New Raw Talent
by ThatGirl54
Summary: Two new Divas come to RAW, Ashley & Mia. So what happens when they meet The Champ and the Extreme Enigma? Only time will tell. JohnCena/OC JeffHardy/OC
1. First Look

_**A/N: So, I only own my OC's Ashley & Mia, Vince McMahon owns everyone else. Ashley Massaro isnt a diva (sorry) and also my OC Ashley does not resemble the WWE Diva Ashley Massaro in any way, Trish and Lita never left the WWE, Lita & Edge are on SmackDown! and Trish Stratus is on Raw :) Set in present day. Review and I shall try and update fast :)**_

* * *

The sleepy blond reached across the bed, her eyes still closed. Her hand felt out for the ringing alarm, finally hitting it and making it stop. "Fuck." She cursed as she slowly peeled her eyes open to notice the time, 10.30AM. She was late. Again. _Tori and Bryan are gonna kill me!_ She thought as she flung the bed sheets aside and got to her feet quickly.

10 minutes later, in a record setting time, the 26 year old wrestler walked out of the bathroom, teeth brushed and fresh-looking. Ashley Fox pulled her sweatpants and a white tank top before grabbing her green hood, gym bag and car keys before leaving her apartment that she shared with her best friend of 9 years, Mia, in Clearwater, Florida.

Walking out into the cool Clearwater breeze, it would be a short drive up to one of the main cities, Tampa, before she would reach Gold's Gym for her regular workout, but Ashley didn't mind, she loved the drive up.

Her blond hair cascaded down her back in loose natural waves, she pulled the car door open and jumped in, immediately putting the keys into the ignition and in return being greeted by the sound of Alter Bridge blasting from her car stereo.

Once she arrived at Gold's Gym, in under half an hour, she raced out of the car, taking her belongings with her. The girl skipped inside the large cream building to be greeted by an even bigger group of WWE Wrestlers, who were in town for a pay-per view.

One of those wrestlers being multi-champion, John Cena. His muscles ached from the strenuous match last night but somehow he always pushed himself back into the gym after a huge event. Some people called him crazy, maybe he was. But he was also determined.

However, his determination was halted when a blond appeared in his line of vision. He dropped down from the bar that he was previously doing pull ups on and continued to look in her direction.

_God, she's beautiful._

Her hair was all over the place, gym bag over her shoulder and she was looking for someone. Some punk at the desk, who had previously given some of the wrestlers a hard time was talking to her now. I reached down for a drink of water when I caught her eye, beautiful green eyes.

The then-WWE Champion flashed her a smile when she turned to meet his gaze, she responded with a small smile and continued on walking past him and towards a girl with dark brown hair. Not looking back, John tried to give up on trying to grab her attention again but couldn't help looking back at her.

"You're drooling, man" Randy Orton said beside John while laughing at him. John shot the younger man a glare before continuing on with his workout.

While on the other side of the room, the woman who was attracting so much of John Cena's attention walked past him, her green eyes connected with his bright blue orbs. She only then realized who the muscular man was. Her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his gaze and walking towards Tori who stood, her hands resting on her hips and stern look upon her flawless features.

Now who is this woman you may be thinking? Ashley's in the WWE Developmental program at FCW, she joined there 5 years ago, when she was 21 years old and since then she has turned 26 years old and has held the FCW Women's Championship twice, including being the first woman to ever hold it. She wasn't the type of Diva to just walk around the ring and look pretty as a valet, although she had started her career out that way in FCW, hadn't all the girls? With sports being a love for her, Ashley had grown found of watching wrestling at a young age because of the men in her family, her dad, granddad and older brother, James.

After 5 years, Ashley still had the passion and the drive to believe she was some day going to make it to the big leagues.

"You're late." Tori said instantly as Ashley appeared in front of her, who was attempting a smile.

"At least I came this time. I could have gone back to bed, I'll have you know." Ashley tried to explain but it was no use, she could see Bryan in the corner lifting weights and laughing at her lame excuses. Nothing would faze Victoria Crawford.

"Come on, you lazy mouse." Tori wrapped an arm around the blonds' shoulders before pulling her in the direction of the stretching area. Ashley nodded and followed with a smile, but she couldn't help glancing over her shoulder at the man she knew who was watching her.

Peering over her shoulders, her suspicions were confirmed as she was met with his baby blue eyes starring back at her, a smile appearing on his features. Ashley couldn't help but smile back once she caught sight of the dimples appearing on his face. She turned away from the superstar, while John couldn't help but want to know her name.


	2. The Big Move

_**ASHLEY POV:**_  
Mia and I arrived at Bourbon Street Night Club, at 7.30 on Tuesday night for yet another FCW show, the show started at 8.30 so we had an hour to prepare, or sleep, one of the two. I found a space to park in, and we exited the car. We showed my passes to the bouncer at the back doors.

"Where you going?" Mia asked me, when she saw me heading in a different direction.

"I'm just gonna put my bag in the room backstage, I'll be in a minute." I replied as I continued to walk to the room.

I got in the room, placed my bag by the couch and crouched down in front of the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I shut the fridge, took a sip of water and shut the door behind me, walking in the direction of the ring area, where the others would be. I pulled the curtain back and saw two big groups of people, 1 group was about 9 guys sat on the chairs surrounding the ring and I saw Steve with them, the other group was located in the ring, I saw Mia, Victoria, Bryan, Johnny, Natalya & the other Steve. I walked towards the ring passing the groups of guys on the chairs, slided into the ring and joined the rest of them.

"So I take it the Twins aren't here yet then?" I said while joining them on the mat.

"Nope but they've been bragging about how there gonna win against you and Mia tonight." Natalya replied.

"Pffft, they ain't gonna be able to stop us." Mia said confidently.

"Mia, Johnny & Ashley! Can you guys come over here for a sec?" Steve called us from the outside of the ring.

"Duty calls." I said as I high fived Steve on my out of the ring.

"Mia, Johnny & Ashley I would like to introduce to you some visitors we have here today and they're gonna be staying to watch the show as well, Shane McMahon, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Triple H and John Cena from the WWE."

Our eyes met again when Steve said his name, and then Mia nudged me to concentrate.

"And here we have Mia, Johnny and Ashley, our key people in the development program here at FCW."

"Nice to meet you all." Shane said as he shook all of our hands.

I looked up at all the tall muscular people around me and all of sudden felt very small, in the corner of my eye I could see Mia staring at Randy Orton.

"Well good luck in your matches tonight and we'll speak to you all after the show" Shane continued to say.

"If you could all meet in my office at the end of the show please." Steve said before we left

"Yeah sure." Johnny said calmly.

We said bye to everyone, I glanced up at John one last time before I turned around we locked eyes, smiled again, like at the gym, and I left.

We slided back into the ring, talked for another 20 minutes when a bouncer came in from outside saying people are gonna be coming in, in 5 minutes. So we had to move backstage. I went into one of the private rooms collapsed onto the couch and rested there until my match.

* * *

"Yo buddy! Get up!" Victoria said as she entered the room. "Got your script." I sat up with my feet in front of me on the couch as she handed me the wad of paper.

"Hmm so who shall win is the question." I said as I eagerly flipped through the pages to find my match like I always do. "Ka-Ching. We win by pinfall." I said with a grin on my face while Victoria sat there and laughed "Who you against tonight?" I asked her

"Mixed gender tag match with Steve against Johnny and Natalya, shall be interesting, even though I know they win." she said with a small laugh.

"Well I will be watching from the monitor."

"So what was that about earlier when Steve called you down to meet the WWE people?"

"Oh we said hello to them, Shook Shane's hand and then Steve told us to meet him after the show."

"Hmm wonder what that's about then…you will be sure to tell me though." she replied back with a smile.

"Yep... Okay, I need to get ready! Show starts in about 15 minutes." I said as I stood up as I walked towards my bag, sat on the floor and started pulling out my clothes.

"You mean you're not even ready?" she questioned me

"Nope." I replied while picking out my outfit and heading towards the bathroom to change. I emerged 5 minutes later with my 3-quarter length army trousers with a white tank top that was ripped below my chest to show off my toned torso.

"Going back to basics are we tonight?" she said as she looked up from where she was lying.

"Yep I am indeed." I said as I sat down on the floor again and put on my wrestling boots and knee pads. I left my hair free, so it cascaded down my back in big blonde waves, I stood up and looked at Victoria who was sprawled out on the couch. "You comfy there?" I said while looking down at her with a smirk on my face.

"Yes I am." she said while opening an eye to look at me as her face broke into a smile.

* * *

I was waiting behind the curtain waiting for Victoria's match to finish. I had the WWE people to my left in a huddle watching the monitor where the matches were displayed for the people backstage to watch.

"Howdy partner." Mia said with a chuckle as she came up behind me

"Hey buddy."

I heard a cackle type laugh to our left and we saw the Bella Twins with the WWE Superstars, I looked back to Mia and she rolled her eyes, I laughed. An FCW crew person came up to us and said "there just leaving the ring now, so get ready. HEY TWINS! GET OVER HERE!" he shouted towards them as they walked over here.

"The order of entrance is the Twins first, Then Mia then Ashley. Got it?" he said as we all nodded in agreement. Victoria emerged from the curtain 5 seconds later with Steve, Johnny and Natalya were closely following behind them

Natalya high fived me before she headed straight for a bottle of water, While Victoria just shot evils back at the Bella Twins.

"Can you kick there ass a little extra for me please?" she asked Mia

"That I can do." Mia responded with a smirk

"Okay Twins you're on." There music hit and they disappeared through the curtain. We watched them on the monitor, as they got into the ring via the bottom rope, sticking there asses out to the audience, getting half boo's and half cheers.

"Mia…" the same crew guy called her over to the curtain, her music hit, and with that she ran through the curtain. Her theme always got me fired up and ready for my matches (A/N: Mia's theme: Christina Aguilera – Dirrty). I jumped up and down on the spot while stretching my arms and punched the air twice to get me warmed up.

"Ashley…"

"Good Luck Ashley." I turned around to see whose voice it was, and saw Adam Copeland ("Edge") with his hand up ready for a high five. I laughed, high fived him, said thanks and went back to the curtain for my entrance.

"Go!" crew guy said to me as I ran through the curtain. (A/N: Ashley's Theme: Face To Face – God Is a Man)

I stood at the top by the curtain, raised my first to the air and ran to the side of the ring to where people were sat, slapping there hands and running up the steps to the ring entering the ring via the bottom rope and jumped on the second turnbuckle and raised my fist to the air and did the same for another turnbuckle, jumped down and high fived Mia.

"Normal tag?" I asked Mia.

"Gotcha."

Mia exited the ring and stood on the ring apron, while I stretched my arms quickly and then walked towards where Brianna (one of the Twins) was standing, she ran backwards bouncing her back off the ropes and then sprang forwards into clothesline on me, I ducked, turned around she ran again to clothesline me I jumped up and missed her clothesline completely. After a dropkicking her into the turnbuckle I tagged Mia in.

Brianna had slid down from the turnbuckle and was lying on the mat, she was trying to get to Nicole (Other Bella Twin) Mia climbed up to the top turnbuckle and jumped off it onto Brianna for a Leg Drop. She covered Brianna for the 1…2… and a kick out at 2.

Mia tagged me in, while Brianna dragged her body over to Nicole and tagged Nicole into the match for the first time tonight. I ran to Nicole and clothes lined her to the mat pinned her and she kicked out at 1. In my opinion Nicole was the better of the two; she was faster and had a more variety of moves. I got up turned about to tag Mia in again when Nicole kicked my back sending me flying face first to the mat. She turned me over for the pin and I kicked out at 2. I got up fast thinking I would recover in minute and body slamming her to the mat and I covered her for a 3 count but she kicked out at 2.

I got up and turned around to face Nicole when she did a one handed bulldog on me and tried to pin me again, and got a 2 count. I got up slowly with Nicole standing there ready to pounce, I reached out to tag Mia in when Nicole grabbed my hair pulling it back and bending my back, with extreme pain, and the Ref. was there and told her she had to let go now, which she did while sending me springing forward slamming my face to the mat again, she turned me over pinned me and I kicked out at 2 ½. I rolled over and tagged Mia in, for a minute I was lying there on my back on the ring apron, I carefully got up to see Mia putting Brianna into a elevated double chicken wing, Brianna then kicked Mia in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending Brianna to the mat with a _Thud._

Brianna covered Mia, but she kicked out at 1, She then put Mia into a camel clutch as I stretched my hand out for Mia to tag me in, I lifted my leg to reach further. Mia reached her hand out, when I felt someone's hand pulling my leg, which sent my falling to the ground off the ring apron and smacking my head on the ring apron.

I came to about a couple minutes later with a throbbing pain in my head, I just wanted to curl up into a ball right there, 'this wasn't in the script, this wasn't meant to happen' I thought to myself, while I felt like a fat elephant was sat on my head. I carefully and slowly stood up to only see Nicole come running at me with a steel chair, which sent me falling backwards onto the floor. I had the palm of my hand to my forehead, when I felt liquid on my hand I pulled it away from my face and saw blood on my hand. 'Fuck'.

I stood up, wobbly and unevenly I might add, and tried to walk in the direction of Nicole I saw her coming at me ready to punch me 'Like she hasn't done enough already, that whore' I grabbed her hand and put my other hand on her back irishwhipping her into the barricade outside the ring, head first, knocking her out for a while. I looked up and saw Mia get up and execute a backbreaker on her, pin Brianna for the 3 count and next thing I know Mia's music hit and I slided into the ring, blood dripping from my forehead, and the ref raise our hands for winning.

"Here are your winners Ashley and Mia!" the announcer said loudly. I felt like my head was gonna explode.

"You alright?" Mia asked me breathlessly as we exited through the curtain; we were supporting each other to get to the medical station, located nearby. Another guy had come over to help us to the medical room, and we were there in a matter of seconds. The trainee doctor that was on site gave Mia an ice pack for her head that had been clothes lined too many times, and cleaned the cut on my head and luckily I wasn't bleeding as much so she put a plaster type bandage on my head and gave me some painkillers and a cup water, told me to rest and it would heal in a week or so.

We sat there for about 15 minutes, Mia nursing her head with an ice pack and me with my head against the back of the chair waiting for the painkillers to work.

"My injured girlies…the show is over now" Johnny burst through the door. "Oh and Bryan won against Nic, and Steve would like to see us… do you remember that? Or has the concussion made you forget a bit?" Saying the last bit with sarcasm and a smirk on his face.

"HA! FUNNY!" I said as I punched him on the leg. We got up from where we were sat and made our way to Steve's office. To our surprise when we entered his office, we saw Shane McMahon sat beside the desk.

"If you could sit down you three, please." Steve asked us as we found a place to sit in the tiny office.

"You two alright from your match? Quite a match it was though, very active." Shane asked us with a concerned face

"Uhh yeah were fine." Mia answered for us

"Right well I have been in touch with WWE and they said they would like some more superstars and divas to add to their roster and when they mentioned Shane and some of the guys were in town for a PPV taping, we wanted to get them down here to see a show…" Steve went on to explain

"So here we are and I've talked to Vince McMahon and the WWE talent agency people, and they think you three are perfect for WWE now. We would like you three to join the WWE officially and make your debuts sometime within the month." Shane stated as he looked us, we all had the same expression, shock, excitement and anxiety mixed together.

"So what do you all think of that?" Shane said with a grin

"Oh I totally accept!" Johnny said instantly with a smile

"Yes. Yeah that's amazing." I said with a smile

"Yeah!" Mia nearly screamed "That would be awesome!"

"Okay then. You will have to be separated though, Johnny you will be on the _Smackdown! _Roster and Ashley & Mia you will both be on the _Raw_ roster. Johnny however you w ill debut before Mia and Ashley because of storylines, so you will debuting in 2 weeks and Mia and Ashley, you will both be debuting in 4 weeks, the Monday after a PPV. We'll have a contract signing for you all in a week; we will be in touch for more details about that." Shane continued

"Thank you." Mia and I said in unison.

"Thank you." Johnny then said after us.

After the chat Johnny, Mia and I exited the small office and got in the corridor, and I hugged Mia and then Johnny and we made our way back to the private rooms backstage to tell the others about the news. Us three had been at FCW for well over 4 years, it was gonna be hard for us to leave, I would be sure to miss it, I would miss how after the shows on Tuesday night, we would all go down to 'Brandies' a Bar, just down the road from Bourbon Street Night Club, and I'd miss the morning workouts with Victoria & Jay, and the weekend practices with the entire FCW roster. It would be tough to leave this place and all the memories we've had here.

We got back to the private rooms, told the rest about the news and how we were moving to _Raw_ and Johnny to _SmackDown! _They all congratulated us and we went out to 'Brandies' and talked until closing time at 1am, Which we then got cab's home.

The following afternoon I got a cab to Bourbon Street Night Club, to collect my car and headed down to FCW training centre to meet Natalya, Victoria and Johnny for an in-ring practice.


	3. Wandering The Arena

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**_4 weeks had passed, Mia and I had our final match at FCW last Tuesday, We were sad to leave but we were moving onto something bigger and better. The memories Mia, Johnny and I had at FCW will never be forgotten or replaced but I couldn't help but get excited about Raw and our debut tonight.

I was lying across the bed in our hotel room, thinking about our debut tonight on Raw, Memories at FCW, being a diva…and John. I hadn't thought about him since about 3 weeks ago when we had the first contract signing with Stephanie in Connecticut, and I saw him as Mia and I were leaving the building and he was entering it.

_**FLASHBACK  
**__Mia and I had just left Stephanie McMahon's office in the WWE Headquarters in Connecticut, she was really nice, a lot different than I had expected. We had signed the papers and completed our contracts. There was one more signing to be completed on the day of our debut, but that was just one final signature, to 'seal the deal' as she said._

_We were headed for the glass double doors to leave WWE Headquarters, when I saw him. Wearing army print style shorts, Reebok pumps, a grey t-shirt and an orange hat. To say the least he looked hot, but it wasn't like I was the only one who had noticed, girls around the offices started looking over to him smiling and waving at him, he was just responding with a smile to all of them. We got to the door and we all stopped. He was entering, us just leaving. _

"_See you both in 3 weeks." he said as he held the door open for us to leave. We smiled at him, he responded with a smile and a wink._

_I got outside and felt like I was going to faint, there was something about him, even Mia noticed, that just made nearly every girl want to love him. Those dimples, that smile, that body, his voice, his charm. Take your pick it all had the same effect on you. Numbness. It numbed me to the core, the way he looked at me, like I was frozen in time and couldn't move or couldn't feel, I could only look._

"_Wooah! Now HE was hot, have I seen him before? Looks very familiar. Cause if that was a teaser about what Raw is going to be like, well lets just say were never leaving." Mia said as we were walking back to the car.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

I still remember that feeling, the way it felt when he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and-

"Ashleeyyyyy!" Mia yelled to me, while interrupting my thoughts as she entered the hotel room, carrying an army of shopping bags. "LA has too many stores for me! I went to the mall, and let's just say … I only got through about 10 shops! Seriously!" She continued.

"Well how about we hold off the shopping until after Raw?" I laughed, I was glad I was going through this with Mia with me. I don't know if I would be able to handless all this at once on my own.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan buddy. So when do we have to head over there again?" she asked

"Ermm 6 I think. So we need to leave in 30 minutes to be there on time. Okay?"

"Eye eye captain" she said while dropping her bags around her and saluting me.

* * *

"Come on! Mia! You looked fine the first 20 times, now can we get moving otherwise we wont get there in time for our debut!" I said to her in an inpatient tone.

"Alright I'm ready…I think…yes I am lets go." she said with a smile. I could tell she was as excited about this as I was; I was just hiding it better.

We got in the car that was rented for us by WWE, and got to the arena just after 6, we showed the guy at the back doors of the Staples Centre our backstage passes, and made our way to the women's locker room. Mia opened the door cautiously, and stepped inside and noticed that there were two women there already. They both had dark brown hair that cascaded down there back beautiful almost perfectly. 'These were the women we had to compete with? Oh my god! I can't do this. They're so pretty-' I started panicking but was interrupted by one of the women speaking.

"Oh you two must be the new divas…Hi I'm Maria." She said extending her hand to be shook by both of us.

"Hi I'm Ashley." while shaking her hand and smiling

"Mia." doing the same as me.

"Hey I'm Candice." doing that same as Maria

We repeated the whole introduction and started talking about the matches tonight.

"So you're both against Trish and Mickie? Woah" Maria said to us.

"Yeah. Have you got a match tonight?" I asked them.

"Women's champ title, myself vs. Beth Phoenix. Maria accompanying me to the ring." Candice said with a huge grin on her face

"Well good luck." Mia and I said

"Thanks, and you both as well. I think you both will fit in well here, I mean once you get along with the people in the locker rooms and they respect you then that's a huge plus I mean the crowd and how they'll react to you is a whole different thing." Candice said with a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah were a bit nervous but excited and hopefully it'll turn out well." I said honestly.

* * *

We were sat in a conference room with Stephanie McMahon, finishing off our contract signing, as a million thoughts were running through my mind.

"So you both ready for your debut tonight?" Stephanie asked us with a grin on her face

"Yeah were really excited." I said

"And nervous." Mia said

"Yes, well feel free to wonder the arena, probably the only place that's off limits is possibly the ring because they might not be finished setting it up but other than that…introduce yourself to the other superstars and divas." She continued to say with a smile.

"Yeah absolutely." Mia said with a grin 'probably thinking about sneaking into the guy's locker room and sneaking a peek of Randy Orton in the shower' Typical of her, I thought. We shook her hand said goodbye and exited the conference room.

"Okay, can I pleeeeeease go and try and 'bump' into Randy Orton? Pretty please?" she pleaded to me as we were walking down the halls

"Okay fine go, bring me back juicy details." I said with a playful smile as she ran off down the halls.

I wandered through different halls, passing numerous amounts of crew members 'didn't realize there was this many people here' I thought. My phone beeped in my back pocket, I pulled it out slided my Sidekick open, to reveal a message from Cingular.

"_Free cell upgrade when you spend of 60 dollars a month! Apply now by texting back to Cingular on 64498."_

I wasn't looking where I was going; I was just concentrating on deleting the message and sliding my cell shut when I bumped into tall person 'dude, everyone is tall around here!' I said to myself.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as the person who I bumped into helped me up.

"No don't worry its okay. It was more my fault." said the guy with a strong Canadian accent. I stared up at him and realized who he was.

"Sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Adam Copeland. Or Edge" Adam replied while putting his hand out for me to shake with a smile on his face.

"I'm Ashley, new Raw diva" I said with a smile while shaking his hand.

"Ahh so you're the one the guys were talking about in the locker room, you and your friend are quite popular in there." he said while looking me up and down with a smirk.

"I hope that's a good thing." I said while slightly blushing

"Yeah it is, so I gotta get going I'm meeting boss man, Vince McMahon now, so I might see you later but if not good luck with your debut tonight. It was nice meeting you." he said to me with a smile.

"Thanks, It was nice meeting you too." I replied with a sweet smile.

I put my phone in my back pocket and continued on down my random choice of halls, until I found my way back to the women's locker room. It was empty so I went in, sat on the couch that was located at the side of the rather large room. Looking around me at the cream coloured walls I thought 'how did I end up here?' while sat alone in the room.

A woman with long blonde hair suddenly opened the door with a guy behind her with multicolored hair. "I'm serious!" the woman was saying as she entered the room, and then she turned around and so did the guy and I saw who they were and I was star struck. I didn't think I would get like this when I met them, but oh my god I was stunned. Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy had just entered the Women's Locker Room that I was sat in.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." I said while smiling

"Hey, I'm Jeff Hardy." He said while extending his hand, which I shook.

"I'm Trish Stratus." she said warmly while shaking my hand. And soon enough we were chatting like we'd known each other forever. I felt like I had been accepted into the WWE family today, I had signed my contract so I was secure here, I had met knew people which made me feel welcome and I was yet to see John which made me feel excited.

"So what color is it gonna be this week, Jeff?" I questioned him while drinking some coffee.

"Well I was thinking green with yellow and blue? What do you two girls think?" He said while looking at Trish and me who were sat on the couch with our feet tucked under our legs and Jeff sitting there like a child on the floor against the radiator.

"Yeah I like those colors" I said while Trish nodded in agreement.

"You're not gonna go too hard on me tonight are you?" Trish asked me with a playful smile.

"Hmm maybe not…Mia and I are a pretty damn good tag team." I replied

"Ooooh! So you think your gonna beat me and Mickie tonight?"

"Yep I do!" I said with confidence.

"Ooooh! I see a feud happening between you two!" Jeff said from the floor with a chuckle. Trishand I started laughing and then a crew member knocked on the door Jeff got up and opened it

"Hey! What's up?" He asked the crew guy

"We need you and Trish for a segment." he said and waited for Jeff and Trish to follow him.

"Okay!" Jeff replied while coming over and hugging me "Catch you later my dude."

Trish doing the same and saying "I'll see you before our match, when I beat YOUR ass haha" she said while hugging me.

I looked at the time on my cell and it read 8:00. Wooah! Time really does fly, but where the hell did Mia go? I picked up my coffee and my iPod and walked out the Women's Locker Room. I made my way down the hallways in search of Mia I guessed she'd either be in the guys Locker Room or in the Cafeteria. I walked through several halls past supply closets, past outside doors, past cleaners closets and I was walking down one corridor which I thought was the guys' locker room, I walked a bit slower when I heard someone open the door. Randy Orton emerged from the Men's Locker Room, and he turned to walk in my direction, I sped up to normal speed of walking before he looked up at me.

"Oh, Hi you must be the other new diva." he said while smiling and looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm Ashley." I said as I shook his hand that he extended.

"I'm Randy Orton… So do you realize that you and your friend have been the talk of both Locker Rooms? More the Guys' Locker Room though." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I bumped into Adam Copeland earlier and he may have mentioned that." I said with a smirk "Can't be that bad being mentioned in the Locker Rooms can it? Especially the guys" I said with a playful smile which he responded back with a smirk.

"No it is not… you headed into the Lions Den?" he questioned me, while looking back at the guys lockers room

"Ermm no actually I was looking for Mia… we're meant to go find out when were on."

"Okay, well I'll catch you later it was nice meeting you though." he said with a smile and walking off.

"Yeah you too" I said smiling and then turning around to continue on walking. I threw my coffee out in a near by bin, it had gone too cold to drink. 'I think I'm gonna like it here with the WWE'. After 15 minutes of searching for Mia, I gave up she'll ring or text me eventually I figured, as I switched on my iPod and explored the arena more.

_**JOHN POV:  
**_I saw her from the cafeteria, blonde hair falling down her back onto her black tank top, She looked beautiful. The new divas had been the talk of both Locker Rooms; the guys were more excited about meeting them, than the girls though. But the guys had been pretty eager to see what they were like and what they looked like. I exited the cafeteria and followed her, staying a bit behind her so it wasn't obvious. She turned left and I knew where she was headed, even if she didn't know, she'd find out soon enough.


	4. This Is It

_**ASH POV:  
**_I was wandering the backstage halls in the arena, listening to sidewalks by story of the year on my iPod, when I walked past a curtain that caught my eye. I took 3 steps backwards, when I was level with the curtain I opened it and saw the one thing I had been waiting to see all day. The squared circle. I looked in front of me and to my side to see if anyone was watching me, and when I saw no one was I took the chance to enter.

I stopped when I walked through the curtain, it was like nothing I had ever seen before, the arena at FCW was tiny compared to this. The view from the top of the ramp was unbelievable and to think tonight I was going to be walking down it with Mia to wrestle in our first match on _Raw_. This day couldn't get any better. I slowly walked down the ramp taking in the view of thousands seats that would be filled tonight with fans, whether they'd be booing us or cheering us it would be all good.

I got to the end of the ramp and touched the ring ropes, walking around the ring and getting to the announce table where tonight, Jerry 'The King' Lawler & Jim Ross would be commentating on the events. I looked up and around me in awe, my eyes fell upon the ring once again and the steel steps that lead up to it. I walked towards them placing my feet on the steel steps and entering the ring via the second rope. In the split second that I entered the ring I was filled with energy, like this lightening bolt had just hit me. I started bouncing my back off the ring ropes from side to side to get me pumped like I would at the beginning of a match, I jumped up and down quickly in the middle of the ring and I was pumped up ready for a match _right now_. The adrenaline was there, all I needed now was a challenger.

_**JOHN POV:  
**_She hadn't noticed that I was at the top of the ramp, leaning against a wall with my arms crossed. I laughed silently, when she started doing what I sometimes do at the start of the match, running and bouncing my back off the ring ropes, to get me fired up for the match. She looked like a little kid staring at the arena in amazement. I just leaned back and watched her and waited until she saw me.

_**ASH POV:  
**_My phone beeped in my back pocket, I took it out, slid it opened and saw I had a text from Mia.

"_Dude! Where are you? You're not in the locker room, text me back bitch :) x"_

I texted her back saying _"I'm in the ring, I'll be in the locker room in 5 x" _

I slid my phone shut and put it back in my back pocket, and walked towards the outside of the ring, I exited the ring via the second rope again. I stood with my back towards the entrance, on the ring apron for one last time, before I made my official debut as a _Raw _diva. I breathed in and out twice and turned around and jumped off the ring apron onto the floor, and started walking up the ramp slowly, when I saw him, arms crossed over his chest with that trademark smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I know I'm not meant to be in here before the fans get in here, I just-" I started to explain.

"Its okay I wont tell anyone. You nervous about your debut?" he said with a smile.

"Ermm yeah a bit…but they're more excited nerves." I said with laugh.

"Don't worry you'll be okay. So we haven't been properly introduced have we?" he smiled.

"No I don't think we have." I said back with a smile, his smile had a strange effect on me, like it made me melt or something.

"Hi, I'm John Felix Anthony Cena, 30 years old, 6'1, 240 pounds, from West Newbury, Mass., 3 time WWE champ and single." he said with a wink, while extending his hand for me to shake.

"Ashley Veronica Fox, 26 years old, 5'10, about 130 pounds, from Miami, Florida, and also single." I said while shaking his strong hand. We stood there for a while, our eyes locked with each others, when I broke the gaze and turned my head towards the ring. "Well ermm I gotta get going, I told Mia I'd meet her 5 minutes ago." I said while pretending to fix my hair but really I was trying not to look at him and reach that uncomfortable silence again, so I gazed at the ring instead.

"Well good luck tonight…" John said

I turned back to face him, but caught his lips instead.

_**JOHN POV:  
**_Well I was aiming for a kiss on the cheek, but she turned her head to face me and I caught her lips in a kiss, and she didn't seem to be resisting. 'oh yeah, I still got it' I thought.

_**ASH POV:  
**_I stood there unable to move with the sensation of his lips on mine, it was almost too perfect. We both pulled away at the same time 'probably because you were afraid of what you were gonna do next' I thought to myself. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, he was still so close to me, so close I could feel his breath on my face, I looked up and gazed into his blue eyes having the urge to kiss him again right then and there and just-

"Ashley? Oh there you are! … " well I would have if Mia hadn't burst through the curtain. "Oh... ermm… I'll just wait out there." she said awkwardly while exiting through the curtain that she entered only a couple of seconds ago.

"I better get going then." I said with a small smile looking up into his eyes one last time before I left.

"Yeah I'll see you later." was all he could seem to mange to say at that point.

I turned away from him and began my walk back up the ramp and out the curtain, but not without a glance back down the ramp to where he was standing. He caught my eye, and a few seconds later Mia dragged me away.

"Come on! We have to go meet someone" she said with an excited smile on her face. So happy and so unaware what she just interrupted. Oh well I'll just tell her later.

"So you gonna tell me who were meeting or you gonna make me guess?" I asked her

"VINCE MCMAHON!" she almost screamed

"Well chop chop lets get going!" I laughed at her. I'd never seen her so excited, well except the time when she saw Randy Orton. We made our way to Mr. McMahon's office, and Mia knocked on the door twice. William Regal opened the door to our surprise, and for a second I thought we knocked on the wrong room. "Come on in girls"

We walked through the door, Mia first, then me. Mia shook Vince's hand then sat in one of the seats opposite his desk, I followed suit and did the same. Regal had positioned himself beside the desk in a chair by this time.

"Well first I'd like to welcome you both to the _Raw_ brand, you're both now official WWE divas. As you both know you'll both participating in a tag team match tonight with Trish Stratus & Mickie James. We reviewed your tapes from FCW and we have to say were impressed with the risk taking moves and tag team tactics you both have. Shane came to see you at an FCW event and said the fans responded well to you, which is also very good. How long have you both been wrestling professionally?" he asked us.

"About 5 years." Mia answered.

"Well we were impressed to say the least…"

"Mr. McMahon…" Regal started

"Yes?"

"You've got your conference to go to before _Raw_ starts" Regal stated

"Yes, Well girls it was very nice to meet you before you debuted on _Raw_ and good luck tonight. I'm sure you will do perfectly." he said with a grin while looking at Mia… and her chest.

"Thank you." Mia and I said at the same time.

We exited from the office, and walked about 5 steps before Mia blurted out "FUCKING PERVERT! He kept looking at my boobs the whole time we were in there!"

"Well… you aren't doing much about covering 'em up, are you?" I laughed and looked at her in her skinny jeans and 'max. cleavage top' as she liked to call it, which was basically a ripped t-shirt so it showed her toned torso and had a scoop neck, so her boobs were basically popping out. And the ONLY reason she had put it on was because, and I quote "so Randy Orton gets the best view ;)" as she told me this morning.

She hit me playfully on the arm and we continued on walking towards the locker room to get ready for our match against Trish & Mickie.

* * *

I was the last one in the locker room, putting on my black shorts with my black wife beater that was ripped below the bust, and my wrestling boots and knee pads. I had 10 minutes until I was on for my debut with Mia. I let my hair down from its bun, so it was flowing freely, I got a quick drink from a cup of water, that was on the bench and then exited the locker room. Mia had taken off about 5 minutes ago in fear of being late for her entrance.

I turned left down a corridor, the same corridor that the guy's locker room was on and saw Jeff Hardy just going into the locker room, looking a bit pissed off. He had just come out of his match with Randy Orton, a match set up by Regal, which ended with Orton disqualifying himself on purpose. I started feeling nervous, with butterflies in my stomach, panicking what if they don't like me? What if I fall wrong on a move and hurt myself? What if someone interrupts the match? What if I enter the ring wrong?

And like magic all those panicking thoughts went away as I turned the corner to see none other than John Cena. I hadn't thought about the kiss much after I left him earlier… 'Okay that's I lie' I told myself. To be honest, I hadn't stopped thinking about it until 10 minutes ago. And all those feelings just came rushing back right now. Why did he have to be standing there ready to enter the ring? Why? WHY?!

I was getting closer to the curtain where I'm meant to enter in 10 minutes, I found an equipment box nearby and jumped up onto it and waited for my cue.

I glanced across to the entrance curtain, John was still there, He caught me looking at him smiled then his music started and he disappeared through the curtain. I glance up to screen that is right in front of me of _Raw_. Cena entered the ring do his 'word life' sign to the crowd then grabbed a microphone, he started talking to Randy Orton who remained in the ring after his match with Jeff. Randy and John exchanged insults and saying how they both want another title opportunity, from Triple H. When a stray thought comes into my head 'he definitely is hotter in person' did I just think that? I wonder if-

"Ashhhhhhhleyyy!" When Mia interrupts my thoughts, again. I had told her about mine and John's quick kiss and she thought it was a bit fast for me to get with someone after the breakup with Sean. I know what she meant, but I was a little hurt that she said it so bluntly but I guess that's her right as a best friend. 'She's just looking out for me' I told myself.

"Hey Girly you ready to beat my ass?" Trish said with a laugh, and I jumped down off the box I was sat on.

"Hell Yeeeeah!" I responded, Mickie was next to Mia, talking to each other. I had known Trish a couple of hours, but I already thought I knew her pretty well. A crew guy with a clipboard and headset approached the group of Diva's.

"Mia your going in first, then it will be Ashley, then Mickie and finally Trish. I'll call you all up to curtain 1 minute before you enter." He walked away to beside the curtain with his clip board.

"Good luck Mia!" Trish and Mickie said to her with a hug.

"Break a leg!" I said with a laugh, while my voice was full of sarcasm.

"Ha! Funny!" she said on purpose, while all of us laughed.

I heard Regal's music and turned my head back to the monitor that _Raw_ was on, Regal was mentioning something about a title opportunity for one of them.

"_Now, now, now gentlemen. Only one of you is allowed a title opportunity at one time… and tonight's main event will be Randy Orton vs. John Cena in a 'No Disqualification' match for the #1 contender spot for the WWE championship!" Regal said excitedly _

_(Crowd cheers)_

_JR: You heard that right, #1 contender match right here tonight on Raw, Live from the Staples Centre in Los Angeles, California!_

_King: But coming up next we've got the debut of 2 new divas joining the Raw roster!! It will be Ashley & Mia vs. Trish Stratus & Mickie James in a tag team match up next._

Okay now I was nervous. Hearing King say my name made it seem so… unreal? Regal's music was still playing and John and Randy had left the ring and just now coming through the curtain.

"Good luck out there girls… try not to get too rough." Randy said with John shortly behind him, approaching us.

Randy positioned himself between Mickie and Mia, Mia looking like a cross between someone that had just realized they've won the lottery and a deer caught in the headlights. Her face was priceless, I'd be sure to tease her about it later.

Meanwhile, John had magically appeared behind me and Trish, before leaving he nudged me in the stomach with his elbow saying "good luck." he said with a wink and a smile.

"Mia you're up!" a crew member said.

She almost ran to position herself behind the curtain, her fresh pop beats music started and off she went through the curtain. I quickly looked back to the monitor, and there she was getting quite a good response, the crowd was cheering her as she got in the ring.

"Ashley your next." the same crew member said to me.

And well to be bluntly openly honest… I felt my heart stop and I felt like I was gonna shit myself I was _that_ nervous. I approached the curtain quickly, stretched my arms and jumped up and down on the spot quickly and then my new edgy rock beats started.

"This is it…" I said before I ran through the curtain.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **_**Another day another chapter. Thanks to all of you who have read this fan fic! Wrestlemania 24 was amazing on Sunday, still can't believe Orton retained and the streak remains 16-0! Review review review please :) you know you want to press the purple button … go on…**_


	5. The Debut

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**_I ran through the curtain and was stunned. The amount of people cheering and on their feet was just…shocking. The signs, the t-shirts, the lights. I ran down the ramp full of energy, smacking hands and smiling. I walked up the steel steps entered via bottom rope, I then ran to jump up onto the second turnbuckle to raise my fist to the air, then jump off the turnbuckle and do the same for the turnbuckle diagonal from me. I then returned to high five Mia who was waiting in a corner of the ring, she was grinning with happiness, I can't blame her.

_Lillian: Introducing her tag team partner and your second new Raw diva, from Miami, Florida, Ashley!  
JR: Ashley & Mia coming from Florida Championship Wrestling, making their debut here tonight.  
King: Whoo Puppies! Would you look at that, two new divas! _

_Oh, lets rock n' roll  
This time I'm control  
Right now I own the streets  
I got the keys to the city  
That's cause I get down_

_Lillian: Making they're way to the ring, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James! And her tag team partner and from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus!  
JR: This sure will be an interesting match, two new divas going straight into a big match like this, King.  
King: I know, and in my option they're getting a very big opportunity, thanks to Raw General Manager William Regal who organized this match tonight._

The bell rung and I stepped onto the ring apron and held the white string attached to the tope turnbuckle as Mia and Trish locked up in the middle of the ring. Mia turned the tables and booted Trish in the face before climbing up to the top turnbuckle.

_JR: high risk maneuvers is what these new divas are known for back in FCW. A leg drop onto Trish by Mia! And a kick out at 2.  
King: Trish doesn't look too happy...  
JR: Mia tagging Ashley into the match for the first time tonight. Trish staggering to get up from that leg drop she took from Mia only moments ago…and a swinging neckbreaker taking down Trish for the pin, and a kick out at 2._

Trish pushed me off her and I stood up only to be met by a huge shoulder block from Trish. She tagged in Mickie as I jumped up. With quick lethal dropkick Mickie was on her knees clutching her shoulder, I turned around and rallied up the crowd. In return I got a mixture of cheers of boo's before turning around to face Mickie, who spun around into a reverse roundhouse kick and pinned me.

_King: And a kick out at 2!  
JR: these two new women that are joining the Raw roster, look quite promising. Mickie James going for the DDT on Ashley. Oh! Ashley counters, and hits Mickie with a one handed bulldog. Pins Mickie, oh and a kick out at 1.  
King: Mickie tagging in a recovered Trish, hitting Ashley with a clothesline, and a boot to the face.  
JR: ouch that's gotta hurt. Ashley's head you saw bouncing off the canvas. So far I'm impressed with the new women on the roster.  
King: Headstand head scissors incomes the whirly bird! Taking down Ashley, Trish goes for the pin ... And a kick out at 2½. What the hell?! They're persistent you've gotta give 'em that.  
JR: Ashley seems to be a bit unresponsive in the middle of the ring right now though  
King: and she's up. Ducking a clothesline from Trish and Ashley kicking Trish's stomach then hitting her with a facebuster. DAMN! Going for the pin 1...2...- Mickie!  
JR: Mickie James just interrupted the pin and- WOAH! A spear by Mia onto Mickie, landing them both outside the ring, right in front of us.  
King: A spear that would make Edge proud!_

I watched momentarily as Mickie and Mia exchanged punches with each other and then Mia dropkicked Mickie to the floor. Trish rolled around on the canvas, slowly recovering from the facebuster she had received moments ago. I lifted her up and then slammed her down into a Suplex. Hooking her leg I smiled as the referee slammed his hand to the canvas three times and my theme blasted into the arena for the second time tonight.

_Lillian: Here are your winners, Ashley and Mia!_

I rolled out the ring and met Mia on the ramp, I grabbed her hand and raised it in the air as we smiled brightly before retreating backstage.

_King: Ashley and Mia, Welcome to Raw..._

* * *

I was lying on the bed at 12:38am, checking my email and just browsing the net, Mia was in the shower, we had got back from the arena about 15 minutes ago. I heard a knock on the door, jumped off my bed and opened the door to find Trish stood there with a smile on her face. "So we have a little celebrating to do, don't we?" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Meaning?" I asked while opening the door wider for her to walk in.

"Don't play dumb with me Blondie. Yours and Mia's debuts! C'mon get changed, whatever just come down to the bar down the road and celebrate your debut as a Raw diva!" she said while picking up the TV remote and switching through the channels before staying on ABC.

"Okay fine." I said with a grin.

We waited for Mia while watching 'Grey's Anatomy' and then headed down to the lobby where everyone else was waiting, 20 minutes later. We saw Jeff and Chris Jericho walking in front of us, I ran up and jumped on Jeff's back, he caught me luckily otherwise I would of gone splat on the floor. We were headed towards the lobby, me still on Jeff's back talking about music, while Trish, Mia and Jericho were talking behind us. I jumped off of Jeff's back when we got into the lobby and saw everyone waiting by the bar.

"Finally!" Randy exclaimed.

We headed into the car park and then we stopped and sorted out car arrangements. Randy and Jericho had cars, since there was 8 of us we split into 4's and Mia, Mickie and Jeff went in Jericho's car, and John, Trish and I went in Randy's car. I was in the back with Trish while Randy drove and John sat in front of me. We headed down to 'J's Lounge' that was near the Staples Centre, got there at 1:20am and made our way in and Randy went up to the guy at the desk and asked if there was a table in the back that was private, and the waiter then showed us to a table that was secluded from the rest of the Bar.

It was Trish, Jeff, Me and Jericho on one side against the wall and Mickie, Mia, Orton and John on the other side that was closest to the bar.

"So who's got first rounds?" Randy said as soon as we sat down, while everyone went silent. "I guess that would be me then" he said in defeat. Everyone placed their order with what they wanted, Trish went up to help him and they came back 5 minutes later. We were chatting away for about 20 minutes, by which everyone had gotten to second rounds of drinks and then Jeff suggested something.

"So who's up for shots?" he said excitedly. I looked at Mia who had the same idea as me.

"Yeah but with a twist, we see who can down the most shots." she said with a grin. We all agreed and I offered to get first rounds.

"I'll help you." John said while standing up and going to the bar with me.

"So…you reckon your gonna beat me?" I said with a cheeky smile.

"We'll see." he said with a smirk and getting the tray of shots while I paid for them.

"How are we gonna measure who does the most?" Mickie said while picking up a shot

"Just put the shot glass in front of you and we count them when were done." Jericho said.

"Yeah but…can anyone here count actually correctly when there drunk though?" Trish said with a laugh. We did our first rounds successfully and so it began: the drinking game. Mickie got second rounds, then Trish and then John. Chris and Randy had stopped at 2 realizing that two people had to be designated drivers and drive us all back. Finally it came down to Mia and Jeff who were about to do their 13th, when Jeff stood up in defeat and wobbled and fell back down in his chair, Mia downed it and put her hands up in the air about to cheer when she started falling to the side onto Randy.

We left the bar at gone 3am, all pretty much done for the night. Went back in the same cars but the seating had changed…Trish was now sat up front with Randy and John was in the back with me. 'Awkward much?' I thought to myself, while sliding into the big 4x4.

_**JOHN POV:  
**_"Dude…how far away are we?" I asked Randy who was driving us to the hotel.

"Uhh about 5 minutes, man… Aww ain't that sweet Ashley's fallen asleep on your arm." he said while looking in the front mirror at us. I looked down and saw Ashley snuggled into my arm. _God she looked hot_ I thought _no bad thoughts!_ I scolded myself and turned to look away out the window but felt her turn her head and looked back down at her. All she had on was a pair of black skinny jeans, uggs and a white tank top _She must be freezing._

"We're here." Randy said while taking the keys out of the ignition. Jericho had beaten us back to the hotel, probably because he didn't want Jeff or Mia to puke in the car. "Well which one you taking, buddy?" Randy asked me while leaning over to grab his jacket from the back seat.

"I've got Ashley." I said while reaching in front to grab my black hoodie. "Hey Ashley wake up… put this on…" I said to her while she slowly put the hoodie on without even opening her eyes and then fell back onto my arm.

"Wow…she moved far." Randy said full of sarcasm. I picked her up out of the car while Randy did the same for Trish, and carried her into the hotel, and by this point the alcohol had worn off. I was walking up to Ashley's room, Randy following behind me to make his way to Trish's room to deposit her. I knocked on room 437, Ashley and Mia's room and there was no answer, I turned the door handled and it opened, I saw Mia curled up in a ball under her bed covers already. I walked in placed Ashley on the bed I thought was hers, kissed the top of her head and left the room.


	6. Elevator Romance

_**ASH POV:  
**__BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

I groaned as I reached out for my phone, to stop the alarm. '7am! What the fuck?!' I shouted in my head, I got out of bed slowly and looked around the room, I could see the sun through the curtain, I'm surprised Mia hadn't woken up to the sound of my alarm. I stretched my arms up in the air and yawned , and then realized I was in my clothes from last night…and a hoodie. _Did I bring this out with me last night? Is this even mine? Who- John? I was sitting next to him in the car and …_

_**FLASHBACK  
**_"_Hey Ashley wake up… put this on…" John said as he handed the hoodie to Ashley and she slowly put it on without even opening her eyes and then fell back onto his arm.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

I smiled while faintly remembering last nights events and then I remembered the shots. _How many did I even have? 5?_ I walked into the bathroom washed my face, brushed my teeth, went to the toilet and then went and got changed into my gym wear, put my trainers on and grabbed my keycard, phone, hoodie and my iPod and headed out the door, leaving John's hoodie on my bed. _'Nothing like a morning workout when you're slightly hungover'_ I thought while running down the stairs towards the gym.

I entered the gym and found an old guy trying to bench press around 100lbs while a younger guy, who I assumed was a trainer, helped him. To my left there was a guy and 2 girls about 20 years old working out with their iPod on. I headed over the treadmill and did 30 minutes on that then did my usual cardio workout, some sit ups and then went over to the punching bag. Once I had finished I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a coffee and headed back up to my room for a shower. _'God how good will it feel to just have a shower then nap in the car to the airport?' _I jumped in the elevator thinking it'll be quicker, while taking another sip of my coffee and changing the song on my iPod.

"Hey! Hold the elevator!" the mysterious voice said, while I reached out to put my hand on the elevator doors to hold it, then the doors sprung back and I saw who I held it open for.

"Hey you, feeling better this morning?" he asked while took my iPod headphones out my ears and took another sip of coffee.

"Yeah, the coffee's helping." I said while holding the coffee up to him. "You?"

"Yeah, I wasn't that drunk anyway…unlike Mia and Jeff who I presume are still in bed asleep." he said with a laugh, showing off those dimples of his.

"Well Mia is, and anyway they'll both be getting a wake up call soon because were leaving in a bit." I said while moving back in the elevator. "You gonna come in or not?" I asked while letting the doors go.

"Yes I am…so how's my hoodie?" he said with a smirk

"The hoodie is good, it's resting right now on my bed, catching some Z's" I said copying the smirk

"Smartass." he said while pressing the button to his floor, which was conveniently the same as mine.

"So John, how come you're up this early?" I questioned him

"Workout. You?"

"Workout…"

Before I had time to continue he started kissing me, the feel of his lips on mine again but longer this time, the taste of him, the smell was ardent, rough, but soft. I kissed him back, although I held the arm out that was holding the cup of coffee. He cupped my face with his hands while my other hand was on his back, I could slowly feel him start to pull away, and all I wanted to do was cling onto him for dear life. He pulled away and kissed my lips quickly one last time, my eyes still closed in a daze. The elevator pinged and he turned and left the elevator but not before slapping my ass before leaving. I had opened my eyes by this point and exited the elevator in a trance. I turned in the opposite direction to his room and headed for room 437. _How do I slip __that__ into a conversation with Mia?_


	7. On The Move & Pairing Up

**AUTHOR NOTE:**_ Hola Cyber Fan Fic Readers! Okay I know I said 2 chapters for last night but I didn't complete this one yesterday and then it turned out so long I think its something like...3,194 words. DAMN! That's a lot of words. Hope you all enjoy. Next chapter shall be up soon, once reviews start rolling in :) I know... I'm evil, but you know you love it.  
- __Haley_

* * *

_**ASH POV:  
**__Did that really just happen? I am dreaming? Did he really just kiss me? What does that mean? Why did he kiss me? Is it gonna be awkward between us now? _Thoughts were going crazy in my head as I pushed my keycard in and opened the door to find Mia in the same position as I left her. _Typical!_ I shut the door behind me, placed the keycard on the side and made my way over to my bed, pulled off my hoodie, took out my phone and iPod from the pockets, I checked the time on my phone, _8.35 plenty of time to get to the airport. _I was about to grab my shampoo when I heard a knock at the door. _Oh my god, was that him? _I walked over to the door, opened it slowly to find the person I was least expecting.

"Jeff? Hmm didn't think you would be up this early" I said as I opened the door wider and he walked in the door with his hood up over his head with an evil grin on his face. "Wait…what are you doing?...or thinking of doing?...Jeff" I warned him while shutting the door, and keeping my eyes on him.

"SHHH! I'm waking up Mia" he whispered with that same devilish grin and pulled out a plastic cup from his hoodie pocket. I couldn't help but laugh as he tip-toed his way into the bathroom and emerged 2 seconds later, with the cup half-full. He crept onto Mia's bed and chucked the cup of water on her, resulting in her screaming and sitting up in fright, while Jeff turned to me and laughed "cold water" he said before being chased out of the room by Mia. "Yeah you better run!" she yelled at him.

I grabbed my toiletries and clothes and went into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. I emerged 15 minutes later, hair wet with a red t-shirt with 'I love nerds' across the front and a pair of bootcut jeans, Mia was spread across her bed, TV remote in hand flicking through the channels.

"Jeff's hot" she said suddenly.

"Wha- do you like him?" I questioned her while turning to face her, while she was still starring at the TV.

"…Maybe...I mean…Just a little" she said with a small smile appearing on her face.

"You do! Aww"

"See this is why I hesitated telling you cos now your gonna give me the 'Aww' faces and the lovey gushy faces… see _that_ face!" She said while throwing the TV remote at me.

"Okay fine I won't make _those_ faces" I said while laughing and turning away from her.

I knelt down in front of my suitcase pulled out my black and red converses and zip-up black hoodie, then went over to Mia's suitcase and got the hair dryer and dried my hair, while Mia was in the shower. 10 minutes later I heard the shower stop and then Mia emerged with a white tank top and light blue jeans on.

"Mia, you seen my aviator sunglasses?" I said while sifting through my suitcase looking for them.

"Yeah they're in my bag" she said while pointing to the green bag on the floor. I got up and retrieved them from her bag, while Mia started drying her hair.

"Dude…have you even finished packing?" I asked her

"WHAT?" she shouted back over the hair dryer and I signaled a 'don't worry' look.

I put the last remaining things in my suitcase and checked the bed for anything, and then I found John's hoodie. I fitted it into my hand luggage bag, to give to him at the airport, and then pulled out my make-up bag, put some natural make-up on then put it back in my bag. Mia stopped the hair dryer, waited for it to cool then packed it away in her suitcase again. I checked the time on my phone, 9:48. _Not bad, were meant to meet at the airport at 10.40 to collect our tickets from Coachman, then check-in._ I zipped up my suitcase and padlocked it, made sure everything was in my hand luggage, while put the last remaining things in her suitcase and then padlocked it.

"You got everything?" I checked with her, while putting my hoodie and aviator sunglasses on, I pulled my hood over my head and let my wavy hair flow over my shoulders, and kept the zip on my hoodie open so my t-shirt was still readable.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah, Then let's go." I said while rolling my suitcase out of the room while locked the door behind her, we went down the elevator, and got into the foyer and found Jeff and Paul (Triple H), with Chris (Jericho) running out the hotel main door towards a car.

"Where is he running off to?" Mia asked the two while we approached the front desk and handed in our keys.

"He's late for a signing" Paul said. "Nice to finally meet you two, I'm Paul Levesque, Triple H." he said while extending his hand.

"Mia" she replied while shaking his hand

"Ashley" while doing the same.

"Quite some match last night, welcome to _Raw_" he said with a smile

"So half the _Raw_ roster is at a signing, like Chris, and the other half is on the move, so lets hurry up cos we might be late" Jeff said butting in and hurrying us up. We checked out quickly and then headed for our rental car and packed our suitcases in the car.

"You wanna drive?" Mia said while throwing me the keys

"No I was kinda hoping to catch some shut eye while you drove to the airport" I said while throwing her back the keys

"Coin toss?" Mia suggested

"Heads" I said fast

"Guess I'm tails then…" She said while tossing the coin. "HA! YES! TAILS!" she screamed in joy.

"It's tails?"

"YEAH IT IS!"

"That means your driving" I said while laughing

"What? DAMN IT!" she reluctantly got in the drivers side, I jumped in the other side and she started the ignition and off we went, and to my annoyance, in payback, Mia didn't allow me to fall asleep. _Evil person_ I thought while she talked about the current election to the most random things like the trashcan on the side of the freeway.

"Why do people even litter? I mean it's not that hard to just chuck it in a bin?" she had been talking about the trashcan and littering for about 20 minutes. My eyes were starting to drop and close. "WERE HERE!" I felt the car stop but I didn't wanna get up. "Ashleyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Get up" she said as she started tickling me, I squealed and tried to stop her.

"Okay …I'm …Awake" I said in between laughs. We unbuckled our seatbelts hopped out of the car, grabbed our suitcases and entered LAX. I checked our car out of the car rental place and then we went to go meet the others by the check-in area.

"Ashley…you won't tell Jeff will you?" she asked me while we were walking to meet the others.

"Tell Jeff what?"

"About the thing we talked about in the hotel room?"

"Hmm what did we talk about again?" I said with a smile, I loved teasing her.

"You know, about…"

"About what?"

"Ash! You know what! Stop teasing me!" she said while playfully punching my arm.

"Don't worry, you know I won't" I said while smiling at her. It was often that she thought a guy was hot, but it was rare to see her care if that guy found out. I could see she liked Jeff, and I think Jeff had a thing for her as well._ Do I tell her though or let her find out herself?_

"Found them…" she pointed to a group of people some sat on their suitcases, chairs and even on each others laps.

"Finally!" Randy exclaimed while standing up.

"Y'know dude I don't appreciate your sarcasm" I said to Randy while shooting him a playful glare and approaching him, then I noticed John in the corner of my eye. I glanced towards him, he was stood up talking to Paul (Triple H). He caught me looking, winked at me, causing me to blush and turn around and face the rest of the group, while still standing next to Randy.

"Well…You were the last ones to arrive" Jeff pointed out.

"Well you would be too if you had to carry these heavy suitcases" Mia fired back at him, with Jeff approaching her.

"Well it's not my fault if you're not that strong" he said with a smirk

"Not strong?" she said, about to put him in a headlock but he beat her to it. "Jeff! Nooooooo!" she screamed, while everyone looked on laughing.

"Guys! Save it for Phoenix." Coachman said while separating them. "Now you all have your tickets-"

"We don't" I said while raising my hand

"Here." handing us our tickets. "Now-" Mia and I looked at each other and then swapped tickets, not knowing that everyone was looking at us.

"I'm Ashley. Not Mia." I said to Coachman with a sweet sarcastic smile. _Eugh! He pissed me off!_

"And I'm Mia. Not Ashley" Mia said as well.

"Okay now we've sorted that out. Right so check-in over there.. Seating has been sorted, you're all in the same sections but feel free to swap. Once you get out at the other end, meet at the luggage collection, because we have a coach taking us to the hotel once we get there." He stopped "You can go now" he said to us like shooing away a cat. We all headed in the direction of the check-in desk, dragging our suitcases behind us, passports and tickets at the ready.

* * *

"_See that idiot walk  
See that idiot talk  
See that idiot shock up his name on the backboard  
See that robot walk  
See that robot talk" _

Jeff and I were stood up dancing and miming along to the song on the radio in the airport, While Trish, Mia, Randy and John laughed watching us from the floor.

We had checked in quickly and checked in our luggage, got some red bull and energy drinks and then found a corner that was secluded from the rest of the airport but we could still here announcements perfectly and see where we were meant to enter the plane as well. Mickie, Maria, Candice, Jillian, Melina and Beth had gone in search of toilets and shops. Paul and Shawn had gone to get some food. This left the rest of us to make use of the time, singing, dancing and miming along to songs, and by this time I had drank about 3 red bull and 1 energy drink and I revved up, while Jeff on the other hand, was onto his 6th red bull, and 2nd energy drink . The song ended but Jeff kept on dancing into the next song: Lost Prophets – Wake Up, I grabbed Mia's Hand and pulled her up from the floor, so she took my place with Jeff and I took her seat in between Trish and Randy.

"Starbucks?" Trish asked me with a pleading look on her face.

"Hmmm. Okay!" I replied before jumping up from where I was sat.

"Woah there, where are you two off to so fast?" Randy said causing us to stop and turn to face him and John..

"Starbucks" we said in unison.

"And you don't think to ask us if we want anything?" John asked

"John. Randy. Would you like anything from Starbucks?" Trish said with a not so patient face.

"Coffee for me, please" John said quickly

"Uhhmmm…. a coffee. Please" he said while taking his time.

"Mia? Jeff? Want any Starbucks?" I asked them

"My usual please, dude" Mia responded

"Ermm Coffee Frapachino with cream please" Jeff answered

"So 2 coffee's, 1 usual and a coffee Frapachino?" they all nodded in agreement and off we went in search of the nearest Starbucks. _Please let this airport have a Starbucks._ After looking at 2 airport maps and asking a stewardess that was wandering the airport, we finally found it and waited in line for an available person to serve us.

"What would you like to order?" the Starbucks person asked us.

"1 Caramel Macchiato " Trish responded first

"2 crème based caramel frapachino's with whipped cream" I said next

"2 regular coffees and a coffee frapachino with whipped cream." Trish then said.

"Okay that will be 35.85 please" the Starbucks person said to us with the fakest smile I've ever seen. I was about to hand over the money but Trish stopped me.

"No, I'm paying."

"Half and Half?" I reasoned with her, which she happily accepted and we split the cost, collected our drinks, which had to be put in those little cup holders, and then headed back over to where the group was stationed.

"Paul and Shawn still not back?" I asked them while they picked out their drinks.

"They'll probably be eating the whole restaurant" John replied with a laugh. We were chatting for the next hour and then our announcement was made.

"Flight 7912 leaving for Phoenix, Arizona now boarding at Gate 4" the announcement was heard and the group picked up their bags and rubbish and left our corner. Randy and Trish were upfront, Mia and Jeff chatting and laughing behind them, then me on my own with John behind. _Call it a sixth sense but I could feel his eyes on me. _

"And where will you be sat on this flight Miss Fox." The voice behind me said in a husky whisper.

"Dunno yet, probably wherever my seat says. Where you sat?" I replied as we reached the queue for boarding.

"Ermm…A3. May change if I hook up with any hot stewardesses though" he said while winking and smiling at passing stewardesses. _So I guess I was just another notch to carve on his bong. Just another girl. Another meaningless kiss with a meaningless girl. _

"Well you better not snore, cos I'm in seat A2 in the middle of you and I think Shawn." I said while showing him my ticket.

"Well looks like this flight just got a whole lot more interesting"

"Down boy. And I do believe this is yours" I said while pulling out his hoodie from my bag.

"Hmmm good thing I didn't bring a hoodie with me for the flight then" he said before pulling it over his head. I got to the front showed my ticket and passport to the air hostess, she accepted them both ripped the ticket then gave me back half and I continued on my way down the tiny corridor that led to the aeroplane entrance. I could still hear his footsteps behind me, still feel his eyes on me and still feel his lips on mine. My thoughts were interrupted by a very cute tall air steward welcoming us aboard. _Coor if this is what Phoenix will be like..._

"Welcome aboard" _welcome aboard indeed. _"Do you know where you're sat?" he asked me with a smile

"Uhh I think I can manage." While smiling flirtatiously hoping it would make John feel, how I felt when he smiled at the air hostesses. _Payback Time John._

"He's gay" I heard John whisper in my ear behind me, while I turned around laughing to find him smiling at me.

"He's gay or is that just a cover-up for you getting jealous?" I challenged him.

"Ash...please swap with me for the love of god!?" Randy looked at me pleadingly, he was sat between Trish and Candice practically squealing in his ears, I stifled a laugh and accepted.

"Looks like this flight won't be as fun as you hoped" I said to John while sitting down in row behind him, Randy and Shawn.

* * *

An Hour and 30 minutes passed with ease, everyone from the WWE was practically plugged into their iPod's or reading, I feel asleep after 20 minutes. I woke to someone shaking me, Trish.

"Hey…wake up apparently were landing" she said right before we hit a big bump.

"Really? How did you guess?" I responded sarcastically.

We exited the aeroplane fast, since we were all situated at the front of the plane. And went and collected our luggage. By this point I had pulled my hood back up to cover my messy wavy hair, and put on my aviator sunglasses again. We got into luggage collection area in Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport, I checked the time on my phone, it was 2.15pm. _Not bad. Could still do with a little more sleep though._ I thought while feeling like I could collapse on the floor and sleep happily. I saw my green suitcase, and immediately went to grab it and haul it off the conveyer belt type thing. Trish grabbed her blue suitcase and we followed Randy, Mia, John and Jeff out the doors through the last security steps.

* * *

We go to thee hotel at just after 3, I hadn't really slept on the coach but chatted constantly with new found pal Beth Phoenix and also Trish, was introduced better to Melina and found out that both Beth and Melina were pretty down to earth, whereas Jillian still kind of pissed me off because she didn't stop talking on the coach.

I was last to get off the coach, since my bag was put in the coach first, it was last to come out. _Evil bag people._ I thanked the person who gave me my suitcase and then rolled it in with me, into the hotel. When I got in the foyer Coachman was there, _Just fucking great! Him again. _He was addressing everyone, and everyone was stood in pairs, and then I panicked. _No, don't do what I think your _gonna_ do._

"Hmm...Ashley, you will be rooming with John. Think you two know each other." He commented while handing me a keycard, and then leaving for his room. _You gotta be kidding._

"What the hell just happened?!" I said as I turned to face Mia.

"He paired us all up cos there are only 8 rooms for us and the rest of the roster has 4, so he had to pair us all up. We didn't get a choice. One for Coachman, Trish & Beth, Maria & Candice, Jillian & Melina, Mickie & Me, Randy & Jeff, Shawn & Paul...You and John." She finished.

"Great…" I said with a sad smile "well this is gonna be awkward." I had told Mia about the kiss during the car journey to LAX, she was as confused as me. Well this sure was going to be interesting. Everyone started to go to their rooms and get rest before the show tomorrow. _At least everyone was on the same floors. _I could see John looking at me in the corner of my eye.

"Behave Cena! I've got my eye on you!" I said before heading to the elevator.

"And I've got both eyes on you!" he said with a mischievous grin.


	8. Settling In

_**JOHN POV**_

"You have got to be kidding" Ashley exclaimed as she entered the hotel room.

"A double bed. What are the chances?" I replied as a shut the door behind me and stretched out on the bed with my hands resting behind my head, while Ashley groaned and dumped her bags and suitcase by the window.

"At least the room's got a nice view" She said in defeat, I walked over to her confidently, stood behind her and slipped my arms around her waist. I felt her relax in my arms, and then tense up when she realized what was going on.

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee." She said uncomfortably, while moving out of my arms leaving me stood by the window. "You want some?" she asked me while she grabbed a 10 dollar note from her bag and her keycard.

"Nah, I'm good" I replied while smiling at her. _She so had a thing for me. _I thought while I watched her leave the room.

_**ASH POV  
**_I closed the door behind me and relaxed. _Oh god! What is he trying to do?! _I made my way down to the hotel restaurant. I took the stairs, going down 3 floors then I had the restaurant in sight and saw it was pretty crowded. _Starbucks?_ I thought while walking out the hotel. I felt the cold air hit my skin and I instantly hugged my hoodie towards my body and headed down the street for my nearest boost of caffeine. _Shit. My phone. _I was going to call Mia or Trish and ask them to meet me down Starbucks for a chat were I wouldn't run into John but I guess that's not gonna happen now.

I turned the corner and sighed in relief when I saw the Starbucks logo sticking out on the street. _Thank god!_ I pushed open the heavy doors, the place was pretty quiet. Some students, a couple in their 30's, some teenagers gossiping and 4 mom's with their kids chatting in the corner, I walked over to the counter and waited in the queue.

"Oh my god" I turned around when I heard a girl talk behind me. "You're Ashley right? From Raw?" she asked me with an excited grin, I couldn't help but smile. _This was so unreal. _

"Yeah" I replied, while looking at the girl stood before me. She was my height, had long dark brown hair, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a rolling stones image on the front, a pair of really cute jeans and converses.

"Oh my god. I watched your debut with Mia on Raw, me and my friends thought you both were amazing." She said with a permanent smile. "How come you're here in Phoenix?" she asked me

"We're doing a couple of house shows here in Arizona and some signings for the rest of the week" I replied, while moving one space forward in the queue.

"My brother and I are going to the house show tomorrow" She said while beaming back at me. "Would I be able to get an autograph?" she asked me nervously.

"Sure! Absolutely" I responded while taking the piece of paper she handed to me. "What's your name?"

"Peyton" she said while handing me a pen.

"I love that name" I took the pen from her, and signed the paper. _Peyton, Hope you enjoy the house show in Phoenix tomorrow night, Love Ashley x :) _I handed her back the piece of paper. She looked at it momentarily stunned and replied "Thank you" with a huge grin.

"Next" the Starbucks guy called out.

"Hi, ermm just a coffee please." I ordered

"3.95 please" I handed over the 10 dollar bill and he gave me back my change and then I moved to the side and waited for my coffee. Peyton had just placed her order for a vanilla frapachino. _Not a bad choice girly. _

"Sorry, but ermm…could I get a picture with you?" she asked me while she waited for her drink.

"Yeah that's okay" she stood beside me and whipped out her phone from her back pocket and took the picture with me and her. My drink arrived on the counter and I took it and hugged the girl quickly before saying "good choice of drink by the way" with a smile and turning to walk out the door.

The feel of the breeze on my face when I walked out of Starbucks with my coffee in hand was relaxing, I pulled on my sleeves to cover my hands to keep me warm and then wrapped my hands around the coffee cup while walking back towards the hotel. _ I could always go visit Mia in her room. _ I pondered the thought while arriving at the hotel entrance, I pushed open the revolving doors and entered the lobby. I smiled to the receptionist and walked up the stairs. I pushed my keycard in the slot and opened the door to find John lying on the bed still with his phone in his hand texting someone.

"Wow you've done so much since I was gone." I said sarcastically while putting my keycard on the side.

"HA! Miss Sarcasm are we today?" I questioned me

"Indeed we are." I kicked off my shoes while jumping onto the small couch in front of the TV. Picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels.

"There's nothing on" he said with a smirk

"Okay then Mr. Know It All" yet I continued to flick through channels, there was nothing interesting on. _He was right._

"Told you" he smiled at me.

"Smartass" I turned the TV off, and lifted my feet up onto the couch and taking a final sip of my coffee and then throwing it into the bin in the corner of the room. I cuddled myself into the sofa, _so uncomfortable._

"Y'know, there's plenty of space on this bed for you to fall asleep on"

"Bet you'd just love that wouldn't you" I said with a small smile.

"I would" I looked up at him to find him smirking cockily. _How can he look so hot?_ "But I'm headed over to Randy's room to watch some football with him and Paul…You wanna come?" he asked me while standing up. _So he can be genuinely sweet?_

"Nah, I think I'm gonna head over to see Mia in a bit" I replied. I didn't _have_ to go and see Mia, I _could _go and watch football with him and the guys. _Wonder who's playing. _I thought as John smiled, said bye and walked out the door. _You missed your chance. _I told myself as I leaned back against the couch, I wriggled into the padding of the couch and then stood up in defeat. I got up and crawled onto the bed were John had been lying only moments ago, _so comfortable._

_**JOHN POV**_

"Hey, man" Jeff opened the door with a football jersey and combats on

"Woah…how come you got a better room than mine?"

"Cause ours is a twin _not _a double" Jeff stated.

"Beer?" Randy asked as he pulled out a Coors lite from the mini fridge.

"Yeah, thanks man" I took the beer then took a seat in front of the TV, The games was set to start at 9:00, so there was a couple of minutes until it started. We heard a knock at the door, Randy got up with a groan and opened the door to find Candice Michelle, in bikini top and black shorts and carrying a towel.

"Woah! Hello there" Randy said while opening the door further for her to come in.

"Yeah, Whatever. Ermm so! The hotel has closed the pool so it's only open to us WWE people-"

"How'd you get them to do that?" I cut her off and asked.

"I have my ways" she replied with a wink, while the rest of us laughed. By this point Paul had just arrived at the door.

"Hey Candi" he said to her, not acknowledging that she was in a bikini and just headed straight for a beer.

"So who's up for it?" she said with a grin

"Up for what?" Paul asked from the couch.

"Pool. It's been closed so it's only open to us" she repeated.

"I'm in." Jeff and I said at the same time, Randy agreed to join as well. We turned to look at Paul, who was glued to the football game.

"Paul?" Randy asked him

"Yeah…?"

"You coming for some pool fun?"

"Ermm... No thanks Randy. I think I'm just gonna watch the game then phone Steph about tomorrow." He replied still glued to the screen

"Oh yeah, She's got the scan tomorrow." Randy replied

"Yep" Paul grinned in excitement, it was His and Stephanie's second child. I quickly left the room to change into my trunks for swimming leaving Randy and Jeff changing into their swimming stuff, Ashley was asleep on the bed when I had got in the room. I came back 5 minutes later, trunks on underneath my shorts.

"Alright man, well you can stay in here and watch the game" Randy said as he exited the room with me and Jeff in front of him.

_**ASH POV**_

I had heard the door open about 5 minutes ago, it was John. He came in, went into the bathroom, came out 2 minutes later then left again. Once he had left I went to my suitcase to retrieve a magazine, _US Weekly_. I heard a knock at the door and left the magazine on the bed and dragged myself towards the door.

"Hi!" Trish stood before me, grinning like a child who had just gotten some ice cream. She was wearing an orange bikini and black jogging bottoms and carrying a towel.

"Hey there smiley…" I opened the door further and walked back towards the bed.

"Oh no!" she scolded me while shutting the door behind her. "No! Don't go back to sleep. We're going swimming" she said while beaming down at me, while stood at the window riffling through my suitcase, that I had opened only minutes ago.

"What?"

"Swimming"

"Yeah I got that-"

"Ooooh! This is so cute! Where'd you get it?" she asked me while holding up a red spotty bikini with matching bottoms.

"Ermm some shop back in Miami, I think" I responded while sitting up to see her pick out a white tank top and my worn mini denim shorts.

"Where's Mia?"

"Oh! She was getting changed when I went in to see her. She's going down to the pool with Mickie. Okay get changed!" she said while throwing the bikini and shorts in my direction. I got up without a question or a groan and headed into the bathroom to change, while Trish plopped herself on the bed and flipped through _US Weekly_. I emerged minutes later with the bikini and shorts on.

"Oh John's gonna love you in that" she said with a wink. "Teasing him? Or is that a preview?" she said while laughing and throwing me the tank top to put on. I put it on over the bikini, grabbed a towel and my keycard, and then playfully punched her on the arm for that comment about John.

"Oww!" she moaned in pain while walking down towards the indoor pool.


	9. The Pool

_**ASH POV:  
**_"So when we got into the room I walked over to the window while he was on the bed, and all of a sudden I feel these arms around my waist and for a second JUST A SECOND I relax into 'em but then I realized whose they were-" I explained to Trish as we walked down the stairs towards the indoor pool in the hotel, in Arizona.

"Sounds to me as though YOU have a crush on the ex-champ" Trish said with a knowing smile.

"No…It's just ever since Sean I've been alone, and I've missed having a boyfriend, someone to hug whenever, comfort you, and just _be_ there. You know?"

"Yeah I know but you can tell that you both have crushes on each other. Half the Raw roster has even noticed!" she said with a laugh "So why not take a chance with him? He's honestly a nice guy, who has also gone through a break up with someone 2 months ago. So maybe you could give him a chance" Trish said while we approached the double door that lead you into the indoor pool.

"We'll see" I responded as we both pushed open a door each, to enter. I saw John immediately, he was on a lounger in between Randy and Mia. I looked around the room, no-one was in the pool, everyone was on loungers laughing and chatting while music was playing from a stereo. Candice, Mickie, Jeff, Mia, John and Randy were all in a row on loungers down the side of the pool. Trish and I walked towards two empty loungers next to Randy, which were also nearest the door. We plopped down onto the loungers with our towels, when Randy turned towards us.

"Well hello there" He said with his trademark smirk. I looked across to the empty pool, and then an idea struck me.

"Randy, how come no-one is in the pool?" I asked him

"I dunno, the girls are probably afraid of getting their hair wet or something." He said with a laugh and then him and John resumed talking again. I looked across at Trish with a smile.

"Trish you know what I'm thinking?"

"I sure as hell do girly" she said with a smirk and shredding her shorts, which got Randy and John's attention, I stood up and did the same. I could feel John's eyes on me and when I looked to the right and saw him, his eyes caught mine, I broke it when I turned to Trish.

"On 3?" I asked her while we asked to the corner of the room, so we had a good run up to the pool.

"Yep. 1"

"2"

"3!" Trish exclaimed catching everyone's attention, we ran up and bomb dived into the pool splashing water everywhere.

I emerged from the water a couple of seconds after, Trish was already up from the water, smoothing down her wet hair, I high fived her and then we looked around the room. I saw Mickie, Candice, Mia and Jeff shredding their clothes about to dive into the pool, Randy and John were still on their loungers. Jeff had done a crazy jump into the pool, Mia and Candice simply dived while Mickie sat on the edge of the pool and jumped into the pool, and then went underwater to wet her hair.

"C'mon you two don't be fun crushers. Get in!" Trish said to John and Randy.

"Nah were fine were enjoying the view" Randy said with a laugh

"What are you? Chicken?" I asked them while approaching the side and pealed off my wet white tank top which had gone see-through. "Scared of the iddy biddy water?" I held the tank top in my hands then chucked it at John, it hit him square on the chest.

"Your gonna regret that" he said while taking off his shorts to reveal his trunks, then bomb dived into the pool with Randy following in with a jump into the pool. Jeff and Mia were laughing at one end the pool, Mickie and Candice had jumped onto the edge of the pool, so feet were splashing in the water, while Trish and I were awaiting John and Randy to emerge from the water. I felt two hands on my ankles then my body went underwater, I popped up seconds later after being pulled under and saw John, Trish and Randy laughing, I went straight for John, putting my hands on his shoulders and then pushing him under water. I felt water splash on my back turned around to see Trish and Randy splashing and pushing each other underwater. I turned to round and saw John right in front of me, with a smirk on his face, he kept on walking towards me until he was an inch away from my face, he leaned in slowly, our noses touching, water dripping off both of our faces. _Could he get any hotter?_ Then all of a sudden he dunked me underwater while I pulled him under with me.

* * *

Candice and Mickie had left just 10 minutes ago, Jeff and Mia were busy making out in the far end of the pool, while Trish, Randy, John and I were in the Jacuzzi talking. I looked over to John who was mid sentence. _Maybe I should give him a chance. Maybe I should just relax a bit. Maybe just for tonight I should see where I end up. _

"…but anyway-" John tried to continue but was cut off by Trish.

"AND WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING!?" Trish shouted to Jeff and Mia who were sneaking out of the doors.

"Dude! NOT IN OUR ROOM!" Randy shouted quickly

"Okay I'm beginning to get pretty cold so I shall leave you 3 in there. Have fun Ash" she replied with a wink.

"Actually I think I'll go with you Trish, might end up rooming with you and Beth if Mia is in my room with Jeff" he said while following Trish out of the Jacuzzi. I lifted myself out of the Jacuzzi, into the connecting pool.

"So I'm being left on my own then?" John said with a disappointed face, while Trish and Randy exited through the doors.

"Nope, I'm just swimming" I replied with a smile as I floated on my back in the pool.

"You know you can't resist me. That's why you moved away from me" He said with a cocky smile. He got out of the Jacuzzi and followed me into the pool and slowly approached me.

"Oh really? You think I can't resist you? Hmm" I replied while swimming to the side of the pool. "How am I doing so far at resisting you?" I asked him, while he approached me at the side. Water was dripping off his chest, He looked down at me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Not so good" he said as he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I could feel myself losing control and not caring about anything else than this, he moved in closer and I pressed my body against his and deepened the kiss, feeling his hand on my face. I ran my hands across his smooth, hard stomach. His lips just how I remembered them to be. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, while John caught me and pushed me against the side of the pool, while I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he kissed me again, harder and deeper. _Oh god! What am I doing? _I thought as my hands wandered down his back. I dropped my legs down from his waist and broke the kiss, and looked up at him he had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile up at him, a rush of embarrassment came over me _What have I done?_ I thought to myself as I made some stupid excuse to leave.

"Ermm I'm tired and I'm meeting Mia early so I'm gonna go to bed" I said before swimming to the steps to leave the pool.

* * *

_**JOHN POV:  
**_I waited in the pool 15 minutes before leaving the pool, I walked towards my lounger and picked up my shorts and keycard and then my eyes fell upon Ashley's wet tank top.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_"_What are you? Chicken?" Ashley asked Randy and John while approaching the side and pealing off her wet white tank top which had gone see-through. "Scared of the iddy biddy water?" Ashley held the tank top in her hands then chucked it at John, it hit him square on the chest.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

There was now a wet circle on the lounger from where the tank top had been, I picked it up, turned off the stereo and dried myself off quickly with a towel someone had left and then pushed open the doors to leave.

I put my keycard in, the door clicked open, and I walked in the room and heard the shower on. I put my shorts, the towel and her tank top on the side along with my keycard. I picked up the TV remote and switched the TV onto to watch the highlights of tonight's game, I heard the shower stop and 10 minutes later Ashley emerged quietly, her facial expression was unreadable. She was wearing a green tank top and black shorts, she caught my eye before she got into bed, while I finished off watching the game highlights on the couch.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** _Aloha everyone, another day, another chapter from yours truly :) The next chapter shall be up once I write it but I'm having a bit of writers' block. Got any ideas for this fic PM me, you might just see it in the next chapter :) Reviews Are Love..._


	10. The Photoshoot

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**__BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

I reached out to stop the violent beeping coming from my cell phone on the side table. It read 8.30am._ Oh fuck off! _I thought as I slided the phone shut and snuggled back into the warm body next to me. I froze and slowly opened my eyes; my face was snuggled into the crook of this person's neck. John. I let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't one of the other guys' on the roster. My phone let out another violent beep, John groaned, he moved and his arm fell over my waist. I reached out for the second time, this time turning off the alarm and carefully sliding out of bed, trying not to wake up John. I have to meet Mia at 9.30 in the lobby for a Starbucks catch-up.

I gazed down at the sleeping body in the double bed of the hotel room, and then my phone vibrated in my hand, which caused me to jump. CallerId told me that 'Mia cell' was calling me, I slided my cell open and walked into the bathroom, shut the door and then sat on the edge of the bath.

"Good Morning Miss Fox, This is your wake up call by request of Miss Mia Davis" Mia called from the other end of the phone. She was always a morning person where I was…the complete opposite.

"HA! HA!" I whispered back in a sarcastic tone. "Worried I was going to be late were you?"

"Well… kinda" she replied with a small laugh

"Well I'm glad you have so much faith in me" I replied again in a sarcastic way

"Why are you whispering?" she questioned me "Are you still in bed?!"

"No, I didn't wanna wake John"

"He's still asleep? Jeez!"

"Well not everyone is an early bird like yourself"

"HA! Funny! So what did happen with and him when I left you?"

"So what did happen with you and Jeff when you left us?"

"Nice one" she laughed "Okay talk later, you go try and make yourself look decent enough for me to be seen with you" she replied sarcastically.

"Pfft! Bye Dude" I hung up and began to get ready to meet her. After I was finished in the bathroom I wandered back into the bedroom and picked out black cargo pants, a pink tank top, black converses and a trucker hat to wear for today. Some of the Raw and Smackdown! Superstars and Divas had a photoshoot for new profile's and also WWE magazine. So today was gonna be quite busy, we were meant to be at the studio at 12, which gave me and Mia plenty of catch-up time. I grabbed my bag, keycard and phone and left the hotel room silently at 9.30

_**JOHN POV:  
**__RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

I groaned and reached out with my eyes closed for my cell phone, knocking my keycard to the floor.

"Hello?" I asked the caller as I flipped my phone open.

"C'mon wake up! We've gotta be down at the studio at 12 and it's already…11.30" the voice said

"Who is this? I croaked down the phone line

"Randy. It's Randy and I'm gonna come over there and beat your ass if your not down in the lobby in 5 minutes." Randy replied

"Alright man, chill. If it's 11.30 then we've got plenty of time to get to wherever the shoot is." I said as I swung my legs out of bed and stretched.

"Correction. The studio is half an hour away, so we are going to be late."

"Okay okay okay, I'm on my way down, man" I responded as I flipped the phone shut and got ready fast, pulling on random shorts and t-shirts and brushing my teeth. I got down in the lobby just under 10 minutes, Randy wasn't even there. _Typical._ I took a seat on the comfortable hotel chairs, pulled my hat over my eyes and shut my eyes.

"Yo! Buddy! Wake up! Let's go!" He said, already half way out the hotel main door.

_**ASH POV:  
**_"Thanks" I responded as I reached for my coffee, we chose to sit on the brown plush comfortable couch by the window, placing my bag down next to me with Mia to my left.

"So you and John first" she said with a wide grin on her face

"Honestly, not much to tell I mean last night made out in the swimming pool this morning I woke up next to him …and then snuggled back into him." I explained while stirring my coffee waiting for it to cool down a bit.

"Woah rewind. Last night. Swimming Pool. So this was after Jeff and me left and after Trish and Randy left?"

"Yep"

"And?" I stared at her blankly "Dude! Don't leave me hanging! What happened?" she took a sip of her Caramel Macchiato.

"Well, after you left with Jeff, Trish and Randy left. We lasted about 5 minutes before we started kissing, he was saying how I couldn't resist him before and that's why I moved away and I replied with something like 'oh you don't think I can resist you?' or something and we kissed, and then after I made some lame excuse about being tired and having to meet you early and I left."

"You left?" she said in disbelief

"Yup"

"Why?"

"I Dunno, I guess I felt guilty or embarrassed or something" I responded while taking a long sip of the hot coffee

"Well, you shouldn't I mean its been well over 3 months since you and Sean broke up" she looked up at me "Is that it? Do you still love Sean? Or is it just you still regret things with him?"

"No, I don't still love him or miss him. I'm over him. It's just…I dunno I guess I feel guilty for not noticing it with Sean. It's just gonna be hard to open my heart again to another guy"

"Well that's okay, cause John's not any guy…He could be your guy" she said while smiling then taking a sip of her drink "Well, he could if you took a chance, cause John's a playa he'll probably go grab another girl if you don't take him" she said while laughing.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically "Okay! Enough about me, what's going on with you and Jeff?" I said with a wink

"Honestly? Nothing" she said simply "After we left the pool, he walked me back to my room said goodnight and then I was about to walk into my room when he pulled my arm back and kissed me" she said while staring down at her drink with a huge smile on her face.

"And that's nothing?"

"Yeah?" she laughed took a sip then began smiling again. "I guess I will see how it goes today at the photoshoot" she said with a smirk

"Shit! Photoshoot!" I exclaimed while grabbing my coffee and bag and heading for the door with Mia beside me. We hailed a cab and headed over to a LA based studio, it ended up being a 35 minute cab ride, and we got there just before 12. Trish, Paul (Triple H) and Jeff were already there. We showed the guy at the front of the studio our passes, he let us in and we entered a large, freezing cold building. I reached for my sleeves, then realizing I had left my jacket at the hotel. _Damn it. _I turned around to see Mia but she had already worked her way over to see Jeff. I wandered over to where Trish and Paul were talking.

"You're on time!" Trish exclaimed, while pulling me into a hug.

"Yep but very cold" I replied. I felt a cold breeze hit my arms and I turned around and saw Randy and John enter the door Mia and I had only just entered moments ago. John caught my eye, and then I was pulled back into the conversation with Trish while Paul went over to speak to Randy and John.

"Hmm I sense a bit of sexual tension" Trish said to me while leading me towards flashing bulbs.

"Between you and Paul?" I said while laughing

"No, between you and John" she said with a smirk.

"Nah. Woah…"

"Yep… I think you're up next. Amy and Adam won't be long" Trish said while we sat on the steel chairs by the wall. I was looking up at Amy (Lita) and Adam, posing for the WWE magazine cover. 10 minutes later, they finished and headed over towards Trish and me.

"Hi, you must be Ashley. I saw your debut on Raw, it was impressive. I'm Amy by the way" she extended her hand.

"Thanks" I shook her hand and Adam caught my eye and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite debut diva" he said with a chuckle. I met Adam on the day of mine and Mia's debut, and I instantly took a liking to him, he seemed like an older brother type of guy.

"Don't let Mia hear you say that" I responded while standing up to accept his hug. We continued on talking until a woman called my name, I turned in the direction of the voice and walked over to the woman.

"Right Ashley, I'm Elizabeth Rottie, the one who finds and supplies all these wonderful clothes these Diva's wear on their photoshoots for the WWE. So let's get you ready!" she said to me in a strong Texas accent. I followed her until I was in some sort of changing room, with clothes on hangers and rails. I spotted a mirror in the corner, with make-up arranged neatly around it. 15 minutes later, my hair was styled and my make-up was applied and I was ready.

* * *

"Okay. Great. Hold it." Graham, the photographer was instructing me on the poses to do for my profile page. "Yep. Okay last 2 now" he clicked the last two and came over and showed me some of them. I thanked him and left the photo area, and rejoined Trish, Mia, Jeff and Randy.

"You are up now" I said to Mia as I sat down on, and then Mia left.

"But did you hear what Regal had planned for Raw this week? He was suggesting that…" Jeff was saying, as someone nudged my in the side. I looked up and saw Adam, he signaled me for to follow him, we left Randy, Jeff and Trish continue talking as Adam and I walked over to craft service, I sat on the chair opposite to him as he began to question me.

"So you going to explain to me what's going on with you two then?" He began saying while smirking. "Or am I going to have to get it out of you somehow?" he said with a small laugh.

"You as well?" I said with a groan.

"Don't give me that" he said in his Edge cocky voice, which caused me to laugh.

* * *

"So where is this signing thing after then?" I asked Amy. We were sat on the green couch, so we had a view of everyone who was having their photo taken; Orton and John were on set right now for some photoshoot for WWE Magazine.

"Uhhmm I think its at a place downtown." she responded "Its gonna be you, me, Adam, Randy, John, Paul, Mia, Trish and Jeff. Possibly Jericho and some other divas. It's like a huge signing right before the One Night Stand pay-per view, so I guess it's kinda big" she said with a small laugh.

"Ashley, can you come over here for a sec?" the photographer called me over to the set where Randy and John were standing. I approached the set, while pulling up my black cargo pants that kept falling down.

"What'd you need?" I asked him.

"I wanna try something out. I'm intending on doing it with Mia, Jeff and Matt's photo possibly in next month's cover, So it's worth a try with you to see if it works" he said while gesturing towards the set, I walked towards were John and Randy were stood. The black screen that was there for me had now changed to a green screen.

"Okay I want you to stand in between them, with a hand on each of their chests, as if you were pushing them apart" I looked up at them both, they were both dressed as if they were ready to wrestle. I stood in between them and suddenly felt very small. I had my left hand on Randy's chest and my right hand on John's chest.

"Jeez Orton, do you have to put so much oil on your chest?" I said to him in a sarcastic way.

"Damn, I thought you liked that?" he responded while raising an eyebrow at me, causing me to laugh.

"Okay great, now John and Randy do the same as you were last time, but put more weight forward so it looks realistic, as if your trying to get to each other" they did as they were told, and leant forward slightly, while I looked straight on into the camera.

* * *

"Okay, that was perfect. Thanks you three." the photographer said to us as we left the green screen and the photographer handed John and Randy their hoodies..

"You three? Can't he remember our names?" I responded as I headed for a coffee from craft service.

"I need to talk to Paul before we leave so, I'll see you guys at the signing" Randy said as he parted with us. Leaving John and me. Alone. Again.

"So how did you sleep last night" John asked me as we approached the table with the coffee machines on it.

"Ermm quite well actually." I responded while looking up at him. _There is still something not right with him. It's like I can't- _

"Well I woke up in the middle of night and you seemed pretty comfy when you were snuggled into me" he said with a teasing smile. _Damn him._

"Yeah…Well…I was cold and you were hogging the covers" I said back as I watched the white polystyrene cup begin to fill with hot coffee.

"Excuse, Excuses, Excuses" he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the table and leant against the stone wall. My cup finished filling, I walked over to where John was standing and stood in front of him.

The main door opened once more and the breeze hit me square on. It sent shivers up my spine and goosebumps appeared on my arms

"Cold?" John asked me while putting his bottle of water down. He took his hoodie off and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said, responding with a smile. I looked up at him and our locked eyes, the heat of my coffee floating up to my face. His eyes fixed on me like crazy glue-

"John! Ashley!" Paul shouted to us. "We gotta get going!" the crazy glue broke, and we turned to see Paul waiting by the door for us. "C'mon the coach won't wait forever. grab your stuff and lets get going" I grabbed my bag, said thanks to everyone and then exited the building. I hugged John's hoodie to my body, I looked up at saw him smirking at me as I walked onto the coach.

* * *

__

**A/N: **Writer's block SUCKS! This chapter was written in about 4 hours, in between revision for exams. And I officially hate French exams :) just thought I'd share that. I added banners for this fic this week as well, took some time to sort things out with photobucket and then I gave up and went back to imageshack. I am also writing up ideas for 2 new fics, one will be a one-shot about Edge and his special day and the other will a be a series fic about- actually I'm gonna leave it as a surprise :D

_Also__ Thankyou to __**everyone**__ who has: read, reviewed and favoritised this story! So go on make me smile, while I revise for my exams, by posting a review..._


	11. Tag Team Partners

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**_"John" I called after him as everyone began to pile out of the coach and into the hotel. "I think this is yours…" I said to him as I handed back the hoodie he lent me after the shoot.

"Yeah, even though it looked better on you" He smirked and looked down at me. "You wanna head over to the bar for a drink?" he asked me with a smile that made me melt.

"I would love to but I'm totally wiped out from today, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning" he headed to the bar, where some of the other Superstars were.

"Trish…" She swiveled round at the sound of her name and saw me walking towards her.

"Hey Girly"

"Have you seen Mia? She has my phone" I explained while looking around the hotel lobby for her, and saw something different.

"Nope, she might be with Jeff, They've been almost inseparable since…" her voice trailed off as she saw what I was looking at, or should I saw _who_ I was looking at. John was stood with a woman with brown hair, very pretty. They were smiling at each other, hugging each other tightly and then they disappeared into the bar.

"Oh jeez, Ash" Trish commented.

"Who was that?" I asked her while turning back to face her

"That would be Rachel. Her and John were going out with each other for a couple of years but they broke up a couple of months ago or something. I didn't know she was back in town"

"Oh" was all that could escape my mouth at that point. "Can I crash with you tonight?" I asked her; not wanting to spend the night snuggled into John.

"Yeah sure" we started to walk up to the floor where all the WWE Superstars and Divas were staying. I entered the room grabbed all my things and then headed back to Trish's room that she shared with Beth Phoenix. That night I slept on the couch, alone, no-one to snuggle into, and no-one to hog the covers.

* * *

4 title changes, new workouts and new friends have been made in the last couple of weeks. Mickie was now champion after defeating the Glamazon, Triple H was now WWE champion after defeating Orton, JBL and Cena and also Kane had beat Chavo in less than 10 seconds for the ECW championship and Taker had continued the winning streak at WrestleMania 24 and beaten Edge for the WHC. To say the least it has been crazy, I had grew closer to Mickie and Candice recently and Mia had began dating Jeff. The Rachel incident had passed but I hadn't forgotten it, and since then there had been numerous cameo appearances by her which is probably why I hadn't seen John in over a week. It was Monday night again and I was in the women's locker room changing into my ring attire which consisted of black lycra pants, that hugged to my toned legs, from the grueling workouts with Candice Michelle and Mickie. I pulled on my black wifebeater and knee pads and I was ready to go. I heard a knock on the door which startled me.

"Its open" I shouted through the wooden door. A stage tech guy with a clipboard popped his head round the door.

"William Regal would like to see you in his office"

"Okay, I'll be right there" I nodded

* * *

"So that's why I've asked you to come see me. We feel that you two have made a huge impact in the women's division already having been here in over 2 months and we think its time for you two to decide if you would like to continue competing as a team or separately." William Regal explained to Mia and I, as we sat on the plush leather seats. I looked over to Mia. "This decision is entirely yours" I nodded in understandment, then glanced at Mia I could tell she wanted to start competing on her own, as did i.

"What do you think, Ash?" She asked me with wide eyes, full of hope and happiness.

"Yeah, Why not?" I responded as I smiled back at Mia.

"Yeah, We'll take a shot at going separately" Mia smiled brightly back at Regal.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed in his posh English voice. "We were thinking of you two competing against each other in an inter-gender tag team match. The advantage is you two can pick you would like as your partners, and that match will be before the main event tonight"

* * *

"Let me guess, your gonna pick a certain high flyer for your partner?" I questioned her as we left Regal's office.

"Yeah, him or Umaga" we laughed as we walked down the random hallway. "You gonna ask John?"

"Well since we haven't talked since Rachel appeared out of the blue…I'm gonna say no" I fired back at her with a sad smile "Is it okay if I catch you later? I wanna go find my tag partner" I said with a smirk

"You gonna tell me who it is?" she asked me pleadingly

"And the ruin the surprise? Hell no!" I laughed while heading in the direction of a certain locker room "I'll see you out there!" I shouted back to her.

* * *

I knocked on the door lightly, 10 seconds later it slowly opened. "Hey, can I come in?" I asked him when he opened the door.

"Sure" he responded simply while opening the door further. I hopped onto the bench while he finished off putting his boots on. "what's up?"

"Ermm I need to ask you something…"

"Shoot"

"John's Ex Girlfriend, Rachel. Did you know her?" I asked him while fiddling with the laces on my boots.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Cause I saw them together like weeks ago, and he hasn't talked to me since. Since then I've seen her at some house shows and RAW a couple of times. I just wanted to know-"

"More about her" he finished for me.

"Yeah" I looked up at him and we locked eyes.

"Well, they were together for a couple of years, but as far as I know, she broke up with him, I think, a couple of months ago because he was always on the road and she never saw him." I stayed silent, just listening intently. "You like him don't you?"

"Yeah. I mean I did, I'm not so sure anymore." I glanced around the room quickly my eyes fell on John's bag. I starred at his hoodie, the one that he had given to me at the photoshoot many weeks ago. I wondered if he thought about me, if he missed me even.

"Ashley…" Randy pulled me back into focus. I turned to look at him standing up to my side.

"Yeah. sorry." I stood up next to him and faced him. "So the main reason I came in here to speak to you was to ask you a favor. Do you have any matches planned for tonight?"

* * *

I jumped up onto an equipment box that was located near the curtain. We went on in 10 minutes; Carlito and Santino had just been beaten by Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly. I could hear the cheers form the sell out crowd in the Bernie Robbins Stadium in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

_JR: Stay tuned, folks, because after this commercial we'll be back with an inter-gender tag team match up, With Mia and Jeff Hardy teaming up to take on Randy Orton and Ashley._

_King: That's right the two rookie divas, for the first time ever will be going against each other._

"Nervous?" Randy said to me as he approached the equipment box I was sat on.

"Nah" I looked at him, he was ready to go in his ring attire.

"So I'm curious, why'd you choose me to be your tag team partner?" he questioned me

"Well it was either you or Umaga" I joked

"Ha!, no seriously"

"Because I know you'd have my back" I jumped down from the box.

"Sure it wasn't because of my good looks?" he commented while smirking at me cockily.

"No Mr. Ego" I fired back to him sarcastically.

"Are you two going out together or separately?" A stage technician asked us, I turned to Randy and he answered for me.

"Together"

"His titantron" I finished as the stage tech guy walked away. Mia and Jeff were strolling over to where we were stood, Jeff hair was now a bright blue with neon green.

"Mia and Jeff you guys are up!" a different stage tech guy shouted towards them. Jeff's music blasted through the speakers in the arena, and Jeff and Mia disappeared through the curtain. It was only when Jeff moved, that I saw him. I could see John glaring at us; I looked up at Randy and noticed that it was Randy that he was glaring at. He switched his eyes to mine, turning off glare mode and switching on neutral. I twitched under his gaze, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, He then simply nodded to me and walked away.

"You two are up" the stage technician stated quickly before hitting Randy's music.

"Ready partner?" he looked down at me.

"As I'll ever be"

**A/N: Thought I would put Randy into the mix today, AGAIN thank you to ****everyone**** who has reviewed and read this fic. And I will be updating ASAP :) Review me and it will be up quicker, it's the only way I know that you guys like this fic . . . **


	12. Potion Lounge

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**__Hey!  
__Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now it's time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Take what's mine_

"And Introducing their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Randy Orton and Ashley!" Lillian said into the microphone over Randy's theme, before swiftly exiting the ring.

I ran through the curtain ahead of Randy, while he took his time doing his whole macho walk, I pointed up towards the people in the raised seating on both sides of the the RAW stage before running down the ramp slapping hands of fans on either side. Randy and I got to the ring, Randy entering first and leaning on the second rope for me to enter. I jumped up to the second turnbuckle next to Randy and put my fist to the air, while Randy raised both his arms to the air and did his signature pose on the second turnbuckle.

_JR: Well, fol__ks, if you've just tuned in, We have an inter-gender tag team match up with Jeff Hardy and Mia taking on Ashley and Randy Orton.  
__King: and this will also be the first time that Ashley and Mia are going against each other in the ring tonight, on RAW.  
__JR: Looks like Jeff and Randy are going to start things off in the match tonight. Randy taking advantage putting Hardy into a headlock.  
__King: I don't know about you JR but I sure am curious, since this is an inter-gender match, meaning it could end up Ashley against Jeff Hardy or even Mia against Randy Orton! Powerslam by Randy Orton onto Jeff Hardy.  
__JR: Well let's just hope we won't see any RKO's onto these lovely young women tonight.  
__King:__ A nice standing dropkick by Orton onto Hardy.  
__JR: Orton hooks the leg...oh and a kick out at 2.  
__King: Things starting to spee__d up now as Jeff Hardy is taking advantage, and- Woah! A vicious clothesline from Randy Orton.  
__JR: Orton's got that look in his eye, like he's about to kill his prey..._

"RKO! RKO! RKO!" I looked to my left and saw a group of people chanting for Randy to do an RKO on Jeff. I pointed to them and smiled at them before joining in with them, banging my hand on the turnbuckle in beat to them, while chanting "RKO"

_King: This could be the end of the match right here, Orton going for the RKO on Hardy.  
__JR: Hardy counters! Randy Orton going head first for the ring post.  
__King: The Legend Killer doesn't look too happy, JR. _

"Come on, Randy!" I cheered, he regained balance after being pushed into the ring post and did his signature pose, while Jeff's back was turned. I stifled a laugh, Jeff turned back round and Randy hit him with a powerful standing dropkick. Went for the pin and Jeff kicked out at 2.

"Tag?" He asked me with a smirk while approaching our corner. I slapped his hand and entered the ring, just as Jeff tagged Mia in.

_JR: This is definitely going to be interesting, King, These women going against each other for the first time. Both former tag partners showing respect for each other by slapping hands in the center of the ring and then going back to their corners-  
__King: Look at the evil smirk on Ashley's face! That's a Legend Killer Smirk!_

I turned my back on Mia, after I high-fived her in the center of the ring and then went back to my corner. I plastered an evil smirk on my face as I walked back to my corner and remembered the meeting Mia and I had with Regal earlier tonight.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_"_Wonderful!" Regal exclaimed in his posh English voice. "We were thinking of you two competing against each other in an inter-gender tag team match. The advantage is you two can pick you would like as your partners, and that match will be before the main event tonight. The creative team were also thinking of turning one of you heel and keeping the other face, what would be your perspective on that?"_

"_Ermm, who were you wanting to turn heel?" Mia asked him _

"_Well, originally we thought of Ashley as the heel" he looked at me then switched his glance to Mia. "But that could change"_

"_Well, I for one don't mind. Ashley?"_

"_Heel" I mumbled to myself as I pondered the thought of becoming a heel._

"_Ashley?" Mia pulled me back into the moment, where I was being put on the spot to decide whether to be good or bad. I always did crumble under pressure._

"_I guess becoming a heel wouldn't be so bad, right?" turning to Mia with a smile on my face. I knew Mia well enough to know, that she would hate being a heel, but me? I kinda like the idea of it.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

Mia came at me about to lock up; I changed that when I speared her to the mat with a slam. I hooked her leg and went for the pin but she kicked out and shot me a death glare. _Maybe that was a little harsh? _

_King: A Spear by Ashley, well this match certainly just got interesting.  
__JR: Ashley jumping onto the top turnbuckle and-  
__King: OH! That's gotta hurt, Ashley doing a somersault type maneuver off the top turnbuckle landing on her back instead of Mia.  
__JR: Mia taking advantage of a sore Ashley, going for the pin.  
__Ref: 1…2  
__King: Ashley kicking out at 2. A nice low dropkick by Mia._

Mia dragged me by the hair into her corner; I took a chance and slapped her round the face but it back fired on me when she slammed my face towards the mat.

_King:_ _Oh, that's gotta hurt.  
__JR: Mia going for the pin, Ashley's got her leg on the bottom rope. Ashley slowing trying to regain her strength now after that impact of her face hitting the mat. Ashley going for a huracanrana, and now the pin and a kick out by Mia at 1.  
__King: Ashley dragging Mia into the corner and a nice handspring back elbow by Ashley.  
__JR: Randy Orton is glaring at Jeff Hardy from his corner, It's gonna be interesting if those two get tagged in anytime soon. A springboard moonsault by Ashley onto Mia, this could be- Oh and a kick out at 2.  
__King: This is not gonna be pretty, Ashley tagging in the Legend Killer._

"Tag?" I asked Randy, while slapping his hand and exiting the ring through the bottom rope to stand on the apron. Immediately Mia sprinted across the ring and tagged Jeff in, who was fired up ready to go, Randy hit him with a tough punch which knocked Jeff back a bit but then hit Randy with a dropkick. The same group who chanting "RKO" were still cheering Randy on, Jeff hit Randy with a Twist of Fate and pinned him but Randy gripped the bottom rope and the pin was broken up. Jeff began to climb the turnbuckles outside of the ring. _Uh oh, this isn't good._ Jeff hit Randy with a Swanton bomb and the match was over in 3 seconds. Jeff's music blasted through the arena and the crowd erupted in cheers, referee Mike Chioda raised Mia and Jeff's hand in victory and then they quickly left the ring to go backstage. I entered the ring to check on Randy who was a bit dazed, we exited the ring slowly while Randy slung his arm over my shoulder and I helped him to the trainer's room backstage.

"Well that went well" he muttered as he rubbed his abs from where he had just taken a swanton bomb.

_

* * *

_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"It's open" Trish shouted through the door, while I was stretched out on my bed browsing the net. The door slowly opened and a tall male figure appeared in the doorway.

"Entering the hotel room, please welcome the former WWE champion, RANDY ORTON!" Trish said in her best ring announcer voice while I laughed from the bed.

"Just have to rub it in don't you?" he said back to her while shutting he door behind him and slumping on the couch in front of the beds. "And what do you girls have planned for tonight?"

"The oh so exciting night of chick flicks and room service, unless you've got an offer for us?" I smiled at him. _He did look hot tonight, in his jeans and black shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top and showed his toned chest. _My eyes wondered down his body and then up only to be met with Randy smirking at me, I blushed and turned back to my laptop.

"So how come your all dressed up then?" I asked him while still keeping my eyes fixed on the screen, to prevent another awkward moment.

"Didin't Candice ask you?" he frowned

"Ask us wha-" Trish copied the frown as I looked up from the laptop at Trish. Just then Candice burst through the door with an excited smile on her face.

"Who wants to go clubbing?" she grinned ear to ear as she surveyed the people around her.

* * *

We had arrived at Potion Lounge, a club known for their amazing drinks and a main nightclub in NYC at 10:30, already it was packed with RAW Superstars and Divas. Candice pulled me towards the bar and a bartender swiftly made his way over to us, after seeing Candice in a sparkly silver dress cut off mid thigh, with a reasonable amount of cleavage. Music was blasting through the speakers while strobe lights wondered the club, The bartender handed us our drinks and we turned around to survey the people around us. I chose to put on a black dress that cut off mid thigh and heels, my blonde hair had been straightened by Candice and make-up was natural with the exception of my eyes which were black and smoky.

I spotted Mickie, Mia and Maria in the corner, sat on velvet couches drinking Long Island Ice Teas, Mijito's and Beers with Paul London, Triple H, John and Jeff.

"Well you two look hot tonight" Randy commented with Chris Jericho at his side.

"You don't look to bad yourself Randy" I said while smiling up at him

"And Chris, you're looking good" Candice said while winking at Chris.

"Candice would you do me the honor of dancing with the one and only Y2J!" he extended his hand causing her to giggle and accept. While I jumped onto a bar stool next to Randy.

"So how you been, Stranger?" Randy took a sip of his beer

"Pretty good, you?" I ordered another Kamikaze

"A bit sore but I'll get over it. You talk to John yet?" he gestured with his drink to where John was sat.

"Nope, and if I get drunk I won't have to!" I said optimistically while the bartender came back with my drink and smiled at me, he then glanced over to Randy, who put a protective arm over my shoulder, the bartender shot Randy a glare and walked off. I laughed as Randy took his arm off my shoulder. "And what was that about?"

"He's a bartender!" he said in disgust as he took a swig of his beer.

"Erm, I used to be a bartender!" I put down my drink and swiveled round on the chair to look at him.

"Yeah, but you were probably a hot bartender" he said with a playful grin on his face.

"Don't try and compliment yourself out of this Orton!"

"Well it was worth a try" he chuckled, I looked over my shoulder to see that the group of Superstars and Divas that were sat on the couches had moved onto the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, Miss Fox?" Randy offered his hand as he put his beer down and stood up.

"I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Orton" I replied sarcastically with a laugh.

**

* * *

****all of you**** that have read and reviewed this fic. Post reviews, You know you want to …**

A/N: I beginning to really love writing Randy/Ashley interaction! There is just something about them. Anyway, Next chap will be up ASAP, but I have exams around this time so I will post chap's when I get the chance :) Thanks again to


	13. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**_"Ashley? Have you got your keycard?" Randy asked me, as he walked me down the hotel hallway.

"Keycard?" I slurred "Trish!" My head shot up "She…Sheeee…"

"She what?"

"Hmm?" I stumbled over my feet and would of fell, if Randy hadn't swung his arms round my waist and held me upright.

"Okay, no more walkies for you." He kept one of his arms round my waist and held me upright as we walked through the hallway of ongoing rooms.

"Randy, I don't have my keycard" I whispered with a small giggle.

"Yeah, I figured that." He replied as he knocked on my hotel room, minutes passed and still no one answered the door.

_**RANDY POV:  
**_"Where is Trish?" I muttered to myself as I turned to look down at Ashley, who had slid down onto the floor and was staring into space. "Ashley?" I gripped her arms and pulled her up and then walked along to my room. "You're gonna have to stay in my room tonight, because Trish isn't in your room."

"Like a sleepover!?" She squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, like a sleepover." I slipped my keycard in and opened the door, to see Kennedy collapsed on a single bed. Next to Kennedy's bed was a single, Randy's bed. "Great" I walked in with Ashley, shut the door, and then made my way over to the single bed.

"Randy, you're such a pretty boy" Ashley placed a hand on my cheek with a tiny slap.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Her hand fell down to her side as I pulled back the sheets and let her flop down onto the bed.

"Thankyouuuuuu, Randyyyy" she said as she dropped her head onto the pillow. She looked so peaceful, I thought as I pulled the sheets up, to cover her. I brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face and leant down to kiss the top of her head. "Night Ashley." I walked away from the blonde, and began to shred my clothes just down to boxer briefs and found a place on the couch, pulling a blanket over my body and falling asleep just as Kennedy let out a large a snore.

**_

* * *

_**

_ASHLEY POV:  
_

I felt warmth on my face and slowly came to from my deep sleep. I gradually raised my head from the dreamily soft pillow. I sat up on the bed, and opened my eyes, only to be met by the sun streaming through the thin curtains. A pounding starting to rush through my head and soon enough I felt as if a fat elephant was jumping up and down on my head. I groaned at the faint memory of drinking too much alcohol and slumped back down on the pillow. As soon as my nose met the pillow the unfamiliar scent of a men's cologne flowed through my nostrils. For the second time, I raised my head and looked around the room that didn't belong to me. To my right was a single bed with a guy with short blonde hair in, I stood up and wobbled slightly as my feet touched the floor. In the corner of my eye, I spotted the couch and then noticed another guy in it, his legs stretched out over the arm rests, and a blanket draped across his body.

"Randy?" I mumbled as I crossed the room to the couch. _Oh Jeez, did I embarrass myself last night?_ Memories from last night were faint at best. With one last look at Randy, I bolted for the door.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a thud come from behind me. I turned and saw Randy on the floor with a hand holding his head.

"You okay?" I said to him as I tried to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah" he groaned as he stood up. "Morning" I smiled back at him.

"Ermm well I gotta go because I'm meeting Trish, Candice and Mickie for shopping in a bit, so I'll catch you later but thanks for last night, I had fun." With a smile and a small hug, I left. I shut the door silently behind me and began to walk towards my room.

"Ashley" I turned in the direction of the voice and saw John. _Shit_. He looked at me and then at the door that I had just walked through.

"No, Randy and I didn't-" he cut me off.

"I know." He said as he walked towards me. "I actually wanted to see you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, Today I'm shopping with the girls. But I'm free tonight." I added casually.

"Well would you like to come to my room tonight for a movie and room service courtesy of Vince McMahon?" he asked me with a smile, showing off those irresistible dimples of his.

"Like a date?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that" he laughed.

"Okay, Yeah I'd love to. How's 8?"

"8 is perfect"

"Guess I'll see you tonight then" I smiled up at him as another door opened in the hallway. A small blonde girl exited the room and stopped when she saw us.

"Ashley? Where did you sleep last night?" the blonde asked me.

"In Randy and Kennedy's room since you wouldn't open the door" I answered back.

"Well you're gonna have to get ready fast because were meeting Candice and Mickie soon" Trish went back into the room leaving the door open slightly for me.

"Guess that's my cue"

"See you tonight" he replied with a wink and continued on his walk towards the stairs. I pushed open the door and collapsed in a ball on the bed.

"So you spent the night in Randy's room, huh?" she asked me while raising an eyebrow at me.

**A/N: alright, I apologize for such a short chap, not usually like me but exams are edging closer and closer and revision time in shortening rapidly. In the next chapter, some girl time and Ashley and John's date. Review and I shall post the next chap ASAP :)**


	14. Date Night

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**_"So where's Mia today?" Mickie asked while we walked out of the mall and into the parking lot.

"She's with Jeff, on their date. So we'll probably see her tomorrow." I replied as Trish opened the car.

"Aww. Good for Jeff, I mean, I don't think he's had a girlfriend in about a year." Candice commented while hopping into the back of the car with me, While Trish drove and Mickie sat next to her.

"Same goes for Mia, I think her last boyfriend was George and they broke up about a year and a half ago because he didn't like wrestling and didn't understand why she wanted to be a wrestler, so she broke up with him." I said as Trish revved up the car and reversed out of the parking lot.

"The same thing happened to me when I broke up with Ian. It was when I started wrestling and he didn't like it at all and said I was spending too much time training and working out and not enough time with him so he dumped me, But that was quite a long time ago" Mickie said with a laugh, while craning her head to look at Candice and me in the back.

"What about you, Candy?" Trish asked her from the front.

"Me and guys? Hmm we might be here sometime" she responded with a quiet laugh. "Well, I had a really hot doctor when I broke my collar bone" she grinned as we all laughed.

"No serious boyfriends?" Mickie asked.

"Nope, not in a while." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Ashley? What about you?" she said to change the subject quickly.

"Ermm, Last boyfriend was Sean, but I broke up with him..." I trailed off while memories of that night flashed through my mind light lightening bolts. "I broke up with him about 4 or 5 months ago"

"Why?" Mickie asked me, as I caught Trish's eye in the drivers mirror and gave me a sympathetic smile. She knew about Sean, and sympathized with me because the same thing had happened to her a long time ago. I smiled back at her through the mirror and continued.

"Because he was an idiot" I replied with a laugh. "And then there's Trish, the almost married one." We laughed as Trish beamed from the front seat.

"Yeah, but it sucks being apart from him for 25 days out of the month." She replied while parking

"Who fancies some drinks in the bar?" Candice grinned while collecting her army of shopping bags.

"I can't I got a meeting with Stephanie in about a half hour." Trish said while locking the car and entering the hotel.

"Ash?" Candice looked at me pleadingly, while Mickie wandered over to the reception desk to get her room key.

"Don't do the puppy dog eyes, your making me feel bad!" I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, it was 7:00. I had one hour. One hour, to have a shower, pick an outfit, dry my hair, and find my room key. "I can't, I'm meeting John in an hour."

"Wait a second. John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"And you're only telling me this now?"

"Yes?"

"Well I expect a full report tomorrow, and we'll have plenty of time. You still riding down with us?" Candice waited for my answer while Mickie returned with the room key.

"Yes, I am." At that moment Candice's bag began ringing and she started to scramble through her bag looking for her phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone seconds later. "Yeah, Okay. Can you hold on one second?" she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow with Mia, at 12 in the lobby, don't be late. And I expect details, Ash." She said while hugging Trish and me.

"Eye eye captain." I mock saluted her as Trish and I headed up to the 4th floor to our room via the stairs, while Candice and Mickie went towards the elevator, to take them to the 6th floor.

"You found your room key yet?" Trish asked me as she pulled out hers and opened the door to our hotel room.

"No." I huffed as I let my bags drop onto the floor and collapsed onto the bed in a star fish shape.

* * *

"So what are you wearing tonight on your date" Trish asked me as I exited the bathroom with my hair wet.

"Ermm, I'm not entirely sure. I would usually talk to Mia about this, but seeing as she's with Jeff, You, my friend, are my alternative." I replied while looking through piles of clothes.

"Wow! Such an honor!" she said sarcastically.

"y'know, I think I just might wear this." I held up a pair of green army cargo pants and a black tank top. "It's not like he'll be dressing up either. I mean, it's a movie and room service." I handed the pants to Trish as she examined them.

"These army pants are very cute, where'd you get 'em?" she held up the pants against herself.

"Oh, those? I got them on sale at- Trish! That doesn't matter. Is this alright? Or should I wear those denim shorts? Or maybe a different shirt?" I started switching outfits and matching items of clothing together.

"Ash. Ashley. The tank top and cargo pants are cute and perfect for your first date, as you said it's a movie and room service and John will probably be wearing his usual cut off shorts and shirt. So your outfit will be fine, Okay? Don't worry. And stop getting paranoid!" she laughed while pulling me into a hug to stop me pacing.

"Okay. Thankyou." I mumbled.

"Alright, now I gotta go and meet Steph. Don't worry about your date tonight and I'll see you later." She walked off towards the door and I turned back to the growing pile of clothes on my bed. "Ashley?" Trish called from the door, I turned back to see her holding something in her hand.

"MY ROOM KEY!" I shrieked as I ran across the room, to take the key from her. "Where was it?!"

"On the floor by the door" she said while laughing.

"Thankyou!"

"Now, you have a reason to come back to this room tonight." She said with a wink and walked out to meet Stephanie. I sighed in relief as I placed the key beside the TV, and changed into my chosen outfit.

35 minutes later, my hair was dry and had dropped into loose blonde waves. I had decided on the outfit Trish told me was cute, the green army cargo pants and black tank top. Leaving my face fresh and clear of make-up, I grabbed my phone and room key and headed over to John's room.

"Wow, you're kinda hot" John said with a cheeky smile as he opened the door to his room.

"Yeah?" I walked into the room and smiled at him as he handed me the movie guide. "No chick flicks?" I said with a serious face.

"No chick flicks" he reassured me as he flopped down onto the bed.

* * *

"Thanks, man" I heard the door shut and John appeared seconds later rolling a cart into the room. "Found a film yet?"

"Ermm well considering the hotel's got a pretty crap selection of films, no" I said while flipping over to lie on my front, on the bed.

"Coors?" he asked while holding up a Coors Light beer.

"Yes!" I got up from the bed with the movie guide in hand, He lifted the cloth, that was covering the cart, to reveal different sorts of food ranging from ice cream to pizza. "Went all out did you?" I giggled.

"Yes. So what films are on then?" I swapped him the movie guide for a beer. "Nightmare on Elm Street 3?" he looked at me, grinning like a little boy who had just been given some ice-cream.

* * *

The end credits were rolling from Nightmare on Elm Street, and John was signing along to it while I laughed and opened my 3rd Coors Light beer.

"I never really liked beer until about a couple of years ago" I pondered the memory of the first time I had tried beer, I hated it but now I loved the stuff.

"I always loved it." He stopped singing, reached for another slice of pizza and switched onto USA, and a re-run of this week's Raw was on. I sat up on the bed and leaned against the pillows. "I think you're the only girl that I've met in a while that would eat food in front of a guy without caring."

"Is that a good thing?" I stopped eating a slice of pizza and looked across at him with a bit of panic in my eyes.

"No" he said while laughing.

"Shut up" I slapped him playfully on the arm.

* * *

"Okay, favorite match?" I asked John as he sat across from me. He was leaning against pillows at the head of the bed while I propped myself up, my hand holding my head up, both of us eating Oreos and firing questions at each other.

"Andre the Giant vs. Hulk Hogan, at WrestleMania 3. When Hulk Hogan lifted Andre up was amazing. You?" he fired back straight away.

"Ermm, it would either be Trish vs. Lita for the Women's Title on Raw, December 2004 or Jeff Hardy vs. The Undertaker in 2002 for the Undisputed Championship, They were both awesome"

"Favorite ice cream?" he took a swig of beer.

"Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough, You?"

"Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter. Favorite Superstar or tag team on any roster? Present only." He smirked

"DX still remain solid favorites, even though they only make the occasional appearance together. You?"

"As of now, I'd say there's a particular Diva who is pretty damn hot and also good in the ring." He answered with a smile. "You might know her, her name's Ashley." I blushed and chucked my bottle cap at him.

"Such a cheeseball" I muttered to myself, just loud enough for him to hear. "When you were younger what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"A Rockstar" he blushed a bit while trying to laugh it off. "How about you?"

"Vet, I always loved animals especially dogs." I said while moving my body to the head of the bed and leaning against the pillows, and began to focus on the TV. The main event was on, Triple H and Kennedy vs. the entire ECW roster. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few more moments as I glanced at the clock on the side table, 1:39.

_**JOHN POV:  
**_I could feel my eyes slowly beginning to close, I looked across at Ashley her eyes had already shut, her body inches away from me. My eyes were pulled back to the screen as Triple H was hitting each superstar of the ECW roster with a steel chair. I felt something hit my chest and looked down and saw Ashley's head. Her blonde locks draped across her shoulders and down her back, I reached my hand across and I touched the ends of her soft blonde hair. My eyes slowly shut and soon enough the room filled with darkness.

**A/N: And we're back to a normal lengthy chapter :) I chose to end it with a Ashley and John moment, aren't I kind? I'm kind of missing Mia though, so we will catch-up with her in the next chapter I promise :) Anyway, is this the beginning of John and Ashley? Who will get the next Women's Championship opportunity? And what went on with Sean and Ashley? All will be revealed in due time my fan fic readers :)**


	15. Just Friends

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**_The guys were gonna be here in 5 minutes, Trish was wandering the room picking up her last bits that she needed for tonight, while I was lying on the bed in a star-fish shape, with my bag by the door ready, dreading the arrival of John and Randy. It was Monday, days had passed since I went over to John's room for a movie, but I hadn't forgotten about the morning after.

_**FLASHBACK  
**__John's eyes slowly peeled open, to find a head of blond messy hair nuzzled into the crook of his neck, His large arm was draped round her waist protectively while she slept soundly. He savored the moment with the feel of her against his skin while noticing that they were on top of the sheets, with empty Oreo packets around them. He turned his head down towards the new Diva, who moved in her sleep, and snuggled closer to John as if she were cold and needed some warmth, within seconds she opened her eyes and gazed up at the ex-champ with tired eyes._

"_Morning." John said as smile crept onto his face with irresistible dimples, While Ashley's response was simply a smile and then she dropped her head back onto him. "Guess you're not a morning person" he assumed with a small chuckle, Ashley shook her head and turned over and buried her head in the fluffy pillows next to her as John let out another laugh.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

"Decided on a theme yet, girly?" Trish asked me, as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

"Nope." I shook my head while Trish pulled her hair up into a pony tail. A knock on the door echoed through the room.

"You gonna get that?" Trish asked me as I reluctantly got up with a groan.

"Hello Ladies, your ride is here." Randy stated with a cheeky smile. I opened the door further to let them both in, Randy stepped in and Trish welcomed him with a hug. John shortly followed in behind him sheepishly.

"Hey"

"Hi" I smiled up at him and shut the door. I leaned against the door for a second watching John join Randy and Trish.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_"_Start over?" John suggested._

"_Yeah." Ashley agreed._

"_Friends." John extended his hand for me to shake._

"_Friends." Ashley repeated as her hand was engulfed in John's much larger hand. "But no benefits." She warned him with a playful smile, before walking out the door and turning to face him one more time. _

"_Such a shame, I was looking forward to those benefits" he wiggled his eyebrows causing to Ashley to laugh._

"_DAMN!" She looked to her side and was met by Ron Simmons looking at them, before walking away, leaving them to laugh.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

"How long you got left to choose a theme, Ash?" Randy asked me as he perched himself on the end of my bed.

"Ermm, I think I've got 3 more days to decide and if I can't then Regal is gonna give me some cheesy song. The sooner the better really."

"Mia's chosen her theme already and it's been matched up with her titantron, so at least she'll have hers." Trish said as she picked up her bag.

"What song has she chosen?" John asked.

"Kat DeLuna – Animal." I answered as Trish walked towards the door and opened it, a sign for everyone to get out the door. I grabbed my leather jacket and bag and headed out the door before turning back to Trish.

"You've got your keycard right?" I asked her as she shut the door and we started walking to the lobby.

"Yes, and If I haven't then It's too late now."

* * *

I slipped my black leather jacket on over my grey hoodie and stepped out into a chilly Utah breeze, my jeans clung to my legs for warmth as I walked over to the 7-seater car that was rented for our group, while we were in West Valley City.

"You guys weren't gonna leave without me, were you?" a voice behind me said. I turned around and ran towards the brunette and pulled her into a hug.

"Dude! Where have you been hiding?!" we separated and linked arms as we walked back over to the car, not realizing Jeff was walking behind us.

"So I take it you missed me then?" she responded with a sweet smile.

"Of course, buddy" I responded while separating from Mia.

"Gee! I feel so loved!" Jeff stated sarcastically from behind Mia and I. "Has no one even noticed me yet?"

* * *

"Just friends? Yeah like that's gonna happen!" Mia whispered to me from the back of the car. John was driving with Jeff next to him, Trish and Randy behind them and Mia and I were wedged right at the back, out of choice.

"Well, it ended up being a mutual decision since we didn't really start out friends, so it's worth a try to see what happens when were friends, if that makes sense." I tried to explain to her.

"No, it doesn't. With chemistry like yours and John's you should be going out, not being friends. At least tell me it's a friends with benefits thing?"

"No." I whispered. "And can you try to be a little bit quieter? He's gonna hear you!"

"No he's not! He's talking with Jeff about cars or something." She reasoned.

"Well, if he can't hear you, I most certainly can." Randy turned his head round his seat and looked at us with sleepy eyes.

"Sorry" Mia and I said quietly in unison.

"Yeah, and if makes a difference I think you two being 'Just Friends' is total crap." He whispered before turning back round and pulling his trucker hat over his eyes.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed loudly catching everyone's attention. The car had come to a halt at a stop light and everyone had craned their head round to look at her. She turned pink with embarrassment as she tried to change the subject, "Are we there yet?"

**A/N: Mia's back! So just friends then? Yeah, let's see how that works out ;) And a short but 'damn' sweet cameo by Ron Simmons as well, which I couldn't help but throw in. This chapter was originally gonna be the start of the next chapter titled 'Feuds' but when I started writing it, it kinda became too long to put at the start of another long chapter, if you get what I mean. Anyway! The next chapter 'Feuds' is written and ready to post, all I need is a couple of reviews. Go on you know you want to...**


	16. Feuds

_**ASHLEY POV:  
**_Loud, techno music blasted through the arena, a red carpet was rolled down the ramp and photographers scrambled in front of Melina and followed her down the ramp to the ring. She did her splits entrance followed by her signature pose in the center of the ring.

_Lillian: This tag team match is set for one fall, introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina!_

Suddenly her loud techno music was replaced by a fresh theme, as a puzzled look appeared on Melina's face. A familiar titantron rolled across the screen and the crowd cheered for the rookie Diva as red and white strobe lights flooded the E Centre in West Valley City, Utah.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore  
No I'm not listening, not anymore, No_

_Lillian: And her partner, from Miami, Florida, Ashley!_

I walked up the steel steps and entered the ring through the second rope, making my way into the center of the ring to where Melina was stood and waited for our opponents. Suddenly the familiar percussion, drums and guitar of a certain Diva's theme music spread through the arena and the crowd got to their feet.

_So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
you step up, you'll go down fast  
I've got to release all the  
Shit that has made up my past_

A smile crept onto my face as Lita, wandered onto the stage with a smug grin on her face. She entered the ring and slapped my hand "Making a guest appearance?" I questioned her as she joined our corner.

_Lillian: Representing Smackdown!, from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!_

"Well, it looked like you could need some Smackdown! talent." she glanced over at Melina, who had a permanent scowl on her face since Lita entered the arena. "What's her deal?"

A familiar upbeat drumming and clapping of the Women's Champion theme started and the crowd got to their feet and erupted in cheers. All in pink, Maria, Mia and Mickie burst onto the stage, Mickie raising her women's championship belt high above her head and smiling as the cheers grew louder.

_Lillian: And their opponents, making their way to the ring, The team of Maria, Mia and the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!  
__King: Puppies! Oh JR, you know how much I love pink!  
__JR: Yes, King. Folks, Tonight we've got a 6 Diva tag with a surprise visit from Lita, who looks like she is going to start things off tonight with Maria representing her team.  
__King: The 3 M's! Maria, Mia and Mickie, It's a dream tag team JR!_

"She better not screw this up." Melina muttered to me as the bell rang and the match started off with Lita and Maria.

"_You_ better not screw us over, Melina. No boots to the face in this tag team, thank you." I shot her a glare.

"Meaning?"

"How is Beth?" I fired back at her. "You deserved that attack last week from her." She responded with a silent glare, as Lita speared Maria to the mat and pinned her but kicked out at 2. Maria got to her feet and jumped into a headstand, wrapping her legs around Lita's neck followed by a heel kick, knocking Lita back a bit. Maria took the opportunity and did a running bulldog and pinned Lita for a 1 count.

_JR: It would be a huge victory for Maria, if she were to beat Lita tonight. Lita getting the upper hand now, nice Russian legsweep by Lita.  
__King: Maria still persistent on not giving up.  
__JR: This may be Maria done for the night, Lita with a headscissors takedown, hooks the legs and …  
__King: Kicked out at 2½, Maria with that kick to Lita's shoulder. Ouch.  
__JR: tagging in Mia in for the first time tonight in this match up._

Lita got to her feet gripping her shoulder and tagged me in, Melina scowled at me as I smirked and entered the ring. Mia locked eyes with me right before she Irish whipped me into the corner followed by Jeff Hardy's signature corner dropkick. She got up as the crowd roared for her, I snuck up behind her and hit her with a roundhouse kick, knocking her down and going for the pin. Mia kicked out as I got up and proceeded at hard punches and a kick to the sternum. I jumped onto the second rope and hit Mia with a springboard moonsault and pinning her for a 2 count. I rolled off Mia and got to my feet, Mia clutching her stomach, as Mickie and Maria started a 'Mia' chant that spread the arena like wild fire.

"ASHLEY!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Melina shouting for me. "TAG ME IN!" I looked back at Mia who was inches away from tagging Mickie in, I tagged Melina in reluctantly and left them to duke it out. Mickie took advantage as she clotheslined Melina to the mat, her head bouncing off the canvas.

_JR: Mickie with a spinning sole kick to the midsection now, Melina not doing so good.  
__King: Mickie must be a little bit sore still after that match she had with Melina and Beth this past Sunday, at Judgment Day._

"TAG!" Lita shouted at a hurt Melina lying on the floor.

"NO!" Melina screamed back at her as Mickie jumped from the top turnbuckle onto Melina for a leg drop.

"Stubborn Bitch" I narrowed my eyes at Melina who was glaring at me as she jumped up and kicked Mickie's midsection powerfully, forcing Mickie to the floor, gripping her midsection. The crowd began to cheer for their Women's Champ as Mickie got to her feet and dodged a clothesline from Melina while Lita and I had our hands out ready for a tag. 'Melina is going to lose this match for us, I know it' I thought as I reached my hand further but still received no tag.

"Melina! Tag. Now!" Lita shouted at her again. Melina just responded with a death glare at me and not listening to us. Instead she lunged her back on the ropes I was standing by, bouncing her back on them and elbowed me in the face, knocking me to the floor with a loud audible thud. My left arm bending backwards and taking the weight of the fall as pain surged through my arm and light bruising started to appear.

"Bitch" I muttered, clutching onto my hurt arm, I regained my balance and eyed Melina who stood there with an evil smirk attached to her face. The referee turned his back on Melina, to stop Mia from attacking Melina, I took the chance and reached up for Melina's head and bounced it off the top ring rope causing Melina to fall backwards. Mickie darted forwards at Melina and applied a DDT and pinned Melina for the 3 count, as Lita and I retreated up the ramp, I gripped my injured arm and smiled at the image of Melina lying there helplessly on the canvas as Mickie, Maria and Mia celebrated their win around her.

* * *

"That Bitch, What is her deal? She seems to be losing friends left and right! First she betrays Beth then she elbows me off the apron! Fucking Whore! I'm going to Regal; I want a match with her." I explained to Lita as we wandered the halls of the arena, just minutes after our match.

"2 points. 1, Regal's not here since he got fired. And 2, you need to get your arm checked out. Come on, I'll take you to the trainers room." She reasoned with me as we walked towards the trainers room.

"Okay, but who am I gonna go to for my match then!?"

"We'll think about that later but first, your arm." At that moment Melina strolled round the corner into the hall Ashley and Lita were in. She shoved past me, knocking my shoulder. Lita obviously saw I was gonna launch at her because she grabbed my shoulder of the non-injured arm and pulled me back.

"How's the arm?" Melina called back, while continuing on to walk through the corridor, not even turning around.

"Bitch" I muttered, before I shrugged Lita's grasp off and ran for Melina. I punched her back with my working right hand, Melina tumbled forward, not expecting the attack and rotated round to face me before pushing me roughly against the hard cement walls. A shock ran up my spine, and I cried out in pain, Melina launched her fist to my face forcing my head against the cold cement walls. I pushed her off me weakly and put all my strength into a kick to her midsection, forcing her against the opposite wall and started to give her multiple punches with my right hand.

"Ashley!" Lita tried to pull me off her, but I didn't budge. Melina gripped my shoulders and pushed me to floor violently and sat on top of me and punched me. Lita had disappeared, probably to get a ref to break us up. I hung on to Melina as I switched positions with her so I was on top of her, punching her, when I felt two large arms snake round my waist and pull me away.

"Get off me!" I roared trying to release myself from his grip, but he was too strong. Melina sat upright clutching her forehead. Seconds later, she sprinted for me but Cody Rhodes stepped in front of her, stopping her from attacking me. I continued to try and kick out of his grasp but then gave up and stopped in defeat. He led me away from Melina and Cody, and into a joining hallway. Not knowing that the whole segment had just been aired on the titantron in the arena.

"You calm yet?" John asked me, still gripping onto me.

"If I say yes, will you let go?" I stared up at him with anger in my eyes, but as soon as the corners of his mouth turned up and his dimples appeared like magic, the anger seemed to melt away.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I'm calm." I stated in a patronizing tone as John released his grip from me.

"Now trainers room!" I turned to my side to see Lita pointing at the room.

* * *

"Well it seems as if it's just a sprain with some swelling and bruising. Should go down within a week" The junior doctor said as he examined my left arm. "But you should stay off of it for a couple days so it has proper time to heal. Try not to do any strenuous exercise as well, so if it begins to hurt, stop, don't continue."

"What if I were to continue?"

"Just try not to. Okay Ashley?" He said as I hopped down off the bench.

"Okay. Fine."

**A/N: Yep, I'm back :) Bet you missed me ;) Anyway, sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier, but I've been extremely busy with work and finishing school for the summer. All 10 of my remaining exams finish by the end of June and after that I will be posting chapters more regularly for you guys. Also how much did it rock, when Regal got fired?! Okay so it was kayfabe but still! REGAL IS GONE! Whooooooooo! One Night Stand has always been one of my favorite PPV's and this year it looks amazing, yet again. Just gotta wait and see what the Diva match is gonna be, hopefully it will be something like Beth vs. Mickie TLC for the Women's Title, That would be amazing. Ashley's BRAND SPANKING NEW THEME is Papa Roach - I'm Not Listening. Well, that was the latest installment from your truly, the next chapter will be up ASAP. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and read this fic, you rock!**

**Gurl42069: She will ask about her, just not yet. Her and John need to have some quiet time first ;) **


	17. Midnight Kisses

_**LITA POV  
**_"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Ashley and I sang at the top of our voices through the quiet hallways of the hotel. Trish, Mia and Mickie had trusted us and our drunken asses to make our own way up to our room. Go figure.

"Which room was theirs again?" Ashley slurred as we tried to walk in a straight line. She knocked on a random door and out popped Randy's head.

"Hey." He opened the door wider for us as we stumbled in; I wandered into the room aimlessly while Ashley walked towards the comfy looking couch. "Thought you told us not to wait up? Since when do _you_ call midnight late?"

"Since now. I think I'm gonna call it a night guys. Night Randy, Night John, Night Ash-" I stopped at the sight of Ashley passed out on the couch as I tried to suppress a laugh. "John can you make sure she gets into her room? Trish should be in there by now, I think." I said before leaving with Randy, who escorted me to my room.

_**JOHN POV  
**_"Trish?" I knocked on the door and waited for a response, but there wasn't any. I turned the door handle and like magic, it opened. Trish was unconscious in her bed, soundly sleeping. I deposited Ashley on her bed and pulled the covers over her body as she let out a yawn. Moving a strand of blond hair out of her face, I sat on the edge of her bed, to see her slowly come to.

"John? What are you doing here?" she opened her eyes slowly and starred up at me.

"Making sure you're alright."

"I'm oooooookay." I got up from the bed as she looked like she was going to drop back down onto the mountain of pillows behind her. "John?"

"Yeah?" I turned round to see her green eyes starring at me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she smiled at me drunkenly as I re-approached the bed and sat where I was minutes ago.

"Sure."

"I can't stand being 'just friends' with you." She pulled me towards her and caught my lips in a kiss. I could taste the vodka in her mouth as she deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to her body. _It would be wrong for me to take advantage of her when she's like this, Right? _Her hand rested on my leg for a brief moment as she broke the kiss and then fell back into the pillows while her eyes drifted shut.

"I can't either."


	18. Goodbye's, Hello's and Old Friends

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Bye, Buddy." Trish dropped her things to the floor and hugged me tight as we went our separate ways. "You said goodbye to Mia?"

"Yep, This morning. She's catching a later plane with Mickie tonight, so she'll be in Denver by tomorrow." I responded while rummaging through my hand luggage trying to find my passport and plane ticket.

"Okay. Well, At least you've got Lita on the flight to keep you company."

"Mm-Hmm. Indeed, and I'm flying into Denver on the Sunday, so plan something fun for us to do!" Trish picked up her hand luggage bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I don't know why were doing this long goodbye anyway, I'll be back in 3 and a half days!"

"Oh jeez, not another weepy goodbye?" Randy snuck up behind me and hung his arm over my shoulder.

"Shut up _Randall_." Trish mock slapped him on the arm and Randy pretended to be hurt. "Do you see what you're leaving me with?!" Trish gestured to Randy and John who was slowly approaching the group.

"You know _Patricia_, your words do hurt!" Randy stated sarcastically before high fiving John who stood beside Trish, looking at his plane ticket. He glanced across at me and our eyes looked, I smiled weakly while flashbacks from last night flew through my mind. I passed out after the kiss and this morning I woke up with a small hangover which was cured with some coffee.

"Hey man, where you sat?" John looked across at Randy, before noticing Randy's arm slung around my shoulders casually. A small hint of jealousy washed across John's face,. He tried to hide it by lifting his hat slightly, scratching his head then replacing the hat back on his head again. But the jealousy was still there.

"Ermm, B4. You?" Randy removed his arm from my shoulder and eyed up two pretty women walking past.

"A3" John glanced down at me and then across to Trish who was looking slightly weepy. "Did I miss something?"

"Ash is leaving us for SmackDown" Trish announced catching the attention of some of the people who were stood near us.

"It's only for 3 days!" I protested. "It's not like it's for good, I'm making my SmackDown debut and then leaving on the next flight out. After a night of partying with Lita" I said as a satisfied smile crept onto my face.

"Oh damn, and there was me thinking we were losing you for good." Randy turned back around to face us with a sarcastic tone. "Hey! Maybe SmackDown will wanna keep you!?"

"Shut up!" I punched him on the arm as an announcement echoed through the airport.

"Flight 2364, leaving for Phoenix, Arizona. Now boarding at gate 4"

"Guess that's my cue." I lifted up my suitcase so it was vertical as Lita appeared.

"You ready to go kick some SmackDown ass?" She had that same cheeky smile on her face that always made me trust her somehow.

"Sure am." Trish hugged one last time as did Randy. As I reached John, it got a tad bit awkward.

"I guess I'll see you in 3 days?" he said before reaching forward to hug me.

"You certainly will." I wrapped one of my arms around him and it landed on his back. I could feel John's hand on my lower back as it sent shivers up and down my spine, like electricity.

"I'm pretty sure 'just friends' don't kiss." John murmured in my ear just before he broke the hug.

"And what was that about?" Lita said as we walked towards our plane. Once we got onto the plane, I snuggled into my uncomfortable aeroplane seat and plugged in my iPod and switched it on to 'Shuffle Songs' as the music flowed through my ears.

"I expect details on this flight about that, y'know?" I let out a small laugh as Lita's gaze was fixed on me.

"Fine" I gave in. "we decided on being 'just friends' last week."

"Haa! Yeah right." Her reaction was like everyone's else's. A flight attendant came round with drinks, Lita and I both asked for water. "That's complete crap, and you know it. 'Just friends'? I'm taking bets on ...1 week, possibly 2."

"Bets?"

"On how long 'just friends' will last. 10 bucks?"

* * *

"Oh sorry." I was walking the halls of the arena in Phoenix, trying to find the Women's locker room, so I could see a particular Diva I hadn't seen in ages. I turned the corner sharply and bumped into a large, solid body.

"It's okay. You alright?" A deep voice asked me as he helped me up.

"Yeah, thanks." I looked up and was met with dark brown eyes staring down at me.

"I'm Dave. Dave Batista." He extended his hand.

"Ashley Fox, Raw Diva." My hand was almost swallowed in his large hand as he let out a small chuckle.

"I know who you are. I saw your match last week on Raw, How's your arm? Quite a fall you took." he looked down at me, generally concerned as his fingertips touched my arm briefly sending shockwaves through my body.

"No strenuous exercise the doc says."

"Then how come you're on SmackDown tonight?" he asked me.

"Got kicked off Raw." I joked with a small smile.

"Well, you're always welcome here on SmackDown." he said as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So does that mean you're not wrestling tonight?" he said as he pointed to my arm.

"I guess you're just gonna have for the Diva match to find out. Do you know where the women's locker room is?" I asked him.

"Down that hallway." He pointed to an adjoining hallway near us. "Well, I've gotta go and find Teddy Long, before the show starts but good luck out there tonight, whatever you're doing. It was nice to meet you, Ashley." He smiled down at me briefly before walking off down the hallway.

"Nice to meet you too." I wandered down the hallway Dave had pointed to and successfully found the women's locker room. Knocking twice, the door was swung open seconds later by a blond Diva.

"Ashley" The newbie blond Diva pulled me in for a tight hug. "I was wondering how long it would be until you came to SmackDown!"

"So I take it you missed me then?" I laughed as I entered the women's locker room and dropped my bag down onto a bench.

"Yes! How could I not miss you?"

"Aww, please feed my ego!" I replied with a playful grin.

"Does this mean you're gonna be wrestling with me?" Natalya asked me with an excited smile.

"Maybe."

"It'll be just like old times."

"Sure will, my 3rd Generation Diva."

**A/N: Couldn't resist throwing in Natalya, who by the way is seriously growing on me. She is a new Diva to the company who has gone straight into wrestling without any backstage interviewing (backstory: Natalya and Ashley know eachother from FCW). Anyway, Hottie McHottie Dave Batista had a small yet generous cameo appearance also ;) Dream tag team? Or what? This past Monday, Jeff Hardy and John Cena vs JBL and Umaga. (Hardy and Cena not Umaga and JBL lol) To get a new chap fast all you've gotta do is click on the little purple button in the bottom left hand corner :) Seriously though, Thankyou to everyone who has favoritised, read and reviewed this story, it really means A LOT to me! **


	19. A SmackDown Welcome

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_Climbing to the top turnbuckle, I jumped off into my signature missile dropkick onto Kelly Kelly. She flopped to the mat like a fish, I hooked her leg as the ref slammed his hand to the canvas three times and my music hit.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I can, the more I ignore, the more I ignore_

_Cause You gotta be bigger, and be faster, and be stronger  
if your gonna survive any longer  
in this lifetime it better be the right time  
the first time might be your last time  
am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I've got something to prove  
_

"Here are your winners, Natalya and Ashley!" Lillian said into the microphone as the referee raised our hands in victory. Victoria had slided into the ring and celebrated with us, hugging Natalya and me, I exited the ring via the second rope and retreated backstage.

* * *

"Good match for an injured girl." A voice said to my side as I started to pack my things up in the women's locker room.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." I responded with a small laugh.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. Michelle McCool." The blond Diva extended her hand.

"Ashley Fox." I accepted her hand as someone came up behind me.

"Good match, you're definitely welcome here on SmackDown anytime, Ashley." Victoria placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it an approving squeeze before leaving the locker room.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Michelle smiled brightly.

* * *

"Meet you in the lobby at 12?" Michelle called from inside the locker room.

"Okay." I left the locker room in search of Lita, with my bag slung loosely over my shoulder. I took the hair band off my wrist and tied my hair in ponytail and walked down the on-going hallway.

"Ashley?" I turned around towards the voice while finishing tying my hair back.

"Hey Dave." Standing by his side was none other than the other Hardy.

"Hey, I'm Matt Hardy. Ashley right?" He extended his hand and smiled down at me.

"Yeah." I accepted his hand with a sweet smile before Dave started talking.

"What are you up to tonight then?" Dave asked me with a cheeky smile.

"Going out with Michelle and the other Diva's for drinks. You?"

"Hmm coincidence, were doing that as well." Dave smirked as we all continued to walk down the corridor.

* * *

The bar was full of SmackDown Superstars and Diva's by 12.30, Already I spotted Natalya and Victoria making trouble by the bar and Batista and Chuck Palumbo deep in conversation by a table. Kelly Kelly, who had made a guest appearance on SmackDown earlier, was dancing with Eve Torres while Cherry was talking to a cute guy in corner quietly.

"I'll be right back." Michelle left us and walked towards Eve and Kelly Kelly, who were now sat at a table doing shots.

"So where is Edge tonight?" I asked Lita as we got closer to the bar.

"He's got some meeting or something with Vickie Guerrero tonight so I'm gonna see him when I get back." She flinched at the mention of Vickie's name.

"Is everything okay with you two now?" I asked her as we sat down on the bar stools and placed our orders.

"Yeah. I mean, it's okay bit rocky here and there but still you know, I love him." The bartender came back with our drinks.

"Well I'm here for, dude." A smile crept onto Lita's face as I sipped on my beer.

"Okay I'm gonna go see the guys quickly." She took her drink with her as she approached the group of SmackDown Superstars.

"We finally get some alone time." A male voice said as he sat down on the bar stool that was previously occupied by Lita.

"Hey Matt." I smiled as he ordered a beer. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty darn great."

"So when am I gonna be meeting my little brother's girlfriend then?" he asked me.

"So that's what you wanted to talk to me about? Mia?"

"Yeah and I just wanted to talk to you, seeing as you are probably gonna be the only other sober person here by the end of the night." He said in his North Carolinian drawl.

"We'll see about that." I said while gesturing to my beer. "Best bet is One Night Stand, Mia's gonna be there. You'll like her, she's spunky and out there with her high risk moves but then she's an amazing person outside the ring, an all-round favorite."

"Guess, I'll have to take your word for that. How's your wrist after your match? Sore?" I paused for a second. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Uhmm it's okay." I lied.

"It's not is it?" he smirked.

"No, it's not. But I'll just keep off of it for a couple more days, I don't think I'm booked for a match on Monday night so far."

"You got a match on Sunday?" he took mouthful of beer and turned his attention back to me.

"Nope. I'm kind of looking forward to Melina and Beth in an 'I Quit' match because they're both so stubborn." I laughed as Michelle and Eve approached us with a drunken swagger. "You two having fun?"

"Yeah. Hey can we have 2 beers please?" she asked the bartender who was rushing around behind the bar, as the room started to fill rapidly.

"Eve right? I'm Ashley Fox, Raw Diva." I extended my hand to the dark haired Diva.

"Yeah, Eve Torres, Nice to meet you." She shook my hand weakly.

"You too."

* * *

"Hon, I'm off now. I've got a meeting with Stephanie in the morning." Natalya said as I stood up to give her a hug.

"Okay, I'll call you. See you next Sunday." She hugged me tight before we broke the hug.

"Nice meeting you Ashley." Victoria shouted over the loud chatter as she briefly hugged me before leaving the bar at gone 3am.

"Told you, you would be one of the most sober people here didn't I?" a male voice whispered in my ear.

"Smartass." I muttered while seeing that Matt was right, most of the Superstars and Diva's were drunk and leaving. Now would be a good time to leave with Lita, if I knew where she was. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm catching a lift with Dave, Eve and Michelle. So I guess I'll see you next Sunday."

"Okay." I stood up and hugged him. "Bye." I mumbled into his jacket.

"Bye Ash." Another male voice said as Matt broke the hug. "See you Sunday."

"See you." I collapsed into Dave's body for a tight hug. He felt like a teddy bear, he's Mr. Tough Guy on SmackDown but get him out of the ring and a few beers down him and he's an all round good guy, who is very hot. The hug ended as Michelle approached me. "Good to meet you finally, Michelle." I said as she leaned in for a hug.

"Yeah, well you've got a friend on SmackDown now. So don't be afraid to come back and visit." She slurred.

"Don't worry, I'll be back" I said with a small laugh. "Have you seen Lita?"

"She was over by the bar last time I saw her." She said as she tried to put her jacket on.

"Okay." I walked away from them and the black couches we had been sat on and walked towards the bar in search of Lita. To find her sat by the bar talking to a guy.

* * *

"Woah, okay let's just try to stay vertical shall we?" I was trying to hoist Lita upright, who was insisting on sitting or lying down. We approached the rental car and I put Lita in the passenger's seat before running round to the driver's side and jumping in.

20 minutes later, we pulled up in the hotel parking lot. Trying to get Lita out of the car was one thing but getting her up to the room was going to be another. Walking into the hotel and towards the elevator was the safest choice. Once the doors pinged open, I tried to drag Lita in, I pressed the button labeled '3' as the doors slided shut.

"Where am I? Am I spinning?" Lita said as she raised her hand and started to twist and turn it in different directions.

"You're with me, c'mon." the doors pinged open to level 3 and Lita stumbled out on her own.

"Look at meeeee!" she screeched before falling on her ass. I burst out laughing at the sight of her laughing on the floor in a drunken way. _She won't even remember it tomorrow._ I thought as I walked along the corridor towards Lita and found our room. With a swipe of the keycard, I opened the door and ushered Lita inside. She collapsed on her bed and sighed deeply as I shut the door behind us.

"All tired out are you?" I asked her as I dropped my things on my bed. I waited for her response but there wasn't any, I assumed she had fallen asleep but as I looked across at her, her eyes were wide open and drifting as if she were day dreaming or deep in thought about something. "Hey, you okay?"

"Not really." She confessed. "I'm hurting dude."

"It's okay, it's only the alcohol. It'll wear off in the morning." I dropped down onto my bed and sat there looking at her as she sat up.

"No. I think I'm gonna puke." She said quickly before darting into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, as I fell back onto the bed and laughed.

**A/N: Well that really was a SmackDown welcome :) Coming up in the next few chapters w've got: Ashley and Melina confrontation, a Diva meeting, Vacation in the Sun with some work and a One Night Stand match for the Divas. Be sure to review to get them up faster :) go on click the little purple button at the bottom. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far!**


	20. Confessions and Opportunities

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Calling all Divas!" I called down the hallway of hotel rooms, after being in the gym for 2 hours, I was feeling chirpier than ever. That was until I saw Melina come out of her room with a scowl on her face. "Except you." I said just to irritate her. I walked into the hotel room that I was sharing with Trish, knowing that Mia, Mickie, Maria and Candice would be inside. "And good morning to everyone."

"Good morning to you too." Trish chuckled as she high fived me and noticed the smile on my face. "Did you do something slutty?" she asked with inquisitive smile.

"No. Been in the gym for 2 hours and I'm feeling better than ever." I responded with a laugh while sitting down at the end of my bed beside my suitcase. "Oh! I bumped into Vince downstairs and he said he wants to see the Diva's before the Raw taping tonight."

"Okay. Did he say what it was about?" Candice asked from Trish's bed.

"Nope, he just said to come to his office like an hour before Raw starts." I said as I riffled through my suitcase looking for my shower bag.

"Maybe it's about a Diva match at One Night Stand, cos there isn't a Diva match on the card so far." Mickie suggested from the couch with Mia sat next to her.

"Yeah could be." Trish muttered while packing her bag for the Raw taping tonight. Candice and Maria began giggling and chatting away between the beds, I dropped my shower bag on my bed and approached Trish who was silently sorting her outfit for tonight.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked her before sitting on the edge of her bed by the wall. She was daydreaming with her face blank and expressionless.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm okay. Can I talk to you when we get to the arena?" she asked while gazing down at me.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"Right now I called you all here today to inform you all about a match this Sunday, that includes some of you." Vince addressed all the Raw Diva's in his office. A couple of Diva's were sat in the few seats that surrounded Vince's desk, while Mia, Trish and I were stood at the back waiting for Vince to announce the match for this Sunday. I was hoping that the match might include me in any way, Since it could be mine and Mia's pay-per-view wrestling debut. We were at past PPV's but we hadn't wrestled in any yet and we wanted one.

"Now, I will announce the Diva match tonight at some point so it'll a be a surprise for everyone." I sighed in annoyance and 10 minutes later the meeting was over.

"Was that seriously it?" I asked as we headed towards the woman's locker room.

"Guess so. Well at least we'll find out tonight." Mia reasoned. "I'm gonna go catch Jeff quickly. I'll see you both later." She skipped away happily.

"Ash." Trish grasped my arm quickly before I entered the locker room. "Can I talk to you?" She said while gesturing to her own locker room.

"So what's up?" I asked as I sat down on the leather couch and watched Trish shut the door behind her and pace back and forth in front of me. "Trish. What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something but can you promise me that it stays just between us?" She stopped pacing and faced me as her eyes began to fill with sadness.

"What's wrong?" I stood up and leveled with her.

"Can you just promise me it stays between us?"

"Yeah, sure. Absolutely."

"I …Ermm…It's… I'm…" She stuttered.

"Trish. You know you can trust me." I grasped both her arms and made her look me in the eye with a genuine look of concern on my face as I awaited Trish to respond.

* * *

"Well lookey what we have here." A voice from behind me said.

"Well hello to you too Legend Killer." I smiled up at him as people passed by us. We were situated behind the curtain and I was watching the Diva match ont he monitor, Jillian vs. Melina. Beth was commentary and it was turning out to be a good match.

"Why are you back here?" he asked while leaning against a equipment box.

"Waiting for my opportunity."

"For what?"

"You'll see." I said quickly before glancing up at the monitor one last time. Melina was releasing all her rage on Jillian. Melina sharply turned around to lock eyes with Beth, who was sat by the announce table. Beth rose to her feet and slowly approached the ring, the ref couldn't stop the match as she wasn't doing anything yet but Melina continued to shout and scream at Beth who stood there like ice, eyes locked on Melina.

I burst through the curtain and ran down to the ring, The referee was busy trying to stop Beth from getting in the ring and attacking Melina. I took the opportunity and slided into the ring and waited for Melina to turn around.

"Look! It's Ashley! Ashley's come to the aid of Jillian!" King exclaimed.

"This does not bode well for Melina, King." JR responded.

Melina spun round on her heel and caught my eye right before I superkicked her to the canvas. She fell backwards stunned, I quickly left the ring just before the ref turned around and I watched as Jillian made the cover and pinned Melina for the 3 count. Beth had walked around the ring and had joined me in walking up the ramp backstage.

"A Superkick by Ashley onto Melina! JR Did you see that?!" King yelled.

"And here is your winner, Jillian Hall!" Lillian said into the microphone as the winner slided out the ring and joined us on the ramp.

_You've got no chance.  
__No chance in Hell!  
__You've got no chance.  
__No chance in Hell!_

The familiar theme of the WWE Chairman spread through the arena as fans gave him a mixed reaction.

"Excuse me. Can I have your attention please. I have an announcement to make." The chairman said as the fans started to boo him. "I have a match to make for One Night Stand this Sunday." The fans changed their boo's to cheers quickly as he announced the match. "Since you two can't put your differences aside." He said gesturing to Beth and Melina, who had slowly got up to stand by the ropes closest to the ramp. "It will be Beth Phoenix and Melina in a 'I Quit' Match!" he shouted with enthusiasm. "And as for you Ashley. It will be you, Mia, Trish Stratus and Lita, in a Fatal Fourway Bra and Panties Match. But with a twist, whoever wins will become the number 1 contender for the WWE Women's Championship. Redeemable whenever the winner likes." The crowd roared in approval as the Chairman's music began as I smiled at him where he stood on the stage.

"Better get your game face on girly." Beth muttered to me with a smirk on her face. I stood in the middle of Beth and Jillian as I raised our hands as if we had one the match. In some way, we kinda had but there was still something missing.

**A/N: Well, TWO new One Night Stand matches for the Diva's! I am completely shocked by ONS, the Undertaker is gone?! It's so hard to believe yet it's true :( But did anyone notice the tiny smile on his face before he left? Or was I imagining things again? Either way, You've gotta be thankful that the Undertaker came to the WWE. Okay next chapter we've got a Vacation in the sun...with some work! I'll catch you guys next time! In the meantime, Review! **


	21. Are You Ready?

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Ashley." A deep male voice called behind me, I swiveled round to be met by the chairman.

"Mr. McMahon."

"I need to see you, Trish and Mia in my office as soon as possible."

"Sure, we'll be right there." I walked through the halls to the women's locker room. I had left the ring about 10 minutes ago after superkicking Melina and then had gone to have a quick interview with Todd Grisham that was aired on the titantron in the arena. "Hey." I said out loud as I entered the locker room.

"Hey Ash." Trish replied while she rummaged though her bag.

"Where's Mia?" I asked her as I sat down on the bench with one leg either side.

"Bathroom. What's up?"

"Vince wants to see us 3 in his office ASAP." I answered back while reaching for the bottle of Gatorade on the floor.

"Okay. MIA! Hurry up Vince needs to see us now!" Trish called through the wooden door of the bathroom.

"I'm here." Mia said as she left the bathroom. The halls of the arena were still buzzing with people as matches were still going on. "D'you know what he wants?"

"Nope, but were about to find out." I knocked on the door and seconds later we heard a faint "Come in." through the door.

"Hello ladies, please have a seat." We all took a seat on the chairs in front of his desk. "As you are aware each year, we send some Diva's on a photoshoot somewhere and this year the management team and I have decided to send you three and also 3 Diva's from the SmackDown! roster, Lita, Victoria and Michelle McCool to the Bahamas." My face lit up at the last word, I knew Mia would be beaming and as I glanced across at her I knew I was right. Her face was bright and had a grin on her face while Trish caught my gaze and smiled at me. "This year, the pictures will be displayed in WWE Magazine as next months issue will be a Diva special and also in a WWE DVD, Summer Skin. I know all of you will represent the company well I hope you all enjoy yourselves as well as producing some great pictures."

"When will we be leaving?" Mia asked with a smile still on her face.

"Tomorrow morning, you're all booked on a 12.30pm direct flight. It's an 8 hour flight straight there and on Friday you'll return to the States and arrive in San Diego later in the day." He read out from the sheet in front of him. "Here is a copy of the flight information and your details about where you will be staying." He handed us about 10 sheets that had been stapled at the together at the top. This was going to be an interesting vacation.

* * *

"Trish." I called out in a sing-song voice in order to try and wake the former women's champion on a Tuesday morning. "Get up! We have to be at the airport by 9.30 for check-in so get your skinny ass up and out of that bed."

"Just 5 more minutes please." She mumbled into the pillow.

"You've been saying that for a half hour!"

"Fiiine." She surrendered, swinging her legs slowly out of bed and walking into the bathroom with a hunch. I finished my packing and looked around the room for anymore of my stuff as I heard the shower start, suddenly the main door burst open and a petite figure of a brunette appeared with a grin on her face.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"But where's the fun in that? So I have one question for you….Are you ready?" She said in her best Triple H voice.

"What are you the newest member of DX?" I asked her with a soft laugh.

"Maybe. But seriously I said…ARE YOU READY?!" she repeated as I stifled a laugh. 30 minutes later Trish was dressed and just adding the last little things to her suitcase and Mia and I were stretched across the bed watching Heroes re-runs on NBC.

"What time is it?" Trish asked as she applied some light make-up leaving her hair loose.

"Ermm 8:10." Mia answered while her gaze remained fixed on the scene where Claire Bennett cuts her own toe off. Tension building music started on the screen as Claire's eyes focused on a pair of scissors then it switched to the image of her freshly pedicured pinky toe. Claire picked up the scissors, opened them and braced her self as she forced the scissors to close around her toe hoping it would eventually cut it off completely. Claire clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth together and pressing harder around the scissors and then suddenly the screen went black.

"Hey!" Mia and I exclaimed in unison after seeing that Trish had turned off the TV and was now stood in front of us.

"Come on, It's time to go." She said in her best mom-like voice, strict and stern in a 'don't-mess-with-me' sort of way.

"Fiiine." We replied in unison as Mia picked up her suitcase and hand luggage. I grabbed my army camouflage green jacket off the bed, placed my arms through it and pulled my hair out from the back. I extended the handle on my new black and green suitcase and picked up my hand luggage bag that was sat on top of my suitcase and swung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my key card and cell phone off the nightstand quickly, shoving my cell phone in my front pocket of my jeans and the keycard in the back pocket I glanced around me one last time. "I'm ready." We left the room and took the elevator down considering we weren't really in the mood to lug our suitcases down 3 flights of stairs at 8 in the morning.

"Never thought I'd see the day! Ashley up before 12!" a male voice exclaimed from the lobby we had just entered. _I know that voice._

I glanced across the lobby and saw three guys, Cody Rhodes, John and Randy. "Shut it, Orton."

"Ow!" He yelled after I had smacked him on the back on the head.

"So Bahamas right?" Cody asked while looking across at our suitcases. A shot a glance at Trish quickly before Mia started singing the song that had been bugging us since we got in the elevator.

"_Bermuda Bahama, come my pretty mama_." Mia sang in a happy tone before turning to me and Trish with an innocent face. "What?"

"That's 6 times. If she gets to 11 you owe me 20 bucks." Trish mumbled to me with a satisfied smile.

"Deal but if she gets to 15 you owe me 20 bucks." The deal was sealed with a high-five and then we turned our attention back to the group. "So what are you guys doing up so early?"

"Signing. What time is your flight?" Randy asked us as John left the group to talk to a hotel worker at the front desk about something.

"12.30." Trish answered.

"You want me to sign you out?" I asked Trish and Mia.

"Yeah thanks." Mia handed me her keycard to the room that she had been sharing with Jeff and I turned to Trish who had glanced to the front desk and saw John leaning over the desk talking to the female hotel worker. She had dark brown hair, her face heavily made up and she had quite a lot of cleavage showing for a hotel worker. _No wonder he's leaning over the desk._ I thought as I turned my attention back to Trish.

"Thanks, hon." She handed me her keycard with a smile saying 'good luck'. I left my suitcase with Trish and she used it for something to sit on as I walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, I need to sign out, we're leaving the hotel now." I asked the pretty brunette.

"You two?" she asked gesturing to John and I.

"No, those 2 over there and me." I pointed to Trish and Mia.

"oh right okay, well if I could have your names and keycards please." She asked while still making the regular glance up to John.

"Trish Stratus, Mia Davis and Ashley Fox." I answered as I handed over 3 sets of keycards.

"Okay I'll be back in a second." She said before hurrying off.

"Been avoiding me have you?" John asked me while he turned to lean his back on the desk.

"Well I thought you'd have your hands full with other women." I answered back, trying my best not to sound harsh.

"Well, there has been a few." He joked with a smile. "I thought we were gonna try to be friends?"

"We are."

"Well it's kinda hard to be friends with someone if you don't see them."

"Kinda hard to be friends with someone when they're not honest." I fired back and gazing up at him.

"Touché." He replied with a smirk right before the hotel worker came back and had a black large book in her hand.

"Even though you're here with a company we're gonna need you to sign out in written format, please." She said. The brunette glanced up at John with a hopeful sweet smile on her face, but John's gaze remained fixed on me. I took the book from her, signed Trish, Mia and I out stating the company, our names and the time we left. Handing the book back to the girl who then left the desk leaving John and I alone…again.

"So I guess this is goodbye again." I glanced up at his blue eyes which were now sparkling as he smiled down at me.

"It is." He stated before leaning down and pulling me into a hug. His hands fell onto my lower back and sent shockwaves up and down my spine. _Just friends. Just friends. Just firneds. _I kept repeating to myself, in hope that I would believe it.

"See you in San Diego." I mumbled into his chest. I pulled away from him and then we both made our way over to the group that was stationed in the centre of the lobby.

"Aren't you guys gonna be late to the signing?" Mia asked them.

"Aren't you gonna be late for check-in?" Randy fired back with a smirk.

"Good point. What time is it anyway?" she said looking around at everyone expecting them to tell her. I pulled out my phone, sliding it open and viewed the time.

"8:25." John and I said at the same time.

"Jinx." I exclaimed as I punched him on the arm with a smile.

"Hey!" he yelled as everyone laughed around us.

"Okay, we all better be going, since we're all gonna be late." Trish reasoned while ushering us out of the lobby and into the fresh breeze of the Colorado streets.


	22. Elevator Girl

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Ash!" A voice called out, I felt someone nudge me in the side.

"Yeah?" I answered quietly while my eyes remained shut.

"Were here!" Someone exclaimed loudly in a happy voice, which I could only guess could be Mia. I pealed my eyes open and saw her next to me peering out the window like a child with her eyes wide in amazement and awe. I reached my arms forward, linking my fingers together and stretched.

"Trish… you awake?" I asked the sleeping blond next to me.

"Yeah…Uhh Huh I'm totally up." The blonde's eyes remained shut and I nudged her and her eyes slowly opened. "Get up." Trish reluctantly sat upright while Mia continued on beaming brightly.

"We're here! Here in Atlantis! In the Bahamas!" she squealed. "_Bermuda Bahama, come my_-" I cut her off as I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Stop." I said as Trish laughed beside me. Mia nodded in defeat as I removed my hand but she continued to smile brightly. _I wonder what our cab driver must think of us._

"That's 9. Ready to pay up Ash?" Trish asked me with a smirk.

"This is it." The cab driver said, dropping us off outside the Atlantis hotel. We slowly all piled out of the cab, since the three of us had been crammed into the back. I was blown away by the beautiful crystal blue waters and the skyscraping cream buildings that towered over us. I walked around to the back of the car as the driver was taking out our suitcases, Mia gripped onto her purple suitcase and pulled up the handle and wheeled it onto the pavement as did Trish with her blue suitcase, mine was last to be hauled out of the car and hit the ground with a thud.

"Thanks." I smiled as I handed the driver the fair and a tip. "This is it, girlies." Mia linked her arm with mine as we walked into the hotel lobby. We were met by tall ceilings and marble floors that my feet made a splat sound on, since I changed into flip flops when I got into the cab.

"Are we meeting Lita, Michelle and Victoria here?" Trish asked as he slid her sunglasses off her eyes and onto the top of her head, pulling her hair back off her face.

"Think so." I replied as we wandered over to the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Atlantis. How may I help you today?" a friendly woman at the desk asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hi, we need to check-in." Trish said with a sweet smile.

"What are you're names?" The Bahamas native woman asked us with her rich brown eyes on the screen in front of her.

"Trish Stratus, Mia Davis and Ashley Fox." Trish responded.

"Are you with the WWE?"

"Yes, that's us. There should be 3 other girls to check-in, would you be able to tell us if they're here yet?" I asked.

"No, they haven't checked in yet but here are you're room cards for the specific rooms you have been assigned. All 6 of you will be on the 5th floor." She said as she handed us individual sets of credit card style keycards over the desk. "Enjoy your stay at the Atlantis, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." We said as we turned around and walked towards the elevator.

"Glad to see you three didn't wait for us." A sweet American accent said behind us. I swiveled round to see Lita, Michelle and Victoria walking towards us with their suitcases trailing behind them, all with smiles on their faces.

"Michelle!" Mia exclaimed hugging her friend. Several hugs later, we waited for the others to collect their room cards and information and then we headed up in the elevator in separate groups since the elevator couldn't hold all of us plus over 100kg of suitcases. Michelle, Mia and Victoria went up first then Lita, Trish and I shortly followed after. Mia and I had been assigned to room together, Lita and Trish were sharing and Michelle and Victoria were also rooming together.

"What are we gonna do about dinner then?" Trish asked out loud as I pressed number '5' on the elevator panel and then it slowly started to move up.

"Is there a hotel restaurant somewhere?" I asked as the elevator proceeded to rise.

"The woman at the front desk gave me these." Lita said producing several leaflets out of her pocket.

"I guess we got some options then. Oooh what about 'Johnny's Rockets'?" Trish asked as she flicked through one of the leaflets. "'Family-friendly Johnny Rockets is a fun 1950's style diner. Enjoy great tasting, all-American favorites including juicy hamburgers and chili dogs, chicken salads, shakes, malts and freshly baked apple pie.'" She read out loud from the leaflet.

"Sounds okay to me." I replied as the elevator slowed down then suddenly stop and the doors pinged open.

"Yeah, might be better to eat something all-American tonight then tomorrow eat something different like island food?" Lita said as she wheeled her red suitcase out, shortly followed by Trish who was still reading the leaflets, not looking where she was going and I left the elevator last, while the doors nearly decided to shut on me but caught my suitcase instead, slamming the sides of it. I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't let me, seconds later the doors slowly moved apart and I yanked my suitcase out.

"Thank you." I said to the elevator with a huff and turned to face Lita and Trish who had found the whole incident hysterical.

"Talking to elevators were you Ash?" Trish asked me between laughs.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you?" I said jokingly as Lita and Trish continued to laugh behind me.

"What room you in Elevator Girl?" Lita asked me with a smirk.

"Ha! Funny. Ermm 233. You?" I said while pulling my keycard out of my back pocket.

"234. We'll call you two in about 10 minutes about dinner."

"Okay." I said as Lita and Trish opened their door and I slipped the keycard in the door and turned the door handle. The door glided open with ease, cream and gold walls surrounded the room, to my right was a set of 2 double beds, Mia's suitcase was already at the bottom of one, the one by the door. She always chose the one by the door wherever we were because she said 'It's closer to the bathroom and has the quickest escape route.' I was always fine with whichever bed was there and this time it just so happened to be the one closest to the balcony. I shut the solid wooden door behind me and rolled my suitcase behind me to the bed that had been left for me and dropped my suitcase to the floor beside my bed. _Key. Key to balcony, where are you?_ I searched the nightstand drawers for a key and finally found it on a hook on the wall beside the doors. I took the key and unlocked the balcony doors, sliding them open, I was met by blazing hot sunshine accompanied by a warm breeze. Regretting that I had worn jeans today, I stepped onto the balcony and leaned on the white railings that were warm from the sun's rays. Pulling off my green army jacket leaving me in a white tank top felt better. A set of 2 white wooden chairs with cushions were on the balcony as well as a small table. In front of me was miles of white sand and crystal blue oceans, feeling the sun warm up my arms and face, I finally relaxed.

"Looks like I didn't even have to call you." A voice said to the side of me. I glanced to my side noticing another balcony that was next to mine. Lita stood there with her cell phone in her hand as if she was about to ring someone and her eyes were bright with happiness.

"Like magic." I said with a small laugh and wandered over to Lita's balcony. I chose to sit on one of the white wooden chairs that was close to her. "So have we made a decision on dinner yet?" I asked her as another voice joined us.

"Did someone say dinner?" Someone said loudly.

"Where is everyone coming from?!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I sure am hungry." Victoria said as the leaned her back on the railings of her balcony. We were all in a row, Victoria and Michelle's room then Mine and Mia's then Lita and Trish's, now we just had to decide on dinner.

"Trish found this all-American restaurant in one of the leaflets Lita had, it's a 1950's diner, like Denny's dinner." I said across to the other balcony next to mine.

"Yep that's fine with me." She said as a fellow blonde SmackDown Diva joined Victoria on the balcony. "What about you Michelle? All-American diner for dinner sound alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Ash! Where are you?" Mia called from inside the hotel room.

"Out here!" I yelled back and then Mia appeared.

"Found you…And everyone else." She said as she saw the other Diva's on their balconies.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"Changing." She said with a satisfied smile. Mia had gone from skin tight jeans and a Led Zeppelin tee to an orange skirt and white tank top with sunglasses on the top of her head, pulling her chestnut brown hair back off her face.

"How about we meet in the lobby in …15 minutes?" Trish suggested as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

I changed into denim shorts with a necklace hanging long over my white wife beater and since my hair had refused to go straight today, thanks to the humidity, it hung in natural loose curls over my shoulders and wore gold gladiator type sandals on my freshly pedicured feet. The bathroom was fitted with a shower and toilet and a large sink and mirror area; everything was gold, cream or white. I put the finishing touches on my natural make-up and poked my head out the bathroom. "You ready?" I called towards Mia, who was stretched across the gold cotton couch.

"Yup and have been for about hmm 15 minutes?" She said as she jumped up from the couch.

"Ready first for a change." I said with a smirk.

"Ha! Funny."

"Ow!" I yelled after she punched me on the arm, I glanced across to Mia who had a pleased smile on her face. "Come on." I said with a soft laugh as I swung my arm over her shoulders and grabbed my bag before we headed out the door. We got to the silver elevator and stepped inside.

"What's the time?" Mia asked me. "I left my cell up in our room."

"9:46. Maybe we should of all just gone to one of our rooms and ordered room service and ordered a movie." I wondered as the elevator doors pinged open on the 3rd floor and Mia walked towards the doors. "Not our floor, hon." I stopped her with a small laugh.

"I knew that." She said as she retraced her steps to where she was standing as a tall hot guy with dark hair stepped into the elevator and smiled at both of us.

_I know that guy. _I thought as he turned his back to us and I eyed him up. He was wearing blue and white surfer shorts, a white wife beater that clung to his toned torso and brown flip flops. I racked my brain, trying to get the faintest idea of where I know him from. _Ugh, I give up. My brain is hurting now, great._ The elevator was filled with silence for a few moments as the doors pinged opened again when it hit the 2nd floor and then closed again.

"Tyler?" I said out loud. I had no idea where the name came from, but it came to me after seeing a tattoo on his foot of a Chinese symbol. The guy turned around and looked at me for a second with a puzzled look, then his face lit up.

"Ashley?" Tyler said in a strong American accent.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" I asked as he pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I work here now, with the marine habitats." He said with a smile as he released me from the hug.

"Wow, you finally got your degree?"

"Yeah, I got it last year. I saw you joined the WWE finally." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, about 5 months ago, so I take it that still means you watch?"

"Yep." We smiled at each other for a while until Mia coughed.

"Oh, sorry, this is Mia. Mia you remember Tyler? My friend from college?" I gestured to where Mia had been standing behind me.

"Tyler Burton?" she said in disbelief.

"Little Mia Davis." Tyler said with a chuckle and then pulled Mia in for a quick hug as Mia mouthed over his shoulder 'He's so much hotter now!' "It's been a while!" he exclaimed as the broke the hug.

"Yeah, you've changed, looks wise. I remember when you had much longer hair." she said as Tyler touched the top of his short fluffy brown surfer hair.

"Yeah, well I figured new place, new hair." A satisfied smile appeared on his face. "So how come you two are here in the Bahamas?"

"Photoshoot for WWE Magazine." Mia said with a bright smile. "We leave Friday morning, but I think on the Thursday we are going swimming with Dolphins, so would that mean we see you again?" she asked sweetly as Tyler took another gaze in my direction.

"Are you going here at Atlantis or at Blue Lagoon?" he asked as Mia looked puzzled.

"Blue Lagoon, I think." I replied.

"Well then you're in luck, because Tuesday's and Thursday's I help out at Dolphin Encounters in the Blue Lagoon." A grin appeared on his face as I smiled back and conveniently the doors pinged open to the ground floor.

"So I guess I'll see you on Thursday then?" I asked him as Mia and I walked out of the elevator with Tyler behind me.

"Yep, see you then." He said before smiling at us once more and then turning to walk in the opposite direction and then turned in the direction of Lita, Trish, Victoria and Michelle.

"What? No conversation with the elevator this time?" Trish asked with a laugh as we approached the waiting group. "Who was that by the way?" She asked gazing after Tyler.

"Tyler. Friend from college. Works with Atlantis marine animals now, we shall be seeing again on Thursday before you ask." I responded with a smile.

"Have you got any other left over meat? Because he is fine!" Trish exclaimed linking arms with me as Victoria, Michelle and Mia began chattering away.

"Trish! You're married!"

"Doesn't mean I can't look!" she said defensively as Lita laughed beside her and we continued walking towards the restaurant.

**A/N: Hmmm what do you all think of Tyler then? ;) I'll let you all think about that one. And to help you try and picture Tyler, think of Jared Padalecki, that's who I had in my head when I imagined him :)**


	23. Sunrise Shoot

_**ASHLEY POV  
**__RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING _

I turned over and reached out for the hotel phone with a groan. "Hello?" I croaked into the phone.

"This is your wake up call for 5am, a car will come a pick you up for your shoot in 20 minutes, Ms. Fox." A hotel worker said into the phone with a monotonous voice.

"Okay. Great. Thanks." I said hoarsely as I placed the phone down and rolled over and snuggled once more into the soft pillows. _Just five more minutes._ The bad voice in my head said as the good one butted in. _Ashley, get up or you're going to be late and you'll regret it._ Without another thought, I slowly dragged myself out of bed. "Stupid fuckers, who plans a photoshoot at 5am!?" I said out loud weakly. _You. You planned it to be at 5am, they wanted 7am but nooo. _I had said 'but we could get the sunrise.' Right now I totally regret that. I was meant to be on set at 5.30 for sunrise at 6 and hopefully the pictures would be great.

15 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom after having had a shower; I was dressed in black shorts and a strappy green top. I searched around the room for my flip flops and finally found them minutes later, wedged under my bed. Seconds later I headed out the door while pulling my hair into a quick bun.

* * *

"So, is this your first photoshoot on location?" Sheila Merop, the make-up artist for this vacation asked me as she applied nude foundation to my face with a small sponge.

"Yeah." I answered as the signaled for me to close my eyes as she brushed soft and subtle light brown eye shadow across my eyelids to give me that natural beach look.

"Well, you'll be fine. Have you met the photographer?" she asked me.

"Yeah, when I got here we talked about the photos and where we were gonna shoot and it seems pretty darn amazing. The way he sees the photos and everything."

"Yeah, Ian is an amazing photographer, he's been with the WWE longer than I have and I've been here a while!" she said with a soft laugh. Sheila was a 30-something woman with short brown hair that came up to her shoulders and hazel brown eyes. She had done my make-up to perfection, I saw as I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror she held for me to take. My skin looked silky smooth, my eyes had little detail so they looked natural and just had a soft brown shadow to make them stand out and finally my lips she had added a light pink lip liner and smudged it in to make it a stain so they looked soft.

"Wow, you're amazing." I said placing the mirror on the small table that was beside me with all the make-up on.

"Thanks. Now I think James is taking you for you're hair and then you get to pick out your outfits." she said with a wink, and off I went. James turned out to be one of the best guys around. He left my hair with its natural big loose waves and just added some product to make it hold and sorted out my side fringe.

"Perfect." He exclaimed once he had finished. "You're all set, just go to Jennifer now she's the one by the coffee machine." He pointed over to a woman who was in her late-20's with dirty blond hair. The wardrobe section was under a shelter with rails of bikini's, in multiple colors: blues to pinks, greens to browns and blacks to reds. _'This might take some time to decide on one'_ I thought as Jennifer approached me with a sweet smile. For 5 minutes we talked about the different sets we'd be shooting on and matched them with particular outfits. Within minutes we had decided on 4 bikinis: a gold one, a black one with green army style designs on the bikini top straps, a plain black one and a white one with tie ups on the side of the bottoms.

I changed into the gold one first as she sun was just about to rise. "Ashley? You ready?" Ian, the photographer called.

"Yep." I yelled back emerging from the multiple sets of screens I was changing behind.

5 hours, several breaks and 4 bikini changes later, the shoot was finally done and the crew were packing up as I just finished changing back into my black shorts and green strappy top. I slipped my flip flops on before saying goodbye and thank you to the remaining crew, I stopped off quickly to say bye to Sheila who was chatting and laughing with James, the hair stylist. "I'm off you two, but thank you for today it was ...amazing." I said while briefly hugging both of them.

"Thank you, you were great today." Sheila said with a bright smile. "And we'll see you tonight as well, do you know who is joining you on the shoot?"

"Ash, can you come over here for a sec?" The stylist Jennifer called.

"I think it's Victoria and Trish tonight. Then tomorrow it will be all of us. See you both tonight." I said before parting with them and making my way back over to Jennifer.

"These bikini's you had on today were going to go back to the States but we were meant to ask you at the start before, if you wanted to keep them?" She asked casually as my eyes widened in surprise. "because the designers wanted the Diva's to promote the company or something like that."

"Y-yes." I stuttered. "I would love to keep some of them, they're all awesome." Minutes later, I was making my way back up to my hotel room with the 4 bikinis I had worn today securely in a white paper bag. I swung the bag happily as I walked past a hotel restaurant that had the afternoon buffet on and I felt my tummy rumble as I remembered I hadn't had breakfast. _Just a quick to-go breakfast._ I thought as I searched for some spare money. I put my hands in my pockets of my shorts and felt a paper note, I pulled it out to reveal a 10 dollar note. _Ka-Ching _I thought as I walked into the restaurant and went in search of food. I picked up a bagel and filled a paper cup with some fresh coffee, paid at the register and then left the restaurant with a happy face as I munched on the bagel.

I jumped in the elevator, in fear that if I ran up the stairs I might drop my beloved bagel I had just bought. The elevator doors pinged open to the 5th floor and I sauntered into the corridor of hotel rooms.

I opened the door to the hotel room and looked around the room for Mia, noticing she was nowhere to be found. I shut the door behind me and walked further into the room and then heard the shower running, I flung my bags onto my bed then walked over to the sliding doors that led to the balcony, the afternoon sun was in full blast as it was now 12:15. I peered out the window for a couple more seconds as clouds drifted past in the clear blue sky and the waves lashed forwards and backwards in a calm motion on the beach I had previously been on.

I took a few steps back and flopped onto the sofa that was in the middle of the balcony and the beds, and finished eating the remaining bits of my bagel and placed my coffee on the small table in front of the sofa. The hotel room was one large room with only the bathroom being in a separate room, as you entered the room the bathroom was on the left and on the right was two double beds, on the right of the beds was a large two-seater gold cotton couch with a small table and TV in front of it, next to the living area was the sliding doors leading out to the beautiful balcony. The whole room had been laid out with precision and been decorated professionally. I felt calm when I stretched out on the sofa with my legs dangling on the arm rest, as I heard the shower stop and 5 minutes later Mia emerged dressed in a brown bikini with tie up bottoms and white shorts on over the top with her wet hair flowing down her back.

"Hey you. How come you left so early this morning?" she asked as she made her way over to her bed.

"Sunrise shoot. You just going to a shoot now?" I asked her as I swung my legs off the arm rest and turned to face her. I took the last bite of my bagel and threw the wrapping it was in, in the bin.

"Nope, just come back from one I did with Michelle." She answered as I simply nodded in response. "Do you know what the others are up to today?" she asked me as she reached for her cell phone on the nightstand.

"Ermm...Lita and Trish both had a quick shoot this morning, so they're free for the rest of the day but Trish has a late night shoot with me and Victoria tonight at like 8 and Victoria's doing nothing in the day and Michelle-"

"She's free." Mia said, cutting me off. "I already checked with her."

"What are you planning?" I asked her as I got off the sofa, picked up my coffee and walked across to the bed and laid down on my stomach.

"Well since we're in Atlantis, I figured we could check out the water park? What do you say about that?" she asked me with a wide grin.

**A/N: There we have it, the latest chapter :) Big thank you to: Bittersweetgurlismylife77, rockitout09, extreme-stratusfaction, Inday, gurl42069, BrookeB17, KathyOrton, sweetantidote for your reviews throughout the entire fic and also a ****special**** thank you to Randy4ever, JEFFHARDYFAN31 and Twilight1243 for their constant amazing reviews for this fic. You all rock. I'm glad you all like this fic so much and thank you! Next chap will be up soon, I'm nearly finished with it :)**


	24. Water Ride Bonding

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Let's do this." Mia said as she high fived me and we entered the smaller shallow pool that extended into a quarter mile loop. In the shallow end there were dozens of plastic tubes that everyone was sat in and then drifting off round the crystal blue water loop. The loop was a large river, we would jump into our tubes in and then the tube would float round, it was estimated to take about 2 hours, if we took our time, which we would.

"Careful when you get in the tubes, ladies." A male voice said to the side of us. I looked left and saw a tall blond guy with a surfer look, who was in a red lifeguard top with red surfer shorts.

"Can you help me get into mine?" Michelle asked with a flirty look in her eyes. The blond lifeguard's eyes widened as Michelle approached him, in her baby blue bikini. Trish and I just laughed and followed Mia, Lita and Victoria to where they were choosing their tubes.

"Dude, just pick one! They're all the same." I exclaimed as Mia was examining the white tubes with multicolored dots.

"Yeah, but you don't want a flat one do you?" she asked me as she picked up a fully inflated one and jumped into it. I picked up a fully inflated one too as did Trish and Victoria was already in hers. Lita grabbed a tube, jumped into it and began floating down the river with Victoria, Mia and Michelle.

"Guess that leaves us two." Trish said with a soft laugh as she plopped her tube into the water and tried to sit in it.

"Not that easy, is it?" I looked on at Trish laughing as she tried several times to jump in it but failed every time.

"You try then!"

I put the tube in the water and pushed down on it and launched myself in the tube but missed it completely. I heard Trish laughing loudly beside me, I tried again but without pushing the tube down this time and jumped into it successfully. "HA!" I said in triumph as Trish just pouted. She jumped again and again and finally got into it on her 4th attempt. We pushed off on the sides and then floated down the river, our tubes side by side in the very wide river.

"I guess we've got plenty of time to talk now about –"

"Yeah." She said cutting me off, knowing what I was about to say. Her hand gripped onto the handle on my tube as did mine gripping onto the handle on her tube, so we didn't float off in different directions.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as I pulled up my bikini top. I had decided to change into the black one with green army style designs on the bikini top straps, that Jennifer had given to me this morning and Trish was in her red bikini.

"Sure." She said simply.

"Why do you want to retire?"

"Because I feel like I've accomplished a lot, I've faced off with all the opponents I wanted to and have had one of the most memorable WWE careers, But I also miss family life, like my fiance and possibly a family in the future. Plus I've got a wedding to prepare for, we're sending invitations off this weekend. But will I miss it? Hell yeah!" she exclaimed with a half smile.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, hon." She said as she gazed down the river. "Now, let's try not to be so weepy now, we're on vacation!"

"Yeah, and we've got a night shoot tonight to look forward to and by the way, I learned today on my shoot that the bikini's will be going back to the States after they're being used here and the stylist asked me if I wanted to keep the one's I wore today and I took the four bikinis I wore." I grinned at her as her eyes widened in wonder.

"Oooh. Sounds a bit like shopping but without the paying." She said as her eyes were bright with happiness. "So what's going on with you and John then?" She asked me with a wink.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Nothing? What happened Tuesday at the hotel? Because that didn't look like nothing." she asked as we floated under a bridge.

"We fired some comments back and forth at each other, said bye and hugged."

"So you didn't feel anything when you hugged him?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"…I ...felt nothing." I replied forcing a smile causing her scoff and laugh. "What?"

"Do you actually believe that you have no feelings what so ever for him whatsoever?"

"Y-yes." I hesitated as we passed a young family on tubes.

"Ash, I see the way you two look at each other, you both like each other so why can't you two just admit it?"

"Because! We're trying to be friends."

"Is it because of Rachel?" she asked referring to John's ex-girlfriend.

"No, but I had forgotten about her until now." We floated in silence for a while down the river as people passed us on their tubes. A couple of people on their tubes recognized us and we smiled back at them as our tubes drifted away. "I saw him with her. John was with Rachel at a house show and I tried to put it to the back of my mind but…it's just every time I see him I know there's always going to be someone else."

"Why don't you tell him this?"

"Because we're not together. I'm not meant to care."

"But you do Ash." She looked at me sympathetically with a smile. "He cares about you. He told me when we were at a signing and you were out with Mia."

"Why didn't you-"

"He asked me not to. He knew that we knew each other really well and decided to tell me. I don't why he chose to tell me then and there but he did. So now you know he cares about you, you can do something about it." She said, trying to convince me. "Promise me you will?"

"Okay, when we get back and I get the chance to I will. I promise." I said with a smile and Trish beamed back and nudged my tube causing us to move faster down river.

After 40 minutes of mindless chattering and laughing about the most random things, we drifted past numerous amounts of tubes but still hadn't found Lita, Mia, Michelle or Victoria. We had assumed they were just further down the river.

"Does John know about Sean?" Trish asked referring to my ex-boyfriend, who I had dated for 2 years.

"Nope. Only you and Mia know about him." I replied.

"Are you afraid that it's gonna happen again with John and you?"

"Kinda, but John's known for it. Or he used to be."

"Yeah but if you two dated and were serious, I'm sure that John wouldn't sleep with your best friend like Sean did." Trish reassured me as we glided along past a water slide.

"I know, but it still feels like I have to be careful with him, I just dunno why. Thank you for this."

"It's okay, hon. I'm here for you, no matter what." She smiled and leaned over for a hug over our tubes. I leaned over and caught her in a brief hug before falling off our tubes and going under water. We reemerged seconds later, jumping up through the water and laughing. We held onto our tubes as we walked over to the side of the river.

"I think I swallowed some water." I laughed softly as Trish tried to hoist her bikini top up as her boobs were about to pop out.

"Yeah, same." Trish replied with a chuckle. "C'mon, let's go find the others." We expertly jumped into our tubes and pushed ourselves off from the wall and floated down the river. "So what's going on with Mia and Jeff then? Cos they got together pretty darn quickly."

"Well they became fast friends after the first week, I think after Randy and I had that tag match against them, then they got pretty close. Jeff taught her how to do a swanton bomb as well. But now, Mia said they had agreed to take things slow, they've been on a couple dates, they occasionally share rooms, dunno about beds. But I do know for sure they haven't had sex because otherwise Mia would be talking non stop about him." I said with a laugh.

"Well, they certainly are very cute together." Trish smiled as two hot guys passed us on tubes and smiled at us. "I'm beginning to really like the Bahamas."

**A/N: Ta Da! A bit of back story with the whole John/Ashley scenario and info about Ashley's previous boyfriend, Sean. Jeff and Mia update for you guys in there as well. I have also realized lately, how ideas for this fic are popping in my head everyday! This is my first long fic I've written ever and I've got so many ideas for it and I just hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :) **

**R&R  
****Haley x**


	25. Dolphin Day

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Rise and shine!" A happy voice called. My head was buried in the soft white pillows as the same happy voice was singing above me.

"How are _you_ a morning person?!" I groaned, burying my head further into the pillows and pulling the sheets up over my head and curled into ball.

"Because! It's Dolphin Day, dude!" she grinned as she moved about the room loudly.

"Yeah, It's Dolphin Day in 4 hours! So go to sleep or leave the room!"

"No!" Mia protested causing me to groan again. "Get your skinny ass up and out of bed now!" she said before yanking off my sheets that I had pulled over my head. I tried to grab them before she took them but she was too quick and was now standing at the bottom of the bed with a pleased smile on her face. I sat up with a heavy groan and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 6:13am.

"You're lucky I wasn't naked!" I said before throwing a pillow at her, hitting her square on the head.

"Yeah, but at least now you're up." She replied holding the pillow I had thrown at her in her hands with a satisfied smile.

"You evil evil evil woman." I muttered as I slowly got out of bed and scuttled into the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

* * *

We were on the boat and were less than 5 minutes away from Blue Lagoon Island. It was now coming up to 11am and the boat was still pretty full with families and young couples. I was standing on the top deck of the 60ft white boat, looking out at the approaching island. Crystal blue waters surrounded the island, dirty sand was everywhere around the island with tall green trees in huddles everywhere.

"Pretty amazing, eh?" A female voice said to my side.

"Yeah." I breathed as I looked to my side to see Trish copying me by leaning on the white railings on the boat. "You excited?"

"Hell yeah." she said. "So you feeling better after our talk yesterday?"

"Yep, much better. Thanks."

"Anytime." She said before we felt the boat stop in the harbor of the island. "Guess we're here."

"_Bermuda Bahama, come my pretty my mama_." Mia sang as she passed us with Lita and I turned to Trish with a happy smile.

"That's 15 times and you owe me 20 bucks, Blondie." I said to Trish as she rolled her eyes and handed me a 20 dollar note.

We exited the boat, all of us with excited smiles on our faces. We were booked in for Swimming with the dolphins at 11.30, and we all had a change of clothes in a bag for after the session was over. I was wearing my dark blue bikini I had bought on a whim in 'Roxy' with Mia in Colorado before we left for the Bahamas and I had fell in love with it, even though it was a simple dark blue bikini with the word 'Roxy' on the back of the bikini bottoms in white lettering. I wore my black shorts and white tank top over My bikini and had black flip flops on my feet. In my bag, I had a white strappy top, denim shorts and a red bikini for after the dolphin swim, even though we had a quick shoot after the swim as well then we were meant to head back over to the Atlantis, pack then go to the airport. _Yup, busy day._

"Welcome to Dolphin Encounters, how may I help you?" the man at the front desk said with a smile as we approached the desk in 'Dolphin Encounters'

"We're booked into a swimming with the dolphins session at 11.30, and we were just wondering where we were meant to go?" Victoria asked.

"Well, if I could take your names and then you can put your bags in the lockers round the corner and then we'll get you ready for your session." He said with a pleasant smile.

"Okay." Victoria said as she listed our names and the guy gave us information about where to go and also handed us keys to 3 sets of lockers.

"Oooookay. I'm done." I said as I finished off stuffing mine and Lita's bag into the locker. Trish had expertly fitted hers and Victoria's bags in theirs and Michelle and Mia were still trying to figure out how to fit theirs in. Mia forced both bags in there and minutes later we were walking out barefoot and waited in a smaller room that seemed like a classroom.

"I feel like I'm back at high school." Trish said as she sat down on a fold-up chair. Suddenly the door opened and man walked in.

"Hi." The guy said with a wide smile. He was about 6ft, dark chocolate brown hair and dressed in red surfer shorts and a white polo neck and a killer smile. "I'm Keith, a Dolphin instructor her at Dolphin Encounters."

"Yeah, but I bet none of your high school teachers were ever that hot." I muttered back to Trish with a smile on my face as I sat down next to her on a fold-up chair as did the others. The chairs were in a semi circle as Keith, the instructor, stood in front of us.

"I will be instructing you on your swim today, with my trainee instructor, Tyler Burton." He said just as Tyler walked in the door, in the same red surfer shorts and white polo neck Keith had on.

"Hi." Tyler said shyly as he sat down on one of the chairs near the front.

"So I guess you've forgotten John now, huh?" Trish mumbled to me as the instructor began talking to us about the swim.

* * *

"We're gonna go swim with the dolphins." Trish told the camera crew that had been filming us while we were in the Bahamas for the DVD. They had followed us around on our shoots and all the activities we'd done except the water tube ride.

"Just a day in the life of a diva." I said to the camera crew as I leaned back on the wooden railings. We were waiting on a wooden dock to go in the water, in the distance we could all see the dolphins swimming and jumping out of the water.

"Alright you guys ready?" Keith said as he handed us blue lifejackets. I put my lifejacket on over my bikini as Mia nudged me .

"What?" I asked her as she just nodded over to where Keith was taking his polo neck top off. "dude, snap out of it." I muttered to her while whacking her on the arm.

"Let's go." I sat on the edge of the dock and dropped myself into the shallow water with Michelle and Mia following Lita, Victoria, Trish and I.

"So who wants to go first?" Tyler asked us with a smile as he got into the water.

"Trish and Lita raised their hands immediately with grins on their faces as Keith ushered them over to him.

"Alright you guys wanna try something?" Minutes later, Trish and Lita were stood next to each other and had one arm each raised and a dolphin jumped over them and splashed in the water in front of them. Trish and Lita just grinned with excitement.

"Now Lita's gonna jump over my arms." Trish said with a laugh while raising her hands to the air.

* * *

"That was …amazing." I commented while jumping up onto the dock 2 hours later. Our swim was over and I was never gonna forget it. Ever.

"There is nothing like that, nothing comes close." Lita said as she walked beside me.

"And the fact that they are interacting with you is so cool." Trish grinned as the film crew recorded us talking about it.

"Okay, cut. Thank you." The guy with the camera stopped filming us and walked back towards the huts.

"Did you enjoy that?" a voice said behind me as the girls walked on towards the photoshoot that had been set up for us nearby in a secluded beach.

"Yeah, I did. I can't believe you get to do that for a living!" I glanced up to Tyler who still had no shirt on.

"Jealous?" he challenged.

"Hell yeah! but I do love my job." I grabbed a towel from the side of the docks and put it around my shoulders as I was shivering since I got so used to the warm water.

"I guess this will be goodbye then?" he said with a sad smile.

"Yup, until next time." He pulled me in for a hug. "Next time you're in the States, give me a ring, It was great seeing you Ty." I said calling him by his old nickname.

"You too, Ashers." He mumbled to me, making me laugh as I pulled away. "Bye." He said as I walked towards the girls.

"So I take it you're gonna miss the Bahamas too?" Mia asked me as she swung her arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Okay great, everyone just hold it right there." Ian, the photographer said as he took shots of the entire group of us by the beach. The sun and the setting was perfect, we had been shooting for well over 2 hours and everyone was a little bit tired. No strike that, everyone was exhausted. We posed and smiled for 15 minutes more minutes until Ian said he had all the pictures the magazine needed. "Girls, if you want showers then we hired out one of the rooms in that villa." He pointed to a cream building. "It's room 3 and it has 2 showers in it with hairdryers and we have it until tonight, and the crew will be in there clearing up for another 3 or 4 hours."

We all made our way into the villa and were amazed at how big it was inside. Outside it seemed tiny but inside it was like a mansion, but a bungalow mansion. "I call first shower!" I yelled with a smile and bolted towards the bathroom.

"I got the other one first!" Michelle shouted before anyone else could and ran to the bathroom.

"I got second!" Lita and Trish screamed in unison.

"Guess we got third." Victoria said as her and Mia laughed. 25 minutes later, after a hot shower, I was dressed and drying my hair as was Michelle, Trish and Lita. Victoria and Mia were just finishing off having their showers.

"Oh Fuck." Lita exclaimed suddenly, after she tied her hair up. "What time is the last boat back to Atalntis?!"

"Ermm 5 I think." Trish said casually. "Why?"

"It's 4:40. They've gotta hurry up otherwise we're gonna miss the boat." Lita explained as everyone began hurrying around tidying up. Mia popped her head round the door 5 minutes later.

"Hey, I'm almost ready, I just gotta dry my hair and I'm done." She looked around in confusion as Trish was hurrying around the small bedroom trying to find her shoes. Lita, Michelle and I were on the couch watching TV in the other room while we waited for the others.

"You guys ready?" Victoria and Trish emerged seconds later with Mia next to them. 10 minutes later we were on the boat heading back to the Atlantis resort to quickly pack and then we would head to the airport for our plane to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Then 2 hours later hop on a plane to San Diego, California, where I would eventually have to talk to John…even if it was to keep my promise to Trish.


	26. Fatal Fourway

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Orton." I said in a formal tone trying my best not to laugh as I approached him by the curtain.

"Fox." Randy replied with a small nod in my direction while keeping a straight face. "You look…Good." He gulped as he eyed me up. I was dressed in a white tank top that was ripped at the midsection and black pleated mini skirt with wrestling boots.

"I know."

"Okay, it's me that's meant to be Mr. Ego. Not you!" he protested.

"Sorry." I responded with a light giggle.

"You ready to become the number one contender?" he asked me.

"Hell Yeah! wait... why are you here? You're match is near the end."

"Oh…I…err…" He stuttered as I laughed at him. He was obviously waiting to see the Diva's when one of them came stripped down completely.

"Ashley, you're up." The crew guy called.

"Don't worry Orton, you won't be seeing me in my underwear." I smiled playfully as I jogged towards the curtain before hearing Randy mutter a 'damn'.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I can, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore, No  
_

"The following is a fourway bra and panties match. Making her way to the ring, from Miami, Florida, Ashley!" Lillian announced as I strutted down the ramp confidently without slapping any hands. I jumped onto the apron and entered the ring through the second rope. I used to go through the bottom rope, but mostly everyone did and I wanted to be original and since I was 5'10, I had long legs and was able to reach the second rope with ease.

_King: Puppies, JR! The sexiest women on television, our WWE Divas!_

Lita then Mia and then Trish entered the ring next and now the match was finally ready to begin as the bell rang but something was happening outside the ring. The ref was leaning on the ropes, as someone said something from ring side.

_JR: Seems to be some outside ring difficulties going on._

The Diva's were standing around wondering what was going on when I superkicked Mia, knocking her into the turnbuckle, the crowd obviously hated that, because they booed me after. I simply shrugged with a smirk on my face and turned over to Trish, who came at me with a fist making the crowd cheer wildly as Lita started to strip Mia of her shorts.

_JR: Object of the match-up is to strip your opponent down to their bra and panties. No pinfall and the winner will become the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship.  
__King: Did I mention how much I love these matches, JR?  
__JR: Yes, King. You seem to always be able to express that somehow. Lita stripping Mia from her shorts now.  
__King: The one who removes Mia's top will be the winner._

I bounced off the ring ropes and pushed Trish to the mat with a shoulder block, in the corner of my eye I could see Lita and Mia going at it but I could tell Lita wanted a shot at Trish. With my back turned for a second, Trish jumped up and hit me with a backbreaker. She took the chance and next thing I know my top is missing. _Fuck._ I pulled myself up with help from the ropes and waited for Trish to turn around. She was swinging my top around above her head, celebrating as the crowd cheered in encouragement. I climbed up to the top turnbuckle behind her silently with only my red lacy bra and skirt on. I got to the top and waited for her to turn around.

_JR: Ashley up top! Is she going for the- Oh my god!_

I hit my signature Missile Dropkick with perfection leaving Trish lying on the mat with little movement. I took a chance and went to take her shorts off, she tried to kick me off but as she did I pulled her shorts with me. I mimicked her from earlier and celebrated by swinging her shorts above my head as I walked over to King and JR.

_King: What is Ashley- Hey! Whoo! JR! I've... I've got Trish's shorts!  
__JR: I can see that, King._

I smiled down at King for a second leaning on the ropes slightly. When I felt a hard fist punch my back causing me to yell in pain. I turned around weakly to see Mia standing there with a stone cold look in her eyes. _She wanted this. She wanted the opportunity for the title. But was I prepared to give it up for her?_ _Would she do the same for me?_ I pushed every thought out of my mind and just focused on the match, and put all my energy into a punch. Mia staggered backwards slightly and then speared me, landing us both outside the ring, in front of the announce table. Trish and Lita were just starting to go at it; Trish hit Lita with a Chick Kick and proceeded to take her 'Rated R' top off.

I had taken most of the fall, landing directly on my back causing pain to shoot up and down my spine like electricity. I pulled myself back together and got up, leaning on my knees and taking a few quick breaths.

_JR: Mia with a swinging neckbreaker on Ashley. I'm sure the current Women's Champion will be watching backstage to find out who her number one contender is.  
__King: She might even be watching it with John Cena. Those two have been seen together on Raw a couple of times in the past weeks, I wouldn't be surprised if- Woah!  
__JR: Where did that come from?! Ashley with Huracanrana from ring apron while Trish and Lita are still going strong in the ring. Nice Suplex by Lita._

Mia wasn't budging, I hit her with multiple punches with my forearm but seconds later Mia took control with a Standing Dropkick, making my head slam on the floor. I gripped my head as I got to my feet, ready to take Mia's attack. I ducked under her clothesline and as she turned I kicked her midsection and pushed her against the ring apron. I stretched my leg up and put my foot against her neck and pushed with a small scream escaping my mouth. Mia struggled to push my foot away, with some extra strength she pushed my foot away and swung it away from her shoving me to the floor.

_JR: This is a very physical bra and panties match, King. A lot of screaming and shouting._

As if on cue, Lita let out a scream before she did a moonsault off the top turnbuckle onto Trish and removed her top with success.

"Here is your winner and the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship, Lita!"

Lita's music swept the arena as fans began to boo and cheer. I walked towards the ramp, backing away from Mia who had her game face on. I met Lita on the ramp and I raised her hand in victory once more while a smug grin appeared on both of our faces.

"I always did like red." A deep voice said above us as we walked through the curtain. I looked up to see the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. Suddenly remembering I didn't have my top on I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously before a blond and a brunette appeared through the curtain.

"You guys did awesome out there. Congratulations Lita." Trish smiled in just her underwear as Randy's eyes widened.

"Thanks, you did amazing out there too." Lita said as crew guys were rushing around beside us.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." I said as Trish butted in.

"Yeah but don't you need to see someone, Ash?" Trish had a sparkle in her eye as she winked at me.

"N-no." I stuttered. "Not here." I muttered back to her.

"C'mon, how about we watch the rest of the pay-per-view here then head back over to the hotel?" Mia reasoned._ God I love that girl, she could save me from conversations, she didn't even know were going on!_

"Yeah, that sounds good." I replied with Trish nodding in approval.

"Okay, well I'll be in our room in a minute, but I'm just gonna go see Edge quickly." She said before swiftly departing from the group.

"C'mon girlies." Trish stood between Mia and me, hooked our arms and pulled us towards our room. For this PPV, since we were all in the same event, Vince had put us in the same dressing room, so today for one night only, Lita, Mia, Trish and Ashley, co-existed peacefully.

"Can I come?" Randy asked with a grin, before following us to the room to finish watching the PPV.

**A/N: Next chapter will be what you've been waiting for: Ashley going to talk to John :) Review and i'll get it up quicker...  
P.S Watch Raw tonight! I will :) It's finally the 2008 Draft!!**

**Twilight1243: You never know she might just see Tyler in the next chapter (okay probably not.) But you never know what's gonna happen in this fic. I'm full of surprises :)**

**JEFFHARDYFAN31: Thank you!**

**Randy4ever: You wanna be where they were? so do I! Thank you!**

**Fourleafcloverpoet: Thanks so much!**


	27. What!

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_We entered the Marriott hotel in San Diego, California, after One Night Stand had finished. With our bags either slung over our shoulders or trailing behind us on wheels. Lita wanted to ride back with Edge since they were sharing a room which left Mia, Trish and me.

"Hi, we're with the WWE, Trish Stratus, Ashley Fox and Mia Davis." Mia said as we stood in front of the reception desk.

"Ah yes, here are your keycards, you will all be in room 218."

"Do you know what room Jeff Hardy is in?" Mia added.

"He is in room 224, on your same floor." The hotel worker said before we made our way towards the elevator.

"Guys? Would you hate me if I went to stay in Jeff's room tonight?" Mia asked with a guilty smile as we left the elevator on the 4th floor.

"No it's fine, don't worry." Trish responded with a smile.

"Yeah it's fine bye me, have fun." I winked at her causing her to blush and make her way down the corridor to Jeff's room.

"Guess you're stuck with me, buddy." Trish laughed as she swiped her keycard and the door clicked open. "Now is good time to talk to John, y'know." She said casually.

"Now?" I glared at her which she responded with a death glare. "Fine! You win!" I dropped my bags by a single bed and headed for the door.

"You'll thank me in the morning." I heard Trish call before I shut the door then went into the silver elevator and traveled back down to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm just wondering if you could tell me what room John Cena is in?" I asked a different hotel worker at the desk as he clicked on a keyboard then glanced up at me.

"He is staying in room 247, on the 5th floor, miss."

"Thank you." I made my way back into the elevator but this time as it glided upwards, the ride seemed to take longer. I thought about chickening out, but Trish was right, I might thank her in the morning _or I could end up regretting it._ The stray thought stayed in my mind as the doors opened silently to the 5th floor. I was frozen. My body numb as my feet remained glued to the elevator floor. I couldn't seem to move. I could only look and stare at the scene before me.

I could see that John was standing by his room door and in front of him was the same pretty brunette I had tried to push as far out of my mind as possible. But right now it seemed impossible. Rachel gazed up at him as John looked down at her, she briefly touched his arm which made me immediately press '4' on the elevator panel. The doors glided shut after I saw Rachel take a step towards him. I felt crushed. I damned myself for thinking anything would happen as seconds later the doors opened to the forth floor.

I entered the room silently, sliding my keycard on the nightstand as I sunk into the bed I had chosen.

"That was quick. How'd it go?" Trish asked as she perched on the end of my bed.

"It didn't go." I replied silently.

"Why? What happened?"

"Rachel was at his door and they were talking."

"And?"

"And nothing. I hit our floor number on the elevator but not before seeing Rachel with her hand on his arm and her take a step towards him."

"Aww, Ash."

"I had decided I'm turning lesbian." I sat up on the bed and looked directly at Trish. "Seriously, I never have any luck with guys anyway."

"Ash, be serious." Trish said with a sympathetic smile.

"I am serious!" I protested while standing up with my back to do the door and facing Trish. "Yep, that's right, Ladies and Gentlemen, Ashley Fox is a lesbian!" I announced in my best ring announcer voice.

"What!?" A familiar male voice exclaimed behind me.

**A/N: Ooooh Cliffhanger! :) Who do you think is the guy by the door? Post your thoughts in a review and maybe we'll find out who was that guy! :)  
****Haley x**

**xXParieceXx: Thank you! lol Glad you've begun to like this fic. I have to admit, at the start of it is a bit slow but it gets better as you go along. I've got ****a lot**** of surprises in store for you all :)**

**Randy4ever: Thanks. Yep, here was what you were waiting for, hope I didn't disappoint you :)**

**Twilight1243: Yeah, Randy can be a bit of a flirt like that. Him liking red just happened to fit so easily with his character. A crush!?…we'll see ;) I'm right there with you, I know I don't like waiting long for updates either :)**

**JEFFHARDYFAN31: Thanks so much. The next chap will be up soon :)**


	28. Meet Jack

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"_Yep, that's right, Ladies and Gentlemen, Ashley Fox is a lesbian!" I announced in my best ring announcer voice._

"_What!?" A familiar male voice exclaimed behind me._

I turned around, to stand face to face with the Legend Killer, who had a cheeky smirk on his face. "Randy." I sighed in relief.

"The one and only. Who'd you think it was? The Boogeyman?" Randy replied with a smirk. "So what was this about you being a lesbian, because y'know I always like a hot lesbian." He said as he came closer to me and pulled me in close to his body and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Ermm… Yeah… I wasn't serious." I responded as Randy let me go. "Sorry to burst your bubble, dude." I let out another soft laugh before collapsing onto Trish's double bed.

"Oh." He pouted in disappointment before dropping down onto the chair behind him. "So why the outburst?"

"Err … I-"

"She's having guy troubles." Trish answered for me.

"Oh. John?" Randy asked, curious to find out more.

"N-no." I stuttered. "Ex-boyfriend." I lied.

"Y'know Ash, Guys will come and go. No offence Randy." Trish started while shooting Randy a smile.

"None taken." Randy said before pulling the chair away from the wall and towards the bed.

"Meet Jack." Trish turned around and opened the small door on the nightstand, and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and tossed the bottle in my direction. She then hopped off the bed and walked over to the mini fridge and picked up 3 glass tumblers. "Jack will always be there for you." She finished, jumping back onto her double bed I was sat on and held out the glass tumblers for me to fill.

"You know you make an amazing point there, Trish." I said while filling all 3 tumblers and handing one to Randy, who had propped his feet up on the double bed and leaned back in his chair.

"Aahh." Randy let out after he took a sip of his drink and smiled at Trish and me. "I'm glad I decided to come into your room. Hot girls and a bottle of Jack. Could this night get any better?"

* * *

_**TRISH POV  
**_"No, RANDY! Staaaaaay." Ashley slurred from her single bed as Randy made a beeline for the door.

"Sorry, I gotta go but 1. Thank you for the drink." He said gesturing to the tumbler he had just placed down on the table. "And 2. Don't be late because I'll be here at 1 tomorrow to pick you both up for the arena. Okay?"

"Okay. Byeeee Randy." I shouted as Randy shut the door behind him. He had only been here 2 hours and he was leaving already. Randy had drank 2 tumblers of Jack because Ashley had been devouring the rest like it was water. I had resolved to diet coke, after an hour.

"Ash…" I started to say as Ashley rested her head on the soft pillows. "Have you ever talked to John about Rachel?"

"Nope." She replied with tired eyes.

"How about you talk to him about her? I mean it doesn't have to be tomorrow, but it might do you some good to just flat out ask John about her. That way you'll know the truth." I said as I walked into the bathroom before hearing Ashley mumble an 'okay'. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, removed my make-up and washed my face. _Maybe I could talk to John. Or Randy about it for her._ I quickly changed into my white cotton shorts and a green tank top to sleep in and left the bathroom silently.

I walked out and saw Ashley had fallen asleep on top of the covers. I walked over to her bed and draped a blanket over her sleeping body and saw that she was clutching the empty bottle of Jack Daniels. I reached down and pulled the bottle out of Ashley's tight grasp and dropped it in the waste bin. _Ashley and John better sort this out, because I don't have any more bottles of Jack Daniels with me. _I thought as I switched the room lights off and pulled back the covers and jumped into bed. I glanced at clock quickly. 2:17am. _For Ashley and her drunken state, Let's hope she doesn't have a match planned for tomorrow night._ I pulled the covers tight over my body and soon enough I was out like a light.

**A/N: So it was Randy after all. How f-cked up was the draft!? Triple H, Jeff and Kennedy to SD! I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Triple is gone from RAW **_**and **_**JR, him and King are like the kings (no pun intended) of all announcers! Glad that Cena didn't go to SD, cause that would of really screwed up this fic but Hunter and Jeff are gone :( kinda screws up the Mia and Jeff storyline in this fic too.**

**I absolutely loved the main event though, that 15 man battle royal was unbelievably amazing, the creative team did something right there. And did anyone else love the shortly lived reunion of the Hardyz tag teaming together? I sure did :) Matt Hardy to ECW, more of an advantage for ECW than Matt Hardy, but hey! They had to have someone. On a brighter note, I'm done with school now for the summer, so I will be writing and posting chapters a little bit more regularly :)**

**Jeff and jerichos girl: Yep, I say you're right :)**

**xXParieceXx: Rachel will be on a slight hiatus now and won't be returning for a couple of chapters :) And about Randy, he is a bit of a flirt ;)**

**Randy4ever: Thanks. I try my best not to disappoint you all :) And seeing as your name has Randy in, I'm definitely sure I didn't disappoint you with this chap. I do like a bit of Randy Orton ;)**

**Twilight1243: Lol. Glad you liked that line so much; it was one of my favorites too. About the lengths of chapters, these past 2 chaps have been pretty short but we will be back to normal running length with long chapters in the next chapter :)**

**Extreme-stratusfaction: LOL! That would be pretty damn original having Vince McMahon hear her saying that. I wrote this chapter about 2 days ago but I have to say, I had second thoughts about re-writing it so Vince was there instead of Randy once i read your comment lol.**


	29. Practice Matches

_**TRISH POV  
**__DING DING DING DING_

"Ash…" I weakly mumbled into my pillow, as her alarm kept on ringing. "Ashley!" I lifted my head to see Ashley still passed out on her bed. I reached over and picked up her cell phone and switched off her alarm. 12.00pm. _What the- _I swung my legs out of bed and padded into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

20 minutes later, I was fresh and showered. I walked out with my hipster jeans hugging my legs and a white tee. Ashley was still in the same position. _Typical. _I grabbed my keycard and bag and shut the door silently behind me before walking down to the hotel restaurant.

I strolled into the already busy hotel restaurant, with families and people of all ages eating lunch. I picked up two paper cups and filled them with pure Columbian coffee, paid for them and then skipped back up to the hotel room, to see that Ashley hadn't moved. I pulled out my gym bag and began to pack my clothes for Raw tonight.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Coming." I said as I got to the door and opened it to see Randy waiting. "You're early, thought you were picking us up at 1?"

"I was planning on giving you both a wake-up call." He said with a mischievous grin. "Is Ash up?"

"Nope, still sleeping." I opened the door wider, as Randy sneaked into the room and walked in Ashley's direction. "I swear, she's sleep like a rock."

"What happened to her? She looks like she's dead." Randy said as he observed Ashley's sleeping form.

"She's hungover. Someone had one too many Jack Daniels; you would have known that if you stayed longer last night."

"So I guess she's not wrestling tonight then?"

"Probably not, but I guess we'll see." I said as I jumped on my bed, picked up a magazine and started to flick through it. "Randy…" I dropped my magazine on the bed and looked at Randy, as he got closer to Ashley. "What are you doing?"

"Waking her up. We're leaving for the arena in 30 minutes and I'm not waiting forever!" He hissed. Randy leant over Ashley's sleeping body and put his mouth close to her ear. "BOO!" he shouted, as Ashley toppled over the side of the bed with a yelp while I burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**_ASHLEY POV  
_**Walking into the empty women's locker room, I immediately dropped my things to the floor by the small sofa in the corner and then collapsed onto it. Curling up into a ball, letting the cushions support my head, my eyes fluttered shut.

"Ashley!" Trish's voice called as she walked into the locker room then sat on the bench facing me, dropping her bag to the ground by her feet.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"You _might _wanna try and sober up fast." Trish replied as I pulled my self up to face her and leaned my back against the sofa.

"Why?"

"Because you have a tag match with Beth against Maria and Melina tonight. It's the 4th match on the card, after JBL vs. Jericho, so you've got some time." She tried to reason as I let out a groan.

"Have you got any aspirin?" I asked her, while my head began to pound harder. Like magic, Trish produced some aspirin from her gym bag while I pulled out a bottle of water from my bag. "Thanks." I swallowed the aspirin, hoping it would start to work in less than 5 minutes or my head was going to explode.

"Right, I'm going to go find Maria." She said as she jumped up form the bench while I buried my head back into the cushions.

"And I'm going back to sleep." I grumbled.

"No! No you're not, Derek Graham is here today and-"

"Derek Graham?" I cut her off, propping my self up on the couch.

"The WWE Trainer and I already talked to him about you, he said he thought you were a really good wrestler already and I asked if he could spare an hour or two to do a quick training session, y'know to help try and energize you, and he accepted." She explained with a grin as she pulled me up to my feet and we walked to the door. I grabbed my bottle of water quickly before we left the room. Thankfully I decided to wear, simple black sweatpants, a red tank top accompanied with a black hoodie with 'Rated R' on the back. The hoodie courtesy of Adam Copeland, since he got the new prototype of his new 'Rated R' hoodies and gave one to me while I was over at SmackDown!

* * *

"Oooof!" I exclaimed as Derek hit me with a powerful spinebuster, causing pain to shoot around my body like rockets. He turned out to be in his late 30's with short brown hair and stood at well over 6 foot. He seemed like a nice guy, except for the fact that in the last 2 and a half hours he had hit me with several spinebusters, one chokeslam and numerous other painful moves. _Not fun._ I mumbled to myself. The sound crew had been testing out everyone's entrance theme's as well, so occasionally either Derek or I would break out into song or dance.

"You know, there is a reason why a wrestler shouldn't drink mass amounts of alcohol before a show." He said with a chuckle as we took a break. He handed me my bottle of water while I sat against one of the bottom turnbuckles and Derek sat down in the middle of the canvas facing me.

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time." I replied with a soft laugh. "Thank you for helping me sober up today." I took a big gulp of water and then put the cap back on.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, back to business." He said in a stern tone. "So as you know, every pro-wrestler has some sort of signature move or finisher that is theirs, like Triple H and the Pedigree, Jeff Hardy and the Swanton bomb, Randy Orton and the RKO and Undertaker and the Tombstone piledriver. So what is your signature move?"

"Missile dropkick, I guess." I answered simply before throwing my water bottle outside the ring.

"Okay, so show me it. Do it." He encouraged me. He didn't need to ask me twice, in a matter of seconds I was on the top rope and hit the missile dropkick with perfection, while Derek was forced to the floor. "That was really good, but have you thought about a new move?" he questioned me as he regained his balance and stood up. "Something that is guaranteed to take your opponent out and finish them for the match."

"Well I know I like being on top." I said without thinking, regretting that I hadn't re-phrased that. _Great Ash, Sounds like you're a giant slut now. Great. _"I mean on the top rope, the adrenaline rush from up there is amazing and I can do flips so maybe something that combines a flip and possibly a DDT?" Recently I was getting better in the ring; I had been doing some training sessions with Mickie and Trish a lot and also including my regular weekend training with Mia.

"Have you ever tried to do a Shiranui?"

"Shira-what?" I looked at him puzzled as he approached me.

"Shiranui, in a nut shell it's a springboard backflip three-quarter facelock diving reverse DDT."

"Okay, that's a lot of words." I mumbled.

"It's not as hard as it sounds when you try it." He laughed as he began to try and demonstrate it. "It's kind of hard to show you when you don't have a different opponent but if you-"

"How's it going?" a voice called from the top of the ramp.

"Really good, Derek was about to show me a new move but … we kinda need a dummy to try it out on." I smiled up at the person who was strolling down the ramp, approaching the ring fast.

"And you wanna ask to try it out on me?" The blond Canadian said as she slided in the ring while I nodded. "Okay, sure what are best friends for?"

"Thanks, Trish." Derek said whith a smile as he began to demostrate the move. He applied a three quarter face lock and then ran up the side up the corner turnbuckle, jumping backwards into a back flip and landed face down on the mat, driving Trish's back-first down to the canvas. A small whine escaped Trish's mouth as she lay on the canvas wincing in pain.

"Yeah…That's signature move worthy." She groaned. "That…really hurts." I extended my arm, which she accepted and pulled her up gently as she held her back.

"Can I try?!" I asked, grinning up at Derek and Trish in excitement.

"Yeah." Derek said at the same time as Trish butted in.

"No." Trish said bluntly. "Gimme a couple of minutes to recoup, I mean he did just drive my back to the canvas at quite a speed." She said wincing again as she stretched her back. "Okay. Let's do this. But can I do a stratusfaction on you after all this?" she asked with a smirk.

"If it'll make you feel better, yes. But after I perfect this move." I said beaming in uncontrollable happiness.

I applied the face lock and then copied what Derek did. But as I flipped over, the face lock I had on Trish loosened and in the end Trish landed on her side not on her back.

"At least that didn't hurt as much." Trish smiled as she stood back up.

"You really have to keep that face lock tight; otherwise your opponent will end up on their side, like Trish did. So when you apply your face lock…" He approached me and applied the three-quarter face lock on me. "Grip and hold onto to it as you flip over and then drive their back to the mat."

"Can you do the move on me?" I asked as he removed his arms from my neck.

"You serious?"

"Yep. Do it, I wanna know what it feels like." I answered preparing myself for it.

"Okay." Derek applied the face lock, flipped over and finally landed me on my back. I laid motionless on the canvas for a couple of seconds, which seemed like a lifetime as Trish gazed down at me over my head.

"Dude, I think you killed her." She said with a laugh.

"Shut up." I responded weakly before sitting up. "Okay I think I got it now." I stood up with Trish's help and reached my arms forward and stretched my back, making it click several times. I quickly applied the three-quarter face lock on Trish, ran up the corner turnbuckle and flipped over into the DDT, as instructed to do so. Trish successfully landed on her back.

"Very good!" Derek exclaimed, as he watched on. I slapped his hand with a grin before helping Trish up to her feet.

"Okay good work buddy." She mumbled. "Ready to be stratusfied?" she said with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay." I replied feeling slightly giddy and happy that I've got a new move to flaunt in the ring. Trish interrupted my thoughts as she bounced off the ropes, applied the headlock and slammed me face first to the mat.

"Now I feel a lot better." Trish said as she jumped up and extended a hand to me. I gripped her hand as she pulled me up. "Right, well I'm off to catering. I'm meeting Psycho Mickie." Trish said before jumping out of the ring.

"She's not psycho anymore." I shouted as Trish gave a quick wave before leaving.

"Okay, maybe we can pick this up next week? Unless you can find a trainer that is better than me?" He said with a smirk.

"How about me?" a familiar male voice called from the stage at the top of the ramp.

"Randy. What are you doing here?" I asked as he swiftly walked down the ramp and slided into the ring.

"Trish said you were down here." He answered with a smile.

"Okay. Well since our session has ended, I'll see you next week Ashley." Derek said as he jumped out of the ring.

"Okay. Thanks again Derek." I quickly shouted as he waved me off.

"Practice match?" he asked as he walked to a corner of the ring, in his sweatpants, black wifebeater and sneakers.

"What? You think I can beat _you_ in a match?"

"No, but that's half the fun." He said with a wink.

"Jackass." I scoffed while pulling my hair up into a bun. "Okay, Mr. Ego. Bring it on." I stretched my arms quickly before Randy immitated a bell ringing making me laugh. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, anything for you." He answered with a sincere smile from his corner.

"Okay, great because I _really_ wanna try out this move in a proper match." I replied with a grin. "No holding back?"

"No holding back." He reasured me.

The match started off with Randy in control, forcing me into the turnbuckle as I tried to push him into the oposite one. I kneed him in the midsection, making him hunch over as I began to take multiple forearms to his jaw. Randy stumbled backwards, ducked another forearm as the match continued. 10 minutes later, the match was still going strong. We had both taken control at either times, Randy being the stronger one obviously. Randy turned his back on me, and I pulled him down into a backstabber.

"You ready to forfeit yet, Orton?" I questioned him as he jumped up.

"Never." He said before attempting an RKO. I pushed him away, applied the three quarter headlock I had been longing to do, ran up the turnbuckle and flipped over, forcing Randy's back to meet the canvas in a loud unsuspecting thud. I jumped up with a wide excited grin on my face as Randy lay on the mat motionless.

"Did Randy Orton, get beaten by an iddy biddy girl?" I said in a baby voice just before he crawled back up to his feet with a stern look on his face. "All serious now are we?" I said breaking out into a giggle. "C'mon tough guy."

"Randy Orton is not amused." His stern serious expression slowly changed into a smile before he body slammed me, making me buck upwards and wince in pain.

"Okay." I accepted his hand that he extended out towards me as he pulled me up to my feet. "Since neither one of us is ready to forfeit or give in. I say I go get ready for my match."

"So technically, would that mean you're forfeiting to _the_ Legend Killer Randy Orton?" he said whle pulling his arms up to the air, into his signature pose with a proud smirk on his face.

"No. It simply means, I want to look hot for my match and I can't do that while I'm all sweaty and…yucky." I jumped out of the ring and leaned over to the announcers desk to grab my 'Rated R' hoodie and bottle of water.

"Excuses. Excuses. Excuses." Randy muttered while he started to walk up the ramp. I swatted him on the arm as I joined him on the ramp.

"Shut up." I said while breaking out into a smile.

"I'll see you later." Randy said as he dropped me off by the women's locker room 5 minutes later.

"Yep. Bye." I pushed open the door to the locker room. Maria and Mickie were giggling and chatting in the corner, they didn't notice me come into the locker room, grab my bag and then head for a shower.

_**RANDY POV  
**__God what is__ that girl doing to me!?_ I thought as I pushed open my room. I looked across the room and saw a guy lounged across the couch.

"John. Hey man, what's up?" I asked him casually as I grabbed a bottle of water from the table and riffled through my bag for my cell phone.

"Why don't you tell me?" John said seriously as I pulled out my cell phone and glanced down at the time. 18:48.

"What do you mean?" I turned around to be stood face to face with my on-screen rival.

"I saw your practice match with Ashley."

"Yeah, she needed some help sobering up, so I helped her out. What are you so tweaked about?"

"Do you like her?"

"Course I do, man. She's my friend."

"C'mon, be serious for one moment in your life. If you hurt Ashley, I swear to God I will-"

"You'll what?" I challenged him, getting into his face and staring John down, which was almost impossible considering he wouldn't back the hell off.

"Look Randy. The whole locker room knows you've got a reputation of being a 'Lady Killer' so just leave Ashley out of it, she doesn't deserve to be fucked around by you." He replied not moving an inch.

"What's it to you anyway, man? I mean you're not even dating her." I scoffed as John narrowed his eyes. Anger and rage boiled in his blood. You could see it in his eyes. John broke the stare suddenly, pulled open the door and tore down the corridoor with absolute fury. _Probably eager to beat the crap out of me in the ring tonight._

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've wrote. Ever.**** 2,916 words, Jeeeez. I probably should of broken it down into two separate chaps but didn't :) So Ashley's new signature move, I saw Alex Shelley from TNA do about 2 weeks ago and fell in love with it. So I researched it and found the proper name for it but I'm not too keen on it, Shiranui. It's not very Ashley, so I've decided to get your input. What do you think it should be called? I might use it or combine two names to make one. So far I thought of 'Ashes to Ashes' and it could be shortened to 'ATA'. I'm not too sure though, so post your ideas for the name of her new signature move in a review and you'll find out next chapter what I decided on :) **

**-Haley xoxo**

**JEFFHARDYFAN31: Thank you. I know, But if the SD move for them is beneficial for them, then good for them. Although I am unbelievably pissed with Triple H leaving and Jeff moving screws my Mia/Jeff storyline. I know I'm gonna miss Jeff, Kennedy and H on Raw too.**

**Twilight1243: Yup, we are indeed back to normal with an extremely long chap :) I aim to please. Who is the hottest? John or Randy? I'd probably have to say Randy :)**


	30. Triumphant Victories

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_The eerie instrumental music of Beth Phoenix flowed through the arena as The Glamazon appeared on the stage.

"The following is a Diva's tag team match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Buffalo, New York. Beth Phoenix, The Glamazon!"

_JR: Well Beth Phoenix certainly had an outstanding outing in San Diego, at One Night Stand, when she won the first ever Diva 'I Quit' Match-up. It was against Melina and what physicality we saw there._

JR announced as Beth climbed up to the turnbuckle and did her signature pose, then flipped over, standing proudly in the ring before a video was shown on the screen, of replay from One Night Stand of Beth vs. Melina.

_King: What a match it was and I don't think I've ever seen a finisher maneuver or a submission hold delivered quite the way this one was. Look at the contortion of poor Melina's body. She was almost broken in half!  
JR: Amazing power. The strength of the Glamazon, absolutely dominating._

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I can, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore, No_

"Introducing her tag team partner, from Miami, Florida. Ashley Fox!" Lillian announced as I appeared on the stage then began walking down the ramp to the ring. I jumped up onto the ring apron, ignoring the steel steeps and flung my legs over the second rope and joined Beth in our corner.

_JR: Well this is going to be interesting.  
__King: Ashley and Beth as tag team partners for the first time on Raw._

"Making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California. Melina!"

_JR: King, Melina is one hurting young lady, no doubt about it.  
__King: Hurting? That's for certain, but that puts a smile on the face of the Glamazon. I'm amazed that even Melina can walk out here tonight.  
__JR: I give her credit for competing tonight, no doubt about that. Former 2 time WWE Women's champion, Melina._

_Here she comes again, like good medicine  
every step she takes, my blood is flowing.  
Her legs go on and on for days..._

"And her tag team partner, From Chicago, Illinois. Maria!"

_King: Oh boy! Puppies!_

"Nice clean match ladies, no hair pulling. Let's keep it legal." The referee said to us quickly once all of us were in the ring.

_JR: It's gonna be an interesting dichotomy of both these duo's because we've got Melina and Mickie James, Melina won both her titles from Mickie James and we don't know how Ashley and The Glamazon are going to co-exist. An unpredictable diva tag team match-up._

Beth put her hands up and left the ring as did Melina, leaving Maria and me in the ring to duke it out. The bell rang before I pushed Maria towards her turnbuckle in order to start this match. I threw a couple of forearms towards Maria; she then Irish whipped me into the corner. I jumped up and swung my legs around her neck, into a head scissors takedown. Maria jumped back up and put me into an arm lock and reached out for a tag from Melina.

_JR: Melina starring at The Glamazon._

I pushed Maria off me, as Maria tried again to get a tag from Melina.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked Melina from inside the ring. Maria turned back around, I kicked her midsection, grabbed her hair and slammed her head to the canvas and covered her for the pin. She kicked out at two, I grabbed her left arm and twisted it and pulled on it, before reaching out to Beth for the tag. Beth slapped me hand with a smirk as she jumped into the ring and began her attack on Maria. Maria struggled herself free of the Glamazon's strong grasp and took multiple kicks at her.

"Gimme the tag!" I heard Melina screech. I glanced across the ring at Melina's corner and saw her flailing her arms around trying to get a tag from Maria. "Gimme the tag _right now_!" she shouted again. Maria reluctantly reached out and tagged Melina in. Melina charged forward and attacked Beth full-on, jumping on her back and throwing fists. I gripped the piece of string in my corner harder as I saw Melina throw powerful fists towards Beth's face and body. Beth forced Melina off of her, shoving her to the mat and then rolling out of the ring.

_King: The Glamazon actually rolling out of the ring to get away from this type of action. I don't think we've ever seen the Glamazon retreat before!  
__JR: Melina, a woman possessed. A very dangerous diva... Ashley and Mickie coming to the aid of their tag team partners now.  
__King: Oh!  
__JR: and Melina run into that tree limb sized arm...Lower back and kidney's smashed against the edge of the ring.  
__King: Melina's looking hurt right about now, but they need to get into the ring before the referee counts to ten!_

Beth rolled Melina into the ring as the ref counted 9. Beth tagged me in, as she held Melina still. I jumped into the ring and hit Melina's sternum with a powerful kick, making her crumple to the canvas. Melina stumbled up, just as I body slammed her to the mat and taunted Maria before I went for the elbow drop. Pain shot up my elbow, as it met the canvas and Melina tagged Maria in. Maria darted forward and bounced her back off the ring ropes and pulling me into a bulldog. Maria covered me for the pin and I kicked out at 1, refusing to surrender. Maria swung me into the ropes once I got up, I held onto the ropes, instead of bouncing off them. Maria lowered her head before I kicked her and she stumbled backwards to the mat. I took the chance and approached Melina, who was stood on the ring apron nursing her arm. She fell of the apron after I punched her and then turned back to Maria. Maria went into a headstand an was about to hit me with her foot, I took control and pushed her legs away from me, slamming her body to the canvas. Maria slowly regained her balance as Beth entered the ring while the ref's back was turned and pushed Maria's back, making her fall to the mat with a thud, face first. I turned her over for the pin but she kicked out before the ref could get there. I allowed her to stand up, while I crouched down like Randy or Edge does before they perform the spear or RKO and waited for Maria to stand up. When she did I ran up to her applied the 3 quarter headlock, ran up the corner turnbuckle that Beth was standing by and flipped over into a DDT, my new finisher/signature move. Maria lay motionless on the mat, I hooked her leg as the ref slammed his hand to the mat three times and the bell rang in conformation.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore_

_Cause I've lost my innocence  
__And I'm a stranger, a life changer  
__I'm a man that's not afraid of danger  
__I walk my own path, I blaze my own trail  
__Because I'm not afraid to derail._

"Here are your winners, Beth Phoenix and Ashley Fox!" Beth came over and raised my hand with a proud smile. I slapped her hand with a laugh before we jumped out of the ring and walked up the ramp with triumphant smiles.

_King: I was told by Ashley earlier tonight that she called that move 'Ashes to Ashes'.  
__JR: And what a destroying move it is. As you saw Maria's body being slammed to the canvas at such speed. A dangerous move performed by a new dominant Diva._

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July! I hope you all enjoy your celebrations tonight :) The chapters will becoming a bit more regularly after this one, I promise! I've got a lot of surprises in store for you, and when I say surprises, I mean **_**surprises!**_

**Randy4ever: Thank you, yep I chose the name 'Ashes to Ashes' in the end, it's got her nickname 'Ash' in it and it's kinda cute, I like it and fits well with her character. **

**Twilight1243: Yeah, I slipped that in because people have said that's how I look in the morning because I sleep like a rock :) And I do love my Trish moments, and I will miss her when I don't get to write her in this fic.. but don't worry she will make regular appearances! We'll see about Randy and his "crush" as everyone likes to call it ;)**

**JEFFHARDYFAN31: Thanks. I actually **_**really**_** love that 'Dust to Dust' for a submission move. Once I read your review, I immediately started thinking of a submission move for her, so you'll probably see the chosen one in a upcoming chapter :) Thanks for that name though, I love it! And I totally agree, I will miss them a lot on Raw. But I'm excited now about the Heavyweight championship being on Raw for a change! But I still can't picture Cena as HW Champ, however I can guarantee Batista will want another shot at it.**

**ChainGangShorty54: Thankyou so much! New chap will be up asap :)**

**xXParieceXx: I do like a jealous John :) Thanks. I can understand internet problems, I hate it when my internet goes out, a complete downer.**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: Thank you. I'm there with you, I like long chaps too. They take up more time to read!**


	31. Girl Talk

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Hey." A deep voice said as Beth and I walked through the curtain. I looked up and saw Randy standing there sheepishly.

"I'll catch up with you later, Beth." I said with a smile as Beth walked down the corridor. I walked across to Randy who was leaning against a yellow equipment box. "Y'know I'm trying to remember the last time I walked back through a curtain and you weren't on the other side." I said with a smile. "You alright?" I asked realizing Randy hadn't even smiled. I jumped up onto the yellow equipment box while Randy turned round to face me.

"Yeah." he shrugged. "Why?"

"You just seem a bit down that's all."

"Nah, I'm okay, just not too excited about this match. That's all."

"You and John get into a fight or something?" I asked.

"Yeah." Randy leaned his back against the box again while I was curious to find out more about their fight.

"About what?"

"You." He replied honestly while turning to face me.

"Oh." I said silently as thoughts were running wild in my head.

"Orton, you're up." A crew guy called from the curtain.

"Duty calls." Randy forced a smile in my direction before walking towards the curtain.

"Randy." I called after him. "Don't worry about the match. Just do your best." Randy smiled at me before walking through the curtain confidently.

_I hear voices in my head  
__They council me  
__They understand  
__They talk to me_

I glanced up at the monitor in front of me and saw Randy stride down the ramp towards the ring and Lillian announced his arrival. I jumped down from the box and walked down the corridor of the arena, rushing to get back to the locker room to watch the match.

I turned the corner and collided with a big hard body. I fell flat on my butt. "Sorry." A male voice said as strong hands helped me up to my feet again.

"It's okay." I ran a hand through my hair before glancing up at him. "John … Aren't you meant to be in a match right now?"

"Yeah, that's why I was rushing." John smiled down at me briefly showing off his dimples. My mind raced back to the image of Rachel and him outside his hotel room last night. I broke his stare by watching the floor.

"I'll let you go then. See you later." I said quickly before walking down the corridor, in search of the women's locker room. Not even looking back at him.

* * *

I cringed as John hit Randy with huge shoulder block, knocking Randy to the canvas hard. The match had been going strong for about 10 minutes and both men had had advantages over each other at separate times, but right now John was in control and taking advantage of Randy's lifeless body.

_King: Here it comes. You can't see me!  
__JR: Five knuckle shuffle! _

Mia squirmed next to me on the couch as John set Randy up for the FU and delivered it successfully. John hooked his leg as the ref slammed his hand to the mat 3 times and the match was over. He celebrated on the turnbuckles while Randy lay motionless in the middle of the ring.

_JR: Up next, folks, we have the main event with the WWE Champion Triple H vs. JBL._

"So did Randy say anything else about the fight between him and John?" Mia asked while my head rested on her shoulder. Everyone had left the locker room about 5 minutes ago, except from Mia, Trish and I, who remained in the room waiting for Trish to finish packing her things. Whereas Mia and I were already packed and ready to go.

"No, he just said it was about me then he had to go for his match." I mumbled as Mia rested her head on top of mine.

"Trish, are you ready yet? I'm meeting Jeff in less than 20 minutes, in the hotel lobby and I'm not even dressed for tonight!" Mia complained.

"Yeah, I'm done." Trish said as she pulled her gym bag over her shoulder, switched the TV off and then walked towards the door.

"Finally!" Mia said with a sigh. We left the quiet and deserted locker room and entered the corridor, walking towards the parking lot, where our rental car waited for us. Mia marched on ahead with the car keys in her hand, while I filled Trish in on Randy's conversation with me earlier.

"I wonder if Randy has feelings for you. I mean, it makes sense, otherwise why would _Randy_ be fighting with _John _over you." She tried to explain as we turned the corner and walked down an adjoining corridor.

"But Randy and I are just friends."

"Yeah, like you and John." She scoffed. "Speak of the Devil." She whispered to me as John approached us, still in ring gear as his match only just finished minutes ago.

"Ashley. Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked me breathlessly. He stood there with a hopeful smile on his face, I was about to accept his offer to talk but Mia butted in.

"Ashley. Jeff. Waiting." Mia moaned while tapping her right index finger against her left wrist, signaling the time.

"Uhh... I'm sorry, I've gotta go." I knew I shouldn't be this happy about wanting to speak to him, but I was. _Why did all this have to be so complicated?!_ I thought as a look of disappointment washed across John's face. "How about Wednesday at the house show?" I suggested giving both of us some sort of hope.

"Yeah, okay. Speak to you tomorrow, Ash." John jogged away. So tomorrow I would find out the truth about Rachel, well that is if he was going to be truthful about it. Trish pulled on my arm, dragging me away from where I was stood.

"I hope you're going to ask him about Rachel on Wednesday then." Trish said. I went to bed that night, hopeful but worried. My mind was thinking about what John wanted to talk to me about. My gut feeling was that it was going to be about Rachel and about the fact that things have been awkward between us two.

"Stop worrying." Trish mumbled.

"You're awake?" I turned my head on the pillows and faced Trish's bed. Her eyes were closed and the sheets were securely wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Yes. I haven't been able to sleep either. And before you ask how I knew you were awake, you have been fidgeting since you got into bed." She answered as her eyes peeled open.

"Then why are you still awake?" I asked her.

"Thinking about my retirement and how I think I might regret it after." She honestly replied. "What if I'm forgotten?"

"Trish, your 6-time Women's champion, a crowd favorite and probably one of the greatest women's wrestlers _ever_." I smiled across the beds at her as I saw the sides of her mouth curl up into a bright smile. "You helped make the Women's division what it is today. Trust me, you will never be forgotten."

"Thank you."

"And it's not like you will never ever be allowed to come back. I'm sure Vince will be more than happy for you to come back for the occasional visit."

"Yeah. Don't worry I will be back." Trish reached her hand out across the small space between our beds.

"Good because I will really miss you Trish." I reached across the bed and met her hand as she gripped it.

"I'll miss you too, Ash." Our heads turned at the same time when the door to the hotel room creaked open slowly to reveal Mia, dressed in a black off-the-shoulder top, dark blue jeans and black boots. Her brown hair hung loosely over her shoulder in effortless curls.

"Hey, isn't that my top?" I asked her once I had recognized it.

"Ermm…yeah…I wouldn't think you would mind since you borrowed my jacket last week." She said while removing her black boots from her feet and dropped her bag to the floor.

"Touché" I replied with a soft laugh. Trish and I broke the hand holding and sat up to face Mia, who had perched on the end of Trish's bed.

"How was your date?" Trish asked.

"Amazing. We went to Denny's Diner." She said with a grin.

"I swear you're addicted to that place." I smiled across the beds at her. She was positively glowing with happiness.

"I am easy to please and thankfully Jeff knew that. So what are you two doing up this late?"

"Late? It's only…" Trish glanced across at the nightstand clock. "oh…12:58"

"Ha." Mia exclaimed.

"Girl Talk." Trish answered simply.

"I missed Girl Talk?" A disappointed look appeared on Mia's face.

"We'll get you up to date tomorrow." Trish said with a smile.

"Goody." She said in triumph. She went into the bathroom with her pajamas and toothbrush in hand.

"Night Trish." I said while burying my head in the soft cream pillows.

"Night Ash." Trish replied softly.

"Night Mia!" Trish and I shouted through the bathroom door in unison.

**A/N: About Trish being "6-time Women's Champion", I have shifted her match from Unforgiven in 2006 to Night of Champions this year, so then she will retire and become 7-time champ :) Just in case any of you were confused. So Trish is becoming suspicious of Randy liking Ashley too. Next chap will be up ASAP, I promise. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. Now onto the shout-outs...**

**Randy4ever: Thank you so much! :)**

**Twilight1243: John won, Randy lost :) It took me a while to decide on who was gonna win because in this fic, since I want Randy in it, he didn't get injured at One Night Stand. Well We'll find out about Randy and his "crush" in a couple of chapters but in the mean time, I've already nearly finished the next chapter :)**

**JEFFHARDYFAN31: John I seriously can't picture as HW, he's way more suited as WWE Champ, but since it's on SD I don't think that's gonna happen. Yep, I'm with you on that, Batista was a great HW Champ and he'll probably be after a title shot on Raw tonight. It wouldn't surprise me if Batista challenged Punk tonight on Raw for the HW title shot at the Great American Bash. I do think though, they need more face Diva's on Raw since Melina and Candice are out on injury and Ashley is asking for her release from WWE, which leaves Mickie James alone as the only face. Thank you! Next chap will be up ASAP :)**


	32. Mistakes

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Remember Steve?" I asked Mia. We were backstage at the house show in Redding, California on Wednesday night, waiting for our matches. Mia was scheduled to team up with Trish to take on Beth and Jillian. I was scheduled for a one on one with Mickie James. We were in the empty Women's Locker room reminiscing on past boyfriends.

"Eugh, Steve." She groaned. "Yeah I think I'd rather not remember him." She reached across and grabbed her foundation from her make-up bag and began applying it under her eyes. "What about…Adam? I miss him, he made breakfast." She said with a smile.

"Was that the only reason you liked him? Because he made you breakfast?" I asked while laughing.

"Yes?" She smirked and finished applying her make-up. "Okay when do we have to go on?"

I rummaged through my gym bag that was full of my ring gear. "Well it's 6:49 now." I stated once I found my cell phone.

"Okay, my match is 2nd on the card."

"Mine's 5th, before the main event." I replied.

"You gonna talk to John tonight?" She as she jumped up and gathered her ring clothes in her hand.

"Yep, I don't know when though." I searched through my bag again, trying to decide on what to wear tonight.

"Has he told you what it's about yet?" Mia asked while heading into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Nope." I pulled off my black hoodie and placed my black 'Rated RKO' tank over my bra and then slided my jeans off and replaced them with green army combat shorts. The shorts clung to my tanned thighs perfectly. I kicked off my sneakers and replaced them with my black wrestling boots and then pulled on my elbow pads. My face was left natural, with minimal make-up, mascara had enhanced my eyes, making them stand out with black eyeliner going around them so they looked bigger and my lips were left natural. Luckily, I had blessed with good skin and natural beauty, even though I didn't think so.

"Has Rachel made many cameo appearances since the hotel incident?" she asked through the bathroom door in the locker room.

"No and I hopefully I'll never have to see her face ever again." I freed my pale blond hair from the knot it was in on the back of my head and let it run free down my back in loose natural waves. "You talked to Jeff yet about the draft?"

"Yeah, on Monday when we went to Denny's. We both don't wanna leave Raw, but I'm still worried if he ends up on ECW or SmackDown!"

"Well there is a bright side, if either of you gets drafted to ECW, they're traveling with Raw soon because they might tape it on Mondays so you'll still travel with each other, But if he's on SmackDown! …"

"I won't see him as much." She replied in sad tone before walking through the bathroom door. She was dressed in blue Lycra pants that hugged her flawless skinny legs, she wore a blue and black matching Lycra bra style top with her straight hair flowing over her shoulder, Mia had always been pretty, beautiful even. Although she refuses to think so.

"Well let's just hope he stays on Raw then." I said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah. Oh guess who I met for the first time on Sunday!?" she asked with and excited grin.

"…" I stayed silent.

"Fine. Matt Hardy. Jeff introduced me to him and he is so nice and friendly." She dropped her body down onto the couch.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." I said as I started to pack away my jeans and hoodie I had been wearing minutes ago.

"Wait a second. When did you meet Matt?"

"When I went over to SmackDown!" I explained casually as I turned to face her on the couch.

"Would you say it was too soon to meet Jeff's parents?" Mia asked me shyly as I got up and examined my reflection in the mirror.

"Well you've been dating for well over 5 months, so I don't see why not." I turned around and sat down on the wooden bench facing Mia.

"Because Jeff asked me to meet his parents next week."

"Getting serious." I raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled brightly.

"Sort of…" She trailed off as she pulled her gym bag on top of her lap and began to search for her wrestling boots and elbow pads.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find John before the show starts because it's already…" I picked up my cell phone from the wooden bench. "7.18, and the show starts at 7.30." I grabbed my cell phone and jumped up from the bench as the door opened and a familiar favorite blond skipped through the door.

"Do you realize the freeway was blocked up, due to road works?" Trish dropped her bag by a random locker and sat down next to Mia on the sofa.

"Yeah, I tried to call you about it but your cell was off." I started to explain.

"Beth and I had to take a back route here from the hotel." She ran a hand through her blond hair and sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'm off." I pulled open the door before Trish stopped me.

"You going to speak to John?"

"Yep. See you in a bit." I smiled at the two of them before shutting the door behind and walking down the small corridor. Minutes later, I stood in front of a silver door with a sign saying 'John Cena, HBK, Randy Orton & Ted DiBiase' on it. I knocked twice but there wasn't any answer, I gave up and walked back to the women's locker room.

"Ashley!" A voice called behind me. I swiveled round to face Cody Rhodes.

"Hey, Cody."

"I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to join me for drinks tonight?" He smiled down at me with an optimistic smile.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got an early morning training session with Mia. Sorry. Maybe some other time though?"

"Yeah sure. See you later." He turned around and walked back down the corridor while I walked away.

_Why did I have to say no? I could have canceled my training session with Mia. Why didn't I just say yes?! _I looked up, realizing I was lost. Around me was a small catering room, another guy's Locker Room and a men's restroom. I walked down a smaller corridor and found a set of double doors, that I assumed led to outside. I pushed open one of the doors and saw the person I had originally been searching for. He turned around when he heard the door open and then slam shut behind me.

"I've been looking for you." I said as I joined him by the metal railings. I leaned my forearms on the railings, which were hot from the sun. He had a bottle of water in his hand and looked like he was deep in thought. I looked out in front of me and realized we were in the backstage parking lot with all the WWE trucks and vans.

"You have?" he leant his back on the railings and craned his neck down to look at me.

"Mm-Hmm." I murmured. "So what did you want to talk about yesterday with me?"

"About the way things have been between me and you lately…"

"A bit weird." I turned around and leaned my back against the railings as John took another sip of water.

"Exactly." He said just as my phone beeped in my hand. I pressed a button on the side which made the screen light up. A text from my brother flashed onto the screen, I ignored the text, thinking I would read it later and just looked at the time, 7:33. The show had just started. The double doors burst open and crew people came through the doors and began milling around by the trucks in the backstage parking lot. "Why don't you come to the guy's locker room after the show? When it's quieter." He said while waving a hand towards the crew guys chatting loudly around us.

"Sure. I'll come by after." I replied with a smile as John smiled down at me too.

"I gotta get going." He said with a smirk. "I'll see you after." He leaned down, resting his hand on my arm and planted a soft kiss on my cheek before jogging towards the doors. "Nice shorts by the way." He added quickly with a cheeky wink. I giggled as he disappeared into the small arena while my cheek tingled with happiness.

* * *

"Whoo! Damn I feel good!" I exclaimed as I entered the small Women's locker room after winning my match with Mickie. _I have just beaten the Women's Champ. Ashley Fox just beat the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James. _I kept repeating that over and over in my head, to try and make myself believe it. Granted it was at a houseshow, but still! Mickie had taken control for the start of the match but towards the end I had worn her down, and in the end I dove from the top rope into a Missile Dropkick, then performed 'Ashes to Ashes' and pinned her for the 3-count. I felt like I was on fire and nobody could touch me. I collapsed on the couch where Beth was sat chatting to Mia who was on the opposite bench, they were deep in discussion so I thought it was best not to disturb them.

"You were amazing out there, Ash!" Trish shouted form the other side of the room. She darted over to me and grabbed me for a hug.

"I know!" We jumped up and down in a girlish squeal as if we were 15 year old girls again.

"I think Mickie left already, she looked mad when she came back from your match." Trish said with a small smile.

"Oh well, I don't care right now." I replied with a grin.

"You know what this calls for?" She beamed at me with a twinkle in her eye, which only meant one thing. "Celebratory room party!"

"I can't." I winced. "I'm meeting John after the show to talk."

"More things for Mickie to be jealous about then." Trish said with a nudge as we sat down on another bench. I swung one of my legs over the side of the bench so I was straddling it. My blond hair hung over my face as I looked down at the bench and placed me hands in front of me on it.

"Yeah, I don't think anything will happen though. Just talking." I sighed and glanced up at Trish, moving the hair out of my eyes.

"So you don't want a lift back to the hotel?"

"Nah, I'll probably grab a lift from John."

"Okay, because I'm going to the hotel now. So I'll see you back in our room."

"'Kay." I said simply as Trish gave me a quick hug before leaving with Beth. I skipped over to the couch and riffled through my bag, searching for my cell. I let out a victorious 'aha' when I found it. I slided it open and viewed the text I had received earlier in the night.

'_Found a car yet for me to check out for you? I'm here for a few more days but then I'm off to Seattle for a game. Call me back ASAP for a chat, haven't seen you in ages sis. J x'_

I smiled as I closed his message and hit number '2' on speed dial and waited for him to pick up on the other line. James was my 27 year old brother; he played for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. He had been playing Football in the NFL for over 5 years and my dad couldn't be more proud of him. When he was 18 he got a Football scholarship to University of South Florida. When he finished college, the Pittsburgh Steelers wanted him to be their Quarterback. After 3 years, of playing with the Steelers, he was drafted to his home town of Tampa for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and ever since he has been their star Quarterback. My younger sister, Terry was 22 and just finishing her college degree in teaching, still living in Tampa and attending University of South Florida.

"And you are?" James's familiar voice joked through the phone.

"Your sister, Jackass." I laughed. I still loved to hear the sound of his voice. At 6'1 and 240lbs, he was the type of brother to be protective of his younger sisters but still give you enough air to breathe.

"How was the show?" he asked as I heard clanging in the background.

"Amazing. You know Mickie James?" I grinned excitedly.

"Yeah…"

"I won a one-on-one match with her!" I exclaimed as Mia rolled her eyes while smiling next to me.

"Wow. Impressive sis. Now just pull that off on Raw live and the whole world would be impressed." He chuckled. James seemed to be the only one in my close family I could actually talk about wrestling to. He was a mega fan of it too and he was the reason I started watching it, my parents and sister had always been against wrestling and me wrestling professionally. So when I got signed by WWE, there was only one person I wanted to call. James had always been there for me.

"I know. So what was this about car talk in your text?"

"Yeah, have you found one yet? Because I have a game up in Seattle in a couple of days, so if you want me to check some out for you while your on the road then I will but you gotta give me the details fast." More banging was heard through the phone line before I replied.

"I haven't found one yet, but I have been looking in Autotrader and stuff like that. So I _am _keeping an eye out for _the one_."

"But Ashes, there may not be the _perfect_ car." He had a point. I had been saving my money since I joined WWE and I wanted a car to be the first thing I would buy with my WWE paychecks. I was just a bit too picky about the particular car I wanted, and since it was a lot of money, I wanted it to be as perfect as can be.

"I know." I fiddled with the hem of my tank as more pots and pans were clanging in the background. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner." He said quickly. "Pasta." I began to drool over home cooked pasta. I couldn't wait till I got home to Miami. _Just a couple more days._ I thought to myself. "Stop drooling and go kick some more ass." I could picture him grinning over the stove.

"Okay, well I'll call when I find a few cars. Thanks for the pep talk coach." I joked before saying bye. I slid my phone shut and looked across at Mia who had just finished gathering up all her stuff.

"Main event has finished. You want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, don't worry. Just take the car to the hotel, I'll catch a lift from John." I hugged her bye as she wished me good luck. _And I'd damn sure need it._

I looked around the empty locker room and changed out of my ring gear and into my jeans and green tank, and then put my sneakers on my feet and jumped up. I finished gathering my stuff into my black gym bag before swinging it up onto my shoulder and walking out the locker room. I wandered the halls backstage and tried to locate John's room again. I pulled my sidekick cell phone out of my jean pocket and glanced at the time, 8:56. The main event finished about 10 minutes ago and hopefully everyone had left.

When I got to the door, it was open a jar. I could light from inside so I pushed the door open further. I saw John sat on the bench, he was still in ring gear, shirtless. I smiled as he just sat there, his back to the door but then froze as I saw a second figure sit in front of him.

_**JOHN POV  
**_She had no right to be here. Ashley would be here any second and if she saw Rachel here, she'd start asking questions. That is unless she already knows who she is. Lita, Trish or one of the girls might have told her. _Shit. _Rachel was pacing back and forth beside me talking about what they could have been; I put a mental block on everything she was saying and muting her voice. She surprised me when she faced me then sat down in front of me.

"You really should go. We're not together anymore, I thought I made that pretty clear." I started to say to her as her blue eyes locked with mine. She glanced around the room before forcing a kiss on my lips, I gripped her arms and pushed her lips off mine. I heard a thud from behind me and saw Ashley against the door frame, her eyes full of fury. "Ash." I flinched when she slammed the door loudly. I pushed Rachel off of me and got up from the bench, chasing after Ashley.

I saw her small figure running down the corridor, her blond hair flying behind her. I caught up with her near the backstage exit. "Ashley, wait up." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to face me. Her eyes were full of sadness and rage as she shrugged off my grasp.

"No. I can't believe you gave me a ray of hope earlier, and then you took it away! All these times, I saw you with _her_…I don't care anymore." Tears formed in her beautiful green eyes before she walked towards the doors and pushed the door open.

"Oops." I looked down at my side and saw Rachel standing there with a flirtatious smirk.

"Fuck off." I stormed off back down the corridor to grab my things and just leave.

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Where to?" the cab driver asked as I tried to snuggle into the sticky plastic black seats in the back of the cab.

"Marriot Hotel. Thank you." I turned to look out the window, at the view of the Californian streets. Tears threatened to pour from my eyes but I took several deep breaths and tried my best to hold them in. The cab raced past bright lights and streets full of laughing happy people. Everything seemed to pass me in a blur. Everyone so distant from me right now. I didn't understand why I was so hurt to see John kiss another girl when we weren't even going out. Today was going so well, one of the best days in a while and then this happens.

"We're here, miss." The cab driver interrupted my thoughts several minutes later. I reached into my gym bag and pulled out a crumpled 20 dollar note.

"Keep the change." I said quickly before jumping out of the cab with my gym bag slung over my shoulder. I watched the yellow car drive off as a stray tear dropped onto my cheek. I reached up and wiped it away before walking into the hotel and heading straight for the elevator. The ride up to the 5th floor was silent; a couple more stray tears fell from my eyes as the doors pinged open. I held onto my gym bag strap on my shoulder as I walked towards my room.

"Ashley?" I looked around as I heard my name and saw a familiar tall guy walking towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I sniffled as I smelt the alcohol in his breath. I looked into his soft brown eyes before he pulled me in for a tight hug. His hand rested on my back and I rested my head on his chest. _All I want is to feel wanted, and to have someone want me back. Is that too much to ask for?_ I thought as the steady rhythm of Cody's heartbeat soothed me and my breaths became normal again. I pulled away from the hug and his hands rested on my arms. I gazed into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Without thinking, without reason, without purpose or motive, I stood on my tiptoes and my lips met Cody's. A kiss which started out as an innocent peck turned into an ardent passionate kiss. His hand rested on my neck, craning my neck up to meet his as he deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. I felt him guide me towards a room door and open it swiftly, his gaze never leaving mine, his lips never parting from mine. The door shut behind us, my gym bag dropped to the floor beside the door as Cody pressed my body against the back of the door and kissed me hard as his hands traced my body, leaving me numb.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. :) I told you I had some surprises up my sleeve! These chapters just kept getting longer and longer. 3,534 words! I thought about splitting it into 2 but since everyone does love long chaps, I decided against it :) I hope you all enjoyed my surprise and they'll be more to come. Also a little back story on Ashley's brother and sister in this chapter as well.  
****-Haley**

**JEFFHARDYFAN31: lol I loved it too! I was in hysterics when I saw what Cena and Cryme Tyme did to JBL's limo. "JBL is poopy." Lol priceless :) That fatal fourway was great, yep I would have been mega pissed off if JBL won it. Glad that Dave got the win, which meant my prediction was right that Dave would challenge Punk for his title :) Thank you so much!**

**Divastar19: Aww Thank you! Glad you could tare yourself away from work to read this! Makes writing this fic feel worthwhile :) Hope this extra long chapter will keep you occupied for longer! Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Twilight1243: Well Randy does seems to pop up a lot, but not this chap sorry :( I do like writing Randy, conversations with him are just easier to write. I shouldn't probably say this as it might seem as spoilers somehow but Rachel will be MIA for a long time. So don't expect any more cameo appearances by her anytime soon ;) I'm definitely going to miss writing Trish, she along with Lita are my all time favorite Diva's, which is partly why I wanted them both in this fic but I loved the idea of Trish retiring at 'Night of Champions'. Lita will remain in this story for a little while longer because she retired after Trish but will be staying longer due to storylines in my fic :) Thanks for your review!**

**ChainGangShorty54: Thank you so much! :)**


	33. Morning After

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_My eyes fluttered open when something moved next to me. I just assumed it was Mia squirming in her sleep. My eyes widened when I felt an arm drape over my waist, I turned my head round to see Cody sleeping next to me. _Fuck._ I sat upright and looked around the room. Clothes were spread across the room, I spotted my jeans beside the bed, my tank top in a ball on a chair and my underwear spread across the end of the bed.

_What have I done?!_

I reached forward and grabbed my underwear from the night before and then removed Cody's arm from my waist gently. I quickly put on my underwear then ran around the room quietly picking up my jeans and tank top from last night. I slid my jeans on over my legs, I felt the front pocket and found my cell phone and key card in there securely. I pushed my feet in my blue sneakers and then pulled my tank top over my head, grabbed my gym bag and bolted for the door.

"And where have you been all night?" Mia demanded as soon as I stepped foot inside of the hotel room. I stayed silent. I rubbed my forehead before dropping my gym bag to the floor beside a white chair. "You and John got freaky?" she assumed due to my quietness. "Finally!"

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I walked through the bathroom door, shutting it behind me before turning the bath taps on and watched it fill.

"Must have been a good night then!" Mia shouted through the wooden door.

"Far from it." I muttered to myself. It might possibly be the stupidest things I have ever done. I am positive; it was _the_ dumbest. And now, I felt like crap because of it.

* * *

"So how good was he?" Mia asked as I was getting dressed, after my hour long bath. We had decided against the morning training session. Well Mia had anyway, we had a signing at 1pm and it was already 12:15. Training could wait until tomorrow.

"Not as good as you'd think..." I answered honestly remembering last night. I had drunk no alcohol, so the memory of last night was still strong and vivid. "Do you guys hate me for it?" I asked ashamed of last night's events.

"No, of course not. You made a mistake, we all make them. We're not in any position to judge you." Mia reassured me. The room filled with silence as we all were getting ready in different parts of the room.

"Did you wake him before you left?" Trish put on her flip flops and ruffled her hair lightly to give it volume. I pushed my feet in white tennis shoes and allowed my jeans to flare over them.

"No, I literally ran out the room once I was dressed." I said with a soft laugh, Cody was probably up and dressed by now.

"C'mon you two, Ash can spill all the juicy and cringy details on the ride to the signing." Mia said butting in and hurrying us up. I pulled a long sleeved green army camouflage jacket on, over my white tank top and then paused.

"Wait! No, I can't go! Cody might be there."

"No, he's not. The only people that are gonna be at the signing are: You, me, Randy, Trish, Kelly and Punk. I checked yesterday with Trish." Mia said comfortingly as she tried to usher me out of the hotel room. I grabbed my cell phone quickly and followed them out the door.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Mia asked from the back seat for the fiftieth time in 5 minutes.

"No." Trish and I said in unison from the front.

"Has John phoned you again since yesterday?" Trish asked me as she stopped at the traffic lights.

"No." I said simply, my fingers flicking through the car magazine I had left in the rental. "What about a mercury comet?" I asked Trish and Mia as I stopped on the page with a 1963 black mercury comet convertible on it and showed the page to Trish and Mia.

"It's cute." Trish said as she put the car into drive as the lights changed to green.

"I like the front and the colour. Good price for that type of car as well." Mia's dad owned a body shop garage back in Clearwater, so she had grown up around cars. We spent 3 summers working there, while we were in high school and loved every minute of it. I turned the corner down on the page and then kept on searching.

"How long is this signing anyway?" Mia asked as she peered out the window.

"We're there for about 3 hours." Trish replied confidently. 20 minutes later, we parked in the back parking lot of the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California and I saw that Randy and Punk were in the car in front of us.

"I found Randy and Punk." I sang in a sing-song voice. I hopped out the car, once Trish had parked. Mia trailed behind us as Trish and I fell into step with Randy and Punk. "Where's Kelly?"

"She's running a bit late." Punk said with a smile. Walking in the back doors, we knew the front of the center had been laid out with a line of tables we would be sat at. I hadn't been to a signing in over 2 months and to be honest, it felt good to be at one again. To be at one with: Trish, Mia, Randy, Kelly and Punk, was an amazing bonus.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" A WWE assistant counted us. "Where's the other one?" He asked, he had been here to make sure everything went along smoothly, it was just a shame he annoyed the hell out of everyone.

"She'll be here in 5 minutes." Randy explained to the assistant.

"Okay, you're gonna go in one by one, your themes will be playing as well. You'll be going outside in 10 minutes." He instructed us impatiently.

_

* * *

_

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I can, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore, No_

"Please welcome, Ashley Fox!"

Walking out of the doors, outside in the blazing hot sun, hundreds fans were screaming loudly – and some were booing. I walked towards a black shelter type structure that had 3 tables lined up side by side, all in the shade with 6 chairs seated behind them. Kelly was at the end, Mia in the middle of them and Trish next to her. I sat in the cream steel chair next to Trish and awaited the next theme: Randy's.

"Does Randy know about…?" Trish whispered next to me.

"No. And he won't. Before you think about telling him." I answered back, running a hand through my loose blond waves and squinted in the sun as I looked at her.

"I would never do that."

"Bull." I replied as Trish and I started to laugh.

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me_

"Please welcome, Randy Orton."

A chorus of boo's spread through the air as Randy walked towards the sets of tables with a confident smirk.

"So what have you been up to lately?" He asked me as he sat down in the steel chair next to me in his denim jeans and black top with Affliction skull designs on it.

"What?" I turned to face him as he smirked at me knowingly.

"Me and Cody were talking today about you, before I left the hotel." He started as a look of panic crossed my face. _I'm going to kill Cody._ I thought as I tried to look as if I didn't know what he was about to say.

"And?"

"And he told me you two were together last night. Alone." The smirk got wider as if he were about to start laughing.

"Oh God." I said as I leant forward, resting my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands. _Why the hell is Cody telling people?! It was a mistake, a big fat, undeniable mistake! _

"You dirty bird." He leant back in his chair as if he was pleased with him self, while I just felt like I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. I swear when I get my hands on Cody, I'm gonna-

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!  
Yeah!_

The recognizable theme of Mr. Money in the Bank began as guitars and drum beats echoed through the speakers.

"And finally, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, CM Punk!" The cheers got louder and louder as Punk appeared and raised his briefcase up in the air.

"I'm proud of you Ash. I didn't think you had what it took to have a one night stand." He said, slapping me on the back as I glanced across at him.

"C'mon it can't take that much, you do it all the time and your brain is half the size of mine!" I smirked up at him as a shocked yet amused look appeared on his face.

"Touché"

"You two girls, quit your blabbing and insults to each other." Trish said with a smile as she leaned over to us and nodded to the fans that had started to approach the table; a short blond girl about 14 years old had just approached Kelly Kelly with a smile. I glanced back across at Randy who winked at me. _These 3 hours better go fast..._

* * *

Those three hours seemed to last a life time. It was now well after 8pm and the Diva's were getting ready for another houseshow in Stockton, California. Maria was sat in front of Trish and me, as we helped her curl her hair for her segment at the houseshow that was happening soon.

"Thank you, I better get going I'm on in 2 minutes." Maria said quickly before rushing off down the hall towards the ring.

"I'm gonna grab a drink from catering. You want anything?" I asked Trish and Jillian, who were sat on the couch comfortably in their ring gear talking to each other.

"No thanks." Jillian answered.

"Can you grab me a bottle water please?" Trish asked with a smile. I left the room and wandered down the halls towards catering. The small catering room had Raw Superstars scattered at different tables and seats, I went straight over to the counter were food and drinks were stationed. I grabbed a paper cup from the pile and placed it in the machine, pressed a button for coffee and watched it slowly fill.

"Ashley." A voice greeted me from my side.

"Umm…hey Cody." I said as I turned to face him.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night…" he trailed off as my coffee finished filling up.

"So did I. I wanna apologize. It was a pretty bad mistake." I said as I grabbed a bottle of chilled water for Trish.

"I was gonna say the same thing. It was a big mistake for me too, I was drunk. I should've stopped it." He confessed.

"I'm sorry. It was completely my fault, I started it." I took a sip of my coffee as Cody looked down at me with an understanding look.

"I'm sorry too. It was a complete moment of weakness for both of us." He paused glancing down at me. "Can we put it behind us? And just try to be friends?"

"Yeah, of course." He leaned down and caught me in a friendly hug. "But no benefits." I warned him playfully as we parted and Cody smiled. "By any chance, did you tell Randy about …us?"

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you would have told him since you two were such good friends and all, and then when it came out; it was too late to stop. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I just wanted to know the truth." I said with a smile. "Well I gotta get back and give this to Trish but umm… I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." With a quick friendly high five, I walked out of catering, holding a coffee in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. _Maybe everything will turn out okay now. _I thought with a smile as I skipped happily back to the women's locker room.

**A/N: Maybe everything will turn out okay :) We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Divastar19: lol Yeah I think everyone was a bit shocked by that last chapter. Glad you loved it :) I was a bit nervous about how everyone would react to the last chapter. Thank you!**

**Randy4ever: :D THANK YOU! I finished this chapter just before Friday, so enjoy this chapter and your vacation! :)**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: Yep, I would too ;) bit of a shocking chapter for everyone. She did more than kiss him :O**

**Twilight1243: Thank you. Yep, James, Ashley's brother is really fun to write :) Yep, no one saw that twist coming! I'm afraid to say she did have sex with him :( but the air has been cleared between her and Cody, so that's something. Next chapter will be full of Randy and John goodness :)**


	34. New Champs & Conversations With Randy

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Trish, hurry up their match is about to start!" I yelled through the bathroom door, trying to make Trish hurry up out of the bathroom otherwise she would miss the match. It was Friday night and Mia, Beth, Trish and I were in our hotel room that we were sharing, watching SmackDown!

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!" Trish burst through the door and jumped on the bed, her eyes glued to the screen. The particular reason Trish was so interested in this match, was because she would face the winner at Night of Champions for the Women's Championship, where Trish would compete in her final match. It would either be her longtime rival but also her good friend Lita or her other close friend Mickie James. Lita was standing in the ring confidently as she awaited the current WWE Women's Champion, then clapping and drumming beats circled the arena as Mickie James jumped onto the stage.

"Approaching the ring, from Richmond, Virginia, She is the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!" Mickie slided into the ring, climbed up the turnbuckle and raised her championship belt up high with a huge happy smile. Since our houseshow match, where I had beaten her, fairly. We had sort of patched things up, it puzzled me how we even stopped talking after that. I just thought it was because she didn't want to loose that match. During the last few days, you could say we have tolerated each other, but in our next match, I'm not so sure what will happen.

The SmackDown! referee raised the belt up in the air, handed it to someone outside the ring and then signaled for the bell to ring. The match was underway, the match that would determine who would face Trish Stratus in her final match.

10 minutes on, the match was still going strong. So strong, that literally all of us were on the edge of our seats – or beds. Our eyes were fixed to the TV screen, as Mickie hit a roundhouse kick to Lita's face, Lita bent forward and cradled her head in her hands. With Lita bent forward, Mickie bounced her back off the ropes and hit her with a powerful kick to the face. Lita and Mickie began to trade punches, Lita taking control with stronger ones. Mickie tried to regain her balance and shook off Lita's solid punches as she walked into the center of the ring. Lita backed away into the corner and then ran towards Mickie for the spear. The spear connected and knocked the wind out of Mickie completely. Lita climbed the top rope and flipped over into a moonsault, pinning the women's champion for the gold. The referee slammed his hand to the mat 3 times as the crowd began to boo loudly.

"Here is your winner, and the new WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" Lita raised the title belt above her head while Mickie lay motionless in the middle of the ring, after receiving that thunderous moonsault. Lita rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp with a wide evil grin on her face as the screen focused back on the announcers' desk and Mick Foley and Michael Cole started to talk a bit about that match and the upcoming main event.

"Guess you'll be facing Lita then." Beth stated as Trish mouth curved up into a smile.

"Guess I will. It is kind of perfect though, we've always had a strong rivalry. It'll feel good to leave like this." She said with a sweet smile.

* * *

I examined my reflection in the mirror of the bathroom, in the women's locker room. Monday night had come around fast and tonight we were in Oakland California, our final stop in California. I had decided to go back to basics tonight, wearing my black combat pants, a white 'Rated RKO' tank top that was ripped below the bust and black converse hi-tops. Since I wasn't scheduled for a match tonight, I opted for casual instead of in-ring gear. I did a final once over and ran my hands through my hair to try and give it more volume. My hair had been straightened; courtesy of the lovely Maria. My face left natural with my eyes the usual black mascara and eyeliner. I opened the door of the bathroom and walked back into the main large locker room for the women, where Diva's were scattered everywhere.

Raw was going to be started off differently tonight, with a special reunion of Rated RKO and Lita and I were going to be accompanying them to the ring. A way for Lita to show off her new Women's Championship belt she had won last Friday night on SmackDown! I walked up behind Trish and Mia who were chatting and laughing and told them I was going to speak to Randy before Raw started. I walked out of the locker room, let out a deep sigh and wandered through numerous halls until I finally found Randy's. I stood in front of the door labeled: Paul Burchill, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase & Snitsky. _They just had to put all the bad guys in one room, don't they?_

"Hi…Umm…Is Randy in there?" I asked Snitsky, who just stood there with a dumbfound expression. I tensed up, feeling slightly nervous about having a tall, pasty and not to mention smelly guy standing over me like a skyscraper building. Snitsky responded by opening the door wider, I walked past him feeling a little self-conscious. Snitsky walked out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him loudly. I smiled at Katie and Paul Burchill who were sat in the other corner by 2 lockers talking strategy and then approached Randy who was sat on the couch plugged into his iPod.

"Hey stranger." I said to Randy, pulling an ear phone out of his ear. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." He started, glancing over at the English twosome in the corner as they looked like they were listening in on the conversation. "Paul, can you give us a couple of minutes to talk in private, man?" Randy asked him in a casual guy way. The two walked out, leaving Randy and I in silence. I walked over to the bench and sat down on it facing Randy, who was still sat on the couch.

"So?"

"I wanted to talk to you about John." He started.

"Buzz kill." I jokingly said with a smirk.

"Ashley be serious. John tells me …almost everything. And I know everything about Rachel and their history together so it would surprise that he would start kissing her there in a public place when they're not even dating, especially with the way they ended things." He paused as he tossed his iPod into his gym bag that was by his feet. He then stood up and sat down on the same bench as me and faced me in a serious way. "John hasn't dated anyone since Rachel but since her he's become…a bit like me." He said making me chuckle.

"A man whore?" I smiled across at him.

"HEY!" He protested, looking slightly hurt. However much it was true. "But yeah he has and then you come along and he stops that completely. It's like you were this …" he trailed off.

"Be careful what you say next Orton." I warned him in a playful tone.

"You were like a challenge to him. He didn't want a ring rat or easy girls from the bar. He liked you." He smiled honestly. _I haven't seen Randy be this serious since...ever!_

"Well if he likes a challenge so much…go buy him a jigsaw." I smirked as Randy face broke into a smile.

"Not like that." He laughed. "He said that you were different, you weren't like everybody else." Silence filled the room again, but not in an uncomfortable way. "He saw us together when we had that practice match, before raw when you were hungover?"

"Yeah…"

"And he accused me of liking you." His eyes strayed from mine as if he were shy.

"The Legend Killer has a thing for me?!" I smirked. "My my my what an honor!" I mocked a Southern accent and looked shocked as a smile appeared on my face.

"Gross, man. Okay yeah, you're hot and all but what I was going to say was, although I failed to mention this to John. Is that I see you as like a little sister, I think everyone else see's you as that." He paused. "Well everyone except John. So next time you see him, give him a chance to tell you his side of the story because he explained to me what happened: Rachel's trying to get him back because she misses him and she forced herself on him. After you left, John told Rachel to just fuck off." A small smile appeared on my face after Randy had finished his long monologue. I never knew Randy felt like this about me, like I was a little sister to him. It was nice to see the softer side of the Legend Killer, something that rarely happened. "So what will you do next time you see him?" He asked as we stood up off the bench.

"Kick him in the nuts?" I joked innocently as I turned to face him.

"Ash…" Randy warned.

"Give him a chance and listen to him." I mimicked him as I gave him a tight hug.

"Now get out of here, I need to make a call." He said with a smile as I headed for the door.

"Thank you for the lecture, _Big brother._"I smiled up at him once more before leaving room.

**A/N: I do love those Randy/Ashley moments, they're so damn satisfying to write and they play off each other well! So you finally know the truth about Randy's feelings for Ashley, "Just like a sister" folks, sorry to disappoint. But that is the reason why Randy said "Anything for you." And that's why he cares about her so much. I told you I had surprises up my sleeve :) Coming up: An Rated RKO reunion, a Raw brawl, main event and a John/Ashley moment. Special _Thank You_ to all my lovely reviewers out there, you rock! :D**


	35. Brawls, Strategy and Gavin DeGraw

_**NO POV  
**__You think you know me._

_I hear voices in my head  
the council me  
they understand  
they talk to me, they talk to me_

_On this day it's so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive__  
_

"Please Welcome, Ashley Fox, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton, The WWE Women's Champion, Lita and The World Heavyweight Champion, The Rated R Superstar, Edge!" The crowd contagious boo's spread through the arena like wild flower as Ashley and Randy appeared on the stage first with smug grins on their face, and Lita and Edge walking behind them. Edge twirled Lita round and pulled her close to him as Randy and Ashley strode on down the ramp to the ring together. Ashley swung her legs over the second rope provocatively while Randy entered on the other side. Once Edge and Lita arrived inside the ring, they all climbed up to separate turnbuckles, and posed as the boo's grew louder. Randy stretched his arms out to his side and did his signature pose, on the turnbuckle next to him, Ashley spread her arms out, her elbows bent by her side as if to say 'come on.' Behind them Edge raised his Heavyweight title belt with one hand up in the air and made a rock sign with the other, Lita simply smirked and raised her title belt high above her head proudly.

"Bet your wondering why you are being honored by mine and Lita's presence tonight here on Raw." Edge asked the crowd once he had a microphone in hand. "The truth is I was feeling slightly nostalgic of the Rated RKO era. So I figured, since I single handedly banished the Undertaker from the entire WWE at One Night Stand…" The boo's grew thick like smog once Edge mentioned the Undertaker. "Your welcome." He said with a smile. "And since Lita is the _new _WWE Women's Champion, I thought we deserved a celebration, here on Raw."

"Does this mean there's gonna be another live sex celebration!?" King asked his announcing partner in pure anticipation.

"A reunion of the most dominant, superior and …the best looking tag team of all time: Rated RKO!" He roared the last bit into the microphone. "And this time we are joined by two of the hottest Diva's: Ashley and the WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" He snaked an arm around Lita's waist while the crowd started a 'you suck' chant.

"SHUT UP!" Randy shouted into the microphone he grabbed from the ringside crew.

"At Night of Champions, You will see why I am the _greatest_ World Heavyweight Champion, after I beat and destroy Batis-" He was cut off at the sound of The Animal's theme. The boo's suddenly turned into cheers as Batista walked onto the stage calmly, his eyes stone cold and full of anger. Ashley and Lita looked at each other, wandering what to do or if they should even stay in the ring as Batista ran towards the ring at such speed. Without a second thought, Ashley rolled out the ring, Lita doing the same just as the fired up Animal slided into the ring. Batista ran straight for Edge and speared him to the canvas, Randy then stepped in, defending the champion with powerful kicks, Randy attempted an RKO but Batista countered pushing Randy towards the ropes. Randy swung round and knocked Batista down with a standing drop kick. Ashley and the Women's Champion started to walk back up the ramp, watching the ring. Ashley and Lita froze at the sound of clapping and drums that belonged to the _former_ women's champ. They turned round to watch her walk onto the stage with a not-so-happy look on her face. Meanwhile, in the ring Edge and Randy had begun their double team on Batista, pounding him with strong fists. Ashley and Lita glanced at each other, nodded with a smirk then ran up the ramp, Lita dropping her title belt in the process.

"Double Spear!" JR exclaimed as he watched Lita and Ashley double team and spear Mickie James to the ramp.

Mickie yelled out in pain as her back connected with the ramp. Ashley and Lita stood above her, high fived each other above Mickie's motionless body. Ashley lowered herself to the floor and hit Mickie with dominant forearms. Lita glared up at the stage as the familiar laugh hit the speakers, and the 6-time Women's Champion ran down the ramp to Mickie's aid.

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll.  
This time I'm in control.  
Right now I own the streets.  
I got the keys to the city.  
That's cause I get down._

Ashley rose to her feet as Trish approached them. Out of the blue, Trish hit Ashley with a Chick Kick and then headed straight for Lita. Trish jumped onto Lita with a Thesz Press, and repeatedly punched Lita in the face. Mickie got up breathlessly and began her attack on Ashley, her punches full of power; Ashley lay motionless as Mickie continued her attack.

_Alpha Dog!_

_Your time is up, my time is now  
__You can't see me  
__My time is now  
__It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now  
__You can't see me, my time is now!_

John Cena ran down the ramp, past Lita and Trish and headed straight for Mickie. The crowd's cheers were deafening as he wrapped his arms around Mickie's waist and pulled her off of Ashley's limp body. "Help Trish, Go!" he shouted as he let go of her. Mickie starred at him for a second and nodded fast, but did the opposite when he turned his back. She kicked Ashley in the sternum vigorously three times; Ashley wriggled on the ramp in pain while Mickie ran to Trish's rescue. John slided into the ring, as Randy turned to face him. Edge rose to his feet and tried to sneak up on Batista, he turned around and hit Edge with a strong punch, knocking him down to his knees. Batista revved up the crowd as he shook on the ropes and stamped his foot, then returned to Edge. He forced Edge's head between his legs, lifted him up and then pushed him down into a Batista Bomb. On the other side of the ring, John was hitting Randy with multiple punches and then suddenly lifted him up into a fireman's carry and then FU'ed him to the canvas, the crowd cheered wildly. Outside the ring Lita took control over Trish and Mickie and forced their heads to meet in a head butt as John and Batista watched on from the ring.

"Lita!" Ashley called as she got to her feet weakly. Lita glanced over at Ashley thinking of the same thing she was. They nodded to each other with a knowing smirk on both of their faces. "Mickie!" Ashley yelled over to the disorientated diva. Ashley grabbed Mickie's neck pre-RKO so she was facing the ring, as Batista and John looked on at the event in disbelief. With her other hand, Ashley lifted it in front of her face and mimicked John's 'you can't see me' and then RKO'ed Mickie face first onto the ramp. Ashley walked to the side of the ramp with a satisfied smirk on her face while further up the ramp Lita was taking advantage of a lifeless Trish. Lita stood up and shook her hands on invisible ropes and stamped her foot, mimicking Batista. She turned around, backed away from Trish, then ran up and speared her to the floor. Leaving Trish gasping for air. The duo backed away from their victims as music burst out from the speakers, making the crowd boo louder.

_No chance that's what 'cha got  
Up against a machine too strong  
Greedy politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS  
You'll find your place in line  
Now, tie a string around your finger now boy  
Cause is just a matter of time _

_Cause you got No chance  
No chance in hell  
You got no chance  
No chance in hell_

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop this right now!" Vince McMahon growled into the microphone as he appeared on the stage. "This is no way to start off Monday Night Raw." He started as Edge and Randy silently rolled out of the ring. Edge walked up towards Lita and stood by her, snaking his arm around her waist securely while Randy stood beside Ashley weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You settle your differences in the ring! _Not_ in a brawl!" He said as he walked towards and empty plastic stand which would hold 1 million dollars, that he was going to give away tonight on Raw. "Since you 6 can't wait to rip each other's heads off, I'm booking you all in a match! Tonight!" he shouted. "Tonight's main event will be an inter-gender tag team match, Rated RKO, Ashley and Lita vs. John Cena, Batista, Trish Stratus and Mickie James!" Edge, Randy, Ashley and Lita smirked proudly. Lita pulled away from Edge's grasp, reached down beside Mickie's motionless form and picked up _her_ Women's Championship belt, before they all made their way back up the ramp, to backstage. John Cena and Batista rolled out of the ring to check on Trish and Mickie, John rushing to Mickie's side and Batista jogging towards Trish to help her up. Trish stood up weakly and walked backstage with Batista, while John helped Mickie to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist to support her. Mickie's hand rested on his back as she smiled up at him. "Now onto more important things…" The WWE Chairman continued once all the wrestlers had disappeared backstage. "Alright, Welcome to Mr. McMahon's Million Dollar Mania! I can't actually believe I'm gonna give away a million dollars of my own money here tonight. I must be crazy…"

* * *

**_ASHLEY POV  
_**Trish and I laughed as we watched JTG from Cryme Tyme, dance on the ring apron and then pull the ropes down as Carlito ran towards him. There was 1 more match left until the main event, Triple H vs. Jeff Hardy. Mia was in Jeff's room giving him a pep talk or making out. Mia had a one-on-one match with Jillian, earlier in the night and won, so she was over the moon. I had swapped my converses for wrestling boots and was now sat with Trish on the couch in the women's locker room watching Raw.

"High impact from Shad…" JR said before Shad from Cryme Tyme got the pin on Santino.

"Here are your winners, Cryme Tyme!" Lillian announced, making Trish and I whoop and smile.

"Dude, you better get ready." I said to Trish as I got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she picked up her gym bag full of clothes.

"To talk strategy." I replied with a smile before jogging down the hall towards Edge and Lita's private locker room. "knock knock." I called through the door. Seconds later, Adam opened the door in his ring gear.

"Hey." The blond Canadian said as he opened the door wider and ruffled my hair as I walked in.

"Hey!" I wailed, smoothing down my hair with a smile. I dropped myself onto the couch next to Randy, he was yet again plugged into his iPod. "What 'cha listening to?" I asked as I pulled out one of his earphones and popped it in my ear.

_Would you know my name?  
If I saw you in heaven  
__Would it be the same?  
If I saw you in heaven  
__I must be strong  
__And carry on  
__Cause I know I don't belong  
__Here in heaven_

"Bit morbid." I mumbled as a smiled curved on the lips of the Legend Killer.

"It's relaxing." He replied as he pulled out his earphone and paused the song while I pulled out my earphone and handed it back to him. "Eric Clapton." He said.

"I know. He's on my iPod too." I responded proudly. "He's one of my dad's favorites." I smiled remembering my dad. I haven't seen him in months. Since I've been on the road so much, I've only been able to get back home to Miami a couple of times every month. A pang of home sickness hit me like a ton of bricks. I missed my brother and dad most, my sister Terry I didn't really see much of anyway but still felt like I needed to speak or see her. My mom, well I wasn't very fussed about. I've always felt like the disappointment of the family, James was the successful pro football player, Terry was the student training to be a teacher and Ashley…she was the pro wrestler. However much I had begged my mom to watch a match of mine, she always declined, always said it was vulgar and would never understand me because of it. I pushed the thought of my mom out of my head as Adam stood in front of the couch and Lita sat beside me on the armrest of the sofa.

"Okay, so tonight in the match. We need to do whatever we can to win." He said seriously while I began to zone out. I leant my head on Randy's shoulder as I thought about relationships. _Everyone has someone. Amy has Adam. Jeff has Mia. Trish has Ron, her fiancée. Hunter has Stephanie. Randy...has numerous girlfriends. _I smiled at that last thought. _Mickie has John. _I flinched as their past backstage encounters that had been aired on TV, flashed through my mind.

"If anyone thinks we're about to loose, then while the ref's back is turned do something illegal and if-" Adam went on.

"What?" I said raising my head as I zoned back in on the conversation. "Disqualify ourselves? How is that gonna help?"

"No. Someone distract the ref and then like hit them with a steel chair or something." He said giving an example.

"Oh." I murmured, leaning back onto Randy's shoulder. Once Adam finished his strategy talk, Randy reached for his iPod and gave me an earphone. "Thanks." I took the earphone as he turned it on and hit play, then rested the small iPod on his leg closest to me. As the screen went dark on the iPod, I picked it up and switched songs.

"Hey. I was listening to that." Randy objected.

"I need a pre-match song!" I protested as I kept going through the songs and then finally settled on one I recognized well.

_Belief makes things real  
__Makes things feel, feel alright  
__Belief makes things true  
__Things like you, you and I_

_Tonight you will rest in my mind  
__When you came to my defense  
__With a knife  
__In the shape of your mouth  
__In the form of your body  
__With a wrath of a god  
__Oh you stood by me  
__Belief_

"I love this one." I said as I placed the black iPod back on his leg.

"Yeah, me too." Randy replied silently. He really did feel like the older brother I never had, I mean I've got James. But the WWE feels like a second family. Randy, Trish, Adam, Lita, Jeff, John, Maria, Cody, Candice, Matt and everyone else felt like my second home. A home I would always love, no matter what.

_And I'll stand my belief  
__I will stand by my  
__I will stand by my  
__Belief  
__Belief_

_Like you stood by me  
__I will stand by my  
__I will stand by my  
__Belief_

**A/N: I am really sorry for not putting chapters 35 and 36 together, I did at first but it ended up being well over 5,000 words. It also means, the next chapter is ready and written :) so review and I'll get it posted pronto for you guys! I really do like this ending, with Randy and Ashley, and them listening to Gavin DeGraw just seemed too perfect :) The songs used in this chapter were: Eric Clapton – Tears in Heaven and Gavin DeGraw – Belief. If you haven't heard any of these, I recommend them (especially Gavin DeGraw.) A little tribute to my dad in there, as he introduced me to the song Tears in Heaven. And more back-story on Ashley's family, who you will meet later on in this fic. James you will meet in the next 3 or so chapters :) Main Event Time! Anyone got any predictions?**

**Kezzibezzil: haha Thankyou. :) I love the Randy moments. **

**Sambolina: Thank you so much!**

**Twilight1243: I thought people would be a bit sad about Randy and Ashley, but they will always have their little moments like the one in this chapter! Thank you :)**

**BrookeB17: Next update will be up soon. About Ashley and John, as the magic 8-ball would say: in due time.**

**ChainGangShorty54: Thanks! :)**


	36. Main Event and Apologies

_**ASHLEY POV  
**__Alpha Dog!_

_Your time is up, my time is now  
__You can't see me  
__My time is now  
__It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now  
__You can't see me, my time is now!_

John was the last one to arrive in the ring; Adam, Lita, Randy and I were stood ringside because Batista almost started the match early, as a result of Adam provoking him. John slided into the ring, threw his hat out into the crowd and then did his 'wordlife' sign. He pulled his shirt off, making all the girls in the crowd whoop and cheer and locked eyes with me before he threw it out into the crowd.

_JR: What a main event we have here tonight on Raw for you. Major Superstars from SmackDown! __and__ Raw here tonight in this special inter-gender tag team match-up.  
__King: Which could also mean The Diva's could end up facing the likes of Batista or Edge.  
__JR: And it looks like our Diva's are going to be starting things off tonight, Lita and Mickie locking up. Lita who won her championship from Mickie, last Friday on SmackDown!_

Mickie suddenly kicked Lita in her knees, knocking her down and then bounced her back off the ropes into a dropkick. Mickie went for the pin but Lita kicked out at 2. Mickie got up and skipped to our corner and elbowed me off the ring. I went flying backwards off the ring landing on my lower back, I pulled myself back up and climbed back on the ring apron.

Randy nodded a concerned look in my direction; I nodded back with an expressionless face, eager to get a tag from Lita now. Lita punched Mickie twice and then kicked her in the midsection, about to go for the DDT but Mickie pushed her off of her and sent her flying to our corner. I slapped Lita's shoulder and tagged myself in; I stepped in the ring as Mickie backed away from me.

_King: Looks like our former Women's Champ is a bit scared of Ashley.  
__JR: Ashley's got that look in her eye, it's almost like she angry at Mickie.  
__King: Or she wants to kill something?  
__JR: Or that._

I took another step forward and charged towards Mickie, hitting her viciously. Mickie broke away, bounced her back off the ropes and sprung forwards at me. I grabbed her mid air and forced her back to the meet canvas in a bodyslam.

_JR: Ashley hooking the leg, oh and a kick out at 2.  
__King: I've seen a lot of in-ring improvement from Ashley and Mia these past months...Mickie continuing to fight back; do you think Mickie's been getting some pointers from John Cena?  
__JR: I don't know, that's the talk of the locker room. That Cena and Mickie are becoming very good friends.  
__King: I saw them hanging out after the show last week, I said hanging out not making out  
__JR: Nonetheless, Mickie's got her hands full here with Ashley._

The boo's intensified as I rammed Mickie's back into a vacant turnbuckle and she cried out in pain. Mickie fell in a ball to the canvas, I climbed over her and up the turnbuckle to the top rope and waiting for the opportune moment.

_JR: High risk from Ashley.  
__King: Is it gonna pay off or-  
__JR: Mickie James may have just checked out of this match._

I hit the missile dropkick from the top rope and pinned Mickie, she kicked out and tried to crawl to her corner. All three of her tag team partners had their hands reached out towards her, even Batista. _Please to God, don't tag him in. I would die._ As she tried to crawl to her corner I kicked the back of her head, to speed up her getting to her corner. She rolled over to her corner and tagged in one of the people I didn't want. _Now tag in another person. Please!_ I pleaded as I backed away from the person she had just tagged in. The Animal was edging closer and closer towards me. _Had to be me, didn't it? Couldn't have been Lita?!_

_King: Batista can't be serious can he?  
__JR: It is an inter-gender tag match, King. _

The crowd cheered wildly for Batista to do something to me. I was completely screwed; he was backing me into an isolated turnbuckle, so I had nowhere to run. I felt my back hit the turnbuckle pads and cringed, out of the corner of my eye I saw Randy enter the ring. The ref turned his back as did Batista to see what all the commotion was all about._ "If anyone thinks we're about to loose, then while the ref's back is turned do something illegal." _My mind flashbacked to what Adam had said earlier in the locker room. With the ref's back turned as he was holding Randy back. Batista turned around to face me, right as I kneed him in the groin. He dropped to his knees in agony; I jumped over his knees to the other side of the ring, bounced my back off the ropes and ran forwards towards Batista in a low dropkick to the back of his head. I smirked at the scene before me; _I had taken Dave Batista down. _Okay not completely down, but still! I ran into the other team's turnbuckle, while Batista was still on his knees, and punched Mickie solidly in the face. She crumpled and fell off the apron. I jogged back over to Randy and tagged him in with a high five.

15 minutes later, Trish had tagged in John after her and Lita gave the crowd a preview of Night of Champions and Lita tagged in Edge, leaving John and Edge to relive an epic rivalry. Both John and Edge had had advantages, all of a sudden Edge clotheslined John to the mat as Batista reached out for the tag. Edge crouched down in the corner by an empty turnbuckle and awaited John to stand up, instead he was surprised when John threw himself towards his corner and tagged Batista in. Edge ran forward to Spear Batista but instead Batista lifted him up in the air for a spinebuster. Batista shook the ropes and stamped his feet, I held back a laugh as my mind flashbacked to Lita mimicking him earlier. Suddenly, Randy punched Batista while he was by our corner and Batista looked at the former Evolution member in shock. Batista threw a fist his way but Randy jumped off the apron in time to miss it as did Lita and I. Edge was helpless in the middle of the ring. Batista went for the Batista bomb, to finish this match off, Randy, Lita and I jumped back on the ring apron preparing ourselves for the end of the match. Out of nowhere, while Edge was up in the air, he countered by jumping over his head and landed his feet on the mat safely and ran to our corner. I felt two hands on my back, push me forward over the ropes. Instead, I reached out in front of me and felt flesh and supported myself. I turned around and saw Mickie smiling as she backed away. I jumped off the apron and walked towards Mickie but she simply backed away and climbed back up to her turnbuckle.

"Tag." Referee Mike Chioda yelled out, catching my attention. He pointed to me, and slapped his hands together in the sign that a tag was made.

"I didn't get tagged!" I shouted back.

"You tagged yourself in." Chioda called back. I glanced across at Mickie again and remembering touching flash as she pushed me forwards, and Edge was in our corner. _Oh crap._ I walked up the steel steps towards the ring and entered the ring, as Batista watched me carefully. He was refusing to tag any of the Diva's in, as he probably wanted revenge for me kicking him in the nuts. _Just great. Just friggin' great. _Stepping inside the ring, I thought about quickly tagging Edge or Randy in but Batista was too close to me now. No way out. I cringed and braced my self. I threw my best punch at him and it hit him solidly in the chest. _It's like hitting a brick wall._ I thought as I cradled my fist. Next thing I know, I'm clutching my stomach, after Batista had kicked me in the midsection. With my back hunched over, he forced my head between his legs and lifted me up for a Batista Bomb. He paused when I was up in the air and held his hand out and did thumbs down.

Making the most out of an opportunity, I tightly wrapped my legs around his neck and with all my strength propelled myself downwards, pulling Batista into a huracanrana. _Thank God, for all those strenuous leg exercises Trish made me do all those times._ I tagged Randy in and secured myself on the apron. Edge patted me on the back as I gripped the white string by our turnbuckle. I did good. James would be proud. I thought of him sitting at home, watching with a shocked and proud expression. I was pulled back into reality when Randy made eye contact with me and nodded. Randy began to provoke John from his corner. Mike Chioda pushed John back to his corner and was shouting at him not to come in the ring or he'd disqualify them. I walked over to where Lillian was sat and grabbed the steel chair beside her, folded it up and walked back to the ring. Still on the outside, I held the steel chair by my legs so it wasn't visible to the ref. Randy tripped Batista up, so he hung his arms over the ropes, I lifted the steel chair up and swung it at his head. It hit him square on and I mentally apologized to him as I threw the steel chair to the floor away from me. _Can't believe I just did that to him!_ I exclaimed to myself as my guilty conscious kicked in. Batista stumbled backwards and turned right into an RKO. Randy made the pin and the ref turned around to slam his hand to the mat 3 times.

"Here are you winners, the team of Rated RKO, Ashley Fox and The WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" Lillian announced as we all walked away from the ring. Lita and Edge holding their championship belts high. Randy and I walked up the ramp, leaving Edge and Lita who were eager to rub their titles in both of their future opponents face whereas I was just eager to get some sleep.

* * *

I was in the empty Women's locker room, gathering up my things. I had said goodbye to Trish 10 minutes ago and the main event had finished well over 30 minutes ago. Mia, my ride back to the hotel, was nowhere to be found. I had called her three times but she hadn't picked up once. I picked up my grey zip up hoodie off the wooden bench and put it on over my 'Rated RKO' top I had worn in the ring, and then hauled my gym bag over my shoulder and walked out the locker room with my cell phone in hand.

"Come on, Mia." I mumbled to myself as I walked out the double doors into the parking lot and saw street lights up ahead. _Taxi it is. _"Pick up." I placed my phone against my ear as it dialed Mia for the fourth time. But she didn't pick up. I walked closer through the darkness of the night towards the sidewalk to hail a cab.

"Need a ride?" a voice called out behind me.

"John." I said as I turned to see him standing in the distance by his black 4x4.

"You want a lift back to the hotel?" He asked as I walked closer to him and his rental.

"Uhh…"I hesitated. Then a flashback of the conversation I had with Randy earlier tonight, flickered through my mind. _"So next time you see him, give him a chance to tell you his side of the story…"_ I looked up at John as his hopeful gaze met with mine. "Yeah, Thanks." He opened the door to my side for me; I hopped in and shot him a sweet smile. "So…" I said as he revved up the engine and reversed out of the parking lot and onto the lit up street. The hotel was only a short drive away.

"I'm really sorry about the other night. She kissed me." He said honestly as he took a left.

"John, you don't need to apologize to me, it's not like we're dating."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to know the truth." The car filled with silence while we passed cars and people on the sidewalk. "So you're not pissed with me?"

"I was, but…I had some anger…" I paused trying to find the right word to describe my night with Cody. "…outlet." I finished. _I'm not even sure that's the right word to describe it!_ I thought to myself. "But no, I'm not pissed with you anymore." We took a right down a street beside the Marriott Hotel. "But you're on warning Cena." I warned him playfully as he parked the car in the front parking lot of the hotel.

"Clean slate?" He said with a chuckle, turning to face me once the engine was off. He extended his hand for me to shake.

"Clean slate." I agreed with a handshake before hopping out of the car and slinging my gym bag over my shoulder while John locked the car.

"I liked your imitation of my 'you can't see me' tonight, by the way." He laughed as we walked towards the hotel entrance.

"Thanks. I thought I did pretty good as well." I replied with a laugh as we smiled at each other and walked in the hotel.

**A/N: John and Ashley fans are you happy? :) More interaction with them coming up soon. **

**ChainGangShorty54: I know, I know :( I'm sorry but the upcoming chapters will be loaded with John and Ashley goodness :) Promise.**

**Inday: She will. That person that will love her is closer than she thinks :) Too cryptic? **

**Twilight1243: Well this chapter was loaded with action :) I'm glad you enjoy ready the Randy and Ashley moments, just as much as I enjoy writing them! Hope you enjoyed the main event, and since it was inter-gender I had to take control of that :)**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: I loved Lita back when she was with Matt too and even when she got with Edge she still remained a solid fave as does Trish always :) I love Mickie, she's a great Champion too and John remains a solid favorite as does Randy :)**

**Kezzibezzil: I love that song too, I wanted something that Randy could chill to and I just happened to be listening to it at the time. Thank you so much :) **


	37. Friendly Favors

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Where were you?" I asked as I burst through the hotel door and saw Mia lounging across the bed giving herself a pedicure.

"Didn't you get a lift here?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Y-yes but that- ...You. What did you do?" I dropped my gym bag on the floor beside the TV and walked across the room to her as I heard the shower start.

"It was mine and Randy's plan. Clever, huh? He called me after you and him had your little chat." She said giving her last toenail a stroke of nail polish.

"You made me not have a lift home?" I dropped myself down on the double bed next to her.

"No, John gave you lift!" she exclaimed. "So what happened? You guys kiss and make up?" she asked, eager to know details.

"Yes, except the kiss part." I leaned on the pillows and turned to face her. "Mia, I don't wanna be drafted to somewhere else." I pouted as I thought about the upcoming draft that could potentially move me to a different brand. As Vince McMahon said 'It's time to shake things up again.' Well I have to object, I'm personally fine with things not shaken up. I'm not good with major change and the draft always includes major changes to the roster, I just hoped that Mia, Randy or I didn't move brands. I was secretly hoping John wouldn't either.

"Me neither." Mia said as the shower stopped and minutes later Trish appeared in pink shorts and a tank top. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my laptop and then went and sat on the couch while Trish and Mia went to bed. 30 minutes later, I had narrowed down my choice of cars down to 2, checked my MySpace and found videos of my past wrestling matches on YouTube. I plugged in my iPod earphones in the socket of the laptop and watched one of my matches from FCW, where I was teaming up with Johnny. He got the chance to debut on SmackDown, he was there for a couple of weeks then got found out for using drugs, got suspended. When he came back, he got an offer from TNA, got released from his WWE contract and is now the newest addition to the TNA roster. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else than WWE right now, TNA is a great company but WWE is home. My phone buzzed in my combat pants, I pulled it out sliding it open to see: 1 missed call. It was from James. _I'll call him tomorrow. _I thought as I shut down my laptop, placed it back in my suitcase. Tomorrow, we had a show in the evening and then Wednesday I had a flight to Miami, while Mia went up to North Carolina with Jeff to meet his parents. But now all I wanted was sleep, I changed quickly and then snuggled down into my bed.

* * *

"Morning, Sunshine." I smiled over the phone as James picked up. It was 9am on a Wednesday and all Raw Superstars were trying to be low key in LAX airport, as everyone went their separate ways home for the rest of the week. Since we had no house shows for the rest of the week, I was considering it an extra long weekend.

"Morning to you too. What you doing up so early?" James asked me groggily down the phone line.

"Flight. Boarding in about 10 minutes, one way flight to Miami." I replied with a grin, even though he couldn't see me.

"That's…nice. Care to explain why I'm getting a wake up call then?"

"Wanted to check in to see if you saw those two cars for me?" I asked eager to find out which one was best.

"Range is more you, and it's got everything you will ever need. Ford Escape, in my opinion, is a bit big for you. More suited for guys my size." He responded as I heard shuffling in the background.

"So the Range is better?"

"Yes." He answered simply. "I'm surprised you wouldn't want a truck like mine, since you love it so much."

"I did think about that but I don't have stuff to move about unlike you so it would be a bit odd. A Range is the most practical out of the ones I gave you I guess even though it's pretty big."

"So you'll fit in it." He chuckled, gesturing to my height.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to...whatever. Thanks, James." I hung up and turned back to where Trish was stood. "He says Range."

"I told you." She said as she searched through her hand luggage. She let out a 'aha' as she found her plane ticket, that was hiding in her bag. "Wanna go find John and Randy now?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me." I said as I took a left. John had heard about me getting my new car and offered to come with me and it was now midday on Thursday. I drove up to Tampa that morning to pick him up in the car I was going to trade in and now we were driving to a dealership nearby.

"No problem." John tried to get comfortable in the tiny red Nissan Sentra. I was eager to get rid of this car, that I had had for about 5 years and it had taken a beating those 5 years. "I can see why you wanted an upgrade now." He chuckled glancing around the car.

"Yeah...It's too small for me now. The guys at the dealership said I could trade it in, if I brought the original documents with me and it will bring the price down a little bit."

"How come you know your way around Tampa so well?" he asked me, noticing how I didn't even need directions.

"FCW. I love it up here as well, Mia and I thought about living up here but we preferred Miami at the time. Right now I kinda regret the decision. Think Mia does as well."

"So move." He said it as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Maybe." The car filled with silence as I drove down the freeway. "I heard what you thought about Randy's 'crush' on me." I said with a giggle.

"Yeah. That was me being a jealous idiot."

"Jealous?" I glanced over at him as he laughed nervously. I had never seen him nervous. "Jealous of what?"

"You." He mumbled quietly. "You two were really close and I presumed something was going with you two."

"Nah, Randy's a good guy...a bit of a man whore. But still, a good guy. I just don't see him that way, more as an older brother." I smiled remembering Randy's conversation with me on Monday and what he said about John. _"He said that you were different, you weren't like everybody else." _I glanced across at John again as he caught my eye and smiled.

"I was just worried about you. Randy has a reputation of being a ladykiller and I didn't want you to become another notch to be carved in his bedpost. _If only he knew about Cody._ The stray thought slipped into my mind as he continued. "I didn't wanna see you get hurt."

"John Cena." I glanced at him quickly to see him turn his head at me. "Thanks for caring." I smiled.

"Your welcome." He smiled, showing his dimples again. I pulled into the dealership and saw the Range Rover immediately. "There it is." John said as he escaped the tiny vehicle. I grabbed my bag and the last little things from my car and followed John to where he was stood, holding the door open for me.

* * *

"Now this is more like it." He rolled his shoulders back on the ivory colored seats with black piping.

"I can get used to this." I responded as I reversed out of the dealership in Tampa. After nearly an hour inside of finding the car, sorting out documents, signing and then paying. I had finally got the car and I loved it. Luckily it was the last one they had in the showroom in black with ivory and black interior.

"Makes me want one now." He chuckled.

"Next car I get will be-"

"Next one?" He cut me off. "Slow down, girl. Save up a bit first. You did just spend over 80,000 dollars on a new black Range Rover." He laughed as I smiled and continued to imagine getting my next car.

"Anyway, the next one will be a 1967 red Pontiac GTO."

"Hmm...I already have that car." He said casually as I looked at him in envy. "It's more of a guy's car though. I don't think you would be able to handle it on the road." He smirked, knowing the comment would get me a bit angry.

"We'll see about that!" I removed one hand off the wheel and punched him in the arm.

"Two hands on the wheel!" He instructed me with a smile as I placed my hand back on the wheel. We got onto the quiet freeway and I pressed my foot on the gas and felt the thunderous vroom from the car's engine as it sped off down the road.

"Okay, maybe you could handle it." He said as we got onto a busier main road and I slowed the car down. "You can take mine for a test drive one day."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I peeled my eyes away from the road for a second and smiled back at him.

* * *

"Thank you again, John. It means a lot to me." I said with a smile as I pulled up outside his Tampa house 20 minutes later.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for right?" he shrugged as he jumped out the car and leant threw the window. "I'll see you in Utah." He said with a wink and walked towards the massive house.

The drive back down to Miami was surprisingly lonely. Already I missed John. I damned myself for thinking it but I couldn't help it.

**A/N: So this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter to boost their 'friendship' :) Also I will now mention how beneficial Raw is being for me right now. Putting Cody Rhodes in a tag math against John last night, sparked plenty of ideas in my head that will make this fic full of drama. And Beth Phoenix's match with Santino on Raw is another reason why I love The Glamazon :) She is amazing! 2008 Draft chapter is up next and there's a special match for the Diva's :)**

**Kezzibezzil: I love that song too, Jimmy Eat World are awesome! Glad you liked the chapter, I do try my best :D**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: Thanks :) Well, I would be freaked out if I had to fight Batista too! He's huge! Lol Batista is one of my faves :) The huracanrana I'm not even sure if that's possible for her to do either lol But she did it anyway :)**

**ChainGangShorty54: Thank you, and there will be more John and Ashley moments to come!**

**Twilight1243: Thanks! Batista and Ashley bits were fun to write, but I still prefer writing John and Ashley ;) **


	38. The Draft And A Raw Goodbye

_**ASHLEY POV  
**__**  
**__**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
**_

"The following is a 15-Diva Tri-Branded Battle Royal, where the winning brand will win one draft pick!" Lillian announced as The Raw theme hit the speakers and a mixture of cheers and boo's echoed through the arena. "Representing Raw, Mickie James, Maria, Ashley, Beth Phoenix, Mia and Trish Stratus!" The last name got the biggest pop, as expected. It was Trish's last match here on Raw and everyone was going to miss her. Walking down the ramp behind all the face Diva's, Beth and I smirked proudly even though inside I was tearing up, I was sad to see Trish go, I didn't want her to leave and we all knew it would an emotional night at Night Of Champions to say the least.

_JR: 15 Diva's from all 3 different brands are competing here in a battle royal tonight. _

_King: Trish Stratus' last match as well, here on Raw._

_JR: That's right. It's hard to believe that the end of a magnificent 7 year run is about to end, and it will end this Sunday at Night Of Champions, when Trish challenges Lita for the WWE Women's title._

_King: How many times, have we loved to see Trish Stratus walk down here and compete in a WWE ring?  
JR: Trish has been an outstanding Diva. _

_**And I won't be denied  
Cuz all I've got left is my pride  
And I will rise up**_

"Representing SmackDown, Natalya, Victoria, Michelle McCool, Maryse, Cherry and the WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" All of the Raw Diva's waited on one side of the ring and watched the SmackDown Diva's dressed in their blue SD shirts arrive in the ring. Beth and I stood next to each other, preparing ourselves for the fact that we were the only heel Raw Diva's. Every Raw Diva wore a red Raw shirt as did SmackDown Diva's wear blue SD shirts and ECW wore black ECW shirts. I wore my black combats and wrestling boots with them as my blond hair fell down my back. I glanced across at Lita and we nodded to each other as the ECW theme began to play and 3 Diva's appeared on the stage.

_**Don't question my heart,  
Don't question the fire that burns inside...  
Don't question my heart,  
Don't question a heart prepared to fight...**_

"Representing ECW, Lena Yada, Kelly Kelly and Layla!" Raw and SmackDown were definitely at a higher advantage as they both had 6 Diva's, ECW however only had 3 representing them, I thought as the bell rang and Diva's started attacking each other.

_

* * *

_

JR: Welcome back folks, we're here live in San Antonio, Texas for the 2008 Draft! Twelve Diva's remain in this Tri-Branded Battle Royal.

I was in the corner after being super kicked by Victoria. I got to my feet and saw that the remaining Raw Divas's were: Trish, Mickie, Mia, Beth and myself. Maria had been eliminated. All SmackDown Diva's remained whereas ECW only had Kelly Kelly left, the rookie, Lena Yada and Layla were both gone from this match as well. I got to my feet and saw that Maryse had just backed away from a limp Kelly Kelly, I hit Maryse with a standing dropkick and she slammed to the canvas, she got back up to her feet weakly and fired back at me, pushing me into the turnbuckle and then punching my jaw. She climbed up to the top turnbuckle and sat facing me, I tired to push her off me but she gripped the ring rope to support herself, she repeatedly punched my face as I felt a migraine begin. My head throbbed as Maryse sat on the top turnbuckle and smirked proudly at the crowd before trying to punch me again. I grabbed her fist in a ball and with my other hand, pushed her off me as her back met the canvas in a loud thud.

A fist hit my back as I walked towards the middle of the ring, I fumbled to the canvas as I looked up and saw Victoria standing above me, she repeatedly kicked my stomach roughly. I grabbed her legs and swung them forwards, pulling Victoria down to the mat. I got up and wiped my mouth. I gazed down at my hand as I saw blood there, and then glanced across at Maryse, who had been the one punching my face minutes ago. Ignoring the blood that was on my lip, I looked up and saw Kelly Kelly up top on the turnbuckle I ran across and pushed her off the top. She flayed her arms out as she fell to the ground in a ball.

I walked away from the turnbuckle as I saw Beth throw Cherry over the ropes as if she weighed nothing. Lita was pushed into me by Mickie and I starred up at her with anger in my eyes as Beth tried to get Natalya over the top rope.

_King: Mick-Kick to Ashley! Ashley's on Mickie side!_

_JR: Lita ducking to miss the Mick-Kick and then Ashley becomes the person on the receiving end of the kick to the face. _

I lay motionless on the canvas by the turnbuckle, gripping the bottom rope with my hand as my head swirled around. My migraine intensified as my head began to throb louder and all I wanted was aspirin, not caring about the draft pick. Reluctantly I got to my feet slowly, gripping the turnbuckle and ropes in support. Mickie and Natalya were fighting by the ropes, while Trish was down in one corner and Michelle and Maryse were down in opposite corners from Trish.

I got to my feet and locked eyes with Lita who stood near me, she looked as if she were about to eliminate me but decided against it at last minute. She turned her head towards Natalya and Mickie who were still trying to eliminate each other. Natalya in the last few weeks of SmackDown had been out for Lita's title. Attacking her on numerous occasions after matches and ending with brawls between each other.

We walked closer to each other, Lita and I raised a hand in the air and they met in a high five. We turned back to face the fighting twosome, and then ran towards them. I jumped on Natalya's back, wrapping my arms around her neck into a sleeper hold. While Lita speared Mickie to the canvas and then punched her. Natalya placed her hands behind my neck and swung me over her and made my back meet the empty unforgiving canvas. I bucked upwards in pain as Natalya kicked me and then tried to slide me out the ring. I grabbed a hold of the ring ropes, trying to stop Natalya from forcing me out of the ring.

I stood up on the outside apron carefully and gripped onto the second rope as I rammed my shoulder into Natalya's midsection several times making her groan in pain before she dropped onto her back. I wiped my lip once more before grabbing the top rope and flipping myself over the rope, into a leg drop onto her neck.

_King: Oh, big leg drop._

_JR: Very athletic maneuver by Ashley._

Lita shoved Mickie roughly into the ring ropes beside me and punched her once before backing away. I walked towards Lita and stood beside her, as Natalya got to her feet and stood weakly next to Mickie. With a small nod to each other, Lita and I sprung forwards and clotheslined Natalya and Mickie out of the ring. I turned around with a smirk and walked right into Lita who had a stern look on her face. She offered her hand for a handshake, I hesitantly took it but then pulled it up and twisted her arm round and round into an arm bar. With one more twist, I then kicked her in the midsection twice before hitting her with a jawbreaker. I grabbed the Women's Champion by the hair and top of her pants and threw her out of the ring.

Four Diva's remain; Maryse, Michelle McCool, Trish and me. I walked slowly over to the turnbuckle where Trish was hunched over. I offered my hand out to Trish and helped her up to her feet.

"You okay?" I mumbled to her, so it was only audible to us.

"Yeah." Trish met me eyes and high fived me.

_JR: Two clashing Diva's joining forces, here in Trish Sratus' last match on Raw._

We twirled round, and saw Michelle and Maryse getting to their feet. Trish attacked Michelle as I speared Maryse to the canvas, punching her. Payback for what she did to me earlier. I put Maryse into a 3-quarter face lock before glancing across to Trish who had her arm wrapped around Michelle's neck while Lita appeared on the ring apron trying to interfere. I ran up the turnbuckle, and flipped over in the air, forcing Maryse's back down to the mat. I got up to see Trish hit the Stratusfaction with perfection and then we both kicked our opponents out of the ring.

_JR: And Trish hits the Stratusfaction, in spite of Lita._

_King: Well instead of the ring ropes, she used Lita's face!_

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved**_

"The winning brand of this match is Raw!" Lillian announced as Trish and I breathlessly looked up at the titantron to see who as going to be drafted to Raw. "Raw will therefore receive one draft pick!" The crowd cheered as Kofi Kingston's face appeared on the titantron.

_King: Kofi Kingston! _

_JR: Kofi Kingston, has been drafted to Monday Night Raw!_

As Kofi Kingston did not appear on stage, I extended my hand out towards Trish for a hand shake. She took it as I pulled her in for a hug.

"You did amazing." I muttered as she gripped my back.

"_We _did amazing." Trish corrected me with a small laugh before I pulled away and slided out of the ring. I walked backwards up the ramp with a small smile on my face, while the crowd began to chant 'thank you Trish.' I clapped as I walked up the ramp, at the extraordinary 6-time Women's Champion who stood in the center of the ring with a microphone in her hand. I walked backstage and saw groups of Raw, SmackDown and ECW Superstars ready by the curtain for the next battle royal. I wandered across to Mia, who had been eliminated by Lita. She was stood in front of a screen that displayed Raw, and we looked on as Trish tried to find the words to thank the crowd and fans across the globe. Mia wrapped an arm around my shoulder, while Jeff stood next to her in his blue SmackDown shirt. Randy stood by my other side with a red Raw shirt on as did John who was next to him.

"Thanks you guys. Thank you for coming on this amazing awesome ride." She said as she ran a hand through her blond locks. "Thank you." She placed the microphone down on the canvas and waved at the fans one last time, before jumping up onto the turnbuckles and raising one finger.

_JR: That woman has worked so hard. So successful. _

_King: I guess I'll say it one last time, I hate to see her go, but I always love to watch her leave. What a beauty._

Trish walked through the curtain as everyone clapped in support for the soon-to-be retiring Diva. She headed straight for me and Mia. She pulled Mia, Maria, Michelle and I in for a hug. The rest of the Diva's had departed for the locker room. The group hug seemed to last forever.

"Alright, I've gotta get to an interview for ." Trish said as she broke the hug with teary eyes before she walked down the corridor with Michelle.

"Good luck." I smiled up at Randy and John as they mentally prepped themselves for their 15-man battle royal.

"You get your lip checked out." Randy called after me as I waved a hand backwards at them while walking down the corridor behind Trish and Michelle.

"So how mad are you with this Draft?" I glanced across at her as she swung her arm over my shoulders again and I rested my hand on her waist.

"Mega pissed." She replied solemnly. "I'm gonna miss Jeff so much when he's at SmackDown."

"You staying in his room tonight?" I asked the brunette Diva while she nodded in response. "It's okay, so Trish and I will see you at the signing on Wednesday though?"

"Yep. Speak to you later." She gave me a brief hug before I walked down a wide hallway towards the trainers' room.

**A/N: I had to give Trish a big send off :) Coming up: Night Of Champions PPV, bachelorette party, Trish's Wedding and at RAW Stephanie McMahon makes a special match as the women's title has become vacant. **


	39. The World Spins Madly On

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Well isn't this cozy." I said as I sat down in between Trish and John on the aeroplane. It was 3pm on Saturday, Night of Champions was tomorrow. Trish was in a window seat, while John got the aisle seat and I was in the middle. All the superstars from SmackDown, Raw and ECW were on a one-way flight to Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

"Yes it is." John replied with tired eyes.

"You excited?" I asked Trish as John buckled his seatbelt and closed his eyes beside me.

"Yeah. Ron's gonna pick me up at the airport." She responded with a grin. "I can't wait to see the family and everyone."

"And you've also got your bachelorette party on Sunday night to look forward to." I smiled across at her as I sifted through my hand luggage for my iPod and then placed my bag under the seat in front of me where Randy, Jeff and Mia were sat in a row.

"Did someone say 'bachelorette party'?" John asked as opened his eyes and looked at us.

"Yeah, I've been hearing a lot about this party." Randy turned around and peered through the seats at us. "Hot Diva's getting drunk and crazy? Yes please!" Randy exclaimed quietly while high fiving John.

"I second that." John said as he pointed to Randy with a smile while Trish and I laughed.

"Sorry boys, it's for me and my girls only." Trish pulled out her book from her bag while John and Randy made disappointed faces.

"Aren't you going to the bachelor party?" I asked them while trying to get comfortable in my seat. Which was virtually impossible, since the seats were so tiny. _I wish I had an aisle seat_. I thought as I pouted.

"Yeah, Ron told us we're going to Brass Rail something." Randy tried to act nonchalant about going to a strip club but his school boy grin said otherwise.

"Oh." Trish sighed deeply as she searched for a particular page in her book.

"So what are the plans for this weekend then?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Sunday night after the pay-per view-" She started with a excited smile.

"And you win the title." I smiled back, hoping Lita wasn't listening. As much as I loved Amy, I was still pulling for Trish to get the title. I knew how much Trish wanted it, and it would just be the icing on the cake if she won it.

"Yes." She beamed. "The bachelorette party will be after. Spa appointment on Monday at 9am and after we'll go back to my house and then leave at 12 for the ceremony then the reception straight after till whenever. But Ron and I have a plane booked for 10pm."

"Greece right?"

"Yeah, so we'll be leaving by 6pm."

"I think everyone involved in Raw is going to have to leave by 6 too." I replied as I turned my iPod on.

"This is your captain speaking, welcome aboard Air Canada. Please fasten your seatbelts; we will be departing for Toronto, Ontario, Canada very shortly." 5 minutes later, the plane gave a thunderous vroom as it moved across the tarmac and glided up into the air.

_

* * *

_

I woke up and wish that I was dead  
_With aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you  
And where you gone  
And the world spin madly on  
_

I stirred in my sleep and woke up with a soft pillow supporting my head. Or what I thought was a pillow. As I removed my head from John's shoulder, I looked across to my left and saw Trish leaning against the window fast asleep with her legs pulled close to her. I looked up at John and he was in a deep sleep. I stifled a laugh when I saw Adam snoring loudly and Amy with her ear plugs in trying to drown out the sound.

"Good evening, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Toronto Pearson International Airport shortly. Please stay seated." Nearly everyone woke to the sound of the captains' voice through the speakers. The WWE Superstars had taken up the entire first cabin at the front of the plane so we were guaranteed to get off fast.

"Wakey wakey." Mia grinned as she turned around to face us over her chair. Trish and I looked at her with death glares before burying our heads in pillows with a groan.

"Can I shoot her?" I mumbled to Trish.

"'Fraid not, buddy." She muttered back as I leaned on her and the plane skidded across the Canadian tarmac. I pulled out one of my earphones as music continued to flow into my ears and looked out the window at the night skies, it was gone 11pm and everyone was tired. Everyone except Mia.

_The night is here  
__The day is gone  
__And the world spins madly on_

* * *

"Gimme gimme _more_!" Jillian sang as she walked around the hotel room she was sharing with me and Beth. I walked out the bathroom and saw Beth trying to sleep, with her hand holding a pillow over her ears. I walked past Jillian in my red cotton shorts and a black AC/DC T-shirt and slided into my warm bed.

"Feels like the crowd is saying, GIMME GIMME MORE!" She continued to screech as her iPod blasted Britney Spears. Copying Beth, I reached for one of my extra pillows and secured it over my ears. "Center of attention, even when we're up against the wall, you got me in a crazy position. If you're on a-"

"Jillian!" I shouted as I picked up a pillow, threw it across the room and watched it hit her on the stomach.

"Yeah?" She said, pulling an earphone out while holding the pillow.

"It's fucking 1:30 AM!" I exclaimed while Beth and I sat up. "Stop with the singing!"

"I was singing? huh, didn't realize." She popped the earphone back in her ear and continued to rush around the room…still singing. I let out a groan as I reached across the nightstand for my cell phone while Beth continued to try and drown out the noise that Jillian was making. I hit number '1' on speed dial and waited for the other line to pick up as I snuggled back in bed.

"Hello?" The perky voice answered.

"Help. Me." I pleaded over the phone to the brunette as I put her on speakerphone.

"I'm the hottest thing since sliced bread!" Jillian squealed.

"Jeez, who's swinging a bag of cats against the wall?" Mia asked as I turned to face Beth.

"Jillian!" Beth and I shouted desperately in unison.

_

* * *

_

JR: Sharpshooter!  
King: It's a sharpshooter!  
King: Wait a minute, JR look at this!

The women's locker room watched the screen as Trish locked the sharpshooter into place and made Lita tap out. The bell rung, Trish collapsed on the mat as tears formed in her eyes.

"Here is you winner, by submission and the _new _WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lillian announced extra loudly for the record breaking 7-time Women's Champ.

_JR: My God, I can't believe it. Not that Trish won the match, but Trish Stratus using Bret 'The Hitman' Hart's Sharpshooter.  
__King: You're right. It wasn't Stratusfaction but it definitely supplied a lot satisfaction for this huge crowd in Toronto.  
__JR: The fans are on their feet, everyone on every level of the Air Canada Center. _

The new Women's Champion stood up as the referee raised her hand and gave her the title belt. Trish raised one finger up and smiled widely at the fans. She walked closer to the ropes and held her belt up high with pride and a smile, pointing to the sold out crowd in the Air Canada Center. Climbing to each turnbuckle she raised the Women's Championship high again and then jumped down, she did one final bow, the championship belt never leaving her grasp.

_JR: Congratulations Trish, there's never anyone better._

**A/N: There you have it, Trish's last match and I sure have missed her these past 2 years. Next Chapter will be worth it…Plenty of Mia/Jeff, Diva's/Superstars and John/Ashley moments :) **

**XXXDaisy Doodle BugXXX: Thank you so much :) I love that you love it so much! That I can do, next chapter will have Mia/Jeff moments :) Thanks again, I will try and update soon.**

**Twilight1243: I will Trish too, but the next 2 or 3 chapters will be full of Trish moments with ****everyone****, well almost everyone :) I do love the Randy bits, that's partly why I didn't wanna put him out on injury in this fic lol The Bachelorette party is coming up next :) **

**JEFF HARDY FAN31: Thanks. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Randy4ever: Thank you. Glad you love them :D**


	40. Trish's Bachelorette Party

_**MIA POV  
**_All the girls exhaled sharply as we slammed our shot glasses on the bar and laughed drunkenly at each other. It was Trish's bachelorette party, Mickie James, Lillian Garcia, Maria, Michelle McCool, Trish's cousin Kori, Ashley, Trish and me were in College Street Bar, downing tequila shots.

I felt my phone vibrate in my jean pocket, I pulled it out to see Jeff's name flash on the screen. A smile spread across my lips as I flipped my phone up.

"Hey you."

"Hey, you look hot tonight." Jeff said mysteriously. I turned my head around and started to search the room once he said that. He let out a chuckle. "I'm here with Hunter, Dave and Matt."

"At the same bar?" I asked.

"Yep." He voice sounded like it was getting closer. The girls beside me started to laugh and order drinks as the voice on the phone started to talk again. "And I'm right behind you." He said as two arms snaked around my waist. I closed the phone and turned around to face Jeff.

"Hi." I murmured before his lips met mine.

"Oooh!" The girls chuckled beside us as we broke the kiss and turned to face them, Jeff standing behind me with his arms protectively wrapped around me.

"Where are the others?" I asked Jeff.

"Grabbing a table." He nodded over to the group of guys, trying to be low key but failing. Girls soon surrounded the table, flocking the group of Superstars.

"C'mon." Trish grabbed mine and Ashley's hands as Ooh Wee by Mark Ronson began to play and led us onto the small dance floor that was already crowded with people dancing.

_Oooooh weee, ooh wee, (la-la-la-la, lalalalalala)_

_Aiyo, what a night, New York City, heard it goin' down  
Friday night, midnight, Atlantic City  
__Slot machines, ding-ding-ding-ding-ding, when they ring off_

* * *

**_ASHLEY POV_**  
"You having fun on your last night of freedom, Trish?" Hunter asked as Trish, Kori and I dropped down onto chairs. Trish sat in-between Hunter and Maria, Jeff and Mia were wrapped up in each other on one side while I was sat in-between Michelle and Hunter.

"Yeah, I love this place." She beamed. "And I also want you all to know, I love you all." Trish slurred. I turned to look around the bar; Lillian, Mickie, Dave and Matt Hardy were on the dance floor. The place was busy but not too crowded, perfect for tonight.

"And we love you too, Trish." Hunter laughed at the blond Canadian who was clearly drunk. Lucky for her, she didn't have a Raw show tomorrow, whereas the rest of us did. The talking, drinking and laughing continued as everyone gathered around the large table in the corner. Girls continued to approach the guys, particularly Dave Batista. 10 minutes later, a phone on the table started to ring; Jeff flipped it open and answered the call.

_**JOHN POV  
**_"Dude, where we gonna go now?" Randy asked me as we stepped onto the unknown street that the strip club was on. Ron and his buddies had just left and it was edging towards 2am, so not a lot of places where open.

"Hotel?" I suggested as I pulled out my cell phone from the pants pocket.

"Too early. Where's Jeff at?"

"The bar with Dave, Hunter, Matt and the girls." Our eyes met in realization as the same thought popped into our heads. I dialed Jeff's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, you still at the bar on College Street?" I asked as I heard cheering and laughing in the background.

"Yeah, we're gonna be here a while. You and Randy thinking of joining us?"

"Yeah. That cool?"

"Yeah, man. See you later." I hung up as Randy hailed a cab.

_**

* * *

**_

ASHLEY POV

"You having fun, girly?" I asked Trish as I glanced at her.

"Yeah." She turned me after she finished drying her hands. "Thank you…for this amazing night. It's just what I wanted." We smiled at each other in the ladies restroom. "And thank you for not getting strippers." She laughed.

"You didn't want strippers?" A panicked expression crossed my face. "Oh…so should I call and cancel the firemen?" My face broke into a smile as Trish let out a soft laugh.

"Shut up." She said as she playfully smacked my arm. I leaded her out of the rest room and we rejoined the group.

"And where did you two come from?" I asked once I spotted John and Randy in mine and Trish's seats.

"The strip club." Randy grinned while Trish and I laughed and stood behind Maria and Michelle's seats.

"Take it you two had a good time?" Trish asked as she leaned on the back on Maria's chair.

"Oh yeah." John smiled and high fived Randy who was still grinning. My head turned in the direction of whoops and cheers as I spotted people going into an adjoining room. I saw a sign that read 'Karaoke. One Night Only.'

"Karaoke anyone?" I raised an eyebrow while Hunter and Michelle got straight to their feet and bolted in the direction of the other room.

* * *

"_I said why do you drink?!_" John sang through the karaoke microphone.

"Get drunk!" The crowd that had surrounded the small stage shouted back, while the girls were doing shots still and the guys were drinking beers at a table near the back.

"_Why you roll smoke?!_" John continued to sing as he raised his beer.

"Get stoned!" the crowd shouted back again.

"I give up." I raised my hands in defeat as Trish and Maria let out a cheer. We had been doing shots for about 20 minutes and the effect of it was kicking in. I rested my head on Randy's shoulder as I felt the room around me start to spin. Hunter had done Karaoke, and then me, Trish, Maria and Michelle got up and sang 'Feel Like a Woman' by Shania Twain and now John was up there singing some country song.

"Guys remember we're all having a good time, take care of the people taking care of you and tip your god damn bartenders." John said into the microphone as the song came to an end and he jumped off the stage.

"Dave." I murmured as Dave turned round to look at me while my head continued to rest on Randy's shoulder. "I'm sorry about kicking you in the nuts a couple of weeks back."

"It's okay." He replied with a hearty chuckle while Randy joined in on the laughing.

"I think Hunter was better." I mumbled towards John, who sat back down in his seat next to Randy.

"Good choice." Hunter winked at me as I let out a small laugh.

"Maria won." Trish reached across the table and grabbed a beer bottle and took a swig.

"I won!" The new SmackDown Diva beamed.

"Hey guys check it out." Hunter caught everyone's attention and pointed over to the corner, where a person was riding a mechanical bull. The guy who was on it was soon flung off the bull and onto the protective padding on the floor.

"Oh I so got next." I said as I hopped off the stool and grabbed Trish's hand before walking over to the bull.

"5 dollars." The guy said who was stood beside the mechanical bull. I reached into my light blue denim shorts pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar note.

"For her as well." I pointed to Trish next to me as he nodded and gestured for me to get on the bull.

"Good luck." Trish grinned at me, while the others gathered around Trish. I felt my heart begin to pound and become slightly nervous about being flung off a bull. _I do flips off a turnbuckle and I'm worried about falling off a bull! What is wrong with me?_ I swung my legs over the brown leather of the mechanical bull and then with my right hand I gripped the rope attached to the bull. My nervousness increased as I looked across at everyone and saw Hunter and Trish grinning, Randy I could tell looked a bit like he was about to start laughing. My gaze shifted to John who winked at me in encouragement, I smiled back as I raised my left hand in the air and the bull began to move.

"OH!" Everyone around me oh'ed 30 seconds later as I was flung off the bull and rolled onto the mat. I jumped off, high fived Trish before she walked on and approached Hunter, Randy and John. Michelle, Mickie, Dave and Matt stayed by the bar to watch and Maria, Mia and Jeff were waiting their turn.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed as I stood between Hunter and John.

"Really?" Randy looked a bit skeptical, since I looked extremely nervous at the start.

"Yeah, I mean okay I was anxious at the start but it is fun." I grinned as the bull began to move again but with Trish on it this time. She lasted just over 40 seconds, before the bull began to buck wildly and she flew off onto the padded floor around it. She skipped over and rejoined us.

"43 seconds! Beat that!" she shouted triumphantly.

"And I will." Hunter said confidently as he paid the guy 5 dollars and jumped on the bull.

"You're setting the bar for the guys, Hunter!" Randy shouted as the bull began to move back and forth and we all watched as he stayed on there for well over 50 seconds before he fell off.

"My turn." Mickie bounced over to the guy, paid 5 dollars and pulled herself up onto the bull. Mickie lasted 10 seconds I smiled while Maria jumped on next. 15 minutes later, we all had been on the bull and Hunter had the longest time, then Trish, then me and finally John.

"Sorry we're closing now guys." A bar tender approached the group and ushered us out. I quickly grabbed my green army jacket and slipped it on over my white tank top.

"Ash." Randy called out to me from the door as I was the last one to leave. I jogged across and walked out the bar.

Randy had his arm wrapped around Michelle's waist supporting her drunken self upright while Mia was on Jeff's back giving her a piggyback. I ran up and sprung myself on John's back, and luckily he caught me.

"Now where are you girls going?" John asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck in support.

"Trish's house." I slurred while Trish jumped onto Hunter's back and laughed.

"Pictureeeeeeeeeeeee." Trish's cousin Kori shouted pushing everyone into the center. She raised the digital camera as everyone smiled, the camera flashed with everyone smiling and then everyone began to laugh and Kori continued to snap pictures with the bar in the background. The group began to laugh and walk forwards as the pictures ended. Mia and Jeff hailed two separate cabs for both groups and we approached them drunkenly. I slid down John's back and landed my feet on the cement sidewalk.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled as I pulled him into a long hug. I felt him plant a light kiss on the crown of my head before we parted and walked over to the taxis. Trish jumped off Hunter's back and said her goodbye's before jumping in the large 9 seater taxi. I hugged the guys goodbye before jumping in the taxi that would take us to Trish's house. We had gone there before we left for the bar, and dropped our clothes and things off for the wedding tomorrow and also our ring gear since we were going straight there after the wedding.

"C'mon Mia!" Maria shouted out the window at the brunette Diva who was hugging and kissing Jeff while the guys were calling for Jeff from the other taxi, which would take them to the hotel.

"Okay!" Mia parted from Jeff and jumped in the taxi, before it pulled away in the opposite direction of the other taxi.

**A/N: A nice fluffy chapter for everyone :) I feel like I wanna spend as much time with Trish but the next chapter will be the last one with Trish in for a while so enjoy it while you can :) I also just realized that Lita retired shortly after Trish did, so Lita will be leaving soon in the next couple of weeks, so then I can use the Alicia Fox storyline with Edge and Vickie. I will find a way to pair Edge and Vickie once Lita is gone and Ashley won't be pleased with Edge :) Up next will be the wedding with various WWE Superstars. Thank you to everyone for their amazing reviews, I love reading them :)**

**JEFF HARDY FAN31: Thank you! :)**

**Randy4ever: Thanks. I miss them both too. Trish however will have her cameo appearances in this fic, I refuse to cut her out of it completely! I agree with you, they shaped the Women's division to what it is today. I wish they would come back but it's very unlikely they will :( Thank you again, next chapter will be up soon :)**

**Twilight1243: Thank you. Trish was and will be my favorite so I had to give her the best send off :) **

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: The song was "The World Spins Madly On" by The Weepies. **

**ChainGanghorty54: Thank you so much :)**

**XXXDaisy Doodle BugXXX: Your welcome :) Yup Jillian would get on my nerves as well, thank you so much, glad you love this fic!**


	41. The One With The Wedding

_**ASHLEY POV  
**__Ave Maria  
Maiden mild  
__Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer  
For thou canst hear a maiden mild  
'Tis Thou, 'tis thou canst save amid despair_

Lillian Garcia was to the side of the small white stage, where the Priest would start the ceremony. Trish had asked Lillian to sing 'Ave Maria' for when the bridesmaids and Trish walked down the aisle, knowing Lillian would sing it beautifully. Five bridesmaids were chosen, all dressed in a burnt orange strapless dresses that went down just below their knees. A darker orange strip went across the bust and a lighter orange for the rest of the dress. I walked out before Trish's Maid of Honor, her close cousin Kori, with a small bouquet of orange flowers in my hands. I walked down the white aisle, as guests who sat in white chairs watched on. I reached the end of the aisle and walked up the small steps that led to the top of the white stage, and stood on the left.

_We slumber safely 'till the morrow  
Though we by men outcast, reviled  
Oh Maiden see a maiden's sorrow  
Oh Mother hear a suppliant child  
Ave Maria  
__  
_Guests rose to their feet as Trish floated down the aisle in a white strapless dress that was ruffled at the bottom and had a brown strip that went around her waist. With her father by her side she was positively glowing with happiness. She looked simply stunning with her hair piled neatly on her head and her make-up left natural. Her father sat down in the front row and Trish beamed up at Ron who awaited her on the stage. Trish walked up the steps with a bouquet of white lilies and then handed them to Kori as the priest began to talk and the couple smiled at each other.

"We are gathered her today to witness the marriage of Trish and Ron…"

John caught my eye on the other side of the stage as he winked at me; I smiled back before my gaze was shifted to Randy who was stood next to him. Randy raised his eyebrows at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled, continuing to watch Ron and Trish exchange their vows.

_

* * *

_

You are the love of my life  
Now we're man and wife  
We're man and wife

As the song pulled to a close, Trish and Ron continued to stay on the dance floor. Holding each other close, smiling and laughing. It was in that small moment, I wondered if there is that one person for everyone. Will everyone end up happy ever after? Or will some people remain alone? Is love the one thing that saves us all and makes us feel complete?

The reception was being held just outside the building the wedding ceremony had been in. All the guests had found themselves under a huge white tent that fitted over 60 tables and a dance floor. The band continued to play and sing while guests danced to the music.

"What's on your mind buddy?" Mia asked me as she took a gulp of champagne. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were seated at a table of their own near the bride and groom's table where their parents also sat.

"Everything." I answered vaguely. I fiddled with my champagne glass before finally taking a huge gulp. "Love mainly." I glanced over my shoulder at Trish and Ron, who were possibly the happiest couple in the room.

"You'll find someone, Ash." She smiled hopefully at me as she tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear. "That person may be closer than you think." She said with a mysterious smile and nodded upwards. I turned my head around to see John behind me in his black suit and white shirt.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

"May I have this dance?" John extended his hand out towards me with an optimistic smile, revealing his dimples.

"Sure." I smiled up at him before placing my smaller hand in his as he led me towards the dance floor.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

His hand rested on my lower back while my left hand landed on his shoulder, our other hands joined in a clasp in the air. I took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Jeff asking Mia to dance with a cheeky smile.

"You scrub up well." I smirked up at him as he let out a hearty chuckle.

"So do you." He replied with a smile as our eyes met. His blue eyes connecting with my green ones in a long stare, both comfortable and happy to be with each other.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

"Aww. You two look so cute together." A voice said beside us. We both turned our heads to see Trish and Ron, Trish smiling brightly. She sent a wink our way before Ron leaded her off. We both laughed at the statement made by the seven time Women's Champ, my forehead resting on his chest as we continued to laugh.

I raised my head, our eyes meeting in another gaze. My eyes searched his as he leant down closer to my face. Eyes continued to search for an answer wildly as I leaned closer and our lips met in a kiss.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone  
_

His hands moved up past my loose blond waves and cupped my face as my hands gripped the front of his suit jacket. I just wanted to hold on, never let go and move out of this moment.

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please clear the dance floor. The bride would like to share a dance with her father." Our lips parted as shuffling echoed trough our ears. His hands dropped down from my face and I reluctantly released my grip from his jacket.

"Dude, Ron wants to speak to us." Randy tapped John on the shoulder and pulled him away form me. Randy sent an apologetic smile in my direction before leading John in the opposite direction. _Will everyone end up happy ever after? Or will some people remain alone? Is love the one thing that saves us all and makes us feel complete?_ I thought as Trish and her father shared a dance.

**A/N: ****What will this mean for John and Ashley? I have to admit, to write Trish's wedding I did research and found a magazine article on her wedding. So I did try my best to keep it as close to her real wedding as possible :) Up next we will have a Raw chapter, which will include a confrontation between Edge and Ashley. Lita, Edge and Ashley will be making an appearance at the start of Raw, Stephanie McMahon making an announcement and a special match :) **

**Songs used:  
Ave Maria (When Trish walked down the aisle.)  
Michelle Featherstone - Man and Wife (1st song Trish and Ron danced to.)  
Gavin DeGraw - More Than Anyone (Ashley and John dance.)**

**XXXDaisy Doodle BugXXX: Yep, saw SmackDown and I hate MVP too. He's the type of guy on TV you love to hate. I'm just glad Jeff beat his ass :) Might be the start of a few matches between MVP and Hardy possibly. I am also gutted about Jeff not getting the title shot at SummerSlam, he deserves it way more than Khali does!**

**A great BIG ****thank you**** to: Randy4ever, Jeff and Jerichos girl, XXXDaisy Doodle BugXXX, ChainGangShorty54 and JEFF HARDY FAN31 for their **_**amazing **_**reviews. Thank you :)**


	42. Ladders Lead to Dreams

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Here we go." I smiled at Lita who stood next to me. Raw had started under 10 minutes ago and JR was in the Raw ring making his farewell address. Edge stood eagerly by the curtain with the Heavy Weight Championship securely on his shoulder.

"You two just try not to screw this up, okay?" Edge snapped at us. My eyes narrowed at him, not believing what he just said to us.

"What's that meant to mean?" Lita crossed my arms over her chest confidently and waited for his answer as he adjusted his belt on his shoulder.

"You lost your championship last night. Don't embarrass me tonight. Tonight is about me." He smirked confidently.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed of Amy. So what? She lost her championship last night!" I exclaimed, gritting my teeth to help me control the anger boiling inside of me. "Get over it. She lost it to Trish fairly. She's okay with that! So it shouldn't really matter what you think."

"But I do care!" he shouted. "I have standards to uphold." _Could he be any more self-centered? _

"Standards?" I scoffed. "Since when did you _ever_ have standards?" I smirked back at him, watching him getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"You're on!" a crew member shouted in our direction, ushering us through the curtain.

* * *

"I'm gonna tell you what JR, it's not all bad. See now you can truly start you hall of fame career by coming onto _my_ _show_ SmackDown. Now you can start to call my future hall of fame career." The boo's grew louder as Edge continued to talk and try to intimidate JR. "And see what you're gonna have to get used to doing, instead of 'Stone Cold! Stone Cold!' From here on in, it will have to be 'Edge wins! Edge wins!' Now JR, why don't you try that on for size?" Edge backed away from the 2007 hall of famer. "C'mon I wanna hear it." JR looked down at the mic once before throwing it to the side of the ring. A shocked and amused look appeared on Edge's face as he thought of his next insult. "Put that one in the records books, JR is actually speechless!" JR crossed his arms and winced slightly. "Ashley, Lita. Would you please escort JR out of the building and maybe help him practice that."

"C'mon." I approached the side of JR and shooed him out of the ring, gesturing him for him to get out. "Let's go." Lita pointed to the stage as JR climbed out the ring.

"JR Your farewell address is officially over." He announced. "Hit the bricks."

I swung my legs over the ropes and jumped down off the ring apron. Lita and I followed shortly behind JR, Lita continuing to usher him out and make him move faster.

"JR, I'm really sorry about that." I smiled weakly up at JR once all three of us had gotten backstage. "Edge is an ass."

"It's alright. I understand." A smile appeared on his face, making Lita and I break into smiles too. "Good luck in your match tonight, ladies." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait. What match?" I stopped him so he turned back round to face us. "We weren't scheduled for a match tonight."

"Oh, you didn't know about the championship match?" A confused look crossed his face. "Stephanie McMahon is announcing it tonight, be careful and good luck." He said quickly before walking down the corridor.

"We're- We're gonna be in a championship match!" I squealed in excitement, at the thought of my very first championship match while Lita grinned in anticipation.

* * *

"Look what I found." Mia skipped over happily to the yellow production box I was sat on. "What you doing here?" she asked as she jumped up on the crate to sit next to me.

"Waiting for Stephanie to announce the championship match." I grinned at her as I shifted my gaze back up to the monitor in front of us. We were by the curtain, and Stephanie was due to make the announcement any time soon.

"I heard about that, people are saying it's another battle royal." She said while crew people moved and talked around us. "You talk to John yet?"

"Nope, haven't seen him since Trish's wedding this afternoon." I glanced across at the screen as Punk and JBL were talking. "He's here though, Randy drove in with him. I just-"

"Hello you two." A voice called out in a cheerful tone. Mia and I turned our heads to see John walking down the corridor towards the curtain we were sat by. "What you girls doing down here?"

"Stephanie's announcing a championship match for the Diva's." Mia said, shrugging her shoulders.

"_Yesterday night, at Night of Champions, we all witnessed the retirement of the seven time WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus." _Stephanie McMahon face flashed on the screen, live via satellite from WWE Headquarters. The three of us turned to look at the screen. _"As Trish has retired, the Women's Championship has become vacant. Therefore any of the WWE Diva's from any roster are eligible to compete for it in a special match tonight here on Raw. Tonight we will have a double main event. As well as CM Punk vs. JBL for the Heavy Weight Championship, we will have 10 Diva's compete in a battle royal._ _But once 2 Diva's remain, the match will turn into a ladder match, where the winner will be the one who climbs the ladder and retrieves the belt hanging above the ring. Good Luck."_ The screen faded to black and Stephanie's face disappeared and was replaced by King and Michael Cole's faces, who both went on to talk about the double main event.

"Wow." Mia sighed deeply as John turned to face us and a smile curved on my lips. "Of course you're gonna be happy about this." Mia scoffed as she shook her head.

"Why?" John asked with a confused expression.

"I did a couple of ladders matches back in FCW with Nattie and Victoria." I answered with a confident smile. _Natalya would be the biggest competition in this match and she was hungry for championship gold._

"Cena, you're on." A crew guy shouted across at us as John nodded back in conformation.

"Good luck tonight, you two." He smiled at us, briefly touching my knee before walking towards the curtain.

"That's something." Mia mumbled in a sing song voice. I laughed as I glanced up at the screen and saw John burst onto the stage energetically.

"Are you nervous about the match?" I asked Mia.

"A bit. You?"

"Yeah. They're risky matches. Remember when I was against Natalya in FCW and Nattie fell off the ladder, she was out of action for over a month."

"Maybe I should call Jeff for some advice." She laughed; her face lighting up at the mention of her boyfriend's name. JBL walked past us, and walked through the curtain as his music started.

"Where is he tonight?"

"Out with Matt and Shannon." We both stayed silent and watched the monitor as JBL and John traded words with each other.

"I miss Trish." Mia muttered after JBL brought out his private security team.

"Me too. We'll see her when she gets back from her honeymoon in 6 weeks though." Mia nodded in agreement as we glanced back up at the screen and saw John being carried out of the arena. I jumped off equipment box and looked to my left and saw a group of private security people carrying John out.

"It's just a storyline." Mia reassured me as looked on as the security people left John outside.

"I know." I leaned my back against the equipment box and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello again." Cody murmured before I shrugged him off.

"Ash, I'm gonna talk to Kelly quickly. I'll see you before our match." She gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and sent a smile my direction before walking away.

"What do you want Cody?" I asked him in a frustrated tone.

"Just wondered if you wanted to get a drink tonight?" He eyed me up and I suddenly noticed something different about him. I didn't see the nice guy Cody anymore. Instead I saw a cocky arrogant stranger. "And maybe we could go back to my hotel room after…" he led off as he touched my shoulder softly again. I vigorously shrugged him off and backed away.

"What is wrong with you?" I narrowed my eyes at Cody as Ted DiBiase chuckled behind him. I walked off down the corridor towards Randy's locker room and away from Cody.

_

* * *

_

I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore, No

"Approaching the ring, from Miami, Florida, Ashley!" I sauntered down the ramp, towards the ring where 8 out of 10 of the Diva's awaited. I was the 9th only Lita remained to arrive. As I reach the bottom of the ramp, I walked around the ladder that was set up outside the ring, touching it lightly. I swung my legs over the second rope and slapped hands with Beth and Katie Lea. I glanced over to my right and saw Natalya, our eyes met and we nodded towards each other with a knowing smirk. _This was gonna be interesting..._

_

* * *

_

Michael Cole: And we're back live from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. 24 hours after Night of Champions. 5 Diva's remain in this battle royal, the women's title hanging above the ring. Lita, Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly, Victoria and Beth Phoenix have all been eliminated. When it gets down to 2 Diva's, the ladder match will start and the first woman to climb the ladder and retrieve the belt will become the new Women's Champion.

I got to my feet and surveyed the ring. Mia, Natalya, Mickie James and Katie Lea remained. Katie Lea and Mickie were ripping each other apart while on the other side of the ring Natalya kept attempting to apply the sharpshooter on Mia, but Mia still fought back. I pulled Mickie off a limp Katie and threw Mickie to the side and then turned round to face her. I put all my strength into a solid punch to her face, she stumbled backwards but then came at me with a clothesline. As a tribute to Trish, I bent my back backwards with my hands touching the mat into a Ma-Trish.

_King: was that a- That was a Ma-Trish by Ashley, one of Trish's moves!_

Pulling myself upright with a smirk, I punched Mickie into the corner. I backed away as Mickie hung her arms over the top rope and sprung forwards at her again into a Handspring elbow. Mickie dropped to the canvas; I looked around the ring and saw Katie Lea about to spear Mia off the ring apron that she was stood on vulnerably. I grabbed Katie's hair and the top of her pants before throwing her over the top rope and I watched her land in crumpled heap. I turned to see Mia in the corner, and Natalya start to attack Mickie in the centre of the ring.

"Nattie." I shouted at her, catching her attention as I climbed to the middle rope from inside the ring. She nodded at me and held Mickie still by her hair. I launched myself off the turnbuckle into a dropkick, and Mickie curled into a ball in the middle of the ring in pain. I turned around to face Natalya and then attempted a super kick, she grabbed my leg as it was mid-air and wrapped it in with hers and applied the sharpshooter on me in the middle of the ring.

_King: Natalya's got that sharpshooter locked in!  
Michael Cole: She can make Ashley tap all she likes, but she can't finish the match like that that. Ashley tapping out now, you can see the pain in her face._

I slammed my hands to the canvas and yelled in pain as Natalya pulled on my leg and continued to bend my back. I dragged my body slowly to the ropes. With one last push I grabbed the ring ropes and tried to pull myself out of the submission hold. Natalya released the hold and then tried to push me out of the ring with numerous kick to my sternum. All of a sudden, Mia came up behind Natalya, grabbed her hair and slammed her head to the canvas in a loud thud that echoed through the arena. I clutched my leg in pain and squirmed beside the ropes as Natalya was sat on the top turnbuckle and Mia was trying to do a Suplex. But Natalya gripped the top rope with all her strength, refusing to get eliminated. I got to my feet and ran up to the two sat precariously on the turnbuckles and pushed them off onto the floor.

With a proud smirk on my face, I backed away from the turnbuckle and then turned around. Only to walk into Mickie James. I kept my eyes fixed on her, starring at her tiny 5'4 frame compared to my 5'10 taller self. The bell rung and a referee joined us in the ring.

_Michael Cole: Ladder match at this point coming into play.  
__King: Now it's a former Women's Champion, Mickie James vs. Ashley for the WWE Women's Championship. It is also the first ever Women's ladder match in the WWE. History being made here tonight on Raw in Toronto, Canada._

She pulled back her fist and launched it towards my face; I crouched down and missed her punch. Standing up, she bounced her back off the ropes and came at me with a clothesline. I jumped up, missed her clothesline and landed my feet on the canvas after. She turned to face me momentarily stunned, I superkicked her and she fell backwards to the canvas clutching her jaw. I smirked while rolling out the ring and folding the ladder that was positioned beside it. I pushed the heavy steel ladder into the ring and began to unfold it and stand it upright.

_King: Now, I'm not a handyman or anything but I'd say that looks like a 10ft ladder.  
__Michael Cole: You would definitely be able to reach the title belt if you climbed that._

I watched Mickie carefully as I started to climb the ladder in case she might get up. My gaze shifted from Mickie to the title belt that was only seconds away from my grasp. With the title belt not leaving my sight I placed one foot on separate steps and climbed the ladder. I stopped climbing abruptly when someone gripped my foot and refused to let it go. I glanced over my shoulder to see Mickie not letting go, I pushed my foot and tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge. I turned around with my back to the ladder and my hands behind me gripping the ladder steps and tried to push her grasp off with one final powerful kick. As I kicked Mickie through the second rope, she pulled my leg with her and my head bounced off the cold steel steps of the ladder, finally my head landed on the canvas. I lay motionless on the canvas, literally seeing stars as I turned onto my side and I clutched the back of my head in pain.

_King: Hang on, is that blood on Ashley?  
Michael Cole: The back of Ashley's head seems to be bleeding after bouncing off the steel steps of the ladder. As you can see on the replay, Ashley almost dropkicks Mickie through the rope. But ends up hurting herself in the process.  
__King: Ouch, that's hard to watch._

I writhed around on the canvas in pain as I heard footsteps on the canvas and saw Mickie crawling her way up the ladder very slowly. I slowly got to my feet, still clutching the back of my head in pain. I dropped my hands to my side as something caught my eye; I pulled my hand up to my face to see blood on it. I shrugged it off and approached Mickie on the ladder. I punched Mickie's back once before I powerbombed her off the ladder onto the canvas. I shook my head and groaned in pain as my head injury really started to sink in. I climbed the ladder again, being more careful this time. I reached up and briefly touched the belt as a smile spread across my face in accomplishment before I felt the ladder begin to shake. I glanced down to see Mickie using it as support to help her stand up. I took my attention away from the belt that was only inches away and glanced down at Mickie. I jumped up and sat on the top of the ladder as Mickie got closer to me.

_Michael Cole: Oh no.  
__King: Ashley can't possibly. Can she?_

I wrapped my legs around Mickie's neck, raised one finger to the air in tribute to Trish while letting out a loud scream and then propelled myself downwards into a huracanrana off the 10ft ladder. Mickie and I lay still on the mat, unable to move after we had both taken quite a fall from the top of the ladder. I could have just grabbed the belt. I shouldn't have taken a risk. Because of that risk I might not get the championship belt now. I turned over and pulled myself upright before standing up slowly, clutching the back of my bleeding head. I looked over at Mickie who was moving slightly, but not much. I took the chance and began to climb the ladder _again._ This time feeling more confident in myself, I picked up the pace and climbed faster, realizing it was now or never. This was a chance I was willing to take. The belt was in arms reach of my now and with one final step, I pulled myself up to the top and reached up and felt the leather on my fingers as I gripped the belt.

_King: She's got it! Ashley's got it!_

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn! I do love cliffhangers :) Okay need to vent about something this week…ADAMLE!! ARE YOU JOKING!? Seriously! Shane or Stephanie could have picked someone better to be the new Raw GM, someone **_**way**_** better than Mike Adamle. No offense to all you Mike Adamle fans. (if there are any!) Ugh! I would have even preferred William Regal instead of Adamle! Anyway, Next chapter I hope you will all enjoy it involves a lot of John/Ashley moments :) Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, now onto the shout-outs...**

**ChainGangShorty54: :O Slightly jealous, since I've never been to a houseshow or Raw taping :( sigh LOL bet it was worth the drive though :) Thank you!**

**Randy4ever: Thanks :) Well originally I didn't think to have them kissing but as I got writing it just fitted :) Glad you loved it!**

**XXXDaisy Doodle BugXXX: Yep, we've got the same one as you. That issue was amazing with Jeff editing it, made the magazine more fun to read! Lol Yeah, Well I hope at SummerSlam Triple H whoops Khali's ass because if Khali becomes the next WWE Champion, I will not be pleased. Thank you :)**

**Twilight1243: It's okay, I know how annoying computers can be. Lol Glad you liked those chaps :) Thanks! Plenty of John/Ashley moments in the next chapter :D**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: LOL yeah, I bet everyone wishes they could of just launched at MVP and beat the crap out of him for saying that stuff to Jeff. I know I wouldn't have minded taking a swing at him :) Thank you :)  
****  
JEFF HARDY FAN31: Thank you :) **


	43. Or Injuries

_**RANDY POV  
**__King: She's got it! Ashley's got it!_

The screen focused in on Ashley's hand, as she smiled up at the belt and gripped it. The ladder began to wobble as you saw Mickie start to push it over. Ashley released her grip on the title belt and held the top of the ladder tightly.

"No!" Ashley screamed as Mickie pushed the ladder over, Ashley landed outside the ring in an unconscious ball. Referee's appeared by Ashley side to check if she was okay.

"Oh my God." John mumbled as he sighed deeply and then looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I'll go down there." I said with a quick glance at the TV screen in my locker room. Ashley lay outside the ring unresponsive while inside the ring Mickie stood the ladder upright and kept her gaze fixed on the belt as she climbed the ladder. I jogged down the corridor and headed straight for the curtain. Crew members shouted at me, telling me not to go down there. Ignoring them I ran down the ramp to Ashley's side as clapping and drumming beats burst through the speakers.

_King: Randy Orton now coming down the ramp to check on Ashley. That was a big fall Ashley took. Watch the replay closely, Ashley's already injured head bouncing off the floor and her left arm being crushed from the fall._

"Ash." I kneeled at her side as the referee was doing checks to see if she was injured. I looked towards the ring where Mickie stood celebrating with the women's championship belt in her hands.

"I didn't win did I?" Ashley asked breathlessly as she sat up weakly, blood dripping down her back from the back of her head as she tried to stand up.

"No. But you'll get it next time. Don't worry." I put her arm over my shoulder while her left arm remained bent and by her side, which I had assumed been crushed by her fall. "C'mon." I muttered as I helped her walk up the ramp and we walked towards the trainers' room.

_**

* * *

**_

ASHLEY POV

"You're gonna be out of action for a week at least. Your arm was badly damaged during your fall and your head injury is gonna take a week to heal properly." The trainer said as I lowered my head and glanced at my arm which was now in a sling. "I'd say the best place for you right now would be at home, resting for a week. Do some light exercise with your arm daily and next Monday at Raw I'll check it out." I raised my head and glanced at the trainer who looked at me sympathetically. My head had stopped bleeding and been cleaned, but I was left with a huge migraine.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly before hopping off the table and walking across to Randy who was waiting for me in the room. He opened the door for me as we walked out.

"C'mon, I'll get you back to the hotel. Mia's got your stuff and is waiting for us." He gave my good shoulder a squeeze and led me towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Ashley." I turned around at the sound of my name. It was gone 4pm on Tuesday, after nearly a 3 hour flight from Toronto to Orlando international airport, I was almost home. Still with a sling round my left arm. Ted DiBiase, Chris Jericho, Jaime Noble, Beth Phoenix, and John had also been flying to Florida for a couple of days before the Raw houseshows at the weekend, so I wasn't alone on the plane. I had spent the entire flight just talking to Beth, since John had been sat on the other side with Ted DiBiase and Chris Jericho. When I turned around, wheeling my suitcase with my right arm, I stood face to face with John.

"Yeah?"

"D'you want a lift home?" he asked with smile. I glanced around and saw Beth already driving off in her rental.

"It's fine. Honestly, I think I'm just gonna get a cab." I turned back around to face John.

"To Miami?" he chuckled.

"Yes?" I scrunched up my face before breaking into a laugh.

"C'mon, I'll give you a lift." He waved me over as I wheeled over my suitcase. John took it from me and put it in the back before revving up the engine and reversing out of the airport parking lot in his car.

"How'd you get your car here?" I asked.

"My brother dropped it off a couple of hours ago for me."

"It's comfy." I replied with a smile as I glanced around the red Dodge pick up truck.

For the next 2 hours I was silent, John had made small talk but it never lasted long. With music playing quietly in the background, I just kept on thinking about how I should have grabbed the belt before I fell. I feel like such a disappointment to allow the belt to be in arms reach literally and then fail to get it. I should have just grabbed it before Mickie pushed the ladder over. _But you would have had to given it up anyway, because you're injured!_ I told myself as John drove past familiar Miami places.

_**I'm back, back in town  
and everything has changed  
I feel, feel let down  
The faces stay the same  
I see, see shadows  
Of who we used to be  
And I drive, drive these roads  
Through this memory**_

"You shouldn't feel disappointed, Ash." John said while he stopped the car at a traffic light.

"What- Why would you think I'm disappointed?"

"Because you've got that look Trish used to get when she lost a championship match." Our eyes met as he shifted gears and then drove up past more houses and apartments. "Plus you're pouting." He chuckled. I playfully slapped him on the arm before continuing to stare out the window.

"Left here." I instructed him as I navigated him through the streets before finally pulling up outside a 4 story apartment building. I hopped out of the car and walked round the back of the car. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled up at him as he put my suitcase by my feet.

"Anytime." He smiled back. "I'll see you in a couple of days?"

"Yeah, at the signing." We joined in a hug, me giving a one armed hug.

"Don't let the injury get you down." He mumbled in my ear before we broke the hug. "You'll be back and as good as new soon."

"Hopefully." I shrugged, still feeling a little depressed. I walked towards the main doors of the apartment block, pulled out my keys and tried to let myself feel at home. After a quick elevator ride up, refusing to take the stairs with an injured arm and a suitcase, I stood in front of the old familiar mahogany door. The scent of lavender hit my senses as I walked through the door and into the empty apartment. I dropped my keys on the table by the door and then rolled my suitcase behind me into my bedroom. Switching on the radio in the sitting room, I then went into the kitchen.

_**Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life, what's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is**_**  
**

I reached in the fridge and pulled out a fresh bottle of water and then walked across the open plan room into the sitting room and collapsed on the couch. Mia had gone up to North Carolina for the rest of the week, before the houseshows, with Jeff. She had insisted that because I was injured she should come back to Miami with me. I told her not to, and to go up to NC with Jeff. But now I regretted that decision. I just feel all alone now.

_**Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay  
**_

I got up, walked across to the phone and saw a red flashing light on the answer machine. Pressing the 'play' button I leaned against the wall, sipping water and listened to the messages.

"Message one, Tuesday 1st July, 11:23am."

"_Ashley, its Dad."_ Like magic a smile appeared on my face. _"James told me about your injury. I just wanted to call and see if you were okay. Give me a ring when you can." _

"Message two. Tuesday 1st July, 12.43pm."

"_Hey Ashes, its James. I watched your match last night, I'm so proud of you. Mia rang me and told me you were in Miami for the rest of the week. So give me a call, I miss you sis. Remember 'No guts, no glory.'"_ A smile played on my lips as he said the phrase he had been repeating to me since I started wrestling.

"Message three. Tuesday 1st July, 5:18pm."

"_Hey girly. It's me." _Mia's familiar voice floated through the small speaker. _"Give me a call to let me know when you're in. Hope you're okay."_

"End of messages." I picked up the home phone and dialed Mia's cell phone and patiently waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Y'know I would think you would have CallerId by now." I joked through the phone.

"Ha. Ha." She joked sarcastically. "How are you?"

"Pretty crappy. Just went through the messages from Dad, James and you. How are you?"

"Good, we're at Jeff's house now. How'd you get home?"

"John gave me a lift."

"Okay, well I just wanted to check in with you."

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. Go have fun with your boyfriend." I forced a smile, even though she couldn't see it.

"Okay, give me a ring if you need me. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too." I placed the phone down and fell back onto the couch, releasing a groan of boredom.

_**JOHN POV  
**__RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _

"Hello?" I balanced the phone between my shoulder and ear while I took a right out of Ashley's road, heading in the direction of traffic lights.

"Hey John, its Mia. Are you still in Miami?"

"Yeah, I am. Just left Ashley's." the traffic light turned green and I carried straight on up past more houses and shops.

"Can you do me a favor, please?" she asked softly over the phone.

"Sure."

"Can you be with Ashley tonight? Cheer her up?" Mia asked as I pulled over and stopped the car. "Because I just got off the phone with her and she just sounds a bit lonely."

"Yeah, she seemed a bit disappointed with herself when I dropped her off."

"So can you be with her tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll turn around now."

"Thank you, John." She said before I hung up and did a U-Turn and headed back to Ashley's apartment.

_**ASHLEY POV  
**__**It's okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know  
When you get lonely if no one's around  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down**_

I buzzed the unknown person up and waited by the door. 3 knocks later, I swung the door open to reveal John stood there in his jean shorts and an orange t-shirt.

_**We came together but you left alone  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own  
Maybe someday I will see you again  
And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend**_

"Come on, you're coming out." He smiled at me before dragging me out the door.

_**Take you away from that empty apartment**_

* * *

"Thank you for tonight, John." I said to John as he walked me to my apartment door. "It was just what I needed." We had gone to see the Miami Dolphins play against the Kansas City Chiefs in a pre-season game, resulting in the Dolphins picking up the win 18 - 7. After the game, we walked across South Beach by the water in the dark, talking and laughing. "I'm just curious as to how you got tickets at such late notice."

"I know people who work there." He replied as we got to my door. I glanced down at my keys in my hand before looking up at John again.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked him shyly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He answered as I unlocked my front door and pushed the door open.

"It's not anything special, but it's home." I said as I dropped my keys on the table and removed my jacket, dropping it onto the back of the couch. I glanced over at the clock on the wall that read 12:13pm.

30 minutes and 2 coffee's later, we were sat on the couch watching TV and talking. Our shoulders merely touching. Silence filled the air as I relaxed against the back of the couch. I could feel John's eyes on me as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. His arm remained draped over the back of the sofa, stretching near me. John stretched his other free hand closer to my face and tilted my head upwards towards him before his lips met mine. His hands cradled my face while my right hand gripped his t-shirt and pulled him closer. Thoughts ran rapid in my head as I began pulled away. My green eyes searched his knowing blue ones while he smiled across at me.

"Are we really gonna do this?" I asked him, smiling up at him while his strong hand caressed my cheek.

"Yeah. For real this time." He replied.

"So what do you say boyfriend, wanna sleepover?" I smiled up at him before he pulled me closer and our lips crashed together.

**A/N: I've been thinking about when to do this chapter for a while and now seemed like a good time as ever. So John and Ashley are together, what will happen we throw Mickie into the mix? :)**

**Randy4ever: I would love it if they would do a ladder match for the women's title! TNA have done it but WWE haven't. Beth Phoenix and Katie Lea have even been in one when they were in OVW, so why won't WWE do one? Thank you so much :)**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: Thanks. Well Ashley will get her revenge on Mickie in the upcoming RAW's. I'll check out your one-shot now :)**

**JEFF HARDY FAN31: I was as shocked as Batista and Cena were! Yeah, anyone will be better than Adamle! I just hope he makes some good matches on RAW this Monday. Thank you :)**

**Twilight1243: lol I aim to please :) Well I wanted to build up a Mickie vs. Ashley feud so this was the start of it for them. Sorry for the lack of Randy in this chapter but he will be coming up soon. And Edge …well he'll be an ass for a while. Thank you :)**

**XXXDaisy Doodle BugXXX: Thank you! :) Sorry, she didn't win the title. I'm trying to keep the storylines in this fic similar with the ones on RAW so I wanted to shift the title back over to Mickie for a while. Ugh! I don't even want to imagine what would happen if Khali won! SummerSlam is shaping up to be very interesting, I'm just waiting a women's match. I'm hoping it'll be Mickie vs. someone with the title on the line. **

**ChainGangShorty54: Lol Thank you so much :)**


	44. Fireworks

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_My eyes opened as I felt something move next to me. I stretched my arms out in front of me and noticed that I was still in my clothes from the night before, my jeans and black tank top. A large arm was snaked round my waist and I was using the crook of John's neck as I pillow. My left arm that was injured on Monday was still in its black cotton sling.

"Morning." John mumbled with his eyes closed while a smile appeared on his lips.

"Morning." I smiled back before trying to roll of the couch but a pair of strong arms pulled me back by my waist.

"You're staying here." He chuckled as he opened his eyes.

"Says who?"

"Me." He replied simply as he pulled my head closer to his so our lips met in a kiss.

"Okay." I mumbled before snuggling back into his body.

"You're arm feeling better?" he asked.

"A bit. Still feels like it was crushed though. When do you have to go?" I said in a sad voice.

"Soon. I'm meeting my brother at 12." He closed his eyes again while I sat up to look at the clock on the wall.

"Ermm John?"

"Yeah?"

"It's 12:30." I stood up as John released his grip and sat upright.

"Crap." He muttered as he pulled out his cell phone from his shorts pocket. "Are you gonna be at the signing in New Orleans?"

"Yep. Stephanie called Tuesday morning and said I've gotta be there." I walked to the door and opened it.

"Pick you up at the airport?" He smiled down at me.

"Perfect." I pressed my lips against his quickly before he walked out the door and jogged down the stairs with his cell phone against his ear.

* * *

I rolled my suitcase behind me through the busy LAX airport and through the arrivals exit, where friends and family waited. With my left arm still in its black cotton sling, I wore dark blue skinny jeans, cream Uggs and a white t-shirt with my blond hair flowing free down my back. I spotted John a mile off, standing to the side trying to be low key, in his cargo shorts, grey t-shirt and Boston Red Sox cap. I made my way over to him with a smile on my face as he wrapped his arms round my waist, briefly lifting my feet off the floor in a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear before letting my feet touch the floor. He took my suitcase from me and wheeled it behind him for me while he wrapped his left arm round my waist.

"You saw me 2 days ago." I laughed as we walked across a road towards a blue rental.

"I know but I still missed you." He said, unlocking the car and putting my suitcase in the back. "Don't pack light, do you?" He pointed to my ever-growing green suitcase.

"I could…I just choose not to." I smiled while I hopped into the blue Ford and waited for John to jump in.

"Let's go." He revved up the engine.

"I missed you too." I said resting my hand on his leg closer to me. He looked at me with a pleased smile on his face before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"So who's gonna be here tonight?" I asked as Mia, Jeff, John, Randy and I piled out of the blue rental.

"Well Candice basically sent out invites to the entire WWE so, I guess anyone." Jeff shrugged as he held Mia's hand.

"This will be interesting." Randy mumbled making me giggle. John kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked in the large white double doors to Candice's large beach house that was literally on the beach. It was the 4th of July and Candice had invited everyone to come to her beach house in LA for the special day. The minute we walked in the doors, we saw the huge house was swarming with WWE Superstars and Diva's from all 3 brands. Already, I saw Adam talking to Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick, Shelton Benjamin and Shannon Moore chatting by the bar and Cryme Tyme talking with Paul Burchill and Kofi Kingston. She even had a security guy at the front looking very serious, ready to stop any trouble if there was any.

"Hey you guys." Candice's voice called as we walked further into the house. "Okay drinks are by the bar and they'll be fireworks at 10pm out back by the beach." With a bright smile, she hurried off to speak to Mickie and Maria. I glanced round the room and spotted Amy in the corner just coming off the phone.

"I'm gonna talk to Amy. I'll be back in a bit." I said to John, Randy, Jeff and Mia quickly before walking across to Amy. "Hey Aims."

"Hey. Saw who you came in with." She nodded over to where John was stood. "I'm glad you're happy Ash, you deserve to be."

"Thanks. So do you. You deserve to be happy."

"I am…happy." She hesitated. "Just enjoy the honeymoon period while you can because after a while you might start to see each others true colors." Her gazed was fixed on Adam in the corner, who was talking to Vickie Guerrero.

"So why the sad face when you came off the phone?"

"Because I finished sorting out my retirement details." She explained as my jaw dropped.

"You're- You're retiring? When?"

"2 weeks on Monday. At Raw I've got my final match vs. whoever the Women's Champion is then for the title."

"Who else knows?"

"WWE headquarters, Adam, You and Trish." She looked across at me with sad eyes. "I just can't deal with the hate towards me. I love wrestling, always will." She started as we walked over towards the bar. "But right now, it seems as if just because I'm with Adam, I will forever be the bad guy. And I'm done being that guy. I just wanna be Amy. Not Lita or the girl the fans see." We grabbed two beers before continuing to talk. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. But I'll miss you. You and Trish are one of the reasons why I started wrestling, you both shaped the Women's Division to what it is today and I'm glad I've gotten to know you and learnt from you both. So not having you around is gonna be weird but if it's something you really want, then do it. I'll support your decision." I smiled.

"It's strange to think that in just a short amount of time you've become one of my closest friends I've ever had here in the WWE. Thank you, Ash." She pulled me in for a hug.

"Now you're stuck with me." I muttered as Amy broke into a soft laugh. I felt something vibrate in my pocket and pulled my cell phone out to see 'Trish Cell' on the front.

"Take it. I'm gonna go and break the news to Mia quickly anyway." Amy smiled before I hit the green button on my sidekick.

"Hello Mrs. Jetsetter." I laughed through the phone.

"Hi!" Trish exclaimed through the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't ring sooner but I only just watched RAW now and saw your match with Mickie. How are you?" She asked, her voice full of concern as I moved into a quiet corner.

"It's okay. I've got it in a sling right now, Trainer said it was crushed from the fall and he'll check it out next Monday on RAW. So I'll find out Monday if I'm cleared to wrestle."

"I'm sorry, Ash. You did amazing though, I was so proud of you. And I saw you did the Ma-Trish." She broke into a sweet laugh.

"You taught me well. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. And they'll be other opportunities for the title."

"I know. But you'll never guess what my consolation prize was though." I smiled happily and glanced across the room to see John, Randy and Mr. Kennedy laughing about something.

"Ermm did it come in the form of a 6'1 wrestler from West Newbury, his name possibly John?"

"How did you-"

"Mia." She laughed. "She texted me the news, I'm surprised you didn't text or ring me."

"Well I was a bit pre-occupied."

"Probably had your hands full." She laughed down the phone.

"No. Jeez not on the first date."

"Well you did with Cody." She pointed out while I cringed having small flashbacks of that night.

"Well, that was a mistake. John isn't. And I thought we agreed never to talk about that again?"

"Yeah well…things change." She chuckled.

"Yeah they do." I trailed off glancing over to where Amy stood next to Mia and broke her retirement news to her. Mia's expression was similar to mine, jaw dropping to the floor. "Amy told me about her retiring before you called."

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"I mean she deserves so much respect for what she has done for the WWE but the fans just can't see that now. They used to but now…"

"I know, she explained to me why she wants to leave and I respect her decision. I just don't want her to go."

"Well it just means more opportunity for you to challenge Mickie for that title!" she pushed the idea again in my head. "C'mon Ash, just push for the title. I know you can do it. What is it that your brother always said to you?"

"'No Guts, No Glory.'" I repeated.

"Exactly. Challenge Mickie and you could have the gold around your waist."

"But isn't it a bit soon for me to be challenging her? I mean I only got here about 7 or 8 months ago."

"So what? That English chick, Katie Lea did it. So challenge Mickie. For me." She guilt-tripped me, knowing it sway my decision.

"Fine. I miss you already Trish, y'know that?" I chuckled.

"Yeah I know. I miss you and everyone too. Say hi to everyone for me."

"I will. Anyway, I should get going; this phone call's gotta be costing you a bomb."

"Yeah it is, but it's worth it. Happy 4th July and I will bid you a farewell." She lauged softly down the phone while I smiled in return.

"Happy 4th of July and enjoy your honeymoon. Love you."

"Love you too." She replied before hanging up.

"Trish says Hi." I said as I rejoined the now much larger group which consisted of Kennedy, Dave Batista, Randy, Maria, Beth, Jeff and Mia. Chatter continued between the guys while Maria turned to me.

"How's your arm doing?" Maria asked.

"Okay, not sure when I'll be wrestling again though." My eyes wondered the room and found Adam laughing with Vickie Guerrero by the wall. I searched the room for Amy but couldn't find her. I finally caught sight of her by the bar with Natalya and Victoria, a.k.a Alicia Fox. Amy parted from the girls at the bar and walked over to Adam once Vickie had left. "Guys, I'll catch up with you later." I walked away from Mia and Maria. "Well well well, isn't this just like an FCW reunion?!" I exclaimed as I snuck up on them. Victoria pulled me in for a big hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Tori tightened the hug as Nattie smiled on from the bar stool.

"Same goes for you." I turned to Nattie. "Nattie…" I paused. "I saw you last week." We laughed as I hugged the blond SmackDown Diva. "So how is life as Vickie's glamorous assistant?"

"Bit boring. I'm starting to wonder when I'm actually gonna be wrestling or if organizing meetings is all I'm gonna be doing." She laughed.

"How's the arm?" Natalya asked pointing to my arm in the sling.

"Okay. Trainer's gonna check it out Monday at Raw."

"So when are you gonna next be on SmackDown?" Tori asked as she took a swig from her beer.

"I don't know. When are either of you gonna be on Raw?"

"Hopefully soon, if it means I get to wrestle." Tori laughed sounding slightly annoyed with her storyline.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm feeling slightly nostalgic of FCW memories. Anyone up for a training session like old times soon?" she asked us. "Another trip to The Dungeon?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Tori said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. In a couple of week's time at the next PPV?"

"Sure." Nattie agreed with an excited smile.

"Can I have everyone's attention?!" Candice shouted as everyone turned their heads in her direction. "Fireworks are about to start." Everyone walked outside, facing in the direction of the ocean.

"Hey you." I appeared at John's side.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Catching up with old friends."

"Stand in front." He moved me in front of him. "Otherwise your not gonna see with tall guys in front of you." He said gesturing to Dave stood beside us, laughing at John's statement.

"You sure you got a good view?"

"Yeah, I've got the best view in the house." John eyed me up and smirked as I laughed and jokingly slapped his chest. I turned around with my back to John as he wrapped his arms around my neck and I rested my hands on top of them. I felt him kiss the top of my head as everyone cheered and watched the fireworks start. Red, white and blue patterns exploded before my eyes as everyone on the deck applauded. John released his grip and turned me around to face him then leaned down and kissed me.

"Do you realize how corny that looked?" I said breaking the kiss and looking up at him.

"Yes." He mumbled quickly before leaning down and catching my lips again while another firework went off in the background.

"You're just lucky I like corny."

"Yeah, but I am lucky…to be with you."

"See there you go again with cheesiness." We laughed as John wrapped his arms around my waist and I snaked my arms round his neck. Pushing up on my tip toes, I lifted myself up to his height and leaned in, kissing him while fireworks continued to explode behind us.

**A/N: A very cheesy and fluffy ending :) It's good to have fluffy chapters before the drama sets in ;) RAW Creative Team are certainly being good for my fic, because I have so many ideas for the RAW Chapters :) Not that surprised by Batista and Cena becoming Tag Champs this week, even though that match was amazing :) Also I'm trying to think of a storyline Mia could be involved in on RAW, but having trouble trying to think of a good one for her. So if any of you have got any good ideas for me, write them in review :) Next Chapter will be a RAW chapter and Ashley's having some conflict with Mickie. Thank you again to all my lovely reviewers :) R&R.**

**XXXDaisy Doodle BugXXX: Damn, that sucks. You could always watch it on YouTube, I'm probably not meant to suggest that considering the copyright infringement or whatever but still :) Or clips from it will be on RAW after the PPV. I was solidly rooting for Jeff to win against Edge at SNME, it sucks that he didn't! Jeff is one of my favorites too and I just wish he'd get a title opportunity because he deserves it!**

**Randy4ever: Thank you so much :) Yep, they're together… finally. They should do one for the Women's Championship at a PPV, like…Mickie James vs. Beth Phoenix. Since Beth wants a title shot right now. **

**ChainGangShorty54: LOL, this is only the start of the happy chapters, plenty more to come :) with a bit of drama as well. Thank you!**

**JEFF HARDY FAN31: Thank you!**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: Lol, Thanks :) **

**Twilight1243: She'll get another title shot. I've got some ideas for when Mike Adamle becomes the GM of RAW. So she will get another chance :) SummerSlam hasn't aired yet, it's on 17****th**** August :)**


	45. Interference and Jealousy

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Hey Killer." I skipped through the door and into Randy and John's shared locker room and headed in Randy's direction.

"Hey." He said as our hands met in a slap. "What did the trainer say about your arm?"

"Not allowed to wrestle this week. _But_ I am going to interrupt Mickie's match." I answered with a pleased smile.

"Making your mark?" He chuckled.

"Yep. You got a match tonight?" I asked as I sat on the wooden bench while Randy continued to put on his boots.

"Yeah, against Kofi. Non title, unfortunately" He replied as he stood up. "Where's John?"

"Doing a promo or segment, something like that." I ruffled my blond hair and glanced around the room. My eyes stopped on the TV where Raw was playing live, and Mickie and John stood next to each other talking and smiling.

"_Seriously, I love Bourbon Street." Mickie said as the crowd began to cheer as they watched them on the screen._

"_It's a pretty wild place." John replied._

"_And I bet you have a ton of stories about the biggies."_

"_As a matter of fact, I do. It's uhh...big." John trailed off as Kelly Kelly appeared by Mickie._

"_Hey Mickie. It's time for our tag match." Kelly Kelly said in a happy tone while John took a swig of mamajuana energy drink._

"_Hey Kells." Mickie looked at Kelly Kelly then back up at John to see him take a swig and then she laughed. "Umm John, did you know that Kelly Kelly is in fact the newest Raw Diva?" She said, regularly touching John's hand._

"_I did know that. Hey, how did you get on Raw? Did Teddy Long let you out of your ECW contract?" John asked with his hands resting on his sides, looking straight at Kelly Kelly._

"_We have contracts?" Kelly Kelly replied dumbly, as Mickie laughed and touched John on the chest._

"_You know what? I'll see you later." Mickie said to John trying not to burst out in laughter._

"_Bye!" Kelly Kelly and Mickie walked away from John, Mickie with a smile on her face. John watched on after them._

"_God bless America." John looked into the camera with a serious face, before taking another glance in the direction Mickie and Kelly walked in._

"_Diva Tag Team action is next!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler announced with an excited chuckle. _

The show went to a commercial break and I continued to stare at the TV, frozen.

"Ash?" Randy fazed me back in.

"Hmm?" I looked at him with a stern look.

"It's just a storyline with them two." He tried to explain before I jumped up and headed for the door.

"Either way, I don't wanna be here when he gets back." I shook my head, trying to get the picture of John and Mickie out of my mind.

"Ash, listen to me. John and Mickie are only a storyline. Nothing's going on between them." He tried to convince me. "Trust me, I'd know." He smiled. "Now go down there and kick Mickie's ass." He encouraged me as I broke out into a laugh.

"Okay." I agreed while I heard Jillian start to sing in the center of the ring, signaling that the commercial break was over. No-one, apart from Randy, Beth, Mia and Jillian, knew that I as interrupting the match. I hadn't even seen Mickie at the arena since I saw her on the TV, so she probably presumed I wasn't at Raw. But she would in about 5 minutes. I took Randy by surprise and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you." I mumbled to him. "When's your match?"

"Before the main event." We broke the hug and I straightened myself up. Smoothing down my black tank top and skin tight dark blue jeans, on my feet were black converses, since wasn't wrestling tonight, I went casual. Tonight, my arm was free from a sling because the trainer said now the initial damage had healed, the sling could come off. I glanced over at the TV again and saw Kelly Kelly making her entrance.

"I'll see you before your match, Killer." I saluted him with a smile before walking out the door and down towards the curtain. I arrived down by the curtain, after Mickie had made her entrance. The match was already into full swing, with Kelly Kelly starting things off. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, watching the monitor closely. Kelly Kelly was taking control, but was caught off guard when Jillian pulled down the ropes and Kelly flipped over them. Holding onto the tope rope, Kelly pulled herself back and stood on the apron before ramming her shoulder into Jillian's midsection. Layla pushed Kelly off the apron and onto the floor with a thud.

After sliding Kelly back into the ring, Jillian grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring, face first. Jillian went for the pin, but Kelly kicked out at 2. While screaming, Jillian repeatedly slammed Kelly's face to the mat. Jillian got to her feet and backed away from the former ECW Diva. Kelly Kelly stood up and then dropkicked Jillian to the canvas. Kelly tagged Mickie in and the crowd erupted in cheers of encouragement for the Women's Champion. Jillian and Mickie sized each other up in the middle of the ring, before Mickie kicked Jillian in the legs, knocking her down to her knees. Mickie bounced her back off the ropes and went into a low dropkick. I wasted no time and ran through the curtain, ignoring the crew members shouting at me to stop.

I ran down the ramp at a speed as boo's started to spread. Mickie's back was turned as I approached Kelly Kelly's corner and pulled her feet off the apron, watching her whack her face on the apron before falling in a ball on the floor. Mickie turned her head at this point and locked eyes with me. I walked back round to the ramp side of the ring and waited for Jillian to get back to her feet. The referee signaled at me not to do anything to interfere with the people in the ring. I raised my hands, giving an innocent look to the ref as he turned his back and checked on Jillian while she acted as if she was really hurt. The referee crouched down beside her checking on her while I got closer to the ring. Mickie's eyes remained locked on me, suddenly Jillian let out a deafening screech.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_"_What if I screech?" Jillian suggested from her bed in her hotel room. It was late on a Sunday night and I had gone to Jillian and Beth's room to devise a plan for tomorrow night's RAW._

"_Why don't you just fake an injury? It worked for HBK when he was up against Batista." Beth suggested as she packed her stuff for RAW._

"_Yeah, and then the ref will come over to you and check if you're okay-" I started to say as I perched on the end of Beth's bed, which was opposite to Jillian's._

"_And when his back is turned, Ashley can do whatever to Mickie or Kelly, thus giving Jillian and Layla the advantage." Beth smiled proudly at her plan. "I am clever."_

"_That you are, my friend." I replied as I slapped her hand in approval._

"_But can I still screech?" Jillian persisted as Beth and I laughed.  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

Mickie turned her head around to glance at Jillian on continued to screech loudly. I walked closer to the ring before Mickie turned around, so I was mere inches away from her. Mickie turned around as I jumped up and grabbed Mickie's head, bouncing it off the top rope and she feel back helplessly, whacking the back of her head against the canvas. Jillian quickly jumped up to her feet and walked over to the ropes; she jumped onto the rope and flipped over into a springboard moonsault, simultaneously making the pin on her landing.

"1! 2! 3!" I shouted in time with the ref as he slammed his hand to the mat three times before Kelly could break the pin. Jillian slided out of the ring quickly to escape attack from Kelly Kelly and Layla joined her. Jillian stood by my side and Layla at the other with bright smiles on their faces, even though Layla hadn't even been tagged in at any point during the match. Jillian pulled me in for a tight hug as a grin appeared on her face. I reached for both of their wrists and raised them both high in the air while Mickie and Kelly looked on from the ring, Mickie glaring at me. Boo's continued to spread as we walked backwards up the ramp towards the stage. I let go of their wrists as they headed backstage. I smirked down at the ring as Mickie stood up with the championships belt over her shoulder. I copied her signature kiss and blew one down to the ring, before waving my hands around my waist, letting her know I was coming for her belt. Soon.

* * *

"Way to go, Ash." Randy called as I entered his locker room after my short yet sweet appearance. I slapped his hand in a high five as I smiled, then locked eyes with John.

"You know you could have gotten hurt down there." He said with his voice full of concern.

"Sorry, Mr. Health and Safety." I retorted. "Or were you just worried about your precious Mickie?" I raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go elsewhere." Randy muttered before sliding out of the locker room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He approached me.

"Your little segment before the tag match? Ring any bells?"

"Ash, we were just talking!" He exclaimed breaking into a short laugh.

"Whatever." I brushed him off, turning to walk out the door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him.

"You think I'd wait all this time to get you, and then loose you over someone like Mickie?" He smiled earnestly down at me. "I wouldn't do that."

"Then why did you-" He cut me off as he pressed his lips against mine, and I gave in to him. Pulling him closer to me, he deepened the kiss while cupping my face.

"I want you. Okay? Not Mickie." He pulled away before shaking his head as if it were crazy to say otherwise.

"Okay." I mumbled in defeat.

"I never pegged you for the jealous type." He chuckled.

"I am not... jealous." I hesitated, suddenly realizing I was.

"You so were." He said before pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist securely.

"Okay maybe I was. But only a _little_ bit." I pointed out as I heard him chuckle at my statement. The door burst open and I turned and saw Shad and JTG from Cryme Tyme stood there with amused looks on their faces.

"Oh, my bad. Ermm…Commercial's almost over and we've gotta be in that limo." JTG started to explain.

"I'll catch you later." I said as he leaned down and pecked me on the lips before jogging out the door with Shad and JTG with a smile on his face.

"Safe to come in now?" I heard a familiar voice joke as the former 2 time WWE Champion appeared by the door again.

"Yes." I laughed as Randy walked back inside. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Catering." He replied with an angelic smile while gesturing to the coffee cup.

"You went to catering? Dressed like that?" I laughed again, gesturing to his in-ring gear.

"Bet you wouldn't have minded if it were Cody." He smirked as he took a big gulp of coffee. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The smirk on Randy's face grew wider as I was stunted for words.

"I hope Kofi beats your ass." I finally said before crossing my arms over my chest while Randy let out a loud hearty chuckle as we both watched John and Cryme Tyme destroy JBL's limo.

**A/N: I actually really loved writing the end of this chapter, it helps that I love writing Randy and Ashley moments :) That's why I chose to start and end it with them :) Up next will be another RAW chapter seeing as I love them so much :) Also, has anyone got any storylines on RAW they'd like to see Mia involved in? I'll try to work it in :) I'm in urgent need for a RAW storyline for her. Any ideas are welcome.**

**Randy4ever: The tag match that Adamle made, I'm strangely pulling for Beth and Santino. Although I love Kofi and Mickie, I still want Beth to become the women's champ again. But Kofi to retain, so I'm confused on which side I'm pulling for. Who do you hope will win? About the ladder match, I **_**wish**_** they'd do one! Thank you :) I was worried that people might think the firework thing was a bit corny lol **

**ChainGangShorty54: Thank you :)**

**XXXDaisy Doodle BugXXX: I used to watch them on youtube too, but then I couldn't find them anymore so now I download them lol so you're secret is safe with me :) Happy belated birthday btw, SNME was a real downer with Jeff's match. I friggin hate MVP. Yeah, they were building him up so well with him and Triple H facing off and all those big matches he got but then the suspension came and it went to crap. He deserves another title shot soon though. I'll be pulling for him at SummerSlam no matter what :)**

**JEFF HARDY FAN31: Thanks :)**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: Thank you, Amy had to leave. But she will continue to make cameo appearances here and there :) **

**Twilight1243: Thank you :) lol that was one of my favorite parts too lol. I do like to write Trish so she will always continue to be in this fic. No problem :)**


	46. Final Goodbye's

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"So where's Mia? I thought she would have been riding in with us." Amy said as she hopped out of the passenger side of the black rental car.

"No, she's at the gym with Beth. They've got a match tonight and Mia wanted to be absolutely ready for the power of the Glamazon." I replied with a laugh as I shut the driver's door. "You nervous about your match with Mickie."

"No. I'm more nervous about leaving." she replied as she pulled her gym bag out the back of the car and carried it on her shoulder.

"Well I think tonight, you are going to become a five time Women's Champ. You deserve it." I smiled across at her and pulled out my black and green gym bag, hanging it over my right shoulder. My arm was due to get checked out tonight by the trainer, to see if I was cleared to wrestle and if I was then I would have a match against Kelly Kelly. If I wasn't cleared that match with Kelly Kelly was going to go to Katie Lea. For the last week, I had been training with WWE trainer Derek Graham again and also Beth and Mia, so hopefully I would be cleared to wrestle. I locked the car and fell into step beside Amy, heading in the direction of the arena's front entrance.

"Promise me one thing, when I'm gone, challenge Mickie. Become the next Diva to bring her down and defeat her." She glanced across at me.

"You sound just like Trish." I groaned with a smile as Amy broke out into laughter.

"Oh my God!" An excited girly voice exclaimed in front of us. Amy and I looked towards the voice and saw two girls, who looked about 16 both with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. "You're Lita and Ashley!" The taller girl said with a bright smile.

"Yeah. Hi." Amy said with a smile.

"Hi." The smaller girl squeaked with a frozen smile.

"Can we get an autograph, please?" the taller girl asked as both girls thrusted a notebook in front of Amy and me.

"Sure." I responded with a smile, taking the notebook from the smaller girl in front of me. Amy took the other notebook from the taller girl and signed it.

"You guys watching the show tonight?" Amy asked the two excited girls.

"Yeah, we're sat ringside. We're really excited about your match." The smaller girl said to Amy.

"Thanks." Amy responded as I signed the notebook and then swapped notebooks with Amy.

"You really deserve the title and we'll be cheering for you no matter what." The taller girl said, beaming up at the two of us. I nudged Amy with a smile as I signed the other notebook she gave to me then handed it back to the taller girl.

"Can we get a picture with you two? Otherwise no-one will believe us." She smaller girl said with a laugh. We posed for pictures with the two young girls before we heard a thunderous vroom from behind us. We all turned our heads to see two popular Superstars jumped out of a blue rental car. The girls stood there speechless as Randy and John locked the car before walking towards us.

"Go get them before they leave." I winked at the girls as they continued to smile before rushing over to the guys. "And if Randy says no to photos remind him about the time that I BEAT HIM IN A MATCH!" I shouted the last bit loud enough for Randy to hear as they both began to sign for the girls.

"IT WAS A DRAW!" Randy shouted back as John laughed and I grinned proudly. Amy and I laughed as we entered the arena and walked the long hallway.

"I'm gonna head to Catering quickly, you wanna come or want me to get you anything?" I asked her as I readjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"No it's okay. I'm gonna go to the locker room and lounge around. Say goodbye to people." Amy replied.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I watched Amy walk down to adjoining corridor towards the Women's Locker room, before continuing down the corridor towards catering.

"Ash!" I heard a familiar voice shout as I stopped and turned around to see John jogging towards me while behind him Randy was walking slower, not making the same effort to jog towards me.

"Hey you." I went on my tip toes as John wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down and kissed me quickly. "What's up, Killer?" I smirked across to Randy who had now joined us while John kept an arm around my waist protectively.

"It was a draw." He repeated. "We both gave up."

"Yeah, I know. But it's still nice to tease you though." I laughed as Randy groaned lightly.

"Where you off to?" John asked me.

"Catering for water, you want anything?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." He smiled.

"I don't need anything either, thanks for asking." Randy added nonchalantly while John and I laughed.

"You gonna be in our locker room tonight?" John smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as I laughed.

"No." I smiled up at him while he frowned in disappointment. "I'm gonna be in the Women's locker room, since it's Amy's last night, I'm gonna spend it with her and make the most of her while she's here. Which will also mean most definitely bumping into-"

"Hey John." Mickie said with a smile as she joined the small group in the middle of the hallway.

"…Mickie." I continued as Mickie kept on staring at John. "Okay, I'm gonna go." I shot John a daring look and raised my eyebrows as a smile played on my lips. John leant down and caught my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you in a bit." John said after I pulled away, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Mickie watching us intently. I smiled across at Randy, who nodded back at me. Inhaling sharply, I glanced at Mickie quickly before my eyes were drawn to the title belt positioned perfectly on her shoulder, as if she had put it there to rub it in my face.

I walked away, down the corridor away from John, Randy and Mickie. I smiled as I heard John make a lame excuse about having to speak to JTG and Shad before I heard footsteps go in a different direction to mine.

"And I don't wanna stand here with you, so I'm gonna go. Later." I heard Randy say to Mickie, picturing him probably smirking proudly before walking away from Mickie. I pulled out my cell phone from my jean pocket and dialed Mia's Cell phone.

"Where are you missy?" I said immediately after Mia answered the phone.

"I'm in the car with Beth; we're on our way to the arena now." She answered. "Beth says we'll be there in 20 minutes." I presumed Beth was driving and Mia was sat shotgun. "We've just finished our work out literally. We haven't even showered!" she exclaimed in disgust. "So we're coming straight to the arena."

"Why didn't you just shower at the hotel?" I asked as I entered Catering and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Because she was afraid of missing her match against me!" I heard Beth shout over the phone, I laughed as I heard muffled fighting between them.

"You know how I am with being late. I hate it." She responded glumly.

"But your match isn't for another 2 hours! The show hasn't even started yet!" I chuckled heading out of catering and towards the women's locker room.

"Anyway, we'll be there soon."

"Okay, but hurry because as I tempting as it sounds, I don't wanna end up in a backstage brawl with Mickie."

* * *

"I know your gonna do great." Mia smiled up at Amy as she finished lacing up her boots.

"Thank you." Amy replied. Mia and Beth had arrived an hour ago and the show was in full swing now. Mia and Beth's match was after Amy's and mine was before Randy's. To say the least, tonight was going to very busy.

"If you need any back up out there, just screech and I'll come running down." Referring to Jillian and how she screeched last week to grab everyone's attention during her tag match. Beth, Mia, Amy and I laughed while Jillian frowned.

"I'll keep that in mind but I think tonight it will be all me, so I can prove why I am a former 4 time Women's Champ." She announced with a smile, that I'd miss seeing on the road. Amy went round and hugged Jillian, Beth, Mia and I individually, seeing as it was just us in the locker room right now.

"Thank you." Amy whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly.

"Lita! You're on next." A crew member shouted through the door. Amy walked out the door with me by her side while the rest of the girls waited in the locker room to watch the match. We got to the curtain as Amy pumped herself up for her final match.

"Told you I'd be there for you. Good luck" I said to Amy as she turned to face me. I saw tears form in her eyes briefly before the crew member hit her music.

"_And introducing the challenger, competing in her final match…" _Lillian Garcia started to announce as I glanced up at the monitor and saw Mickie waiting in the middle of the ring with a bright smile. Lita walked through the curtain into the arena that was full of fans that were booing. I watched on as Lita walked round the side of the ring and passed the two girls we met earlier outside the arena. The two brunette girls held their 'Thank you, Lita.' banners over the barricade; Amy smiled across at them before slapping only their hands. I smiled up at the monitor as Lita slided into the ring and jumped up to the turnbuckle. While Mickie glared up at her from the ring, still with the title belt on her shoulder.

* * *

I watched the monitor as Mickie hit the Tornado DDT with perfection and pinned Lita for the 3 count. Clapping and drumming beats echoed through the arena as the crowd cheered in delight that Mickie had retained, while I sighed deeply and watched on, tempted to go down to the ring and wipe the smile of Mickie's face. _But Amy wouldn't want me to do that._

"Here is your winner and _still _WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!" Lillian announced happily into the microphone. Mickie James raised the title belt high above her head as she walked up the ramp headed backstage. I glared down at the Women's Champ as she walked backstage.

"That was an example of why you could _never_ beat me in a title match. Even Lita couldn't." Mickie said with a proud smirk on her lips. I tightened my fist, holding back a punch and clenched my jaw as Mickie walked away with the title belt still proudly sitting on her shoulder. _Mickie doesn't deserve that title, Amy does. _I thought as my focus shifted back up to the monitor where Amy was calling Lillian into the ring.

"Let's hear it for the greatest women's champion of all time, Lita!" Lillian forcefully said, as instructed to do so by Amy. The crowd booed in response as Amy got to her feet, taking the microphone from Lillian.

"Stop it!" she shouted into the phone, clearly broken up about the response. "What are you doing?! You are the most disrespectful people I've ever seen! I am the greatest women's champion of all time. Why are you doing this to me?!" she shouted again. _Amy didn't deserve this response. She deserved such a better send off than this!_ "I wrestled every night for you, and _this_ is how you repay me?!" Amy continued. _Why couldn't Amy of gotten a send off like Trish? I mean, they had both given so much to the women's division; they made it what it is today! And this is Amy's farewell?_ "I am disgusted." _So am I._ I thought as Amy finished her speech. "I can not think of a better crowd to leave in front of." She dropped the microphone down onto the canvas and slided out of the ring as her theme blasted out into the arena. The last time WWE fans would hear that theme in the WWE.

_So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
__You step up  
__You'll go down fast_

Amy walked through the curtain as tears stung the back of her eyes and I pulled her in for a tight hug. "You did amazing. Don't worry about the fans. All that matters now is that you will be happy." I mumbled into her ear as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "If I can become half the wrestler you've become, I'll be happy. You are amazing, don't forget that."

* * *

"I'll see you soon." I said to Amy as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder. She was showered and ready to jump onto her plane to Atlanta, Georgia. With her luggage in the black rental we had drove in, she said she had just wanted to go home after the match no matter what. Since she didn't have SmackDown to be at this week, I assumed she was just gonna relax.

"Good luck in your match tonight and watch that arm." She pointed to my left arm, which had been injured 2 weeks ago in the ladder match against Mickie. "And also, I want you to beat Mickie _but_ with the title on the line as well. I'll be watching and rooting for you proudly." Amy smiled across at me before pulling me in for a hug. "I love you, Ash. Now go make me proud." Once she said this, a stray tear rolled down my cheek and I wipe it away.

"I love you too." We both pulled away before Amy walked out of the empty locker room and out towards the parking lot.

**A/N: A very Lita based chapter. Also, Lita's last match, I put in my own opinion as Ashley's thoughts. I had to, and Lita's words are her own. I re-watched her last match at Survivor Series 2006 and I seriously think she deserved a better send off, okay I know she's a heel but they could of at least given her the title one last time. Anyone else agree? Thanks everyone for reviewing, keep them coming! Up next: Ashley's secret gets out.**

**Randy4ever: I loved that night and the Limo scene was awesome :) I think I'm gonna be rooting for Beth and Santino, for entertainment purposes since her and Santino are growing on me. I love Mickie James but I want to see Beth with the title belt now for a change. Thank you so much :)**

**ChainGangShorty54: LOL 'JBL is poopy' was classic :) Thank you!**

**XoXDaisy Doodle BugXoX: I think everyone hates the power ranger, he's completely messing up every match Jeff has! I hope MVP gets the beating of his life at SummerSlam and Jeff wins. Then…hopefully Jeff vs Triple H at Unforgiven next month for the WWE title? I'll keep my fingers crossed. Lol he is pretty hot. :)**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl: Thank you :) I like the idea of a triple threat for the title. I really wanted to do a storyline with Mia and Jeff before the draft but then Jeff went to SmackDown and it kind of screwed that idea up :( I just wish RAW had more heel Diva's. I can only hope they bring in some more developmental girls from FCW soon!**


	47. Opening Pandora's Box

_**NO POV  
**_Ashley wrapped her arm around Kelly Kelly's neck into a three quarter face lock, raised one finger to the air with a smirk.

_King: Here it comes! Ashes to Ashes._

She ran up the corner turnbuckle, flipped over and drove Kelly Kelly's back to the canvas. Ashley hooked her leg and pinned her for the three count. The referee raised her right hand in victory as Ashley starred down at Kelly Kelly's limp body. With her back to the stage, she didn't see Mickie run down the ramp, slide into the ring and whack her on the back of the head with the women's title belt. Ashley fell to the mat as the result of the impact from the belt hitting her head. Mickie rolled Kelly Kelly out of the ring to safety before approaching Ashley again. Ashley clutched the back of her head and rolled out of the ring, trying to keep her balance.

Mickie was one step ahead of Ashley as Mickie rolled out the ring with a stern unforgiving look on her face. Ashley turned and starred over at Mickie, with pain in her eyes. She Mick Kicked Ashley to the floor and then starred down at her lifeless body. Mickie pulled Ashley up to her feet weakly before grabbing her hair and the top of her pants and throwing her left-arm first into the steel ring post. Her recovered injured arm, becoming injured once again. Ashley groaned on the floor in pain, holding her left arm while Mickie smiled above her and the crowd began to cheer for the current Women's Champ.

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Oof." I exclaimed as I bumped into a much larger body, the large person held me upright before I fell to the ground.

"Ash." The voice I wanted to hear said as he pulled me in for a hug, being careful of my left now-injured-again arm. "Jeez, are you okay?" John asked as he gazed down at me.

"Not really." I replied honestly before John pulled me in again, planting a kiss on the top of my head as I breathed in his familiar cologne.

"Come on, we'll get you checked out." He said as he wrapped an arm round my waist securely and guided me to the trainers' room.

"No, you have a match. Go, I'll be fine."

"No. My match isn't for another 10 minutes or so and you come first anyway." He responded earnestly as he opened the trainers' room. After the same trainer examined my arm, making me straighten, flex and bend my arm in different directions, he jotted down a few notes before lifting his head to talk to me.

"Due to the impact of the steel ring post, the injury your arm sustained 2 weeks ago has worsened and because of the high amount of-" he tried to continue but I cut him off.

"In English?" I asked as John broke out into a chuckle beside me.

"Because Mickie forced your recovering arm into that ring post, you're gonna have to take it easy for the next few days. Come see me next week and we'll check out the condition your arm is in then." He explained. I let out a light groan as he slipped the ever so familiar black cotton sling back over my arm and then followed John out of the small trainer's room.

"Take it **easy**." John repeated, emphasizing the last word as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Whatever." I replied making John chuckle again.

"Come on, Mia's waiting in the room to watch the rest of RAW with you." We walked into the private locker room that John and Randy were sharing as I saw Mia sat on the large 3 seater couch, watching Randy's match attentively. But was clearing rooting for the newcomer, who held the intercontinental title. Mia's match earlier with the Glamazon Beth Phoenix had been a success with Mia winning via Roll Up, and Beth was now never gonna hear the end of it.

"Ash…" Mia led off as she jumped off the couch and pulled me in for a hug. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am now." I said as I glanced across to John stood behind me. "Come on, let's watch the rest of Randy's match." I replied while John followed me to the couch. John sat to one side with Mia on the other I jumped in the middle and curled up against his chest, my left arm being closest to Mia and not being crushed. John wrapped his arms around me as Randy hit the RKO on Kofi Kingston, Randy hooked the leg and the ref slammed his hand to the mat three times before raising Randy's hand in victory. "And to think, I was looking forward to Kofi beating him." I sighed with a smile while Mia laughed beside me. A stage technician knocked on the door three times before Mia jumped up and opened it.

"Cena, you've got a match." He said before disappearing down the hallway. Mia plopped back down on the couch as highlights from last week's SmackDown played on the TV.

"Guess I've gotta go, babe." He released his grip around me as I sat upright.

"I'll see you after your match?"

"As always." He smiled at me before catching my lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

Randy walked out of the bathroom, topless in his jeans after having had his shower and then dropped himself down onto the couch next me. Mia cringed next to me as Cody took a beating from Shad. The main event was here and it was Cryme Tyme and John vs. Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and JBL. Seeing as JBL and John were going to be against each other at The Great American Bash in a Parking Lot Brawl this Sunday, which I really didn't want him to compete in, this match would be a little preview of what the viewers would see at GAB. Shad tagged John in and a smile appeared on my face.

"Let's see which one of your boyfriends is tougher, Ash." Randy smirked at me while I scowled and play punched him on his wet arm. John hit Cody with numerous shoulder blocks, knocking Cody down each time.

_King: Cena taking control of this match up with the tag team champion, using these powerful shoulder blocks to his advantage.  
__Cole: Cody standing no chance against John Cena._

"Seems like Super Cena prevails." Randy said as John backed away from Cody and watched him get to his feet. John stood up, resting his hands on his sides and smiling towards the crowd as they cheered wildly for him. I watched on as Cody approached John with a glare on his face and tried to stare down the former 3 time WWE Champ. _What are they saying to each other? _I wondered as I saw Cody and John trade words with each other in the middle of the ring.

_**NO POV  
**_"Come on Cena. Bring it on." Cody Rhodes taunted the much larger Superstar. John Cena narrowed his eyes at the cocky second generation Superstar before laughing at him. "Where's that anger?" Cody paused for a second and took a step closer to John. "I fucked your girlfriend." Cody said to John in a low voice with a proud smirk. Low enough for the cameras not to pick up on it.

"You what?!" Anger boiled in John's blood, just the reaction Cody was hoping for. Cody eyes challenged John to feed off his anger. John launched at Cody, attacking him with numerous powerful, hard and unstoppable punches. Cody grabbed the bottom rope in desperation and the ref counted to five but John refused to break the hold, the ref pulled John off of Cody. John got up with anger and confusion in his eyes. He wondered if what Cody said was true. Did Ashley cheat on him with _that guy_? Without a second thought, John pulled Cody away from the ropes, towards the middle of the ring and locked the much younger Superstar into an STFU.

Cody struggled to get to the ropes as John pulled harder, yelling in rage. Out of nowhere, JBL snuck into the ring from the apron and kicked John I the back of the head, knocking him out. The ref called for the bell, ending the match in a disqualification. John came to seconds later, after JBL rolled out of the ring and was now calling John out into the parking lot. John glanced across to JBL as he disappeared round the side heading towards the parking lot, John slided it out of the ring before hesitantly following him.

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_I watched the TV screen intently as John walked out into the parking lot ready for JBL to jump out. I cringed as JBL came out behind him and whacked him on the head with something hard and steel, knocking John completely out. Mia wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly as I watched on in horror. "No, no, no." I murmured as JBL propped John up by a car and then ran around and jumped in another car, revving the car up he accelerated the car forwards towards an unconscious looking John.

* * *

The door clicked open and John walked in to where I had stayed after Randy and Mia had left, even though Mia had insisted on staying with me. I glanced up from the couch and my eyes widened as I saw John standing there with grazes on his shoulders and torso.

"Oh my God." I rushed over to him, hugging him tightly with my right arm wrapped around his back. John moved away from me coldly, without saying anything he began to pack away his things. "What? What's wrong?"

"Did you sleep with Cody?" He turned to face me and I saw hurt in his eyes for the first time. I looked longingly into his eyes. _I couldn't lie to him._ I thought as I bowed my head in shame.

"Yes." I heard John scoff as I raised my head to see him pack with more speed this time. "We weren't even together when it happened though!" I tried to explain but John wasn't listening. "How did you find out?"

"Cody told me in that match. Why didn't _you_ tell me?!" he shouted enraged.

"Because, it was a long time ago. When Cody asked me out for a drink, I said no but then I saw you and Rachel kissing and I was crushed. You and me were so complicated back then and I just wanted a distraction from us, I guess." I approached him, stepping in between him and his duffel bag. "He didn't mean anything to me, you do. It was just sex, it meant nothing." I searched his eyes for something, anything but I saw nothing just coldness.

"Sex always means something, Ash." He said finally as he reached past me and grabbed his bag before storming out of the room.

**A/N: So the secret's out, John knows. How is Ashley going to react when she sees Cody? What's going to happen between John and Ashley? And is Ashley going to get a title shot against Mickie? Up next: Ashley/Cody confrontation and Ashley runs to the one person she can truly depend on. Also I want your input in what RAW storyline you'd like to see Mia in? So far, I'm thinking of putting her in a rival with someone, got any suggestions for a heel diva she can feud with? :) I'm really stuck on an amazing RAW storyline for her, so any more input from you guys would be ****amazing**** :) Thank you again. Now make my inbox happy by reviewing :)**

**Randy4ever- They so should have! I used to love watching Lita, she and Trish were my favorites. They've done loads for the business and I was shocked when they didn't give Lita a better send off! I love Mickie, she's great but I really wanna see more girls get a title shot that maybe haven't got a shot before. I'm solidly rooting for Beth on Sunday to regain the title. Thank you :)**

**ChainGangShorty54- Thank you! :) He is?! Wow, well I guess NY fits his character better, never knew he was from Pittsburgh though!**

**Twilight1243- Thanks :) I love Randy as the old brother type of guy so lots of play fighting between them as always! Yup, I know that she's a heel and they're the bad guy so you're meant to not like them. But I for one loved Lita, with Edge or Matt, I loved her and I thought she deserved so much more that night.**

**XoXDaisy Doodle BugXoX- They've been against each other though before several times, YouTube the match 6****th**** June 08 was most recent one. It was amazing but I think if the WWE title was on the line it would be totally different. Thank you!**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl- She definitely should of! Lol I know how you feel, I really didn't want Jeff to leave RAW, I always watch SD but RAW is still not the same without Jeff or Triple H!**


	48. Confrontations and New Roommates

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_I dropped down onto the sofa, resting my head on my hands while a single tear rolled down my cheek. _I can't believe Cody did that. That jackass. _I reached up and wiped the tear away, refusing to break down in tears. I got up and walked towards the door. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door, giving the room one last look around. My eyes stopped, once they landed on something familiar. I abandoned the door and crouched down next to the object.

Picking up John's camouflage 'USMC' trucker hat, I then walked out of Randy and John's locker room and walked down into the Women's locker room. Kelly and Mickie gave me small glances from the corner as I went straight for my gym bag, and then slung it over my shoulder before walking out the door, completely ignoring Kelly and Mickie's glares.

"Hey Jackass!" I shouted down the corridor as I caught sight of Cody and Ted in the distance.

"What's up, baby?" Cody turned around with a smirk, the tag team title belt hanging over his shoulder. Ted walked inside nonchalantly and left the door open ajar.

"What is wrong with you?" I narrowed my eyes at him as Cryme Tyme appeared beside us, watching the argument between us intently. "You told John."

"Sorry, had to. Moment of weakness." He winked at me and took a step towards me.

"No." I said in aversion, backing away from him. "You walk around here on your damn high horse, thinking your better than everyone just because you betrayed Holly and teamed up with that sleezeball of a partner." I shouted at him, not caring that Shad and JTG were still stood close by still watching us. I heard Ted exclaim a 'hey!' from inside the locker room once I called him a sleezeball.

"C'mon, you know you still want me." He raised an eyebrow playfully at me as a smirk played on his lips. I reached up and slapped him, watching the smirk disappear like magic.

"We were a meaningless one night stand." I pointed at him, meaning every word. "A stupid idiotic mistake. _You_ were a mistake and for that you are nothing to me." I shoved past him, heading toward Shad and JTG who remained stood close by. They both shared shocked expressions as I brushed past them and walked out of the back door of the building, letting the door slam loudly behind me. A couple of fans remained scattered in around the back exit of the large building, waiting for their favorite Superstars to walk out. I reached for John's USMC trucker hat that had remained in my hand since I picked it and pulled it over my blond hair, pulling it over my eyes and rushing past the fans, hoping none of them would notice me.

* * *

I knocked on the hotel door and the person I needed to see most stood in front of me with a dazed expression.

"Ashley." The brunette said as she opened the door wider, but I didn't move.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked as I looked up, her happy eyes connecting with my sad ones.

"Yeah. I thought you were staying with John tonight?" she asked as I collapsed into her body, hugging her tightly.

"That plan changed when Cody told John about us sleeping together." I said as she comfortingly stroked my back, soothing me.

"Oh…" Was all she could seem to say at that point. She released her grip on my back and ushered me into the room that she was sharing with Beth tonight. I glanced across at Beth's bed, which was empty and then realized she was in the shower as I heard the water running. "So when did all this happen?" Mia asked me as I dropped my bag to the floor by the sofa and then walked back across to where Mia was sat on her bed.

"After his match." I said as I crawled onto the single bed and propped myself up by the wall, that the bed was next to. "He came back; I rushed over and hugged him. But he pushed me away and that's when he asked me if I had slept with him."

"How'd he take it?" She looked across at me in her yellow polka dot pajama cotton pants and strappy white tee.

"Not well." I scoffed lightly remembering our conversation. "I tried to explain to him that Cody was a mistake and that it happened when we weren't together but he didn't listen." Another tear fell down onto my cheek and I brushed it away, as Mia pulled me into a hug and cradled me in her arms.

"It's gonna be okay." She soothed.

"No, it's not." I sat up and faced her while another tear rolled down my cheek. "If I hadn't been so stupid and slept with Cody, then this wouldn't of happened!" I protested as I heard the bathroom door click open, but no-one walked out. "I said to him that 'it was just sex, it meant nothing' then he said 'sex always means something.' And then stormed out of the room." I explained to her as Mia looked at me trying to comfort me.

"Where is he now?" she asked as Beth emerged from the bathroom in black cotton pajamas and a black batman tee, her blond hair still wet from the shower fell down her back making small little puddles on her top.

"I don't know." I shook my head, pulling John's trucker hat off my head, realizing I still had it on.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Beth asked as she screwed her bath towel into a ball before dropping it into a small wash basket in the corner of the room. "I thought you were staying with John tonight?" I looked across to Mia and saw her slicing her hand across her neck towards Beth as if she was trying to say 'cut it out.' She caught my glance as I let out a weak laugh.

"No, I uhh..." I paused and looked across at her. "Got into a fight with him. Which means, you've got a new roommate for tonight." I smiled up at her as she bounced onto her bed opposite Mia's.

"Works for me." She replied with a smile, avoiding the fight subject. "Do you wanna stay in my bed?" Beth asked, referring to the fact that she was sleeping in a double bed whereas Mia was in a single.

"No it's okay, I'll sleep on the couch." I answered as I pulled off my black jacket, leaving me in my skinny jeans, black boots and white tank top. I jumped off Mia's bed before shooting a thankful smile in her direction. "Night you two." I mumbled to them as I headed towards the couch.

"Ash." Beth called out, she threw a pillow in my direction off her double bed. Mia then threw an extra blanket that was on the end of her bed, not being used, at the sofa and it landed on the back.

"Thanks, you guys." I smiled as I positioned the pillow at one end and the blanket at the other, before dropped myself down onto the couch. It wasn't long before my eyes fluttered shut and I pulled the blanket across my cold body, since there was no warm body to cuddle up to tonight.

**A/N: So there's another chapter. Please review! :) **

**Thankyou**** to: RKO.I.F, JohnCenaFan, ChainGangShorty54, XoXDaisy Doodle BugXoX, Jeff and Jerichos girl and Twilight1243 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are absolutely ****amazing****! :) **

**XoXDaisy Doodle BugXoX- Even though that's on SD after your suggestion I'm gonna try and work that in, I've written up to chap 51 and in chap 50 and 51 we've got Mia/Jeff interaction. I'll leave it as a surprise as to why there's so much. After that I'm thinking of having Mia over at SD for a week or something like that, not sure which week but I'll**_** try**_** and work it in :) Thank you for that idea! :D**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl- Hmm not the reaction I was going for but at least you found it funny lol I had so much trouble trying to think of how I was gonna make Cody say that I just gave up and went straight to the point :) Thank you.**

_**Up next: The morning after and Thursday at the airport waiting for their plane back to Florida with Natalya, Ashley, Mia, John and Jericho to be at the new FCW arena debut :) Lots of Trish, Mia and Randy moments in the next chapter!**_


	49. Stratusfying Phone Calls & Killer Texts

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Thanks, Randy." I smiled weakly. It was 9am on Tuesday morning, I was sat on the sofa in a ball in Mia and Beth's hotel room, since I had crashed there the night because of my fight with John. I pressed the phone against my ear as I heard Randy move about his hotel room noisily.

"Anytime, Ash." Randy replied.

"Talk to you later." I hung up and pulled off the black cotton sling from my left arm with a small groan of pain before collapsing my back against the sofa while mindlessly watching _One Tree Hill_ re-runs on the TV.

"You feeling better?" A voice behind me asked. I turned to see Mia walk back into the main room after leaving the bathroom.

"Kinda. Randy said he'll talk to John sometime today for me."

"That's good." Mia responded as she glanced around the room. "I was thinking, since we've got a free day today, that maybe we could do a little retail therapy?" She grinned up at me optimistically, waiting for my answer while she sat on the floor beside her suitcase and pulled out clothes.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." I agreed.

"And Maria's in Raleigh as well today so I thought she could come too?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Maria in ages!" I replied as Beth walked through the door, breathing heavily.

"Good workout?" I asked as I turned off the TV and turned to both of them.

"Yeah." She finally said, collapsing on her bed with a sigh. "So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?"

"Shopping. Wanna come?" Mia smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me 30 minutes, I _gotta_ get a shower." She pulled her self up from the bed, dropping her iPod by her pillow then walked into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm gonna brave the storm and go get a shower in my room, get fresh for our shopping day." I jumped up from the couch.

"You could just shower here, after Beth's done" She suggested.

"No it's fine. When are we picking Maria up?"

"In about… an hour?" She shrugged, standing up to face me.

"Okay, I'll be back by then. Thank you, Mia. For yesterday and today, being there for me."

"Always." She pulled me in for a hug before I reached for my bag and headed for the door. I pulled out my key card from my back pocket and slotted it in the door, it gave a click of conformation before I pushed it open to reveal John fast asleep in bed. I closed the door silently before tip toeing across the room to where my suitcase was zipped up. I glanced across at John sleeping on his front, his arm spread across the space where I would usually be sleeping. A sad smile spread across my lips as I pulled my gaze away from a shirtless John. _He's gonna wake up if I take a shower here._ I thought as I glanced at the bathroom. _Mia did offer for me to shower at hers…_Without another thought I silently grabbed all my things from the room and headed for the door. I stopped in my tracks as John let out a groan and turned over, before he could wake up I opened and shut the door behind me quickly. With my gym bag positioned on top of my suitcase I pulled it back to Mia's room to shower and change for the day ahead.

* * *

"So he just stormed out?" Trish asked through the phone as I walked back and forth, waiting for our flight to Florida to be called.

"Yep." I answered. "And now he's stood about 20 ft away from me."

"On your way to Florida?"

"Yep, FCW are opening the new arena and they asked Mia, Natalya, Jericho, John and me to be there for it. Starts at 7.30 tonight." It was 8.30am on a Thursday, while Natalya, Jericho and John were flying to Tampa, me and Mia were flying to Miami, to get the car then drive up to Tampa for tonight.

"What about Randy?"

"Missouri until Saturday, then he's flying up to NY for the Bash. Where are you right now anyway _Mrs._ Jetsetter?"

"Italy for a couple more days, its beautiful here Ash. You'd love Rome. But in about 4 weeks we'll be in London, England then finally flying back to Toronto. I actually miss home. Oh! I forgot to tell you, my friend back in Toronto called me yesterday and she said she wanted to take me up on the Yoga Studio offer. So we're finally gonna open one in Toronto!" she exclaimed, probably grinning.

"Trish, that's amazing!" I smiled and stopped walking back and forth and then perched on an uncomfortable airport chair. "So when will it be open for business?"

"Early next year probably." She chuckled.

"_Flight 2387 to Miami, Florida. Now boarding at gate 5." _

"Guess that's my cue." I said with a sigh as I rose to my feet and began to walk back to where Mia was stood next to Natalya with our hand luggage. Ignoring all the looks I got from people, thinking they recognized me from somewhere, I started to walk over to them faster. "I'll talk to you soon?"

"Definitely. Keep me up to date on all the backstage gossip. I love you."

"I will, I love you too." I hung up as I approached Mia and Nattie in my black converses, grey sweatpants and white t-shirt, my hair was pulled back in a ponytail off my face under a green and white trucker hat. My arm was without a sling this morning since the pain had gone, hopefully the pain would stay gone.

"Ready?" Mia turned to me.

"Yep."

"You, make sure she drives safe." Natalya chuckled as she pulled Mia in for a hug goodbye. "I'll see you tonight, Ashes." Natalya said as she gave me a high five with a grin.

"Yep." I responded back with a smile before we walked towards gate 5 to board, linking arms with Mia. Unfortunately, we passed where John and Randy were stood, Randy shot me a smile whereas John's back was to us. I looked back to see Jericho and Natalya walk over to Randy and John and start talking to them. My phone beeped in my bag, I un-linked arms with Mia and pulled it out to see a text.

"_I talked to John yesterday about you. Tried to explain to him your side of the story but it didn't work. Sorry" _I smiled down at the text I received from Randy as we reached the gate and waited in a queue to board the plane.

"_How did he take it?" _I texted back.

"_Not well, he yelled at me for taking sides. I calmed him down and he explained his half of the story. Basically, he's pissed you didn't tell him first"_ He replied seconds later.

"_Thank you anyway Rand"_ I sighed deeply before handing my ticket and passport to the flight attendant, she ripped a bit off and gave me back the rest of ticket and my passport. I smiled a thanks towards her as I walked towards the small tunnel that led to the plane then waited for Mia.

"_Anytime, I'll see you in NY x"_ Randy texted back, almost instantly.

"_Yep and take it easy in Missouri, Dude :) x"_

"_Thought I told you not to call me dude again" _I chuckled down at the text as Mia got her ticket ripped and passport checked.

"_Whatever DUDE" _I smiled brightly down at my cell phone before sliding it shut and putting it back in my hand luggage. I looked up to see Mia walk towards me with a hopeful smile, she silently wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the plane entrance.

**A/N: Another chapter from me to you. Please review! :) **

_**THANK YOU**_** to: RKO.I.F, jasy0071, iNdy MiLk, ChainGangShorty54 and JohnCenaFan for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are amazing!! :) I love each review I get, so again thank you :)**

_**Up next: Mia and Ashley journey up to FCW's new arena, a certain person close to Ashley makes an unexpected appearance at FCW thus making John very jealous :), Ashley gets a huge opportunity and a Mia/John moment :) That's right, next chapter is a big one! Please review :)**_


	50. Just Like Old Times

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"So how is my favorite high flying Charismatic Enigma doing?" I asked Mia as I followed the SatNav to the new FCW arena.

"Good, I called him when I got off the plane. He's staying in North Carolina until Saturday and then he's flying up for the Bash. I really do miss him." She smiled while gazing through the open window. "It's so different having him on a different roster. You're lucky John stayed on RAW. Speaking of the Devil…" She started as I let out a light laugh. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Nope." I replied simply as I came off Bayshore Boulevard and took a left onto West Gandy Boulevard. "At the houseshow yesterday I walked into catering, he saw me then before I could try to talk to him, he walked away. Hopefully we'll end up talking tonight, but not if he freezes me out again. I miss him though." Silence fell through the car before I changed the subject. "So do you know who else is gonna be here tonight?"

"Well Nat said that Ric Flair will definitely be there!" she grinned. "We get to meet the legendary Naitch and Dusty Rhodes is doing commentary for the night. I'm excited about seeing Steve Kiern again though."

"Yeah, me too. And Bryan!" I exclaimed, taking my eyes off the road to look at the SatNav, to check we were actually going in the right direction. Mia's phone began to ring and she flipped it open quickly.

"Hey Nattie…Yeah…Well the SatNav says we're about 5 minutes away…Yeah…We're on West Gandy Boulevard…Okay, got it …See you in a bit." Mia flipped her phone shut. "She said when you get onto South Dale Mabry, be on the look out for an employee parking lot round the side, there's a different entrance into the arena where everyone is. The fans will be round the other side so it won't be busy."

"Okay." I continued to drive down the long road looking for South Dale Mabry when my phone began to ring. "Hello Stranger." I said once I looked at the CallerId quickly with a smile.

"Hey sis. Guess where I am." James' familiar voice came through the phone as I balanced it between my shoulder and ear.

"Ermm…Home?"

"Nope. FCW."

"That's funny I'm headed- Wait, what?! You're gonna be there too?" I drove straight through the green traffic lights and took a right onto South Dale Mabry while Mia peered out the window looking for the employee parking lot.

"Yep. Me and some of the guys on the team are gonna be there to watch the show." He answered as I grinned in excitement.

"I will be sure to look extra hot then for your hot friends." I smirked a Legend Killer smirk.

"Not too sure your boyfriend will be happy about that but okay." He laughed.

"Actually, John and I are…umm…" I paused, hunting for the right word to describe what was actually happening between us. "I don't know what we are right now. We got into a fight on Monday night, haven't talked since." I replied honestly.

"Want me to beat him up? Talk some sense into him?"

"No." I chuckled as Mia pointed over to a sign that read 'Employee only parking lot.' The new arena looked amazing, no better than amazing. We could see fans lining up outside the large black building which had the FCW logo in orange on the front. People turned their heads as they saw my black Range Rover drive past barbed wire that stopped people from entering the employee parking lot. "We're pulling into the parking lot now, so we'll be in a sec." I slided my phone shut, stuffing it in my short pocket before parking the car next to a silver convertible. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, I reached into the back seat and grabbed my over the shoulder bag and then stuffed my keys in there before jumping out of the car. I pulled my green and white trucker hat off my head, freeing my blond hair from its ponytail then pulled the hat on my head again.

The Florida weather was perfect today; the sun was still out at 6pm with cool breezes. I shut the door of the Range before falling in step next to Mia, who was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white tank top and black boots. I ended up wearing my favorite worn light blue denim shorts and a black tank top with black low converses. We opened the large black door and showed the guy by the door our passes, he let us by and I immediately saw John and talking to Steve Kiern. He caught my eye and I pulled my gaze away from him, searching the room for James while Mia slided into the ring where Natalya was talking and laughing with the ever-so favorite Bryan Kelly. My eyes widened as I found James stood talking to three of his team mates from the Buccaneers, he turned and saw me begin to run up to him.

"I missed you." I said as he caught me in a hug.

"Missed you too, Ashes." He mumbled into my blond hair, his large muscular John-like frame holding me in a tight hug. He released the hug seconds later as I turned around, remembering his friends were watching us. "You remember Charles, Sammy and Chris?" He gestured to three guys, who were well over 6 foot with smiles on their faces.

"Sure I do. Hi guys." I smiled brightly over at them.

"Hey." They all smiled across at me before I spoke up again.

"I'm gonna go make my rounds, but I'll see you in a bit. Try not to cause too much trouble." I briefly hugged James again. "Enjoy the show guys." I winked across at them with a smile before walking towards the ring where Nattie, Bryan and Mia were inside, brushing past John who had a confused and jealous look on his face. _Mission accomplished._ I thought with a proud smile.

_**JOHN POV  
**__Who the fuck is that?! _I thought to myself as I mumbled a bye to the FCW president. I leaned my back against the wall as I watched the guy Ashley had been hugging and smiling at and his friends took a seat ringside for the show. He looked about 6'4 estimating 240lbs possibly, he had dark blue jeans and black T-Shirt on. I glanced across at Ashley again, she was smiling and laughing with Natalya, Mia and some other guy. She looked happy but something about her smile wasn't natural, it looked as though it was forced on there.

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Being here, makes me want to come back to FCW." Natalya said, we were still sat in the middle of the ring, just like we used to before each show at the Bourbon Street Night Club every Thursday. "All the old memories are still here, even if it is a new arena."

"I remember when we got up to train in an old warehouse." I laughed as Bryan smiled at the memory "This place looks awesome though. Tonight's gonna be just like old times." Natalya and Bryan smiled as we glanced around the ring, looking at the past WWE PPV posters featuring WWE Superstars.

"Well if it isn't my favorite WWE Diva's." A familiar voice said, making us look outside the ring where Steve stood with a proud smile. We slided out of the ring to greet him with a group hug, while Bryan made his way over to where Jericho, John and Ric Flair were talking to some of the FCW guys. "I wanna introduce you three to some of the new girls here." He said as he walked over to where 2 familiar annoying girls and 3 new girls were sat on black steel chairs. "Girls this is Natalya, Mia and Ashley. Former FCW Diva's." Steve said with a big smile. "And this is Daisy, Milena Roucka and Miss Angela, they came over from OVW after you guys left and you know Brianna and Nicole." My eyes fell on the Bella Twins, who had smug smirks on their faces. _I wish I could pick up that steel chair and just-_ "I think you all will get on great, I have to go check with the guy up front to see when people are coming in but I'll see you all soon." He smiled briefly before jogging away towards the front door.

"Hi I'm Milena." A very pretty girl stood up from her chair and extended her hand out towards me with a bright smile, she had rich coffee colored hair with light brown highlights at the front.

"Ashley." I shook her hand with a smile. "Heel?"

"Yeah." She nodded at her being the bad guy, something I had grown used to being on RAW. "So this bikini contest, you and Natalya ready to start something unexpected?" she raised an eyebrow with a smile. I liked her already.

"I'm ready to start some trouble." Natalya said as she joined in the conversation while Mia had begun talking to Daisy, and Miss Angela and the Bella Twins had disappeared somewhere. I turned back to Natalya and Milena who had already begun to plan their interruption of the bikini contest. My phone began to ring in my shorts pocket and I slided it open to see 'WWE HQ.' on CallerId.

"Hello?" I said as I walked away from the girls and back towards the empty ring.

"Ashley Fox, this is Shane McMahon." A formal voice said through the phone. "Normally a RAW GM would tell you these things, but seeing as RAW doesn't have one, I thought I'd tell you about this instead." He began to explain as I started to listen intently. "Myself and WWE creative team have decided to add another Diva match to the Pay-per view this Sunday." A hopeful smile appeared on my face. "I've been impressed with you over the last few months and saw that you and Mickie James have some unresolved issues between you two about the Women's Championship that was on the line in a ladder match on RAW a couple weeks back. So it will be you vs. Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship, this Sunday at the Bash."

"Th-Thank you so much." I stammered as a grin appeared on my face.

"Don't worry. Good Luck this Sunday, Ashley." He said finally.

"Thank you." I repeated before pressing the red button on my cell phone and skipping over to Mia and Natalya to tell them the news.

* * *

"So you've got a championship match against Miss Angela?" Natalya asked Milena, we were behind the curtain watching a small monitor that had Mia and 4 other FCW Diva's in.

"Yeah, next week." Milena beamed with happiness as Daisy walked back through the curtain with a pissed off expression, her robe still on. While Natalya and Milena continued to talk, my mind wondered elsewhere. I bowed my head before glancing to my left to see John, Jericho and Bryan talking. John caught my eye, I smiled softly in his direction and he simply turned away with the same cold expression he had on Monday. I scoffed lightly before turning back to look at the monitor.

"Ermm guys, hate to break up your little chat but if we don't get out there soon then the contest will be over." I nodded up to the monitor where the audience was judging for their favorite, they ended up choosing current FCW Women's Champ Miss Angela. We walked through the curtain and slowly walked to the ring. Miss Angela climbed the turnbuckle and raised her championship belt high with a smile. Mia, the Bella Twins and Miss Angela all had their backs to the curtain, so they didn't see us slide into the ring silently. We all exchanged glances with each other as boo's soon spread the arena and the 3 girls in the center of the ring turned to face us, while Miss Angela looked down with a confused expression.

With a nod, we sprinted towards the 3 Diva's spearing them to the canvas. I ended up spearing Nicole of the Bella Twins and I rose to my feet with a smirk. Milena got Mia and Nattie got to her feet after knocking the wind out of Brianna, the other Bella Twin. Milena smirked up at Miss Angela who refused to get down from the turnbuckle. I nodded across to Nattie with a knowing smile and pulled Nicole up to her feet. I wrapped my arm around her neck before running up the turnbuckle and then driving her back towards the canvas. The boo's only intensified as Natalya picked Brianna up for a Suplex. For the finish, Milena jumped on the bottom rope and flipped over into a moonsault on Mia. The Women's Champ jumped down off the turnbuckle and starred down Milena, while Mia and the Bella Twins rolled out of the ring to escape further attack.

Nattie and I took a step forward to stand behind Milena before she turned away from Angela. Milena smirked towards the crowd before turning back to Angela and superkicking her to the mat. The crowd continued to boo as Milena's theme blasted through the speakers in the arena.

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive  
__Shut up and drive, drive, drive  
__Drive, drive, drive, drive..._

Milena stood proudly in the middle of Nattie and me, pointing to her waist saying she wanted that title. I grabbed her wrist, at the same time as Nattie grabbed her other wrist and raised our hands high. With my other hand I pointed out to audience on my side with a seductive smirk, while Natalya grinned wickedly and Milena smirked proudly down at the current FCW Women's Champion. Dropping our hands down, we all exited the ring on different sides. I swung my legs over the second orange rope and then jumped down from the ring. James and his friends sat in the first row behind the black barriers on my side; I reached my arm over and slapped hands with James with a smirk before joining Milena and Nattie on the small runway that led to the curtain. We raised each other's hands to the air once more before walking backstage.

_**

* * *

**_

MIA POV

The show had ended over two hours ago and all the WWE Superstars were sat in a row behind sets of tables, signing autographs and posing in pictures for the people that had come to see the FCW show. Jericho was at the end where people started to queue, then it went John, me, Natalya, Ashley and finally Ric Flair. So far the signing was going well but my hand had grown weak and lifeless, due to the amount of signing. I turned to look at John after the last person passed us and moved onto Natalya. John's eyes were fixed on someone, I turned to follow his gaze and saw Ashley's brother, James who was sat on the black steel chairs at ringside with the other football players. James smiled over at Ashley. John shifted his gaze to Ashley who grinned back with a small laugh. I turned to look at John again who kept a stern look on his face.

"You jealous _Champ_?" I smiled over at John as he looked at me with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You can't seem to stop looking at Ash since she got here."

"I'm not jealous. Just pissed off." He glanced once more in Ashley's direction before leaning back in his chair.

"Well you shouldn't be."

"And why's that?"

"Because that guy." I pointed over at James as a fan approached him by the steel chairs and asked for his autograph. "The guy you've been glaring at since you got here, is Ashley's _brother._" I emphasized the last word as John's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "So don't stress about it." I gave John's shoulder a small squeeze. "She misses you." I said finally as John looked at me with hope in his eyes. "She might not show it but she does." I smiled across at John before getting up and walking away. I looked back to see John's gaze still fixed on Ashley, but this time he had a smile on his face.

My phone began to ring loudly in my jean pocket, I pulled it out and smiled once I saw 'Jeff cell' on CallerId.

"Hey you." I smiled.

"Mia?" A voice that wasn't Jeff's came through the phone and I racked my brain for a name.

"Yeah. Matt? Is that you?" I asked as I heard shouting and water splashing. "What's that noise?"

"Yeah it's Matt. It's the firefighters." I froze as my eyes widened. "Jeff-" He tried to continue but I cut him off sharply.

"'Fire!?' Is Jeff okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He asked me to call you." He tried to shout over the loud flame and water sounds in the background. "His house burnt down while he was with Shannon today. Can you catch a flight to North Carolina?"

"Oh my God." I mumbled. "Yeah, I'll be on the next flight. I'll be at yours by the morning."

"Thanks Mia. Jeff said he wanted you here." Matt replied before I flipped my phone shut and sighed deeply.

**A/N: From my computer to yours, I deliver another chapter :) Damn, 50 chapters already! and it seems just like yesterday I was uploading the first chapter :) I've also been thinking about running length of this whole fic. How many chapters do you all think there should be in total? I was thinking 100, I think I'll be able to get there. I'm doing a sequel to this fic as well :) Please review! :)**

**A **_**MASSIVE**_** thank you to: xXParieceXx, iNdy MiLk, Twilight1243, RKO.I.F, ChainGangShorty54, JohnCenaFan and Jeff and Jerichos girl for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are amazing :D I love every review, so thank you all so much!**

**xXParieceXx- Of course I remember you! Lol (I seriously do!) Surgery? What happened? Yeah, I kinda did think you lost interest lol but your back now :) Thank you so much! :) I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible from now on, thank you again :D**

**Twilight1243- Sorry, I didn't know it was you. In the next chapter they'll talk :)**

_**Up next: We follow Mia to NC to see Jeff and then skip forward a couple of days to Sunday night at The Great American Bash where Ashley and John talk to each other. Ashley also faces Mickie one-on-one for the Women's Title and Mia calls Ashley from NC. Yet another long chapter is coming up next! Please review :)**_


	51. Together Again

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Ash?" Mia's voice called. I turned around to see her with her phone in her hand with an anxious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I got up from my seat at the signing since all the people had gone and I approached Mia.

"Matt just called me from NC, he said Jeff's house burnt down and Jeff wanted to see me." She paused and looked up at me "I'm going up there tonight."

"Okay." I mumbled as a thousand thoughts ran through my head. "How long will you be in NC?"

"I'm not sure, however long Jeff needs me there." She lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll get my bag and we'll go."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem, buddy." I smiled at her before walking back to my chair and pulling my bag off the back of it and swinging it over my shoulder. We said our goodbye's to everyone, expect John who had been talking to the Bella Twins at the time, and I had told James I'd call him tonight. Walking towards the back exit, I saw John again, we smiled weakly at each other before Mia and I walked out into the dark parking lot.

* * *

"I'll call you." Mia mumbled to me as she hugged me tight. It was gone 11pm, we were stood inside Miami International Airport and Mia had a one-way flight to Raleigh, NC booked.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, buddy." She smiled before we pulled away. I watched her walk towards the check-in desk as my phone began to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out to see 'Adam Cell' on CallerId and let out a light sigh while I walked back towards my car.

"Hey." I said as I pressed the green answer button on my cell.

"Hey Ash. You called me last night? I've got a missed call from you."

"Yeah. What is going on with you and Vickie?" I went straight to the point. "And _why_ did you propose to her when you're with Amy?" I opened the car and jumped in the drivers' seat, resting my head against the head rest.

"Amy broke up with me. I thought she would have told you."

"No, she didn't." I haven't spoken to Amy since Tuesday, and even then it was a quick phone call because she was going to sleep.

"She broke up with me on Wednesday because she thought something was going on with me and Vickie." His voice dipped into sadness as he thought of Amy. "But I'm with Vickie now…" He brightened up, becoming perky all of a sudden. "And I love her more than any other woman."

"You're an ass." I scoffed lightly, shaking my head at him.

"Why? Because I've found the woman I love most in the world?"

"You used to call Amy the woman you loved most in the world."

"Well things change. Vickie is my true love." He responded.

"I hope you're making the right decision, Adam." I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and looked at the shiny keys that were attached to the key ring.

"I know I am. I'll see you at the Bash on Sunday." He said, hanging up shortly after, not even allowing me to respond. _He could be such a jerk sometimes._ I thought as I put the car into drive.

_**

* * *

**_

MIA POV

In the early hours of Friday morning, my taxi pulled up in front of Matt's house, where Jeff was staying. I had been on a plane for a couple of hours, and now I was finally here just after 5am. I jumped out of the taxi and walked round to the trunk as the driver pulled out my suitcase. "Thanks." I handed him a 20 dollar note and then pulled my suitcase up the dark drive towards the house. In the distance I could see someone sitting on the steps of Matt's house. I sped up my walking pace as I approached the person. "Jeff." His head shot up and he immediately got up to walk to me.

"You're here." He said as he pulled me in for a tight hug and I rested my hands on his back. "It's all gone. Jack's gone." I froze and felt tears prick the back of my eyes at the mention of Jeff's loveable dog Jack.

"Come on. Let's just go inside." I tried to change the subject, try to lift Jeff spirits but it didn't work. Jeff's eyes were red and filled with sadness. He cupped my face, looking deep into my brown eyes before leaning down to meet his lips with mine.

"Thank you for coming here." He said as he pulled away. I kept my hands in his hoodie pockets and pulled him closer to me.

"Anything for you." I smiled up at him as a small smile appeared on his lips. Jeff wrapped an arm around my waist, I reached for my suitcase but Jeff whipped it away from me as if it weighed nothing. _Which is far from the truth, it probably weighed more than I did!_ Since I had been in a hurry to pack and board a plane, I just threw things in my suitcase. I wouldn't be surprised if I had forgotten my toothbrush! He craned his head down and smiled at me as we walked up the steps towards Matt's large house.

_**

* * *

**_

ASHLEY POV

"I'm out. My match is up next." CM Punk finished off stretching for his match and headed for the door of the locker room he was sharing with Randy tonight.

"Good luck!" I shouted after him and watched him shut the door behind him. "I'm pissed that Natalya didn't win." I pouted and turned my attention back towards the TV.

"Thought you liked Michelle?" Randy said as he turned to face me.

"Yeah, she's amazing. But I was rooting for Nattie to win." I stood up from the sofa and picked up my gym bag from my feet. Once I arrived at the arena with Beth, I had gone straight to Randy's room to watch the PPV until my match. "I better be going. My match is after Punk's and I gotta get ready. See ya." I slapped my hand with Randy and headed for the door.

"Good luck." I heard him say before I shut the door behind me. I walked through the hallways in the Nassau Coliseum in Long Island, NY heading in the direction of the women's locker room. I looked up at the locker room's I passed that were filled with WWE Superstars from all three rosters. I stopped walking when my eyes fell on a name that made my heart beat faster and a sad smile appear on my lips. I edged closer to John's locker room and thought about knocking._ Maybe I should just talk to him? _I thought and raised my hand to knock. _But that might cause another fight._ I dropped my hand back down to my side and sighed before walking on, disregarding the idea. I looked up as I heard footsteps coming in my direction, the tall blond Canadian had his iPod blasting 'Alter Bridge' and his gym bag was over his shoulder, he pulled out an earphone as he approached me.

"True love, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him with a short laugh.

"Ash c'mon. Gimme a break." He made a pleading look in my direction. "I've got a lot of pressure on me right now; I don't need you giving me a lecture too."

"I just can't believe you got _married_ to Vickie on Friday! And then cheated on her with Victoria?!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"It was a moment of weakness." Adam sighed.

"Then who do you love?"

"V-Vickie." He stammered, clearly unsure of himself. .

"You sure about that? Because your eyes say otherwise."

Adam sighed deeply, raking his hands through his hair. "What are you? My personal Dr. Phil?"

"Guess you could call me that." I chuckled lightly. "Listen, I've gotta go get ready for my match but I'll speak to you later." I patted him on the chest before brushing past him and walked into the women's locker room.

I walked in and sat down on the bench next to Natalya, leaning my back against the wall with a sigh. Nattie had already changed out of her ring clothes and into her street clothes. "Where's Mia?" Nattie asked me as she riffled through her gym bag, looking for something.

"She went up to NC to see Jeff after the FCW show on Thursday." I answered as I rested my gym bag on my lap.

"Why?"

"Jeff uhh…" I stuttered trying to think of something. "Had a surprise for her or something." I lied. "I watched your match in Randy's locker room. I'm sorry you didn't get the title but I know you'll get another shot at it." I smiled optimistically up at her as she found what she was looking for, her rental car keys.

"Thank you." She smiled down at me before putting her ring clothes back in her gym bag. "Alright, I'm headed back to the hotel now." She put her keys in her jeans pocket. "But good luck in your match and give Mickie's ass an extra kick from me." She chuckled.

"I will." I watched Nattie walk out the women's locker room and I continued to stare into space, since I had a good decent 15 minutes until my match, I didn't rush to get ready. I looked back at the door when I heard it click open and Mickie and Maria walked in, linking arms. Mickie had a scowl on her face while Maria grinned across towards me. I smiled back at Maria but then glared at Mickie. I stood up, turning my back to everyone else and moved my bag off my lap and onto the wooden bench. I quickly changed into skin tight black Lycra pants and a red tank top that stopped at my midriff. I pushed my feet into my black wrestling boots and then slipped black tube elbow pads on. I glanced at myself in the mirror close by me and studied my reflection before reaching into my gym bag and pulling out my make-up. Minutes later, I was satisfied with my black smoky eyes, making my green eyes stand out even more. I added a couple of coats of mascara to my lashes before letting my hair loose from its messy bun and watched it fall down my back in big blond waves. I glanced at the TV as I saw Punk raise the title high in Batista's face. Batista then turned the tables when he batista bombed him. I stuffed everything back into my bag before jogging out the door and down towards the curtain.

_

* * *

_

Michael Cole: Ashley up top!

_King: High risk on the top turnbuckle. _

I smirked to the crowd as Mickie got to her feet. Jumping off the turnbuckle, I aimed for a missile dropkick onto Mickie but instead Mickie moved out of the way just in time and my head slammed to the canvas and pain ran up and down my spine.

_Michael Cole: Ashley meeting nothing but canvas.  
__King: Here it comes! Tornado DDT from Mickie!  
__Michael Cole: Mickie hooks the leg and retains the title!! _

"You will never win my title from me." I heard Mickie snarl to me as she pinned me for the 3 count while I lay numb in the middle of the ring. She stood up as the referee raised her hand, the familiar clapping and drumming beats blasted into the arena and the crowd roared in approval.

"Here is your winner and _still_ WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!" I rolled out of the ring and rubbed the back of my head as I walked up the ramp backwards, continuing to stare down at the ring. I glared at Mickie before I walked through the curtain and wondered aimlessly through the hallways towards the locker room, in no hurry.

* * *

I hugged my black zip-up hoodie to my body as I deliberated whether to go and check on John. It had been 10 minutes since the end of his match and without thinking about it again, I got up and walked out the women's locker room. I was still in my ring gear as my match was before his. I walked towards the trainers' room where I presumed John would be if he listened to the ref's who advised him to get checked out.

When I got there, the door was already open and I looked in to see John shirtless sitting on the examination table with cuts and bruises over his torso and his left elbow in white bandages. I knocked lightly on the door frame and John looked up and saw me.

"It's alright." John nodded to the trainer and the trainer walked past me by the door.

"Hey." I walked inside and closed the door behind me and then leaned against the door. "How are you?"

"I've had worse than this." He responded as I walked closer to him and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I smiled as John chuckled.

"Jinx." We smiled at each other. "I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just, it happened before us so I figured it didn't matter."

"And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk about it. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I guess I was jealous that he had a part of you, I don't have." He locked eyes with me.

"Yet." A smile appeared on my lips as John referred to me wanting to wait until we had sex. "But you've got me. He doesn't."

John reached out and pulled me towards him. I stood between his legs and he smiled at me as he rested his hands on my hips. "I've missed you this week."

"I've missed you too." I replied as he pulled me closer to his body and kissed me softly before pulling away.

"Now when are we gonna get to this make-up sex?" He raised an eyebrow playfully at me before breaking into a dimple-showing irresistible smile.

"Down boy." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. John snaked his arms around my waist before leaning in and kissing me deeply.

* * *

I cuddled into John's chest while he rested an arm loosely around my waist. We had just come back from the PPV and after going into the room I had been sharing with Beth, I left her note saying I was in John's room tonight, I rolled my suitcase out and then into John's room. I had changed into black cotton shorts and one of John's old t-shirts before collapsing on the bed next to him. My phone buzzed on the nightstand and I rolled over, moving out of John's hold and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I stood up from the double bed and walked over to the small sofa.

"Hey, it's me." Mia's voice said through the phone as I dropped myself onto the comfy sofa. "Did I wake you?"

"No." I lied. "It's okay. What's up?"

"Just to say I don't think I'm gonna be at RAW this Monday, but I haven't got any matches planned so I don't think anyone will mind."

"Okay. How's Jeff?"

"Let's just say, I'd be lying if I said he was fine." Her sad voice replied. "I just don't know what to say to him, it's a difficult situation."

"I'm sure you're doing loads for him just being there. Y'know?" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah. You talk to John?"

"Yeah, we're good now. Apologized, kissed and now in the same bed together. I'd say we're back to normal." I laughed softly.

"Good." I could almost see her smiling. "Now they're won't be any more awkwardness." She laughed. "I've gotta go, I just wanted to tell you about Monday. But umm I'll call you again soon."

"Okay. Give Jeff a hug from me." I smiled.

"I will." She lightly laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said before I hung up and stood up from the sofa. I placed my phone back on the nightstand before lifting back the sheets and crawling into bed. I smiled at John lying in nothing but boxers as his eyes peeled open.

"Who was that?" He asked sleepily.

"Mia." I snuggled back into John as he pulled me closer to him. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind being woken by you." I pressed my lips against his. "Especially if I'm being woken like that." He continued with a pleased smile before leaning in and kissing me again. John wrapped an around my waist while I snuggled into his chest again. My eyes grew heavy as they fell shut, I felt him plant a kiss on the top of my head before I drifted off into a happy sleep.

**A/N: A fluffy cute ending :) Alright, so WWE(dot)com announced that Cena is out with a herniated disk, had surgery and it went well. I'm kinda p-ssed because now my two favorite guys are out injuries: Orton and Cena. In my opinion, RAW just isn't the same without them! Now I'm kind of on edge on how to continue this fic, do I go AU and keep Cena on RAW or do I put him out on injury for however long he is out for. Thing is…sources saying he's out indefinitely and that's not good in fan-fic land. Help? Please review!**

**MASSIVE THANK YOU'S to: xXParieceXx, RKO.I.F, JohnCenaFan, ChainGangShorty54, gurl42069, iNdy MiLk, Jeff and Jerichos girl and Twilight1243 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are completely amazing! :) Thank you. **

**xXParieceXx- Aww, I hope you get better soon :) Everyone seems to like a jealous John lol I was originally thinking 100 chaps, so yeah I think I'm gonna aim for that one. Thank you so much, glad you love it :) **

**RKO.I.F- Thanks :) I know, Jeff's house fire was a tragedy for him. And he lost his dog and everything that was in there :( But on the positive side, I'm rooting for him to win the Scramble at Unforgiven for the WWE title :) He more than deserves it. Thank you :)**

**JohnCenaFan- Thank you! :)**

**ChainGngShorty54- Thanks! :)**

**iNdy MiLk- More Mia POV coming up in the next chapter :) Thanks!**

**Gurl42069- Thank you :) No, he didn't do anything stupid.**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl- Thanks :) I do like a jealous John ;)**

**Twilight1243- lol That would have been priceless :) More Mia's POV coming up in the next chapter!**

_**Up next: Morning after with John and Ashley in NY, morning after with Jeff and Mia in NC :) Drive to Connecticut, and just 24 hours after the Bash, Raw comes live with a whole lotta action ;) Also Ashley meets John's dad after RAW. Please review! :D**_


	52. With You

_**MIA POV  
**_"Morning beautiful." A strong southern accent woke me. My eyes fluttered open to see Jeff next to me.

"Morning." I smiled. "What time is it?"

"About 10am." He lay there, his arm under my neck as I rested my arm across his chest naturally, cuddling into him for warmth. We were lying on a double bed in the spare room in Matt's house, which Jeff had seemingly adopted since the fire. Matt had tried to make the room feel more like Jeff's home for him by putting pictures Matt had of Jeff and people in there and other homey touches.

"We only fell asleep at like…" I tried to think of the time but my memory was blank.

"4am." Jeff finished for me. "You do ramble a lot." He chuckled.

"I do not." I playfully slapped him on the chest.

"You do, babe." He smirked. "But don't worry it's cute." I smiled as I curled back up under the covers next to Jeff, still dressed in our clothes from last night. It was Monday morning, and I had been here about 3 days. Last night, we had both been seduced to lots of coffee, which explains why we stayed up so late. Talking about things like the fire to RAW and SmackDown backstage gossip, from TNA to music, and past relationships and family to sex. It had been one of longest conversations in one sitting we had and I had loved every minute of it. It was like I had got to know more about Jeff than I already knew.

"What are you doing today?"

"I've gotta go see the insurance people about the house." He sighed.

"Want me to come? Or am I gonna be hanging out with Matt today?"

"You make it sound like I'm your babysitter or something." He laughed as he turned the TV on and flicked through the channels.

"No." I laughed lightly. "If you want moral support, I'll come or I can train with Matt if you wanna do it on your own. Either way, I'll be happy." I smiled supportively up at Jeff as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah, you with me would be nice. Thank you." He kissed the top of my head as I sat up with him, leaning against the bed head. "Then we could go blow off some steam and train."

"Getting that aggression out?" I questioned him, knowing how he sort of felt. I used to get like that, when everything just gets too much and you just need to let it all out. _By punching something._ I thought with a content smile. _It always worked for me!_

"Yeah." He replied simply before he turned to me with a loving look in his eyes. He placed his hand under my chin and raised my head to brush his lips with mine. "I love you." He said as our eyes locked and my heart skipped a beat. "And I'm thankful to have a girl like you in my life."

"I love you, too." I said before he pressed his lips against mine and I smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**_ASHLEY POV_**  
Something moved next to me and I opened my eyes to see John waking up as sunlight streamed through the thin white curtains of the hotel room in New York. "Morning." I mumbled to him with a smile as he sat up and stretched.

"Morning, baby." He smiled a dimple showing smile and I pulled him back down to the pillows and snuggled into him again. He chuckled as I pulled the cover up nearly all of my body. "Cold?"

"Mm-Hmm." I murmured before he wrapped an arm around my shoulder in attempt to warm me up.

"You realize we're gonna have to leave soon right?" He chuckled as I looked up at him, his blue eyes connecting with my green ones.

"Yeah." I responded while his cell phone began to ring.

"Wake-up call." He reached over me to get to the nightstand.

"No." I groaned as I wrapped my arms around him trying to stop him from answering it. He rolled back over with his cell phone in hand and a smile on his face.

"It's Orton, that's twice he's called."

"Booty call?" I joked as a smile played on his lips.

"No." He chuckled. "He probably just wants to tell me about another girl he hooked up with or something." He shrugged.

"In that case, don't worry about it." I took the phone away from him with a small laugh.

"Gimme that." He smiled before he took the cell phone away from me and began to ring Randy back. "Orton, what's up?...yeah, I know…Okay, just tell me about the girl later…See you in the lobby in 30, man." He flipped the phone shut. "We gotta leave for Connecticut."

"We should of just drove there last night and saved all this hassle." I made a valid point and sat upright.

"But you didn't suggest that last night." He jumped out of bed, stood up and stretched. He turned around and caught me starring. "And you told me not to stare." He chuckled while making a 'tut tut' sound. I flung my legs out of bed and sat down beside my suitcase while John showered. I glanced at the clock on the hotel wall. 10:15am.

* * *

"I spy a hung over Orton." I announced in a cheerful tone, grinning across at Randy who was slouched on a chair in the lobby with his hat pulled over his eyes. He glanced up at me and shot me death glares at my too-cheerful tone.

"I'm gonna sign us out." John pecked me on the lips before leaving his suitcase with me and Randy and then walked over to the reception desk where other WWE Superstars were signing out.

"I know why you're happy today." He mumbled, raising his hat off his eyes slightly.

"Yeah. Thank you for talking to him, Killer." I smiled at him and perched on the top of my suitcase facing him.

"Okay, seeing as I did something for you. Can you do something for me?" He tried to smile an innocent pleading look in my direction but I just wasn't buying the whole innocent smile that was so un-Orton.

"What?"

"Get me some aspirin." He groaned before dropping back into the chair, leaving me to laugh as I threw him a fresh bottle of water and some aspirin out of my bag. "Thanks." He swallowed the aspirin quickly, chugging nearly the whole bottle of water down after it.

"Take it you had a long night." I winked at him.

"Oh yeah." He grinned.

"You dirty little boy." I shook my head with a smile. "Who is she? And tell me she's not still in your hotel room."

"No, she left when I got up. She was a model from LA, here in New York on business." He sighed taking another chug of water. "Dark brown hair, gorgeous eyes and a perfect body. And she was also amazing in-" I cut him off.

"Alright. Tell the rest to John." I stood up not wanting to hear the rest of Randy's little sex story. Randy let out a chuckle just as John rejoined us.

"What's so funny?" John asked, watching Randy who had a pleased smirk on his face.

"Nothing. Randy will tell you on the way to Connecticut." I patted him on the chest as I watched Beth leave with Jillian, Katie Lea and Paul Burchill. I glanced around the lobby and saw Mickie James leaving with Lillian Garcia and Kelly Kelly. _I miss Mia._

"Ready to go?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Shad and JTG stood beside John. _Please do not tell me I'm going to be stuck in a car for about 4 hours with four guys with ego's the size of France?_

"All set." Randy confirmed smirking down at me as he patted me on the back in a guy way. I grimaced and pulled my green and white trucker hat over my face. _I want Mia back._

* * *

"I think I need to hang out with Orton more if he gets girls like that." Shad chuckled with JTG from the middle row of seats behind John and Randy who were up front. _Thank God for 6 seaters._ Even though we were only 5 people, we had a big people carrier and I had opted for the lonely back seat. I had been dozing in and out of sleep, catching little bits of their conversations even though I had my iPod playing. I pulled out my Sidekick cell phone from my front pocket of my skinny jeans and began to text Trish who was in an airport today. _I think. _I had chosen to wear skinny jeans, white tank top, brown Uggs with a trucker hat. I had my feet propped up on the back seat, so I was stretched out but still sitting upright with my back against the window.

" _In car with CT, John and Randy on way to Connecticut. Help, their ego's need so much room, having trouble breathing! Ax" _I texted to Trish, praying that she would reply immediately. Minutes later my phone let out a beep.

"_lol Aww sweetie. Good luck I couldn't even last one hour alone with just Randy! Where's Mia? Still with Jeff? Boarding plane to Cologne, Germany. Talk soon x" _She texted back. I sighed deeply, trying to drown out the conversation of girls.

"_Yep in NC still. Praying for a miracle that this journey is over soon. Speak to you soon :) Miss you x" _I texted back, knowing she wouldn't be able to text back because she'd be on the plane. I slided my phone shut and sighed deeply, which obviously caught Randy's attention.

"How you doing back there, Ash?" Randy craned his head round to look at me with an amused look.

"I'm alive." I smiled back.

"Well that's something." He smiled to me. John chuckled as he continued to drive through the streets of Connecticut searching for our hotel.

_

* * *

_

_King: I think the back of Kelly's head hit that turnbuckle hard.  
Michael Cole: As you can see on the replay, Ashley lifted Kelly off her feet and carried her across the ring, and then rammed her back into that turnbuckle! Ouch._

I waited for Kelly to stand up. I crouched down waiting as the crowd booed expecting that 'Ashes to Ashes' was coming up. I surprised them when I delivered an enzugiri and Kelly fell to the canvas face first after my foot connected with the back of her head.

_Michael Cole: An enzugiri delivered perfectly by Ashley.  
__King: That may be it for Kelly Kelly._

I flipped her over, hooked the leg and watched as the ref slammed his hand to the mat 3 times.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore  
_

I stood up as the referee raised my hand up in victory, a smirk appeared on my lips as my hand was released from the ref and I stood over Kelly's body as if I would do something. The ref checked on Kelly as I slowly swung my legs over the second rope keeping my eyes glued on Kelly, I then jumped down off the apron. It had been a relatively easy win, even though Kelly Kelly had improved a lot over the last couple of months. She was athletic and fast but not fast enough to avoid that powerful kick to the back of the head.  
_  
Cause I've lost my innocence  
And I'm a stranger, A life changer  
I'm a man thats not afraid of danger  
I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail  
Because I'm not afraid to derail_

I walked backwards up the ramp with the same trademark smirk. My music abruptly stopped and was replaced by a huge pop from the crowd I looked around confused and was knocked off my feet immediately by Mickie. My head slammed against the steel ramp and I squirmed, clutching the back of my head in pain. "Bitch." I muttered out loud as I stood weakly up and saw Mickie come at me with a punch. I ducked under it just in time, she turned around and walked right into the superkick I delivered. I laid a couple of punches on her while she was down and then suddenly the crowd began to cheer wildly for the Intercontinental Champion who ran down the ramp to Mickie's aid. I backed away from Mickie and Kofi, He walked closer to me as Mickie stood up and the cheers soon changed to boo's. The Legend Killer ran down the ramp and I smirked as Randy hit the RKO on Kofi on the steel ramp as Kofi turned around. A referee ran down as I walked past a slow moving Mickie and Kofi and stood by Randy on the ramp as eerie music floated through the arena causing the boo's to increase. The referee made Mickie and Kofi move into the ring for their match against Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella. I slapped hands with Beth as she passed me, heading to the ring and Randy and I disappeared backstage.

"Thanks Killer." I smiled over at him, giving him a pat on the back.

"Anytime. I want that title from Kofi though." He eyes became focused as I began to think about the Women's Championship Belt that still remained in Mickie's hands.

* * *

After sliding my feet into my flip flops, I straightened the ruffles out of my orange tank top before pulling cell phone out of my light blue jean shorts. RAW had finished about half an hour ago and I was showered and changed after my match, the only person left in the women's locker room was Beth. I put my ring clothes back into my gym bag as Beth sat down on the bench with her phone in her hand.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Beth asked me.

"Probably room service food and sleep. Why?"

"Because Katie is persistent on arranging this girls night in with Layla, Jillian and me. She wanted you there too, as do I because there is no way I'm going to last the night with those three alone." She explained as I laughed and sat down on the bench.

"Strength in numbers. Alright, sounds like fun."

"Good. You wanna catch a lift with me back to the hotel?" Her phone let out a beep.

"Umm yeah sure. I'm just gonna go say bye to John and I'll meet you back here?"

"Okay." She waved me off as I skipped out the door and down the corridor to John's corridor. I knocked three times and seconds later, John swung the door open with a bright smile.

"Hey you." I smiled up at him.

"Hey gorgeous." He leant down and pecked my lips quickly before opening the door wider. I walked in and saw a man a recognized as John's dad sitting on the couch with a smile.

"Oh hi." I smiled across at him and he stood up.

"Dad, this is Ashley. Ashley this is my dad, Fabo." John wrapped an arm around my waist as his dad extended and hand out towards me.

"John's told me a lot about you." He chuckled as I shook his hand.

"All good I hope." I elbowed John playfully who smiled.

"We were gonna get some food downtown. Wanna join us?" John asked me.

"I would love to but Beth just asked me to have a girls night in with the others tonight. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled down at me.

"Yep." I agreed. "It was really nice meeting you Mr. Cena."

"Call me Fabo, everyone else does." He smiled brightly at John and me. "And it was nice meeting you too, Ashley." He continued before John walked me to the door.

"Have fun tonight." I smiled before he leaned down and brushed his lips with mine. I winked at him before I skipped down the hallway back towards the women's locker room.

_**JOHN POV  
**_"You seem happy son." My dad said as I shut the door and picked up my bag.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled, thinking of Ashley. "What did you think of her?"

"If you love her, that's all that matters but she seems perfect for you." Fabo smiled as he clapped me on the back before we walked out the door. A smile appeared on my face as I thought of Ashley and how I did love her. _I just hadn't said it. I would have, but there just hasn't been the perfect time._

**A/N: So John loves her? Cue the Aww's :) So I shall be aiming to do 100 chaps and this story will be going mega AU because John and his injury. Has anyone else noticed that (if neither of them gets injured again) both Cena and Orton are on track to be returning at the same time? I'm thinking at Survivor Series since its John's hometown and also one of the four biggest PPV's of the year! I certainly can't wait to get them back, I miss em already :) Please review!! :) **

**BIG Thank you's to: xXParieceXx, Jeff and Jerichos girl, RKO.I.F, iNdy MiLk, JohnCenaFan, ChainGangShorty54 and Twilight1243 for their awesome reviews! I love them all, you guys are what is keeping this fic alive! :D Thank you!**

**xXParieceXx- I find Jealous John cute too :) Ugh, it sucks that he's out for that long. Thank you for your input :) mostly everyone who reviewed said not to put it in and I realized that it would throw the whole thing off considering the ideas I had for this fic :) Thank you! :)**

**Jeff and Jerichos girl- Thanks :) 2-4 months sucks :(**

**RKO.I.F- I'm really am pulling for Jeff at Unforgiven, but I have a slight feeling that it'll either be MVP, Jeff Hardy or Triple H retains. I don't see Shelton or Kendrick getting it officially. John will stay on in the story, just means it'll be mega AU. Yep, that's what I'm doing with Randy. I didn't want to lose Randy since I love writing him, yeah I'm realzing that now. The story wouldn't be the same if I added the injury. Thank you! :)**

**iNdy MiLk- Randy is out on injury cause he re-bropke his clavicle in a motorbike accident, and yeah his wife had their baby while he was out on injury. I just miss having the Legend Killer on RAW :( Thank you! :) They'll be regular Mia POV now in each chapter, since I've realized everyone loves her! Lol**

**JohnCenaFan- Thank! :) It's absolutely not the same without them! 3 or 4 months and they'll both be back, that's all I'm thinking :)**

**ChainGangShorty54- Thanks! :) lol Lucky lucky lucky Pittsburgh. **

**Twilight1243- Thank you! :) They will have sex soon ;)**


	53. SmackDown Diva For a Week

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"So what's going on with you and Santino?" I sat across from Beth at the top of bed while she was stretched across the bottom of the bed. Jillian, Layla and Katie were sat on the couch watching some horror movie, Beth and I had been talking since midnight and it was now edging towards 3am.

"Nothing. Just a storyline. Vince saw that we were good friends backstage and decided to turn it into a romance storyline." She continued as she dipped her spoon into a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, ordered from room service.

"Shame. Glamerella could have been very interesting off-screen." I said as we both broke out into laughter.

"Glamerella. I like it." She smiled.

"I feel like I'm 12 again at a slumber party." I chuckled, glancing around the room that was full of laughing happy girls.

"You and me both." She laughed. "So how are you and John doing now, after your short fight?"

"I think we're back to normal." I took a bite of my slice of pizza.

"What is it?" she asked, sensing that I holding something back.

I took a deep breath before looking up at Beth. "I dunno. I just… wish I knew more about his ex-girlfriends."

"Have you seen him with other girls? Is that it?"

"No. Yeah. No, I mean." I paused and sighed while a smile spread across my face and Beth laughed in amusement. "It's just that I've seen him with his most recent ex-girlfriend at a couple of past shows and I thought he would have told me about her by now, but he hasn't."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time. Or maybe he doesn't know that you know about her." She made a valid point; John doesn't know that I know about Rachel.

"Okay. Change of subject." I took a quick swig of beer. "Do you actually realize how unhealthy we are being tonight? Beer, pizza and Ben and Jerry's ice cream." We both broke into laughter as I collapsed my back against pillows on the double bed. While Jillian, Katie and Layla continued to laugh and watch the movie.

* * *

**_MIA POV_**  
"Yeah, I talked to Vickie and she said yes and approved me being here tonight. I'm gonna be doing a backstage interview with someone and then later I'll definitely be in a match, although I'm not sure who will be in the match as well but…oh well. I don't care I'm on cloud nine right now." I said to Ashley through the phone. It was Tuesday night and I was backstage at the SmackDown taping in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

"So how's Jeff doing now?" Ashley asked, her voice full of concern for her friend.

"He's doing better. He decided to come back on the road with SmackDown because he wanted to keep himself busy until the house starts to get re-built and I offered to tag along. And here I am." I smiled brightly looking around the locker room I was sharing with Jeff for tonight. I had changed into a silver sequined dress that stopped above my knees and wore black heels, to make my 5'7 self taller. I had a quick meeting with Vickie earlier and she had told me to look presentable and attractive for the interview.

"Have you been told who you're interviewing yet?"

"Nope. Vickie just said someone will come and get me near the start of the show for the interview. So I guess I'll find out then. Alright, I gotta go and finish off getting ready but I'll call you soon."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too." I flipped my phone shut and tossed it on the couch before releasing my chestnut brown locks from its ponytail and allowing them to flow down my back in loose waves. After finishing off applying my make-up, I heard the door click open and Jeff walked in.

"Hey, babe." He pecked me on the lips quickly before searching his bag for his arm bands. "You look beautiful, thought you had a match later." He said, glancing at me while sliding his black and white arms bands over each arm.

"I do but I'm interviewing a mystery person so Vickie told me to dress up." I twirled around with a smile as Jeff approached me.

"Well I hope this mystery guest keeps his hands to himself because you're all mine." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine with a smile.

"I'll have to tell him about my jealous boyfriend then." I smirked as Jeff let out a hearty chuckle. "Are you going for your segment with MVP?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Yeah." he sighed, obviously not looking forward to it. "They've just finsihed setting up the ring for it now, so I'm gonna head down there."

"Okay." I smiled before pecking him on the lips. I watched him walk out the door, and then dropped myself onto the couch and turned on the TV, watching the live feed from the arena which wouldn't air until Friday night. Minutes later, Jeff burst into the arena and the crowd erupted in cheers.

* * *

"Woah, hold on a second. This is my MVP lounge. I ask the questions. Not you, Alright?" MVP walked around the middle of the ring before turning back to Jeff. "What we need to talk about is your risk taking behavior." Jeff cocked his head sideways and waited for what MVP was going to say. "Now, Jeff. You're emotional expressive individual. You're an artist. You wear your emotions on your sleeve. And I can see you're internally wrestling with some personal issues…of guilt maybe?" I could see where this was going and I didn't like it. MVP was crossing the line. The screen focused on Jeff mouthing the words 'What you talking about?' I continued to watch the screen in the locker room.. "Guilt over the fact that you're responsible about the fact that your behavior probably cost you the life of your very good friend, your homie, your dog." He crossed the line in an instant and I froze, knowing Jeff was ready to explode on the power ranger. "What's his name again? Your dog." The screen focused on Jeff as he looked around the ring.

"Jack." Jeff said proudly into the microphone.

"Jack." The power ranger repeated. "That's right. You feel responsible for Jack's death. Because your reckless and irresponsible behavior, you feel it's your fault." MVP went on as he pointed at Jeff with no remorse for his words.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're not only a jerk but a psychiatrist?" Jeff narrowed his eyes at MVP, waiting for him to respond.

"No, Jeff, I'm not a jerk or a psychiatrist." MVP said as I scoffed. _Could've fooled me._ "I'm from the streets and I know when someone is looking and feeling guilty."

"You don't know me, cuz."

"I know that you're feeling guilty because your reckless and irresponsible behavior cost you someone very near and dear to you. And it's a matter of fact Jeff that people say you're ruining your career with your behavior. And it's a matter of fact we can go a little further into that Jeffery. Let's talk about the fact that, you are reckless." _And you, MVP, are a jerk. _"And you are in detriment to everyone around you, your friends your family." Jeff shook his head lightly at MVP's words. "You are throwing your career down the drain. And it's because of that Jeff that you will never, ever be WWE Champion. Never." _And you will? _I thought. Jeff deserved to be champion way more than MVP did. Simply put. "No, no, no. You know what it is Jeff? Unlike _these _people, I don't believe that, quote 'I will never be suspended again.'"

"You know what? I won't. I'll be released." Jeff retorted calmly.

"That's what I'm talking about. That laze attitude right there. 'I'll be released.' See you don't care about your career. You don't care about these people because you wanna do whatever Jeff wants to do. And you know what? That's fine, if you wanna throw your career away. It's gonna happen." Jeff shook his head again. "And you won't have anyone to blame but yourself. But you need to wake up and look in the mirror and realize that you are a professional and you need start acting like a professional and more than that you're a grown man and you need to come to terms with your issues and accept responsibility for your actions. And I know that this whole thing has got to be burning you up inside."

"Hey man, I'm very thankful I have a second chance and if anyone should know about second chances, it's you." Jeff stated as the crowd booed MVP. "And you're right, what you just said to me. It does burn me up inside." MVP backed away from Jeff.

"Settle down now, man." MVP murmured to Jeff. Jeff shoved him threw the ring ropes roughly and out onto the floor in front of the announce table.

"You make me sick!" Jeff shouted down at MVP in rage.

_JR: Jeff Hardy hearing enough._

10 minutes had passed since the segment ended and Jeff still hadn't returned to the locker room. I got to my feet and walked out the locker room after figuring where he would be. Walking through the busy halls of the arena, I then pushed open a set of double doors and saw the back of a rainbow colored head. I walked over and sat on the stone steps beside Jeff. I placed a hand on his knee and he put his hand on top of mine before I leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Just eliminate the power ranger in the battle royal." I said with a smirk as Jeff broke out into laughter.

"Power Ranger? You've been hanging out with Ashley too much." He smiled.

"Channel the anger into your match, babe." I murmured loud enough for Jeff to hear.

"Alright, coach." He kissed the top of my head as I heard the doors open behind us.

"Ms. Davis?" A stage technician appeared by the doors. "You have an interview scheduled with MVP now." I heard Jeff scoff and I looked at the stage technician in disbelief.

"Are you sure it's with him?"

"Yes, the General Manger said." He replied, still holding the door open.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." I said and watched him shut the door.

"Go on." Jeff urged as I groaned and got to my feet.

"Do I –" Jeff cut me off.

"Unfortunately, yes." He half-smiled in amusement. I turned and walked up the steps with Jeff behind me.

"But can't I just-"

"Go." Jeff opened the door and I grudgingly walked through it and to the interview area. "I'll be in the locker room watching and try not to swear." He pecked me on the lips with a smirk before I walked towards the camera crew guys. They instructed me on what type of questions I could ask him as I stood in front of the camera with a microphone in hand.

"My interview is with you? Hmm upgrade from Eve." I turned and saw MVP standing beside me, still in the clothes that he was wearing in the segment with Jeff. He smiled at me and I glared at him in response.

"Alright we ready to get this done?" The camera guy asked with an amused look. He could tell this was going to be entertaining. He signaled a 3, 2, 1 and then pointed at me. The camera zoomed in on my face as I heard the crowd roar in response as the interview was being aired on the TitanTron in the arena.

"I'm here, unfortunately, with MVP." I smiled as the camera paned out so MVP came into view. "MVP, what do you have to say about your segment with Jeff Hardy earlier on in the show?" I pointed the microphone in MVP's direction as he let out a small scoff.

"I have no remorse for what happened earlier." He replied confidently. "Jeff Hardy brought that on himself and it's his own fault for all those things happening to him. He even knows it. And it's his own reckless and irresponsible fault that he's throwing his career away. He won't win this Battle Royal because he doesn't have it in him to be WWE Champion." He finished and I held back the urge to punch him.

"And you do?" I couldn't stop the words escaping my mouth as MVP, pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at me. He turned on his heel and walked away from the interview area. I smirked into the camera proudly before speaking into the microphone with a smile. "I'm Mia Davis, your SmackDown Diva for a week and the main event Battle Royal is up next."

* * *

Jeff walked through the curtain, with a pissed off look in his eye. That look seemed to melt away as he locked eyes with me. We both met in a hug behind the curtain and I held onto him tightly, ignoring the sweat dripping off his body and onto mine. "You did amazing. You kept me on the edge of my seat the whole way through the match." I smiled up at him as we parted.

"Thanks." He half smiled. He cupped my face and pulled me towards him as I felt our lips meet in a kiss. He pulled away and looked down at his arm bands. He slided them both off his arms and put them on mine. I smiled as I looked down at them before I looked up and met Jeff's gaze. "Now go and make me proud." Jeff smiled at me brightly before jogging back towards the locker room to watch my match against Victoria. Minutes later, The Great Khali walked through the curtain and caught my eye, I squirmed under his gaze feeling very tiny and then felt relieved when Hunter walked through behind him. Khali walked off down the corridor as Hunter let out a hearty chuckle and approached me.

"Supporting Hardy tonight?" He smiled, gesturing to the arm bands.

"Of course." I raised my hands in the air with a smile.

"Saw your interview with the power ranger. Very entertaining." He laughed as I blushed slightly.

"Thanks. It's about time he had what was coming to him."

"Mia, you're on!" A crew member shouted towards me and I nodded in response.

"Good luck, Davis." Hunter gave my shoulder a small squeeze before walking down the hallway. I jumped up and down on the spot behind the curtain as Victoria appeared behind me. We smiled at each other as our hands met in a high five before I ran through the curtain and was met by a loud pop from the crowd as tribal beats from Kat DeLuna – Animal blasted into the arena.

"This is a Divas match set for one-fall, introducing first from Miami, Florida, Mia!"

_Are you wild and dirty like an animal  
Can you growl and scream like an animal  
Baby go, go, go like an animal  
Tear it up, make a mess like an animal_

I slapped the hands of the fans by the barricade before I walked up the steel steps and entered the ring via the bottom rope. I climbed up to the second turnbuckle and pointed out to the crowd who responded in louder cheers and smiled out to them. Since my interview with MVP, I had changed out of my silver dress and into blue Lycra pants and a white and blue layered bra type top, and now I also sported Jeff's black and white arm bands on each arm.

_JR: Mia coming over from RAW this week, making her SmackDown debut.  
__Mick Foley: She'll be facing a former Women's Champion. Will be a very interesting match. Mia's also wearing Jeff Hardy's arm bands. Something going on there?  
__JR: I don't know, maybe we'll find out later. _

_I aint the lady to mess with, Woo!_

"And introducing her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Victoria!"

I jumped down from the turnbuckle and watched Victoria jump into the ring. "Hardy arm bands bring me luck." I mumbled to myself out loud as the bell rang, signaling the start of the match.

* * *

_JR: A beautiful huracanrana by Mia.  
__Mick Foley: I'm really getting into this match, JR. Both these ladies from two different rosters and with two different styles of wrestling.  
__JR: Both unique and powerful individuals. _

An idea sparked in my head as I stepped onto the ring apron and climbed the turnbuckle and stood on the top. The roar from the crowd was deafening, it got even louder as I raised the gun hand symbol to the air before flipping off the top into a Swanton Bomb onto Victoria. I hooked her leg and listened to the crowd while they counted along with the ref as he slammed his hand to the mat 3 times. I smiled as the ref raised my hand to the air and my music blasted into the SmackDown arena for the second time tonight.

**A/N: A very Mia/Jeff based chapter. I have to say I **_**LOVED**_** writing the interview bit :) The more I wrote in this chapter, the more I started to think about moving Mia to SmackDown, I know that would leave Ashley best friend-less but I did love writing this chapter. It was an extra long chapter for all you Mia/Jeff fans :) I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! :) **

**A BIG thank you to: RKO.I.F, xXParieceXx, ChainGangShorty54, iNdy MiLk, JohnCenaFan, Jeff Hardy is Rad and Twilight1243 for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock! Thank you for your amazing reviews! :D**

**RKO.I.F- I am pulling for Jeff 100 percent :) Yeah Randy said in an interview that he'd like to go back to working with Cena. But I just can't wait for Randy to return, him being at RAW last night was awesome! I think I can see a team forming between Rhodes, DiBiase and Randy though. Thank you! :) Yep, he loves her :)**

**xXParieceXx- Funny you should say that because I just wrote the chapter with him saying those three words to her :) and one of your ideas is sort of in there ;) AU means Alternate Universe, so basically I'm not going to the storylines on RAW since John is out on injury I'll have to make up matches for him. Hope that helps :) Thank you so much! :D**

**ChainGangShorty54- LOL damn, you are lucky and thank you for that visual ;) lol that would definitely be every girl's fantasy. Thank you! :)**

**iNdy MiLk- Sorry, I dunno what bike he has. Hope you liked this very Mia based chapter then :) I solidly agree with you! After last night's RAW, I realized just how much I missed him. About him being heel or turning face, he said in a British interview with WrestleCast that he hated being a babyface so I doubt he'd turn face. I wouldn't want him to turn face either :) He suits the heel role waaaay better!**

**JohnCenaFan- Thanks! :) Very cute moment. Well fingers crossed, He's on set to returning at Survivor Series, only 4 months away! **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- Everyone loved that moment lol Yep, Mia over at SD this week with Jeff. I really miss Jeff on RAW but he's doing awesome over on SD. How come you don't watch SD much? Jeff's there! Lol Thank you!! :) **

**Twilight1243- Thank you so much! :) Randy is hot, and yeah I love writing Randy/Ashley moments! lol it's good to guy friends like that, I myself have some like that and they are just awesome guys. Yepp 100 chaps is my aim :) and then be on the lookout for the sequel which I have loads of ideas for! :)**

_**Up next: Mia and Jeff get some alone time in NC, John helps Ash sort out her car insurance ;) and Randy and John have a guy talk. Please review!! :)**_


	54. Insurance Thank You's

_**MIA POV  
**_"And cut!" Matt shouted with a smile. We were back in North Carolina after being on the road with SmackDown since Monday. It was 7.30pm on a Friday night and we had just finished filming an episode of 'The Hardy Show' I skipped over to Jeff and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How'd I do in my acting debut?" I joked, flashing a movie star smile.

Jeff chuckled and pulled me closer. "Amazing." He kissed my forehead before allowing me to skip away to Matt and Shannon and give them both a high five.

"Alright you two try to stay out of trouble while we're out." Shannon winked at us as I let out a laugh.

"Where are you guys off to?" I asked, stopping them from leaving.

"We're going to a bar with some of the guys. Later!" I heard the door slam shut and then two arms snaked around my waist.

"And now I've got you all to myself." Jeff announced with a smirk before lightly kissing my neck. He turned me around to face him and then lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laughed when he ran up the stairs to spare room Jeff and I had been staying in for nearly a week. He pushed the door open, shutting it behind him before I dropped down to my feet as Jeff's lips met mine. I felt his hands trace my stomach before finding the zip of my denim shorts, he unzipped them and I felt them fall to the floor. Falling to the bed in a heap, I pulled Jeff closer and met his lips again while my hands found their way to the hem of his black wifebeater. Pulling it off his body I threw it in a crumpled heap on the floor before our lips crashed together again

* * *

"How you feeling?" Jeff ran his finger through my chestnut brown hair as my head rested on his chest.

"Happy." I smiled, feeling Jeff kiss the top of my head. "Bit hungry." I heard him chuckle. "But happy." I looked up at Jeff and brushed my lips against his. "But…Food can wait." I mumbled before Jeff pulled me closer and food was quickly forgotten.

_**

* * *

**_

JOHN POV

I opened the door to mine and Ashley's shared locker room at the houseshow on Saturday night, thinking she was asleep as I left her. To my amusement, she was already in her ring gear sitting on the floor with papers spread out in front of her and her long blond hair falling down her back perfectly. She looked cute even with a deadly concentrated look on her face. With her match up soon against Kelly Kelly, I was wondering why she was sat around reading and not stretching. I walked further into the room and shut the door loud enough to catch her attention. Her head shot up in fright when the door slammed shut.

"Jeez! You jackass!" Her eyes were wide as I laughed. I dropped myself down onto the floor and sat opposite to Ashley and leant my back against the couch.

"What are you doing?" I picked up one of the sheets that were scattered in front of her and glanced at it.

"Trying to sort out my car insurance." Ashley ran a hand through her hair, looking confused as she looked at the sheets again.

"Ash, it isn't rocket science. Which type of insurance do you want?"

She smiled across at me. "You say it as if you just pick A, B or C. That's not how it works."

"Then how does it work?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed before crawling across the papers to me. She cuddled into my chest before looking up at me with pleading eyes. "Help me?"

I chuckled. "Okay, let's see." I picked up a sheet of paper with lots of writing on it as Ashley tried to explain what it meant.

10 minutes later, we had figured out how it works. Well I figured it out, Ashley was still confused by it all and just wanted to get the cheapest one.

"But that ones cheaper." She pointed to a sheet in my hand as I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders and held the sheet closer to her.

"Yeah but that one does nothing. This one…" I lifted up a sheet. "Will cover you for everything. Even if someone damages the car or you have a crash, they'll replace or repair the car with the insurance. Yes, it's more money but it'll be worth it. Trust me." I smiled down at Ashley.

"Okay." Ashley sat forward and filled out the sheet that I had suggested. Once she finished filling it out, I watched her stand up and gather up the rest of the sheets and then put them back in the plastic wallet. "Thank you." She smiled down at me before leaning down and pecking me on the lips quickly.

"That isn't a proper thank you." I pouted, knowing it would work on Ashley.

Ashley chuckled and then moved closer to me before straddling my hips, while I remained on the floor with my back against the couch and a smile on my face. She pressed her lips against mine, kissing me deeply while my hands wrapped around her back and pulled her closer. "Thank you." She said with a smile as she pulled away.

"That's more like it." A pleased smile spread across my lips. "You know, I like having our own room at shows. Means no-one will barge in when I do this." She giggled before I pulled her closer and kissed her.

"What's up, people!" Randy's voice called out as he stormed into the room and I let out a frustrated groan.

"Orton!" I shouted at him.

"What?" He looked at us innocently. "Oh. Sorry. Can't you guys just get a room?"

"We do. You're in it." I turned to him and glared.

I felt Ashley put her hand on my face and she made me face her. "Be nice." She kissed me quickly before jumping up from my lap. While Ashley grabbed her folder full of insurance stuff and then put it back in her gym bag, I stood up and looked for my cell phone. Randy and I were the main event tonight so we had a while to go until our match.

"Oh yeah, Ashley you're match is up next." He smiled across at Ashley as a panic stricken look crossed her face.

"And you didn't think to tell me that when you got in?!" She demanded.

"Hey! At least I'm telling you at all!" He threw his hands up in the air while Ashley let out a frustrated groan and opened the door.

"Good luck." I slapped her ass with a smirk. She let out a gasp and turned to me with a small laugh before jogging out the door. I dropped down onto the sofa as Randy's gaze was fixed on the TV and I let out a relaxed sigh.

"You still haven't had sex with her have you?" He smirked knowingly.

"What?"

"Sex. With Ashley?"

"No, man. And it's not even about that."

"Must be the longest you've gone without sex _and_ you have a girlfriend." Randy laughed.

"Yeah but do you know what's better than sex? Anticipation."

"Whatever you wanna believe, man." Randy clapped me on the back while I shook my head in disbelief of how shallow Randy could be at times.

**A/N: A cute fluffy chapter, for both pairs, and a bit of guy talk at the end :) I've posted a poll about the brand you would like Mia on, Raw or SmackDown. So head over to my page and vote for where you would like to see Mia, staying on RAW or moving to SmackDown? You guys decide! :) Please review!! :D**

**A **_**HUGE**_** thank you to: xXParieceXx, JohnCenaFan, RKO.I.F, iNdy MiLk and Jeff Hardy girl duh for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are amazing and so are your reviews :) I love each one!**

**xXParieceXx- Yep :) your idea is in the SummerSlam Chapter! Look out for it :) Everyone seems to love Mia/Jeff bits! Aww, thank you so much! That seriously means so much to me, Thank you :D**

**JohnCenaFan- Thanks! :) Me too! RAW, to me, just isn't the same without Cena **_**and**_** Orton!**

**RKO.I.F- If you can't watch the ppv then they'll be highlights of it on RAW and SD so you wont miss much. The interviews that Randy does are amazing, because he's so open about everything from his behavior backstage to what he thinks of all the people on the roster. I can safely say, when I watched RAW and heard Randy's theme start I was bouncing up and down with happiness, him showing up just goes to show how much everyone has missed him and the pop he got was awesome. I was beginning to think he was becoming babyface when he started insulting the heels but then came Punks insult and he pretty much guaranteed he's staying heel. You can vote on the poll on my homepage thingy about Mia's status on SD or RAW :) Thank you! :)**

**iNdy MiLk- I agree with you, he is an awesome heel! Quite possibly my favorite heel. No strike that. He is my favorite heel :) Well I'm thinking about adding Mia into the MVP/Jeff storyline. But I'm just not sure on how to do it. If not i may put her into a feud with one of the Diva's on SD. Thank you!! :) You can vote on the poll on my homepage thingy about the brand you would like to see Mia most on, SD or RAW :)**

**Jeff hardy girl duh- Aww, thank you! :) I'm glad you love it! **

_**Up next: Lita/Ashley conversation, John/Randy guy talk, Mia/Ashley catch-up and then John interrupts ;) Later on, John tries to tell Ashley something important and all the action at RAW. Please review! :D**_


	55. Catching Up and Making a Statement

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_I sat on the edge of the double bed in the hotel room, packing a bag for RAW tonight. I picked up my sidekick cell phone, scrolling through the contacts. I pressed the green button when I found the one I was looking for.

"Hello?" the familiar voice came through the phone.

"Hey Aims. It's your favorite person." I smiled as I heard Amy laugh on the other end.

"Hey Ash. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just packing for RAW but enough about me. How are you? Adam told me what happened on Wednesday." I stuffed my arm pads in my bag before collapsing onto the bed.

"Yeah. Well, uh it just wasn't working out. You know how we were for about weeks before that. And on Wednesday all the true feelings just came pouring out and I decided to end it." She sighed deeply.

"It might sound crazy, but I'm sorry." A sad smile crept onto my lips.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm okay." Amy said nonchalantly, as if it didn't mean anything.

"Amy…" I started. "You know I'm always here for you. I've said it before but just because we might not see each other as much, doesn't mean I won't be there for you. You can always talk to me, day or night." I tried to comfort my friend.

"Thank you, Ash. It does mean a lot. You and Trish have been there so much for me. So thank you, dude." She chuckled as I sat up.

I let out a soft laugh. "Anytime, dude." I smiled. "So what have you got planned for the rest of the week?" I began putting things in my bag again as I heard her talk.

"Meeting a couple of friends today and then tomorrow …" the conversation continued while I continued to pack for RAW and listened to Amy's voice on the phone line, already missing her.

_**

* * *

**_

JOHN POV

"Have you ever thought about finding a girl and settling down, man?" I asked Randy as I watched the ball, I had just thrown, go into the hoop smoothly. It was Monday morning and Randy and I were down at the basketball court we had found near the hotel.

"Yeah. But hooking with girls is so much better." He smirked as he made the shot then passed the ball to me. "Dude, don't be thinking about settling down with Ash when you haven't even had sex with her _or _told her you loved her."

"C'mon be serious. I'm not thinking about settling down. It's just I see you get with numerous girls each night and-"

"Jealous?" Randy smirked.

"No." I threw the ball at him with force and it whacked him on the chest. "And I just thought you would settle down or at least stay with a girl longer than night."

"Hey! I'm not all about the one night stands okay! Don't you remember Megan?" He smiled in a daze. "She was hot."

"She also only lasted a week." I pointed out and Randy just glared at me in response before throwing the ball back to me after making the shot.

"Whatever, man. What time is it?" he asked. I threw the ball and it bounced off the rim, sighing I watched the ball roll in Randy's direction. "Nice move, all star." Randy laughed.

"Funny." I glanced at my watch. "Oh shit, it's 12. We gotta get going." We jogged our way out of the basketball court, leaving the old basketball we had found there and been using and walked back to the hotel.

_**

* * *

**_

ASHLEY POV

An hour had passed since I had finished talking with Amy and seconds later Mia rang me while John was in the shower. I was stretched across the bed on my front talking into the phone. "I seriously loved your interview with MVP though. Wonder who you got the power ranger reference from?" I smiled as I heard Mia laugh on the other end.

"Possibly my best friend." She replied. "Vickie called me into her office after my match and said she was really impressed by me and said I was welcome back on SmackDown at any time, as well!" she exclaimed, probably grinning.

"That's awesome!" I paused as a rush of sadness hit me, sadness over missing Mia. "I'm happy for you, Mia. I just …miss you on RAW."

"I miss you too. SmackDown's so different from RAW, I mean it's amazing because I get to see more of Jeff but I still miss RAW and being on the show live… and you mostly."

"Yeah I miss you over here too; I noticed how much I missed you when I spent over 4 hours in the same car with four egotistical guys. One of them being my boyfriend." John walked in as I finished talking with a towel wrapped around his waist and searched through his suitcase on the bed, looking for his denim cut off shorts and a grey t-shirt. I smiled looking at the water drip off his sculpted chest, forgetting that Mia was on the other end of the phone.

"Bet you had fun." She said sarcastically.

"Uh-huh." I murmured, not listening to what she had just said. I heard shouting on her end of the phone and my focus went back to her. "What's going on there?"

"Jeff and Matt's friends are round. I escaped into the kitchen to ring you, thought I'd give you an update on how I'm doing."

"Aww. Thank you, buddy. I really do miss you but I'll let you get back to the party."

"Okay. I miss you too, dude. I love you and I'll speak to you soon?"

"Yeah. love you too." I smiled before hanging up and grinning at John who was still searching through his suitcase for shoes. "You know Mister, it's not nice to tease a girl."

John looked at me smirking mischievously. "Hmm didn't notice." I raised an eyebrow at him before breaking into another smile.

"Really?" I jumped up from the bed, walked across to him and stood behind him. "Must be your default setting then." I whispered in his ear before jogging towards the door, grabbing my key card and slotting it in my jean pocket. "And Mister, you better be clothed and ready by the time I get back." I warned him with a playful smile.

"Just because you can't resist me, Ash." He chuckled before I shut the door laughing. I walked down the hallway towards Randy's room, I knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for him to open the door.

"You ready to go, Killer?" I asked him as he swung the door open to reveal him in dark denim jeans and a black t-shirt with designs on the front.

"Yep." he pulled his bag over his shoulder before walking out the door, texting someone.

"And which unknown girl is the Legend Killer texting today?" I smirked.

"Funny." He glared at me quickly before allowing a small smile onto his face. "And it's not a girl it's actually Santino. He's wondering if we can give him and Beth a lift to the arena. That cool?" he glanced at me.

"Yeah sure."

"I'm gonna go meet them down in the lobby, see you in five." He high fived me quickly before jogging down the stairs, heading towards the lobby.

"Okay." I got back to my room and opened the door to find John packing his gym bag with his back to the door.

"Notice how I'm dressed this time." He kept his to the door but I could tell he was smirking. "Even though, I know you'd prefer me as I was before."

"Maybe." I confessed before walking over to him and standing behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck letting my hands rest on his chest as I went on my tip toes. "But then again you'll never really know what I'm thinking." I kissed the side of his neck softly with a smile feeling the goosebumps appear on his neck before turning around, grabbing my cell phone and gym bag before heading towards the door.

"Oh you're gonna get it." He chuckled before running out the door behind me with his gym bag over his shoulder. I giggled as I jogged towards the elevator and vigorously pressed the button to go down. I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me back against a hard body, my gasp soon turned into a light laugh as he planted a small kiss on my neck. The elevator doors pinged open and John led me into it, the doors slided shut as he turned me around and cupped my face before pressing his lips against mine. I pulled him closer, our bodies touching while deepening the kiss. I heard the doors were about to slide open and pulled away while John let out a frustrated groan. The doors opened and I smiled at John's cute crinkled brow.

"And to think if we weren't late for getting to the arena, that could've got interesting." I winked at him and patted him on the chest before walking out of the elevator with a spring in my step and a smile on my face as I joined Beth, Santino and Randy by the main doors.

"Alright, let's go we're late already." Beth led us out to the black rental people carrier.

"C'mon boyfriend." I smiled sweetly while John just glared at me as he walked towards me.

"Such a tease." he complained.

"You know you love it." I smirked and grabbed John's hand pulling him out of the hotel doors. I smiled as I felt John entwine our fingers before we reached the black rental and smiled silently.

"Who's got the keys?" Santino asked. John pulled the keys out of his shorts pocket and beeped the car open.

"Shotgun!" I shouted loudly.

Randy groaned. "Devil!" he shouted back at me as I smiled proudly over at him. John laughed before he led me towards the front of the car while everyone was putting their bags in the trunk.

I had my back against the hood of the car as John put his hands on my hips and pulled my closer. I looked up into his un-readable blue eyes. He had a serious look on his face like he was deep in thought. His eyes met mine as he started to talk. "Ash, I-"

"C'mon love birds. Let's get moving!" Our heads turned towards the voice as Randy shut the trunk with a smile.

"Tell me later." I smiled and pecked him on the lips quickly before jogging round to the passengers' side. I watched as John got in the car with a sad expression on his face. He revved up the car and I felt a bit awkward all of a sudden. "Babe." I put my hand on John's thigh and he turned to lock eyes with me. "You okay?" the corners of his mouth turned up as he replied.

"Yeah." he smiled and picked up my hand that was on his knee and kissed the back of it before reversing out of the parking lot. A smile spread across my face as the awkward feeling disappeared.

* * *

As clapping and drumming beats blasted into the arena, Randy and I walked down the ramp casually. I watched Jillian roll out the ring after being pinned by the WWE Women's champ and walk up the ramp past us heading in the direction of the curtain. As Randy stood on the middle of the ramp, I walked closer to where Mickie was hugging her dad who was sat ringside. When I reached her, I punched her into the black security wall and then grabbed a fist full of her hair and the top of her orange pants before throwing her back into the steel ring post.

Mickie crumpled into a ball and I smirked proudly before bending her backwards and forcing her back onto my knee, into a backbreaker. I stood above Mickie's lifeless form, taunting her as I headed back towards the ramp where Randy stood with a microphone in hand and his signature smirk.

I took the microphone from Randy and brought it up to my lips. "Well, whoever this mysterious new general manager turns out to be. I hope your watching because _that_ was just for you." I finished with a confident smirk as Randy took the microphone from my hand.

"And a message to the _weakest_ Intercontinental Champion in the history of the WWE, Kofi Kingston." He paused as the crowd cheered for Kofi while Randy pursed his lips forming a stern look. "I'm gonna beat you to a pulp… and take back what was once mine." A competitive glare appeared on his face before Randy passed me the microphone.

"So all of you better take note of the _next_ WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox! And your future Intercontinental Champion, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton!" I smirked as the crowd booed us in return.

_King: these two have been quite the dominant twosome here on RAW for the past weeks._

_I hear voices in my head  
__They council me  
__They understand  
__They talk to me!_

Randy rested an arm around my waist and I placed my hand on Randy's shoulder while we watched Mickie roll around on the floor in pain with the ref checking on her. We walked back up the ramp waving around our waist for the title belts. I smirked and blew a kiss down to where Mickie was sitting before following Randy backstage.

**A/N: Damn it feels like FOREVER since I last updated! I know you all probably hate me for not updating sooner, but I just started college at the beginning of September and I have been uber busy with work so this was the only time I had the chance to update. I'm really sorry guys! I will try and update when I get the chance, because I love writing this fic :) Thanks for being patient guys!**

**So after watching SmackDown this week and last week and seeing both of Brie Bella's matches, I wanna ask you all: What do you think of her? Because well I'm just curious, yes she's from FCW (she's also been used in this fic) but she's one half of a **_**twin**_**, I remembered last week. And on both of her matches, at the start Victoria clearly has the upper hand by a mile and then later she's seen going under the ring and hiding from Victoria. Then when she came out, she attacked Victoria and won both of her matches. Now I'm starting to think that it will turn out that Nicole (the other twin) is under the ring and when Brie goes under they trade places and Nicole comes out, but I'm not sure. Is that a bit weird? Does that even make sense? So what do you all think of her? I really wanna know what you all think, so tell me!**

**A HUGE thank you to: RKO.I.F, xXParieceXx, Jeff Hardy is Rad, iNdy MiLk, JohnCenaFan, ChainGangShorty, Twilight1243 and I luv drama and Jeff Hardy for reviewing the last chapter. I can't even begin to thank you guys enough. You all are amazing, thank you for awesome reviews :)**

**RKO.I.F- I'm actually so glad Randy is back, okay not in the ring but still, he's back in some form. I'm looking forward to seeing this stable being formed of 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** generation superstars with Randy Orton being the main guys. Stealing the name from Kevin Eck at the Baltimore Sun (plugging him, he's a great blogger about wrestling!) When the stable is finally formed, they should be called 'The Greatest Generation' It works. Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see reviews like those and know how much people like this fic! :) **

**xXParieceXx- :) More Mia/Jeff moments in the next chap, because we'll be at SmackDown for the Tuesday taping :) Also more amusing John/Ashley moments. Lol thank you so much!! :D**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- It's okay, don't worry about it :) :O Missing SmackDown and our beloved Jeff Hardy?! Tape it! Thank you so much!! :) I was hungry when I wrote that bit so decided to add it in lol **

**iNdy MiLk- Thank you for voting :) Hmm…sounds very interesting, I look forward to reading that when you upload it! Thank you! :)**

**JohnCenaFan- Thank you! :)**

**ChainGangShorty54- LOL that visual of John would have me going as well! Thank you! :D**

**Twilight1243- It's okay, don't worry about it. Oh man, that sucks that you got grounded. Thank you so much :)**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy- :D Thank you so much! That means a lot to me that it's one of your favorites :) Seriously, I can't thank you enough! :)**

**You can go to my profile and vote for which brand you want Mia to be on! Please review!**


	56. Purple Elephants

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Babe, wake up." John's voice echoed in my sleepy mind while I felt him try to shake me awake. "We've gotta leave in 20 minutes."

"5 more minutes." I tried to reason with him and buried my head back into the pillows.

"No, now. C'mon." He shook me again and I shrugged him off me and rolled over. "It's 4am, we gotta get moving." I guessed it was Tuesday, John had told me last night about leaving early. I just hadn't listened because I thought he was joking. Apparently not.

"10 minutes?" I suggested sweetly.

"Ash." He warned me and I groaned in response.

"Okay, fine. 2 minutes?"

"C'mon, get up lazy bones." He said as I heard my cell phone start to ring. "Ash, your cell is ringing. Pick it up."

"Nice try John. Ring my cell phone because you think that I'll answer it and wake up. Great master plan." I raised my head slightly and then dropped it back on the pillow instantly.

"Ash, do I look like the type of guy to have a big master plan?" He sighed and I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Then answer your damn cell phone."

I groaned and leaned over the bed to reach my cell phone. "Who the fuck would call me at four fucking AM?! Fucking idiots. No fucking consideration for others." I mumbled out loud before I pressed the green button to answer the unknown call. "This is a very tired and grouchy Ashley speaking, who is this calling at _four AM?_" I asked impatiently.

"This is a very tired, grouch _and hungry_ James. And I thought you of all people would look at CallerId before answering your phone." His familiar voice came through the phone.

"James. It's fucking four AM. Do you _really_ think at four am in the morning I would look at CallerId?" I turned over and sighed.

"Yes."

"Douche." I muttered.

"What was that, Ashley?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing my favorite brother."

"I'm you're only brother."

"But you're my favorite brother." I smiled.

"Nice try." He chuckled.

"So why are you up this early? Training?"

"As always. You going on the road?"

"Yep. No idea where were going though." I sighed.

"Ohio!" John shouted from the other side of the room.

"Thank you my human traveling schedule." I shouted to him with a smile.

I heard James chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Okay, well I'll call you later. This was just a friendly wake-up call. Now get your ass up and out of bed. Now!"

I gritted my teeth to try and hold back a sarcastic comment. "Fine. I'll speak to you later, All Star."

"Later, Ashes." He hung up and I put my phone back on the nightstand.

"See, how come you get out of bed when _he_ asks you but not when _I_ ask you?" John questioned me as I swung my legs out of bed and sat up.

"Because he does it in a funny way. You just moan at me."

"Well I could've woken you up in a different way." John walked over and stood in front of me, smiling.

"Well if you would've tried it a different way…" I raised an eyebrow at him as a dimple-showing smile appeared on his face. "Then maybe it would have worked." John leaned forward for a kiss but i moved my head away. "But not with morning breath." I giggled and broke into a smile.

"Says the one with it too." He chuckled before leaning over me and breathing on me, trying to kiss me again.

"Nooo!" I squealed between laughs as John began to tickle me before finally pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

I dragged my suitcase outside and was hit by a cold wind and hugged John's large hoodie to my body for warmth. It was now 4.30am and in those 30 minutes I had drunk 4 cups of coffees and was already wired up and awake. The car was parked out the front of the hotel, and Randy was loading his stuff into the trunk.

"So why are we leaving so early anyway?" I asked Randy.

"Because I have 2 radio interviews, John has a WWE magazine interview, Beth and Santino are coming because they need a ride and you… well you're just coming at 4am because we picked you for a driver while we all sleep." Randy smiles innocently and I glared at him.

"Well then, if that's the case then you're both gonna have to deal with music being played in the car." I smirked, pulling the hoodie closer to my body again as I dragged my suitcase to the trunk of the car.

"Okay let's do a vote on that. John! Beth! Santino!" Randy called for them to come out of the hotel lobby, since they were signing us out. I secured my suitcase in the trunk before shutting it and moving round to where everyone had now gathered.

"What?" They all shouted in response.

"All in favor of music playing in the car while we're driving to Ohio, raise your hand." Beth and I raised our hands with smiles. I then realized we were going to be out numbered and my smile turned into a pout.

"All in favor of no music, raise your hands." John and Randy raised their hands. "No music it is." Randy smirked down at me.

"No, that's not fair." I protested. "Santino didn't vote!"

"Huh? What are we doing?" Santino looked up with a puzzled look.

"Santino raise your hand!" Randy hissed at Santino and raised his hand without question. "Sorry, Ash." Randy clapped me on the back.

I glared at Randy as John came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're so gonna pay for this Cena."

"Bring It on, Fox." He smirked before kissing my neck softly. I pulled away and jumped into the drivers' seat with a smile on my face as an idea sparked in my head. Beth jumped in the passengers seat next to me while the guys were in the back seats.

_**JOHN POV  
**_20 minutes later, Beth and Ashley are singing as we pulled onto the highway, a couple of hours or so away from Ohio.

"Can I shoot them?" Randy turned to me with a not so amused look on his face.

I glared at him. "No. Well-" I paused and considered it as Beth hit a high note. "No, Orton, you can't."

"Right. No shooting her until _after _you have sex with her." He whispered to me.

"Orton. Shut the fuck up!" I hissed before punching him in the arm.

"NO! Purple elephants! No, not the purple elephants. Donta chase me." Santino mumbled loud enough for us to hear. Randy and I turned and looked of our seats at the back seat of the 6 seater people carrier where Santino was stretched out.

"And why did we allow the strange sleep talker to come with us?" I asked Randy.

"For entertainment." He chuckled before we both pulled our hats over our eyes and tried to fall asleep but failed as Beth hit another high note on a song and woke us all up even Santino who sat up in fright.

"What's going on?" Santino panicked.

"Nothing. Just Beth swinging a bag of cats against the wall." Randy shrugged with a smirk as I broke out into a smile

_**

* * *

**_

ASHLEY POV

As soon as we got into our hotel room, just after 8am, I collapsed on the bed in a heap on my front and closed my eyes, hoping to catch some sleep.

"All that coffee and driving worn you out?" John chuckled, shutting the door behind him.

"Shut up! You, Randy and Santino had it easy. All you guys did was sleep. I drove for hours!" I groaned as I buried my head in a soft white pillow.

"Ash." I craned my neck and looked at him. "You drove for just over 4 hours. Hardly that long." He shrugged as he kicked off his shoes and dropped down onto the bed next to me.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I drove while everyone else slept. Even Beth left me alone, when she fell asleep!"

He smiled at me, holding back his laughter. "I'm sorry." He rubbed my back lightly.

"It's okay." I moved closer to him and cuddled myself into his chest for warmth. "Oh, what were you gonna tell me yesterday before we left for the arena?"

I looked up at him as he paused to think about something. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Okay." I shrugged leaning into his chest before allowing my eyes to shut. John ran a hand through my hair just as someone knocked on the door. He made a move to sit up and answer the door.

"No…" I pulled John back down. "It'll just be housekeeping or something. Leave it."

"Alright, but-" he was interrupted by several knocks on the door.

"Wake up!" Randy's ever-so familiar voice shouted through our hotel door. "C'mon you two!" I released my grip on John and he stood up to answer it.

"What?" He asked Randy as he walked into the room.

"We've got to get to our interviews. C'mon driver." Randy nudged me to get up.

"You have got o be kidding me." I glared at Randy.

"Nope. C'mon."

"Here." I pulled the keys out of my jeans and threw them at Randy. "Knock yourself out. Cause if you don't I will." I dropped back down and buried my head in the pillows.

"I'll meet you down in the lobby, man." John said to Randy. He walked out, shutting the door behind him loudly.

"Why do _you_ have to go?" I moaned childishly as I sat up. I moved to the end of the bed and faced him as he broke out into a smile.

"Because I have an interview to get to."

"But if you stayed, it could've gotten interesting." I fiddled with the hem on his t-shirt before pulling him closer and then looking up at him with a playful look on my face.

"Well in that case…Randy can wait." He cupped my face and leaned down.

I moved away and bit my lip. "But your interview can't." I let go of his t-shirt and stood up.

"You know, no-one likes a tease." He put his hands on hips as he watched me move about the room.

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Who said I was a tease?" I smiled before pulling him closer and gently pressing my lips against his. He put his hands on my back and pulled me closer. "Now, go. Or you're gonna be late." He pecked me on the lips quickly once more before walking out the door with his cell phone in hand while I dropped back onto the bed with a happy sigh and a smile on my face.

_**

* * *

**_

MIA POV

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Jeff asked me as we walked through the hallways of the arena in Hershey, Pennsylvania, hand in hand.

"I don't know. I think I was meant to be expected back at RAW yesterday but I called Ash and told her I wasn't gonna be there. Maybe I'll get to do another interview or something, I dunno." I replied, shrugging lightly.

"But last week on SmackDown, didn't you say to the audience you're a SmackDown Diva _for a week_?" he chuckled.

"Ermm…Yeah. Damn it." I sighed and looked at my feet as we walked into Jeff's own private room.

"Talk to Vickie, maybe she'll allow you to."

"Yeah but she's got so much going on with Adam and the Taker return issue-"

"Well you won't know if you can if you don't ask her." He smiled at me. "You could end up having another match."

"Okay, Mr. Optimistic." I dropped down onto the couch next to him and leaned against his shoulder as someone knocked on the door. Jeff jumped up and answered the door, to see a crew member with a clipboard and a headset on standing there.

"Match card for tonight, Mr. Hardy." He said before walking away.

"Thanks." Jeff closed the door with the match card in hand.

"And what have you got planned for tonight, _Mr. Hardy_." I smiled before breaking into a small giggle.

Jeff dropped down and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Let's see, watch from ringside the first match, MVP vs. Jimmy Wang Yang and then later…Khali."

"What about him?" I looked up at Jeff.

"4th match on the card is me vs. Khali."

"Ouch." Was the first thing I said.

"Yeah."

"Well if anyone can beat Khali, it's you." I smiled positively.

"Thanks, babe." He planted a kiss on the top of my head.

**A/N: The next chapter will be all Mia/Jeff :) promise! Seems I caught on a bit late with Brie Bella's storyline and there was me thinking I was the first to figure it out! Lol anyway is anyone else interested in seeing where Brie Bella's storyline with her going under the ring is gonna go? I mean they can't make them keep doing that. Can they? Anyone else love Jeff/Triple H face off at the start of SD this week? I sure did. I loved it when Jeff called Hunter out on his "family connections." What'd you all think of SD? Anyway…onto the shout outs and thank you's to my amazing readers! :D**

**Thank you to: I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, RKO.I.F, ChainGangShorty54, JohnCenaFan, BrookeB17, xXParieceXx and iNdy MiLk for reviewing the last chapter. All your reviews make me smile, I love them! Thank you!! :D**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy- I know, that's what I've been thinking. How does she last under the ring for that long? Maybe she's got her iPod or something under there but still! Thank you :)**

**RKO.I.F- To be honest, I think they brought Randy back for segments because RAW was lacking on the heel side. He is one of the best, always will be. I just can't wait until he's in the ring wrestling again then hopefully he'll get his hands on the World Heavy Weight Championship :) About his storyline with Cody, Ted and Manu, yep I will be using it in this fic :) And let me tell you…Ashley won't be happy about his team forming with Cody. I sense drama…:) The Brie Bella storyline with her under the ring is actually growing on me, I'm just not sure how long they're gonna keep it up for! Thank you!! :) About John saying 'I love you' ...keep a look out for the Summer Slam chapter! ;)**

**ChainGangSHorty54- Thank you so much! :D I might just add Evan Bourne into this, seeing that I think Evan is awesome! So you might just see your idea in a chapter soon! Thanks again :)**

**JohnCenaFan- Thanks…he was ;) **

**BrookeB17- Thanks so much! :) Hmm…guess I was a bit slow at realizing the switch. After you said about the belt thing, I re-watched the match and saw that you were right. It's a great idea that creative team came up with for them instead of the standard they come to the ring as twins. **

**xXParieceXx- lol I was definitely slow on realizing that! Thank you so much! :D sorry for the lack of Mia/Jeff, but the next chapter is all Mia/Jeff!! Promise :) Turning 18? Happy birthday for the 21****st**** ! :D**

**iNdy MiLk- The twins' storyline is growing on me. I try and update every like 3 days or so but if I don't then you know I'm busy. Thanks for understanding! Glad you liked the chapter :) **

_**Up next: At SmackDown, Mia meets up with an old friend, Mia/Vickie segment, Mia goes and seeks the Diva's help for a fashion crisis and Mia gets presented with an opportunity :) Please review! **_

**Don't forget to vote on my profile for what brand you want Mia on :) You will know the choice soon. The votes are close, so vote for the one you want her on! It's up to you, the readers! :)**


	57. A Hundred and One Thoughts

_**MIA POV  
**_"This is not going to be good." I said to myself out loud as I watched the SmackDown live stream on the TV, Jeff walked into the ring after MVP had successfully pinned Jimmy Wang Yang.

"You know last week you got real personal with me. And you know what? I took it like a man!" Jeff said once he was in the ring, facing MVP. "And yet you're still out her talking trash. If you _ever_ mention my home, the fire or my dog again, I'll prove to you what kind of man I am!" Jeff raised his voice and gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at MVP. MVP turned away before trying to punch Jeff. Jeff moved out the way, kicked him in the sternum and brought MVP down with a Twist of Fate. "You make me sick!" He shouted down at MVP, before throwing the microphone down where he curled up in a ball. He kicked him once more before jumping out the ring and walking back up the ramp, looking at MVP.

_JR: That man has heard enough.  
__Mick: Well he certainly is enigmatic. I think this is the first time, I've seen such an outraged display of anger from Jeff Hardy.  
__JR: Is it anger or was it rage? _

I jumped up from the couch as Mick Foley and JR started to talk about the upcoming matches tonight and headed out the door. I had never seen that side of Jeff before. I understand the reason he did it, MVP is a jerk and everyone knows it. I thought about waiting for Jeff in the room but I knew he'd want to be alone for a bit. I walked in the direction of Vickie's office at the arena and saw Victoria (Alicia Fox) waiting by the equipment boxes, texting someone. I hadn't talked to her since before the Edge cheating fiasco.

"Hey Tori." I skipped over to her with a bright smile on my face, she immediately turned around and pulled me in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?!" She beamed.

"I'm here with Jeff, I've been away from RAW for about 2 weeks. How come you're here?"

"Adam asked me to be here because he wanted to talk to me."

"Oh." I replied. I caught a glimpse of the film crew position themselves near us.

"You're gonna be live on the TitanTron." The camera guy warned us. I gave a puzzled look to Victoria as she broke out into a smile. We both heard a roar from the crowd, which meant we were on the screen now. I looked up and down the hallway and saw Vickie in her wheel chair being pushed by Chavo, she shot a death glare at me and turned back to Victoria quickly.

"I'll talk to you later, Alicia." I smiled at her, using her stage name before walking over to Vickie, the camera crew following me while the crowd continued to scream in response to me be on the screen and re-appearing at SmackDown.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went back to RAW this week?" She continued to glare at me while Chavo crossed his arms over his chest behind Vickie.

"No, actually the new GM gave me the week off." I lied. "And so I came here with-"

"Where is this going, Mia? And why were you talking to Alicia? Did she say why she was still here too!?" she began to raise her voice and I flinched slightly.

"Ermm…No. I was-" I tired to explain but she cut me off again.

"Enough! Mia, forget it. I'm putting you in a match tonight." She raised her hand up to me, as if to say 'don't say anything else'

"What? But I actually don't have any-"

"Mia, do you want the match or not?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, I do I just don't-"

"Leave my sight! I have business to talk about with Chavo. Go!" she shouted and I walked past her and down the hallway with a smile on my face. I instantly headed over to the Diva's locker room, since I had no wrestling gear with me whatsoever. Since I was a common size, I just frigging hoped that something the other Diva's had would fit me. Luckily a close friend, fashion queen on RAW and former RAW diva, Maria was making her debut tonight and we were the same size. I knocked on the door and the 3rd generation Diva swung the door open with a smile on her face before pulling me into a hug.

"What are you doing here? I just saw your segment with Vickie. You're in a match!"

"Yeah…and I have nothing to wear. I only came here with Jeff tonight; I was going to speak to Vickie if I could do an interview but not a match." I replied honestly.

"C'mon." she opened the door wider and I walked in, seeing the rest of the SmackDown Diva's talking and laughing. I saw the infamous red head in the corner talking to Michelle, she turned around and locked eyes with me before rushing over.

"Mia!" she hugged me tightly.

"Hey Ria." I hugged her back, in return before we both pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled.

"I have a match, apparently. Vickie just booked it now, except I don't have any of my wrestling clothes or boots or anything with me tonight only my cell phone and this outfit." I smiled weakly as Maria laughed softly.

"You're lucky I bought multiple outfits with me tonight then." She flashed me a bright white toothed smile and brought me over to her small red suitcase she bought with her to the arena. "These are gonna look so good on you."

20 minutes later, I had an outfit from Maria, boots from Michelle and arms pads from Maryse. Maryse turned out to be alright with me, go figure. I heard a couple of knocks on the door and skipped over to answer it.

"Mia?" a crew member appeared before me.

"Yep, that's me."

"Vickie Guerrero told me to tell you that your match is in 30 minutes, before Jeff Hardy vs. Great Khali and you're against Natalya." He walked away down the hallway.

"Thanks." I turned back around and looked for Natalya in the sea of SmackDown Diva's. "Nattie!"

"Yeah?" she made her way over to me.

"You've got a match in 30 minutes."

"Really?" she smiled. "Against who?"

"Me." I grinned confidently back at her, excited about my match.

* * *

I pushed open the set of double doors that led to the back parking lot, where all the WWE trucks were parked, and instantly saw the back of Jeff Hardy who was leaning on the metal railings. "This becoming a regular thing, me finding you backstage." I leaned on metal railings next to him.

"Yeah. Well he was being a jerk what do you expect?" he retorted coldly, I could already sense he wasn't completely anger-free.

"The guy is always a jerk. But just try and work that anger into your match with Khali." I squeezed his shoulder and he craned his neck to look at me and the corners of his lips curved up into a smile.

"You look beautiful." he touched one of my chestnut brown locks that had been curled by Maria.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm round my shoulders and pulled me closer just as a cool night breeze brushed past us.

"I heard about your match. I was right." He smirked. "You asked and you got."

"Yeah, then I had to go and find an outfit and boots. Maria leant me this gold one and luckily we're the same size." I shrugged lightly.

"Well it looks good on you."

"I know." We both laughed. "C'mon, let's go inside." I turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll be in, in a minute." Jeff said, staying by the railings.

"Okay. I'll see you after my match?" I smiled softly up at him.

"Alright." He agreed. He pecked me on the lips quickly before he went back to leaning on the railings, deep in thought. I walked to double doors, glancing back Jeff a couple of times feeling slightly worried about him.

_

* * *

_

Are you wild and dirty like an animal  
Can you growl and scream like an animal  
Baby go, go, go like an animal  
Tear it up, make a mess like an animal

The crowd went wild as I walked down the ramp energized after soaking it all in as it might be the last time I'll be on SmackDown for a while. I slapped the hands of the crowd on both sides of the ramp before walking up the steel steps and through bottom rope. I jumped up on the turnbuckle and pointed to the crowd then skipped over to the opposite turnbuckle, jumped up and pointed out to the crowd, getting them fired up for the match.

_JR: Mia here at SmackDown for 2 weeks in a row.  
__Mick: Does this mean Mia's joining the SmackDown roster, JR?  
__JR: Well she is still part of the RAW roster... but as of late she hasn't been at RAW, she's been on SmackDown instead. _

The cheers were replaced with a light chorus of boo's as the edgy rock music of Natalya blasted into the arena.

_JR: And she'll be facing the 3__rd__ generation Diva, Natalya Neidhart of the Hart foundation. Another very promising diva in the SmackDown Women's division. _

The bell rung for the start of the match and Nattie and I charged for each other and locked up in the center or the ring. Natalya took control and forced me into the corner, the ref told her to break the hold, she did and followed it up with a strong and powerful kick to my sternum while I remained slumped in the corner. Natalya backed away from me and began to taunt me out of the corner. She ran up and tried to ram her shoulder into my midsection but I jumped up and kicked her shoulders, making her back away and drop down to canvas.

I pulled Natalya up to her feet and into a headlock, Nattie, the stronger one, reached out of the hold and grabbed my arm, pulling it into an arm bar. I grabbed the top rope and flipped over and reversed the arm bar, and began to twist her arm instead and then into an arm drag. Natalya got up to her feet only to be met by a dropkick from me, I hooked her leg but she kicked out at 2. "Come on!" I shouted, trying to rally the crowd. The crowd cheered wildly as I climbed the turnbuckles and carefully stood on the top turnbuckle with my back to the ring and faced the crowd, ready to flip over into a moonsault onto Natalya.

I felt her grab my legs, I looked down and saw Natalya's head between my before she powerbombed me off the top. I whimpered as pain shot up my spine, Nattie hooked my leg and I kicked out at 2½. I tried to escape her and crawled over to the bottom rope, Natalya grabbed my leg and pulled me back, then repeatedly slammed the back of my head against the mat before the referee broke it up. We both slowly got to our feet, Natalya stood by the ropes confidently with her hands on her hips as I narrowed my eyes at her before charging at her, to clothesline her out of the ring. Suddenly Natalya pulled down the ropes and pushed me over the top rope, resulting in me landing outside of the ring with a thud. I clutched the back of my head in pain as Nattie rolled out the ring before grabbing me by the back of my head and the tops of my gold lycra pants. I continued to clutch the back of my head while Natalya stood above me and took advantage of my crumpled form, she grabbed my legs, lifting them up in the air and began to wrap one of my legs around hers. Before she finished applying the sharpshooter, I flipped her over, into a roll-up for the pin.

I smiled as the ref slammed his hand to the mat three times and the match was over. The crowd got to their feet and cheered wildly in approval as I rolled out of the ring quickly as Natalya sat there in disbelief with an expression on her face which read 'what?' I retreated back up the ramp, slapping the hands of the fan on either side of the ramp with a bright smile. I walked through the curtain and instantly saw Jeff watching the monitor which was displaying the live feed from the ring. He slapped my hand in a high five before he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"You did great." He smiled down at me.

"Thanks. And you're gonna do great next." I smiled back as Natalya walked through the curtain. "I gotta go change and give the girls back their clothes but I'll be watching your match and meet you in your locker room after?"

"Definitely."

"See you later, hotstuff." I smirked as I slapped him on the ass and heard him chuckle before walking down the corridor with Natalya towards the Diva's locker room.

* * *

The show had ended just about 30 minutes ago, and after returning everything to their rightful owner, I was now back in my street clothes I had arrived in and was now sat on the couch texting Ashley while Jeff packed up his things. There was a couple of knocks on the door and I jumped up, leaving my cell phone on the couch and opened the door to see Chavo stood there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, slightly confused as to why he was stood there. Jeff looked up at this point and stood behind me, looking on at what was happening.

"Vickie would like to see you in her office now." he said.

"Oh. Okay." I turned back to Jeff. "I'll be back soon. Don't leave without me." I warned him playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled as I walked out the door and followed Chavo to Vickie's office.

"Mia. Thanks for coming to see me. I'm sorry if I was a bit abrupt and rude to you earlier, I've just been a bit occupied with…some things." Vickie said once I entered her office. Chavo walked round to the side of the desk and sat down near Vickie.

"That's okay, I understand."

"Well I wanted to speak to you now because the two times that you've been on SmackDown, the first two times, you had a very, very positive response from the crowd and they seem to love you. You get along with people backstage well and your ring skills have vastly improved since you arrived at the WWE over 7 months ago. Tonight and last week, I watched you closely and have been very impressed as I told you last week."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"Straight to the point, I would like to offer you a place on the SmackDown roster." She smiled politely.

"I uhh don't understand. I'm on the RAW roster."

"I talked to Stephanie McMahon about this and she says it is completely up to you because you had no set storyline on RAW as of yet."

"Umm...wow. Thank you. This is a big decision."

"Yeah, it is. I realize it would be a big change for you. You're traveling schedule would change. But these are workable changes."

"Yeah. How long do I have to decide?" I asked, hoping I didn't have to decide right this second.

"After talking it over with Stephanie, she said up to 3 weeks is reasonable time, because as soon as you decide we'd need to make the switch from brands. So within 3 weeks, we'd need to know your decision, is that enough time?"

"Yes. Yeah, absolutely." I shook hands with Vickie before standing up and forced a smile in Chavo's direction. "Thank you again. I'll be in touch soon." I smiled weakly once more before leaving the room. As a shut the door behind me, I sighed deeply and allowed a hundred and one thoughts to run rampant in my mind. I wandered back to Jeff's room in no hurry; I wanted the time to think about the decision that would shift me from one brand to other. I mentally tried to list the pro's and con's of each brand as I opened the door and found Jeff stretched across the couch watching TV.

"What did she want to talk you about?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed his gym bag, ready to leave the arena.

"She umm… offered me a place on the SmackDown roster." I smiled weakly across to

Jeff.

"Are you kidding? Babe, that's amazing!" he hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, amazing." I mumbled as I leaned on his shoulder.

**A/N: Hmm… Mia doesn't sound too excited about the possibility of moving to SmackDown. We'll see what happens with her and the possible move soon. Please review! **

**A HUGE thank you to: I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, RKO.I.F, xXParieceXx, iNdy MiLk, Jeff Hardy is Rad, Twilight1243 and ChainGangShorty54 for their awesome reviews :) You guys are keeping this fic going, so THANK YOU!! :)**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy- Really? I love those two together, Rhodes and DiBiase. Although if this stable actually happens with Cody, Ted, Manu and Orton I would LOVE for Natalya to join it because she is also a 3****rd**** generation Diva, but she's on SmackDown so there goes that idea. **

**RKO.I.F- As much as WWE does hate to admit it, ratings probably did drop without Cena. And then since Orton was out as well that put RAW down a huge notch and pushed SD up to be the better show at times. As much as I love RAW, I think it's kinda true. Anyway, I'm just glad they brought Orton back! Oh yeah, they're obviously gonna give the title to Randy after being back for a while! The Orton, DiBiase and Rhodes storyline will happen soon and Ashley will make the occasionally appearance with them as well. Lol the SummerSlam chapter will happen soon so keep a look out for it :) Thank you so much!! :) **

**xXParieceXx- lol big celebrations this Sunday then! That was amazing, Trips I have to admit does bug me sometimes so to just have that thrown back in his face by Jeff was awesome. Of course it's true, I mean yeah he's an amazing wrestler but it made me think, what would of happened if he didn't marry Stephanie? Yeah the twin storyline is growing on me, but it will get old. I read some spoilers for this weeks SD and Natalya and Victoria are gonna be trying to find out why she's going under the ring so I'm interested to see what happens with that. Thank you so much!! :D **

**iNdy MiLk- I'm sure it's on YouTube somewhere, you should definitely watch the start of SD if you missed it. It was awesome! :) I'm just glad Jeff got the No.1 contender spot. I don't know what's up with Kozlov and all his random attacks on people. Thank you! :) **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- Yeah, hopefully the move to MyNetwork will be good! And you can watch it :) Thank you!! :) **

**Twilight1243- Don't worry its okay :) How long are you grounded for anyway? It's already been a couple of weeks, hasn't it? Hope you feel better soon! :) Well anyone that knows me knows that I'm not a morning person whatsoever! So I worked that in at the start with Ashley :) Mia will be back at RAW sometime soon and we'll get more regular MIA POV as well :) Funny you should say you want more Trish because…she will be back soon, in roughly about 2 or 3 chapters :) Thank you so much!! And yes I did love your long review!! lol :D**

**ChainGangShorty54- lol Hmm I think I could work you in, possibly! No promises but I can try. Work you in as Evan's girlfriend? I'll PM you about it when I get to writing that chapter, if that's okay? :) Thank you!**

_**Up next: RAW Superstars working out at the gym, Jeff and Mia training session in NC when Matt appears with two of the most unexpected visitors! (EVERYONE START GUESSING NOW!) and late at night, Ashley is on the internet when she comes across something she wish she hadn't and also gets a surprise phone call… but it's not on her phone. A drama filled chapter is coming up next! Please review!! :) **_


	58. Workouts, FanNation Blogs & Secrets

_**ASHLEY POV  
**__I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

Linkin Park and Jay Z's song blasted into Gold's Gym as I threw punch after punch at the hanging leather punching bag in front of me. My hair was pulled back off my face, into a tight ponytail with my face free of make-up. I punched the bag roughly, taking all my pent out aggression out on the innocent punching bag that had taken a beating in the last half an hour. I paused and steadied the bag, slightly leaning my forehead against it, allowing my breathing to become regular again.

"When's Mia getting back then?" Beth Phoenix asked me from the punching bag next to me. Nearly half the RAW roster was in the gym today on the cool Thursday morning, but only Beth and I were on the punching bags.

"I don't know. I was texting her while she was at the SmackDown taping on Tuesday. She said she had had a match with Nattie and won but I haven't heard from her since." I sighed and gulped down the cold water from the bottle.

"She still going strong with Jeff?" Beth threw a couple of solid punches at the bag before pausing for a drink.

"Yep. I've never seen her happier." I smiled thinking of Mia. I missed her a lot. I hadn't seen her in 3 weeks, only spoken to her a couple of times, a few texts here and there but the effects of Mia not being with me on a regular basis was taking it's effect and slightly depressing me.

"That's good."

"You and Santino okay? Cause your punching bag is getting quite a beating this morning." I raised my eyebrows at her as I dropped my bottle back on the floor and stretched my arms before re-approaching the punching bag again.

"We're okay. I don't really wanna talk about him though." She shrugged and I simply nodded, letting it go. "You and John doing good?"

"Yeah." I breathed, taking a glance over to where John was and saw him with Randy lifting weights. I bit my lip, momentarily zoning out and looking at John on the other side of the gym.

"Earth to Ashley." Beth chuckled, waving a hand in front of my face.

I laughed and focused back on her after John caught my eye and sent a wink in my direction. "I'm here." I smiled.

"You notice Mickie scowling in the corner?" She smirked, nodding her head over to where Mickie was sat with a permanent scowl on her face doing sit-ups on the floor with Kelly Kelly.

"Yeah, I noticed that earlier. I just chose to ignore her." I smirked, stretching my legs.

"Did you hear about the upcoming tour in September through Europe?!" her eyes widened with excitement. "RAW is going to Spain and France."

"Really? Is the whole roster going?"

"I don't know. Most of the roster will be going though." She shrugged and turned back to her punching bag, taking big swings at it. I stood by mine before doing a kicking-punching combination allowing the sounds of Jay Z and Linkin Park on the radio to flow through me and motivate me.

* * *

**_MIA POV_**  
"And that's how it's done!" I bowed in the center of the ring at Matt's house after bringing Jeff down into a DDT. I helped Jeff back to his feet, jumped out the ring and Jeff followed me into the house.

"Can you get me a water, babe?" Jeff asked, slumping against the kitchen counter. We had been in the ring training for about an hour or two, while Matt was out of the house. I handed Jeff a bottle of ice cold water from the fridge, grabbing one for myself as well. I jumped onto the kitchen counter and took a swig of water before Jeff walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips. "Have I told you how sexy you look today?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not lately. No." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well you do." He muttered before pulling me closer and pressing his lips against mine. We both pulled away as we heard the front door click open and voices echo through the house. I recognized one of the voices as Matt's but not the other two. I hopped down off the counter as we waited for the mystery voices to find us in the kitchen. There was something about the two voices that was familiar, like I had heard them before. I just couldn't put a face to the voice.

"Jeff? Mia?" Matt called through the house.

"In the kitchen!" Jeff shouted, as he remained stood beside me and I took another swig of water.

"Hey." Matt came through the kitchen door and slapped hands with Jeff. "You'll never guess who I found at the gym?" He started before two people pushed open the door and appeared in the kitchen. I finally put a voice to a face as I recognized the two women stood near me. From the rivalry wrestling company TNA, The Beautiful People stood a foot away from me and the certainly lived up to their name. Velvet and Angelina stood there with smiles on their faces as they pulled Jeff in for a hug.

"And you must be Mia? Right?" Angelina asked extending her hand.

"Yeah. Angelina and Velvet?" I shook her hand then Velvet's as they both nodded.

"I'm surprised you know who we are." Velvet said.

"Well I watch TNA occasionally." I shrugged lightly with a smile.

"We watch WWE occasionally too. Although we shouldn't really be saying that." Angelina laughed softly. "I saw your matches on SmackDown the last two weeks. Not bad."

"Thanks. You're both not too bad either." I replied with a smirk while Velvet and Angelina smiled warmly.

"So I invited them back here to see if we could possibly train? Since the ring at the gym was being repaired today."

"Sure." I agreed before walking out the door and out towards to outside ring. It was a warm day in North Carolina with the sun streaming down and a light breeze. Angelina fell into step with me as we began to talk about music, while Matt, Velvet and Jeff talked behind us. An hour later, I won a match against Velvet with Angelina refereeing, Matt had beaten Jeff via. Twist of Fate and now we were in the middle of Jeff and myself vs. Matt and Angelina match with Velvet as the referee. Jeff brought Matt down into a twist of fate and tagged me in, I climbed up to the top rope and flipped over into a moonsault onto Matt and made the pin after hooking his leg.

"Here are your winners!" Velvet announced loudly, after refereeing the match. Jeff wrapped an arm around my waist as I high fived Velvet, smiling to each other and then Angelina. Jeff leaned down and helped Matt up.

"Beaten by a girl. This better not get round the locker room." He chuckled as we all left the ring and headed inside while thoughts about the possibility of moving to SmackDown still remained. Over the past few days, I had been constantly thinking about moving to SmackDown or staying on RAW. There were some things I loved about moving to SmackDown, being with Jeff was only one of them, but then again, RAW seemed like home. I made my start on RAW, I had made friends at RAW. Most of all, I had Ashley on RAW.

**_

* * *

_**

_ASHLEY POV  
_

My hands were briefly touching the metal bar that was holding the weights as Beth did a couple of bench presses. "How many more you got in you?" I glanced at the clock on the wall quickly. _1.34pm. _We had been in the gym now for just over 2 hours.

"Not a lot." She gritted her teeth and she pushed the bar up then lowered it back down again.

"Okay, two more." I encouraged her, she did two more and then I helped her put the bar back on its holder. "Not bad, Glamazon." She chuckled while I handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"Hey!" a voice called. Our heads spun around to see Randy approaching us. "You two wanna head down to the ring?"

"Yeah." we said in unison, picking up our things and following Randy through a red door and down to the basement, where the newly improved ring was situated. The ring was positioned in the center of the large concrete walled room, with the same music flowing through the airwaves and people scattered around it. Dave Batista and Kofi Kingston were already in taking each other down in the squared circle. The ever so annoying laugh that I loathed to hear echoed through my ears and I turned to see the current Women's Champion talking to John. Mickie smiled up at him, placing her hand on his chest as they both continued to talk. Sensing the tension, Beth wondered over to where Katie Lea and Santino were sat, stretching.

Randy nudged me in the side lightly. "C'mon." he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me over to where Beth, Santino and Katie were. I shook the image of the two of them out of my head, as we walked past them and I sat down next to Santino. The Italian furrowed his unibrow at me as I sat down, my face blank and expressionless. I began to stretch my legs silently then suddenly Santino cracked a joke that had us all laughing and the tension disappeared with each laugh.

* * *

I swung my legs up on the couch and extended them along the length of it, sitting up as the internet on my laptop loaded. The clock on the laptop told me it was 11:56pm, John was asleep in bed, and I had showered and changed into green flannel pants and a black tank top. I logged onto WWE Fan Nation site and looked under recent updates.

_New blogs posted by: Maria on 11__th__ July and Mickie James on 20__th__ July_

My eyes narrowed on the last name. I clicked onto Mickie's profile and scrolled down to the blogs section. _'My First Blog!!' _clicking on the newly posted entry, I waited in anticipation, wondering why I even clicked on it. As soon as the blog loaded, a picture of Mickie appeared above the paragraphs of writing. I began to skim-read the paragraphs she had wrote but paused suddenly and starred at the last paragraph.

'_Now lastly many of you all want to now what exactly is going on between John and myself. Like I said before a true lady doesn't kiss and tell. But what I will tell you is this. The truth is we have really become great friends. He is truly an amazing man. Like no one I have ever known and I am grateful to have him in my life. When you step into this crazy world you soon find that the genuine people are few and far between. He is Real... I adore him for that...'_

What. The. Fuck.

I starred blankly at the screen before re-reading it twice, allowing the words to repeatedly flow through my brain. I tried to make sense of it, but I couldn't. The words seem to jumble together as a million questions ran through my head.

_BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ_

My head turned sharply towards the vibrating sound. My eyes found John's cell phone on the table near me. "John." I said, glancing over at his sleeping form, he had collapsed instantly on the bed after we had got back from the house show tonight.

_BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ_

"Mmm." He murmured in response, refusing to wake up. I moved the laptop off my lap and walked over to the still vibrating phone. As I picked up the phone the vibrating stopped and '1 missed call' flashed across the front. I flipped it open to see 'Mickie Cell' had just called him. My eyes darted over to John again before I looked back at the open cell phone in my hand.

I knew I shouldn't but I did it anyway. After clicking onto 'recent callers' a list instantly appeared: 'Boog Cell' 'Fabo' 'Mickie' 'Dan' 'Ash Cell' 'Mickie' 'Randy' 'Mickie' 'Fabo' 'Ash Cell' 'Mickie'. Without thinking about it again, I clicked onto messages, and once again, Mickie's name appeared dozens of times. I clicked onto one of the messages, which was dated 18th July, when John and I had been fighting about the Cody situation. We had gone from Monday 14th July through to Sunday 20th July without saying a word to each other.

"_Hey sexy! You seemed a bit down at the houseshow. Still pissed at Ashley for sleeping with Cody?" _My jaw dropped as I continued to read the text. _"If you need to talk or anything else ;) you know I'm here. Micks xx" _

I flipped the phone shut. _I can't believe he told Mickie of all people about Cody and me. _I jumped as the phone buzzed in my hand again. '1 new text from Mickie.'

"_Need to talk to you. Call me ;) Micks xx"_

_That whore._ I starred at the message for a while before deleting it and then flipping the phone shut again. I silently placed the phone back down on the table and ran my hands through my slightly ruffled blond hair. _I cannot believe that-_

"Ash?" John muttered from the bed.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him, hoping he hadn't just seen me on his phone. My green eyes connected with his sleepy blue ones.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, sitting up. _No, he hadn't seen me. _I sighed.

"Nothing. Just uhh…" my eyes searched the room before the settled on the humming laptop on the couch. "Just on the laptop." I finished, forcing a smile in his direction.

"Babe, sleep. We gotta be up early tomorrow." He smiled, showing off his dimples, before dropping back down onto the pillows. I shut down the laptop quickly before crawling into bed with my back to John, suddenly feeling not in the mood to cuddle up to him. He loosely wrapped an arm around my waist, clearly not sense my hostility. A single tear rolled down my cheek and onto my pillow as the thought of John cheating on me with Mickie remained in my mind for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! You know what this means right? Drama! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while guys. I usually update 1 or 2 chaps a week but this week I was really busy... So! I had had the idea of this chapter running in my mind for a while after I saw Mickie's blog (the paragraph used in this chap is actually an extract from her blog on FanNation, by the way). Anyone else loooove Maria's blogs on FanNation? I do! Guilty pleasure :) Anyway. On with the shout outs…**

**A **_**BIG **_**thank you to: I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, xXParieceXx, RKO.I.F, ChainGangShorty54, iNdy MiLk, Jeff Hardy is Rad and CraftyTink529 for reviewing the last chapter. I love your reviews! When I'm having a crappy day, it boosts my mood so much to see an email from FF dot net. So thank you everyone, whether you've reviewed, favoritized, author alerted me or story alerted this fic. You guys are awesome! :)**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy- Heard about that, it's all over the internet. Apparently he was intoxicated. WWE took no action against him though, probably because if they put another strike against him: 1. he's out of WWE 2. TNA would snatch him up in a second! And 3… well he's the SD No Mercy main event. I just friggin hope Hardy stays with WWE.**

**xXParieceXx- It's gonna be crunch time for Mia deciding which brand she wants to be on, we'll know definitely by SummerSlam her decision :) lol Yeah, all the what if's. What if he wasn't Mr Stephanie McMahon (love that btw!), would he be WWE Champion now? I heard that he wants to be up there in the record books with wrestlers like the Naitch, on having loads of title runs. But I just hope the title swaps hands sometime soon. Those visitors were from TNA :) Thank you so much! :)**

**RKO.I.F- I know! I'm pulling for Randy to get the title when he returns lol The Rhodes/DiBiase/Orton storyline is gonna run through September and right now were edging into beginning of August in the fic so we got a little while to go. Although there is going to be a time jump soon. SummerSlam chapter is coming soon :) Thank you so much!! :)**

**ChainGangShorty54- Thank you! :) Okay, I'll PM you at the time. **

**iNdy MiLk- Drama drama drama, oh how I do love it! :) lol Bring on No Mercy! I take it your pulling for Jeff to win the title considering you happy dance? Lol So am I :) I think it's safe to say everyone hates Kozlov at the moment, even though he's set to get a bigger push. Thank you :)**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- Yeah, Mia's gonna have trouble deciding since she would lose people on RAW but gain Jeff on SD. Her decision will be made in the SummerSlam chapter :)**

**CraftyTink529- Wow, Thank you soooo much! :D That seriously means so much to me! Thank you. You're close about Ashley finding out about John's certain ex, you'll find out what really happened between John and Mickie in chap 60 :) He will also come out about everything between him and Rachel in chap 60 too! Thank you again! :D **

_**Up next: Morning after, at the airport. When Ashley can't get a hold of Mia, she calls a certain former WWE Diva for advice. On the plane, Ashley talks to Randy and Batista for a guys' opinion on the Mickie/John situation and the Glamazon overhears John and Mickie talking. Please review!! :)**_


	59. Stratus Time and the Animals Advice

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_I re-dialed Mia's number for the fourth time, and for the fourth time, Mia didn't pick up. I hit the red button in annoyance and leaned my back against the padded blue airport chair. RAW Superstars were scattered throughout the airport, waiting for their plane to Springfield, Illinois to be called on Friday morning. I took a glance over to where John was sat, slouched in the chair trying to be inconspicuous with his hat pulled over his eyes, while Randy was sat nearby talking with Dave Batista.

An idea sparked in my head and I pulled my eyes away from the group of large men and back to my cell phone in my hand. I scrolled through my contacts before finally finding the one I was looking for, and with any hope, she'd be in an area with a good signal.

"Hey girly." Her voice greeted me after three rings.

"Thank God!" I sighed in relief that she picked up.

"Okay, not the usual happy greeting. But it'll do." The Canadian chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, Trish. I've just got a lot on my plate, right now."

"I wish I did. I'm starving!" she exclaimed. "And it doesn't help that aeroplane food sucks."

I broke into a small laugh, for the first time since I read Mickie's blog last night. "That's not exactly what I meant but okay. Where are you flying off to?"

"London, England." She tried to put on an English accent. "Last stop." She returned to her light Canadian voice and laughed slightly. "I'll be there for a week then coming back to Toronto. I never thought I'd miss Canada so much, I have loved Europe though." She confessed. "So what is meaning of this phone call at…" she paused. "10:45am in the morning?"

"I uhh... needed some Stratus time." I ran my fingers through my free flowing blond hair, which had grown longer and now hung down past my shoulder blades.

"Ahh, Stratus time as you wish then. What's up?"

"I think John might be cheating on me." I went straight to the point, not wanting to waste any time.

"With who?!"

"Mickie." I began to tell her everything about last night: the phone calls, texts and the blog. As I was explaining it to her, in the corner of my eye I caught sight of Mickie sit down next to John and begin talking to him. She caught my eye and smirked. I turned away from her as I felt my grip tighten around the phone in my hand.

"…You just need to talk to him. Don't jump to conclusions. You never know, it _might_ be innocent." She tried to convince me. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Hmm…That kind of makes me feel special." The former 7 time Women's Champion chuckled softly. "So where's Mia?"

"Still at SmackDown but she's not picking up her phone. I haven't talked to her since Tuesday."

"You'd think she'd end up staying at SmackDown." She joked, but I didn't laugh.

"Maybe."

"That was meant to be a joke, dude."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. But it would make sense, she hasn't been at RAW in over 3 weeks."

"Well you never know. WWE is full of surprises. Anyway, I better be going. This phone call is going to be _very_ expensive for you."

"I don't care paying. I just needed to talk to someone about it."

"Yeah, it's cool. Trish will always be here for you, even when she's half way across the world from you."

"Thanks."

"Have you ever thought about talking to Randy about it?"

"It crossed my mind, but he's best friends with John so…"

"But he's also best friends with you, Ash. Randy might know something else."

"You think he knows about it?"

"He might do." The Canadian responded.

"I'll talk to him on the plane, I think I'm sat next to him." I glanced back at John, but he wasn't there. Neither John _nor_ Mickie was there. Randy and Dave were still talking in the same place. I began to look around, scanning the large open planned room for Mickie or John but I couldn't see either of them.

"Good girl. Hopefully he'll give some honest advice either him or umm…" she paused to think. "Dave's always a good listener, gives good honest advice or Beth, she's been there for you a lot over the past few months."

"Yeah. Okay, I'll let you go. And I'll go talk to Randy."

"Okay. Good luck and I'll see you soon."

"Definitely. Love you."

"Love you too, girly." We both hung up and I got to my feet, looking around me briefly.

"_Flight 324 to Springfield, Illinois. Now boarding at gate 7." _

I cursed under my breath and grabbed my hand luggage, pulling it over my shoulder before searching for my passport and plane ticket. I made my way over to the growing queue and found Randy and Dave at the back.

"Hey Fox." Randy turned to face me.

"Hey Ash." Dave said, glancing down towards me.

"Hi you two." I forced a smile up at them.

"You look like crap." Randy said as he gave me a once over.

"Thanks." I retorted, my voice full of sarcasm. "I didn't get much sleep last night." I sighed, stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets. "Stay out of trouble did you?" I questioned Randy, raising an eyebrow at him playfully.

He wiggled his eyebrows and a smirk played on his lips. "Maybe." Dave and I laughed. "We also have another flight buddy. Dave he's sat next to you."

"So how come you have an aisle seat and he has a window seat? Even though, Dave's the bigger one."

"That's exactly what I was trying to explain to Orton." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey! It's not my fault you got stuck with a window seat. It's all down to luck." Randy tried to defend himself against the former Evolution member.

"Whatever, man." Dave let out a hearty chuckle and handed the flight attendant his ticket and passport at the desk.

"Oh, Rand. I need to talk to you later." I turned to him as Dave walked through the tunnel towards the aeroplane and Randy handed his ticket and passport over the desk.

"Sure. What about?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "I'll tell you when we're on the plane." My eyes landed on Mickie and Kelly, who were laughing with John.

"Miss, your ticket and passport please." The flight attendant called for my attention. I turned back around to face him and handed my ticket and passport over the desk while taking a quick glance back to the group who were further back in the queue.

* * *

Turns out, it was all down to luck. The seating in the front section of the plane, where all of the RAW roster was seated, was completely scrambled. Randy, me and Dave were sat in the back right of the section while 4 rows forward at the front of the plane, John was sat in an aisle seat with Mickie next to him and Cody in a window seat. I was crushed. By the time the plane had taken off and we were in the air, I had told Randy about the John and Mickie situation and Randy was oblivious to it.

"So you really knew nothing about it?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Would I lie to you, Ash? No. I can't believe the Jackass would do something like that."

"And I'm the stupid one for falling for him." I sighed, dropping my head down with my gaze fixed on my knees.

"You love him?" Randy asked me, a bit taken back.

I paused and thought about it. "Yeah." I raised my head and locked eyes with Randy. "But I'm not too sure now." I shook my head. Randy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest for a small hug. "You won't tell anyone else about Mickie and John will you?" I mumbled into his chest.

"No. I won't tell anyone." He squeezed my shoulder and I sat up again as Dave turned to us.

"What's the Jackass done now?"

"Cheating on Ashley with Mickie." Randy blurted out.

"What?!" Dave's eyes widened.

"He's been sending texts and calling Mickie. Mickie also wrote about him in her blog, and said 'she doesn't kiss and tell' But we're thinking he hooked up with her when they had their week of separation before the Great American Bash." Randy continued to blurt out basically everything we had just talked about to Dave.

"Randy!" I scolded him, lightly slapping him on the chest. "What happened to 'I won't tell anyone'?"

"C'mon, it's Dave. He's not gonna say anything. Besides, if John pummels me, I'm gonna need some back up."

"I guess that's where I come in." Dave shrugged with a friendly smile.

"Fine. Just don't say anything." I warned Dave.

"Ashley…do you _really_ think me of all people would say anything?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Anyway, if John breaks your heart…I'll break his neck." Randy smirked as Dave and I broke into a chuckle. I had never seen the protective side of Randy and to be honest, it was nice, since I had always seen Randy as another older brother and a close friend. I pulled my iPod and magazine out of my bag from under the chair in front of me and leaned back in my chair as Randy plugged himself into his own iPod and closed his eyes.

"So how did you find out?" Dave asked me.

"I looked through his messages and recent callers while he was asleep." I sighed, turning to face him.

"Oh. Well expect to get that thrown back in your face." He half smiled.

"Yeah, I figured that." I fiddled with my ear phones in my lap, not turning on the iPod just yet. "What would you do if you found texts and calls from someone you on your girlfriends' cell? I mean, you're a guy-"

"Yes, I am." He chuckled. "Thanks for noticing."

I smiled at him, holding in my laughter. "I just need another guys' opinion."

"Well first, I would talk to her. Then if I needed to, I'd talk to the guy I thought she was cheating with."

"Okay." I replied, taking in his advice.

"Just don't work yourself up too much about it. It might just be innocent. Nothing might have happened and then there's this big mess over nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing though. My gut feeling is telling me that something happened between them. I mean, you didn't read her blog. It basically tells you something happened between them. She said she adored him in it."

"She could mean like a friend." Dave tried to convince me, as well as himself. From his expression, it looked as if he knew something was going on between Mickie and John. "It'll be okay." He smiled and patted my leg. "I'm here for you, Ash."

"Thank you." I smiled across at Dave as we both plugged into our iPods and I curled up into a ball on the chair, lightly leaning against Randy's bicep.

_**NO POV  
**_"No, come on! _Anchorman_ was better! 10 times better than that chick flick." John protested from his chair at the front of the plane.

"No way! Nothing compares to _The Notebook_!" Mickie smiled over at John, as they fought over what movie was better.

"Have you even seen _Anchorman_?" he questioned her.

"No." she confessed, biting her lip slightly. "Have you ever seen _The Notebook_?"

"No and I don't intend to." He smirked.

"Well maybe we'll have to have a private screening of both of the movies." She locked eyes with John, allowing a flirtatious smile to appear on her lips.

"Yeah, maybe." John replied, his attention going to the food cart that was getting closer to him.

"We can pick up where we left off." Mickie muttered seductively to John.

"What?" John asked her as he picked out his sandwich from the food cart, not listening to what she had just said.

"Nothing." Mickie replied, slumping slightly. "So what are you up to after the houseshow tonight?"

"Sleep. I'm wiped out already. You?" He took a huge bite out of his sandwich as Mickie just asked for a Diet Coke.

"Not sure yet." She looked at John as he glanced at her and she laughed lightly.

"What?" he turned to her with a confused look.

"You've got some-" she continued to laugh as she pointed to the bits of food on the side of his mouth. "Come here." She picked up a napkin off his plate and delicately wiped the side of his mouth, while remaining eye contact with John who moved slightly away from her, feeling a bit uncomfortable knowing Ashley, his girlfriend, was sat 3 rows back and could probably see what was going on.

"Thanks." John stuttered. He forced a smile in her direction and Mickie bit her lip, her bright eyes glued on John.

"Anytime." She responded sweetly.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Glamazon was sat behind them and was watching and listening to everything that was happening between John and Mickie but would she tell her friend?

My eyes shot open as the plane bumped along the tarmac suddenly. I raised my head, realizing I had been sleeping on Randy, who had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I yawned and Randy released his arm. I reached down, picking up my green and white trucker hat and pulling it over my head, leaving my long blond hair slightly ruffled underneath.

"_This is your captain speaking, we have arrived at Springfield, Illinois. The local time is 2.37pm. Thank you for choosing to fly with American Airlines."_

20 minutes later, we piled out the plane. I caught sight of John and Mickie walking up ahead with Kofi Kingston. Mickie turned around and gave me an evil smile, I glared at her in response and continued to walk through security and then towards baggage claim with Randy and Dave by my side.

I caught sight of my green suitcase and yanked it off the conveyer belt quickly while Randy grew impatient waiting for his. I pulled my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and turned it on, to reveal 2 new texts from Mia and Trish.

"I'll meet you both by the doors." I said to Randy and Dave. Randy simply nodded as he kept his eyes literally glued to the conveyer belt, scrutinizing every suitcase that came past him, hoping it would be his. I tried to hold in my laughter as Dave, who was on the edge of laughing, waited for Randy. I smiled and shook my head lightly as I walked over to the main doors, dragging my suitcase behind me. I stopped by a couple of chairs and dropped my hand luggage on top of my suitcase and looked at the texts.

"_Boarding thought: When is RAW next in Toronto? How'd the talk with Randy go? Did he get protective of his Ashley? :) aww sweet. I tried to call Mia, she's still not answering. Give me a call soon. Trish x"_

"_Hey dude :) Sorry I've been M.I.A. for a while. No pun intended lol I'm still in NC, don't know when I'm gonna be able to get a plane back or if I'll get a flight back in time for this week's RAW. I'm really sorry. I miss you. M x"_

I rush of sadness hit me again like a ton of bricks, like I was feeling home sick or something. I replied to Trish's text quickly and then moved onto Mia's. As I hit the send button to Mia's text, I felt large arms wrap around my waist and lips press against the side of my neck, which I assumed belonged to John.

"I've had over 5 hours away from that." He said as I turned around to face him.

"Didn't you have fun hanging out with Mickie?" I asked, not making eye contact yet.

"Yeah but…" I tensed up as he continued. "But she's not you." For that brief moment I forgot about the texts, calls and blogs. He placed his hand on the side of my neck and lifted my head up to face him. I melted as he smiled at me and magically his dimples appeared.

I caught sight of Mickie standing with Kelly, over John's shoulder and smirked at her. I turned my eyes back to John and the smirk turned into a smile. "Right answer." Simultaneously, John pulled me closer as I leaned in and our lips met in a kiss. Part of wants to believe the kiss was because I loved him but the other part of me thinks I did it in spite of Mickie, who was watching us the whole time.

**A/N: Trish is baaaaaack! :) She will continue to be in chapters here and there…as for Dave Batista, I'm beginning to include him more because he'll have a Randy-sized role as this fic progresses, he will also have a Randy-sized role in the sequel :) Ashley loves John, Cue the Aww's :) About RAW on Monday, Did anyone else LOOOOOVE the DX reunion!? I sure did :) Last chapter, I got a record 10 reviews. So thank you to all of you who reviewed that chapter, it makes writing this fic worth it when you get reviews like that! **

**So a HUUUUGE THANK YOU to: I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, Jeff Hardy is Rad, beanybaby, JohnCenaFan, ChainGangShorty54, xXParieceXx, Twilight1243, RKO.I.F, iNdy MiLk and CraftyTink529 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you for each of your awesome reviews :D You guys are amazing!**

**I luv drama ad Jeff Hardy- I saw that too, it sucks. I'm just glad Jeff didn't miss the SD taping because of it. Yep, I've already read the spoilers for SmackDown :) the show looks freaking awesome! **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- Thank you :) I would be happy with either John **_**or **_**Jeff :) I like Mickie too but I needed someone for Ashley to have tension with and…Mickie was that person.**

**Beanybaby- Thank you so much! :D I would probably act differently too lol Well Ashley is a strong girl, I knew I didn't want her to break down then and there. Although, she might be on the verge of breaking down in the next chapter…**

**JohnCenaFan- Yep, she did indeed. It's on Mickie's Fan Nation, makes you wonder what really went on between them…**

**ChainGangShorty54- lol Thank you! :)**

**xXParieceXx- lol Yep, Mr. Stephanie McMahon sure has got the family and you're right there no doubt that he'll be up there in the record books with the Naitch, he has worked hard over the years. You've gotta give him credit, the guy is an awesome wrestler. With the family or not. Yeeeeah, I warned everyone about the drama! Lol Well Batista and Trish and trying to convince Ashley it might be innocent and she's got the wrong end of the stick…but we'll see in the next chappy. Thank you soo much! :D**

**Twilight1243- don't worry about, it's cool. Don't feel bad. Damn, I hate it when the internet goes out, happens to me sometimes and it pisses me off. Yeeep, Trish is back :) and she'll be making more regular appearances here and there, I just can't lose her yet! Thank you :)**

**RKO.I.F- Randy all the way for the title :) lol Yeah, I could tell you were excited about the SummerSlam chapter, you've got about 3-5 chaps to go until that one though. That chapter will also have drama linked to it, the happiness can only last a while. GOTTA MAKE ROOM FOR THE DRAMA!**

**iNdy MiLk- Part of me thinks he deserves his push, I just wish it didn't involve Jeff :( Yeah, I read that. Thing is, a lot of Superstars have been asked to not go on their flights because they seemed "intoxicated" I'm glad they haven't taken any action towards him, considering he was co-operative and didn't need handcuffs WWE shouldn't have to. I agree with you, Jeff more than deserves to win, and this would be his first major title! We'll find out in the SummerSlam chapter Mia's decision over her brand choice :) I know everyone likes Mia's POV so no matter what happens, I'll continue to write her POV. Thank you so much :)**

**CraftyTink529- Thank you so much! :) **

_**Up next: Ashley and John have an argument over what is going on with Mickie and John, we find out what really happened with John and Mickie ;) We learn about both Ashley and John's past relationship with Sean and Rachel and an update on Mia. Please review!! :)**_


	60. The Truth Finally Comes Out

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Yeah, I know." I sighed deeply as I stretched across the length of the queen size bed in the middle of mine and John's hotel room in my black booty shorts and green tank and held my cell phone against my ear, listening to the Canadian on the other end dish out advice to me.

"But, I'm gonna see you in 3 weeks or something. Right?" Trish reminded me, about my little getaway to Canada I had been wanting to take for a couple of days now.

"Yep, I'll talk to Steph about it." I smiled weakly, glancing at the clock. 10:34pm. _Where is he?_ At that thought, the door swung open and a 6'1 figure walked into the room nonchalantly. "Listen, I gotta go. John just walked in."

"Okay. Stay calm, remember what I said and just talk to him."

"Thanks, Trish."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and looked up at John as he kicked his sneakers off.

"Was that Trish?" he asked, dropping down onto the bed next me.

"Uhh…Yeah. Where have you been?" I turned over and sat up as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Talking with Dave and Mickie."

"Mickie?" I tensed up immediately, picturing the two of them together turned my stomach.

"Yeah." John furrowed his brow, looking at my tensed up figure. "What's wrong with Mickie?" he said, suddenly getting defensive.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened my green eyes to look at John as he sat up to face me.

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

He looked at me confused. "Ash-"

"Just…promise me. please." I repeated, knowing his temper will skyrocket in a couple of minutes.

"Okay. Yeah. I promise you." He placed his large hand on my leg that was stretched out next to him.

"Mickie rang you the other night. Thursday night." I continued to gaze down at my cell phone that was still in my hands.

"Yeah, she said that-"

I cut him off. "It's not just that. You didn't wake up to answer your phone so I looked and saw Mickie's name. After she hung up I went through you recent callers list…" as soon as I said this, John removed his hand from my leg and brushed his short brown hair, trying to process all this. "I saw Mickie's name listed several times. Then I went into your messages and read one dated after Cody told you we slept together and… it was from Mickie." I paused, my eyes searched his for a hint of what was going through his mind. "You told her about me and Cody, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did." He nodded his head lightly, his gaze not leaving mine.

"Why?"

"Because I was drunk and pissed at you, and Mickie started talking to me."

"Is that when you kissed her?" My hurt green eyes looked longingly into his blank blue ones.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. John hesitated, moving his gaze away from mine, dipping his head. "No." I sighed in relief, and a tiny smile curved on my lips. "That was when she kissed me." he finished. The smile instantly disappeared as I rose to my feet and backed away from the bed. I stood by the window, gazing out into the streets that were lit up by the street lamps as the cars zoomed down them. Wishing I was anywhere but here right now. Not wanting to hear any of this.

"Did you sleep with her?" light tears began to glaze of my eyes, as I kept my back to John.

"No!" I heard him stand up as his foot steps got closer to me. "I stopped her before it went that far! And why were you going through my phone in the first place?!" he demanded.

"You promised not to get mad." I turned around to face him. He stood before me, his arms out waiting for my response as his jaw twitched, Dave and Randy had warned me about his temper when his jaw twitched like that.

"That was before I knew you went into my cell and proof read all my texts and callers!" his voice boomed.

"Well sue me for wanting to know if I was being cheated on again!" a single tear rolled down my cheek as _my_ temper was beginning to come out slowly. "Why Mickie? Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you. And if you just got to know her-"

"Like you have? No thanks." I scoffed, wiping the tear absently away and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Anything else you wanna fess up about? While we're being honest."

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "After I read that text, Mickie sent a new one asking you to call her because she needed to talk to you." John raised his eyebrows at me. "And I deleted it."

John sighed, shaking his head. "Why?" he asked, suddenly becoming calmer.

"Because I thought you were cheating on me with her and I got jealous." I confessed as John cross the room and approached me. I backed away slightly, unsure of what he was going to do.

"For the record, I'm not. When she kissed me, I pushed her away and said 'you're not Ashley' and went up to my hotel room and passed out." He smiled lightly as I broke out into a small chuckle. "I meant it. She's not you." He took another step closer to me. And another. Soon enough, he was within arms reach of me and he reached out, placing his hands on my arms. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I only want you." He moved his hand up and caressed my cheek, I leaned my cheek into his hand and temporarily closed my eyes. At this moment, John leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly. My hands fumbled and found his shirt and then pulled him closer.

* * *

As I lay there with my head in the crook of John's neck and my hand lying atop of his large torso, I felt his hand rest on my back and felt at ease. Knowing that this was the end of the drama, for now.

"What did you mean when you said that you were worried about being cheated on 'again'?" he asked.

"We're having the past relationships talk now?"

"Might as well." I felt him lightly shrug his shoulders.

"My last boyfriend." I started. "My most serious one, we were together for nearly 3 years. Both happier than I could imagine. Until I walked in on him having sex with my best friend. I ended it right then." I sighed slowly, knowing that wasn't the end of the questions.

"Wait. He slept with Mia?!"

I chuckled. "No. My other best friend, Emma. I knew her for about 4 or 5 years. She introduced me to Sean. We're not friends anymore, haven't even spoken to her since then." I paused for what seemed like years, thinking back to that day. The pain, heartbreak and misery I felt on that day. "So what about you?" I asked, hoping he would tell me about Rachel.

"Rachel." He said quickly and I listened more intently. "We were together for about 5 years, on and off. I had proposed to her and we were meant to get married that year. She broke it, claiming she didn't see me enough and blamed my job for us drifting apart. We broke up a couple of months before you arrived at RAW."

"Perfect timing for me to snatch you up." I attempted a joke.

"Yeah." he kissed the crown of my head lightly.

"Have you…seen her since?" I asked.

"Yeah. Before we got together she was kept on appearing at most of the shows... I slept with her a couple of weeks before we started dating but that's it."

"But it was over before we started? And it's over now?"

"So over. I've got a better girl in my life." He murmured.

"I don't think we've got any secrets now."

"None."

"Thank you." I lifted my head up, resting my hands on his chest.

"For what?"

"For telling me everything." I leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips with his, only to look up and see him smirking after I pulled away.

"I thought we talked about these thank you's?" he continued to smirk at me as a knowing smile appeared on my face.

"They're not enough."

"Nope." He muttered before my lips crashed against his. John wrapped his arm around me, his hand landing on the nape of my neck and pulling me closer to him, slowly beginning to deepen the passion filled kiss that was soon interrupted by the shrill ring coming from my cell phone. "Perfect timing." John commented sarcastically before reaching over towards the nightstand and grabbing my cell phone before I could.

"John, give me that." A light giggle escaped my mouth as I tackled John for my phone. He eventually gave in and pressed his lips against mine before I rolled off him and pressed the green button on my sidekick. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." the familiar voice I hadn't heard in a week said through the phone.

"Hey, you. What's up? Long time since I spoke to you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I've just had a lot going on."

"Like what?" I asked, sensing Mia sounded a bit distant. John brushed his fingers through my blond waves as I lay next to him, his fingers grazing the side of my cheek occasionally. "You alright?" I sat up, touching John's chest lightly to let him know he hadn't done anything wrong before I walked over to the couch and dropping myself onto it. Seconds later I heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on.

"I uhh… had a meeting with Vickie last week at SmackDown and she was really pleased with my work on SmackDown the past weeks."

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"Yeah…She um…offered me a place on the SmackDown brand." She finished and the phone line went silent. Questions and thoughts raced through my mind at 100mph but the major thought of losing my best friend on RAW was stuck in place.

"Are you…are you gonna accept?" I managed to stutter out.

"I'm not sure." She sighed. "Only Jeff and Matt know about this, and I've just been thinking about it nonstop for the past few days and I can't seem to come to a decision."

"Well what do you truly want to do?"

"I don't know. I love both brands."

"Which brand were you happiest on?" as hard as it was to think about losing her on RAW, if she wanted SmackDown I would respect her decision. After all, it was her choice, not mine.

"Well on RAW I had you but on SmackDown I have Jeff."

"Looks like you've made your decision already." I smiled weakly. The shower stopped, I bit my lip, knowing John would emerge soon probably in his boxers, ready for bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you _had_ me on RAW and you _have_ Jeff on SmackDown."

"I…" she paused; clearly she didn't know that she had said that.

"Do what you really want, dude. Don't make your decision on Vickie's wants or if I'm on RAW or if Jeff's at SmackDown. You'll always see us at pay-per-views, supershows and various other appearances." I tried to brighten her spirits.

"You're right. It's just a big decision, y'know?"

"Yeah, I understand. But you'll do the right thing. How long have you to decide?"

"Vickie said in about 3 weeks, so roughly by SummerSlam."

"Okay, well that means you've got more than enough time. So don't worry too much." The door to the bathroom opened and I turned my head to see John walked out clad in boxers and a smirk. I shook my head, turning back round.

"Thank you, Ash."

"No problem, Anytime."

"Alright, I best be off. I have a long day ahead of me and I'm really tired." She confessed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, I'm totally wiped out."

"Call you soon?"

"Definitely. Love you, Dude."

"Love you too." We hung up at the same time and I got to my feet, crawling into bed next to John.

"She alright?" he asked as I curled up against him under the sheets.

"Yeah, she will be. She's been offered a place on the SmackDown roster, unsure whether to take it or not."

"Wow. That's big." He wrapped his arms around me as I nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah." I breathed in the fresh scent of him as I leant my cheek against his chest and felt my eyelids grown heavy. "You smell good."

"Perks of just having a shower." His chest shook as he let out a hearty chuckle.

"Funny." I pulled the covers up to my chin, trying to get warm.

"I probably would have come out fresher and smelling even better if you showered _with_ me."

"Really? Pretty sure you would have been a bit dirty after that."

"Oh really? Is that so?" he planted a kiss against my temple and I murmured a small response. "Night, baby girl." I heard him whisper before darkness took over and I fell into a deep happy slumber.


	61. Sleeping Confessions

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"Do you know when you're leaving the blue brand and coming back to the red one?" I asked Mia over the phone on Monday night.

"Soon." She replied vaguely.

"Good. Because, dude, I miss you." I sighed.

"Aww, hon." She cooed. "I miss you too…Okay, I gotta go… umm Matt's cooking dinner. But I'll call you soon. I love you."

"Okay. Love you too." I hung up and tossed my cell phone in my gym bag. I slumped down next to Randy on the couch and watched the RAW opening with him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Aww. Is little Ashes missing Mia?" He said in a baby voice.

"Shut up." I slapped his chest. "I don't know, she sounded a bit distracted and when I asked her about coming back to RAW she just said 'soon.'" I sighed. "I miss her."

"Cheer up. You ready for our little interference? You gotta be happy about that!" He grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"She'll be back soon." He squeezed my shoulder. My head turned in the direction of the door opening and John walked in with the match card in his hand, he saw the two of us sat together and glared at Randy.

"Orton, get your hands off my girlfriend." He continued to glare at him, taking a step closer to us.

"We're just having a little fun, Cena." He smirked and squeezed my arm softly again.

I slapped Randy's chest again. "Stop it." I stood up and walked towards John who moved his eyes to me. "Jealousy." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I like it." I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms snuggly around my waist.

"Me? Jealous? Never!" He said as if it were crazy to think such a thing. "You're just lucky Randy's here." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at me as I let out a small laugh.

"Randy, get out." I smiled up at John.

"What?" Randy said once he heard his name.

"Okay, We've gotta get going for our interview." I said.

"I'll see you later."

"Yep." I pulled John's head down and kissed him. "See you after." I murmured into his ear softly, knowing the effect it would have on him. I smiled as I walked towards the door in my black lycra pants, black wrestling boots and silver and black bra type top. "Come on, Orton." I called him in a doggy voice.

"Ash, stop it. I'm not a dog." Randy said shooting a glare in my direction as he stood up.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Could've fooled me." I smiled before Randy punched me solidly in my arm. "Oww!" I exclaimed as Randy chuckled proudly. I rubbed my arm and watched on as John punched him even harder in his arm.

"Oww!" Randy rubbed the spot where John just punched him.

"Don't hit her!" John warned him with a glare, jamming his finger in Randy's face.

"I'll meet you at the interview, Ash." Randy walked out, leaving John and me standing by the doorframe.

I snaked my arms around John's neck and pulled him closer. "Protective." I moved my mouth closer to his ear. "I like it." I murmured with a smile into his ear and watched him quiver as my hot breath hit his ear. I kissed him on the cheek quickly before skipping down the hallway with a smile on my face.

* * *

Catching sight of the 6'1 figure of John, walking up ahead, I skipped out of the interview area and left Randy talking to Todd Grisham off camera. I caught up with him, covered his eyes from behind then planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, Randy! I had no idea you felt that way about me!" John joked as I fell into step beside him and he entwined my fingers with his.

"Good to know you're at least kinda funny." I smiled as we continued to walk through the hallways of the arena. "Sorry to kiss and run but I'm on my way to the ring, got a match to interrupt."

"I don't mind." He edges of his lips curved up into a smile. "I'll kiss you later though."

"Or…" I tugged on his hand and backed up against a wall, pulling him to me. "We could-" Before I could finish, John lightly brushed his lips with mine and began to pull away. I gripped his yellow and red 'Cenation' shirt and pulled him closer to me again and our lips crashed together.

"Now _I_ hate to kiss and run but, I was actually on my way to talk to Dave about this title match later. But we could finish this later." He mumbled with a playful smile.

"Definitely." I whispered on his lips before pulling away making John groan lightly in frustration. He pressed a kiss against my cheek quickly before continuing to walk down the corridor. I leant against the cold, concrete wall as I watched his figure disappear round the corner.

"You always did leave them wanting more." A familiar female voice said. I turned my head to the voice and immediately closed the gap between us and sprinted across to where the Diva stood in her pink ring gear.

"Mia!" I squealed, tightening my grip on her as I hugged her. "What are you doing here?! You said you were in NC!"

"I know. I wanted to surprise you." She smiled at me and a grin spread across my face quickly.

"Well mission accomplished! God, I missed you." We walked down the corridor, in no particular direction.

"I missed you too, Ashes." She smiled. "And guess what? I've got a match tonight. Against Katie Lea."

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"It feels good to be back." We soon approached the women's locker room.

"Wait, where's your stuff?"

"In there." She nodded at the women's locker room. "I arrived when you were in your interview."

"Ah. Okay, well I have a match to interrupt but, it's so good to have you back, girl." I pulled her in for a hug once more before jogging to the gorilla position to wait for my cue.

* * *

After Kofi won his match against Santino via pinfall, Beth confronted Kofi while Santino tried to sneak up on him. Kofi saw this coming and threw Santino out of the ring and chased him up the ramp and backstage. Beth was left in the ring when Mickie burst through the curtain and appeared for her women's championship match against Beth. I watched all of this happen on the monitor by the curtain as I waited for my opportunity. "What are you waiting for? Shouldn't you be out there?" Randy's voice said as he approached where I stood, by the yellow production crates.

"No. I'm waiting until the end of the match." I answered, keeping my attention on the monitor in front of me.

"Alright." He said. Cheers erupted through the arena as Mickie got the 1, 2, 3 on Beth after a rollup.

I jogged over to the curtain before turning back to the Legend Killer "There's my cue." I smirked.

"I'll be out after." I heard him reply before I ran through the curtain and down the ramp at rocket speed.

With Mickie's back turned away from me and Beth lying on the canvas, I slided into the ring and knocked Mickie down to her knees from behind. Following that, I grabbed a fistful of her dark brown locks and the tops of her yellow pants and threw her out of the ring. It didn't take long for the arena's cheers to change to boo's and jeers. I slided out the ring, with a smirk plastered on my face and lifted Mickie's weak body up and rammed her back into the side of the ring apron.

"That's enough, get outta here!" the referee shouted at me. I shot him a glare and ignored his request for me to leave and continued on with my assault on the current Women's Champion.

I rolled Mickie into the ring, then myself. As Mickie stayed on her knees, trying to stand, I stood in front of her and grabbed her hair and before I could throw my first punch, Mickie launched at my stomach with forearms. I tried to cover my midsection, but it was no use, Mickie's forearms just got more powerful as they progressed. She got to her feet and bounced her back off the ropes. In one swift motion, I caught Mickie and delivered a double A spinebuster and watched as Mickie lay unresponsive in the middle of the ring.

_I hear voices in my head  
__They council me  
__They understand  
__They talk to me!_

My head slowly turned towards the ramp and I smirked up at Randy, who came down the ramp, clapping and smirking sadistically. I slided out the ring and joined him on the ramp.

_King: These two have developed some sort of...relationship or something over the past few weeks on RAW. Quite a team they are. Look at the powerful spinebuster, Mickie just took from Ashley on replay again. Mickie's head hit the canvas at such speed and force.  
__  
Cole: What a major statement it was from a powerful Diva on RAW tonight._

Randy slid an arm around my shoulders as we stood on the ramp and watched Mickie writhe inside the ring in pain. With a smirk on our faces we turned around, soaking in the negative reaction from the crowd and walked backstage, and heading straight for the GM's office.

* * *

"Hello? Hello, Stephanie! This is Mike Adamle." The crowd soon booed in response to the live video feed appearing on the Titantron of RAW's general manager, Mike Adamle in his office. "Yeah, I just wanted to thank, you and your brother, Shane for giving me this wonderful opportunity. You know, it's great to work for a company that likes to think outside the box and I promise you, I will make the most of this opportunity. Oh and congratulations on the baby. I'll talk to you later. Mozeltoff." The crowd's boo's and jeers only intensified as the camera panned out to see me and Randy in the office with Mike Adamle.

"First off, we'd just like to personally congratulate you on becoming the new RAW GM." The third generation Superstar said, with his trademark cocky smirk.

"Thank you. Mike Adamle, RAW GM. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Mike commented.

"It does have a very nice ring to it." I started. "You know what else has a very nice ring to it? You see my _good_ friend, Randy Orton and I were talking and we _both _think we should have title matches at SummerSlam."

"After all, I am a former Intercontinental Champion, 2 time WWE Champion, a world tag team champion and the youngest World Heavy Weight Champion in the _history_ of the WWE." Randy rubbed his chin gently, while his smirk remained intact.

"I sure know how to pick them." I smirked. "And I, for one, have been screwed out of getting the women's title by Mickie James, every single time."

"It makes perfect sense." Randy concluded.

"That it does my friend. Except, there's one small problem." Mike said. "There's only room for one more championship match at SummerSlam. Either the Intercontinental Championship or the Women's Championship. You guys need to decide."

"Well, I do like to see Ashley happy." Randy briefly touched my shoulder and I smiled at the thought of getting another chance at the women's title. "So I want…what Ms. Fox here wants…to see me as the next Intercontinental Champion." He finished and my smile soon faded.

"Randy…that's not what I want." I muttered to him. I moved closer to Mike and hesitantly placed my hands on his chest. "Mike, why don't you go ahead and make the match for the Women's title." I smiled and quickly removed my hands from his chest.

I heard Randy chuckle loudly behind me. "Ashley, c'mon. Be serious." I shot a small glare over my shoulder at Randy.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I feel it, a thought. An Adamle Original. For Summer Slam, it's going to be…Kofi Kingston and Mickie James vs. You, Randy and You, Ashley. In a tag team match…" I chewed the inside of my cheek, _there goes my title match. _I thought as my eyes wondered to the floor in disappointment. "For the _both _the Intercontinental Championship and the Women's Championship," my eyes rose to meet Adamle's. A bight smile appeared on my face and I felt Randy slip his arm around my shoulders. "In a 'winner takes all' match. Obviously, the winners of the match gets _both _title. What do you think about that?" Adamle smiled at the two of us.

"I told you I would like this guy." Randy shook Mike's hand.

I smiled. "He's good. I like it." The Titantron soon added to black as The King and Michael Cole went on the talk about the matches tonight.

_King: Wow, Adamle's making friends back there!_

* * *

**_MIA POV_**  
I looked up at the monitor in front of me, watching as Katie Lea and Paul Burchill entered the ring. _If Paul Burchill tries something…I'm screwed. _I thought as I jumped up and down on the spot, stretching my arms and legs quickly. Neither the crowd nor announcers knew I was returning tonight. They all still thought I was with SmackDown. _Boy, are they wrong._

_King: Cole, you got any guesses as to who Katie Lea's opponent is tonight?_

_Cole: No idea, King. Whoever it is though, I hope she brought back-up because Katie Lea's brother, Paul Burchill has appeared ringside with Katie Lea._

I loved the feeling of anticipation running through my blood. I stood a couple of feet away from the curtain, as I heard the tribal drums of my theme pulsate through the arena and the crowd's boo's and jeers magically turned into thunderous cheers. I sprinted through the curtain just as Kat DeLuna started to sing the chorus of 'Animal'

_Are you wild and dirty like an animal  
Can you growl and scream like an animal  
Baby go, go, go like an animal_

I paused on the stage and soaked in the cheers and then jogged down the ramp, slapping the hands of the fans on either side of the ramp. Sliding into the ring, my eyes found Katie's and I simply smiled before jumping up onto the second turnbuckle and pointed out to the crowd. I jumped off and repeated it for the turnbuckle diagonal from me.

_Tear it up, make a mess like an animal  
Animal, animal animal anima  
l__deep inside you is there an animal?  
Let it out animal; be a beast of power  
_

_King: She's back! Puppies! _

_Cole: Mia has returned tonight to RAW. She's been appearing regularly at Smackdown for the past couple of weeks. We wondered if she was ever going to come back to the red brand! Think we got our answer tonight!_

_

* * *

_  
I climbed to turnbuckle as Katie lay motionless on the canvas, after being hit by a power slam. In the corner of my eye, I saw Paul Burchill edge closer to me. I stole a glance back at Katie and saw she was still unresponsive in the ring. Paul tried to sneak up on me as I stood precariously on the top turnbuckle in my corner. Without a second thought I launched myself off the turnbuckle into a missile dropkick. My feet connected with Paul Burchill's chest, knocking him back into the security barrier with a loud, audible thud. I clutched the side of my ribs as I slowly got back to my feet and dragged my body back into the ring. Pain shot up and down my side as I pulled my self into a standing position behind Katie, who had only just got to her feet.

_Time to show off my new finisher. _I thought as I stood behind Katie, and crossed her arms over her chest before pulling them back behind her, before bringing her down backstabber style, forcing my knees to her back, releasing her arms early. Katie was then sent face first for the canvas. I crawled over and flipped her over onto her back, hooking her leg and watching as the ref slammed his hand to the canvas three times.

The ref raised my hand and I smiled brightly as the crowd roared in response to my win and my new move. I suddenly became so confused over which brand I should be on. The crowd had no idea what decision I had to make by SummerSlam. I was torn between the two brands, both which I loved. I dropped down to my knees and slided out of the ring, by the announcers desk, and slapped hands with Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole with a bright smile. The King instantly grinned back at me and I suppressed a tiny giggle. As I turned around, I slapped hands with the fans around the ring and the ones beside the ramp before retreating backstage.

* * *

**_ASHLEY POV_**  
After watching the closing minutes of RAW with John and Dave raising the World Tag Team title above their heads. I rushed down to the curtain and waited for John to appear. I ran up to him and hugged him, not caring that he lifted me up and that the sweat was dripping off his body onto mine. I felt John wrap his arms around my back tightly as I whispered in his ear. "Congratulations." John hugged me tighter before I pulled away and kissed him then dropped down to my feet.

"Thanks, babe." He smiled. Dave walked through the curtain with the other tag team title belt in his hand and clapped John on the back.

"Good match." I watched the guys exchange short nods to each other in acknowledgement. "This doesn't change anything about our match at SummerSlam though, man." Batista went back to a serious voice as he continued to look at John. He looked down at me and his serious look turned into a smile.

"Congratulations, Dave." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Ash." He nodded to us before walking down the hallway to his locker room.

"How come he's all smiles with you and not with me?" John pouted.

"I have that effect on people." I smiled before going on my tip toes and brushing my lips with John's again. "See!" I smiled triumphantly as a smile soon appears on John's face.

"Shut up, you." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led us towards the locker room as I continued to giggle.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom in the hotel room in black shorts and a red Elmo t-shirt and saw John lying under the covers, face down. I heard him sigh loudly; I smiled before climbing onto the bed and then sitting on his lower back. I began to massage his shoulders and smiled when I heard him moan deeply.

"Damn that feels good, baby." He said as I continued to work his shoulders. "What did I ever do to get this?"

"Umm you won a championship match?"

"Hmm I should win more championships." he let out another small moan once I moved into the middle of his back.

"There?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He replied. Silence took over the room for minutes while both of us listened to the rain beat down on the window outside.

"What you thinking about?"

"For one, Adamle as the new GM of RAW. It's been a week with him as the new GM and I still can't get over it." he chuckled.

"Kind of weird that they picked him."

"Yeah."

"It adds more humor to the show, I guess." I shrugged.

"It sure does. But I mean, the guy gets names wrong when he announces matches so the creative team thinks 'hey! Let's make him GM.'"

"Well if RAW didn't have a GM, I guess it'd be crazy all the time, like it has been for the last few weeks." I thought back to the last few weeks worth of RAW's and remembered all the hectic things that had happened. Titles changing hands without prior planning, match interruptions, crew being taken out by Kane and brawls being started at the start of the show.

"True." He paused. "I was also thinking about you."

"Really?" I smiled. "Well I've been thinking about someone too."

"Who?"

"Just this guy." I mumbled. "Kinda hot, over 6 foot, one half of the World Tag Team Champions. He's got killer abs and did I mention he was hot?"

"And who is this guy?" He let out a hearty chuckle.

"You might know him. His name's Batista." I giggled before John turned over and tickled me.

"Funny." He smiled, now on top of me.

"I thought so." I smiled up at him before cupping his face and pulling him closer to me and kissing him softly. I pulled away and smiled. "He doesn't compare to my boyfriend though." John lowered his head closer to mine and met my lips again before he rolled off me. I cuddled in closer to him to him as I saw him smile.

"Damn am I lucky to have a girl like you."

I laughed. "I know." I grinned happily.

_**JOHN POV  
**_"Night, baby." Ashley mumbled as she wrapped her arm loosely over my chest. Minutes past as I heard her breathing become regular and I gazed down at her. I reached down and moved a lock of blond hair out of her face. She didn't even flinch when my fingers brushed her cheek.

"Night, Ash. I love you." I smiled down at her sleeping form that was cuddled against me before closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	62. Three Little Words

_**ASHLEY POV**_

Weeks had passed and the Biggest Blockbuster of the Summer was finally here. After going for a run at 7am, working out at the gym with Mia at 10am for about 2 hours, and a 40 minute drive to the arena, I was here to claim what I had be longing for. In the past few weeks, I had been training harder than ever with help from whoever would offer. I leaned against the ring ropes for support as my chest rose and fell rapidly. It was edging close to 6pm, fans would be piling into their seats soon in the Conseco Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana, yet I remained in the ring with Beth and Mia. I ducked under a punch from Mia and moved into the center of the ring and waited for her to turn around. She turned around, charged for me and I lifted her up and slammed her down into a Spinebuster. I collapsed onto the mat and stretched out into a starfish shape. "Just…need a …a second." I tried to say between my fast breaths.

Beth laughed as she sat atop a turnbuckle, her hands gripping the top rope. "That's not gonna be the way to win the match, Ash."

"She has point. That's the way to lose a match." Mia commented.

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I pulled my weak body up and sat upright. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Yeah, you are. So… can we leave now?" Mia forced a fake smile as she stood up and I raised my hands in defeat.

"Fine. Sure, you're free to go." I said. Mia extended her hand out to me and pulled me up to my feet. "Thank you. Both of you." I smiled across at both Beth and Mia. "For training with me and making sure I'm ready to kick Mickie's ass." I grinned at the thought.

"Anytime. We're happy to help." Beth said with a sweet smile, jumping down from the top turnbuckle. "You coming?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here for 10 minutes more or something."

"Okay. See you before your match, girly." Mia high fived me quickly as did Beth before they left the ring and walked though the curtain.

Crew members were still scattered throughout the arena in various places, setting up the final bits. My eyes gazed out at the thousands of seats that were going to be packed full soon and I suddenly felt as if I was back at day one, when I first walked into the arena, amazed at how everything looked from the different perspective. The lights, the ring, the crowd and the arena in itself. I finally felt as if everything was falling into place. I leant against the corner turnbuckle and grabbed my water bottle, taking a couple of sips before dropping it back down.

"I spy a future Women's Champ!" the familiar voice echoed through the arena and I turned around to the ramp with a smile on my face. "How long have you been out here?" he raised his eyebrows up at me with an amused look and slided into the ring.

"Ermm… an hour." I lied as I smiled up at John and he narrowed his eyes at me, knowing I was lying.

"Liar."

I sighed deeply and John took another step closer to me. "2 hours?" He raised his eyebrows at me again, cocking his head to the side. "Okay, fine! 3 hours! 3 freaking hours!" I raised my hands up in the air and then they dropped down lightly onto his chest as John began to chuckle. "Am I pathetic?" my green eyes rose and met his bright blue ones.

"Yes." He confessed, smirking lightly. "I'm just kidding. No, you're not. Come here." He wrapped his arms around my small frame and tightened his embrace. My head rested in the crook of his neck as I steadied my breathing. "Want me to help you train?" He suggested.

"What?" I raised my head and looked at him. "You wanna help me?"

"Of course! You're my girl." He smiled, showing off his cute dimples. "Come on. We'll do a practice match." He took a step back, leaving me stood there with the same 'huh' expression.

"Dude. Be serious. I can't take you."

"Dude." He mocked me with a small smile. "I could take you right now in this very ring." He wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully and I laughed softly, backing away into my corner as John did the same.

"No holding back?"

"No holding back." He repeated with a smile. It wasn't long before he pulled off his grey t-shirt and a smile slipped onto my face.

"That's…not fair." I muttered as I starred at his muscular body.

"Oh it's plenty fair." He smirked and imitated the bell ringing.

"You dork." I giggled before we locked up in the center of the ring. John easily took advantage and effortlessly pushed me back into my corner, our bodies touching and his mouth mere inches away from mine. I released my hands and let them graze his torso lightly as they dropped down to my side and I looked up at him, biting my lip seductively. His eyes connected with my playful ones and he released his hands, dropped them down to my waist and pulled my body closer to his. "That didn't last long." I mumbled before he softly pressed his lips against mine and lust took over my body. His tongue pressed against my lips and my lips slowly parted to allow him access. I moaned lightly as his hands trailed across my back and stomach, leaving me tingling after his touch. He pulled away slowly and stood there with a smile on his face.

"I think that was the best match I've had." He confessed and brushed his lips against mine again quickly.

"Ditto."

"Hey you two in the ring!" We both turned our heads to look up at the top of the ramp, to see a security guy. "Fans are coming in any second now!" he shouted down to us. John nodded his head, backing away and walking to the ropes.

"But I need to train!" I whined. Even though I wouldn't mind another practice match with John.

John reached out and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "No, you don't. You're ready." I looked up at him and thought how that had a double meaning. I was ready. _I don't know why it's taken me this long to figure it out._ He pushed down the second rope for me. "You can do this. Trust me." He smiled.

"I already do." I answered before going through the ropes. I pecked him on the lips quickly before jumping down off the ring apron and grabbing my water bottle. John wrapped his arm around my shoulders again as we walked up the ramp, completely ready for tonight's events.

* * *

Steam flowed out of the bathroom in John's locker room and I stepped out in my ring gear, which consisted of long black lycra pants and a black and red layered bra top. The fluffy white towel remained in my hands as I towel dried my hair, before I would put the blow dryer on it.

"After tonight, you'll be having your own locker own, Champ." John said from his upright position on the couch.

"I thought you liked having me in _your_ room, Cena." I smirked. "Quick to get rid of me?" I stood in front of him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Well…" he cracked a smile. "Never." John pulled me into a straddling position on his lap before reaching up and cupping my face, pulling me to his lips.

"When's your match?" I pulled away, secretly wishing I hadn't. I moaned as his mouth trailed small kisses down my neck and collarbone.

John raised his head and his eyes met mine. "7th on the card. Before the main event." His hands landed on my hips while mine stayed on his chest. He moved a lock of wet blond hair out of my face before moving that hand to the nape of my neck and pulling me much closer and our lips crashed together, tongues meeting.

A couple of minutes later, my cell phone let out a shrill ring and I pulled away. "I should have taken the battery out." John mumbled as I leaned across and grabbed my cell phone, not moving off John's lap.

"Hello? ...Yeah, alright….Yeah, he's here…Okay….We'll meet you in the locker room in a bit." I hit the red button and tossed my phone onto the other side of the couch. "I've got 40 minutes. My match is after Jeff's and the show starts in a bit." I attempted to get off his lap but John held me still.

"Plenty of time…" he muttered, his lips inching closer to mine.

"In your dreams, Cena." I mumbled softly on his lips, my hands trailing up and down his bare chest before jumping up with a proud smirk.

"Now, that…that was just cruel."

* * *

"Hey." I called as I opened the door to Jeff and Randy's locker room, not bothering to knock. John and I stepped through and were met by three people.

"Ashley…" Randy started as he dropped himself down onto the couch next to Mia.

"Yes?"

"One or _more of us_ could have naked and you didn't knock." He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Psh! In your dreams, Orton!" Mia slapped him on the chest and continued to braid Jeff's hair as he sat between her legs on the floor.

"Déjà vu?" John muttered in my ear before kissing my cheek quickly and then approaching Randy on the couch, sitting on the other side of Mia.

I dropped myself down onto the floor and leaned against the wall opposite to the couch. I was all ready for my match, my hair was dried and hanging down my back in natural loose waves while my make-up stayed minimal and natural but my eyes were black and smoky. "How long until it kicks off?" I asked, crossing my legs and raking a hand through my hair.

"2 minutes or something." Jeff answered. "I've gotta leave in a minute for my match, man."

"Ash, I need to talk to you as well in a bit." Mia said.

"Alright." I answered before leaning forward and turning on the monitor beside me and swiveling round to sit next to Jeff and in front of John, and watched as the beginning pyro went off signaling the start of the PPV.

"All done, babe." Mia said minutes later and Jeff jumped up to his feet.

"Thanks, gorgeous." He bent down and pecked her on the lips before heading to the door. "Later, guys."

"Good luck!" we all shouted as he shut the door behind him and I relaxed on the floor against the couch.

"Ash, can I talk to you outside now?" Mia asked me as she stood up and walked to the door.

I looked up at her in confusion and then pulled myself up to my feet. "Uh...Yeah, sure." Mia headed out the door and into the hallway and I glanced back at John and Randy quickly, they looked just as confused as I was. "So?" I started as I stepped outside and shut the door behind me.

"I've decided to take the SmackDown offer." She said instantly, her brown eyes locked onto my green ones.

I stood there stunned for a few moments, not sure what to think but then a smile slowly appeared on my face and I pulled her in for a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"What?" Mia asked, shocked by my response and pulled away. "I thought you'd be angry at me for leaving you on RAW!"

"Nah, I'm not angry. I'm not alone either; I've got Beth, John and Randy here. I'm just glad you finally decided, I could tell it had been eating away at you for the past few weeks."

"Yeah." She chuckled lightly. "It has."

"Just curious…what made you decide on SmackDown?"

"Well for one, I never had a set storyline on RAW, I was always competing in random matches against the girls, whereas on SmackDown, I've got more variety of people to feud with and plus, there's the Diva's Championship…so…" a grin crept onto her face.

"Secret agenda?"

"Indeed. And plus, getting Jeff on there is just a bonus." She joked with a smile.

"At least I'll see you at Supershows, photoshoots, signings and Pay-Per-View's."

"Yes, you will. And at home!"

"Does anyone else know about your decision?"

"Nope. Not even Vickie. I wanted to tell you first, Jeff is up next, then Vickie, then everyone else."

I smile across at her. "Thanks for telling me first, girl. It's also kind of nice that, your last match on RAW on Monday was against me."

"Yeah, I thought that too. It was a damn good match too!" she laughed.

"Yes, it was." I laughed lightly and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go back and join the boys."

* * *

"You ready to become a Champ?" Randy Orton said as we stood directly behind the curtain, both with smirks on our faces ready for our match.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this, Killer."

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me!_

We nonchalantly walked through the curtain and was met by a collection of jeers and boo's from the audience. My eyes found Mickie's, who was already in the ring with Kofi by her side and the titles in both of their hands.

"And introducing the challengers, the team of Ashley Fox and Randy Orton!"

I shot a glare in Mickie's direction as Randy walked up the steel steps and I walked round the side of the ring before jumping up to the ring apron. I swung one leg over the second rope then the other followed slowly, before I met Randy in our respective corner. Randy's eyes remained on the Intercontinental title, while my gaze wandered from the Women's title, that was now being raised, to Mickie, who had a confident smile plastered on her face.

Once the bell rung seconds later, Kofi and Randy climbed through the ropes and stood on the apron in their corners and Mickie and I squared off. After a simple lock up, Mickie got the upper hand and pulled me into a side headlock, she tried to flip me over onto my back but I countered it and ended lifting her up and throwing her off me. We both stood up, mere feet away from each other and I simply smirked as we prepared for another lock up.

_King: Mickie James wanted to start things off with a headlock and take Ashley over, but Ashley was having none of that. _

_Cole: Mickie going to try and out wrestle Ashley Fox early in this match up. Ashley has never held the Women's title and whereas Mickie is on her fourth run as champion._

_King: Ashley was close to winning the title, when Mickie and Ashley had the ladder match after Trish retired and vacated the title though._

_Cole: Yes, the first ever women's ladder match. That one will go down in the record books. These two had had a strong rivalry over the past few months and Randy and Kofi have had their separate face off's during the past weeks. _

I threw Mickie into the ropes; she bounced off of them and came at me with a clothesline. I crouched down, missing it and Mickie bounced of the opposite ropes in attempt for something different. She came at me with a low dropkick and knocked me on my knees. I clutched my leg and Mickie bounced off the ropes again and went into a dropkick and kicked my face. I flew backwards, and Mickie swooped in and made the first pin of the match.

_Cole: There's our gutsy champion. And the first pin of the match up. Hook the leg and a kick out at 1 by Ashley._

I flung Mickie in the direction of the ropes and she held onto them, as she walked forward I went for a kick but she held my foot in place. Putting all my strength into one fluid motion, I jumped up and hit Mickie with an enzuigiri to the back of her head and she flopped to the mat like a fish. I crawled over and reached out for Randy's hand to tag him in while Mickie did the same on her side with Kofi.

I stretched and my hand connected with Randy's at the same time as Mickie's connected with Kofi's. The two Superstars burst into the ring, full of energy, strength and power. I rolled onto the ring apron and lay there for a couple of seconds more before getting to my feet, holding onto the piece of white string connected to the top turnbuckle. Inside the ring, Randy hand the upper hand by a mile. With one swift dropkick, Kofi was brought down and Randy followed up by hooking his leg and pinning him but Kofi kicked out at 2.

For the next five minutes, there was 4 near falls and one near count out. By now, I had my hand stretched out through the ropes, itching to get in the ring. Mickie was in her corner doing the same but also hitting the top of her turnbuckle to will Kofi back to his feet. Randy hobbled over to our corner and slapped my hand successfully. On the other side, Mickie stretched further and further out and hit Kofi's hand. I ran to her and speared her off her feet, just as she entered the ring. Throwing forearms and punches, the ref counted to 4 before I stopped and rose to my feet. I backed away from her and watched Mickie slowly get to her feet, ready to end this match with 'Ashes to Ashes'

Mickie rose to her feet and I put Mickie into a three-quarter facelock before running up the turnbuckles. Suddenly before I could flip over, Mickie stopped me and pulled me away from the turnbuckle, slamming my back onto the empty canvas. I bucked up as pain shot up and down my spine like electricity. "Ashley, get up! C'mon!" I heard Randy shout from our corner. With Mickie at the positive advantage, she kicked me in the midsection twice while I was down and I writhed around on the mat in pain. In the corner of my eye, I saw Randy start to enter the ring, Mickie saw this and dropkicked Randy out of the ring.

Seeing the advantage I got up and as Mickie turned around I hit her with a superkick and we both collapsed to the canvas. The referee began to count up to ten and he got to 6 before I crawled over to Mickie and made the pin. Mickie kicked out at 2½. "What!?" I shouted in rage to the ref.

_Cole: Mickie kicking out and 2½ and Ashley cannot believe it!_

_King: You can see the shock on her face._

I circled Mickie, like a predator would circle its prey and watched as she clawed her way back to her feet. As she stood up, I jumped up and hit a standing dropkick, Orton style. With Mickie down, I pulled her up to her feet and wrapped my arm around her neck for the second time in the match up, I ran up the turnbuckles and hit 'Ashes to Ashes' with perfection. I hooked her leg and made the cover but the ref's hand wasn't touching the canvas. I turned around and saw the ref holding Kofi back. In a flash, Randy Orton ran through the ropes and speared Kofi off the ring apron and they both landed outside the ring with a thud. The ref turned around, to see me trying to make the cover as Mickie was coming to. I got to my feet and thought on instinct and jumped on the bottom rope and flipped over into a moonsault on Mickie, simultaneously making the cover.

Like in slow motion, I saw the referee slam his hand to the canvas three times and I covered my face with my hands in disbelief as I remained sat beside Mickie in the middle of the ring. Those last few minutes had gone so quickly. "Here are your winners, and the new Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton and the new WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox!" The crowd's boo's or jeers couldn't affect my happiness. A smile instantly appeared on my face as the referee handed me Women's Championship belt. I took the Intercontinental Championship from him and rolled out of the ring where Randy was getting to his feet, thrusting the title belt into him. A grin appeared on his face and he pulled me in for a hug, leaving his arm draped over my shoulders, we walked up the ramp, watching the carnage we had left behind us.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me!_

As I skipped through the curtain, I sprinted across to where John was stood waiting for us and flung myself into his arms, the championship title never leaving my hands. "I told you, babe." He tightened his embrace as I wrapped my legs around his waist, still in shock. I craned my head back and my lips met his in a soft, quick kiss. "Celebration tonight then?" John suggested as I dropped back down to my feet and Randy joined us.

"Maybe, but I'm completely wrecked." I sighed deeply, my breaths still ragged, and I starred down at the WWE Women's Championship belt in my hands.

"Congratulations, man." John and Randy exchanged a handshake only guys can do.

"Thanks. And thank you, Fox."

"Thank you, Orton." I stepped away from John and stepped into Randy's open arms for a hug. "We were awesome." I smiled brightly, happy with the feel of the championship belt in my hands finally.

"Yes, we were." A smug grin crept onto Randy's face.

"Hey! What about me?" John wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

"Dude, seriously! Nothing compares to _this_ tag team." Randy high fived me quickly and John just pouted.

"Sorry, babe." A small giggled escaped my mouth as I felt like I was on cloud nine. The cloud nine effect abruptly stopped when the _former_ Women's Champion walked through the curtain, who was clearly pissed off about losing her title. I shrugged her glares off and leaned my back against John's chest and felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Rand, what you doing tonight?" John asked Randy, over the top of my head as I relaxed in his strong arms with the title in my grasp.

"I'm sleeping, man. I had a big pre-match workout yesterday." He smirked.

John furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side. "I didn't see you in the- oh. Seriously, man."

I broke into laughter, as did Randy. "This is Randy. What else did you expect?"

"Good point." John said as I caught Mickie's eye again, she shot another glare at me before storming off down the hallway while Kofi approached Randy to congratulate him. "You that tired?" John planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Mm-Hmm. I could fall asleep like this." My eyes drifted shut slowly.

"Go back to the hotel." He murmured into my hair soothingly.

"I can't, I wanna see you after your match." I protested as I turned around, staying wrapped in his arms.

"I know. You will. But at the hotel. I'll meet you there after my match."

"You sure? Because seriously, I don't mind-"

He cracked a smile. "I'm sure. But leave me the rental to get back."

I smiled up at him before going on my tip toes and pecking his on the lips. "Okay. Deal. Good luck and I'll see you there, hotstuff." I winked at him and then skipped down the hallway.

* * *

"Mia?"

"Yeah?" the brunette turned around to face me on the couch, as we watched the end of Natalya vs. Michelle McCool for the Diva's Championship.

"Can I catch a ride with you back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, sure. Did something happen between you and John or something?"

"No, it's I'm really tired so I'm leaving the rental for John and I'll meet him back at the hotel after his match."

"Okay. We're gonna leave once Jeff gets back." She said as Randy walked out of the bathroom, changed and fresh after his shower.

"Thanks for leaving me some hot water, Ash." He forced a smile towards me.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the TV. "You probably needed a cold shower. I saw you talking to Maria earlier." I raised my eyebrows at him as a big smile cheeky smile appeared on his face. "And anyway! Be nice to me, I helped you win that title you have."

"Who said I wasn't being nice?" he winked at Mia and I. "When are you guys headed back to the hotel?"

"After Jeff gets back. He's talking to Matt quickly."

"Alright." Randy nodded. We turned our attention back to the screen as we saw Natalya lock in the sharpshooter on Michelle McCool, Michelle screamed out in pain, clenching her fists to try and stop herself from tapping but in the end the blond slammed her hands to the canvas and the bell rung to signal a new Divas Champion. Natalya kept the sharpshooter locked in even after the bell had already rung, the ref told her to stop, the match was over. The redhead released Michelle's legs and claimed her new championship belt, grinning before raising the title belt above her head and then the screen focused in on JR and Tazz.

"She did it!" I shouted with a smile on my face, watching the monitor.

An hour later, it was now close to 10pm and John still wasn't back. I had ridden back to the hotel with Mia, Jeff and Randy and I was sat in girl boxers and a tank top on the bed watching the rest of the PPV and had got back to the hotel just in time to see John vs. Batista, which ended with Dave getting the pin after the Batista Bomb on John. My eyes began to grow heavy as the TV remained on with Undertaker vs. Edge battling it out in Hell in a Cell. As I dropped my head onto the pillow my phone let out a series of beeps, I mindlessly picked it up and glanced at the new text message.

'_Had to see the trainer after match. Gonna shower up and I'll be back soon.'_

I smiled at the text John just sent before my eyes shut and darkness took over.

* * *

_**NO POV**_

The girl listened to the shower turn on as she snuck into the specific locker room. She tip toed her way through the room, resisting the temptation to go into the shower and surprise the certain Superstar. She knew she shouldn't be in here. She approached his duffel bag on the bench and glanced back at the doors quickly to make sure no one was around before going through the bag. Her small hands lifted out the only two shirts he had with him, one was an 8-bit Cena shirt the other was a white wife beater. She glanced back and forth at the shirts, deliberating which one to take. Suddenly the shower stopped, the girls' head snapped towards the bathroom door and she panicked. Thinking on instinct, she stuffed the white wife beater back into his duffel bag, held onto the Cena 8-bit shirt and bolted for the door, shutting it as quietly as possible on her way out. Knowing she shouldn't even be in the arena, she walked out into the dark parking lot for the safety of her car.

Meanwhile inside the locker room the girl had just left, John Cena emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He approached his duffel bag, pulling out clean boxers and cut off jean shorts, slipping them over legs. When he looked for his 8 bit shirt, he couldn't find it. _Maybe I didn't pack it. _He was completely unaware a girl had taken it for herself, since she couldn't have him. He picked up the wife beater and put it on quickly before packing all his stuff up and jogging out the door.

After a long 40 minute drive back to the hotel, John opened the door to the hotel room and saw the small figure of a blond sleeping on top of the covers, eyes peacefully shut even with the TV blaring. He chuckled lightly at the sight of her and how she could sleep with the TV on. He turned it off and dropped his duffel bag down to the floor, wincing slightly as his back screamed out in pain as the result of the several Batista Bombs he had taken. John gazed down at his beautiful girlfriend, with her blond hair flayed out behind her, no make-up and just boxers and a tank; he thought she could never be more beautiful. He bent down slowly, grazing his lips on her forehead before heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"John?" a muffled sleepy voice said. He turned round to see Ashley pulling herself upright with her sleepy green eyes staring back at him.

"Didn't mean to wake you, baby." He chuckled lightly, slightly wincing again as the agony he received from his match earlier still remained. Ashley quickly rose to her feet and came to his side, touching his chest lightly.

"You okay?" She asked; her voice full of concern for her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He replied unconvincingly. Ashley raised her eyebrows, knowing he was lying. "I'm fine! Trust me, I've had worse."

"John, you don't have to be Mr. Big Tough Guy around me. You're a shitty liar. I can tell your still hurting from your match."

"I'm not, it'll pass in a couple of hours and I'll be fine."

"John…"

"Ashley, look I love you for caring about me but honestly, it's nothing." He said and Ashley paused, hearing nothing after he said those three little words. A smile crept onto her lips and John furrowed his brow, wondering why she was smiling all of a sudden. "What?"

The smile still remained on her lips as she spoke. "You love me?"

"What?"

"You just said, 'I love you for caring.'" She replied and John finally paused before releasing a small laugh, after realizing what he had said.

_Now is as good time as ever. _John thought as he approached Ashley, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonds' waist. "Yeah." His smile brightened and his dimples appeared, making Ashley melt. "I love you, Ashley Veronica Fox."

Ashley rested her hands on his chest, as she gazed into his reassuring, trustful bright blue eyes. "I love you too." She finally replied. John's smile turned into a grin as he craned his head down and brushed his lips with Ashley's. Ashley pulled away seconds later with a smile still on her face.

"What?"

Ashley didn't reply; her actions spoke louder than words ever could. She silently removed her black tank top, leaving her clad in a black lacy bra that made John bite back a moan at just the sight of. She dropped the tank top down to the side and reached up, wrapping her arms around John's neck, pulling closer as his hands roamed her back. Ashley's reassuring smile she gave to John was enough to tell him, she wanted this. Following his urge, he leant down and pressed his lips against hers into a kiss that was full of ardent love.

Cradling her in his arms, John lowered her back to the bed and hovered above her slightly, smiling at the sight of her.

* * *

A series of heavy knocking met their hotel room the next morning, startling John. He gazed down at his naked sleeping girlfriend who couldn't have looked more beautiful lying there with her limbs tangled in the sheets next to him. He moved his arm out from under her neck and slided her arm off his chest before rolling out of bed quietly to see who was at the door. He slipped on some boxers and a grey shirt before stumbling over to the door. He swung it open to be met by the harsh bright lights from the hallway that seemed to invade his darker hotel room. He squinted in the light as he looked across at the person stood before him.

"What are you doing here?"


	63. I Don't Love You Anymore

_**NO POV  
**_A series of heavy knocking met their hotel room the next morning, startling John awake. He gazed down at his naked sleeping girlfriend who couldn't have looked more beautiful lying there with her limbs tangled in the sheets next to him. He moved his arm out from under her neck and slided her arm off his chest before rolling out of bed quietly to see who was at the door. He slipped on some boxers before stumbling over to the door. He swung it open to be met by the harsh bright lights from the hallway that seemed to invade his darker hotel room. He squinted in the light as he looked across at the person stood before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be pleased to see me, Johnny." The woman said as she smiled up at the much taller figure of John Cena.

"You don't get to call me that anymore, Rachel." He shook his head lightly. "So why don't you just do me a favor and disappear. For good."

"Because I know what you really want, is me. You know we're good together, baby. So why don't you just admit it and then we can go into your room and make-up?" Rachel suggested with a sweet smile. The brunette reached up and let her index finger trail down his chest.

"Don't, Rachel." John swatted her hand away, glaring at her. "Not here and not now. You have to leave."

"John, please. I made a mistake. I want you back."

"No. And besides, I'm with someone else now."

"She's not me!" The pretty brunette objected instantly, clearly refusing to leave.

"You're right, she's not. She's better than you."

"Johnny…" she started in a husky, soft voice. "I miss you…and I _know_ that you miss me too!"

"You're wrong, I don't miss you."

"Then why did you sleep with me 3 months ago?"

"Because we were both drunk, Rachel. I woke up regretting it. Just like I regret you." John finished and the brunette backed away slightly, hurt by his words.

"So those 5 years that we spent together meant nothing to you?" Rachel asked.

"They meant everything to me _at the time_, but they don't mean anything now. I've learnt from my mistakes and I'm not going to lose my girl to another reckless one night stand from you. I'm sorry Rachel but it's the truth. Now can you please leave or I'll call security." He threatened as he looked down at the brunette.

Rachel looked up with tears glazing over her hurt brown eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore…and I'll leave you alone for good." She shrugged as if it meant nothing to her.

John gazed down at his ex-fiancé, feeling slightly sympathetic towards her for a brief second before looking her directly in the eye not even flinching or stuttering as he said: "I don't love you anymore."

"That's all I needed to hear... Bye, John." She forced a smile onto her face and backed away from him, walking down the hallway and out of his life for good. John turned and shut the hotel room door behind him, placing his hands against the inside of the door and inhaling deeply, holding it in then releasing it seconds later.

Two small tanned arms snaked around John's waist as Ashley stood behind him and a smile instantly appeared on his face. "Who was that?" Ashley asked as John turned around to face her. She stood before him in his white wife beater and pink boyshorts with her blond hair slightly ruffled and messy and a small smile playing on her lips.

"That was…uh…just the maid service." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his body. "You look beautiful." He muttered as he nuzzled her neck before trailing kisses down her collarbone.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she smiled.

"I can never get enough of you." he pressed his lips onto Ashley's and she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on." John said with a playful smile before lifting her onto his shoulder, carrying a laughing Ashley back to the bedroom where they made love again and again and again…

__

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_As I stepped out of the shower after John, I allowed a small smile to appear on my face as I saw him with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping off his chest. My eyes met his as he held out a towel for me to step into with a cheeky grin on his face. "That look is what landed us in the shower together in the first place." I said as he wrapped the towel around my body and I grabbed another towel to dry my hair with. "Wipe that damn grin off your face now, Cena." I took a step towards the door and he stopped me, standing behind me with his hands placed firmly on my hips.

"So you're telling me you didn't like showering together?" he whispered in my ear before placing light, teasing kisses down the length of my neck and on the top of my shoulder and a soft moan escaped my lips.

"I never said I didn't like it." I blushed slightly as I turned around and placed my hands on his chest. "In fact, I'd probably be up for more if we weren't going to be late for our meeting with the creative team."

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time." He mumbled on my lips and I pulled my head back.

"Actually we haven't." I smirked as a flash of annoyance crossed John's face. "We have to be there in an hour."

"So we'll be a little late." He smiled, showing off those irresistible dimples of his.

"Johnny, we've been late to meetings before and Stephanie didn't like it one bit. So this time she'll probably fire us."

"She's gonna fire a main eventer and the Women's Champ?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, maybe she won't fire us. But we'll be in trouble."

"Mmm trouble? I like the sound of that." He murmured as his lips touched my jawline, then my cheek.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a cold shower." I smiled before skipping out of the en suite bathroom and into the bedroom, leaving John with an amused smile on his lips. I got dressed quickly in jean shorts, flip flops, white tank top and one of John's large Boston zip-up hoodies and allowed my hair to dry naturally. I sat on the bed in front of my laptop, my legs crossed, as I downloaded the latest edition of _Live Audio Wrestling_ Radio Show that Trish introduced me to months ago. It had become a weekly tradition for me, since then, to download it Monday morning, put it onto my iPod then listen to it during the day. I unplugged my iPod once it had loaded onto it successfully and called out for John, who was sat on the couch watching ESPN. "You ready?"

"I've been ready for 15 minutes, baby." He chucked, glancing quickly up at me before turning his attention back to the baseball game. "Just let me watch the last 10 minutes."

"Johnny." I warned him.

"Yeah?" he continued to stare at the screen.

"John."

"Please? 10 minutes." I paused, taking in the sight in front of me. He was hunched over on the couch, his eyes practically glued to the screen with a concentrated yet cute look on his face with his duffel bag sitting by his feet. "AWW! Come on!" he shouted at the screen, throwing his hands in the air.

I rolled my eyes and walked over, standing in front of him, blocking the TV. "John Felix Anthony Cena." I watched as he winced slightly, knowing I was serious. "Steph said this was an important meeting, so get your ass up now!"

He chuckled lightly before turning off the TV and standing up, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. "You know how sexy you are when you talk like that?" he smirked, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me close to his body, pressing his lips against mine softly before turning that kiss into a passionate one that seemed to last much longer. "Come on." He said once our lips parted. "We're gonna be late." He raised an eyebrow with a smile as I stood there with my mouth agape, a smile appearing slowly. He grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together before leading me out the door.

* * *

As we arrived at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois 30 minutes later and John and I headed straight for our locker room. I had been offered my own locker room, since I was Women's Champion, but I declined it saying I was fine in John's. Plus, being in John's room meant I wasn't alone in a big empty locker room of my own and it also meant that I could keep an eye out to see if any Diva's, specifically Mickie, came in or not.

John's arm remained protectively wrapped around my waist as we approached our locker room. I turned the handle and the door opened easily, as soon as I stepped inside I dropped my duffel bag to the floor, as did John. I heard the door click shut before he pushed me against it and pressed his lips against mine. I abruptly pulled away realizing our meeting was only minutes away. "We have…" I began to say as he moved down and traced kisses down my neck. "…a meeting to get to." I finished biting back a moan as I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away slightly.

"We can be a little late." He reasoned and I looked into his blue eyes before allowing our lips to meet again. I pushed John in the direction of the black couch and straddled his lap before he pressed his lips against mine and his hands continued to roam underneath my tank top.

I pulled away, breathing heavily, once I heard loud knocking on our door. "Yeah?" I slided myself off his lap and sat down next to him as a stagehand opened the door.

"Stephanie McMahon told me to remind you both about the meeting in 5 minutes. It's in conference room 2."

"Thanks." I replied and he hurried away down the hall. I jumped up to my feet, smoothing down my shorts as John wrapped an arm around my shoulders, guiding me to the door.

"Come on, let's go see what the boss lady has to say to us meatheads." He said with a light chuckle.

* * *

"Thanks for coming. You probably thought it was a roster meeting before RAW, like we do sometimes but I just wanted to talk to you four in particular about John and Randy's match tonight." Stephanie said as she sat across the conference table from John, me, Randy and Mickie. As soon as I had stepped into the room with Mickie, nerves attacked my stomach and I knew something was up. Stephanie handed us each our match cards, with tonight's matches before continuing to speak. "To some of the viewers it's going to seem a bit odd having the Intercontinental Champion go against Cena but we were thinking since we had the relationship between Mickie and John started weeks back and Ashley and Mickie have tension because Ashley now has the title, and John and Randy have plenty of history we thought up this for a mid card match." Thankfully Randy was sat between Mickie and me, otherwise I'm pretty sure by now we'd be tearing each other to pieces…and not in a nice way. "So it will be John vs. Randy, in a non-title match. 5th event on the card, Mickie you will be accompanying John to the ring and Ashley, you'll be accompanying Randy to the ring. We want there to be some disruption during the match by the Diva's so if you guys get involved in it, just go with it." We all stood up, ready to file out of the conference room before Stephanie spoke up again. "Oh and as you can see on the card, Ashley and Mickie you'll both be involved in a tag match with Kelly Kelly and Jillian. That's 2nd on the card."

We all filed out of the conference room and Mickie turned to John. "I'll see you before our match, Johnny." Mickie smiled before skipping down the hallway towards the women's locker room while I stood there, shocked. _She's not allowed to call him that! Only I am!_

"Okay. Awkward." Randy broke the silence as John winced knowing what was coming next. "Alright… Ash, _Johnny..._" Randy bit back a laugh but I silenced him when I shot him a death glare. "I'll see you both later." He mumbled and then walked down the hall, away from us as he expected bombs were about to go off anytime soon.

"She was…just joking. So was Randy." He started to explain and I just raised my eyebrows at him. "Babe, don't worry so much." He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. "You're my girl, okay? Mickie and I are just friends and that's how it will always be between us."

"Okay." I said, closing my eyes briefly to try and get rid of the image of Mickie in my head. "Fine." _I'll just kick her ass in the ring later..._

_King: Later on tonight, the new Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton will be facing off one-on-one against John Cena. Reliving their old rivalry and what a match that will be._

_Cole: Oh! Both diva's with the same idea!_

I watched on from the ring apron as Jillian tried to crawl her way over to our corner to tag me in. Moments before, Jillian had hit Kelly with a clothesline at the same time as Kelly hit a clothesline on Jillian, resulting in them both lying on the canvas. Kelly was first to get to her feet and broke the ref's 10 count, Kelly made a hot tag onto Mickie while on my side of the ring, Jillian _just_ slapped my hand. I burst through the ring ropes just as Mickie launched over to me and took me down with Thesz press.

Mickie continued to throw forearms at me as the ref counted to five. She rose to her feet, screaming and raising two fingers to the air before pulling me up to my feet. She positioned me pre-DDT, I countered it, hooked her leg and rolled her over into a roll-up and the ref slammed his hands to the mat twice. I jumped to my feet with a smirk plastered across my face as Mickie got to her feet; I grabbed onto her hand and threw her into the ropes.

Mickie bounced off the ropes and sprung forwards to me, I aimed for a superkick but she slided under my leg, missing the kick completely. I turned round only to be taken down by Mickie once again, while I was down, she skipped over to my corner and punched Jillian off the apron.

I stood up and came at her with a punch, which she blocked and replaced it with a solid punch from her to me. She jumped up in the corner with the ropes supporting her and wrapped her legs around my neck before propelling herself downwards into a huracanrana. She bounced her back off the ropes and then into a low dropkick, then hooking my leg for the win.

Jillian ran through the ropes and broke up the pin at 2. I got to my feet while Mickie was still on the mat and kicked Mickie in the gut once before grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling her up to her feet, and then tossing her over the other side of the ring by her hair. To finish it off, I crouched down in the corner and waited for Mickie to stand up.

She slowly rose to a standing position and turned around in a slight daze. Before SummerSlam, Randy had been training with me a lot in the ring. One thing he taught me, even though it took me _a lot_ of tries to perfect, was an RKO. I stood upright and caught Mickie off guard and brought her down into a vicious RKO. I hooked her leg after and felt a smile pass my lips as I watched the ref slam his hand down to the canvas three times.

"Here are your winners, the team of Jillian and the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley!" I slided out of the ring, taking my title belt from the ref, as Kelly tended to her unconscious partner and joined up with Jillian on the ramp. With one hand I raised my title belt to the air and with the other I raised Jillian's hand. We smirked down at the ring before turning on our heels and escaping backstage through the curtain.

* * *

"You heard from Mia today?" Randy asked me as I sat on the crate behind the curtain, ready for Randy and John's match. I had showered in record speed and changed into my spare long black lycra pants, black wrestling boots and a black and gold affliction RKO tank top, my hair was now down, hanging naturally in loose waves down my back.

"Yeah, she rang me earlier before my match. She was at the airport, ready to go to the SmackDown taping. Tomorrow will be her debut as a SmackDown Diva, so she's pretty excited." I said as Randy leaned against the yellow crate I was sat on.

"Good for her." He smiled slightly before turning his head to look down the hallways. "Where is John? Our match is starting any second now."

"I have no idea." I answered slowly before jumping off the crate and glancing up at the monitor where JBL had just won his match over Jamie Noble.

"Hey, baby." I heard John's familiar voice murmur in my ear before his lips pressed against my cheek quickly.

"You, mister." I elbowed him in the side with a smile. "…almost missed your match."

"I was talking to Dave and Shawn."

"Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton, your match is next!" a stagehand called from the side of the curtain.

"Where's Mickie?" Randy said, looking around before catching sight of the petite brunette running down the hallway towards us.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, I got held up." she explained. As she approached us in her ring gear but instead of her normal colorful top she was wearing a Cena 8-bit shirt. I narrowed my eyes at her before scoffing and shaking my head lightly.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" John asked her.

"Oh this?" she paused to think before smiling up at John. "You must have left it at mine or something. I found it in my room." She sent a wink to John and he swallowed hard.

My face went blank instantly and I shot daggers at Mickie while she stood there innocently beaming up at John, who had started to furrow his brow in confusion. "Orton, you're up!" The same stagehand shouted towards us and Randy just nodded to him.

John turned to me, his mouth open ready to explain but I simply cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows at him before walking over to the curtain where Randy stood. _I can't believe it..._

_I hear voices in my head  
__They council me  
__They understand  
__They talk to me!_

We walked through the curtain, with both of our title belt sitting proudly on our shoulders and cocky smirks on our faces. "This contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley, weighing in at 245 pounds from St. Louis, Missouri, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton!" I jumped up onto the ring apron and entered the ring via the second rope before climbing onto the second turnbuckle while Randy did the same on the turnbuckle next to me. Randy raised his Intercontinental Championship to the air with one hand while doing the Orton pose. As I stood on the second turnbuckle, I placed both hands on the Women's Championship before raising it up with a proud smirk.

_Alpha Dog!_

"And his opponent, approaching the ring with Mickie James, weighing in at 240 pounds from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena!" John burst through the curtain with Mickie skipping through next to him. Randy and I stood in the center of the ring, watching them as John saluted to the crowd before sprinting down the ramp with Mickie. As they both slided into the ring at the same time, Randy and I rolled out quickly, standing by the announce table. Mickie jumped up onto the second turnbuckle, raising two fingers to the air and smiling brightly before jumping down and standing behind John. _God, I hate her._

John threw his hat out to the audience, and then when it came to his shirt, he whipped it off in one action and with a smirk, and threw it at me. His shirt landed on my shoulder, before a smile could appear on my face, I glared up at the ring as I grabbed it from my shoulder and threw it to the floor behind me. The ref called for Randy as Mickie jumped out of the ring, the bell rung and the match started with a lock-up.

15 minutes later, the match was going strong and both men had their advantages. Randy, unfortunately, was the one at the disadvantage right now. John was about to hit the five knuckle shuffle on him. As John bounced his back off the ropes and the ref's back was turned, I pulled on Randy's leg so he wasn't on the receiving end of one of John's signature moves. Randy ended up by the ropes, while John chuckled lightly before glaring at me lightly.

Before I knew it, I was on the floor with forearms being laid onto by Mickie. I shoved her off me and got to my feet while in the ring both men resumed their attack on each other, John still with the upper hand. I hit Mickie with a strong kick to the midsection and she buckled over. An idea popped into my head and I wrapped my arm around her neck. While in the ring, John turned around to see what was happening outside the ring that had the crowd more excited.

_Cole: Ashley can't possibly! _

I let a satisfying smirk appear on my lips, as I stood with Mickie by the announce tables, before I put all my effort into running up the ring side, near the turnbuckles and flipping over into 'Ashes to Ashes' onto Mickie. She groaned as her back made connection with the thin floor padding and I got to my feet as I saw inside Randy had got distracted and walked right into an FU.

Just as the ref slammed his hand to the canvas the second time, I ran and pulled on John's leg and pulled him as far as I could before he stood up with an angry look on his face that I had never seen before, it scared me slightly. He was fuming now, if he wasn't before. The ref called for the bell and ended the match in a disqualification, due to my interference. "What do you think you're doing!?" John shouted as he leaned on the ropes and looked down at me as I stood outside the ring.

"You think I'm gonna let _you_ win!?" I shouted back. "Your _girlfriend_ got in my way, so now _I'm_ getting in _your_ way!" I raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk on my face as I saw behind him that Randy was starting to come to.

"Don't get in my way again!" he boomed back, his face red with anger.

"Or what?!" I challenged him. "What are you gonna do about it, Cena?!" I shouted, as I felt my voice start to get hoarse because I was shouting so loud. To be honest, it felt kind of good to shout at him, to pay him back for that Mickie comment backstage. Behind John, Randy got to his knees and slammed his fists to the canvas twice before John turned around and walked right into a thunderous RKO. I picked up my title belt from the ground, where I had dropped it, and grabbed Randy's belt from the side as Randy rolled out of the ring and I joined him on the ramp. He draped an arm over my shoulder and raised his title belt to the air with his other hand, while I did the same with my Women's Championship belt and starred down at the ring as Mickie appeared at John's side to check on him. _Right now, I don't even care..._

* * *

It was only a few minutes later and I was in the locker room, furiously packing my stuff into my duffel bag and quick to get out of this damn arena. I had asked Randy if I could get a lift with him back to hotel and he agreed. I didn't want to wait until John got back, he could stay with Mickie, leave another one of his shirts at hers and then I can wait till tomorrow to see her in it for all I care! The blank expression I wore said it all. I was no way in the mood to be fucked around with tonight. The 'Ashes to Ashes' I had given to Mickie outside the ring had only made me feel _slightly_ better.

The door clicked open and John walked in, sweaty and ready to explain everything. "Ash, let me explain." He started as he placed a hand on my arm. I shrugged him off instantly, continuing to pack away my things. "Mickie was just kidding around. She told me she got it from the merchandise stand. I'm sorry."

I turned around, narrowing my livid green eyes at him, trying to see if he was lying. I stood there for about a minute, just starring at him before softening my expression and sighing, dipping my head. I felt John wrap his arms around me. I pulled away seconds later laughing. "Eww." I rubbed his sweat off from where it had been pressed onto my chin and looked up at him as his arms remained wrapped around my waist. "I don't like her." I said honestly and felt instantly better after admitting it.

"I know, baby. But we're all in the same company; we're all traveling with each other; we're all living with the same schedule and we're all on the same brand. So try to be civil with each other, for me? …If it helps, I said the same to Mickie and warned her about it too."

"Thank you. But I can handle her."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of. I know your strength and know you don't like her, so God knows what you two would do to each other if you were both left alone in the same room!" he chuckled and I punched on him the arm with a smile, just as Randy walked in.

"Ready to go?" he asked, with his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"No, it's okay Ledge. I'm going back with John tonight."

A grin appeared on his face instantly. "Good because I just met this smoking hot girl." He winked at us. "_Randy's gonna get some!_" he said in a sing voice as he jogged out the door and down the hall. John and I laughed before he brought me in for a soft kiss.

**A/N: Another nice LOOOOOOOOOONG chapter :) I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, guys. I've been really buys these past weeks and haven't had enough time to type up the chaps on a regular basis :( Anyway, So! It was **_**Rachel**_** behind the door and it was **_**Mickie**_** who sneaked into John's locker room and stole his shirt :) I thank RKO.I.F for her line I snuck in there! (Thank you!) And Rachel is now GONE from John's life completely! Or is she? :) And Randy…hasn't changed one bit with his womanizing :) But that's what we love about him! **

**Since we're on the subject of Randy Orton, W T F !! Either they fire Adamle or Orton goes!? WHATTTTTTTTTT!? Best segment of the night btw in my opinion! :) Can't wait for next weeks RAW now! Me thinks that this is a way of getting Adamle gone from being the RAW GM…either that or…Randy wants some time off…if that's the case then RAW is going to be a tad bit dull until Cena gets back! UNLESS! They fire Adamle, and make Randy the new RAW GM!!! See how my ideas are going crazy right now?! **

**Anyway, I have something to discuss with the best FF dot net readers! (that's you guys btw! Lol) You know when you sign in, it goes to your account page and it usually has the different sections running down the left hand side? Well I logged on tonight and poof! It's changed! Me personally? I'm not a fan of change; I can be if it's a good change but…well anyway! I don't like the change of layout on the account page. It's gonna take me a **_**long ass**_** time to get used to that! Now I feel a lot better that I've got that off my chest! Anyone else feel the same about the new layout? I hope I'm not the only one! :( Write it in a review! Now onto the shout-outs!**

**A GIANT thank you to: RKO.I.F, dreamin'BIG, I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, xXParieceXx, iNdy MiLk, CraftyTink529, bobfrank, ChainGangShorty54 and Jeff Hardy is Rad for their AMAZING reviews :) I can't thank you all enough! :D**

**RKO.I.F- LOL why thank you! :) And thank you also for that line, I used it :) I reek of awesomeness? I am honored! Lol ...Christian! When is his contract up with TNA!? I want him back in the WWE! NOW! Thank you so much for your review! Glad you loved it as much and it lived up to you expectations :) **

**Dreamin'BIG- You assume right, Mickie was in John's locker room. She definitely threw a fit. But she got most of her anger out when she was shouting at him in the ring…even though she was in character! LOL I love cliffhangers! :) Taking it you don't? lol Thank you so much for your review!**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy_ Ahh so you wrote it back when he got suspended? Sounds good. I normally read Cena, Batista or Orton and occasionally Jeff fics so I'll definitely check yours out! :) Sorry if I take time to read it, I'm verrrrrrrry busy at the mo.**

**xXParieceXx- I couldn't agree with you more! I **_**hate**_** McCool and I **_**hate**_** her with the belt! :) I think I have a lot in common with you lol Maria rocks :) I soooo want her to whoop Michelle's ass and take the title! Maria's improved so much in the ring over the years, I'm glad she's getting a shot at the title finally! (She was already getting a bigger pop from the crowd than Michelle! Lol) You were right about the ex at the door! :) Everyone pretty much guessed that haha Thank you so much!! :) **

**iNdy MiLk- You do indeed get to see Trish!! :) And I myself can't wait to start writing that chap with Trish in it! I miss her! :( The Trish Chapters (as I like to call them!) will be chap 65-67 so we'll spend 3 full chapters with Trish (if my chap notes are correct!) About Mia/Jeff, I am seriously stuck on a good story idea for them. I mean with Ashley and John, I dunno idea's for them just flow for me, with Mia/Jeff I feel like it's a little too forced and they have the too perfect relationship…I want them to have some bumps in the road that will make their relationship stronger…since I think everyone is a fan of those two as a pair! I do however like the idea of a pregnancy but I don't think it'll fit into this fic, it might fit into the sequel though so I will keep that idea in my mind! You were spot on about ho was at the door and who snuck into the locker room, as you all are probably guessing Mickie's returning to her Psycho roots (as I prefer her! Psycho Mickie was waaaaaaaaay better than normal Mickie James! Anyone else agree?) Two new stories? You're on a roll! I have trouble updating just one lol Although, I'm constantly writing down new ideas for this new fic I've started thinking up…you'll find more out about that soon! :) Thank you for you review!! :) Glad you enjoyed the chap!**

**CraftyTink529- Serious quality time was a hit with everyone! :) Can't believe you were at RAW! I know the Cena promos are awesome! There's like two every show now, and on SD as well! Survivor Series!!! Can't freaking wait! :) This weeks RAW I have to admit was much better (probably because Randy was there this time!) Oh yeah! – forgot to mention this in the A/N up the top, will go back and put it in now…- RANDY ORTON OR ADAMLE? Holy Fuck! I think that segment was my favorite of the night! Period! It was awesome. Randy (in my opinion) does the best promos and speeches. (you can tell I was an 'Age of Orton' fan lol) Can't wait for next weeks RAW now :) Meeting Cena = Would be a dream :) Tiny bit jealous (okay, that's a lie… really jealous) that you met him. **_**Thank you**_** for the smell description!! :) LMAO …Thank you also for your review!! :) **

**Bobfrank- Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying it! :)**

**ChainGangShorty54- LOL Thank you!! :) **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- It's fine :) You are indeed right, Rachel was by the door! Thank you for your review!! :)**

_**Up next: Ashley attends a signing with Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase…Can anybody spell trouble? (I can!) Then later, Ashley does a photoshoot with the new Diva's Champion, Natalya for the cover of WWE Magazine! Then, Mia's at the SmackDown taping and she has her official debut as a SmackDown diva! So who's she facing? Please review!! :)**_

* * *

Cole: We're back, live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois with a Diva's tag team match, Mickie James and Kelly Kelly vs. Jillian and the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley. Ashley won her championship last night from Mickie James at SummerSlam in a 'Winner Takes All' tag team match. Ashley tag team partner, Randy Orton also won the Intercontinental Championship from Kofi in that match as the winners were to get both titles.

* * *


	64. Naughty By Nature

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_As Randy walked beside me, we approached the large white tent structure outside on the grass that had fans lined up nearby for the signing in Chicago, Illinois on the sunny Tuesday morning. Hundreds of fans to be precise. I had my Women's Championship over one shoulder and Randy had his Intercontinental Championship over his shoulder. I was dressed simply in a light blue worn denim skirt, gold gladiator sandals and a white tee with yellow and orange designs on it. Cody and Ted were already seated behind the line of tables, but there was an empty seat by Ted. I cringed ever so slightly as I got closer to the tables. They had put me next to Cody. I dropped down into the fold up chair next to Cody and looked at him as he smiled at me and winked. "Jackass." I muttered under my breath as Randy sat down on the other side of me.

I looked out at the people in front of the tent who were queued up to meet us and suddenly they began to cheer louder. I furrowed my brow, glancing over my shoulder and my eyes caught sight of the enemy. The petite brunette walked closer to the tables with a bright smile on her face while my expression turned stone cold. Storyline or not, I hated her. Mickie walked over and sat down in the empty chair next to Ted and it finally clicked as to why there was a spare seat.

I turned around and called over a WWE person over. "Yes, miss?"

"Hi, umm …why is Mickie here? I thought it was just, Randy, Cody, Ted and me doing the signing."

"Stephanie McMahon added her at last minute. She told us, Mickie was available for it and jumped at the chance." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I bet she did." I muttered quietly. "Thanks." I said to him quickly and he walked back over to where the other assistant people where stood. I turned to Randy, who had an amused look on his face. "This has officially turned into my worst nightmare." I clenched my jaw and stole a glance at Mickie to see her laughing with a fan as she signed and posed for a picture. I heard Randy chuckle and I simply shot him a glare to silence him.

"How you doing, Miss Foxy?" Cody muttered in my ear with a smirk.

"Fuck off, Cody." I mumbled back to him, trying my best not to cause a scene.

"You sure you don't wanna go for a second round backstage with me, baby?" he suggested with a cocky smile.

"You wish."

"C'mon Cena can't be satisfying you, sure you don't wanna go for round two?" he shifted his eyebrows up and down at me and I scoffed lightly, turning to Randy with a pleading look.

"Yes, _Miss Foxy_?" Randy said in between laughs. I scowled at him before punching him in the arm.

"Shut it." I slumped against the chair, before straightening up again and plastering a smile on my face as a fan moved on from Cody to me. I reached for a promo photograph of myself off the stack of probably 100 photos, and moved it in front of me as I began to talk to the fan. 2 hours later, and the last few remaining fans were getting their final things signed and pictures taken with the Superstars and Diva's. In those two painful hours, Cody had suggested smutty things to me, and I had repeatedly told him to 'Fuck off' I had even got Randy to step in at one point and he told Cody to back off or he'd beat his ass. I smiled remembering it as the last fan moved on from me to Randy.

I felt a hand graze my leg and looked down to see Cody's hand. I grabbed it and bent his hand backwards under the table so no one saw. He let out a small cry of pain and I smirked. "Leave me alone and don't touch me." I let go of his hand roughly and watched as he pushed back his chair and walked away while Mickie and Ted were deep in conversation and laughing. I leaned my head on Randy's shoulder and sighed, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders before he spoke.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah. I have a photoshoot to get to with Natalya."

"Where is it?"

"Some warehouse." I shrugged.

"Hmm…"

"Let me guess…you wanna tag along?"

"Yep." He responded and I lifted my head before standing up.

"Then let's go because I have to be there in like an hour or something and it's already…" I pulled out my phone from the back pocket of my denim skirt and glanced at the time quickly, "…1:24pm." I finished and stuffed my phone back in my pocket before picking up my championship belt from the table.

He rose to his feet, grabbing his championship belt and walking towards the exit. "You can be so bossy sometimes." He muttered with a small chuckle.

"Ashley!" I turned round as I heard my name being called and my eyes fell on Mickie who was walking over to me.

"I'll meet you by the car, Rand." I said to him. He nodded before walking away towards the parking lot.

"What do you want Mickie?" I asked her, getting slightly impatient.

"I wanted to explain to you about the whole t-shirt incident yesterday." She smiled up at me, but something about it seemed so…fake. "The truth is…it _was_ John's shirt. When you left, I went to see John." her smile turned sadistic and strangely reminded me of her psycho Mickie days with Trish. "You should ask him who he loves. The _slut_ who slept with Cody? Which by the way he _still_ hasn't gotten over. Or the loveable brunette who will feed his _every_ desire?" Mickie raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk on her face and I clenched my jaw and screwed my left hand into a tight fist, feeling my nails dig into my skin. "No matter what John says to you, the only reason he's just staying with you, is because he pities you." She smiled sadistically before turning on her heel. "Oh and Ashley?" She turned back round to face me. "I know we've had our differences but…" she started to say. "I'm going to get him, one way or another, you'll see." And with that, she walked off. A stray tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly.

_He wouldn't. _I tried to convince myself. _He wouldn't do that to me._ I slowly walked to the parking lot to find the rental Randy and I had arrived in. Thankfully we were in a private parking lot, away from fans. I opened the car door and slided into the passengers seat next to Randy, placing my title belt in the back seat, next to Randy's. I could feel his eyes on me as I absently stared at the dashboard.

Randy placed a hand on my leg, squeezing it lightly. "What did Mickie say?"

I turned to face him, and saw concern in his eyes. "That she basically got the shirt from his locker room on Sunday. She said the only reason John is with me, is because he pities me. And that I should ask him who he really loves."

He sighed and shook his head before turning his blue eyes back to mine. "Ash, why would you listen to Mickie? She's just trying to mess with your head because she wants her title back and she's just bitter about losing it. She's delusional; don't let her get to you. I mean seriously, are you really gonna trust Mickie… the ex-psycho?" he raised his eyebrows with an amused smile while I let out a small laugh. "John loves you with all his heart."

I nodded. "Thanks." I smiled at him briefly "Now c'mon otherwise I'm gonna be late for this shoot."

* * *

We arrived at the shoot in a large warehouse. Randy looked around quickly before leaving me for the catering area. _Typical._ I pulled out my cell phone, holding my title belt in the other hand, and dialed Natalya's number. After a couple of rings she picked up. "Hello?"

"Where are you? I dunno where to go!" I whined.

I heard a hearty chuckle on the other end and sighed. "Turn around." I spun around and came face to face with the new Diva's Champion. I let out a girlish squeal before jogging over to her and pulling her in for a hug.

30 minutes later, I was sat next to Natalya in a make-up chair in a white tank top that was ripped below the bust and black boyshorts getting my make-up finished off. Our hair was done the same, in random curls and slightly ruffled and our make-up was done natural and minimal. Stephanie had asked us to do the photoshoot after SummerSlam when we both won our titles. It was for the October issue of WWE Magazine, we were going to be on the cover, and Natalya and I were going to have a 10 page spread between us, which would include photographs and an interview each. Both of us had just finished our separate interviews, which had been done while we were doing our make-up and hair, and we were now moving onto the fun part: the photoshoot.

I picked up my ringing cell phone from the table in front of me and smiled once I saw CallerId. "Hey, you."

"What'cha doing?"

"I'm at a photoshoot with Natalya." I glanced over at Natalya who was looking through CD's.

"Hmm…What are you wearing?"

"John! I can't do that here!" I whispered, smiling.

"Let me guess… red lacy bra, ripped white tank top and …black boyshorts?"

"Not bad. Actually, that's pretty darn accurate." I smiled, slightly blushing at the same time as I stood up.

"I know." His voice said, sounding like he was close. I turned around and felt his strong arms pull to his body instantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Randy called, told me to come down. I had nothing to do, so here I am. And is it wrong that I think you should be wearing more clothes?" he half smiled.

"I thought you'd prefer me like this. Less clothes to take off." I raised an eyebrow playfully at him and he chuckled before bringing my lips to his for a soft kiss. I pulled back with a sickly feel in my stomach as Mickie's words echoed in my mind.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, moving a strand of my wavy hair out of my face and placed his hand under my chin, making me look into his confused blue eyes.

"Do you love me?" I asked him and he broke into a smile.

"Of course I love you, crazy girl. What's gotten into you?"

I shook my head and forced a smile. "Nothing." I lied. "It's just…Mickie may have said some things. And she said she was in your locker room… and that the shirt was _yours_. So she lied when she told you it was from the merchandise stand." I watched as John crumpled his face and then scoffed lightly. "What?"

"I took three shirts to the arena on Sunday. One I wore to the ring and threw out to the crowd, the other two were a Cena 8-bit shirt and a wife beater. When I got out of my shower, the Cena 8-bit shirt was missing; I just figured I just left it at the hotel. When I checked on Monday, it wasn't there."

"Mickie." I said, closing my eyes briefly and shaking my head. "Bitch."

"She took it… God, I'm sorry, Ash. She's just messing with you."

"Yeah, well she's good at it." I leant my forehead against his chest and felt him run his hands through my hair.

"Cena! Stop right there!" a familiar female voice shouted. I raised my head off his chest and looked round to see the hair stylist and make-up artist for the shoot today, Thalia Brendon. "Remove your hands from her hair! Back away from Ashley, Cena!" she continued and I glanced up at John to see him on the verge of laughter.

"I'll see you later." I muttered to him before turning to leave.

He reached out, grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him gently. "Ash, I love you." He smiled. "Always will. Remember that."

I smiled back. "I love you too." I went on my tip toes as he craned his neck down.

"Stop!" Thalia shouted at us again and a smile appeared on both of our faces. "Cena, do I have to warn you again?! This time, no lips!" she warned before walking away. John smiled down at me before placing a light teasing kiss on my neck. I felt him slap my ass as I turned around to walk back to Natalya and a smile appeared on my face. A couple of minutes past, and Nattie and I were getting fitted into our navy blue mechanic jumpsuits. The theme for the photoshoot was as if we were in a car body shop, working on a car as mechanics. We even had an old red mustang on set that we were being photographed around.

Nattie and I stood side by side in our jumpsuits that were be modified on us. I watched as the designer marked on the jumpsuits then seconds later, she cut then tore the fabric. In the end, The fabric was torn at the thighs, so they resembled shorts, our sleeves were rolled up to our biceps and it was unbuttoned to our midsection to show off the ripped tank top we wore underneath with my red lacy bra showing and Natalya's black lacy bra showing, with both of us showing ample amount of cleavage. Thalia stood in front of us with a tub of grease in her hands and rubbed small amounts of it on our legs, neck and face, making it look like proper grease smudges. "Any more grease smudges and I'll end up looking like Hornswoggle, Thalia!" Nattie said with a laugh as she took pictures with her digital camera of the two of us. She had been taking pictures since we got here, acting as the mini photographer for the day.

We moved onto the set and immediately I saw John and Randy sat on chairs beside catering talking. John caught my eye and sent me a wink before I was called over by the photographer to discuss the shoot. After, Nattie and I went over to find a decent CD to play while the shoot was going on.

We were asked to pose on car, by them and in them. Several shots later, the photographer wanted us photographed with our belts for the cover shot. Nattie hopped off the top of the car and searched for hers while I remained on the hood of the red mustang on my knees and eyed John who caught my eye. John picked up my Championship belt and approached me with a cheeky grin. "Thank you, Gorgeous." I smiled.

He silently wrapped the belt around my waist, buckling it at the back. His arms remained around my waist as he whispered in my ear. "Did I ever tell you that you look _very_ sexy?"

"No, but I could tell from the way you keep looking at me."

"I think you should keep the outfit." He suggested with a smirk.

A smile appeared on my lips. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good …and I don't care what Thalia says." He murmured before bringing his lips down onto mine in a passionate kiss.

"Alright, Love birds! Break it up!" The photographer called out with a smile.

"I'll kiss you later." John winked at me before walking back to sit with Randy, who was sat opposite to the photoshoot set.

"Okay, let's get this cover shot down. Can't be hard for two beautiful ladies like yourselves." The photographer shouted as he replaced the roll of film in his camera before snapping pictures of me and Natalya on the car.

* * *

The photoshoot finished at around 6pm, I changed relatively quickly, washed my face free of all the make-up and changed back into my denim skirt, white tee and gold gladiator sandals. I walked out of the changing rooms with a shopping bag in my hands before seeing John slouched in a chair, waiting for me. I stood behind him, rubbing a hand across his broad chest. "Hey, you." I pressed a kiss against his cheek quickly, breathing in his familiar Old Spice cologne.

John stood up and faced me. "You ready?"

"Yep." I said, as he took my small hand in his much larger hand. "I've got a surprise for you." I dangled the shopping bag in front of him that had the modified navy blue jumpsuit in, as well as my title belt. A smile appeared on his face after he took a peek inside of the bag and then he brought me close, brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you." He kissed me even more lightly, obviously teasing me for more.

"Thought you would." I smiled, turning to walk towards the door. I wrapped my arm around his waist, gripping his side while John draped his arm around my shoulders.

"You all packed for tomorrow?" he asked, referring to my flight to Toronto tomorrow for a little vacation to see Trish.

"Yeah, just gotta pack the last few things and I'm ready. I'm really excited about seeing Trish, but I'll miss you." I leant my head on his chest as we walked.

"I'll miss you too, baby girl."

"Good, I want to be missed." I smiled. An assistant person appeared in front of us with her cell phone in hand.

"Sorry, back exit is swamped with fans and a couple of photographers. One at a time." She explained.

My mouth gaped. "Are you serious?"

"Babe, just go first. I'll meet you back at the hotel." John said, detangling himself from me.

"Natalya's about to leave soon because she's going straight to the SmackDown taping nearby, she can go after Ash, so it won't look like you two were together. In the safety of storylines, Vince warned us. Sorry."

I let out a light groan and gave in. "Fine. I'll see you later." I pecked him on the lips lightly before heading to the door.

"Ash!" he called out. "Wear this." He took off his hat and threw it to me, it was a Red Sox hat.

"You couldn't have chosen a better team?" I joked. John just shot me a glare in response and I laughed slightly. "I'm joking! Thanks, Johnny." I smiled before stepping out the door, only to be swamped by fans shouting questions. I signed autographs quickly and told them I just had a photoshoot for WWE Magazine with Natalya. I then jumped into the blacked out limo and asked them to go around the block and pick up John.

Minutes later, John slided into the back of the limo, once he saw me a smirk appeared on his face. He placed hand on the nape of my neck and pulling me closer making me straddle his lap.

His hands worked their way up my thigh and I felt him tug at my panties before pulling them down and off. As he traced kisses down my neck, a soft moan passed through my lips and then suddenly the limo pulled to a halt outside the hotel. I grabbed my panties from a smiling John and slided them back on quickly.

"I don't know why you're bothering to put them back on…they'll be coming off again in less than 5 minutes." He smirked. A small smile appeared on my lips before I jumped out the limo and skipped up to our hotel room while John remained in the limo so it didn't look like we came in together.

* * *

I traced light patterns on his torso, my head leaning on his chest as we lay in bed naked. "You sure you didn't wanna go out? It's your last day before you head to Canada." John said as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"I know. But I just wanted to spend tonight with you." I smiled before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Room service?"

"You read my mind. I'm starving!" I exclaimed as he let out a small chuckle before reaching for the room service leaflet beside the bed. He handed me the remote and I scrolled the movie choices before landing on a favorite. "Armageddon?" I suggested, smiling sweetly up at him. "It is my last night." I guilt tripped him.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and called up room service as I relaxed in his arms and the beginning scenes of Armageddon appeared on the screen in front of us.

_**

* * *

**_

_**MIA POV  
**_I began to pace around in circles in the women's locker room, waiting for Maria to get back or someone to help calm my nerves. I was debuting tonight as a fully fledged SmackDown Diva, to say the least my stomach was in knots, my mind was racing and I couldn't stop worrying about something going wrong. Jeff was busy talking to Vickie Guererro before SmackDown started, so he couldn't calm me down. My straight espresso brown hair, hung down past my shoulders, my chosen outfit tonight was a blue bra top and a darker blue long lyrca pants and dark blue wrestling boots, in honor of turning to the blue brand. My tag team partner was my close friend, Maria. We were going against the BFF duo, Victoria and the Diva's Champion, Natalya. To say the least it was going to be an interesting match. Maria skipped through the doors with the happiest smile on her face. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied, walking over to where she stood beside the door frame.

"Don't worry you're gonna be fine. C'mon, we'll go do our segment." We walked through the hallways of the arena before finally getting to our destination where a video crew were set up, ready to record our segment. I stood off camera and watched the scne unfold before me. **(TV Segment in bold)**

"**Well, well, Maria. Looks like it'll be a handicap match for you tonight." Natalya said as she stood next to Victoria with Maria fidgeting in front of her. The crowd cheered in response to seeing their 3 SmackDown Diva's on the TitanTron. "No partner because Michelle McCool couldn't make it. Aww, poor Maria."**

"**Actually, I –" Maria started to explain but was shushed by Victoria. **

"**Maria, do we look like we want to hear your excuses, so you can try and get out of this match? No." Victoria shook her head with a smirk.**

"**No, I was-" Maria was again interrupted by a voice. Mia walked on the screen to stand next to Maria while the crowd went wild to see the return of Mia on their SmackDown TitanTron. **

"**Hey Maria." Mia smiled at Maria before looking at Victoria and Natalya, who stood with her newly won Diva's Championship on her shoulder. "Did you tell them?" Mia asked the brunette.**

"**Actually, I was trying to tell them now. Do you want to or should I?" Maria asked her with a smile.**

"**Tell us what?" Natalya demanded. **

**Mia extended her hand out to Natalya. "Mia Davis, new SmackDown Diva." Mia smiled brightly over to the two BFF's as a look of confusion crossed their faces. "I transferred over to the blue brand from the red brand. So…looks like I'll be seeing you two more often. And umm...We'll see you both out in the ring." Mia sent a wink along with a smile to Natalya and Victoria before linking arms with a now-smiling Maria before walking off the screen leaving the crowd to cheer uncontrollably. **

_

* * *

_

JR: Natalya not looking where she's going!

_Tazz: Bam! Looks like it's the beginning of the end for Natalya here. _

As I set Natalya up for my new move, I caught sight of Victoria entering the ring through the ropes to try and break up the attack on her BFF. Maria sprinted through the ropes and speared Victoria back through the ropes, out onto the floor below. I smiled out to the crowd before I stood behind Natalya, and crossed her arms over her chest before pulling them back behind her, bringing her down backstabber style, forcing my knees to her back and releasing her arms early. Nattie was then sent face first for the canvas. I flipped her over onto her back, hooking her leg and watched as the ref slammed his hand to the canvas three times.

_Tear it up, make a mess like an animal  
Animal, animal animal animal  
__Deep inside you is there an animal  
Let it out animal; be a beast of power_

I stood up as Maria rolled back into the ring. I pulled her in for a hug while we both had bright smiles on our faces. After a grueling 10 minute match of near falls, I had finally picked up the win and for an added bonus, I pinned the Diva's Champion, Natalya. The ref raised our hands while the crowd cheered for us. "Here are your winners, the team of Mia and Maria!" It dawned on me how similar our names were for a second as I rolled out the ring, slapping hands of the fans on either side of the ramp before we both walked backstage, As my new journey as a SmackDown Diva began.


	65. Anyone Order Some Stratusfaction?

_**NO POV  
**_"You really didn't have to do this, you know." Ashley said for thousandth time as they walked through the entrance of the airport in Chicago, Illinois.

"What, so you don't want me here?"

"I didn't say that. It's just… Steph's warned me about us being seen together. You know, me being heel and you being face." She glanced up at him.

"I know, she's said the same thing to me too, babe." He smirked, keeping his arm draped over her shoulder.

She took in a deep breath. "I'm gonna miss you, Johnny Boy." Ashley smiled while John laughed at the name she had grown used to calling him. They stopped walking and stood in a quiet corner in the airport, Ashley wedged in the corner with John stood in front of her with his back to the people passing.

"Only you can get away with calling me that." He said with a dimple-showing smile as he wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist.

"I know." A small giggle passed her lips before John craned his neck down and pressed his lips against hers. It was 3.30pm on Wednesday and Ashley was booked on a flight to Toronto, Ontario, Canada that was due to leave in an hour.

"4 days without that. How will I last?"

"You'll live." The blond Diva patted him lightly on the chest before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Say hi to Trish for me?"

"I will." She nodded.

"What are you gonna even do there?"

"I dunno, Trish suggested a couple of things…"

"Like?"

"I believe strip clubs were mentioned, couple of college bars with drunk and horny frat guys, maybe even a…" She bit back a laugh as a 'I'm-not-amused' look appeared on John's face. "I'm just kidding. We're gonna sight see, she's go show me her new Yoga studio that she's been busy with since she got back and it'll be more than likely that _a lot_ of shopping is involved." They both smiled at each other.

"That's gonna be one hell of a bill." He said with a small chuckle. Ashley reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her cell phone, checking the time. She was dressed casual in her usual, dark blue skinny jeans, tan colored Uggs, white tank top and one of John's large zip up black hoodies, which still smelt like him.

"I'm gonna have to leave now. It's 3.40pm and I still have to check-in." her hands rested on his chest as he pulled her in closer, brushing his lips with hers. When Ashley felt John start to pull away, she gripped his t-shirt and pulled him back. She could feel him smile into the kiss before she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. His large hand rested on her cheek as she pulled away and noticed a swarm of people entering the airport. "People are gonna start looking."

"Then let them look." He smiled and pecked her on the lips softly. Ashley lifted her hand luggage over her shoulder quickly before looking into his blue eyes again. "I love you." He said with a smile.

A smile appeared on her face as she held his hand, entwining their fingers together. "I love you too." She lifted up the handle on the green suitcase, while her grip on his hand remained. The hold broke as she rolled her suitcase behind her towards the check-in desk, leaving John stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets, watching her figure disappear in the sea of people.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ASHLEY POV  
_**I had collected my suitcase, gone through security and was now walking out into the arrivals area. After a nearly 4 hour flight to Toronto, I was finally here. My green eyes searched through the groups of people for the former 7 times WWE Women's Champ. Rolling my suitcase behind me, a few people turned their heads after recognizing me or thinking they knew me from somewhere. I ignored the looks and then finally found the petite blond standing with a sign in her hands and a smile on her face. 'Women's Champ: Ms. Fox.' A smile instantly appeared on my face as I approached her.

She pulled me in for a hug straight away when I got close enough, gripping me tightly. "I nearly gave up on your ass." She mumbled with a laugh.

"Yeah, security was a bitch to get through." I laughed as we parted. "Dude…we're starting to cause a scene. I like the sign though."

She laughed softly. "Why thank you." She mocked a British accent. "C'mon I'm parked out front." She led me outside of Pearson International Airport, talking between us continued as I put my suitcase in the trunk and then jumped into the passenger's seat next to Trish. "So… good flight?"

"Very good. I'll remember to fly with Air Canada next time." I smiled, watching as Trish pulled out onto the highway that was lit-up in the night sky.

"I take it none of the McMahon's were happy you were taking a 4-day vacation straight after a pay-per-view?"

"No they weren't. But Steph kinda understood. She knew I had been working myself into the ground, the weeks leading up to SummerSlam. Thus I was granted a small vacation."

"Well you deserve it, buddy. I'm proud of you. You finally got the title, just like I had said you would." Trish said, taking quick glances at me occasionally. "It's only about an hours drive to my house in Richmond Hills."

"Good because I am hungryyyy!" I said and Trish broke into laughter. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard, it read 9.13pm. It had taken me nearly an hour to get through security at the airport! Time flew by as we laughed, joked and talked about the most random things on our way to Trish's house.

* * *

"So tell me more about the yoga studio." I urged Trish on as we sat on the couch next to each other in Trish's house in Richmond Hills. It was now close to 11.30pm, and we were both lounging around, talking with a bottle of wine and Chinese take away while Ron, her husband, was in the study doing work.

"Well, by the looks of it, it's gonna be opening January next year. Ron had his buddies start working on it while we were away on our honeymoon, so the construction bit is done. But we still need to sort out color schemes, furniture, staff, training and stuff like that."

"So do we need a little painting session?" I smiled, taking a sip from my glass of red wine.

"I think we do." She laughed softly. "So how is Mia?"

"She's doing good. She loves being at SmackDown, I'm happy for here even though I miss her heaps on RAW. She's already set her sights on the Diva's Championship!"

"That's Mia for you." Trish smiled.

I paused, picking at the material on my jeans slightly. "Do you miss it?" I glanced up at Trish, who had a small smile on her face.

"Everyday." The former seven time Women's Champ answered. "But it was the right time for me to leave. I'm glad I did, but that doesn't mean I don't miss it. That's why I'm glad you came here, kind of re-connects me with the WWE world again…plus it reminds of the old days, well not so old days." She chuckled lightly. "But nights like these on the road were great. I don't too much of them nowadays."

"Thanks for having me Trish." I smiled. "If it's anything, we miss you on the road. RAW isn't the same without you anymore."

"Ash, don't make me cry." She laughed before changing the subject. "So fill me in on all the backstage gossip!"

"Well…Beth and Santino, I'm not sure what they are, but they are good friends, not sure about off-screen romance. Ermm…Mia and Jeff, everything's going great with them as Mia's told me. She's really happy. She also told me that there's a bit of tension in the Diva's locker room over on SmackDown." I said and Trish cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, apparently Natalya and Michelle seriously hate each other because Michelle was trying to play Head Diva and give advice on Nat's wrestling skills. So they got into a semi-big blow up…Umm…Randy still hates Hunter."

"Nothing unusual there." Trish laughed. "So how long is it gonna take for you to give me the update on the whole Mickie scenario?" Trish looked at me with a knowing smirk.

"How did you-"

"Mia."

"Even on a different brand she still knows everything." A small laugh escaped my lips. "Let's just say, she knows how to push my buttons and get the reaction she wants." I tried to shake the image of Mickie out of my head. "She stole one of John's shirt from his locker room… and wore it the next day to ringside with him. She then later said to me at a signing that John's just with me because he pities me, that I should ask him who he really loves. Oh and that bitch called _me_ a slut!" I exclaimed. "She also said…that she would get John in the end." I sighed, slumping my back against the couch, lifting my legs up and crossing them under each other.

"You know that's not gonna happen, I mean you two are almost inseparable!" Trish said as Ron walked into the room, turned on the TV to ESPN and dropped himself down onto the couch next to them.

"I see you two are still up." Ron said to us, Trish immediately smiled.

"Yep." Trish glanced over at him, before laughing at him with his eyes glued to the screen as he watched the highlights from a basketball game that was on earlier tonight. She turned her eyes back to me to see me running my finger round the rim of the wine glass absentmindedly. She placed a hand on my leg and gave it a light squeeze. "The flirting is nothing. It'll pass. And about the other things, she's strangely enough reminding me of her Psycho-Mickie days." She said which made me chuckle lightly.

"I thought the same. Mickie stuff aside, things with John now…are good. Better than good." I smiled. "So how is married life?"

"No different than it was before, to be honest. Except the fact that we now have a hefty fat-ass bill from the wedding to pay off." Ron butted in and joked, I smiled on as Trish glanced over at him.

"Hey! You with the ESPN. Keep your eyes on the game." She raised her eyebrows and smiled lightly.

"See? No different than normal. She still bosses me around." He shrugged with an amused smile and turned his eyes back to the TV.

"Men. All the same. John's probably sat in the hotel room doing the very same thing…watching ESPN." I said and we both laughed. Ron left later on and went to bed, while Trish and I stayed up to roughly 2am, watching movies, talking, finishing the bottle of wine and devouring the rest of the Chinese take away. Doing what we used to do while we were on the road together.

* * *

The whole of Thursday, I had spent with Trish as she took me around Toronto. We had done plenty of shopping as we explored Toronto and Trish showed me some of the main places. As it approached the late afternoon, Trish decided to show me her yoga studio, Stratusphere. Two hours later, we had cracked open the paint cans, changed into some old clothes that Trish had left here at the Yoga studio and began to paint one of the rooms.

By the time Ron had arrived, we had done the entire room. "Everything looks amazing…well this room does." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Trish's waist and pulling her close to him.

"Yeah. Nice work Stratus." I said, dropping my paint brush down onto the paint can lid.

"You too Fox." Trish slapped my hand with a smile. The next few hours were spent at the Yoga studio, joking around while trying to do something productive.

_**

* * *

**_

_**NO POV  
**_WWE Superstars and Diva's from ECW, RAW and SmackDown were scattered throughout the airport in Chicago, Illinois. On the rare occasion, everyone was traveling at the same time on Thursday late afternoon to the next location. Mia and Maria were almost joined at the hip in the recent days since Mia debuted as an official SmackDown Diva, right now they were sat next to each other on the airport chairs, waiting for their flight to be called with an earphone in an ear each, listening to the same iPod. Dave, Randy, Rey Mysterio and John, who were sat on the chairs opposite to Mia and Maria, were talking and joking around with each other. While, Mickie was sat with Kelly Kelly watching John's every move.

"Has that one got skittles, man?" Jeff asked his brother Matt as they went to every store in the airport looking for some skittles that Jeff had been persistent on buying before the flight. Shannon Moore and Jimmy Wang Yang were walking behind them, Shannon already in hysterics at the way Jeff had been acting about finding skittles for the past half an hour.

"No." Matt sighed and looked at his brother as Jeff scratched his head, wildly looking around the airport. "Jeff, do you really need them? Our plane is gonna be called any second now."

"Matt…You've been my brother for 31 years; you of all people should understand why I need them." Jeff looked at his brother seriously. Matt just bit his lower lip, holding in his laughter.

"Alright, man. Let's go find your skittles." Matt wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders, leading him towards yet another store to find Jeff his skittles. They wandered into the last store and Jeff could hardly contain his excitement as he saw the last remaining pack of skittles.

Meanwhile, back in the departure lounge, Mickie still had her eyes on John. "Mickie?" Kelly waved a hand in front of Mickie's face. Mickie shook her head and turned to Kelly. "Why do you keep looking at Cena? Seriously, you're gonna have to let it go. He's with Ash." Kelly groaned, shaking her head before turning her attention back to her magazine.

"_Flight 2343, leaving for Hartford, Connecticut, now boarding at gate 7."_

"I'll see you on the plane Kells." Mickie said before jumping up and trying to catch up with John, Dave, Randy and Rey. "John?" Mickie said as she stood behind the group of large men while they all waited to board the plane.

John turned around and sighed when he saw Mickie. "Yeah?" he said, taking a step away from the group of guys. In the corner of his eye, Randy looked on, kittening to the conversation between them as well. While one person behind Mickie, stood Mia with Maria, who was humming along happily to her iPod, Mia on the other hand was listening intently to the words being exchanged between John and Mickie.

"Why are you freezing me out all of a sudden?" she asked. Mickie already knew why he wasn't talking to her as much; she just wanted an excuse to talk to John.

"You know why, Mickie."

"Well whatever I did, I'm sorry." She said. John glanced down at the former Women's Champ and heard a hint of honesty in her voice.

John sighed, shaking his head. "It's not me you should be apologizing to. It's Ashley."

"Why would I apologize to her?" Mickie played dumb.

"She told me what you said to her at the signing. About the shirt. You took it from my locker room."

Mickie paused. "I didn't think you'd mind." Mickie glanced down at her hands. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._ "Look I would apologize… if she was here." Mickie lied to him, she was never going to officially apologize to Ashley and she knew it. "Please, John. I'm trying here."

"If you wanna try, try apologizing to Ashley." John pointed out.

"Fine. I can understand that." She shrugged. "I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you, Johnny." Mickie reached up and placed a hand on her his arm.

John swallowed hard before turning his glance towards Mickie again. "Don't Mickie." He swatted her hand away.

Mickie raised her hands up innocently. "Fine. Alright. Have it your way." She said as John handed his ticket and passport over, the person at the desk checked them both before handing it back to John. John walked slowly down the tunnel, his mind racing with thoughts. He watched Mickie walk past him down the tunnel towards the aeroplane, swaying her hips provocatively as she did.

"I'm watching you, Cena." A familiar voice said. He glanced to his side to see Mia, with Maria walking slightly behind them.

"I didn't do anything, Mia." John replied.

"I know. I was listening." Mia smirked as John chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't hurt Ash. You know that."

Mia just nodded with a smile. "I know, big guy." She patted his bicep and he just smiled down at her. "By the way, have you seen Jeff?" Mia glanced around her. She hadn't seen Jeff since he left in search of skittles with Matt, Shannon and Jimmy.

"Nope. I think he went on a skittle hunt." John laughed, shaking his head.

"Jeff, c'mon!" Matt shouted to him as they raced through the airport towards gate 7, to board their plane. "We had to go on a damn skittles hunt." Matt muttered under his breath as Jeff ran behind him while trying to eat his skittles at the same time.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Matt!" Jeff shouted back. Shannon and Jimmy were already running ahead. They reached the gate just in time to see the last remaining passenger's board. "Oh, thank god." Jeff sighed.

"I know. We could have missed our flight!"

"No, I nearly dropped my last skittle." Jeff said as Matt turned to see him pop his last skittle in his mouth. The older Hardy brother shook his head as he handed over his ticket and passport, watching as Jeff did the same after him. They followed Shannon and Jimmy down the tunnel to the aeroplane and were soon in their seats. 10 minutes later, Matt glanced over at Jeff who was sat next to him. Jeff was clutching the empty packet of skittles in his hand like a vice grip. Mia, who was sat on the other side of the aisle next to Maria, caught Matt's eye and they both shared a laugh as the plane took off down the runway.


	66. Night Out In Toronto With Trish Stratus

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_"What about paintball?" Trish suggested as she filled a glass with water. My legs swung lightly back and forth as I sat on the kitchen counter in their open plan kitchen/living room/dining room. We were just about to leave to go to O'Grady's Tap and Grill, to watch SmackDown on the big screen.

"But we would need more than one person to team up against." I replied.

"Ermmm…" Trish mused as she flicked through the newspaper looking for something that we could do tomorrow, Saturday. "Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly. "How about a basketball game? The Raptor are playing tomorrow night at the Air Canada Centre."

"Ooooh! Who are they playing?"

"New York Knicks." Trish responded, looking up at me. "What'd you say?"

"I say I'm there." I smiled before jumping down off the counter top in converses, light blue ripped jeans and white long sleeved tee.

"Great. Starts at 7pm… where's Ron?" Trish looked around before hearing her husband's footsteps behind her.

"You two ready to go?" Ron said, slipping his arms round Trish's waist.

"Yep." We both said at the same time.

"Jinx." I punched Trish in the arm playfully with a smile on my face and she gasped before pushing me in the direction of the door.

"Move it you." Trish said with a soft laugh. I grabbed my black jacket from the back of the couch before walking out the door and hopping in the back seat of the black four-by-four truck. 20 minutes later we arrived in downtown Toronto, parking across the street from O'Grady's Tap and Grill.

"What time is it?" I asked as we crossed the road.

"Almost 8." Trish said, walking through the door Ron had held open for her. I followed shortly behind them, walking into the restaurant as the cold air was replaced with warmth coming from inside. After having a waitress lead us to a corner leather booth towards the back of the restaurant, our eyes were drawn to the large flat screen TV nearby that had just started showing the opening of SmackDown.

"Everyone else starting feel like they're in a zoo?" Ron joked noticing that people had started to recognize Trish and me. I removed my black jacket, letting it drop beside me in the booth. Trish, who was sat beside me, chuckled lightly before looking at her menu.

"Who's driving back?" Trish asked.

"I'll drive." Ron said with a smile.

"Thank you." Trish smiled back, pecking him on the lips lightly. We ordered our drinks, three beers, just as SmackDown was starting. "When's Mia's match?"

"Not sure, I know it's a tag match with her and Maria but not sure who against." I replied.

"So have you heard from John yet?" Trish relaxed against the back of the booth, glancing over at me.

I nodded my head and instantly a smile appeared on my lips. "Yeah. He called last night before he went to bed."

"Aww. Very cute." Trish laughed, just as the waitress came back over and asked for our food order. After choosing and ordering our food, conversation resumed as we watched Friday Night SmackDown, waiting for Mia's debut match as a SmackDown Diva.

"_And now for the RAW Rebound..." _A voice on the TV said as a RAW recap played on the big screen and I perked up. Bits of Randy and John's match played on the screen, Mickie and I were both seen glaring at each other from either side of the ring apron. _What if he's with her right now? I've left him alone, it's the perfect time for Mickie to pounce! _

Panic surged through my body, at the thought of the Evil Bitch Mickie around John. _No, he wouldn't do that. _I tried to convince myself again. Scenes from when I was shouting at John were playing on the screen, John turned around and walked straight into an RKO and the match was over in 3 seconds. I pulled my legs up onto the seat and sat cross legged, and started to feel comfortable to try and make myself feel better, but it was no use. The image of John and Mickie together appeared in my head and I shook it out quickly. I opened my eyes to see Trish looking at me with a 'what the fuck are you doing?' look on her face.

"What's the matter, weirdo?" Trish attempted a smile but I didn't smile back, I just dipped my head, raking a hand through my hair.

"I can't help but think that Mickie's gonna try something while I'm out of the country." I raised my head to meet Trish's brown eyes.

"You trust John, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about."

"It's not John I'm worried about though." I said. _Okay, I was slightly worried about John. He fell for it before, there's no reason why he wouldn't fall for it again._ "It's Mickie. I don't trust _her_."

"Well you'll be home on Monday and then- …Or you could just ask Mia to play spy girl until you get back? Or Randy?" Trish suggested.

"Yeah, could do."

"In the mean time, how about a guys opinion." Trish turned to her husband who was chewing on his fries. Trish took one, dipped it in ketchup and ate it before speaking up. "Ashley's having guy problems."

"I figured that. This guy John, right?" Ron asked. I nodded and Ron continued. "Well from what I've heard you two talk about, This girl Mickie and John kissed once while you two were on a break, you two are back together now and Mickie's been trying to get closer to John, now you're worried that Mickie's gonna try something and you'll end up alone? Am I right?"

"You're freakishly spot on…about everything." I laughed as Ron just shrugged and continued.

"So what did you want to use me for?"

"If Trish had history with a guy and you left her for a couple of days, would you be worried?"

He paused, glancing at Trish then back at me. "Yeah, maybe. But then, I would think, if I really trusted Trish I shouldn't be worried because I know she loves me and I love her." He said, wrapping an arm around Trish's shoulders with a bright smile. _They really are so cute together. _

_He was right though, if I trust John, I have nothing to worry about. Right?_ But then again this is Mickie we're talking about. History of Psycho-ness, and has a short lived history with John and never dying crush on him. "Thanks Ronny." I smiled, knowing the name would annoy him. He sent me a playful glare and turned his attention back to the big screen. "Oh! Oh!" I exclaimed loudly after seeing Mia appear on the screen with Maria, Natalya and Victoria during a promo. "She's on!" The screen faded to black as they went to a commercial and Trish suddenly smiled and straightened up.

"Mr. Agnew!" She shouted towards a group of three guys who were sat by a table nearby. The dark haired guy stood up and approached our booth with a smile.

"Trish Stratus… and the Women's Champ, Ashley." The guy smiled, extending his hand out towards me. _Why was his voice to familiar? Like I've heard it before, many times. _

"Hi." I shook his hand, smiling.

"I'm Jason Agnew."

_Jason Agnew? Jason Ag- _"From Live Audio Wrestling? The Radio Show?" I raised my eyebrows slightly and a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. You know the show?"

"Yeah, Trish here was the one who introduced me to it."

"Jay, do you wanna join us?" Trish asked. Soon enough, three more chairs were pulled up to the side of the booth and Jason Agnew along with the other two Live Audio Wrestling radio show presenters had joined us, John Pollock and Wai Ting. We were nearing the end of Mia and Maria vs. Natalya and Victoria, and Mia and Maria were in control. Mia covered Natalya for the pin and got the 3 count and the match was over. A smile spread onto my face as I felt my phone vibrate in my jean pocket.

"Hello?"

"Did you see my match!?" a girlish scream came through the phone.

"Yes, I did. You were awesome, M."

"I know!" She screamed again before returning to normal speaking volume. "Uhmm… Ash? Y'know how I always look out for you? And we've never really kept anything from each other?"

"…Yeah."

"Well in full friendship disclosure I feel that I need to tell you that…ermm…Mickie may have tried to get on John's good side again yesterday at the airport." She said and I went silent, glancing down at my lap.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"..."

"But!" she said suddenly.

"Oh thank God!" I sighed.

"I spoke to John about it after and briefed him on how I was watching him and if he tried anything, I would basically kill him... And he said he wouldn't hurt you."

"Thank you, dude." I smiled.

"No problem. Alright, I gotta go. Me and Maria are going out with some of the guys and Diva's. But I shall speak to you later?"

"Definitely. Thank you again."

"No problemo. Love you."

"Love you too." I flipped my phone shut, drawing my attention back to the TV screen and listening to the conversation as well.

"So, Ashley?" John Pollock started and I turned to face him. "How did you find out about the LAW?"

"From Trish, like months ago. Now I normally download it on Monday, put it on my iPod and listen to it during the day." I smiled, tonight was shaping up to be really good.

"Oh. So…would you maybe be interested in doing an interview for us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!" I nodded. "I'll call HQ and check though." I picked up my phone and speed dialed the WWE HQ office. After a couple of rings the ever-so familiar voice of Stephanie McMahon answered. "Steph? What are you doing there this late?"

"Paperwork. What can I help you with, Ms. Fox?" Stephanie asked me as if she were in a happy mood.

"Right, ermm well you know I'm in Toronto and I've just been offered to do a radio interview for Live Audio Wrestling tomorrow night, I just wanted to check with you if that's alright for me to do and everything?"

"Uhh…Yeah, sure. Can I call you back tomorrow and go through it properly with you though? It's just I'm really tired now."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

"Okay, Talk to you later, Ashley." She said and I hung up, turning back to John Pollock.

"I'll be there."


	67. The LAW

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_Saturday had passed by quickly, after spending the morning at Trish's yoga studio and helping her try to finish the painting; she rewarded me with a free yoga lesson, which remarkably improved my back pain that I've been having because of work in the ring. As soon as it got darker outside, we headed back to Trish's to get ready for the basketball game at the Air Canada Centre. The Raptors won…barely, with only a few seconds left in the game. All in all, it was a relaxing Saturday, something I haven't had in a long time.

My phone let out a shrill ring in my bag next to me as I lounged in the back of the taxi on my way to The Fight Network studios for my radio interview, late on Sunday night. I hit the green button on my cell and pressed it against my ear just as the voice on the other end said, "Ashley?"

"Hey Steph." I replied after recognizing the voice while leaning back against the taxi plastic leather seats.

"I just wanted to brief you about the radio interview quickly. Are you on your way there now?"

"Yeah, I'm in a cab."

"Okay, great. So umm…since this _is_ your first radio interview and everything, if anything about TNA comes up, just answer honestly."

"So I can say I used to watch it?"

"…"

"Or I can keep that to myself."

"I…They're obviously a strong rivaling company …and so this interview doesn't become kayfabe just answer honestly, so if it comes up, and you did use to watch it then say. Just the main thing is we don't want to come off looking bad if something wrong slips out."

"Then if that's the case, we have nothing to worry about." I smiled, peering out of the taxi window as cars sped by in a ray of different colours.

"Okay, I'll be listening to it online but just have fun and enjoy it, Ash." Stephanie said.

"I will. Thanks, Steph." I hung up then scrolled through my contacts and smiled as it highlighted 'John Cell' I hit the green button again and held the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" Came the groggy answer after four rings.

"Hey you." I smiled.

"Hey babe." John answered sleepily.

"Did I wake you?"

"…Yeah." He chuckled. "It's okay, I'm up now. What's up?"

"Just wanted to call you because I missed you."

"I miss you too, baby girl… Richard Hammerbush misses you too." He said and we both laughed referring to the nickname he had made up.

"I'll bet."

"So how's Canada?"

"Amazing. Trish says hi, she's been great. Everything is so beautiful up here. Makes me want to live here."

"No." he objected instantly. "You'd be in a completely different country!"

"I wouldn't. Everyone I love is in Tampa. I couldn't leave Florida."

"Good. So what are you doing up this late?"

"Going to do a radio interview." I grinned.

"Where? It's not some horny guy interviewing you, is it?" he panicked slightly.

"No, no need to get jealous Johnny boy."

He let out a hearty chuckle. "So who is the interview for?"

"The Fight Network. Live Audio Wrestling. Broadcasting live from Toronto." I said in my best radio voice.

"Sounds cool. Are you gonna be here for RAW tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I'll be getting in Monday afternoon, I think."

"What time do you get in?"

"Ermm…2pm?"

"I'll pick you up." His soothing, relaxed voice said which made me instantly break into a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Anything for you."

"Okay. I'll call you when I land."

"This is it, miss." The taxi driver said to me, glancing through the Plexiglas that separated us.

"Alright, I gotta go. I've just arrived now." I said to John.

"Okay. Good luck, you do your thing. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I hit the red button and slided my sidekick into the back of my jeans pocket. I handed the taxi driver a 20 dollar bill with a smile. "Keep the change." He smiled back a thanks and I slided out of the taxi, pulling my black hoodie, with the words '23' emblazed on the back, closer to my body. As I walked the long path towards the large doors of the oversized cream building, I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and dialed the airline as an idea sparked in my head.

"Hi, I'm booked on the 2pm flight to Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania tomorrow but I was wondering if there was any chance that I could switch to an earlier flight?"

"_I'll just check, miss._" The voice answered. I slowed down my pace and as I got closer to the building, waiting for her reply as she tapped away on the keyboard. "_The only earlier flight we have available is at 3am tonight. Shall I book you on that one instead or…?_"

I paused to think about it. It was already 11.30pm now. I was packed and ready to leave when I got back to Trish's, which would probably be around 1am. Leaving me with 2 hours to get to the airport and check-in… "Yeah, I'll take the 3am flight instead. Thank you." I confirmed a few details with the airline before calling Trish up and telling her I was leaving on an early flight to surprise John. _He definitely wouldn't expect it._

* * *

**_NO POV_**  
In his hotel room in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, John Cena rubbed his sleepy blue eyes. It had been about 10 minutes since he had hung up after his phone conversation with Ashley. He sat up, glancing around the room for Ashley's laptop that she had conveniently left with him. His eyes fell on the black shiny rectangular object; he swung his legs out of bed and dragged himself over to the laptop before crawling back into bed with the laptop and watching it load up.

After the Microsoft symbols flashed onto the screen, a log in page was displayed. John groaned, closing his eyes briefly. _I'm too tired to be thinking this hard!_

His fingers grazed the keyboard on the laptop as he racked his brain and then typed a word in. "Password incorrect" flashed across the screen in red. John glared at the screen before thinking harder and then smiling. He typed in "johnnyboy" and the log in page disappeared and was replaced with the desktop.

A smile instantly appeared on his face, dimples magically showing, once he recognized the wallpaper on her laptop. It was taken the night of Trish's bachelorette party, the one the guys intruded, after they were leaving the bar. Ashley was on John's back with her arms wrapped around his neck loosely with her head resting closely next to his, they both had sincere happy smiles on their faces. While next to them, Mia was on Jeff's back with her head on top of his smiling drunkenly, Trish was on Hunter's back both of them caught mid-laugh, Randy had his arm around Michelle McCool's waist while everyone else was scattered around near them smiling and laughing.

Clicking to open an internet browser, he waited for it to load before a search engine website appeared. _What did she say the radio show was called again?_ He ran a hand across his jaw line, thinking back to the conversation before typing in "Live Audio Wrestling"

He found the website and clicked on "listen live". Turning up the volume, he leaned back against the bed head and listened as the presenters started to talk about some guy called Dave.

While in Toronto, Ashley sat patiently waiting for her to be introduced. "In the next segment, we'll be talking the Dave Meltzer from the Wrestling Observer." Dan Lovranksi said as he sat one person away from Ashley, they sat around the circular wooden table with four microphones set on it neatly. She was sat next to John Pollock and Jason Agnew, having been here for about ten minutes, she had introduced herself to the presenters again while the radio show was on a break and now they were just getting started. "Right now though, we'd like to introduce our first guest of the programme this evening, sitting here with us in Toronto live. She is the current WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox. Ashley, how you doing tonight?"

"I'm doing very good, how are you guys doing?" She replied, adjusting her headset slightly, leaning her elbows on the wooden table in front of her.

"We're doing good." They all said.

"So what are you doing in town?" John Pollock asked. "Promotion or…"

"Actually, I'm having some time off. I asked Vince about having a couple of days off the crazy schedule, a mini vacation."

"Oh, so how long have you been in Toronto?"

"Since Wednesday night. I've been staying with a friend so it works out well."

"Could that friend be former WWE Diva, Trish Stratus?" Jason Agnew asked with a smile.

"Yes it could, Jason." Ashley replied with a small laugh before continuing. "She's been great, we had planned for me to come up here again to see her and she's just got back from her honeymoon about 2 weeks ago so we decided now was the time."

"So Ashley, you've been wrestling for about 7 years?"

"Yeah, I started when I had just turned 19. Worked the independent circuit for nearly two years before being snatched up by FCW."

"And you were at FCW for five years?"

"Yeah, it seems like forever when you think about it. But time really did fly. I started out just being a valet for someone, did that for a year while training as well, and then later I got in the ring."

"And you got a developmental contract from WWE shortly after you started wrestling for FCW?"

"Yep."

"So does it bug you that it took you a long time to debut on WWE? While other Diva's can debut after a year and become a valet or something."

"Umm…No, not really. I mean at the time while I was training in the Indie's and FCW, I still had _a lot_ to learn, y'know? I'll be honest, there were times when I thought 'why are they keeping me here this long?' but now I look back on it and think that I gained so much experience from being there and learning from the other wrestlers. So I think WWE made a good decision there. If I had debuted earlier I don't think I'd be where I am now."

"Yeah, so do you think of yourself as a fan or strictly a performer?"

"Err… both absolutely." she answered. "Probably a performer more because it's a business that I've got to be professional about. But I definitely love watching the show, always have."

"Now was there one specific event or match that triggered your interest in pro wrestling?"

"Well my brother actually got me into it when I was about 8 or 9 years old. I saw him watching it one night and stayed up with him. I can't remember the specific match but I remember it was Hulk Hogan against someone, and just the way he had this charisma about him …and combined it with wrestling." Ashley explained. "Well, it didn't take too long until I was asking my parents to stay up later just watch the show and I just got sucked in since then. I've always been the athletic tomboy, hung out with my brother a lot, whose 2 years older than me, watched and played football with my dad and brother…wrestling just seemed like the perfect entertainment for me."

"Your brother is…James Fox? Quarterback and number 23 for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers? How's he been with you being one of the hottest women on television?"

Ashley's cheeks flushed a light shade a pink, a small laugh escaping her lips before she answered, "Yeah, he's been great. Really supportive of me, even though I don't get to see him regularly now, I still try to speak to him a couple times a week. I have him to thank for introducing me to the wrestling world."

"Is there someone, to you, that really stood out and you admired when you were watching or wrestling professionally?" Dan asked.

"I've always thought of Lita and Trish an inspiration, as well as people like Chyna, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio, I love the high flying stuff. But Trish and Lita always stood out to me because, in my opinion, they helped shape the Women's division to what it is today. So when I got to work _with_ them, it was just… an amazing experience. They're both incredible women, both worked so hard and I've learnt a lot from both of them, they've definitely become close friends of mine now."

"I have a question about the uhh… Diva's." Jason Agnew started to say. "We've had some of the Superstars come on here and tell us there's a pecking order type system in the guys' locker room, is it like that in the Diva's locker room?"

"Umm…not right now, I don't think so. I mean, I'm the current Women's Champ, but by no means do I think of myself at the top. So I don't there's a "pecking order" but everything runs smoothly …normally." I added once Mickie popped into my head.

"Normally?" Dan picked up on the word I used.

"Yeah…I mean, if we have our differences outside the ring, we'll try to sort it out or just like deal with each other to umm… prevent causing tension in there. But we're all a family, the Diva's, Superstars, everyone. We travel with each other like 300 days out of the year. We're a second family to each other."

"If you had the choice would you rather the WWE promote you as an athlete or a sex symbol?"

She paused before continuing, "Umm…I love the athletic end of it, I always look forward to going out every night and doing that…but I also know that the sex end is incorporated into the business, as much as they try to tone it down occasionally, it'll always be there…and I'm comfortable with it being part of the business even though I don't really see myself as a "sex symbol", I just see myself as an athletic entertainer, y'know?"

"Yeah, absolutely. How far are you comfortable with pushing the sex symbol side of it? Several WWE Diva's have done Playboy. Maria did it this past year." John Pollock asked. While in Pennsylvania, John Cena perked his ears up and listened closer, to hear her Playboy answer.

"I don't like to push it at all really. I mean, the fatal four way bra and panties match I did with Mia, Trish and Lita I loved because it was about getting a shot at the Women's title but it was like the fans could look at what _they_ want but I was just trying to concentrate on not being stripped down, but it comes with the job, y'know? But as far as your Playboy question, I don't really have any interest in it."

"So Vince has never approached you? They've never asked you?"

"No, Vince has never said anything to me about it; they've never approached me about it. To be frank, I've only been here for just over 8 or 9 months but even if they did, I don't think I would. Maria came back and was really happy about hers but I personally don't have any interest in it." Ashley shrugged. In his hotel room, John smiled at her answer, remembering when they talked about her doing Playboy once before, she said the same answer.

"What do you do with your time off? Or how much time do you get off?"

"Well normally, if I don't have any appearances, media events or signings, I'll leave on Tuesday after RAW, go home, and then jump back on a plane to the next location on Thursday to be at a houseshow on Friday. As for what I do on my time off? I sleep, pay the bills, do my laundry, eat and then jump back on a plane." Ashley laughed.

"Where is home for you, Miami? Is that were you grew up?"

"Well I live in Miami but I actually grew up in Tampa, Florida. And even though I live in Miami, I consider Tamp home, it's where my family is, where I've spent most of my life. "

"Now, you won the title at SummerSlam in a winner takes all match with Randy Orton against Mickie James and Kofi Kingston, you guys won both the Women's title and the Intercontinental title. Question that I wanted to ask you is what is the Legend Killer really like backstage?" Jason asked.

Ashley laughed softly, smiling. "He's great, like a much toned down version of the guy you see on TV. He's one hell of a wrestler and great friend to have, so I was happy to have him as my partner in the SummerSlam title match."

"So there's no chemistry off-screen between you? Or do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Meanwhile, John's eye bulged at the Randy reference and waited to hear her answer.

"No, no off screen chemistry_ at all_ between us, he's a great guy but he's no more than a friend. As far as boyfriends go…I do have one, and he's great." She smiled. John couldn't help the grin appear on his face as he relaxed against the bed head again.

"In your opinion is it better to date someone in the wrestling business?"

Ashley paused, thinking they'd figure she was dating a wrestler if she said the answer she was about to. "Umm… for most people it probably is because they then understand why you're away from home 300 days out of the year, they understand your love for the business like no one else does. So yeah, it probably is."

"Okay so we're gonna answer some emails now, Amy from Calgary wants to know who is your favourite and least favourite Diva on the current roster?"

"Ermm least favourite…truthfully, Mickie James." Ashley said while John shook his head, smiling from his hotel room in Pennsylvania. While in Stamford, Connecticut, Stephanie, who was listening to the show, laughed at her being so honest. It was obvious to everyone in the company those two didn't get on at all.

"This is me being honest; I just …don't like her. I'm in a feud with her now, she's a great competitor inside the ring, former four times women's champ, I can't compare to that but we just don't get on backstage for some reason. As far as my favourite Diva goes, it's gotta be a cross between Beth Phoenix and Mia. I'm slightly bias there because Mia is my best friend but she's not afraid not take risks, she's always been like that for the 10 years I've known her and I've admired that about her, I actually live with her in Miami. I know now that she's on SmackDown…it won't be long until her sights are set on the Diva's championship, and Beth …she's just so powerful and strong and she's also another person that backstage I just clicked with immediately, she's taught me a lot as well."

"Mark asks 'what do you think about the rumors that Gail Kim is coming to WWE?'"

"I heard about that. Umm… if she comes to RAW, she'll probably be accepted into the locker room well, she was great on TNA. I'd be more than happy to face her in the ring."

"You mentioned she was great on TNA, do you watch TNA?"

"I used to back when I was in FCW; I watched both WWE and TNA. But now, I tend to only have time for watching WWE and that's when I can. I usually end up TiVo'ing the shows most of the time though and watching the ones I missed when I'm at home." She smiled.

"Now, this is your first Women's Championship, have any of the other former Women's Champion's given you any advice or anything…?"

"Yeah, Trish and Lita have mainly have been like my back bone when it comes to Women's Championship advice and encouragement. When I was having title matches with Mickie James before I got the title, they were both so supportive of me and told me to just keep my head above it all cause there's gonna be a lot of haters out there rooting for me to fail and that I should just get ready to prove them wrong."

"So what is next for Ashley Fox, you're the Women's Champ, you've gone through the Diva's on RAW one by one, what do you want to happen next to in your career? And how long do you see yourself wrestling for?"

Ashley paused; she wasn't really sure _what_ she wanted to happen net in her story. "This is my first title run, so if I can make it last and stay as Women's Champ for a while, I'll be satisfied because then I can prove to people that this wasn't a fluke. I can prove to them that I didn't just win the title because it was a tag match with Randy involved. As far as happening next in my career, you know I've worked so hard to get here, wrestling's become such a huge part of me, it's in my blood…I just hope I can be in the business for a long ass time, your not getting rid of me that easily. But if I couldn't psychically do this in the ring anymore, obviously I'd retire but I'm gonna do this until however long my body lets me and as long as I can be the Ashley Fox everyone knows and loves. But the second that my performance suffers and my body starts telling me to go, then I gotta listen to it." Ashley broke into a smile with a small shrug.

"Ashley it's been an absolute pleasure having you here with us tonight. Thank you for being here live in the studio."

"Thank you, I'm glad I could be here."

"And your gonna be on RAW tomorrow?"

"Yep, on the USA Network. Back to kicking ass and taking names." She beamed as the radio show went to a break and 15 minutes later, after she had posed for a couple of pictures with the presenters, Ashley made her getaway back to Trish's house to leave promptly for her flight.

Ashley jumped out of the taxi and jogged towards the front door of Trish's house on the crisp Toronto night. She pulled out the house key Trish had given her before she left so she wouldn't wake up anyone when she came back and slipped it into the lock.

Stepping inside the house, Ashley's brow immediately furrowed as she saw the light on in the living room. She shut the door before walking through and seeing Trish still awake, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Guess I didn't need the key after all." Ashley said as she sat down on couch next to Trish.

"No, you didn't." The Canadian replied as Ashley handed her the house key.

"What are you doing up, buddy?"

"I wanted to be awake when you got back."

"Aww thanks Mom." Ashley joked and they broke out into laughter.

"Thank you for saying such nice things about me on the interview as well, hon." She said and I smiled back. "It's been awesome having you here."

"Yeah, it has."

"I'm taking you to the airport as well." Trish smiled.

"Trish, really I can get a cab." Ashley insisted.

"No! I won't have it. I wanna see you off." The blonds' decision was final.

A smile crept onto Ashley face and she looked up into the stern former Women's Champ's eyes. "Okay. I'll get my suitcase and we can leave, my flight is at 3am." Without another word, Ashley sprinted up the stairs as silently as possible, so she didn't wake Ron up, and grabbed her suitcase and hand luggage. Before she walked down the stairs, she pulled out a white envelope that had a letter to Trish and Ron and a couple of photographs she had taken over the course of her stay here and placed the letter down outside Trish and Ron's bedroom door. The Women's Champ hauled her luggage downstairs and then jumped in the car with Trish.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Mia said to Jeff as he walked through the bedroom door of their hotel room in Pennsylvania. It was late on Sunday night, they had just got back from a SmackDown house show and Mia had hardly seen him all night. Jeff simply nodded in response to Mia before going straight to his suitcase. Mia scrunched her brow in confusion. _What's wrong with him?_ "You alright? I've barely seen you all night."

"Yeah, I've had a lot on my mind." He responded, not even raising his head to look at her. _Was that a shot at me? As if to say __**I**__ haven't had a lot on my mind? _She thought.

"Okay." Mia mumbled in response, continuing to look at him instead of the TV. "Babe…"

"Mm-Hmm?" Jeff murmured.

"If something was wrong you'd tell me, right?" the brunette questioned her boyfriend and Jeff suddenly froze.

He raised his head to look at her, his intense eyes locking onto her deep brown ones from across the room. "Course I would." He shrugged. Mia knew something was up; he had never been this way around her. Ever.

"So nothing is wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine…I'm just a little nervous about the Tuesday tapings of SmackDown that's all. I've got that SummerSlam rematch with MVP, I don't wanna mess it up. I …" he paused. "I gotta be focused." He finished before turning his attention back to his suitcase.

Something's not right here. "Jeff…I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright." He said instantly, not even realizing she had made up a stupid excuse. Mia got to her feet and grabbed a large 'Harvard' hoodie and pulled it over her head so it covered her black tank top and most of her pink shorts she was wearing. She slided her feet into her flip flops before grabbing her keycard and cell phone and walking out the door, leaving Jeff to his own thoughts.

Mia sighed in relief as she closed the door behind her. Closing her eyes, she briefly leant against he closed door. "Hiding from someone?" a North Carolinian voice asked her. She jumped and yelped before looking up at the person.

"God, you're such an ass. You always creep up on me, Matt!" she hissed as the older Hardy brother chuckled and approached her.

"Where you headed?"

"Anywhere that isn't that room." She pointed to the hotel door she had just walked though.

"I thought Jeff was in there, you two get in a fight or something?"

"No, it's just…I don't like forced conversation and I've noticed it since last night at the house show, and I thought nothing of it but now today I've hardly seen or talked to him, and he comes in the hotel room tonight like nothing's wrong or …I don't know I just needed to get out for a bit."

"He's just stressed about his match and how everyone's basically disappointed him…give him some time." He said, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "In the mean time, you wanna grab some coffee? I can't sleep." He smiled sweetly.

A smile appeared on Mia's face and she nodded. "Coffee sounds great. Thank you, Matt." Matt reached over and draped his arm over her shoulder and led them towards the elevator, where they headed down to the restaurant to get a caffeine boost.

Meanwhile, in his hotel room, Jeff pulled his ear away from the door. He knew he was in a quiet mood but he was trying to get focused for his match on Tuesday with MVP, he wanted to prove them all wrong, prove them he wasn't a mistake and a disgrace to the business. Jeff had rushed to the door when he heard Mia yelp loudly in the corridor, he then relaxed when he heard his brother's voice. But the more he listened, the more jealousy consumed his body. _They were going for coffee together? C'mon, man!_ Jeff shook his head. _Great, I'm going crazy now…_ Jeff jumped into the shower, but still couldn't get the sound of Mia giggling as Matt cracked a joke. _I'm just paranoid…_He tried to reassure himself.

Down in the restaurant Mia and Matt at down in a very quiet corner, the restaurant was almost deserted. "You really shouldn't worry about Jeff so much, M." Matt said as he sat across from with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I know, but I do." She glanced down at the coffee in her white porcelain mug. "I'm a worrier."

"Well…Jeff's a big boy he can take care of himself." He said, taking a sip from his coffee. Mia just continued to look absentmindedly into the coffee cup. Matt reached over the table and placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." He smiled his dorky yet sweet smile and Mia raised her head to meet his eyes and smiled back.

"Thanks, Matty." She giggled at the nickname she had grown to calling him in the recent weeks; it was an added bonus that he hated the nickname. Matt shook his head as Mia relaxed back in her seat, all the while, Matt couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful brunette sat across from him.


	68. Think Of Me

_**NO POV  
**_The blond Canadian returned to her home shortly after dropping Ashley off at the airport and trudged upstairs feeling slightly depressed now that Ashley had left. She didn't want to say goodbye to Ashley this soon, some part of her even wanted to go back with Ashley…but she couldn't do that.

As she got to the top of the stairs she turned right, in the direction of her bedroom and walked down the hallway, allowing a smile to slip onto her face as she saw her white envelope on the cream carpet outside her bedroom door. The former Women's Champ dropped down onto the floor, leaning her back against the wall and picked up the envelope. She held the crisp, white envelope in her fingers instantly recognizing Ashley's large, swirly yet pointy handwriting.

She ripped the envelope to reveal a sheet of paper and dozens of photographs; she placed the photographs on her lap and went straight to the letter.

_Dear Trish, _

_If you have any self control left, you'll be reading the letter before you look at the photographs...if that's not the case, then shame on you Trishy! _

_I just wanted to thank both you and Ron for making this trip to Toronto so memorable and amazing :) I really have missed you on the road and it was great to just escape for a couple of days and see my missed best friend (seeing Amy will be my next stop hopefully!). Thank you for welcoming me into your home with welcome arms and thank you for looking after me and putting up with me for the past couple of days._

_Trish, I hope you realize just how hard that goodbye at the airport was for me! Even though it seems kinda silly for us girls to be tearing up about me leaving (after all it was only a short vacation!) But the truth is, I honestly don't know when I'll next see you, hopefully it will be sooner rather than later._

_Now, it may be too late already, but as you've seen I included quite a few photos in this special little envelope. I was looking through my bedroom at home and found doubles of these and thought of you :) They're mostly on-the-road photos with various people from WWE and the others I got developed a couple of days ago before I left Toronto, and they're mostly of you and me :) Just something to remind you of all the special times. _

_I'm blabbering on a bit, aren't I?_

_I'll try end it on a good note :)_

_Oh! I talked to Vince, and he said you're welcome back on the road at any time! ;) hint hint!_

_I'll talk to you within the week most probably, love you Trish :)_

_Ashers xx_

A smile appeared on Trish's face as she closed the letter feeling tears start to appear in her soft hazel eyes. She slided it back into the envelope and then picked up the wad of photographs. Flicking through the photographs, her smile grew wider as she remembered the moments in time that the pictures were taken. Her eyes finally fell on the last picture in the pile. She smiled down at the photo which had five faces grinning back at her. It was of Maria, Trish, Ashley, Mia and Amy squashed into the back seat of the people carrier taxi on their way back to Trish's house.

Moments later, Trish pulled herself up to her feet, pushing the photos into the envelope with the letter before opening the door to her bedroom. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about going back on the road. She missed it. Anyone could tell that Trish Stratus loved the WWE. She missed the days being on the road non-stop but as her eyes fell on the sleeping figure of her husband, her smile grew wider. She was reminded just how much she appreciates the life she has now as well. Then again, she would never say no to an occasional appearance on WWE television…

* * *

At roughly 7.30 am Ashley tip toed her way into her hotel room she shared with her boyfriend. As she glanced across the room she saw John's large muscular figure peacefully asleep with the sheets strategically covering his lower half up. A smile crept onto Ashley's face as she placed her bags on the floor by the door.

The door then slammed shut unexpectedly and Ashley let out a quiet yet audible yelp in fright. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath after forgetting to shut the door behind her. She glanced over at John and scoffed lightly with a smile on her face as she saw him still unconscious in the same position. Completely unfazed by the sound from the door slamming shut and the yelp from Ashley that followed it.

She hadn't slept for that long on the flight over here because of bad turbulence, and then after it was straight through early morning security which took an additional half an hour but she wasn't complaining, she was finally here. The current WWE Women's Champ quietly stripped down to her bra and panties before pulling on one of John's much larger t-shirts over the top. She pulled back the covers slowly and snuggled in next to John. His right arm instantly fell across her waist pulling her closer to his hard body.

John's sleepy blue eyes peeled open seconds later after feeling a warm body next to him. "Ash?" he whispered.

"Morning." Ashley smiled as she looked up to meet his blue eyes that were starring back at her in disbelief.

"Am I in Canada?" John questioned himself with a cute yet confused look on his face and Ashley's smile just brightened. "What are you doing here? I thought your flight wasn't coming in until 2?"

"It was. But after I called you, I called up the airline to see if there were any earlier flights and there was."

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

"I wanted to surprise you." She replied sweetly. He smiled a dimple showing smile before craning his head down and meeting her lips in a soft kiss.

"God I missed you." He said as he held his hand against her cheek, softly caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Show me." The blond whispered in more seductive tone than she intended. A cheeky grin appeared on his face before he pulled her closer into a soft yet passionate kiss that soon developed into clothes being discarded and thrown onto the bedroom floor and a morning full of love making.

* * *

"So are we all clear on the match events tonight? Again Randy, I'm really sorry to be pulling the title off of you so soon." Stephanie apologized, giving Randy a sympathetic look as she sat in front of Randy, Ashley, Beth and Santino, who were all sat on the long black leather couch. "We normally don't interfere with title changes, we prefer not to. But in the case of strong storylines, we need Santino to have the title so he can start the Honk-a-Meter and that will lead him into Cyber Sunday."

"It's alright, Steph. I'm fine with it." Randy's gravel voice answered as he relaxed against the couch next to Ashley.

"Okay then… that's settled. Beth you'll have a match with Kelly tonight as well, and Ashley, Mickie's invoked her rematch clause…"

"Of course she has." Ashley muttered under her breath. Randy chuckled lightly after hearing her.

Stephanie smiled back at the Women's Champion. "So you'll have a title match with her tonight. We're not interfering in that so that's, as usual, down to you guys." Steph stood up, and as if on cue so did Randy, Ashley, Santino and Beth. Everyone piled out the room and after saying a quick goodbye, Beth and Santino departed as her match was next.

"Where you headed now?" Randy asked Ashley as they stood out Stephanie's small conference room.

"Ermm… probably craft service. I need a drink." Ashley sighed. She suddenly twitched after hearing the loud, overly-girly giggle that belonged to Mickie James. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and her eyes fell on Mickie and Cody stood together, snickering. The two Diva's caught each other's eyes and exchanged a glare. "I think I'm gonna need more than a drink." Ashley said. The two departed and left to get some food while on the other side of the hallway, Mickie and Cody stood together, dividing their master plan.

"I don't care, Cody. You do whatever you wanna do with Ashley…I just want John." Mickie told the younger 2nd generation Superstar with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"I know that." Cody smirked. "I wouldn't mind another night with her."

"You understand the plan fully then?" Mickie checked with Cody and he just raised his eyebrows slightly and confusion took over his face.

"Uhhh…I get Ashley?" He guessed.

Mickie's glance turned cold and she groaned inwardly, raking her hands through her dark brown mane. "No!" she hissed. "Have you not a heard a damn thing that I've been saying for the past 15 minutes!?" He starred back at her, completely dumbstruck. "Fine, I'll explain the plan again…"

_

* * *

_

King: Woah!

_Cole: Just like that, Ashley turning the tables yet again..._

Ashley stood above Mickie's body after flipping her off the top rope and onto the unforgiving canvas. The match had already been going a couple of minutes, and Ashley was in control. Mickie had invoked her rematch clause after the SummerSlam match, making this match twice as important, for both of them.

Mickie got to her feet, wrapping her arms around Ashley's and then pulled both of their bodies down, forcing Ashley into a neck breaker.

_Cole: With the Women's Championship on the line, has Mickie suddenly found an opening? _

Both women slowly got to their feet and then Mickie started laying a couple forearms onto Ashley, leading her towards the ropes. Ashley broke it up as she swung her leg up and kicked Mickie in the side, knocking her down to her knees. Grabbing Mickie's hips, Ashley then ran and forced Mickie into the corner turnbuckles, Mickie groaned in pain as her back connected to the turnbuckles.

_Cole: The power game by Ashley Fox._

Ashley approached Mickie again but Mickie swung her leg up, Ashley saw this and caught it mid air before Mickie could even touch her. Mickie punched her way out of it before trying for a huracanrana again. Mickie hoisted her self up; gripping the top ropes either side of her as she wrapped her legs around Ashley's neck. As Mickie paused, arching her back, she let out a scream. Ashley saw this as her opening. Ashley yanked Mickie off the ropes and brought Mickie down into a thunderous sit out powerbomb.

Ashley rolled Mickie up as the ref slammed his hand to the mat three times. "Here is your winner and _still_ the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox!" The ref raised Ashley's hand as he handed her, her title belt. She raised that too up in the air with a cocky smirk on her face. She glanced down behind her where Mickie lay, still squirming in pain after the back of her head slammed against the canvas because of the sit out powerbomb.

* * *

"C'mon Randy!" Ashley shouted from ringside during the Randy Orton vs. Santino match. "Get up!" she continued. It's been half an hour since she retained her championship title, now it was Randy's turn to defend his, even though this time, the win was scripted whereas Ashley's was not.

Santino sprinted across the ring, aiming to squash Randy further into the turnbuckles nearest to Ashley but Ashley thought otherwise. She darted forward before Santino could get there first and pulled Randy out of the way. The crowd booed in response as Randy just about got to his feet and glared down at me. "You wanna get my disqualified?! What are you doing?!" he yelled down at Ashley. She looked up at him in disbelief narrowing her eyes at him, while gripping her title belt that rested on her shoulder. "Stay out of this!" he continued. Before he could even turn around, Santino rolled him up for the victory and slight cheers were heard in the crowd.

"Here is your winner and the _new_ Intercontinental Champion, Santino Marella!" As the ref raised Santino's hand and Beth joined him in the ring for a celebration, Randy rolled out of the ring acting fuming mad.

"You did this!" Randy continued to shout in rage at Ashley and she tried to defend herself against the _former_ Intercontinental Champion as they walked up the ramp leaving Glamarella to their celebration.

* * *

John was sat on the couch in his private locker room, looking at a sheet of paper with a look of concentration and anger on his face. He leaned back against the couch and ran a hand across his short brown hair as the door burst open and laughter filled the quiet room. Ashley appeared in the doorframe with Randy, still in their ring gear ready from their separate matches. Ashley's green eyes fell on John, who was looking nervous as hell and dread filled her body.

"Randy, I'll catch you later before we leave." Ashley mumbled to Randy who nodded an understanding smile before leaving the couple. After shutting the door, Ashley dropped down onto the couch next to John, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why the serious look, babe?"

"Have you seen this?" He said, raising the piece of paper in the air.

She shook her head. "No. What is it?" John silently handed her it. She skim read the match card for tonight that showed the matches and the segments. Her eyes stopped abruptly when she read that Mickie and John had a segment before his match in which they were meant to kiss. Her face went blank and unreadable. "I can't believe this…"

"I'm going to speak to Steph about this." John said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"No. John." She got to her feet quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him back. "Don't."

"Ash, I can't-"

"I don't like this anymore than you do. Actually I probably hate it more but that's not the point." Ashley smiled lightly as John chuckled a bit. "Just…think of me when you kiss her." She forced a smile up in his direction before he lifted her hand that he was holding and kissed the back of it. He then brought his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her lips softly.

"Who else would I want to think about? I love you." He replied earnestly, looking into her eyes as she smiled up at him weakly.

"I love you too." John leaned down and kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna talk to Randy, I'll be back after my match." He said, heading for the door.

Ashley dropped back down onto the couch. Her eyes found their way to the match card. She glared at the sheet of paper before screwing it up into a ball and throwing it into the trash can in the corner of the room.

She whipped out her cell phone from her bag and scrolled through her contacts before finding the one she wanted. She waited patiently as it rung.

"Hey, girl!" the light, raspy voice that belonged to Mia answered.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Ashley said straight away.

"What'd you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything. _She_ did." She said, narrowing her eyes at nothing in particular. "I bet you she planned this! She told me she did-"

"Ash, slow down. Who is she? And what happened?"

"Mickie!" She exclaimed as if it were obvious. "I walked into the locker room, John showed me the match card for tonight and there's a frigging segment before his match where Mickie and him are talking about going somewhere after the show, he gets called for his match and they kiss before he leaves." She sighed deeply after saying all that in one breath.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah! Uh-Freaking-Oh! Fucking Bitch."

"Wait, how do you know Mickie planned this?"

"Because before I left for Canada last week on Tuesday, I went to that signing I told you about with Randy, Cody and Ted and then she appeared as well there. Steph said it was a last minute addition. Mickie- thank freaking God!- was sat next to Ted and not me! But after it she said "I'm going to get him, one way or another, you'll see." Well I'm not the only one whose gonna see, the whole freaking world will too!"

"Ash…calm down. John loves you. He's not gonna leave you for Mickie." Mia tried to reassure her.

"Leave me? Why would you think I'm worried he's gonna leave me?" Ashley demanded.

"Because you're rambling. It's like you've got verbal diarrhea or something."

"Oh Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

"When's the segment?"

"Err…couple of minutes."

"Where's John?"

"Gone to talk to Randy."

"You sure he's not rehearsing the kiss with Mickie?" She laughed lightly.

"…"

Mia swallowed her laughter after hearing the silence on Ashley's end of the phone. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well... They've kissed once before but it's not like I want to see it this time."

"Then don't watch it."

"But I want to." Ashley retorted quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I do!"

"Oooooooookay then." Mia paused as Ashley heard background noise on her end that sounded like a familiar voice shouting. "Babe, I gotta go. Nattie's waiting."

"Where are you going?"

"Girls night out."

Ashley whimpered. "I wanna come! It'd be much better than where I am right now." She looked around the locker room, her eyes then fell on the TV as RAW was starting to come off a commercial break.

Mia laughed sweetly. "I bet it won't be as bad as you think. So don't stress too much."

"Okay. Thank you."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Ashley hung up and tossed her phone on her bag before pulling her legs up onto the couch and crossing her arms over her chest as the vision of Mickie and John appeared on the screen before her. **(TV segment in bold)**

**The crowds' cheers were deafening as Mickie and John appeared on the TitanTron screen and millions of screens around the world. Mickie laughed, touching John's arms occasionally as they talked about going somewhere after the show. A stagehand knocked on the door and popped his head through the door before speaking, "Cena, you're up."**

"**I'll see you after?" John said, smiling down at her.**

"**Definitely." Mickie answered smiling brightly. She went on her tip toes as John leaned down and brushed his lips against her softly. The crowds cheers only increased as they saw the two of them kissing. The pair pulled apart, Mickie beamed up at John while he gave Mickie a smile before walking through the door and out the locker room door. The camera focused in on Mickie stood there, biting her lip and smiling brightly before fading out and going back to Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole.**

Ashley's face was blank and expressionless as she felt her stomach tie in knots. "God, I hate her."

* * *

Jeff wondered aimlessly through the hallways of the hotel they were staying in after having a late night work out in the gym. The door to his hotel room that he shared with Mia clicked open once he had inserted his keycard. Her laughs were heard instantly as he stepped foot inside the room and Jeff's eyes fell upon Mia and Matt on the couch laughing with the TV on in front of them.

Mia turned around after hearing the door open and saw Jeff appear looking down and depressed, and slightly distracted. Then again, he's had that look on his face for a while now. "Jeff…" Mia said after she had stopped laughing. She sat up while Matt looked across to see his brother glaring back at him.

"Hey, babe. Matt." Jeff nodded lightly in Matt's direction.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Matt said.

"Nothing, just got back from the gym."

"Oh." Matt mumbled in response and Mia instantly sensed tension build up in the room.

"Matt, umm can you give us a minute?" Mia said.

"Actually… I'll give you all night." Matt winked at both of them. "I've got a early signing in the morning so I'll probably see you both at the arena. Later." He walked out of the room quickly, clapping Jeff on the back on the way.

Mia stood up and then flopped back down on the bed, sitting next to Jeff. "What's wrong? And don't give me any of that 'nothing' bullshit that you've been giving me, Jeff."

The Rainbow-Haired Warrior looked down and shook his head lightly. "I've just been a bit distracted lately, that's all." He looked up to meet her concerned brown eyes.

"Okay." She nodded, as if she understood his actions completely. "I get that. But can you try not to shut me out." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed close to Jeff.

"I'm not trying to shut you out, M. I just…need to get more focused in the ring."

"But you are focused Jeff! You're so on your game and it-"

"If I'm so on my game then how come MVP beat me at SummerSlam?" He challenged her.

"Okay he got the win then but in the rematch _you_ won! If Shelton hadn't interfered in your actual SummerSlam match then yeah you would have won." She stood up.

"You don't understand." He shook his head.

"Then let me. I can-"

"That's just it Mia, you can't help." He raised his voice and Mia backed away slightly, since she's never seen his true anger _yet_. "You can't even being to understand what is running through my head right now! I've got so much shit going on right now."

"Jeff…"

"No." He locked eyes with her. "I _need_ to prove to everyone in that locker room that I'm not a screw up! I_ need_ to show everyone that I'm worthy of winning the WWE title! I need to prove to _everyone_ that I _can_ do this because otherwise no one in this company will trust me with anything."

"I trust you." Mia shrugged lightly and a smile twitched onto Jeff's face. "I'll always trust you, Jeffro." Jeff smiled, shaking his head at her one of many nicknames for him.

"It's not just you, Mia. I mean I've got two suspensions under my belt, one more and I'm out. People like Hunter are starting to think the worst of me and think I'm just a failure…and I can't take that. I don't like being that guy. I _can't_ be that guy."

"You're not _that guy_, Jeff. You _will_ get your shot. Whether it's at Unforgiven or at the Royal Rumble or even at WrestleMania 25! You're gonna get it." She walked closer to Jeff. "You've worked so hard to be where you're at right now. I admire you so much for the chances you take! You're Jeff freaking Hardy for crying out loud!" She exclaimed with a small laugh as Jeff chuckled. "Risk taker, dare devil and extremist. You'll get your shot… you just gotta pick your head up, still be the serious guy you are but…also be the guy that I love."

Jeff smiled down at he brunette he called his girlfriend and took her small hands in his. "You're pretty great you know that?"

"Yeah I have my moments." She smiled back and Jeff pulled her closer.

Jeff's voice melted into a whisper. "I love you, you little crack head." They both broke out into short lived laughter.

"I love you too, Skittles." She replied. Jeff pulled her in close for a sweet, soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he snaked his arms around her waist before leading her towards the bed.


	69. Lights Out

_**NO POV  
**_Ashley stepped out of the rental car with Santino and Beth, and yanked her gym bag over her shoulder before heading towards the arena doors. Since it was 4pm on a Sunday, there were only a couple of fans scattered around the front. Tonight was the night of the WWE SuperShow in Rochester, New York.

After signing a few autographs and taking a few pictures with the fans, they all headed inside the overly large arena. Santino parted seconds later to go to the guys' locker room while Beth and Ashley wondered around for a bit before finding the Women's locker room. The Diva's were separated tonight, SmackDown Diva's had one locker room to themselves while RAW Diva's had their own also.

The blond Diva's entered the room and were instantly overcome with all the loud laughing and yelling. Turns out, despite having two different locker rooms, the SmackDown Diva's still found a way to invade the RAW Diva's locker room. Ashley glanced around the room once before setting her bag on the bench. Mia wasn't here. She quickly changed into her ring gear which consisted of a long lycra pants and a matching halter neck type top that was cut off under the bust, both in the same bright sky blue colour. The Women's Champ swiftly pulled her hair out of her make-up-free face and into a ponytail before stuffing her street clothes in her bag. Ashley turned around, sitting back down on the bench and talked to Beth and Maria as she laced up her black wrestling boots that went over her blue lycra pants.

"I'll see you both out there." Ashley said to them as she got to her feet once she had finished lacing up her boots.

"Aren't you gonna get your make-up done?" Maria questioned the blond.

"Yeah, I always do. But she's not here yet."

"She's stuck in traffic." Maryse said as she appeared in the doors. "And _I_ will be the first one in that chair."

"Chill out, Maryse." Michelle said, approaching Maryse. "We don't need a pecking order in these locker rooms. Now step off your high horse." Maryse instantly narrowed her eyes at the blond All-American stood in front of her.

"And what makes you the leader, McCool? You're not even the Diva's Champion, Natalya is!" The French Canadian smirked, raising an eyebrow at Michelle.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Natalya interrupted, playing peace-maker. "No cat fights, save it for the ring. We've got a big Diva's tag team match to prepare for! And when we get out there, we _don't_ beat the crap out of each other." Natalya warned, starring at both Maryse and Michelle. "We're going against the RAW Diva's… not each other!" she reminded them. It was true. Tonight at the SuperShow it would be Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown. Ashley, Beth, Mickie, Jillian and Kelly Kelly against Michelle, Mia, Maria, Natalya and Maryse.

"Now… SmackDown Diva's! Let's go! We have strategy to talk." Natalya smirked, purposely at Ashley, who just laughed softly while shaking her head at Natalya's natural leadership role.

"Fine, you go talk strategy." Ashley got to her feet eyeing Natalya stood there with her hands on her hips and that famous smirk on her lips. "Because you see, Team RAW are that good… that we don't even need to talk strategy. See you out there Neidhart." Ashley high fived Natalya before all of the SmackDown Diva's left the RAW Diva's locker room. Ashley grabbed her cell phone and walked towards the open door. "B, I'll meet you behind the curtain?"

"Yep." Beth answered, while texting someone on her cell phone. Ash skipped out the door and down the hallways, searching for a particular locker room that belonged to a certain guy.

She didn't bother knocking and just walked in, as usual. She saw John just pulling his Cenation shirt on over his muscular chest. A pout appeared on her perfectly tanned face as she walked closer to him, closing the door behind her. "No fair."

A smile appeared on his face as he watched her close the gap between them. "See, now this is why people should always knock. What if I have just been in a towel after my shower?" he said, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Then we'd be in an _entirely_ different situation right now. Probably with no clothes involved too." She flirted, running a finger down his broad chest with a playful smile.

John let out a hearty chuckle before slowly pressing his lips against her cheek, his mouth moving up to her ear. "You look beautiful." He murmured sincerely into her ear and Ashley's cheeks flushed pink, a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

The fresh, warm air hit Mia, blowing her rich brown locks behind her as she pushed open the door and walked outside, into the backstage private parking lot. She had been in Jeff's joint locker room he was sharing with Matt far too long, the guys were now planning on playing pranks on everyone, Mia escaped just in time.

The new SmackDown Diva paused as she heard footsteps coming from around the corner. She hesitantly wandered around the corner and relaxed when she saw the familiar figure of the Legend Killer, dressed in jeans and a black jacket.

"Look who I found, Mr. Randy Orton!" Mia said with a smile. Randy turned around quickly, dropping something behind him. Mia's eyes followed the object to the floor to see a still-lit cigarette.

"Hey Mia!" Randy said as if he were trying to pull her attention away from the purposely dropped cigarette.

"Were you smoking?"

"What?…n-no." He stuttered.

"Randy!" Mia scolded him. "You were! I saw you!"

Randy sighed deeply, before raising his voice. "So what?! It was one teeny tiny cigarette. I'm not gonna smoke again."

Mia raised her eyebrows at him, knowing he was lying. She approached the third Generation Superstar, putting her hands on his black jacket, feeling his pockets. Her hand reached into the inside pocket and felt a square box, she pulled it out and glared at him, shoving the packet in his face while Randy looked back at her with a cold stare. "And I was wondering why your performance on RAW this past week was sluggish." Randy grabbed the packet from her hands and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mia, do not start with me. It's my choice."

"Your right, it is. But Ash is not gonna be pleased with you about this. She hates smokers and smoking and so do I!"

"Hey! What about John? He has been known to enjoy a good cigar with his dad!"

"I know that. So does Ash, but she hasn't been around him he smokes his cigars."

Randy shook his head. "I don't even care if Ashley knows. Nearly the entire locker room knows I smoke." Randy tried to defend himself. At that moment, the different door opened and Jeff emerged, confused at seeing the two of them together.

"What's going on here?" The Rainbow haired warrior asked, approaching the two of them.

"I just found Randy…smoking." Mia stated.

"C'mon, this is Jeff…he knows I smoke." Randy said putting the cigarette packet back in his pocket.

"What? You knew?!" Mia turned to Jeff, her eyes wide.

"Well…yeah." Jeff replied sheepishly. "I've known for years."

"And you didn't think to ever tell me?"

"I thought you knew! Basically everyone knows." Jeff said as Mia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest again. Jeff walked closer to Mia snaking an arm around her waist. "It's his mistake to make." Jeff said which caused him to get a glare from Randy. "If he wants to throw his life away… one cigarette at a time, then that's his decision to make."

"Thanks, Hardy." Randy said sarcastically with a fake smile.

* * *

"_This is your hook-up...E! News..."_

"Remind me again why we're watching this?" John asked, as he looked down at Ashley who was snuggled into him as they lounged on the black couch in John's locker room.

"Because you love me." Ashley said as she looked up at him with a smile. John leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Ashley pulled away seconds later as she heard the E! News presenters talk about the most current entertainment story.

"Hello? Boyfriend more important." John said, making Ashley look at him.

"Sorry, babe, I just want to hear this." She made an apologetic face before turning back to the TV.

John starred back at her in disbelief before softening his facial expression and shrugging. "Okay, that's fine by me…" He mumbled, moving his hand up her thigh and brushing his lips against her bare shoulder.

"John?"

"Yeah?" He muttered.

A smile eased its way onto Ashley's lips. "Are you trying to seduce me or something?"

"If I said yes, would you turn the TV off?" He continued to trace light, teasing kisses up her neck.

"Maybe."

"Then yes I am." He said as Ashley looked up at him, laughing softly. He brought his lips down to meet hers and John pulled her closer before she straddled his lap. John reached down for the remote and switched the TV off, smiling into the kiss as he had just won. He cupped her face, bringing her closer as their tongues met. John pulled away, pressing his lips against her cheek, and then her neck and Ashley let out a light moan as he reached her soft spot.

Her hands moved down to the hem of his t-shirt, reaching under she moved the shirt further up as his chest. Before the shirt could come off, a knock at the door broke them both apart. "Ashley Fox?"

John groaned, collapsing back against the couch. "Yeah!?" She called back.

"The make-up artist has just got here and wants you." The stagehand yelled through the door.

"Alright!" Ashley leaned forward, against John's chest and pressed her forehead against his before pecking him lightly on the lips. "Don't be so sad, you'll get the rest tonight." She smirked and John smiled before pulling her closer for another quick, soft kiss.

Ashley jumped up and skipped out the door. She headed down the hallway, for the make-up room. She was walking close to the Diva's locker room and then suddenly the lights went out and darkness filled the arena. She could hear the fans start to boo and she assumed all the power in the arena had gone out. "What the-" she mumbled to herself.

Ashley rolled her eyes when she heard the Diva's start to squeal loudly. She froze when she heard footsteps in the same hallway she was in. The Women's Champ squinted, trying to make out the person who emerged into the hallway. "Hello?" Ashley asked the unknown figure.

"Ash?" The familiar voice replied.

"Beth!" She sighed, walking in the direction of the voice. "Oh, thank God!" They both walked forward and then all of a sudden bumped heads in the darkness.

"Ow!" they both exclaimed as they pulled one another in for a hug.

"What the hell happened to the lights?"

"I have no idea, but our match is in like an hour. I was just headed to make-up."

"Yeah, Maryse was throwing a fit that you're first." Beth laughed lightly, rubbing her forehead still.

"I'll bet." Ashley rubbed her forehead, laughing. "The show is meant to start in a bit. What are we gonna do?"

At that moment, another figure walked out of a locker room and into the hallway the 2 Diva's were stood in. "Hellooooooooooooo? Anyoneeeeeee?!"

Ashley and Beth turned around to see Mia. They began to laugh as they saw her face illuminated by green and purple glow sticks. "Mia?!"

"Ash, Beth! Man, am I glad to see you two!" Mia said as she quickly approached the two.

"What have you got?" Beth asked, laughing.

"Glow sticks!" Mia exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Jeff and Matt had _loads_ of them. Oh and so did Hunter and Shawn. Hence why I have purple…" She raised up a purple glow stick. "For Harydz. And I have green…" She raised the green glow stick. "For DX, who are in a match later tonight by the way." Beth and Ashley laughed, while also quite thankful Mia was the one who walked into the hallway and not Snitsky.

An idea sparked in Ashley's head. "You got anymore for me and Beth?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, none of the Diva's had make-up on, the power was still out and the show had started. Turns out, the arena could only get the house lights working for some reason, so there was a set of 5 strong lights directed towards the ring. The Police had arrived shortly after and were trying to help and fix the power problem but the show was still going on.

All the RAW Diva's were already in the ring, ready for the SmackDown Diva's to arrive. The SmackDown theme hit and Michelle, Maria, Mia, Natalya and Maryse appeared at the top of the ramp. Michelle, Maria and Mia followed behind Natalya and Maryse, Natalya was looking her normal confident self while Maryse looked completely distraught as she approached the ring with no makeup on. Ashley bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter but when she heard Beth laughing beside her, she completely broke character and started to laugh quietly with the rest of the RAW Diva's.

Ten minutes later, and several mini fights had started during tagging in on both sides. There was already tension building between Michelle and Maryse, and most of the mini fights that had happened during tagging each other in had been involving Mickie and Ashley.

Michelle was knocked off her feet by Mickie then sent flying across the ring and into Ashley, causing her to fall off the ring apron and onto the floor below. Ashley got to her feet quickly, and sprinted back into the ring and jumped on Mickie into a Thesz press, hitting her with strong fists and forearms. Michelle tried to pull Ashley off Mickie but was knocked down with a double dropkick by Natalya and Maryse.

Soon enough, a full out brawl had broken out with Mickie and Ashley on one side with the other RAW Diva's trying to pull them apart and on the other side were Michelle and Maryse with the SmackDown Diva's joining in _and_ trying to pull them apart. The match had ended in a double DQ and minutes later, the Diva's separated, Heel Diva's walking up the ramp and Face Diva's staying in the ring. Ashley and Natalya raised their Championship belts in the air as the former Champs, Michelle and Mickie glared over at them.

* * *

In their hotel room, Ashley walked out of the bathroom in a slinky black dress that was pleated between the bust, that stopped at mid-thigh with satin spaghetti straps. Her long blond hair hung in natural waves down her back between her tanned shoulder blades, her makeup was left natural but with a slight bronze effect. John, who was dressed simply in jeans and a white shirt, turned his head in her direction as soon as he heard the door open and groaned from the edge of the bed once he saw her. Her dress hugged every curve perfectly on her body and made John want her even more.

John grabbed her hips and pulled her to him so she was stood in between his legs. "I vote we stay in tonight."

"Babe, we can't."

"Yes we can." He said before pulling her down on top of him and pressing his lips against hers softly. She moaned lightly, feeling his hands roam her body.

"Johnny…" She said trying to get his attention so he would stop otherwise they'd be late…like they were last time. "John." She slowly pulled away and stood back up, smoothing down her thigh length black dress and glancing back down at John, who was sat there putting on the puppy dog eyes. "You'll get your treat later, doggy, but we're gonna be late. Orton and the others would not be pleased with us."

Seconds later, John's phone let out a shrill ring from his pocket. As Ashley dropped down onto a plush chair on the other side of the room, John answered his cell phone, "Hello? Orton, hey- …No, we umm…haven't left yet. Yeah, I know we were meant to meet you all 10 minutes ago…yeah I get that, man…" John reached up brushing the top of his short brown hair, sighing deeply.

Ashley laughed silently as she slipped on her black heels that Mia had bought her one birthday ago and mouthed a, "I told you so." towards John with a smirk.

John shook his head at her. "Yeah, alright man, we're coming down now, literally we're walking out the door right now. Bye." John lied before flipping his phone shut quickly. "Come on, smartass. Let's go." John smiled down at her, offering his hand out to her.

"Why thank you, Johnny Boy." She placed her small hand in his and as she stood up, he pulled her in close.

"And I expect my treat later." He said and Ashley couldn't help but laugh before they walked out the door and down to the lobby to meet the others to go to the club.

* * *

So you and Jeff are okay now?" Ashley asked Mia as they sat next to each other, while John was sat next to Ashley talking to Randy, all of them sat on stools by the bar. Most of the RAW, SmackDown and ECW had gathered after the Supershow in Rochester, NY at the local bar, Pearl, all of them trying to be low-key... but failing miserably.

"Yeah, I think so. Matt's been really helpful during this whole thing…Jeff's just gotten so concentrated on the title…he'll get the title eventually, he's not the giving up type." The brunette said as she sipped her Piña colada.

"No, he's not." Ashley agreed as Jeff appeared behind Mia.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted Mia with a peck on the lips. "Ashface." He smiled across at Ashley, nodding his head in her direction.

"Hi, Jeffro." She laughed at his nickname for her.

"Can I steal this one for a dance?" Jeff asked with a cheeky smile.

"Go ahead. You two kids have fun." The Women's Champ sent a wink in their direction, watching them walk onto the dance floor before feeling a strong hand on her bare leg. She glanced across at John, raising an eyebrow at him. He smirked back at Ashley before continuing on with his conversation with Randy. "Hate to break up this little guy talk, but Randy…there's a whore over there who looks like she wants your attention." Ashley sent a sarcastic yet sincere smile in his direction.

"She hot?" a drunken Randy Orton asked and John chuckled lightly.

"Do you really expect me to answer that, Randy?" Ashley replied, raising both her eyebrows at him.

"Yes." He replied before slowly and drunkenly turning his head in the direction of the pretty and also drunk blond in the corner. Soon enough, Randy had left the couple for the drunk blond in the corner.

"Now I have you all to myself." Ashley said with a mischievous smile, standing up and then sitting on John's lap, her legs dangling over one side.

"So that blond really wasn't checking Randy out?"

"Nope." She shook her head, before reaching over and grabbing her Margarita that was still on the bar.

"Sneaky." He said, resting a hand on her thigh as she took a quick sip of her drink before setting it down again. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her head on his shoulder before pressing a series of kisses up his neck to his ear. "Dance with me." She whispered in his ear seductively. She knew he would refuse, but it was worth a shot.

Ashley felt his chest rumble as he let out a hearty chuckle. "Ashes, be serious. You know I don't dance."

"Then I'll teach you." She mumbled, bringing her head back up and looking into his blue eyes.

"Very tempting, baby, but you know me…I _really_ can't dance."

"Okay." She sighed, loosening her arms around his neck. "I mean, if you don't wanna dance with me…I guess I can find someone else." She guilt tripped him as she hopped off his lap and took one step before he grabbed her wrist pulling her back gently.

"Fine." He surrendered, getting to his feet with her hand still in his. A smile appeared on her lips as she kissed him quickly before leading him onto the dance floor, joining Mia and Jeff.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ashley and John were still on the dance floor, Ashley was now slightly drunk and John was just buzzed, and they were now joined by Beth and Santino. John's hands stayed on Ashley's hips as he stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna get a drink." He placed a light kiss on her neck before leaving her with Beth and Santino, who were both drunk as well.

Minutes past and Ashley then felt his hands on her hips again. However they weren't the hands that belonged to John Cena. Ashley was pulled back into her drunken haze, the result of the one too many shots and Margaritas.

By the bar, John asked for a beer as he saw a petite brunette appear by his side. "Two shots, Joey." Mickie ordered with a smile to the bartender. "Hey, John." Mickie continued to smile up at John who was now chugging down his beer bit by bit.

"Mickie." John nodded down at the troublesome brunette.

"John, you know I'm sorry about all the havoc I've caused in the recent weeks right?"

"Uh-huh." John mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed on the things behind the bar.

"John, I really am sorry. We used to be friends, can't we go back to that? Be civil to each other?" The former Women's Champ said.

'_Just keep him distracted for a little while longer...'_ Mickie thought, thinking back to Mickie and Cody's plan. _'In the end I'll have him...all to myself.'_

John turned his head and glanced down at Mickie with a wary look. John had every right to double think her actions, but this time she seemed sincere about it…like she was _actually_ sorry. "Alright. Be civil. I wouldn't go as far as friends though, Mickie."

A smile appeared on the brunette's face and she replied, "Thanks John. I appreciate it."

"No problem." John shrugged, turning around and leaning his back against the bar. His blue eyes scanned the crowds that was full of WWE SuperStars and Diva's. His eyes fell on Ashley, who was now dancing with someone else, they guy was stood so close to her, his hands on her hips. "What-" The two turned around and the guy's face became visible and just like that John's blood ran cold as he discarded of his beer and headed into the crowds to punch this guys lights out.

"Did you miss me?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. In her drunken haze, it took Ashley a while to realize who that voice belonged to. She quickly spun around, out of the mystery guys grasp and turned to narrow her eyes at the taller second generation SuperStar.

"Cody, what the-" She was cut off as John appeared before her, knocking Cody down to the ground with a solid right hook to the jaw.

"Don't touch her again, you punk!" John roared. People nearby fell silent to the scene before them and Ashley stood there, suddenly sober and puzzled at what had just happened. John glanced across to her, blue eyes meeting green eyes. He had anger and rage written across his face as turned and walked in the direction of the doors, grabbing Orton on the way out.

Ashley took one last look at Cody before following after John who was already in the parking lot heading for the car. "John!" She yelled out but he kept on walking towards their rental with Randy and the drunk blond form earlier. "John, would you just stop!"

John glanced over his shoulder quickly at her before jumping in the rental car, waiting for Randy to do the same but seeing as he was in a drunken state, he was taking some time. Ashley walked round to the passenger side, opened the door and sat in the car seat next to John. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white, Ashley swallowed hard and looked in the back seat at Randy and the blond who were now belted in. The Women's Champion looked back at her boyfriend to see his jaw twitching like it did when he was pissed off.

After a completely silent journey back to the hotel, Randy and the blond walked in his room and Ashley still followed a mute John Cena to their hotel room. John opened the door to their hotel room, and Ashley followed in, closing the door quietly behind her. "John…please say _something_." She pleaded.

John silently kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch, turning on ESPN. Ashley watched him in disbelief, shaking her head at how stubborn he could be. "Fine." She gave up. "While you sit there like a self righteous jackass …I'm going to shower."

Ashley showered quickly, and then changed into black shorts and Tampa Bay Buccaneers 'Fox 23' Jersey. The blond Diva brushed her teeth, thinking back over the night, this morning they had been happy…now look at them. While she was brushing her teeth, her hair had begun to dry naturally, she dried the rest quickly with the hair dryer before walking out of the bathroom and seeing John still on the couch. He hadn't even moved an inch. Ashley scoffed and dropped her dirty clothes on top of her suitcase.

"You let a guy, who you've had sex with before, dance with you, with his hands all over _you_ and _your _calling _me_ a jackass?" John broke the silence, stood up and turned off the TV.

Ashley raked her fingers through her blond locks, something she had gotten used to doing when she was stressed. "For the hundredth time, I didn't know it was Cody until he spoke to me!" her voice started to rise.

"And that was what, maybe 5 minutes after you two started dancing?!" he bellowed, now 3 feet away from Ashley.

"Look, I was drunk okay?! How the hell was I meant to know it was Cody when I wasn't even facing him?!"

"Are you kidding me?! You can't tell the difference between your own _boyfriend_ and the guy you had a one night stand with?!" John shouted.

Ashley instantly regretted what she had said. She knew the difference, just not when she was completely out of it. "Yes, I know the difference! I'm just not thinking straight right now." She mumbled the last bit, backing away from John as she felt a migraine coming on.

John scoffed, laughing slightly. "Clearly. Do you realize what it felt like to see your _girlfriend_ dancing with duck-lips?! Because I don't think you do. If it was Randy or Jeff I could understand but you _hate_ Cody!" his jaw began to twitch again as he got more and more angry by the second.

"John, can we just talk about this in the morning, please? I've such a bad migraine." Ashley said, walking closer to the wall.

"No." John responded forcefully. "We're gonna talk about this now."

"What's the point? All what's happen is that you'll yell, get angry and this will turn into a fight like what happened when you found out I slept with Cody. Y'know, I didn't throw a fit when you told me that Mickie kissed you, did I?!"

"No, but I didn't kiss her right in front of you, _did I_?! You were dancing with Cody in front of _everyone_!" he shouted and Ashley flinched, slightly scared of what he'll do next as he lost his temper.

"Look, I'm sorry… okay?" Ashley cautiously approached him. "I know you're pissed at me right now… Can't you just accept that and let it go?"

"No, because how do I know it won't happen again?"

"You have to trust me…" She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes as he stood a foot away from her.

Seconds past and John looked back into her green eyes, seeing love that's clouded over with fear. He reached out and took her hand in his. She flinched and he tightened his grip before entwining our fingers together. "I'm not gonna hurt you like I did Cody, babe." He said with a small smile and Ashley's facial expression immediately softened as he pulled her close. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm a hothead, you that by know." They both laughed slightly before John placed his other hand on her cheek. "I do trust you, I just seriously _hate_ that guy." He gritted his teeth as Ashley laughed softly.

"I love you." Ashley said, smiling up at him.

John moved his hands onto her hips and Ashley instantly wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "I love you too, baby." He craned his head down, so his lips met hers in a soft yet passionate kiss. Her hand went to the back of his head as she felt him start to pull away, John smiled into the kiss. His hands travelled under her large football jersey, her skin tingling at his touch. Ashley's small hands started to work on his jeans, she removed the belt quickly and not long after, the jeans were lost as well. He moved his hands down to her shorts and swiftly pulled them down and allowed them to fall to the floor before lifting her up, their lips never parting, and carrying her to the bed.


	70. Flashbacks and False Accusations

_**ASHLEY POV  
**_My green eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shined through the. I instantly cuddled in closer to the warm body next to me that belonged to John, who was sleeping silently. Last night had passed in a complete blur. I was just glad we weren't fighting anymore.

John's broad chest rose and fell in a relaxing rhythm as my head was resting in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent that I adored. I placed the lightest kiss just under his chin before sliding out of the bed quietly. I grabbed John's white dress shirt that he was wearing last night and slided it over the top half of my naked body, before tip-toeing my way over to my suitcase to pull out clean underwear.

Seconds later I pushed open the large white balcony doors, dressed white boy shorts and John's slightly crumpled white dress shirt and stepped into the cool morning breeze. It was only 8am but the streets below in Rochester, New York still looked busy. I looked down from our hotel room, which was on the second highest floor, as taxi's and cars speeded past and people rushed around.

As I pressed both palms of my hands against the white metal railings and starred down at people that were 20 stories below me, my mind raced back to the night before. All our fights were similar. Something would happen, John would get angry, we'd both shout, then either one of us would storm out or we'd sort it out then. Thankfully, last night we sorted it out.

A strong gush of cool wind hit me and I squinted my eyes in the early morning sunlight.

"_You know you could have gotten hurt down there." John said with his voice full of concern. Prior to this, Ashley had interrupted Mickie's tag match, interfered behind the ref's back, which resulted in Mickie hurt and Jillian's team winning. _

"_Sorry, Mr. Health and Safety." Ashley retorted. "Or were you just worried about your precious Mickie?" She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him._

"_Hey, I'm gonna go elsewhere." Randy muttered before sliding out of the locker room._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He approached her, his voice suddenly rising._

"_Your little segment before the tag match? Ring any bells?" Ashley said, referring the John and Mickie's segment before the match, in which Mickie and John were flirting._

"_Ash, we were just talking!" He exclaimed breaking into a short laugh._

"_Whatever." She brushed him off, turning to walk out the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him._

"_You think I'd wait all this time to get you, and then loose you over someone like Mickie?" He smiled earnestly down at her. "I wouldn't do that."_

"_Then why did you-" He cut her off as he pressed his lips against hers, and Ashley gave in to him. Pulling him closer to her, he deepened the kiss while cupping her face._

"_I want you. Okay? Not Mickie." He pulled away before shaking his head as if it were crazy to say otherwise._

"_Okay." She mumbled in defeat._

But it wasn't okay, Mickie was always going to be a problem in our relationship. Mickie would always find a way to get John alone and reason with him to be friends with her again. Mickie is always going to be a problem.

"_Did you sleep with Cody?" He turned to face Ashley and she saw hurt in his eyes for the first time. She looked longingly into his eyes. I can't lie to him, she thought as she bowed her head in shame._

"_Yes." She heard John scoff as she raised her head to see him pack with more speed this time. _

"_We weren't even together when it happened though!" Ashley tried to explain but John wasn't listening. "How did you find out?"_

"_Cody told me in that match. Why didn't you tell me?!" he shouted enraged._

"_Because, it was a long time ago. When Cody asked me out for a drink, I said no but then I saw you and Rachel kissing and I was crushed. You and me were so complicated back then and I just wanted a distraction from us, I guess." Ashley approached him, stepping in between him and his duffel bag. "He didn't mean anything to me, you do. It was just sex, it meant nothing." She searched his eyes for something, anything but she saw nothing just coldness._

"_Sex always means something, Ash." He said finally as he reached past her and grabbed his bag before storming out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him._

Cody was also a big problem. _Our relationship is never going to last if things like this keep on happening._ I thought as I crossed my arms over on the railings on the balcony and then leaned forward and rested my head on top of my arms, closing my eyes tightly after feeling tears threaten to fall as flashbacks continued to bombard my thoughts.

"_Did you sleep with her?" light tears began to glaze of Ashley's eyes, as she kept her back to John._

"_No!" She heard him stand up as his foot steps got closer to her. "I stopped her before it went that far! And why were you going through my phone in the first place?!" he demanded._

"_You promised not to get mad." She turned around to face him. He stood before her, his arms out waiting for her response as his jaw twitched, Dave and Randy had warned her about his temper when his jaw twitched like that._

"_That was before I knew you went into my cell and proof read all my texts and callers!" his voice boomed._

"_Well sue me for wanting to know if I was being cheated on again!" a single tear rolled down her cheek as her temper was beginning to come out slowly. _

The fights kept getting even worse, as they started to become more frequent. I don't think John realizes just _how_ angry he gets. He's right though, he is a hothead.

"_Are you kidding me?! You can't tell the difference between your own boyfriend and the guy you had a one night stand with?!" John shouted at her, his eyes full of rage. _

I shook my head, trying to get the memories of all our previous fights out of my head but it was no use. Each one kept coming back. Another tear fell from my green eyes and I sighed before looking back up and taking in the view before me. I love him. I just hate fighting with him.

Soon enough, two strong arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back against a hard chest as John stood behind me. "Morning, baby." He whispered in my ear softly.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself not to cry in front of him. "Hey." I mumbled.

John took notice of mumbling-ness and turned me around in his arms. I leaned my back against the metal railings on the balcony as John placed his hand on my cheek and brushed my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Why are you crying?"

I smiled weakly up at him, shaking my head slowly. "It's nothing…I'm fine." I lied.

John raised his eyebrows and looked me in eye. "Ashes, I know you well enough to know, that when you say 'I'm fine' …you're lying." John smiled down at me as I attempted a small smile again. "What were you thinking about?" John moved his hands down to place his palms on the railing with me stood between his arms.

I moved my hands to fiddle with the elastic on his boxers, and noticed for the first time that he stood before me in nothing but boxers. "Us." I answered his question, looking up to meet his worried eyes. "I hate it when we fight." I said honestly.

John's face softened as he smiled. "But you love it when we make up." he winked down at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before pinging the elastic on his boxers. He inhaled sharply once the elastic slapped against his skin and I smiled proudly. "Trying to hint you want more of me, babe?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I let out a soft girly giggle before pinging the elastic on his blue boxers again.

"Maybe." I flirted smiling up at him before he pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"And just so you know, I hate fighting with you too." He whispered softly into my ruffled bed hair.

* * *

_**NO POV  
**_"Jeff!" Mia Shouted as she grabbed a 20 dollar note, her cell phone and key card. "Jeff?!"

"Yeah, M?" Jeff called back from somewhere in their hotel room in Rochester, New York.

"I'm going to grab breakfast with Ash and Ria!" She said loudly, moving about the bedroom. The SmackDown Diva grabbed her black jacket off the bed before walking out the bedroom door and into the connecting living room.

"Okay, babe. I'm heading down there soon before I leave with Matt and Maria for the signing so I'll see you in a bit." Jeff said from the couch as Mia approached him with a sweet smile.

"Okay." She quickly pecked him on the lips once before turning around. A cheeky grin appeared on Jeff's face as he slapped her ass. Mia gasped then hurried down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast with a smile on her face. As the brunette got to the ground floor, she spotted the infamous redhead and the Women's Champ in the corner table, laughing and giggling with coffees in front of them. "Glad to see you two waited for me." Mia joked as she dropped down in her chair, and Ashley and Maria slowed down their laughing.

"Sorry… we've been here a while." Maria answered in her sweet voice.

"Since 10.30 and it's now…11.15…dude, breakfast is almost over." Ashley chuckled.

"Well…I never expected you to be awake before midday." Mia retorted with a smile.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." The only blond at the table smiled at her best friend before the waitress came over and asked for the meal orders.

The next hour was spent laughing, joking and catching up. "Have you seen Cody this morning?" Maria asked and Ashley shook her head.

"Nope. Not since last night when John punched him in the jaw." A small appeared on Ashley's face, as she remembered last night.

"Well…I have and now that you've told me what happened….I understand why his face looks like that."

"Like what?"

"Swollen and bruised." Maria said, her expression serious. "His jaw and cheek area is a bruised purple color and is kinda swollen."

"Damn." Mia sighed. "John's got a good right hook."

"He sure does." Ashley breathed, slumping back in her chair at the table.

"Well look who I found!" a familiar voice called. The three Diva's turned their heads in the direction of the voice and soon smiled once they saw Matt Hardy jogging their way with a plate full of toast and a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Hardy." They all said to Matt as he pulled up and chair and joined them.

"You hungry?" Mia chuckled, glancing at the plate full of toast in front of him.

"How'd you guess?" He smiled and then Ashley reached over and took one of the slices of buttered toast that was on his plate. The Hardy brother looked at her in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eating." Ashley muttered as she chewed on the slice of toast. Seconds later, two other hands reached across the table and took a slice of toast each. Matt turned his head to the other two Diva's and then back at his plate where one lone piece of toast lay.

"Hey!" He wailed.

"What?" Mia responded, biting into the slice of toast innocently. "Like you were _really_ going to eat all those!"

"Well I would have if you all wouldn't have already eaten them!" he exclaimed with a smirk.

"Doubtful… very doubtful." Mia replied with a smile, all the while Maria and Ashley watched the two exchange playful insults back and forth for a couple of minutes.

"Maria, you ready to go?" Jeff called out as he appeared moments later, appearing beside the table in the hotel restaurant. "Matt, what are you doing here?" he asked once noticing his brother sat at the table with the girls.

"I _was_ trying to eat...if they would stop eating everything on my plate." He said, watching Mia steal the other slice of untouched toast of his plate. "You ready to go?" he turned back to his brother, shaking his head at Mia's actions.

"Yeah…sure." Jeff replied cautiously.

"Later, Ash. See you at the show, food stealer." Matt joked with Mia. The brunette turned and glared at Matt before punching him in the leg playfully but still hard.

"Mean." She swallowed the rest of her toast before turning to Jeff. "See you tonight, babe." Jeff leant down and pecked her on the lips quickly before Matt, Maria and Jeff left for a signing downtown.

Ashley watched Mia for a couple of minutes as she downed the rest of her coffee before relaxing in her chair. "What's going on with you and Matt?" Ashley questioned Mia.

"What do you mean?" The SmackDown Diva furrowed her brow at the RAW Diva.

"You. Matt. Flirting. I've noticed it for a while now. And yesterday at the club before you and Jeff started dancing, you and Matt were drinking _and flirting_ with each other."

"No we weren't." She instantly denied. "…we're just good friends, that's all."

"I used to be 'just friends' with John, remember?"

"But that never worked out."

"Exactly my point." Ashley concluded, raising an eyebrow at Mia.

Meanwhile, in their rental car, Jeff took a left onto a side street with Matt sat in the passenger seat and Maria plugged into her iPod in the backseat, silently humming along. "Hey, man…so I see you and Mia are getting along really well…" Jeff started.

"Yeah, she's a great girl." Jeff turned his head to his brother, clenching his jaw. "You're lucky to have her, man." Matt continued.

"Yeah, I love her…you know that right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You're crazy about her…and I can see why. Funny story, she was telling me about when she and-"

"Are we there yet?" Maria said, unplugging herself from her iPod and poking her head through the front two seats.

"Uhh… no, not yet, Ria." Jeff said, his eyes narrowing at Matt as they stopped at the traffic lights. The redhead pushed the headphones back in her ears and relaxed against the seats again. "So you two get along?" Jeff continued to ask Matt questions.

"Yeah…I just said that." Matt responded. "I'm glad I've gotten to know her."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Jeff muttered under his breath as he sped through the now green traffic light.

"Huh?"

"I just said that uhh… are you sure you're not getting a little too close with her, man?"

His brother crumpled his brow. "Don't be making false accusations, man. We're friends. Are you jealous or something?" Matt questioned The Rainbow-Haired Warrior while in the backseat; Maria silently pressed pause on the current song and listened in on the brothers conversation.

"Nah, man…I'm just…glad you two are …friends." Jeff mumbled, secretly jealous of just how good of friends Matt and Mia were becoming.

**_

* * *

ASHLEY POV_**

Weeks had past and it was now days before the Unforgiven pay-per-view, and Jeff, Mia, Randy, John and myself were gathered in Randy's house in High Ridge, Missouri. While the guys were watching the basketball NBA 2008 finals, LA Lakers vs. Celtics, the girls were, stereotypically, in the kitchen. I hurried into the living room as I heard the guys yell out at the TV. "What happened!?" I asked Jeff, John and Randy.

"The Celtics are now up by 13 and it's close to the 3rd quarter." John grinned with a beer bottle in his hand.

I groaned inwardly and John gave me a look. "What?!"

"You _want_ the Lakers to win?" John asked me, looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Yes?" I answered, John shook his head and took a swig of beer. I narrowed my eyes at John before throwing my dishcloth at him. It hit him on the shoulder, he looked up at me as I stood by the door frame before getting up from the couch and then chasing me out the room.

"You're gonna get it." He shouted as he chased me into the other room.

"No running in the house!" I heard Randy shout from the living room. John caught me and then pressed me against the wall, in the dining room.

His eyes locked onto mine before moving his mouth closer to mine and then pressing his lips lightly against mine before deepening the kiss. "Why did Randy let us all stay in his house again?" I said once we both parted.

"I have no idea." He mumbled to me with a smile. Our heads turned in the direction of the living room as we heard Randy shout at the TV again. "You made me miss the Celtics scoring." John turned back to glare at me.

"But I'm so worth it." I mumbled pulling him closer for another kiss.

"Maybe." John muttered before the door bell rang through the house. Randy hopped up from the couch then jogged to the door.

"What are you doing here?!" Randy exclaimed and John and I looked at each other with the same shared confused expression. I moved out of his grasp and walked round to get a better view of the door and froze with a grin on my face before sprinting towards the door, shoving Randy aside.

"Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!" I shouted, pulling her in for a hug.

"Ash!" Trish Stratus grinned back as she gripped me tightly. Several minutes later, greetings and hellos were made and we were all sat in the living room.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Some American business people wanna invest in Stratusphere Yoga." She grinned. "So I'm here on business, I go back tomorrow afternoon after my short meeting but I wanted to quickly pop in while I'm here in Missouri." The Seven-Time Women's Champ smiled brightly.

20 minutes had passed and Trish had joined Mia and me in the kitchen, voluntarily. By now, Mia had cooked lasagna and Jeff had cooked pizza, which was still in the oven. Mia was now in the living room with the guys while Trish and I remained in the kitchen, having just put the cake in the oven and now getting the frosting ready.

"You know, I never liked a clean kitchen…" Trish said before dipping her hand in the unused flour and brushing it on my cheek. I paused, as I stood at the sink, cleaning my hands. I calmly turned off the water, walked over to the rest of the flour and looked at Trish who stood there with an innocent look.

"You know, I never liked a clean kitchen either…" I threw a handful of flour at her and soon enough the large, pristine kitchen was covered in flour and frosting. Trish let out a girlish scream before breaking out into laughter as I attacked her with more frosting. Trish picked up another handful of flour and wiped it on my face.

"What the hell is going on?!" a voice yelled. Trish and I froze in place, my arms wrapped around Trish's shoulders and Trish trying to get out of my mini sleeper hold. We broke apart with guilty looks on our faces and turned around to see John, Jeff and Mia staring back at us with shocked and amused expressions. We turned our gazes to look at Randy, who stood there with a pissed off but _slightly_ amused look.

I switched my gaze to look at John, my eyes pleading him for help. But he just bit back the laughter, crossing his arms over his chest. "Clean it up!" Randy ordered me and Trish before walking back into the living room to watch the remainder of the game. Mia and Jeff followed behind Randy, back into the living room laughing. John winked at me before leaning over and grabbing another beer and then walking back into the living room. It didn't take long until me and Trish were back to our laughing fit of giggles.

We finally cleaned up the kitchen, Trish was back and watching the basketball game while I stood at the sink washing the dishes and singing along to Mia's iPod.

"_Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_"

"You've got a good voice." The ever so familiar voice of John came and I jumped, splashing water on the floor.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed, turning around to see John approaching me with an amused smirk playing on his lips. "You jackass!" I punched him in the arm playfully. "Don't you ever-" John cornered me by the sink and pressed his lips softly against mine. "…do that again." John smiled down at me before willingly leaning down and once again brushing his lips against mine. "Who's winning?" I asked, referring to the NBA finals which were on in the living room.

I shuffled along and then jumped onto the kitchen counter and John stood in between my legs, his hands resting on my hips. "Celtics." He answered with a proud grin. "So, we've got a few days off in a couple of weeks…any idea what you're doing?"

"Hopefully I'll be sleeping _a lot_, paying off bills and doing laundry. Postponing going to see my parents for as long as possible." I smiled. "Why?"

"Well I'm going back to Boston and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, meet my family?" he smiled optimistically, showing off those irresistible dimples of his.

"Meeting the family. Big step." I said, fiddling with his Celtics jersey that he wore.

"Yeah. Only if you want to, I understand if you don't-"

"I would love to." I smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said, pulling me closer for a kiss. His hands moved up from my waist, and found their way to cup my face, while deepening the kiss.

"Dinner!" I heard Mia shout and then we heard people's footsteps nearing the kitchen.

"Come on." I smiled, hopping off the kitchen counter and pecking John once more on the lips before heading over to where Trish and Jeff stood chattering while Mia played Mother-Hen and started serving up the Pizza and Lasagna, while Jeff put of the salad and bread. We all carried it into the living to be very uncivilized and eat it in front of the TV. That night, the Celtics won and Trish stayed until 1am before ending up staying over at Randy's instead of booking herself into a hotel, like she planned on doing. Tonight, the group was back together and it felt just like old times.


	71. Secret Thinking Place

_**NO POV**_  
The Women's Champ walked through the crisp September air in St. Louis, Missouri, heading in the direction of the arena side doors. Unforgiven was due to start in a couple of hours, and even though Ashley wasn't put down to wrestle tonight, that wouldn't stop her from interfering in a number one contender's match between friend, Beth Phoenix and enemy, Mickie James.

With Randy Orton and William Regal walking in front of her, Ashley wondered if John was at the arena already. Stephanie had informed the majority of the Superstars and Divas on each roster that they must stick to heel and babyface roles around pay-per-view weekend, thus John and Ashley did not arrive in the same car. With her hood up and a sincere look of tiredness on her face, she didn't stop for anyone and walked straight into the arena, dressed simply in loose boyfriend jeans, a navy blue zip-up hoodie with 'USA' across the front in white and a red outline with a white tank top underneath and black low converses.

The Blond Diva pushed her hood off her head and approached Randy. "Rand, I'm gonna go find Mia." She said before heading off in the direction of the Women's locker room. It didn't take her long to locate the busy locker room. She pushed open the door and searched the room for a certain brunette. Ashley dropped her duffel bag on a vacant space on the bench before allowing a smile to slip onto her face as she saw Mia come through the door that she had only come trough moments ago.

"Ashleyyyyyy!" Mia called out. The two joined in a hug before sitting down on the bench.

"Where's your stuff?"

"In Jeff's locker room, I only just got here. I saw you come in here and decided to come and see my favorite girl." The SmackDown beauty smiled.

Ashley smiled softly back. "You got a match tonight?"

"Nope. For SmackDown it's Maryse vs. Michelle tonight." Mia shrugged. "I'm not too bothered about it. And I know you haven't got a match tonight so I thought we could hang out for most of the night."

"Definitely." The RAW Diva nodded with a smile. "Although, you're not entirely correct…I'm interrupting Beth and Mickie's match tonight."

"Oh…well we've still got the most of the night."

"Yep." Ashley said. The two talked for another 30 minutes before being interrupted by a stage hand, who said Steph wanted to see Mia. As Mia left, Ashley jumped up from the bench and went to catering for a drink. As she walked into catering, she caught sight of several people, one of them being Beth Phoenix. The Women's Champ grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler before walking over to the table where Beth and Santino were sat.

"Here to talk strategy?" Beth asked, watching her friend drop down onto the seat opposite her.

"Maybe." Ashley smirked. The two began to talk about the number one contender's match for the Women's Championship, with Santino dropping in stupid suggestions every now again.

"So I'll keep her in the submission hold until you come down?"

Ashley nodded. "Yep. Sounds good." With a high five, the deal was sealed. Ashley walked out of catering, and walked down several corridors before finding two people talking at the end of the hallway. She swallowed hard, narrowing her gaze on Mickie James and John Cena, even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she still hated the sight of the two of them together.

"Yeah, I know." Mickie bit her lip, smiling up at him. "So umm…are you going to the bar with the others after RAW?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." John said.

"Cool. I guess I'll… see you later then." Mickie continued to smile up at John Cena who stood there with a natural attitude. "Good luck in your scramble mach." Mickie sent John a wink before sauntering off down an opposite corridor. John lifted up his hat, scratching his short brown hair before placing the hat back down on his head and sighing deeply. John walked off down a different hallway to Mickie, neither of them noticing Ashley stood several feet away.

Ashley stood there, amazed at Mickie's actions and the fact that John and Mickie were talking again. "Un-freaking-believable." Ashley muttered as she turned on her heel and walked towards the place where she knew Mia would be.

"I need a match." Ashley said as she walked through the locker room door, without even knocking. She dropped down onto the couch next to Randy Orton in Randy and Jeff's shared locker room. Ashley caught sight of Mia sat on the floor in front of the couch and Jeff sifting through his bag for something.

"Why?" Mia asked while turning her head around to face Ashley, taking her attention away from the TV, where the PPV had was just kicking off with the ECW scramble match.

"Because Mickie and John are talking again." The Blond Women's Champ sighed before dropping her head onto Randy's shoulder. "I need to just …punch something." Ashley stressed, making a tight fist. Randy moved away slightly, thinking Ashley was gonna punch him.

The blond glared at the third generation Superstar. "Not you, Orton." She rested her head back on his shoulder as she felt Jeff sit on the black leather sofa next to her. "Mickie just…pisses me off." She gritted her teeth. "I mean, I thought this Mickie situation was over but it's like…everywhere I go…there she is!"

Jeff smiled sympathetically over at Ashley as he opened a packet of skittles. "I know it's tough now but things will get better."

Ashley lifted her head from Randy's shoulder and turned to face the charismatic enigma. "How do you know that? What if it just gets worse and worse and worse to the point where Mickie drives us apart?!"

Jeff paused, thinking while casting his gaze down to his packet of skittles then back up at Ashley. "I'm not great at advice…Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?" He said, which got a glare from Ashley. "…Or a skittle?" Jeff smiled, offering her the packet.

Ashley's glare softened as she smiled then reached over and took a skittle. "Thanks."

"I thought John was still pissed at Mickie after the whole t-shirt thing?" Mia scrunched her eyebrows.

"So did I. But apparently he's not anymore." Ashley sighed and then leaned on Jeff's shoulder instead of Randy's. The 6'4 Superstar got to his feet in his jeans and RKO affliction t-shirt and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna head to catering." Randy said in his gravel voice. Jeff mumbled an 'okay', whereas Mia and Ashley gave him a look. Mia knew where he was really going, Ashley, on the other hand, did not.

"Alright." Ashley muttered, watching him leave and shut the door behind him. The Blond Diva turned around and sighed while Mia got up from the floor and then sat down on the other side of Ashley and pulled her in for a hug. "What did I do to get a hug?" Ashley questioned her with a small laugh.

"Nothing. Just cause." Mia wrapped her arms around Ashley's shoulders and thought about the idiot that is John Cena.

* * *

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Ashley pulled herself up from the couch and headed for the door as she heard Mia and Jeff mumble an 'okay'. Ashley smiled as she saw the two of them now curled up on the couch together, while watching Cryme Tyme vs. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase on the TV.

The Women's Champion walked out of the locker room and walked down the corridor and then her phone started to ring. Pulling her Sidekick cell phone out of her jean pocket, she glanced at the screen and allowed a sweet smile to slip onto her face as she saw 'John Cell' flash across the screen brightly. "Hello?" She said into the phone, even though she knew it was him.

"Why you continue to do that when you know it's me…I don't know." John said in his smooth Boston accent.

"Cause I know it annoys you." Ashley smirked.

"Where are you? I haven't seen you since this morning…"

"I know. I've been with Mia and Jeff for the past hour or two. I've seen Randy …but he kinda disappeared somewhere…" Her mind trailed off to Randy being gone for just under an hour. "So…what have you been up to?" She asked, even though she knew he had been with Mickie.

"Uhh…nothing much. Got a drink from catering, talked to…some people."

"So how is Mickie?" Ashley said before she could stop herself.

"…" The silence on the other end of the phone line said it all. "What d-do you mean?" John stumbled.

"Mickie." Ashley repeated with a sigh. "…I saw you two together earlier."

"Oh." John replied quietly. "Ash, I know you don't like or trust her…neither do I …completely…but …" He stopped and sighed, even through the phone line Ashley could tell her was brushing his hand across his short brown hair. "…I just want to be civil with her. I'm being careful around her."

"I know. I trust you…it's Mickie I don't trust, like you said." Ashley continued to walk the busy halls of the arena before setting her green eyes on the double doors which led to the private parking lot at the back. "I'll come see you in a bit…and we'll talk about it then."

"Alright, baby." He said soothingly and made a smile instantly appear on Ashley's face. "I love you, don't forget that."

"I won't." The blond replied. "I love you too…alright I'll see you before the number one contender match for my title."

"How long's that gonna be?"

"About half an hour, I'm gonna get some fresh air quickly and then I'll be over."

"Okay, babe. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Johnny." She smirked, knowing the nickname annoyed him. Hitting the red button on her cell phone, she then tucked it back into her back pocket before walking outside and sucking in the cool night air. Even in the night, the back parking lot was lit up by street lamps, the light bouncing off the metal production trucks and creating pretty patterns. Ashley hugged her 'USA' hoodie closer to her body as she walked further into the parking lot.

She turned her head when she heard someone sigh. The Women's Champ glanced around the corner and caught sight of Randy Orton…smoking.

"I wondered why you were gone for so long…" Ashley started. Randy Orton froze in place and swivelled round to meet her angry green eyes. "…and I find you out here…smoking." Randy took a step closer to her, opening his mouth as if he were going to explain but a puff of smoke came out instead. "Randy, what the hell are you thinking!?"

"Ash, it's not your decision. It's mine. So don't even start with me."

"Rand, you're my friend. If you think I want to watch you…smoke your life away…then that just proves that you don't know me."

He shook his head lightly. "Mia said you wouldn't understand…"

"Mia!? You talked to Mia? Mia knows!?"

"Ash, calm the fuck down." He growled, dropping the cigarette to the ground and pressing his foot on it, putting it out. "It's my choice to 'smoke my life away'." He said, using air quotes. "Not yours." He pointed out.

Her pretty, delicate face hardened like stone instantly. "You don't get it do you?! God! No wonder your in-ring performance has been sluggish lately."

"Whatever. Like you're perfect."

"I'm not." She quickly defended herself. "But you need to understand, Randy, that you're basically killing yourself slowly."

"You think I don't know that?! I made this choice, I want this. So just back off." His voice rose as he began to get angry with the Blond Diva stood before him. "You know, you're such a hypocrite!" he began to shout and the green eyed Diva raised her eyebrows. "What about John?"

"What about him?"

"He smokes cigars…you don't say anything to him about 'killing himself slowly'."

She paused. "I haven't been around him when he does."

"Psh! Like that's a proper excuse. You're making an exception for him just because he's your boyfriend. And then me you shout at! Why? I have no idea!"

"I'm shouting at you because I care about you, Rand. And when the times comes, I'll talk to John about it too because I care about him."

Randy turned his head to the side and clenched his jaw.

Ashley exhaled sharply, as she looked at Randy, observing his attitude. "I can't even look at you right now. Right now…you're not the person I thought you were. Talk to me when you change your attitude, _Smokey Joe_." She stormed off down the parking lot and into the darkness, with only certain areas lit up slightly by the street lamps.

Minutes later, she found herself sat on a big production box between two huge WWE production trucks. Her legs dropped down towards the ground as she perched on the end of the crate type box. Ashley released a loud, hearty groan of frustration.

"Keep it down!" a voice said loudly. Ashley jumped, almost falling off the production box and onto the hard cement ground below her. She gripped the edge of the box, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and saw the silhouette of a tall figure.

"Randy…I really don't have time for you and your excuses. Now just fuck off." She growled.

"Ash?" the voice replied, getting closer to her now.

It took her while to recognize the voice but she got there. "Jeff?!" She exclaimed as the figure now stood beside her and the light bounced off his face, lighting it up. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my …secret thinking place." He confessed, before jumping up onto the box, sitting beside Ashley. She turned to sit more comfortably on the production crate, lifting her legs up and crossing them over. "I come here before my big matches when I need time to think."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here? You mentioned something about Randy…"

"Yeah, we…got into a fight."

"About what?"

"Him. Smoking."

"Oh, you found out?"

"What? You knew?!" Her eyes bulged. "Who else knew? Was I the last one?"

"Basically. I'm surprised you never figured it out before, me and the guys talk to him about but he brushes it off as if it's nothing. It's why his performance in the ring has become crappier over the past few weeks."

"Yeah. I said that to him." She said, dipping her head.

"I used to smoke…" Jeff said, and Ashley raised her head to meet his fellow green eyes. "I quit about a year ago…I know what he's going through. I know how hard it was for me to quit…but I did it and now look at me." He smiled brightly.

Ashley smiled weakly back. "I think I was bitch to him back there." She mumbled in response.

"Yeah, you probably were."

"Hey!" Ashley exclaimed and punched him jokingly in the arm. "But yeah, I think I was."

"So go apologize."

"No!" She instantly said. "I can't do that, he has to learn a lesson."

"Ash-"

"Jeff, I can't go back on my word. He'll come around." She said confidently. "If he gets off his high horse."

"I don't think that will ever happen. I mean, this is the Legend Killer, Lady Thriller and Mr. Ego of the century…"

"But that's why we love him."

"Yeah, that's what makes Randy… Randy." He chuckled. "Just give him time to cool off. Or if he doesn't, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Jeffro." The green eyed Diva smiled across at the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"Anytime."

"So where does Mia think you are? I mean, I presume no one else knows about your secret thinking place."

"Nope. Now it's just you and Matt."

"That's does make me feel kinda special." She grinned.

Jeff chuckled. "Mia thinks I'm talking to Steph. And to be honest, I'm headed there after I'm done here."

The two sat there in the night, on the production crates, looking at nothing particular, in complete silence.

"I'm really lucky to have Mia in my life…"

"Yeah…you two are great together."

"I wouldn't say we're that great. We had a …small fight the other day."

"About what?"

"Matt." He said, looking at Ashley who was now very confused. "I just think he's getting too close to Mia. I'm happy they're friends and everything but I'm just worried that something's going on between them that I don't know."

"Jeff… trust me, Mia has no interest in Matt whatsoever. She loves you. You're just…getting a bit jealous of Matt, that's all."

"I'm not jealous, man." Jeff said in his Southern accent.

"'Man'?" Ashley raised her eyebrows at him while an amused smile played on Jeff's lips.

"Sorry, habit." He half smiled.

"It's okay. Just try to trust Mia. She wouldn't hurt you. And anyway, if anything were going on between them, I would know." Ashley smiled that infectious smile and soon after, a smile appeared on Jeff's face.

"Thanks."

"No problem, man." She joked.

Jeff let out a hearty chuckle before switching his gaze to Ashley. Her green eyes now vacant. "What's wrong?"

"John. I saw him today with Mickie in the arena hallway." She shook her head, her blond locks falling across her face. "I can't stand seeing them together. It doesn't help that he's kissed her more than once before."

Jeff's eyes bulged at the new information to him, but didn't ask the expected question, 'when?' instead; he reached across and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "That kiss would have meant nothing to John, Ash. Not like the ones you give him. Trust me. You've changed John, for the better. Before he was a man whore. You trained him!" Jeff said with a smile as Ashley let out a soft laugh. "He's lucky to have you, Ashface."

Ashley leant her head on Jeff's shoulder, smiling. "Thank you." Ashley reached round and hugged him. Jeff half smiled before hugging Ashley back.

"C'mon, let's head back inside. It's cold out here now." Jeff said, before pulling away and jumping off the crate with Ashley doing the same. Jeff Hardy draped an arm over he shoulders as they walked back towards the double doors. "You know, there was some definite sexual tension back there while we were hugging." Jeff joked. Ashley's mouth dropped before laughing.

"Gross. Shut up, Jeff!" She playfully pushed him away from her.

"Hey!" He shouted as he mocked a hurt expression before chasing a squealing Ashley back to Randy and Jeff's locker room.

**A/N: Okay, I had to do a bit of shuffling round and the bar chapter while be next once instead of in this one. Hope that's okay with everyone. Well, I have had my own share of drama while writing this chapter. If you read my profile, I posted an update on why this chap has been slightly delayed. Long story short, the original chapter got deleted by Microsoft Word while I was writing it and I had only saved it on my USB stick! It basically shut down and deleted the file on its own! So I lost this chapter and my English essay I was also writing at the time. That was on Tuesday 6th, and then today (the 9th) I went to see a Computer person about it at college cos I lost it on one of their computers and they were able to recover this chapter but not my essay…yes it sucks! BUT! I got this chapter back which I am very happy about. I don't know why, but I think I was more happy about the finding the chap than I probably would have been if they found the essay! **

**Anyway, I loved writing the Ash/Jeff scene at the end. Something I have been wanting to do for a while, but never got round to it, UNTIL NOW! Bet you all thought something was going to happen between Ash and Jeff while they were alone? ;) Don't deny it, you all were thinking it…maybe a kiss between them? Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but Jeff and Ash…just good friends. Randy and Ash are now fighting, I'm not entirely sure how long I'll have them fighting but it wont be long I know that. I also realized after I posted the previous chapter, that Jeff smokes too…but I decided to not have him smoke in this fic :) John and Ash will try and sort out their semi troubles (Mickie being the main trouble) in the next chapter. **

**I would also just like to stress about one tiny thing, rumours going around the internet are that since Trish Stratus' sort-of return match, WWE creative team have been trying to think up a match for WrestleMania 25 involving the ever so popular Ms Stratus…I was browsing through the net yesterday and saw that now they're planning on using Trish Stratus vs. Michelle McCool, so they can get McCool over as a fully fledged heel! … WTF! They were going to originally do Beth Phoenix vs. Trish Stratus for WM25, but have changed their minds because they've already done the mixed tag team match on RAW with Stratus and Cena vs. Glamarella! Now, I personally, do not want to see McCool vs. Stratus, I wanna see Beth Phoenix vs. Stratus vs. Natalya Niedhart! A Triple Threat with three kick ass dominant Divas and none of this BunnyMania crap they did last year! Anyone else agree? Feel free to tell me your opinions, I hope I'm not alone in this situation!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO WISH YOU ALL A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Here's to a 2009 full of good luck, happiness and health. I hope this year brings you lots of great things and everything you could possibly wish for! (I know what I'm wishing for – an extra big dose of Randy Orton, John Cena and Jeff Hardy!)**

**I'm sending a HUGE thank you to my awesome reviewers and readers, thank you for waiting this long for this chapter :) I hope it was worth the wait! Also a BIG thank you to: Jeff Hardy is Rad, JohnCenaFan, Pariece, Livin on the EDGE, CraftyTink529, mcena99, iNdy MiLk, RKO.I.F, dreamin'BIG, BrookeB17 and vjsimpact for their AWESOME and AMAZING reviews! I love each one and cannot thank you all enough for supporting this fic! :D**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- Trust me, I wish I could tell you all about the plans I have for this fic and the sequel, it's gonna rock…I hope! I've got 29 chapters left with this fic and then I'll be moving onto the sequel. I also have 2 other fics in mind while New Raw Talent is on a hiatus, keep a look for them! :) Jeff's jealousy has been toned down now with some help from Ash :) I know! Trish's comeback (well sort of comeback) was freaking AMAZING, and the reaction she got just goes to show that EVERYONE misses her! I really do wish she'd come back full time. I used to love both of them, Trish and Lita. I was a late fan though so, I think I missed out on a lot. Thank you so much! :)**

**JohnCenaFan- So am I! I will cease every opportunity to slip Trish into my story :) Yes, that slap in the face for Mickie will definitely be soon, should be within five chapters…possibly at the RAW after Unforgiven :) Thank you! **

**Pariece- Happy belated xmas and new year to you too! :) haha, glad you love their mini fights, I gotta say, I love writing them too! Thank you :)**

**Livin on the EDGE- indeed, DRAMA! And more to come! :) Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying it :) Jeff and Mia's troubles will hopefull calm down soon, but Matt's feelings for Mia will start to develop more in the upcoming chapters, which is gonna confuse a lot of things! Ashley is a doubter. Her relationship with John is definitely going to be interesting, as you said. Thank you again :D**

**CraftyTink529- I'm still a relatively new fan to the WWE so join the club! :) When did you start watching? Trish is amazing, and she showed no ring rust! Oooh! A Britney John match for The Other Orton…I'm very interested in that! Yep, indeed it was Ms Stratus herself. Next update will be up hopefully soonish :) Thank you!**

**Mcena99- Thank you! Yep, the reflection thing for Ashley was something I've been planning on doing for a while. Expect a Ashley and Mickie confrontation at RAW soon! :) Thanks!**

**iNdy MiLk- Exactly! Thank God I'm not alone on that! Trips will have more title reigns, I'm sure of it, but he still bugs me when he's with the title…that doesn't mean I completely hate the guy…I just don't like with the title as much haha. Totally, Jeff being champion is great, it's a brand new start. Yeah, most people are thinking that he's gonna be a fill in for a couple of weeks, I hope he keeps the title until WrestleMania at least!! Thanks, hope you had an awesome new year and xmas too! :) I certainly did! I can not say enough just HOW amazing Trish was that night, as you say, no ring rust! Which is impressive cos she's been out of the business for over two years! Thank you! :)**

**RKO.I.F- Thank you! :) haha happy xmas and new year to you too! Thanks, next chap will be up hopefully soonish. Totally agree, Trish's return rocked! :) Thank you once again.**

**Dreamin'BIG- haha Trish definitely needs to come back for WM25 and beat Beth and Nattie's asses! We all wanna see that match happen!! Thank you :)**

**BrookeB17- That's alright, don't worry about it. Yeah…Cryme Tyme, Rey, John and Kofi made an awesome team last week on RAW! I'm with you on that, I wish John and Randy would team up again too, they were so great as a tag team…just wish it was something that happened more often. Thank you so much! :)**

**Vjsimpact - :) Thank you so much! Glad you love it! Well there definitely not be a lack of drama in this fic :) More to come! Haha thanks for staying up so late and reading this, does mean a lot to me! :D Heck yeah! Trish NEEDS to come back! Yeah, she hinted a return…Even if it's a long shot, I hope that means coming back to RAW full time…if not, I will be more than happy with WM25 return for her. Technology, used to love it…now not so much after my chapter losing fiasco! It happened to you too? I feel your pain!! I was devastated when I lost this chapter…but then THANK GOD! I found it, when I lost it I was feeling so…unmotivated and depressed, I didn't even wanna rewrite it cos I knew it wouldn't be the same! Thank you so much!! :)**

_**Up next: The Women's Number One Contender Match, where Ashley makes her presence known. **__**And after the PPV, the group heads to a bar, where Ashley talks to Matt about Mia, while on the other side of the bar, Randy and Mia talk to John about Mickie and Ashley. PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	72. Advice

_**NO POV**_  
Ashley walked calmly down the ramp in the arena in St. Louis, Missouri during the number one contender match for her Women's title at Unforgiven. Beth Phoenix locked in a chin lock on Mickie James and the brunette Diva started to struggle to get to the ropes and free herself from the hold. Ashley smirked at the scene before, everything was going as Beth and her had planned. Boo's had spread through the arena like wild flower once Ashley had made her presence known.

Dressed simply in blue skinny jeans, black knee high boots and a white tank top with her Women's title draped over her shoulder, she stood by the ring apron with a wide pleased smirk. The ref caught sight of the Women's Champion and shook his head. Mickie grabbed the ropes in spite of Ashley being there and Beth was forced to break the hold. The ref pushed Beth back while Ashley dropped her title to the floor and saw the opportunity to interfere while the ref's back was turned. Ashley walked round to where Mickie lay beside the ropes and choked her using the ropes.

She released the choke just before the ref turned around. Ashley walked back round to the ramp side as Beth went in on the attack again. Mickie jumped up and hit Beth with a drop kick, forcing her into the turnbuckle closest to Ashley. Before Mickie could grab at Beth, Ashley pulled Beth out of the ring to safety. The crowd's boo's intensified and Ashley turned to Beth as planned and slapped her round the face so Beth would win the match as she was the victim. Beth clutched her cheek with a smirk and then suddenly the crowd started to cheer loudly.

All three Diva's and the referee turned to look up the ramp and saw a brunette running down the ramp at lightening speed. That brunette was none other than returning Candice Michelle. She jumped onto Ashley with a Thesz Press and hit her with multiple forearms. Beth pulled on her former rival and then yanked her off of Ashley before those two came to blows. Meanwhile, Mickie rolled out the ring and started her attack on Ashley. The Women's Champ tried to block the punches been thrown at her by Mickie and kneed Mickie in the midsection while in the ring the ref signaled for the bell.

Mickie and Candice parted from the two blonds and started their walk up the ramp.

"The referee has decided that due to the interference by Ashley Fox and Candice Michelle that this match end as a double disqualification, therefore neither Beth Phoenix nor Mickie James will receive a championship title opportunity match against the Women's Champion, Ashley." Lillian announced as Ashley looked up at the ramp to see Mickie smirking down at her while Candice waved around her waist signaling she wanted Ashley's title. Ashley grabbed the belt from the referee and held it close to her chest before approaching Beth.

* * *

  
"I'll meet you at the bar later, babe." Ashley smirked as John licked his lips, taking in her figure. She stood before him, dressed in tight blue skinny jeans, black boots and a black corset with blue detail.

"You know, I'm not feeling too good…maybe we should just stay-" He said, securing his large arms around her tiny waist.

"Oh, no, no." She shushed him, placing her hands on his chest. "We're going out tonight. You tried to make an excuse last time, Cena, and let me tell you, it didn't work." Ashley smirked.

"But I can reassure you, baby, that we'd definitely have more fun if we stayed here…" He led off while wiggling his eyebrows and leaning down attempting to kiss her.

"I'm sure we would…but, we're being social tonight. If you're good you might get a treat later." She smirked.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He mumbled before attempting another kiss.

"Ashleeeeeeey!" The familiar voice that belonged to Mia yelled from the door.

"I gotta go." She went on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips quickly before skipping over to where Mia stood by the door.

"Tease!" John shouted after her with a smile on her lips.

"Man, she's got you wrapped around her little finger." Jeff chuckled from the couch. John turned to him with a glared before dropping himself on the couch next to him and finishing off watching a repeat of a baseball game before him, Jeff and Randy left to join the girls at the bar where he presumed most of the WWE Superstars and Diva's would be tonight.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Mia made their way down to the hotel lobby to meet Natalya and Victoria. "I don't understand why the guys had to watch the game tonight, couldn't they just have watched it again some other time and came down to the bar with us now." Mia said with a pout forming on her lips.

"I thought the same thing girly." Ashley said, linking her arm with Mia. "But, John said that it was some…umm…" The Women's Champ paused, trying to recall what John had said about the baseball game. "…I don't know. It was some important baseball game." She sighed and Mia released a soft laugh.

"There they are!" Victoria announced after catching sight of the women approaching her and Natalya. Mia skipped over, in a worn denim skirt and a black off the shoulder top, to where Natalya was and pulled her in for a hug, while Ashley walked over to where Victoria stood smiling and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her in the direction of the doors.

"Let's go, Ladies." Nattie said as they all walked out and headed in the direction of their rental car, which Natalya would be driving.

* * *

  
The girls sat laughing and giggling at the circular booth, still waiting on the guys to arrive with several drinks and cocktails already scattered in front of them and they had only been there 30 minutes. Seated around the booth was: Ashley, Victoria, Maria, Mia and Natalya while on the small dance floor was, Mickie, Candice and The Bella Twins. Pictures were being taken at the booth, music was being blasted into the WWE filled bar and drinks were being handed out by the second.

The girls had only been approached by a couple of fans so far, mainly guys while a group of women seated by a table acknowledged their presence. Heads turned in the direction of the bar doors as more WWE Superstars continued to pile into the bar such as, Carlito, Matt Hardy, Dave Batista and Jeff Hardy. Ashley tried to hide her disappointment but failed, a frown appeared on her face when she didn't see John anywhere. _Was he being serious about staying in tonight?_

Jeff came over to see Mia and she slipped out of the booth and greeted him with a kiss and hug. While Ashley reached for her cell phone in front of her on the table but then stopped when she heard hollering coming from the nearby table full of women. Her head turned, her blond wavy locks moving with her, and her green eyes spotted John and Randy walk through the main doors with smiles on their faces as if they were mid laugh.

"C'mon, let me buy you a drink, baby." Jeff whispered in Mia's ear with his recognizable southern drawl.

"Tryin' to get me drunk, Hardy?" Mia questioned him with a smirk.

"Maybe." He winked, leading her in the direction of the bar.

John could feel Ashley's eyes on him, he looked across at their booth again and caught her eye right before he and Randy were mobbed by women.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Women's Champion." A familiar voice called out. Ashley turned her head to see Candice Michelle slipping into the seat next to her.

"Hey, Candice. Welcome back." She smiled across at the candi-coated Diva.

"Thanks." She beamed back. "Now, don't get too comfortable with that title, hon."

"Huh? You sure you're ready to claim it back? Hmm…I don't think so. It suits me well."

The returning Diva lips curved upwards into a smile and then they both broke out into a laugh before reaching over and pulling each other in for a hug.

"It's good to have you back, Candi." Ashley said.

"It's good to be back," She replied, breaking the hug. "I've missed this all too much."

"I can imagine. So are you all cleared? 100 percent healthy and all that medical mumbo jumbo?"

The brunette chuckled lightly. "Yep. I'm back. So! Let's get me caught up on all the backstage gossip!" She grinned and Ashley informed her about everything that had happened since she had been gone, everything except the Mickie-John scenario. Since Mickie and Candice were good friends, Ashley though the safe bet would be to hold back all that information…at least for a later date.

"Candyyyyyyyyy! Ash!" Maria hollered, approaching us. "C'mon, you two. Dance with me." She smiled over at us and John appeared beside the table with Randy in tow.

Candice rose to her feet, leaving just Ashley, Natalya and Victoria sat at the booth. "I'll be up there later, Ria." Maria shrugged before dancing away with Candice.

"Hey, babe." John smiled down at her as Ashley moved along the booth, making room for John and unfortunately, Randy. While Victoria and Natalya sat laughing with Carlito on the other side of the booth. Randy remained stood up for a while, refusing to sit near Ashley after their argument earlier in the evening. He eventually opted for the other side of the booth, nearest to Carlito.

"There was me thinking you'd never escape them." Ashley smirked referring to the mob of women who had asked for pictures and kisses from the guys.

"I couldn't leave you here." He mumbled, moving his mouth closer to hers.

"Cos it'd be such a shame to have Ashley be alone." Randy grumbled, grabbing an unused beer from the center of the table.

Ashley turned her head round and shot Randy a glare. "Sounds like _someone_ needs another cigarette." She retorted.

"So now you're encouraging me to smoke?" He raised his eyebrows and Ashley clenched her jaw, already getting pissed off.

"Oh, bet you'd love that." She replied. "But you probably won't live long enough for you to see me encouraging you to smoke anything."

John watched the two continue to exchange insults and sarcastic comments back and forth for a few minutes until he couldn't take it anymore. "What is up with you two? Why are you being like this to each other?"

"I caught _Randy_ smoking tonight outside the arena." She said, looking back at John.

"Yeah, she'll let Cena off the hook for smoking cigars but not innocent Orton for smoking one teeny tiny cigarette." Randy snarled.

"Whatever, Randy, you know, I can't-"

"Stop it! The both of you. Quit your bickering. Just apologize to each other." John reasoned before ordering another round of Coors Light beers for their booth.

The Legend Killer and The Women's Champion exchanged cold glances for several minutes, both as stubborn as each other, refusing to be the first one to apologize.

"Alright, fine. Don't." He gave in as the round of beers arrived at their booth. Carlito struck up a conversation with Randy while John turned to Ashley to get an explanation from her. "Just apologize, babe." He said, squeezing her leg under the table gently.

Ash cocked her head to the side and gave John a look that read 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me'

"Ashes, please… for me." He said, guilt tripping her before a new group of 20-something women approached the table.

"Can we get a photo with you?" A brunette asked John while on the other side, Randy was chatting up a petite 20-something blond, who looked young enough to be in High School. Ashley turned her head in disgust and scoffed. Before reaching for a beer and talking to Victoria, Natalya and Carlito while John tended to his fans and Randy tended to his one of many ring-rats of the night.

After the women departed, he sent a round of Coors Light to them. They thanked him with a wolf-whistle. Ashley chuckled, leaning back in the padded booth. They signaled for him to pull up his shirt and seconds later, he did so with a laugh. He then leaned over to whisper to Ashley, "And you get the rest tonight." He winked and Ashley blushed as her lips curved upwards into a smile.

* * *

  
The Women's Champ sat at the bar, getting away from the loud booth. It had been a couple of hours since they got here and the night was wearing into her already. Truth be told, she wasn't a go-out girl, she'd prefer to stay in but then again if she had did that tonight she would have missed out on tonight. And tonight so far, apart from her many arguments with Randy, had been fun.

The blond at the bar took another mouthful of beer and saw in the corner of her eye, a familiar Hardy brother join her at the bar. "Just the guy I wanted to see." She said with a sly smile as she turned to face him.

"Man, I feel wanted now." Matt joked. "Hey, can I get a beer? …Thanks." He said to the bartender, who instantly obeyed the Hardy brothers' request. "So what can I do you for, Ashface?" He smirked.

"What is with you Hardy's and that nickname for me?!"

"I don't know… it just kind of stuck." He chuckled, chugging his beer.

She shrugged and got straight onto topic. "So what's going on with you and Mia?" The Women's Champ raised an eyebrow at the older Hardy brother, he almost choked on his beer after hearing her question.

Matt Hardy wiped his mouth and turned to Ashley. "W-what do you m-mean?" He stuttered.

"A little birdy told me, something was going between you two. And I wanna know what." She looked at him, being completely honest.

He sighed and shrugged. "I care about her." He replied, keeping his head down, avoiding Ashley's gaze.

Ashley stayed silent for a bit, knowing full well what this meant. There was now a kink in Jeff and Mia's relationship because of Matt. She didn't blame him at all, everyone has been in this situation before even Ashley herself. But she didn't want to see either Jeff, Mia or Matt get hurt.

She reached across and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "How about I set you up with a really hot girl?" She attempted a joke to lighten the mood but it did nothing. "Sorry. Listen, you care about Mia, so do I. But are you sure you care about her like that?"

Matt ran his thumb around the rim of his glass beer bottle, considering his answer. "Yeah." He answered truthfully. "God, what am I doing? I can't have these…"

"Feelings?"

"Yeah. I can't. She's Jeff's girl, not mine. I can't cross that line. Adam did with Amy and I will not let Jeff go through what I went through. It's not fair on him."

"So what are you gonna do about these feelings you have for her?"

"I have no idea. Jeff can't know. He'd go ballistic."

"Yeah. How about you try talking to her? Maybe you could tell her."

"That's the beer talking, Ash." He chuckled. "I can't do that. It's best if I just keep these things to myself. That way….no one gets hurt."

"You will." Ashley said. "It'll eat away at you. Trust me, I've been in your shoes…okay granted it was in High School but it's still relatively all the same."

Matt inhaled sharply and thought about his options. "I get that…but I don't know how I'd live with myself knowing Jeff hated me for ruining one of his most serious relationships."

"Okay…I understand that, big guy." She gave his shoulder another squeeze before leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk about this…or anything." She offered.

"Thanks, Ashface." He said, both of them breaking into a soft laugh.

* * *

  
"When are you going to apologize, man?" John asked his best friend who was working his way through beers like it was water.

"She is the one who needs to apologize first, dude. _She_ is the one who started all of this..." He began to slur, starring into space. "_She_ is such a hypocrite, I mean, c'mon, you smoke."

"Cigars, man. And that's only when I'm at home mostly."

"But still!" Randy said, his head shooting up from the table. Randy rubbed his face before switching to water. "I have a match tomorrow night."

"And you _just _realized that?" John said, trying not to laugh at him.

"Yes." Randy answered quietly sinking back into the cushioned booth just as a perky brunette skipped over to John. In the same booth, sat Mia and Jeff, Mia sat up, becoming more alert as the former Women's Champion walked her way over to John with a seductive smile on her face. _That psycho whore._ Mia thought, narrowing her eyes at Mickie.

"Hey, John." Mickie said.

"…Hey, Micks."

"I was meant to tell you earlier …you had a great match tonight." She beamed, a little _too_ psychotic.

"Thanks." He attempted a weak smile and stole a glance in Ashley's direction, seeing her back to him and the others, with her arm around Matt's shoulders and her head leaning on his shoulder. "Yeah, your match against Beth wasn't bad either."

"Yeah, shame that it had to end the way it did. I was really looking forward to becoming Women's Champ again."

_But you still had to beat Ashley to get the title... _Randy thought as he watched the two talk.

_Mickie just assumed she'd beat Ash for the title?_ Mia thought as she kept her eyes glued to John and Mickie. _That ex-psycho stalker bitch._

"Anyway, I'd better head back to join Candice but…umm...come see me sometime. I miss talking to you, Johnny." She bit her lower lip and John momentarily cringed, hoping no one else had heard her call him the name he usually only allows Ashley to call him.

"Uhh…yeah, maybe." Was all he could say at that point.

"Okay. Bye, John." She said, her hand trailing down his bicep before she skipped back over to join Candice and Maria.

"So anyone want another beer?" John said, changing the subject while he stood up.

"John." Mia warned, glaring at him.

"Oooooh!" Randy broke out into a drunken chuckle. "You're in trouble!" Randy slurred with a child-like grin.

"John. Sit your ass back down and explain what the fuck that was."

"Mia, it was nothing, just-"

"Like hell that was nothing, John." She cut him off, becoming serious now. "We all saw her flirting with you. Even Randy could probably notice and he's off his face."

"She's right, man." Randy agreed, reaching for a beer. Mia snatched it away from him and gave him a glass of water instead. Randy narrowed his eyes at her but took the glass of water anyway.

"Fess up, John."

"Look, Mia. Mickie flirts. I don't respond. I don't flirt back. And even if-"

"Yeah, but there was that time when she kissed you…when you and Ash were on a break or whatever." Randy butted in, making his point.

Mia raised an eyebrow at John. "Yep. Orton, I remember that too."

"Guys, I won't hurt Ash."

"Dude, you just completely jinxed your whole relationship with Ash now." Randy mumbled and received a glare from John.

"John, can you please just …" The SmackDown Diva took a deep breath before reconstructing her sentence. "I've seen the way you and Mickie are first hand many times before, and in my honest opinion, you're both _way too_ friendly. Knowing your history with each other…even on a few occasions you two have locked lips… I mean, seriously can you not see the way Mickie is acting towards you?"

"She's right, man." Randy said, pulling himself up and leaning his elbows on the wooden table. "I know me and Ash aren't on speaking terms right now, but that doesn't change the fact she's my friend." Randy said, becoming more sober by the second. "She doesn't deserve this. Mickie is a conniving, scheming psycho-"

"Did you not _see_ the way she was when she was rivaling with Trish!? It was meant to start out as an innocent big fan scenario but then…it went beyond the storyline. You and Mickie have a small storyline going on right now, a romantic one and I don't want Ash to be caught in the crossfire when all of this blows up."

"So you're saying you want me to end things with Ash?!" He said, stunned at what they were saying to him.

"No." Mia objected instantly. "Just be careful when you're around Mickie is all. We used to be friends but then I saw how she was with Ashley and we just kind of… stopped talking."

"I understand that. And I am being careful. I'm not gonna fuck up what I have with Ash because of _Mickie_!" he exclaimed. "I love her. Always will. Believe me."

Mia looked at him, studying his serious features. "I think I speak for Randy when I say, we trust you, we just don't trust Mickie."

* * *

  
"You, Randy and Mia looked like you were having a serious conversation earlier." Ashley said after getting back from the bar at gone 2am. She dropped her purse on the couch and turned to John, pulling her wavy hair up into a ponytail. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Uhh…nothing…just…Randy and his womanizer ways." John released a nervous laugh as he lied to her. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to where Ashley stood beside the couch. "What were you talking to Matt about?"

"…He was talking to me about Eve. He seems to have got a little crush on her…so I was giving him advice." Ashley lied, even John could tell something was up but let it slide. Ashley perched on the arm of the couch, unzipping her boots from each foot and then kicked them to the side before standing back up as John approached her.

"Eve? Hmm…never would have thought that. Remind me to tease him about it later." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist as she lent against the arm of the couch.

"John! No, don't tease him." She scolded him, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Alright." He gave in, smiling a dimple showing smile before leaning down to whisper, "I do believe you owe me a treat." He trailed a series of kisses up her neck, and along her jaw line before he brushed his lips against Ashley's.

"I do believe you are right." She mumbled before they fell back onto the couch behind them. Ashley released a small giggle as she lay beneath him, he held himself up and hovered above her. She reached up; sliding her hand up behind his head and pulling him back down to meet her lips.

Minutes later, their hands were grabbing at each others clothes. John hungrily pulled at her clothing while Ash removed his belt then unbuckled his jeans. John kicked them aside and felt Ashley's small hands underneath his t-shirt, obviously eager to shred all the clothing.

The Chain Gang Soldier carefully unbuckled her jeans, then slided them her toned legs, kissing her thighs as he peeled the clothing off her body. He moved back up to meet her green eyes that were filled with desire. John smirked before leaning in for another soft kiss while she tired to undo her corset at the back. Ashley struggled with the fabric and the tried to unhook it at the back but it was stuck.

He caught sight of her struggling and paused, holding back his laughter. He reached round wrapping his arms around her back and attempted it while pressing his lips against Ashley's and then kissing her neck then collarbone. With one strong tug from John, the fabric gave way with a loud shredding sound. Ashley gasped at the sound, her mouthed shaped perfectly like an O.

"Better?" John smirked, hoping she wouldn't mind that he had ripped her only corset.

Ashley's shocked expression soon faded and turned into a soft laugh before she cupped his face and pulled him down to brush her lips against his. With that kiss, Ashley soon forgot about the corset that was now lying on the floor and let out a girlish squeal as John lifted her up in her underwear and threw her over his should, carrying her as she laughed into the bedroom.

* * *

  
Her head rested in the crook of his neck, with her hand atop his chest feeling it rise and fall with even breaths. "You owe me one corset, Mister." She joked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Aww, c'mon it was worth it." He said, running his hand up and down her bare back, which then sent chills up Ashley's spine. She leaned her face into his chest, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Maybe." She mumbled with a short laugh while John just smiled before kissing the top of her head.

They laid there in silence, their bodies covered with just a sheet and the pillows supporting their heads. John rested while, Ashley's mind was elsewhere. She moved her hand up from his chest to his shoulder and brought her body closer to his. "John…?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"While we're together…don't kiss anyone other than me." She mumbled with a yawn, the night was finally wearing into her. John opened his eyes, casting his eyes down to her form that was lying close to him. "Promo's, drunken nights, whatever… Just-"

A smile slipped onto his mouth. "I won't. I promise." He answered, moving his hand down to rest on her hip before kissing her forehead. "The only girl I wanna kiss is you…" he led off as he felt Ashley fall to sleep.

**A/N: Another chapter for my amazing reviewers! :) I'm up early today, editing this chapter and now finally posting it because I couldn't post it last night as I had to stay at work late :( So, Candice wants a shot at Ashley's title, Mickie's getting closer to John, Matt's crush on Mia has developed into fully fledged feelings for her, Mia and Randy are not happy with John and the Mickie situation and John made the ultimate promise…but can he keep it? All the while, Randy and Ashley are still fighting…you can thank Angels and Airwaves' I-Empire CD for this chapter, I had a huge massive writers block and that CD just gave me the motivation for writing this…it also gave me the idea for a new fic, which would be either a Cena/OC with Undertaker playing a main role my OC's father in it, and it will have a big twist :) So that's in the early planning stages! :D**

**On to more important things, I am truly GUTTED to see Victoria retiring! She'll always remain a solid favorite of mine and I'm glad that WWE gave her the right send off and didn't pull off another Lita retirement match scenario! She will be missed! **

**I really did love writing the Mia/Randy/John scene :) All of Randy's off hand comments that he made during that bit were my favorites, he's becoming so easy to write :) As for Matt, he will act on his feelings eventually, how he acts on them is a secret :) **

**I would like to thank all of my awesome reviewers, I seriously cant thank you all enough! :D So a HUGE thanks to: vjsimpact, mcena99, CraftyTink529, Jeff Hardy is Rad, ChainGangShorty54, Livin on the EDGE, dreamin'BIG, JohnCenaFan, RKO.I.F, BrookeB17, iNdy MiLk and swantongirly for their simply INCREDIBLE reviews! Thank you :)**

**Vjsimpact- Yep, I was exactly like that. I lost that chapter and refused to write it until I found it. I thought it wasn't going to be the same and it'd end up being a bad version of the one I had written and lost. Thank you :) Glad you loved thhe Jeff/Ash moments, that was my favorite bit of that chapter to write. :D Thank you so much, I'm flattered you think I'm that good lol Hell yeah! I totally agree! Trish needs to come back! I've stressed this so much after each chapters, how much I miss Trish. And now Victoria's gone as well! I would love it if WrestleMania 25 involved Trish and Lita in some way, shape or form…I think that'd be awesome! But if not I can deal with Natalya vs. Trish vs. Beth :) Thank you once again! **

**Mcena99- I can promise you this, in the next chapter or two (can't decide which chap to have it in yet) Ashley WILL kick Mickie's ass :) the Jeff and Ashley moment was my favorite :) Who ever said Mickie and John's relationship was going to end? ;) Drama to come…and yes, there will come a time when John steps back and see's what's happening between Mickie and Ashley, like you said. Thank you so much! :)**

**CraftyTink529- haha, totally with you on that! NO BUNNYMANIA! AND YES TO TRIPLE THREAT! I shall definitely check out your oneshot :) Thank you so much, more drama to come ;) **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- well you reviewed first so you're the first shout out person, that's how I do them :) I agree with you, Christian comes back as the guy who's done the things to Jeff (pyro going off wrong, hit and run, beat down at hotel), it'd definitely be a good storyline for Christian and it would put him in the title picture straight away, well at least I'm hoping that's the way creative are going with Jeff's storyline. Thank you so much :) Nope, Jeff and Ash will remain just friends :) Thanks again!**

**ChainGangShorty54- :) Thank you! Meh, its okay about the late review. Whooop! I would love to see pictures from the event, thanks :)**

**Livin on the EDGE- Yep, very cute heart to heart with Ashley and Jeff…I think everyone enjoyed that. Well, it'll take Ashley some time to forgive Randy…maybe not so long actually…we'll see :) She might just forgive Randy at RAW tomorrow night. Haha Thank you so much! :)**

**Dreamin'BIG- Thank you :) Me too, Jeff better hold the title until WM 35, he deserves a long run at least! Lol Before he won the WWE title, I was hoping at least he'd be in the Money in the Bank match, he's been amazing in those! **

**JohnCenaFan- Mickie will get what she deserves in the next chapter :) Thank you! **

**RKO.I.F- haha thank you so much! :) Whhoop, Trish really does need to return…even though she got like the perfect send off and doesn't want to ruin it by coming back…I think I speak for everyone when I say she is truly missed! Thanks :) **

**BrookeB17- haha well I hate to disappoint you but, Mickie will be sticking around for a while now :) Yeah, the Bunnymania match last year was the worst, like you said, the crowd was completely dead during it. Yep, WWE **_**needs**_** Trish! The Women's Division **_**needs**_** Trish! And Lita :) I'm there with ya, It completely pisses me off having to see Kelly Kelly or Layla every single week! Eugh! At least Candice is not wrestling each week. Haha, yep I saw that with Regal pulling Layla's hair, her expression was priceless :) don't worry about the review being too long, I love long reviews :) Thank you so much again! **

**iNdy MiLk- Yeah, thankfully the essay was just homework! Nope, you are right there, Ash and Jeff would never do anything…no psychical chemistry between them :) Ditto! I don't think I can sit through another bunnymania match! Yeah! Wow! I love that idea for WM25, a Fatal Fourway: Natalya vs. Trish vs. Beth vs. Lita…That is simply genius! Of course trips will have more titles, it's bound to happen many more times for him…that's why he needs to step aside so other guys can get a shot at the title. Haha, it's probably true, Trish showed absolutely NO RING RUST whatsoever, I'm very impressed, since it's been two years since her last match. Thank you! :)**

**Swantongirly- :D Wow, thank you so much! I'm so glad you love this fic and thank you for allowing me to be your first review on here! Hmm…Randy and love with a certain Diva **_**might**_** happen…it's definitely something to think about :) Thanks, I'm beginning to love writing the Matt/Mia/Jeff love triangle…that one is certainly gonna get interesting soon! :) hehe, Evil Mickie will remain, and she will possibly return to her psycho ways soonish maybe :) Can't believe you met Punk and Victoria…I would love to meet Victoria…guess I missed my chance now since she's left (sigh) Yep, I'm extremely GUTTED she has retired! Thank you so much :) Glad you're loving this fic :) **

_**Up next: Ashley and John go shopping ;) As the night approaches, a group of SD Superstars and Diva's gather in one of their hotel rooms to watch RAW, Matt talks to Eve but he still has his eye on someone else. Later on, Mia approaches Matt and talks to him and Jeff and Eve. Will Matt have the courage to tell he how he feels about her? While back on RAW, a fight breaks out between two Diva's, any guesses? :) PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	73. Unscripted

_**NO POV  
**_John awoke to the feeling of a familiar blond squirming in her sleep. His sleepy blue eyes glanced down to see his girlfriend cuddle in closer to him while wearing one of his large t-shirts over her naked body. The former Champ allowed a smile to pass over his lips as he propped himself up on his elbow and reached across to move a lock of blond hair out of her face.

The Women's Champion brushed her nose with her hand after feeling something tickle it and squinted like a child would. John smiled at how adorable she looked while Ashley resumed sleeping. "Morning, Sunshine." He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

In response he received a groan from Ashley as she turned away from him, burying her head into the white fluffy pillows. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile. "No." She mumbled into the pillow. "Go away."

He held in his laughter before leaning down to her ear. "Babe…wake up." He muttered, pressing a kiss against the back of her neck.

"No." She moaned, turning over so her back was to John. "Just five more minutes." She tried to reason with him.

"You can sleep later…c'mon, get ready." He said before pulling himself up from the bed, slipping on fresh boxer-briefs.

"Where are we going?" Ashley mumbled turning her head to face him, all the while pulling the covers up to her chin. "And _what_ is the time?" she released another groan, looking for a clock.

"It's 10:30…" He said before sitting back down on the bed next to her horizontal form. "And we're, unfortunately, going shopping."

"Why?" She asked, stunned that_ he_ of all people wanted to go shopping voluntarily.

"Because…If you failed to remember, I ripped your corset last night and we're gonna get you a new one…a better one." He winked, a smile appearing on his lips.

She laughed softly, raking a hand through her messy golden blond locks, pushing them away from her face. "John, I was joking, you don't have to. It's not that big of a deal, anyway, it was worth it in the end." She smiled up at him, watching him lean down and then brush his lips against hers.

* * *

"Do you realize how pissed Steph's going to be when she finds out that _we_ went out in public together." Ashley said, glancing over at John in the moving car.

"_If_ she finds out."

"Which she will."

"Stop worrying, babe." He said, resting his hand on her bare knee and giving it a light squeeze.

The blond Diva sighed deeply and then smiled. "Okay." She nodded. "So, onto more important things…how long have we got until we have to be at the arena?"

"Well given that we have to drive to the next city, which won't take us that long, I'd say we have about 2 hours max. We have to be at the arena by 3."

"Alright, that _might_ give us enough time." Ashley mused, chewing the inside of her mouth.

"_Might_?" he repeated, glancing over at her quickly.

"Yeah. I mean, we have to find the shop first then sort through piles and racks of clothes…it might take some time." She teased.

John just shook his head, groaning lightly. "Just remember I don't have a whole lot of patience when it comes to shopping, Ash."

"Well you will you with me." She smirked. They pulled into a parking space on a quiet road, with boutique type shops spread along the street. The pair jumped out of their rental car, Ashley wearing a worn denim skirt, green flip flops, and a white tee with 'Wonder Woman' written across it and John sporting tennis shoes, jeans and a Mark Ecko t-shirt. The Women's Champ moved her mirrored aviator sunglasses down to cover her eyes as John joined her on the pavement.

"Babe?" John entwined his fingers with Ashley's as they walked along the sidewalk in St. Louis, Missouri.

"Yeah." She said, leaning her head on his bicep.

"How come you never really talk about your family?…well apart from your brother." John asked.

Ashley paused, thinking about her answer while pushing her bag back onto her other shoulder. "There's nothing to tell really…James is the only family member I get on with, he understands me, my parents and my sister don't as much." She shrugged.

"How come?"

"They just…don't really see me as the perfect daughter like they do with my sister. I argue a lot with my Mom, we just don't seem to click like we used to when I was _much_ younger. That and she looks down on me because I'm a wrestler. Terry …well usual sibling hatred between us sisters." Ashley smiled lightly, shaking her head. "And my Dad, you could say I get along with him…I do, I guess. He used to be fully against me wrestling, he still is I think, but now I think he's just happy I'm doing something I love, you know?"

John just nodded, unsure what to say at this point. "So, when am I ever going to meet your brother, James?"

"Next time he's in the area hopefully."

"Good." He said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Oh! Come on!" She pulled on his hand, dragging him into the boutique. "This place looks good."

They couple spent the hour and a half going to a few of shops along the street, thankful that neither of them had been recognized yet due to the quietness of the area. John ran a hand over his face, trying to get his energy back somehow. _How girls can do this for over an hour amazes me._ He thought as he walked alongside Ashley, his larger hand firmly clasped around her smaller one.

His face lit up as he spotted a clothing store with lingerie in the window. "My turn to pick the store." He said before pulling her toward the shop door. Ashley released a small chuckle as they walked through the doors, noticing it wasn't just lingerie but street clothes too. "Now this is more like it." He whistled as he led her over to the rack of skimpy clothing. "How about this babe?" He winked, pulling out a sexy cop outfit from the rack.

She smiled across at him, noticing the big wide grin that had now appeared on his face. "No, Johnny." Ashley turned her head away from him, releasing a soft laugh before she caught sight of an emerald green corset hanging in the corner. As she walked closer to the item of clothing she noticed it had a satin bodice and a black ribbon tie up at the back. Her fingers traced the outline of the corset and a smile came to her lips.

_Damn!_ John thought as he flicked through the racks of lingerie. A cheeky grin appeared on his face as he found a dress up outfit he wouldn't mind seeing her in. "Hey Ashes, what about-" he cut himself off as he searched the store for her. His blue eyes fell on her figure in the corner of the store, eyeing up a corset. He replaced the item back on the rack before making his way over to his girlfriend. Placing his hands on her hips, he rested his head close to hers. "Try it on." He whispered into her ear.

"Huh? Oh, no…it's nothing special…c'mon let's keep looking." She said before attempting to move out his grasp.

"Babe, try it on…for me." He kissed her lips lightly before searching the rack for her size and then handing it to her. She rounded the corner and walked into the dressing area.

For almost fifteen minutes, John wondered around the boutique, with the girls at the counter smiling at him, John simply smiled back…wondering what was taking Ashley so long. He dropped their shopping bags outside her fitting room and leaned slightly on the wall beside her fitting room door. "You decided yet?"

"I dunno…" She mumbled, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Let me see." He said, licking his lips with a smile slowly appearing on his face.

She reluctantly opened the slated door to reveal herself stood barefoot in her worn denim skirt and the emerald green corset that hugged her every curve. Staring at the woman before him, he couldn't help but notice how full and firm her breasts looked and the way the satin on the corset hugged her curves in all the right places. He took one step and secured himself inside the fitting room with Ashley, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" She said, turning back around to look at herself in the mirror with John stood behind her, his mouth still agape. She placed her hands on her hips before giving a small twirl and dropping her arms back down to her side. He took another small step closer to her and put his hands gently on her hips. "You look beautiful…not to mention fucking sexy." He said the last bit in a husky voice into her voice that made Ashley's spine quiver and a smile appear on her lips.

John's arms snaked around her waist until they were locked around her and Ashley crossed her arms over and rested them on his, leaning back into his chest. His lips latched on to her neck, trailing down to the top of her left shoulder before glancing back up at the mirror to see her smile. "Glad to see you like it…" She said before he turned her around in his arms, and brushed his lips against hers.

He gently pressed her against the wall, his hands tracing the satin bodice of the corset and then down her thighs. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. A small moan escaped her lips as he moved his lips down to her collarbone and found her soft spot only he knew about.

Her small hands edged down, towards his belt buckle and John felt himself smile into the kiss. He tilted her head up with his hand to meet her lusty green eyes before pressing his lips against hers once more.

A loud knocking broke the couple apart seconds later and John froze in place like a child who just caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Miss? Are you alright with your item? Do you need any help?" The woman's voice called through the door.

A cheeky smile appeared on Ashley's face as she re-buckled his belt. "No, I'm fine thank you." She replied, before hearing the person's footsteps retreat and John relaxed. He pecked her once more on the lips before straightening himself up. "Well that was fun." She said quietly, almost breaking into a small laugh.

John shook his head with a smile he couldn't help but allow to appear, "I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay." She turned back around and began to change back into her white Wonder Woman tee. She emerged minutes later with the garment in her hand. John snatched it away from her and interlaced their fingers before walking to the counter together.

"Thank you, Johnny." She smiled up at him once they were outside the store.

"Please, it's all _my_ pleasure." He smirked. "So how long will it be until I see you in that?"

"I'd say a couple of hours if you know what's good for you." She winked up at him to see him smile and then yawn. "Aww, have I worn you out?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed with a short laugh.

"Want me to drive to the arena?" She asked, holding out her hand for the car keys.

He caved and reached into his front pocket to retrieve the rental car keys. "Here you go,"

"Oh my God, that's John Cena!" They heard a voice exclaim. Ashley dipped her head low, pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes while both of them refused to turn around to see who the voice belonged to.

"I'll meet you back at the car, good luck. See you. Bye." Ashley muttered quickly to him before striding ahead and leaving John to deal with his fans.

"No, wait, Ash-" he was cut off as group of people approached him with excited faces. He glanced back down the street to see Ashley's figure climb into the blacked out Range Rover. He knew she didn't like being caught by masses of fans. She didn't like the spotlight even though she was in it the majority of the time on TV.

For five minutes, he signed everyone's autographs, took pictures and chatted with the WWE fans until he heard a ringing come from his cell phone. He glanced down at the CallerId and smiled. _'Ash Cell'_

"Hello?" he called into the cell phone nonchalantly.

"You looked like you could use some saving." Came Ashley's sweet voice on the other end. "Talk to me as if I'm Vince McMahon, okay? Just say something about a business meeting or something and walk away. I repeat…walk away."

He bit back his laughter after hearing Ashley's comedic orders. "Sure, Vince. I understand completely…Yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible." He flipped phone shut and turned back to the fans. "Sorry guys, I gotta run to meeting but it was great talking to you all." He smiled before jogging down the road until he approached the Range Rover with Ashley sat inside.

"Good boy." She laughed when he was inside the blacked out vehicle.

She turned on the ignition and put the car into drive before speeding down the street, while John's hand rested on her knee.

* * *

"How long until the show starts?" Mia asked her boyfriend of 8 months.

"Uhh… a couple of minutes, babe." He yelled from the living room of their hotel room, where he was sat talking to Gregory Helms and Shannon Moore.

The SmackDown Diva walked out of the bedroom, pulling her long chocolate brown locks down from the ponytail and skipped over to the door that had just been knocked. "My girl…Mia!" Victoria grinned, pulling out a bottle of champagne from behind her. A smile appeared on Mia's face and then Natalya pulled her hand out from behind her back to reveal a bottle of Tequila.

"Tequila!" Mia exclaimed, a smile spread across her face before Victoria pulled her in for a hug before the girls walked inside. "So what is the celebration?"

The veteran Diva scrunched up her features and turned to Mia. "Should there _be_ a reason?"

Mia laughed, shaking her head, realizing Victoria was completely right. "Nope." Victoria and Natalya left to go to the sitting room where the guys were stationed with beers and food. Mia began to follow in their footsteps but was soon cut off by a knock at the door. She swung the door open to reveal Maria and Eve. Eve came through the doors first, briefly hugging Mia before leaving for the living room. Maria stepped towards Mia in black sweatpants and a white tee, her long red locks pulled back into a messy bun with bits of her fringe secured behind her ear.

The close friends joined in a hug before linking arms and walking towards the sitting room, chatting and laughing. Only one person was left to arrive. Ten minutes later, RAW was already running on the large screen in the hotel room and the door went again. Mia jumped up and jogged over to the door in her grey sweatpants and tank top with Uggs on her feet. No one had dressed up, everyone was relaxing in jeans or sweatpants and t-shirts, after all…it was only a group of close friends meeting up to watch RAW together.

The brunette opened the wooden door and smiled. "Matt!" She exclaimed, and he pulled her in for a hug once he stepped inside. On the other side of the room, Jeff's ears perked up after hearing his girlfriend shout his brothers' name. His jaw clenched instantly after seeing them hugging tightly. Jeff put all his effort into turning is head back to the TV screen.

Matt's hands rested on her lower back for a brief second, while he instantly recognized the smell of mixed fruits from her shampoo. Maria watched the two from her space on the floor in front of Victoria and Gregory Helms, the popcorn bowl resting in her lap while her eyes did not seem to waver from Mia and Matt by the door. She caught him smelling her hair and how he couldn't stop smiling. _That's odd._

An hour past, Maria had forgotten about the incident that happened between Matt and Mia by the door and the group was nearing the end of the bottle of champagne and tequila. "So do you know when you're gonna get to wrestle?" Matt asked the SmackDown backstage interviewer as they sat next to each other, leaning against the wall.

The Latina shook her head. "Nope. I've been training and wrestling in OVW and FCW but…it's still not the same as being in an official WWE ring."

"Yeah. If you need any help with training, I'd be happy to help." Matt offered.

Eve's eyes widened at his offer. "Really? Thanks, Matt." She smiled.

"If it'll help you get to your goal faster. There's no other feeling like being in a WWE ring in front of thousands…"

"I can imagine. So…what's the ECW Champion up to? How are you?"

"Uh…I'm okay. Doing good. I have crappy back pain…that'll pass hopefully." He chuckled lightly.

Eve narrowed her eyes at him. _He's been acting strange all week._ She thought. "I don't buy it, Hardy."

"I'm cool, honestly…I've just got a lot going on to be honest."

Eve noticed the glint in his eyes. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

"What? No." He instantly denied. "W-why would you think that?" He stuttered.

"Because you've got that look."

He sighed. "It's no one…"His gaze cast over everyone, his eyes landing on Mia for a longer moment. "I'm just nervous about my title match tomorrow night at the ECW tapings." He lied.

"Oh. Well if that's the case, you've got nothing to worry about…you'll win it, no doubt." Eve smiled, resting her manicured hand on Matt's shoulders, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement before she jumped up to her feet. "I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?"

"No thanks." He smiled. "I'm good."

He starred into space for what seemed like hours before Mia sat down in the space that was previously occupied by Eve.

"I brought you a beer, you looked like you could use one." Mia smiled, offering him the beer.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking the bottle from her hand, his fingers grazing her delicate hand. Of course, only Matt seemed to realize their brief contact.

"So, you an Eve looked pretty cozy down here." The SmackDown beauty said, nudging him slightly with a smile.

"Nah, it's nothing like that between us…I was just offering to help her with her wrestling…she was saying how she wants to get into the ring." Their brown eyes locked onto hers and he smiled, "Besides, I've got my eye on someone else."

* * *

The Women's Champion casually walked backstage, she was on route for a backstage interview with Todd Grisham. Wearing her ring attire, which consisted of skin tight red lycra pants with black wrestling boots over them and a black bra type top. She picked up her pace, not wanting to be late. Her features were relaxed, if nothing more nervous because of her championship match against Mickie James that was to happen soon after this interview. Her side fringe swooped to the side of her face while her natural blond waves hung down her back. She rounded the corner, seeing Todd Grisham at the other end of the hallway as he stood with camera crew setting up the interview but she was stopped by the _former_ WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James.

"Ashley…long time no see." Mickie smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ashley repositioned her Women's title belt on her shoulder and shrugged lightly. "It clearly wasn't long enough." she forced a fake smile.

Mickie raised one eyebrow at her opponent. "Yeah, well, you might want to keep a good hold of that title belt…because once I get John that might be the _only_ thing you'll have left."

Ashley's jaw clenched, her warm green eyes suddenly hardening like steel.

"I mean, after one kiss, he came back-"

"That was for a promo." Ashley cut in, her eyes daring Mickie to continue.

"If that's what you want to believe." She scoffed. "And after that kiss, he'll come back…to me. He's seen what it's like to be with a _real_ woman, so I have no idea why he's bothering to stay with you."

"Shut your mouth." Ashley muttered, the grip on her title belt becoming stronger while her knuckles turned white.

"Like I said before, it's because…he pities you. Just like I do. I mean personally, John deserves better, better than someone who would sleep with Cody…and then lie to their boyfriend about it. Even if you weren't together then. He still deserves better. He knows it. I know it. And _you_ know it. He deserves someone like **me**." A smirk appeared on her face. At the end of the corridor, the camera crew took note of the exchange of words between the divas. Through their headsets, they talked to Stephanie McMahon quickly and were told to go and catch on video. It would be put straight onto the TitanTron in the arena, considering that RAW was just coming back from a commercial, it was perfect timing. Stephanie knew the exchange of words would develop into a brawl in the hallways, and she would never turn down the opportunity to build up a feud even more.

Their forheads met and Ashley's cold eyes glared down at Mickie. "Keep your skanky, psychotic hands off him." She hissed to Mickie. The camera crew began to film this, not catching the dialogue between them but what came next. Cheers and boo's spread through the arena as they saw two of their resident RAW Diva's appear, mid-fight.

Mickie smirked, chuckling slightly, "What are you gonna do about it?" Her eyebrows raised at Ashley, challenging her while their foreheads parted and the two diva's starred each other down.

The crowd was unsure how to react when Mickie's hand reach up and slapped Ashley's cheek, her title belt dropping to the floor with a thud. Ashley's head snapped to the side, her hand instantly on her cheek where it just been slapped before she launched a solid punch at Mickie's face, catching her in the eye. The blond Diva forced the brunette against the wall and Mickie screamed out in pain as her back made contact with the concrete. Security was alerted by the camera people but no one came for a while. Mickie fended off the right hooks coming from Ashley and reciprocated with one of her own before shoving the Women's Champion down onto the hard cement flooring. Her head smacked against the floor and she cried out in pain while Mickie hovered over her, laying more punches on the blonds face.

Putting all her effort into one push, Ashley turned the tables and switched places with Mickie. Ashley now hovered over Mickie, refusing to get off and let the former champ get away.

Two arms snaked around Ashley's waist, yanking her off the burnette. Ashley tried to escape the grasp of the unknown man, she forced her leg backwards and kicked him in the shin before launching for Mickie again. The Superstar regrouped and then pulled her away from Mickie again. One arm rested below her neck while the other stayed on her stomach, the strength of the man holding her still. Mickie got to her feet before approaching the Women's Champ, thinking that the 3rd generation SuperStar was there to help her, she was wrong.

Randy Orton pulled Ashley to the side, away from Mickie's punch and then someone else appeared, pulling Mickie away. His large, strong arms securely wrapped around her waist and the crowd's cheers became deafening. John Cena held Mickie back, a small smirk appearing on her lips as her hands lingered near his. The camera pulled back to get the shot of all four people, the two SuperStar's shared a menacing stare but the one the two Diva's shared was stronger.

Ashley's eyes didn't seem to waver from where Mickie and John stood before her. She reached up and wiped the blood off her lip that was busted open by Mickie while Mickie hand held her eye where a bruise was beginning to form.

The camera crew stopped filming them and walked away. Ashley tried to free herself but the Legend Killer's vice grip on her was too strong. Mickie slowly smirked, _It's finally working._

**A/N: Slight cliffhanger there, What is Mickie's master plan? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, folks :) I'll give you a hint, It'll link to the No Mercy PPV which is not long off. The next chapter will pick up right where this chapter ends off by the way…just if you were wondering. I want to apologize to my wonderful readers for the extremely long delay on getting this chapter posted, I'v had too many all nighters recently and been bombarded with work and coursework…so FanFiction kind of got pushed to the side…but I made a special effort to post this chap today :) **

**Ahh the Royal Rumble, in my opinion it's one of the BEST ppv's of the year, the one to buy (or download). This year's was incredible. The actual Rumble match was amazing! Orton winning the Rumble was the perfect push for Legacy (and Orton obviously), The Diva's match was better than the one's we've seen in a while on ppv's (I'm happy about the title change, even though I still preferred Beth with the title – anyone else prefer Melina as a heel, or is that just me?) Cena retaining was…alright, we knew it was going to happen though (Cena vs. Orton at WM25 for the WH title? I think so.) but probably the biggest shocker was Matt turning on Jeff.. bring on the Hardyz feud! (Matt vs. Jeff at WM25? I think so too! Lol) That match also filled my head with lots of ideas for this fic ;) And there was me thinking ti'd be Christian who turned out to be doing all those things to Jeff…guess I was wrong. WHERE IS CHRISTIAN!? RAW this Monday was great, but does anyone know where Mickie James has disappeared off to on RAW? My opinion? She should be getting more ring time than Kelly. Anyway, now that I've got that out of my system, onto the shout outs :)**

**I want to say a huge, MASSIVO Thankyou to: vjsimpact, RKO.I.F., Jeff Hardy is Rad, mcena99, ChainGangShorty54, Livin on the EDGE, JohnCenaFan, dreamin'BIG, I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, KissingRan102, CraftyTink529 **_**and**_** iNdy MiLk for their AMAZING reviews…seriously guys I cannot thank you all enough! :)**

**Vjsimpact- Thank you so much! :) haha, yeah I loed the Randy bits too, you can expect more drunken moments from Randy through this fic. I know! Victoria retiring was…devastating, she was one of my faves too and she deserved one more title run as either champion, and like you said, not to be used a jobber to the Bella Twins or Maria! If the pyro/Jeff incident annoyed you, I cant imagine how you feel about the title being taken off of him at the Rumble. I was gutted about that. He deserved a LONG title run, at least until WM25. **

**RKO.I.F.- :) Thank you so much! Yep, new story is in the early stages…although…I'm hoping to get the first chapter up within a month, we'll see if that ACTUALLY happens though lol Thanks once again! :)**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- lol Thanks! :D I'm truly gutted about Jeff losing the title, I don't know about you…but it was a nice change to have the title on him rather than Triple H or Edge. Hehe drama will continue for both Matt/Mia/Jeff and Ash/John/Mickie :) lol Glad you love the name, Ashface :) **

**Mcena99- Thank you so much! :) Ahh…all in due time…Mickie will continue on her conniving ways…but she's getting a new partner in crime soon :) clue? It's not Cody Rhodes.**

**Livin on the EDGE- Thank you :) Glad you liked it. Yep, Matt is in some **_**serious**_** trouble…Jeff won't give up Mia without a fight :) Thank you, there'll be plenty more drama coming up with Matt, Mia and Jeff. **

**JohnCenaFan- Thanks :) haha I know dude, Matt shouldn't have feelings for his BROTHERS girlfriend, I can guarantee you all a psychical confrontation between the two brothers in this too :) haha glad you think Ash and John are cute together :)**

**Dreamin'BIG- Thank you so much! :) I know! And this weekend they take the freaking belt off him! (sigh) I hope it's gonna be Jeff vs. Edge at WM25…although put in Christian and make it a triple threat :) I wish they'd induct Trish and Lita as well as Stone Cold…Thank you again :)**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy- yep, I am truly gutted Victoria is gone. I saw that too! They edited out her entire retirement speech on SD. They should have shown the whole match, including her entrance and speech and not cut it short. I can take a bet and say you're even more pissed about Jeff losing the belt? **

**KissingRan102- :D Thank you so much! Glad you love Ashley and John, well Mickie's gonna be stirring up some more trouble soon :) Thanks again!**

**CraftTink529- haha you are indeed correct about the two Diva's, Ash and Mickie :) and strangely enough, your other guess is strongly linked to what's going to happen in the upcoming chapters, leading up to no Mercy :) Thank you so much :) I know, I think we would all pay money for John to rip our clothes off lol Saw that you've put TOO on a temp hiatus…I am gutted but, hey, take your time and don't rush the great chapters that you're writing :) **

**iNdy MiLk- lol Matt's gonna be getting closer to Mia in the upcoming chaps…and Maria is also going to have a sit down talk with Mia about it :) haha, that was one of my favorite bits too with Randy, Mia and John :) Thank you once again! **

_**UP NEXT: aftermath of the brawl between Ashley and Mickie. Randy and Ashley talk in the trainers room, only to b interrupted by the arrival of Mickie and John. The Women's Championship match on RAW, will Ash retain the title to defend it against Candice at No Mercy or will psycho Mickie reign her 5**__**th**__** title run and go on to face Candice at No Mercy? PLEASE REVIEW!! **_


	74. War Wounds

_**NO POV  
**_"You alright?" Randy mumbled in Ashley's ear, still holding her back tightly. Before them stood John holding back Mickie, with his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands lingering near Mickie's.

Ashley swallowed hard, her gaze never leaving the two people stood in front of them. "I'm fine." She shrugged him off her and then walked past John and Mickie, bushing past John, with Randy following her to the trainer's room.

John was left speechless as he released Mickie and brushed his hair with a hand before turning to look down at Mickie who was clutching her eye. "You need to get that checked out by the trainers."

* * *

The blond Diva sighed as she sat on the table, her legs dangling of the edge while the trainer looked at her lip. "You can go now." She turned to where Randy was sat on the chair not far away from her.

"No, I'm staying." He responded stubbornly.

She took a deep breath, their eyes meeting. "Thank you."

"For?" He smirked, knowing full and well what she meant.

"Stopping me from killing her. And wipe that damn smirk off your face." Ashley smiled.

The Legend Killer broke his cold exterior front he put on for everyone else and laughed. "So does this mean you're gonna start talking to me again?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have come down so hard on you. It's your decision to smoke…not mine." She paused. "I miss my Randy." She shrugged.

"I missed you too Ashes." He reached across, taking her hand and squeezing it. "So what are you gonna do about jackass back there?"

"I'd rather not think about it. Mickie just-"

"Can you try not to talk right now? I'm trying to repair your bleeding lip." The trainer said as he held a pad to my lip to stop the bleeding.

Randy chuckled, releasing his hand from hers. "He has a point."

"Fine." Ashley gave in, her shoulders sinking slightly.

A knock at the door silenced them all. "Yeah?" The trainer shouted and the door opened.

All three heads turned to see Mickie enter with John behind her. Ashley scoffed, shaking her head.

"Just wait on the other table and I'll be over once I'm finished with Ashley." The trainer said. Mickie walked through the doorway and jumped up onto the table with a sly smirk on her face while John walked over to Ashley.

"You alright, babe?" He took her hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezed it.

"I'm fine." She responded. The blond Diva winced and inhaled sharply as the trainer put some antiseptic on her lip, simultaneously squeezing John's hand.

The door to the trainer's room was pushed open to reveal a stagehand. "Adamle wants to see you, Cena and Randy your announcement had been moved up because the women's match was pushed back. The main event is still Jericho vs. Batista."

"So I'm next?" Randy asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, you're on in five minutes." The stagehand confirmed before walking off. Randy offered a nod and a small smile in the direction of Ashley before following the stagehand out the door. John kissed The Women's Champion on her temple before leaving.

"Alright, I'll be back in a short while with ice for your eye, Mickie. And Ashley, you're free to go." He said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks." She smiled, watching him leave the room. Ashley got down from the edge of the table, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before turning around, walking in the direction of the door.

She passed Mickie, her eyes fixated on the door before her. "You know I'm right." Mickie said.

Ashley's jaw clenched, hearing the brunette's words. She paused, her back to Mickie, inches away from the door. "I'll see you in the ring." Ashley said simply, not turning around to read Mickie's expression, instead she continued through the door and walked off towards the Women's Locker Room to prepare for her Championship Match next.

* * *

The purple bruising around her brown eyes shone through her layers of make-up as she strutted down the hallway in the arena. It wasn't long now until her match with Ashley, which would determine who would face Candice Michelle at No Mercy. _It **will** be me. It __**will**__ be me._ Mickie kept repeating herself in her head. Kelly told her she was going crazy. Again.

Mickie refused to believe the obvious. She was trying to break up a perfectly happy couple. Mickie tried to coax Kelly into buying her plan, just like Cody did. Kelly instantly denied and said "no", but someone else had appeared in time to help Mickie at last minute.

The certain fellow brunette was close to Mickie. She was ditzy at times, had been a trusty tag team partner for nearly two years… and was also close to Ashley. Her brown eyes lit up with anticipation as she spotted the Diva at the end of the corridor talking to Kelly.

"Hey, Kells." She greeted them as she skipped over with a bright smile. "Can I talk to her alone for a second?" She gestured to the brunette stood beside Kelly. The new RAW Diva's eyes narrowed at Mickie as she already could sense something was going on, and Kelly wanted to know more.

"Uh…yeah. Sure." She responded before hesitantly walking down the corridor, talking one quick glance back at them over her shoulder.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Micks?" She asked before looking more closely at her eye. "Damn, Ashley's got a good right hook."

Mickie narrowed her eyes at the brunette before shrugging it off. "Yeah, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Ashley. She came up to me, saying that she shouldn't be competing to go against you, you should be competing to go against her…" Mickie paused, looking up at the Playboy cover girl to see if she was buying any of this. She was. Her mouth was opened slightly, her eyes filled with shock over why her friend would say this.

"I thought something was up with her."

"Yeah. And then I heard from Cody that…she's been saying things around the guy's locker room about you."

"Saying what?" The Diva suddenly became defensive and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is she saying about me?"

"That you're easy…" their brown eyes locked, Mickie psychotic ones with her friends soft, hurt ones. "And that you'd do it with anyone to just get ahead in the business."

"What?!"

"Which is completely wrong, I mean look at Ashley, she gets the attention of Cena and then suddenly she gets a title shot against _me_! She's the one that's using John to get ahead in the business. Look at her now; they're both at the top, both champs. She doesn't deserve it."

The Diva soaked in the information that was being thrown at her. "I can't believe it." She sighed, shaking her head.

"I know. That bitch has got some nerve to insult you like the way she did."

"So is that why you two had that fight tonight on RAW?"

"Y-yeah." Mickie stuttered, clearly unsure of her answer. "I'm really sorry about this, Candice. Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

The Candi-coated Diva shook her head, a thankful smile appearing on her lips. "No, you did the right thing. I'm glad you told me. Now, c'mon let's go talk strategy, get that title of that whore." Candice hooked her arm with Mickie's and began to walk with her. "I'd rather fight you for that title than her now."

"I couldn't have said it better." Mickie smirked, _Nicely done, Mickie._ She praised herself.

* * *

_Cole: Well, ladies and gentlemen, last month at SummerSlam, Mickie James lost her WWE Women's Championship in the first ever Winner Takes All match. Tonight, she gets her chance to regain her gold. Mickie vs. Ashley Fox for the Women's title, next._

Ashley's head turned away from the monitor she was watching as she heard the familiar laugh that belonged to Candice Michelle. The Women's Champ jaw clenched when she saw Mickie's arm hooked into Candice's. "Hey, Candy." The Women's Champ smiled, partially ignoring Mickie.

"Ashley." The Playboy cover girl sent a nod in Ashley's direction before they walked past Ashley and approached the curtain nearby. Ashley furrowed her brows as she heard them giggle before RAW came back on the air.

Candice's theme was sent pumping into the arena and the returning Diva stepped through the curtain and onto the stage in skinny black jeans tucked into black knee high boots and tight pink corset.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Candice Michelle!"

_Cole: King, Candice has invested interest in this upcoming match up, as she will face the winner of our Women's Championship match, either Mickie or Ashley, next month at No Mercy. _

_King: Oh lovely! You know whenever I see someone as beautiful as Candice, I just wanna keep her to myself! _

_Cole: Candice with a great return last night at Unforgiven, where she defended Mickie James against the attack of Beth and Ashley. _

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

_Cole: Mickie's James' 4__th__ title reign cam to an end in that Winner Takes All matchup, where Kofi Kingston also lost his Intercontinental Championship to Randy Orton._

_King: *laughs* and then Orton lost the title to Santino Marella the next week!_

The challenger, Mickie James, jumped about in the ring, waiting for the Champion while Candice Michelle sat in a chair in front of the announcers desk, looking on at the match. The opening guitar riffs from Papa Roach – I'm Not Listening entered the arena, signaling the arrival of Women's Champion, Ashley.

Ashley walked down the ramp slowly with the title belt securely draped over her shoulder, soaking in the boo's and jeers with a confident smirk. "And from Tampa, Florida, She is the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox!"

_Cole: A confident look on Ashley Fox's face. Earlier tonight these two women were involved in a brawl backstage, and during that brawl, King, Ashley's lip was busted up, which is very noticeable now as is Mickie's injured eye._

While the replay of the backstage brawl was shown on the TitanTron, Ashley entered the ring via the second rope and walk towards the ropes where she stood proudly and raised her title belt above her head with both hands.

_King: Ashley is also featured on the cover of the latest edition of WWE Magazine with SmackDown Diva, Natalya. Features separate interview with both Diva's as well as a pictorial with them both. _

_Cole: Ashley talks candidly about her first Women's title reign, Women's Locker Room stories, Vince McMahon and she also gives her opinion on the __**entire**__ RAW roster, King._

_King: Do you see those pictures, Cole! _

_Cole: It will be hitting newsstands tomorrow._

The Diva's shared a serious look whilst the Title Belt was raised above the ref's head and the bell was rung.

_Cole: So it's all about the Women's Championship here tonight, Candice Michelle will face the winner, next month at No Mercy._

The two Diva's circled each other while Candice Michelle looked on with pursed lips. After a simple lock up between them, Ashley took control and lifted Mickie up into a fireman's carry and dropped her throat first across the tope rope. Mickie coughed, rolling out of the ring, the ref started to count and Ashley slided out of the ring, kicking Mickie James once in the midsection, knocking her down to her knees.

The Women's Champ grabbed the back of Mickie's head and her arm before throwing her face first into the ring post. The brunette fell to the ground, as a pleased smile appeared on Ashley's face. She lifted Mickie up and then pushed her back inside the ring before covering her for a 2 count.

The blond Women's champ got to her feet and pulled Mickie's arm up, into an armbar. Mickie reversed it and kicked Ashley once in the sternum before releasing the arm bar, running back and springing herself off the ropes and into a low dropkick, hitting Ashley in the face. Mickie raised two fingers to the air and shouted, "Come on!" which the crowd roared in approval. The challenger climbed up to the top rope, just as Ashley was getting to her feet. Ashley stopped Mickie before she could jump onto her in a Thesz Press and punched her in her bruised eye.

Mickie dropped down into a seating position on top of the ring post. Ashley grabbed her arm roughly before pulling Mickie, by her arm, off the ring post and onto the mat. Mickie writhed in pain as her back made contact with the unforgiving canvas.

_Cole: And just like that, Ashley turning the tables, yet again. There's such a great rivalry between these two._

Candice raised her eyes to watch more intently, her brown eyes serious as they made contact with Ashley's vacant green eyes. Ashley grabbed a fistful of Mickie's hair and threw her shoulder first into the ring post. Mickie dropped onto the ring apron, holding onto the ropes tightly.

Mickie got to her feet, and threw the first punch, hitting Ashley in the jaw, almost making contact with her previously busted open lip. Mickie threw another set of punches at Ashley before climbing up the ring post and wrapping her legs around The Women's Champ's neck, with her hands firmly gripping the ropes, pre-huracanrana.

Before Mickie could propel herself downwards into a huracanrana, Ashley turned around, holding Mickie's legs and yanked her off the ropes and slammed her down to meet the canvas once again. Mickie's head snapped against the mat as an idea sprung to Ashley's mind.

Ashley stood at the feet of Mickie and grabbed her legs, lifting them up and wrapping them around each other. The Women's Champ pulled Mickie's joined legs over her own, putting Mickie into a Sharpshooter type of submission hold, called a cloverleaf. Mickie let out a scream of pain as Ashley continued to squat and lean back while compressing Mickie's legs, flexing her spine and stretching her abdomen. She slammed a fist to the canvas in agony as Ashley continued to put the pressure on the submission hold.

Mickie inched herself closer to the bottom rope and reached out once more to grab the ropes. Before she could grip them, Ashley released the hold slightly and pulled Mickie back into the centre of the ring. Seconds later, Mickie couldn't take the pain any longer and slammed her hands to the canvas. The ref called for the bell while Ashley continued to keep the hold locked in for a couple more moments.

"Here is your winner by submission, and still the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox!" Lillian announced as Ashley stood back up, raking a hand through her disheveled blond locks. She took the belt from the ref and he raised her hand up in victory while Candice got to her feet.

_King: It looks like Candice will now be facing Ashley at No Mercy. And look at those looks between the two. _

Candice turned her head slightly towards Ashley, a small chuckle escaping her lips. Ashley raised her championship belt up in the air, as she stood in the ring on the side nearest Candice by the announcers' desk. A stern look formed on the current Women's Champion's face before she walked back and rolled out the ring, walking backwards up the ramp with _her_ championship belt draped over her shoulder.

* * *

"Where'd you get that one?" Mia asked she pointed to a small scar on the inside of Jeff's hand near his thumb. The Diva lay curled up in Jeff's arms under the duvet in short shorts and a strappy top while Jeff leaned back against the bed head in boxers.

"Uhh…think that one I got when I was like 10 years old. Me and Matt were fooling around in the basement, wrestling." Jeff smiled.

Mia chewed on the inside of her lip. "You've got loads of scars, I haven't got any."

"That's a good thing." Jeff reminded her, touching her nose with his finger, a smile pulling his lips upwards.

"Yeah, but I want some war wounds."

A chuckle escaped Jeff's lips, "War wounds? Hardly. You've probably got a scar from a papercut or something, babe?" a smirk played on is lips.

"Shut up." She said, slapping him playfully on the chest while breaking into a sort laugh. She sighed before relaxing again in his arms, hearing the relaxing rhythm of Jeff's heartbeat and allowed herself to drop off into a deep sleep after feeling Jeff plant a kiss on the crown of her head.

Minutes past and Jeff couldn't seem to fall asleep as easily as Mia had. His mind still on his brother and how he had been acting strange for the past few days. Jeff had seen him with Mia or when he wasn't with her he'd be watching her. The Enigma couldn't help but get the feeling that Matt's saw Mia as more than a _just a friend_.

* * *

"No, Baby, I would never do that." John ensured his girlfriend with an amused smirk as they lay together in bed.

She scrunched up her face, her lips pushed together, "Why not?" she whined.

"I just couldn't. I could never FU you. I hated doing it to Lita, let alone you." He explained.

"Dude, it takes 5 seconds, come on."

"And a whole lotta pain." He chuckled.

"What if it was scripted and there was no way of getting out of it?"

"No."

"Steph and Vince were forcing you?"

"No." He denied again.

"What if I was in a match against you?"

"That's never gonna happen though."

"It could, I'm heel, you're a babyface. You never know." She sing-song-ed the last sentence.

"I wouldn't mind being tag partners with you though-"

"Never gonna happen." She mocked him with a smile pulling her lips upwards. "Would be cool though."

"Yeah, it would." He mused, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. He paused, looking at her hand more closely. "Babe, how'd you do this?" He asked and Ashley lifted her head up from where it was rested in the crook of his neck.

"Do what?"

"This. The scar on the top of your hand." He pointed to the visible scar on the top of her hand near her middle finger.

"Oh, I cut it on a broken glass about a year ago. It went pretty deep."

"That why it's so big?"

"No, it's that big because I refused to have stitches." She smiled, remembering the day it had happened. Mia had broken a glass in a friend's house while Mia and Ashley were alone in the kitchen. Without telling their friend, Ashley wrapped it up in newspaper, in the process cutting her hand.

John chuckled, shaking his head, before pulling her hand up to his lips and pressing them against the scar.

"_Earlier tonight, The New England Patriots…"_ John listened in as ESPN played in the background, broadcasting the football game highlights form the game that was on earlier tonight.

Her small hands traced in circles across his bare torso as he lay in boxers with his arm wrapped around her shoulder while Ashley lay beside him in black shorts and a pink racerback tank top. She raised her head up slightly when she felt something bumpy on his chest, "Never noticed _your_ scar up close." She mused, looking up at John.

"Torn pec scar?"

"Yeah. It's kinda gross." She chuckled, earning a light slap on the arm from John who allowed a small smile to appear on his lips.

"It's a scar. You have them."

"Yeah, but mine aren't all long and... bumpy." She said, tracing a finger across the scar on his right pec.

"Shut it, you." He joked with a hearty chuckle. Ashley glanced up, moving up to sit up slightly so she was closer to him.

"I'm only joking, baby." She smiled before pressing her lips against his softly, which he gladly accepted, trying his best to be careful of her newly sealed up lip.

"Apology accepted." He said, pecking her gently on the lips once more before she relaxed in his arms once again, a content smile etched onto her face as she continued to trace patterns on his chest.

As ESPN SportsCenter went to another commercial break 10 minutes later, John noticed the room had gone silent. The tracing on his chest had stopped and all that remained was her quiet breathing. Glancing down at her hourglass figure beneath the sheets, he wondered however did he end up so lucky to have her in his life. With his free arm, he reached over and brushed his fingers across her jaw line and up her soft cheek before his eyes landed on her lip, the red slit running down the side of the bottom half of her lip, now healed, but a couple of hours ago, blood was dripping from it. _Maybe I need to talk to Mickie about this...Otherwise, this is gonna get out of hand._ He thought as his mind voluntarily raced back to the night of Unforgiven and the advice Mia and a druken Randy had given him…

"_**Guys, I won't hurt Ash." John defended himself, from where the three wrestlers sat in a bar just mere hours after Unforgiven.**_

"_**Dude, you just completely jinxed your whole relationship with Ash now." Randy mumbled and received a glare from John.**_

"_**John, can you please just …" The SmackDown Diva took a deep breath before reconstructing her sentence. "I've seen the way you and Mickie are first hand many times before, and in my honest opinion, you're both way too friendly. Knowing your history with each other…even on a few occasions you two have locked lips… I mean, seriously can you not see the way Mickie is acting towards you?"**_

John brushed a hand across the top of his head. He knew Mickie saw him as a close friend, as he considered her a friend. _There's nothing wrong at all about the way Mickie's acting towards me!_ He thought. _Mickie's a friend._ He tried to reason with himself. He knew that Mia and Randy were trying to protect Ashley. He knew that Mia didn't want to Ashley wind up hurt again, but John wouldn't do that. _Would I?_ _I'm not gonna go out and screw a random chick, because I would come home to Ashley...and she's better than any other ring rat._ But those thoughts still wouldn't stop the constant nagging thoughts coming form inside of him, in the form of more flashbacks.

"_**So you're saying you want me to end things with Ash?!" He said, stunned at what they were saying to him.**_

"_**No." Mia objected instantly. "Just be careful when you're around Mickie is all. We used to be friends but then I saw how she was with Ashley and we just kind of… stopped talking."**_

"_**I understand that. And I am being careful. I'm not gonna fuck up what I have with Ash because of Mickie!" he exclaimed. "I love her. Always will. Believe me."**_

_**Mia looked at him, studying his serious features. "I think I speak for Randy when I say, we trust you, we just don't trust Mickie." **_

_I am careful around Mickie!_ He knew that Mia didn't trust Mickie, but John did. He considered her a friend. Just like he did any of the other Diva's. _I'm good friends with Candice but you don't see them getting all paranoid about Candice._ He thought, arguing with himself. _But Candice is not Mickie._ A different voice inside of him said.

Moments later, John couldn't take it any longer. The thoughts kept bombarding his head, to the point where he couldn't even hear ESPN, which was still playing in the background. Seconds later, John turned the TV off but the voices were still there.

He slid his arm out from under Ashley's head, carefully getting up from the bed, slipping on a hoodie, sweatpants and a pair of Reebok's before leaning down slowly and pressing a kiss against Ashley's forehead. "I'll be back soon, baby girl." he whispered. After padding across the hotel room, and a click of conformation from the opening and closing of their hotel room door, John Cena was gone.

**A/N: So I left you guys on a slight cliff hanger there :) You'll find out what happens in the next chapter, WHICH will hopefully be up ASAP! :) Hmm…both Jeff and John seem to be deep in thought about their relationships…we'll see how that goes! So I really want to apologize about the lack of updates, but my internet has been down since Sunday! Anyone who knows me knows how I distraught I was about it! I do not actually know I have lasted, but still, it has given me time to write up the half of the next chapter :) **

**Right, today, this afternoon, I got caught up on the wrestling gossip…and there's a rumor going around that I frigging hope is true! It'd be the right move to make…that rumor being of Natalya's possible move to RAW! Now, I'm a big Natalya and I've been pissed at how they're booking her…e.g. not at all. Okay there was that match on SD not long ago with McCool against the Twins (I think it was the Twins…) but before that, she had been barely seen on SD! Moving her to RAW, in my opinion, would open oh so many doors for her. For example, there's the prestigious Women's Title she could go for, and possibly give Melina a run for her money, Melina vs. Natalya anyone? :) And there's also the possibility of joining the Legacy and becoming the First Lady of The Legacy, eh? How about that?! :D Guess we'll find out eventually if it's true or not…**

**Tonight brought back some bittersweet memories for me when I watched the 2006 Unforgiven PPV on DVD, and it showed me how much I actually DO miss those old days in wrestling…DX vs. McMahons feud = completely hysterical with all the stuff DX pulled on them, Edge vs. Cena feud = intense and also had great chemistry and matches together, Trish vs. Lita fued = What can I say? One of the all time great feuds in the history of WWE with two of, if not **_**THE**_** BEST, Women's Wrestlers to ever step foot in a ring. The PPV also had me laughing at the Spirit Squad Days, "Kenny! Johnny! Mitch! Nicky! Mikey! And we are…The Spirit Squad!" haha :) I recommend this particular PPV to **_**everyone**_** If you haven't seen it in it's entirey, you need to! So after that blast from the past, onto the shout outs to my AMAZING readers!! :)**

****

**Okay, so a HUGE THANK YOU goes out to: mcena99, I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, Livin on the EDGE, vjsimpact, Swantongirly, Jeff Hardy is Rad, CraftyTink529, JohnCenaFan, ChainGangShorty54, RKO.I.F _and_ dreamin'BIG**** for your AMAZING reviews…you all are the best readers, so thank you for sticking with me throughout this fic so far :)**

**Mcena99- hehe more drama to come :) Thank you so much! **

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy- It was pretty predictable that they'd take the title off of Hardy at RR, but it doesn't look likely that he'll get it back soon…because of his fued with Matt. Already got the new issue of the magazine, picked it up a couple of days ago :) Meh, he looked good on the cover to me ;)**

**Livin on the EDGE- Aww, thank you so much! Glad that this is one for your favorites! :D Thanks! **

**Vjsimpact- seriously! You and me both! I was hoping it'd be Christian as well!! You don't want him back? I can't wait til he comes back…although I don't think it'll be as heel at this rate…since you can't have someone returning (like Christian) he's bound to be a fan favorite when he returns, I mean look at Tomko, he returned in a Dark Match and the crowd LOVED him and cheered for him…it might be the same for Christian :) lol I want that corset too, all my designs :) Thank you so much! :)**

**Swantongirly- :D Thank you so much!! Yeah, people seem to really love the love triangle between Matt/Mia/Jeff :) I know I heard about Matt moving to SD!! Nah, too early for Batista to be returning at RR, apparently he's expected to be back at the earliest of SummerSlam…so still a while to go. HAHA I FREAKING LOVE SANTINO! :) 1 second at the Royal Rumble, I think THAT was one of the best moments! Thank you again :)**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- Thank you !! :D Matt MIGHT tell her…you never know :) eugh no Christian…man was I pissed about that…I was waiting him to come out during the Hardy-Edge match or the Royal Rumble match….but not such luck. Oh that's definitely gonna happen at Mania now, Hardy vs. Hardy, pretty much garunteed due to the way things are going…although that means neither of them will be in the Money in the Bank match :( Yeah, I know, that's the screwed up thing about Hardy vs. Hardy, is that they'll basically be saying one is better than the other like you said….maybe it'll end in DQ…with outside interference from Christian! (Yes, I'm pretty much desperate at this point for him to return!) Thank you again! :)**

**CraftyTink529- :D Thank you so much hon :) And Ash did win, just like you hoped! About John, we'll see with the way things are going ;) means more drama…! Haha once you wrote that Randy should punch Mickie your review, you have no idea how much of an urge I had to write that in lol **

**JohnCenaFan- Well you'll just have to wait and see if Matt tells Mia, dude :) At this point, he needs to just see if there worth risking Mia's and his friendship, because Jeff aint gonna be pleased when he finds out about this, dude!**

**ChainGangShorty54- :D Thank you so much!! **

**RKO.I.F- haha Thank you so freaking much! :) DEFINITELY!! Hardy vs. Hardy at Mania and Cena vs. Orton at Mania…both would be INCREDIBLE!! Lol those were the bits I loved best about the week before's RAW, the bits with Orton, Legacy and Shane…I now seriously can't wait for No Way Out (one of my favorite PPV's of the year!) Should be awesome. This weeks RAW was better, good to see a change of aggression for Cena, The Shane-Orton with Legacy feud is getting interesting, but I missed the mixed tag team match this week with Mickie, been a hell of a while since she's been on our screens in a proper match! **

**Dreamin'BIG- I'm with you 100 percent (stratusfaction…couldn't help it, sorry! lol) They should induct Trish and Lita into the Hall Of Fame, in Canada or not for Trish. Those two deserve to be in the HOF! Hehe yep Mickie is a b*tch in this story…Thank you! :)**

_**UP NEXT: John gets advice from a fellow wrestler (START GUESSING NOW), Mia, Ashley and Maria meet up in the morning for breakfast and discuss the main issues: Matt Hardy and Mickie James. Later on, at the airport, John and Ashley have a serious talk before they arrive home in Florida. PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

* * *


	75. Wanting More

_**NO POV**_  
John's footsteps carried him down each adjoining corridor in the hotel while his mind continued to question his relationship with Ashley. He loved her. He knew that. The whole freaking roster knew that. But he was beginning to think that Ashley didn't.

The Chain Gang Soldier sighed as he ran a hand across his scalp and then slipped it back into his sweatpants pockets.

"Yeah, I'm on the first flight back tomorrow morning." He heard the familiar voice from around the corner. "I know, baby. I love you too." As he rounded the corner, he saw the figure that matched the voice. The wrestler leaning his back against the wall, his phone pressed up against his ear with a content, sincere smile on his face.

The Heartbreak Kid pressed the red button on his cell phone, before leaning his head back against the wall and sighing. His head turned towards the sound of footsteps and spotted John Cena with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey, Cena." Shawn Michaels greeted John with a friendly smile, extending his hand.

John offered a smile back, taking his hand and meeting him in one of those guy hugs, only guys can manage to pull off. "Hey, man."

"How come you're up late?" Shawn nodded to John and he just took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Couldn't get to sleep."

"Ashley keeping you up?" he winked, a hearty chuckle escaping his lips.

John released a short laugh, running a hand across his jawline while a smile appeared on his lips. "No…I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Anything you wanna talk about, kid?"

John sighed, shaking his head before shrugging his shoulders and answering, "Ashley."

"You thinking about getting serious with her or something?"

"No. Well, maybe someday but…" John paused. "Orton and Mia think I'm gonna hurt her."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because they think that mine and Mickie's friendship is threatening mine and Ashley's relationship. Which is completely ridiculous because…I love Ash."

"So why do they think you're gonna hurt her?"

"…because sometimes Mickie gets a little **too** friendly with me. Ashley gets jealous. I defend my view on it and we fight."

"I hate to be the one to say it, John, but you and Ashley have been dating for what? Nearly 3 months?" Shawn said in his hoarse and serious voice, John nodded. "You guys are past the honeymoon faze, this jealousy was bound to occur at some point, kid."

"But it seems as though we're fighting more and more…and I just…" John trailed off, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Look at it this way, Orton and Mia are just trying to protect their friend…and it's clearly obvious that Mickie and Ashley don't get along, but just try to spend more time focusing on Ashley and not on Mickie."

John nodded as Shawn continued to rattle off advice to him. "And if…" The former champ looked across at The Showstopper and understood what he was saying. Everything was finally sinking in.

"So you understand what I'm saying, kid?" Shawn half smiled. "And eventually if you put more trust into Ashley, she'll forget about yours and Mickie's history or push it to one side. One thing I will say is this, man, I've seen the way you are around Ashley and how you have been acting since she arrived on the scene… she's made you a better man. In a very good way." John smiled as Shawn continued, "She needs you. And you need her. So knucklehead, don't mess things up with possibly the best thing that has walked into your life." Shawn rested his hand on John's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze while smiling.

"Thanks, man." John said before the two parted ways. John walked back to his hotel room where his girlfriend was sleeping alone.

* * *

The blond Diva turned in her sleep, her hand slid over the other side of the bed and she felt nothing but emptiness. Her green eyes peeled open to see an empty space from where John was sleeping the last time she was awake. Ashley moved a pile of messy blond hair off her face and looked around the room. John was gone.

The door clicked open and she lifted her head up to see John enter the room. A smile crept onto her face as he smiled across at her while he kicked off his Reebok's, and stripped himself of his black sweatpants. "Where'd you go?"

"To get some guidance." He said before kneeling on the bed, leaning over Ashley. John pulled his hoody up and over his head, leaving him clad in nothing but boxers. He threw the hoody somewhere behind him and leaned down to cup Ashley's face, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

Smiling into the kiss, Ashley rested one hand on his waist while pulling him closer.

John pulled away slightly, smiling a dimple-showing-irresistible smile at her. "I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips down against her forehead.

Ashley let out a girlish giggle, running her hands up and down John's sculpted chest. "What brought this on?"

John shrugged slightly, a smiled etched onto his face. "Just because I realized something tonight." He ran his finger across her jawline and then under her chin, propping it up to allow him further access to her lips.

* * *

Mia and Ashley broke out into another laugh as they sat around the table in the hotel restaurant with Maria who kept on protesting. "No! I do not!"

A smirk appeared on Ashley's face, "You kinda do."

"Yep." Mia agreed. "I've seen the looks between you two. You like him."

"Stop teasing me, guys." The redhead's cheeks blushed a shade of pink.

"And as if on cue she starts to blush." Mia said and they laughed while Maria just leaned her face in her hands, covering her cheeks.

"Ria, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Ashley rested a hand on Maria's arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I mean, If I weren't with Jeffy…I would." Mia nodded to Ashley.

"Who _wouldn't_ you do though, M." Ashley joked with a chuckle.

"Hey! You know you would too, Ash, so don't lie."

"But…he's one of my best friends…it'd be awkward." Ashley squirmed, getting uncomfortable by the question.

"So you're telling me -- if you had the chance and you weren't with meathead -- you wouldn't sleep with Orton?"

"…No?" Ashley answered, clearly unsure of her own answer. "Anyway, we're not talking about me and Randy. We're talking about _Maria_ and Randy." Ashley sent a wink in the direction of Maria who groaned.

"No, we're not!" She protested before continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Fine. Deny you're true feelings for Randy but --"

Ashley interrupted Mia, "I'll talk to him later for ya, Ria." She said as a smile curved up her lips.

Mia controlled her laughter enough to reply, "I was just about to say the same thing, dude." The two best friends high fived each other before they turned to look at Maria, who just glared at them.

"Sorry." Ashley took a bite of her French toast, dipping her head downwards.

"So…" Mia started, shifting the conversation topic. "What'd you guys get up to last night?"

"Candy and I were watching a movie…girls night in."

"Gee, thanks for the invite, Ria." Ashley said sarcastically with a smile.

"Ash, please, you were _busy_ anyway…I think everyone heard what you and John were doing!"

"Yeah, really at 3am!?" Mia exclaimed.

Ashley mouth fell open, ready to fire back a comment but nothing came out and she blushed a deep shade of red. "Hey! Leave us alone! We're human, we have needs."

"So do we, but our needs include getting more sleep." Mia smiled and Maria leaned back in her chair and let a small chuckle pass through her lips.

"It wasn't even my decision to anyway--"

"But I doubt you put up a fight though." Maria raised her eyebrows at Ashley.

"Why would I want to?" Ashley answered with a pleased smile while the SmackDown Divas shook their heads, laughing quietly.

The table went silent as the girls ate and read their magazines. Maria looked up from her copy of Cosmo and glanced around the restaurant as if she were looking for something …or someone. The SmackDown redhead sighed and leaned back, once again, in her chair. "I need sex."

Ashley and Mia looked up from their magazines and their eyes met with a knowing smirk on their lips. Ashley sent a nod towards Mia, giving her the honor of saying what they were both thinking.

"Just ask Randy, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige."

The redhead at the table scoffed once before shaking her head with a smile, knowing this was a battle she wouldn't win.

Ashley controlled her laughter, "We're sorry, Ria, you're just too easy to tease."

"Something I'm sure _Randy_ would just **love** to take advantage of." Mia said, biting her bottom lip to stop the rest of the comments she had from coming out.

Ashley swatted Mia's arm, holding in her laughter. "Dude." She warned Mia.

Mia sucked in her lips and exhaled deeply, leaning her elbows on the table and looking at her closest friend on SmackDown. "Okay, I'll stop…we'll talk about this at the arena tonight or something."

"Hey!" Ashley wailed. "That means I won't be involved."

"I'll call you tonight with an update or something." Mia said, picking up her coffee and taking a sip while Ashley shrugged with a smile.

Mia's phone vibrated against the wooden table. The brunette glanced down at the phone and then quickly silenced it. The redhead and the blond stole a glance towards each other as they both furrowed their brows and then the Women's Champion spoke up.

"Who was that?"

"Matt."

"And why didn't you answer?"

"Cos I'm with my girls. I do not interrupt girl time." She smiled.

"Mia…is something going on with you on Matt?" Maria asked and two sets of eyes looked at her.

Mia scrunched up her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"It's just last night, when we were all watching RAW, Matt arrived and when he hugged you…he sniffed your hair." Maria explained.

Mia chuckled lightly, "Come on! Be serious. Matt's a close friend of mine. You're just imagining things."

Ashley sat there silently, listening to her two friends battle each other for being right. The Women's Champ had all the correct information, however she didn't say anything in that moment. She had made a promise to Matt. It was killing her to know that she was the only one with the information; she had no one to talk to about it. Even though it was eating her up inside.

The blond also knew Jeff's side of things. Jeff was skeptical of his brother's feelings toward his girlfriend, and Matt was keeping his feelings hidden to everyone except Ashley, who had confided in not long ago. She was the only person at the table who knew 2 thirds of the story, the other third, she had yet to get out of Mia.

Ashley took another bite of her French toast, and silently chewed it as she watched the two of SmackDown's resident Divas talk about a certain Hardy brother.

"…No, Ria. Matt's not like that." Mia continued to defend the other Hardy brother. "Ashley, you don't think that Matt has feelings for me, do you?" The two Divas turned to Ashley and she looked up, squirming in her seat.

"I umm… I'm not sure."

"And he did not sniff my hair." Mia said, turning back to face Maria.

"Yes, he did!" Maria exclaimed and then broke out into a short laugh. "Okay, I might be wrong, but ... just think about the possibility that Matt may have these bigger feelings for you."

Mia's eyes wondered, avoiding the stare of the redhead sat next to her around the circular table. "I don't know. Matt's a good friend. I don't see why he would have these _feelings_ or whatever. We're just friends."

"I said the same thing once about me and John." Ashley said quietly.

The girls turned to Ashley. "Can we drop this please?" Mia asked, raking a hand through her espresso locks.

"Okay, sorry M…I just want to look out for you. You and Jeffro are perfect together… I just didn't want to see any conflict and a rift form between you two." Maria explained.

"And that could happen if Matt **did** have …certain feelings for you. He want to be more than just friends." Ashley finished, glancing across at Mia who was purely confused.

The brunette sent a small, appreciative smile in the direction of her two closest friends. Sure, Matt and her were good friends. But she didn't see him as anything more. Jeff was her boyfriend, not Matt. _Maybe that's why Jeff's been weird around Matt recently?_ The SmackDown diva pondered as she hit the mute button on Ashley and Maria's conversation.

Mia picked up her mug of coffee and drank it while thinking about Matt. _I'm not in the wrong._ She tried to defend herself. _And Matt is just a friend. Nothing more._ She silently nodded. Mia knew her friends were just trying to protect her, she appreciated that, she really did. But at some point, Mia didn't want to know if Matt did or did not see her as more than a friend. And she certainly didn't want to have these doubts about whether Matt and her were just friends or whether he wanted to be more than a just a friend.

"I just don't know how much more I can take of Mickie's bullshit." Ashley let out a frustrated groan and Mia zoned back into the conversation that was being had between Maria and her best friend. Maria chewed the inside of her lip, Mickie was one of her closest friends but so was Ashley and the fashion Diva didn't know why Mickie would want to break up a happy couple like John and Ash.

"Have you tried talking to her about it? Confronting her about it?" Maria asked, not trying to take sides.

The Women's Champ nodded. "Yeah, but we just end up firing comments back at each other then it'll either turn into a psychical confrontation or one of us walking away **to stop** a psychical confrontation. And it doesn't help that John seems oblivious to what she's doing."

"She does seem very… friendly with John often." Mia said, unsure of whether she should have said it.

"I know." Ashley sighed. "And I don't want to talk to him about it cos when ever we do, he just ends up defending her, saying they're 'just friends' and we fight." Ashley raised her green eyes to see Maria with a confused expression. "You alright, Ria?"

The redhead looked at Ashley, with an apologetic expression. "Mickie's one of my closest friends, so are you…I just don't wanna be taking sides…"

"I know, Ria, I'm not asking you too." Ashley shook her head with a small smile.

"**But**…I have seen a different side to Micks in the recent weeks when I've been around her." Maria said. "She just seems like…" Maria scrunched her mouth, trying to find the right words. "…like she returned to her former psycho roots…sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…she… umm… I over heard her when she was talking to someone on the phone and she kept on saying something about getting 'him' and a 'plan'." Maria explained. "I didn't think anything of it for a while because I just thought she was joking or whatever…but now … I don't know."

Ashley put her elbows on the circular wooden table before putting her face in her hands and raking her hair backwards, off her face. "I don't know why I'm so worried about John around Mickie, because I know he wouldn't do anything. But I just… I wish Mickie was on SmackDown… and you two were with me on Raw." Ashley smiled across at her two fellow WWE Divas.

"Yeah, I second that." Mia said with a small laugh. "I miss you and being on Raw."

"Yep, I … third that." Maria giggled.

An hour passed before Ashley had to get ready to leave for the airport. She said her goodbyes to the girls, she wouldn't see them again for at least 4 days.

The blond Diva wandered out of the restaurant and back to the elevator, not feeling like walking up over 20 sets of stairs to get to her room floor. She hit the up button on the panel and watched it turn green just as she heard someone shout out, "Ashley!"

The Women's Champ turned at her name being called. A smile appeared on her face as she spotted the 12-time Champion. "Hey."

"I was hoping I'd run into you."

"And why would that be, Hunter?"

A light chuckle escaped his lips, "Because Steph asked me to give you this." He handed her a DVD disc inside a plastic case.

Her eyes widened, a look of pure excitement on her face. She took the DVD from Hunter before bringing him in for a tight hug. "Tell Steph, she's the best and I love her." Hunter rested his hands on her back while they both chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell her that." He smiled as Ashley pulled away.

"Thanks." She said as the elevator doors pinged open behind her. "Anyway, I gotta run. I'm leaving for the airport soon. But thanks again, Hunter. Tell Steph, I owe her one for this." She stepped inside of the elevator with a smile on her face as she glanced down at the DVD in her hand.

* * *

"I don't think he'll ever settle down with just one woman." John chuckled with Ashley as they watched the Legend Killer talk to yet another pretty woman at the airport. John rested his hands on her thighs as she stretched her legs across his lap and sat sideways.

"You've got a bigger chance of Jericho becoming President of the US." The blond said with a small laugh. She pulled down her black trucker hat further. Dressed in her signature dark indigo skinny jeans, black uggs and white t-shirt with a grey affliction zip-up hoody, she stayed low-key, trying to draw as little attention to her and John as possible as they sat with each other in the airport boarding area, waiting for to board their planes.

"Very true, babe." He smirked. "But you never know, in two years time, Randy could be married with kids."

"God help us! Mini Orton's running around!?" Ashley joked while John released a hearty chuckle.

"You never know, there could be mini Cena's running around instead." He chuckled and then stopped once he realized what his statement implied.

Ashley cocked her head to the side, getting a close up view of John's expression as a smile slipped onto her face. No panic was written across her face, no confusion, no scared look. She was just surprised he had said that as they've only been dating nearly 3 months.

"I didn't-- I just-- Oh God, I'm such an idiot." He shook his head, brushing a hand across his face.

"It's okay." Ashley tried to reassure him.

"No, it's not. It's too soon. It just slipped out. I shouldn't have said it. God, I'm such a jerk. You probably hate me for saying that now. I'm sorry. I just--"

He was cut off as Ashley lifted his hat up slightly and pressed her lips against his, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

She pulled away, biting down on his lower lips ever so slightly. "I could never hate you." She mumbled on his lips.

A smile spread across his lips as he looked into her green eyes. "I'm sor--"

Ashley put her index finger to his lips, shushing him. "Shut up." She said with a smile.

John simply nodded and Ashley released her finger from his lips before resting her head in the crook of his neck. John's hands rested on her lower back, kissing her cheek softly while mentally apologizing. Yes, he hoped they had a future together. Yes, the thought of mini Cena's running around had crossed his mind even though it scared him shitless. Yes, he thought about marriage. But he didn't think he'd be this stupid to let it slip out to the girl he hoped to have all of those with.

"Stop thinking about it." Ashley muttered into his neck, her hot breath making him quiver. John chuckled, glancing down at her form that was cuddled against him.

Wrestlers were scattered around the departure lounge, waiting for their planes to be called. Mainly everyone who was traveling to the Florida area was sat close by.

Ashley relaxed in John's arms, her legs comfortable as they remained across his lap while her mind continued to race a mile a minute about what John had said only moments ago. She just didn't honestly know how else to react than to say 'it's okay'. Her eyes wondered up towards a group of women passing, all of them glancing to where she was sat with John. Her eyes were low enough for them not to recognize her as her trucker hat covered most of her face but she lifted up her eyes so she could see the looks the group of 20-something women were sending John.

She moved her hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder before casting her eyes back down, after the women left the couple and boarded their plane. "Protective much, baby?" John said, and Ashley could tell he was smirking.

"Shut up." She chuckled, nudging him lightly. The blond Diva's eyes found the familiar figure of Mickie James who sat several feet away with Kelly Kelly and Ashley clenched her jaw. _What the hell is she doing here? She doesn't even live in Florida!_ Her green eyes narrowed at Mickie, who was avoiding her gaze. "Bitch." Ashley muttered under her breath.

"Let it go, babe." John mumbled to her, rubbing her back lightly.

"But why is she here? She doesn't even live in Florida."

"She's going to Kelly's for the days off, since Kelly is moving house. Mickie's helping her."

"How'd you know that?"

"I was talking to Kelly today, she mentioned it."

"Oh." Ashley mumbled, relaxing back in her arms.

"_Flight 34A, leaving for Jacksonville, Florida. Now boarding at gate 22._"

Mickie and Kelly got to their feet, picking up their hand luggage and boarded their plane while John turned to look down at Ashley, who was almost dropping off to sleep. "When's your flight to Miami, Ashes?"

"I'm not flying to Miami," Ashley let out an annoyed sigh. "Steph couldn't get a flight to Miami until tomorrow night because of bad weather that's stopping certain planes from flying to that airport. So… I'm flying to Tampa. I'll have to rent a car and drive or something."

A smile curved John's lips curved upwards. "No, you won't. Stay with me." Ashley lifted her head to look at him. "Stay at mine until our flight to Arkansas on Thursday."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

A sweet smile appeared on her lips before she sat up and pecked him on the lips, "Thank you, Johnny." A giggle escaped her lips as he shook his head, smiling, at the nickname he hated, but only loved when she called him it.

* * *

"Damn boy." Ashley exclaimed as she entered John's house in a small town just outside of Tampa, Florida. "I can never get over how freaking big this place is." Ashley propped her suitcase up next to the tan colored couch. His whole house was huge, but it was mostly taken up with the garage that held over 20 different cars but the inside was just as big.

John released a hearty chuckle, shutting the front door behind them and sitting his luggage next to hers. He walked up behind her as she walked into open plan kitchen. John wrapped his large arms around her smaller waist and lowered his mouth close to her ear. "The bedroom's even better." He said before kissing her earlobe and then her neck softly.

"I'll bet. But I do believe I've already seen that room before." She bit down on her bottom lip, stopping a grin from forming.

"I think you need another tour then." He said before lifting her up onto his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs towards the bedroom.

* * *

Ashley sat up, on top of the sheets on John's bed as she watched the DVD Steph had lent her. Her eyes flickered with excitement as she saw the next match start. Rikishi vs. Cena, on SmackDown, from years ago. John's old theme music hit and he appeared on the SmackDown stage doing his 'word life' sign before walking down the ramp and sliding into the ring where Rikishi stood, waiting to start the match.

Ashley smiled as she sat in one of John's overly-large t-shirts and black panties. "Hey, baby?" she called out.

John appeared in the en suite bathroom door way. "Yeah?" _Oh thank God for white t-shirts._ John thought as he caught sight of her black bra underneath one of his favorite large white t-shirts.

She bit on her lower lip, "Word Life."

His dimples appeared like magic as he let out a soft laugh before shaking his head. "Are you mocking me?"

"Yes." She answered with a giggle as he walked towards her.

He leaned down, brushing his lips with hers and then turned to the big TV screen when he heard a bell ring. "What are you watching?"

"Cena vs. Rikishi. Steph lent me the DVD. She was telling me about it like last week. It's got old matches on it, dating back to …" Ashley glanced at the DVD case. "2001. But most of the matches start from 2003…I think Hunter had something to do with it as well cos nearly half of the matches include either him or DX." They both laughed.

The two turned their attention back towards the TV as they watched the opening moments of the match. Rikishi took control in the early goings of the match-up and a smile crept onto Ashley's face, which John noticed.

"Hold on, you **liked** Rikishi?!"

"Hell yeah!" She said while on screen, John turned the tables and began punching Rikishi and then stomping on him. "See, now why would you want to do that to him?"

"As opposed to him doing that to me? No way, babe." He smirked before leaning down to catch another kiss from her lips, but Ashley turned her face and he caught her cheek. She bit her lip while glancing back at the TV while John took a step back and released a short laugh. "…you're teasing me? …Alright, baby. Two can play that game." Ashley watched as he walked back to the bathroom in just jean shorts.

Fifteen minutes later, the match had changed, it was now: DX vs. Rated RKO. Ashley focused on the match but her eyes averted from the screen when John stepped out of the bathroom after his shower, clad in only boxers. She momentarily bit down her bottom lip before turning back towards the TV, hoping John hadn't seen the lustful look in her eyes.

"Ash?" He said. Ashley slowly turned her head back to John to see him holding out a bottle of moisturizer. She knew he didn't moisturize. He was just doing this as payback. "Can you help me out, babe?" he smirked.

"Uhh…sure." Ashley tried to return to her normal perky self but failed miserably as John sat down on the bed in front of her. She moved back on the bed and sat up while John positioned himself perfectly in between her outstretched bare legs, handing her the bottle of moisturizer.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._ John thought as he felt her small hands rub the cool lotion in circular motions across his broad back, ultimately getting John Junior…happy.

He felt her hands massage the middle of his back, then move up to his shoulders. All the muscles in his back relaxed with her touch, the sound of her releasing a small but soundful sigh every so often brought a smile to his face and the way her fingers felt against his skin…was just getting all **too** much for him.

Ashley smirked, once she saw the tent growing inside John's boxers. The blond's hands traveled down the middle of his back while she felt his hands touch her leg softly. She shook the feeling from her mind and leaned down to press light, teasing kisses up his back. John closed his eyes briefly. _She's good._

Once she reached his shoulders, her lips brushed against his skin once more, working her way up his neck to his ear. She smiled as she whispered in his ear, "I'm better, baby." She moved off the bed and walked in the direction of the bathroom, her butt cheeks peeking out of her black panties underneath one of John's large t-shirts, leaving John Cena speechless and wanting more.

**A/N: So to sum up: John's rethinking his friendship with Mickie after advice from Shawn, Maria is beginning to take a liking to Mr. RKO, Maria's also trying to make Mia see what she thinks is going on with Matt and him wanting to be more than friends. While John lets it slip about thinking about the future and Mini Cena's running around. Juicy enough for you all? ;) And there's 25 more chapters left to conclude NRT volume 1 :) Next chapter I'm thinking of having a time jump because it's suddenly occurring to me that I have so much I want to fit into this fic and not a lot of chapters left to do it in… So you can all look forward to plenty more long chapters!**

**I gotta say, No Way Out this year just proved as to why it is one of my three favorites PPV's :) Bit pissed that there was no Divas match on TV, yes there was a dark match but shame it wasn't on the actual ppv :( Anyway: Trips is Champ = To be honest, I was pulling for Taker :) And that match was completely and utterly awesome, great to open the show with that! I knew Orton would win that match, too predictable but it was great nonetheless. Swagger retains predictable since CAPTAIN FREAKING CHARISMA, CHRISTIAN CAGE RETURNED!! …on ECW… that's the slight downside…but hey! It'll make me tune into ECW now lol. Cena is now a **_**former**_** champ (sigh) ahh well the twist was so much better with Edge becoming Champ, betcha no one guessed that right? And apparently the rumors are that Cena will be at the SD taping today to challenge Edge for the title, and try to take it back to RAW…Hmmm. What did you all think of the PPV?**

**I want to send a HUGE thank you to: vjsimpact, mcena99, I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, ChainGangShorty54, deamin'BIG, CraftyTink529, JohnCenaFan, Livin on the EDGE, jcilyx3, Jeff Hardy is Rad, RKO.I.F, iNdyMiLk and bamboom for reviewing, you guys rock! I saw that I've gotten over 400 reviews for this story! And I seriously cant thank you all enough, if you've read, reviewed, favorited, alerted me, whatever…I just want to say thank you for getting this story this far :) Onto the shout outs to my COMPLETELY AMAZING readers :)**

**Vjsimpact- Thank you :) Christian is baaaaaaack…bit pissed he's on ECW though…but when you think about it, he wouldn't of fitted in as well with the RAW or SD storylines but on ECW he's the top guy automatically after returning. He's always been a big fan favorite, yeah. God I hope with this draft, that they move Natalya to RAW. With you all the way, if she joins Legacy that would be incredible! The First Lady of Legacy :) But it seems as though she'll be on ECW for now though. Haha thank you so much :)**

**Mcena99- lol Thank you so muchhh :)**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy- But have you seen the cover of the next issue of wwe magazine? Cena is on the cover :) I would honestly prefer Orton to be on the cover, have one of his excellent honest heel interviews, those are always great. **

**ChainGangShorty54- Thank you sooo much!! :) **

**Dreamin'BIG- Thanks! :) John's opening trying to open his eyes and see what Mickie is doing…but he'll remain friends with her :) As for John doing anything stupid? …you'll have to wait see about that!**

**CraftyTink529- Nattie on RAW would be awesome but it seems as though she's ECW bound for now :( OH yeah! Mickie vs. Natalya for a number one contender spot for the title :) First Lady of Legacy would be just as great! Hell no, there will never be NO DRAMA. And how the did you freaking guess it'd be Shawn?! you were the only one who guessed Shawn – and it was! Thanks again :) **

**JohnCenaFan- Thanks! You were close, he talked to Shawn Michaels dude :) **

**Livin on the EDGE- Thank you! :) John will eventually come to his senses…I'm gonna take a big guess and say you're an Edge fan? Lol finally someone who actually likes Edge as well!!**

**Jcilyx3- :D Thank you so much! Glad you love the story! **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- Thank you :) I kow, the Mia/ Jeff segment was a bit too short, I'm struggling with how to develop their storyline with the whole Jeff/Mia/Matt thing…I mean, I know who I want it to end but not sure about the middle events…so if you have any good ideas, please feel free to share them lol Thanks again :)**

**RKO.I.F- haha thank you so much! The violent ppv's are always better! And how awesome were the Chamber matches on Sunday!? I loved em. Don't worry about it, hope you're feeling better :)**

**iNdy MiLk- Don't worry about it :) pre-exams? Like mock exams? Yikes, 3 years worth of school? Good luck! :) and thank you so much for your review :) I think everyone wants Natalya to move to Raw lol Melina vs. Natalya for the women's title? I like your idea! Oh and about another review on chapter 73, I couldn't agree with you more. The WWEis secretly reading my mind about this whole Hardy feud. It's sprouted PLENTY of ideas in my little head for this fic and the sequel :) Thanks again and good luck with your exams :)**

**bamboom- :D Thank you so much! Glad you like it so much! And yep, I'm totally open for suggestions :) you got any? **

_**Up next: Skip ahead to RAW, where Candice faces Jillian Hall with Ashley sat ringside for commentary, then later in the evening gets involved in an in-ring incident involving: Cena, Batista, JBL, Orton, Ashley and Glamarella. Mia and Maria continue their serious talk about Randy, Jeff and of course Matt Hardy but then gets interrupted by a certain Hardy Brother ;) PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	76. Batista Bombs and Perfection

_**NO POV**_  
The Women's Champion pushed her other foot into her simple black heels before standing up straight, smoothing down her dark blue skinny jeans and her green and black corset that John had bought her not long ago. A smile slipped onto her face remembering that day, not noticing the door open behind her.

She turned around after hearing a low moan. Her bright green eyes met his sparkling blue ones as he approached her slowly. "What are you doing to me, woman?" John asked, not needing an answer as he brushed his lips against hers.

Ashley bit down on her bottom lip as she starred up at him and John rested his hands on her hips. "What? Little ol' me?" She smirked, placing her hands on his belt hoops, pulling him closer.

A lazy chuckle passed through his lips, before leaning down and placing his lips against her forehead. "When's the women's match?"

"In a couple of minutes. I'm doing commentary. Shall be thoroughly exciting." She rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"For King it will be, with you sat so close to him wearing that." He raised one eyebrow. "And is it wrong that I don't want you to go out on TV wearing that?"

"Nope." She answered simply. "You're just being protective of me, it's very cute." She whispered, moving her hands from his belt hoops to around his neck.

"Cute?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"Hmm…I thought, you know, I was more sexy? Handsome? But cute? Really?" His mouth pulled up at the side into a slow smile.

"Careful mister, I could take that cute title away from you," She clicked her fingers. "Just like that."

John chuckled. "You've been hanging out with Trish too much."

"Meh, Maybe so." She shrugged with a smile. "Alright I gotta get going, I wanna speak to Candice before the match." She tightened her grasp around his neck and pulled him closer to meet her lips in a quick yet passionate kiss.

Ashley moved out of his hold to pick up her women's title. "I'll be watching." She heard him say as she edged closer to the door.

She turned back to face him. "I'm sure you will." A smirk slipped onto her face, noticing his eyes wondering down the corset that hugged to her body like a second layer of skin. "If you're lucky, Cena, I might let you tear it off me tonight." She winked at him before skipping at the door, giggling.

The Blond Diva smiled at passing wrestlers and production crew as she made her way to the gorilla position.

As she neared the curtain, she spotted Jillian with a stagehand, getting fitted into her microphone headset. Ashley slung the Women's Championship over her right shoulder, the women's match nearing closer.

A flash of dark hair passed her. Her eyes trailed to see Candice Michelle pass her in her red ring outfit. In the distance, Jillian walked through the curtain, singing, if you can even call it that.

"_You ain't nothing but a hound dog…"_

"Hey, Candy!" Ashley shouted after her No Mercy opponent. The brunette turned around with a steely gaze and exhaled deeply.

"Yes?"

Ashley jerked her head backwards, no expecting such a blunt answer from her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It just seems as though you've been avoiding me for the past couple of days."

The Candy-Coated Diva opened her mouth then closed it again, shaking her head. "Well, maybe you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs, because that information can get passed on to the person pretty damn quickly." Her dark eyes formed a strong glare that couldn't be altered.

Ashley was simply confused. _What was happening?_ "Candice, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Ash. Mickie told me what you said." She said and Ashley immediately sighed and clenched her jaw at the reference of Mickie. _Mickie. That conniving bitch._ "So don't be spreading anymore shit about me behind my back, Ashley. I'm back now. I can defend myself against you. And come No Mercy, that title will be mine again and out of your traitorous hands." She gritted before a stagehand interrupted them.

"Candice, you're up!" Her theme music hit and she turned away and walked through the curtain. "Ashley! You'll be following her down to the ring without your music and sitting ringside with King and Cole for commentary." He said to her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She put on her ring face, and for the first time, a sincere pissed off expression plastered onto her face.

A spotlight focused onto Ashley as she followed Candice down to the ring, keeping her distance. Ashley's green orbs stayed glued to Candice, her now former friend. _I never knew Mickie would stoop this low, as to manipulating my friends and turning them against me._ Ashley thought but her mind snapped back into focus as Mickie's previous antics washed into her mind. _Who am I kidding? This is __**Mickie James**__ we're talking about! Former psycho, of course she would do something like this. _Ashley groaned._ Bitch._

_Cole: I don't think Candice has noticed! There's the Women's Champion, Ashley Fox, coming behind her._

Ashley bypassed Candice as her No Mercy opponent slapped hands with the fans. The blond turned her head to meet Candice's brown eyes, her arms out stretched, wondering why she followed her out here.

As Ashley took a seat next to King by the announcers table, Candice jumped onto the ring apron, casting a glance back and forth between Jillian and Ashley. The Women's Champ relaxed in her chair, accepting a headset form King and resting her Women's Championship belt on her lap, facing upwards.

Candice allowed a content smile to pass her lips as she proudly stood on the apron, facing Ashley and pealed open her barely there robe and then yanked it open, gyrating her body to the music. Ashley simply raised one eyebrow at her actions and shrugged.

_Cole: We'd like to welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley, who is now sat with us at ringside._

_Ashley: Well I felt inclined to check out my competition, if you can call it that, for No Mercy. _

_Cole: Candice recently returning from an injury--_

_Ashley: She should have stayed out on injury. Out of a ring, that's where she belongs._

As the match went on, Ashley contributed unpleasant and sometimes sarcastic remarks about Candice while praising Jillian. The blond hit Candice with a back suplex and a small smile graced Ashley's face.

_Cole: Ashley, what is going through your mind?_

_King: She might be thinking about Randy Orton and about what he said at the start of the show._

Ashley's features twitched at the mention of Orton's name. Earlier in the night, he had come into the ring and explained what he thought was wrong with this company, and while doing so he downgraded several wrestlers, including Ashley, and Beth Phoenix. Why he picked them as an example, she did not know. She knew he was in character but she would be lying if she said a part of her wasn't hurt by what he said about her championship status and how he blamed her for losing his Intercontinental title to Santino.

_Ashley: For your information, King, I am __**not**__ thinking about Randy Orton. I'll deal with him later. You'll see. He's not getting away with what he said that easily. _

_Cole: Ashley, when you see Candice and how she's improved, are you nervous that you'll lose your title to her at No Mercy?_

_Ashley: Nervous? Cole, I'm the Women's Champion *she smiled smugly* I do not get nervous. Candice is not a threat to me. After No Mercy in two weeks, she'll be off my radar and gone from the Women's title picture, __**forever**__._

Jillian hit a cornered Candice with a handspring back elbow, Candice then link their arms and brought Jillian into the centre of the ring and hitting her with the Candi-wrapper for the pinfall.

"Here is your winner, Candice Michelle!!" Ashley's mouth pulled up into a lazy smirk, looking on at Candice as she celebrated her first solo victory after returning from injury.

_King: I think Candice is inviting Ashley Fox into the ring!_

Ashley uncrossed her legs and stood up, her long blond locks falling either side of her face while she considered Candice's offer. It was a trap, and Ashley knew it. However, the Women's Champion didn't back down. She placed her Women's title belt on the seat she was previously sitting on next to King and took one step closer to the ring.

_King: And I think Ashley Fox might accept the invitation. _

While Ashley stood, eyeing the ring with her hands resting on her hips, Candice moved closer to the ropes pushing them open quickly for Ashley before backing away from them again.

Ashley moved closer to the ring apron, grabbing the ring ropes and pulling herself up to a standing position on the apron. She swung one leg over the second rope and then Candice launched forward to knock her out of the ring with a dropkick.

Ashley quickly recovered, a shocked expression on her face as she got her feet and backed away, grabbing her title from the steel chair, she occupied several minutes ago.

_Cole: Candice sending a message to the Champ. _

_King: Boy, loud and clear._

_Cole: But at No Mercy, it will be the feisty Candice Michelle vs. the powerful Ashley Fox, with the Women's Championship on the line._

* * *

The Women's Champion barely had enough time to go back to the locker room's to chill out a bit before the next segment she would be involved with. Instead, she hung back and stood close by the curtain, sitting on the edge of a crate while JBL vs. Tommy Dreamer's match was playing live from the ring on the monitor in front of her.

Dave Batista, Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix stood off to one side, chatting and laughing waiting for the same segment Ashley was involved with to happen. "Hey, Stranger." A voice called. The blond turned to see Randy Orton walk over to her.

"What do you want, Orton?" she said in a pissed off tone while her championship belt rested on her lap.

"Ouch. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered sweetly. "Oh yeah, I was meant to tell you earlier, that was a _really great_ segment earlier tonight. Glad to see what you really think of me as Champion." Her smile turned sour.

"Ash, you know that's just… I didn't mean any of it."

"So you don't think I'm a 'joke' of a champion?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as Dave approached them.

"What's happening, guys? Ready to get psychical in the ring?" He joked but the Legend Killer and the Champ continued to glare at each other.

"Orton you're up." the stagehand called, leaving Dave alone with Ashley.

She ran a hand through her golden tresses and sighed. "He's seriously starting to grate on me." On the screen, Randy Orton appeared on stage, casually walking down the ramp with a microphone in hand.

"Tell me about it." Dave chuckled. "Back in the Evolution days, I had to put up with his ass 24/7."

"Lucky you." She said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Hey, babe." Her boyfriend's voice called out and a smile appeared, pulling her lips up. He materialized beside her with a dimple showing smile that made her melt. "Dave." He nodded.

"Hey." Ashley and Dave said at the same time. John rested a hand on her knee.

"I really don't see why you have to be out there now, Ash." John said to her in a concerned tone.

Ashley immediately raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm the Women's Champ, dude." She shrugged, smiling effortlessly. "I'm not gonna get hurt."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Dave piped up, a knowing look etched across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Steph told me before hand that this could get psychical out in the ring, and she told me not to hold back." Dave explained, dipping his head slightly. John's jaw clenched and Ashley searched Dave's eyes, thinking and hoping he was kidding.

"Cena! You're up."

John turned to look up at where Ashley sat on the yellow production crate. Her green eyes met his and she smiled. "Don't do anything stupid out there. And don't try to protect me, if it happens, it happens. And also, don't take anything I say out there to heart, babe." She leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips, before jumping down off the crate.

"Be careful." He reached down, gripping her hand and giving it a brief squeeze before walking through the curtain as his theme music blasted, receiving a huge pop from the sold out arena in Memphis, Tennessee.

Minutes later, John, Randy and JBL stood in the ring, arguing over who would get a title shot next from Jericho.

_Randy objected instantly. "No, Cena, __**I**__ took out CM Punk, __**I**__ helped Jericho earn his place in that match, so he could win the title. Therefore, __**I**__ will receive the title shot. And no one will stand in my way because if they do--"_

Before Orton could continue, the opening guitar riffs of Ashley's theme blasted into the arena and a chorus of boo's picked up. With a pissed off expression, and her championship belt draped across her shoulder she approached the ring full of **much** bigger wrestlers.

She picked up the microphone off the steel steps then climbed them, walking across the ring apron, eyeing the people inside cautiously before entering the ring through the second rope. Her eyes were firmly fixated on Randy as she stood in front of the Superstars. Randy eyed her suspiciously.

She lifted the microphone to her lips and spoke in her raspy but soft voice, "Hate to break it to you, _Randy_, but you don't deserve the next title shot." For once a cheer started in the arena when she spoke, but they wouldn't like what was about to come next. "None of you do." In that moment, the cheers changed to boo's and her green eyes hardened. "You wanna talk about credibility Randy?"

"WHAT?" the crowd retaliated and Ashley just shot them a glare.

"The only way you were actually _able_ to take out CM Punk, was with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase's assistance." She hissed.

"Look whose talking. That belt on your shoulder, you won…with _my_ assistance." Randy replied with his trademark smirk.

"But the difference is, Randy, that I actually **retained** _my_ title." She smirked. And their partnership was over, just like that. A chorus of oh's circulated through the arena as Randy shook his head, an amused smile on his face as he rubbed his jawline.

"WHAT?"

"And you JBL, 'longest running world champion in SmackDown history'." She mocked him, adopting his Texan accent while using air quotes and John chuckled lightly. "Self proclaimed 'Wrestling God'…Why don't you just go back to announcing? At least you were half decent at that." He took a step forward, getting closer to her, but she casually stepped away and walked over to John Cena.

"WHAT?"

"And finally…John Cena." She sighed while the crowd roared in appreciation. Ashley paused, she wasn't here to mock them, she was just here to take them down a peg or two before Santino and Beth arrived and delivered the comedy. John smiled, glancing out to the crowd, hands on his hips. Ashley took a step closer to him, getting in his face. "You were never good enough to be a Champion in the first place," She smirked, moving the microphone away from her lips while the crowd boo'ed as loud as they could, trying to defend Cena.

It didn't take long for a 'you suck' chant to start and Ashley allowed a stone cold glare to stick to her features. Then slowly, a small smile to slip onto her face.

John's eyes hardened as he took a step closer to the Diva, not seeing her as his girlfriend, or his lover, just as an egotistical Diva. He stayed in character and brought himself closer to her confident form. "…Jericho on the other hand, **was**." She finished, saying it right into John's face. She walked away from the former Champ.

"You **insignificant** woman! Who do you think you are?!!" JBL roared into his microphone, narrowing his eyes at Ashley while walking closer to her, his taller form easily towering over her.

Before fear could elude her, she allowed a lazy smile to curve her lips upwards. "Well, for one, **I'm** the _only_ Champion in this ring right now." She shrugged. "So really the only thing left for _me_ to say before I leave is, **The Champ**…" She started, her eyes shifting from JBL and Orton directly to John Cena who cocked his head to the side to connect his blue eyes with her green ones while releasing a nonchalant laugh. "**…is **-"

She was immediately cut off by the Italian theme song, and the pairing of Glamarella on the ramp. She shook her head, moving to the side while Santino and Beth Phoenix walked closer to the ring.

"Oh look Randy, it's the guy **you lost** your title to." Ashley called into the microphone, loud enough for everyone to hear and also to receive a glare from Randy while Ashley smirked and leaned against the ring ropes near by him.

"Who do you think you are Randy Orton?" Santino called into the microphone in his thick Italian accent while Beth stood poised next to him in street clothes. "You insult the Glamazon? Well, unlike you Randy Orton, I am a Champion." Randy continued to stare intently at the man stood before him. "And unlike you, Randy Orton, We represent a new age of Champions."

"Actually…" Ashley butted in, making her presence known with a smile on her face. "Beth doesn't, since she's not a champion. I, on the other hand, do." She shrugged once more before moving back to where she stood before.

Beth opened her mouth to respond and fired back silent comments under breath, only audible to Santino. The Italian turned to Ashley. "You, Ashley Small Pox…Shud uppa _your face_!" Ashley raised her eyebrows at the Italian and scoffed, shaking her head. "So, Randy Orton, apologize to Glamarella for your comments about us earlier!"

Randy glanced around while rubbing a hand over his chin. "Do you actually expect me to respond to that? I don't care if you're Champion or not, I will take you out right-"

"Apologize." JBL interrupted and Randy turned to him. "Not to Mr. and Mr. Phoenix, you apologize to me, Randy, Legend Killer, Age of Orton, because you… you have become irrelevant. Because I am the only who can justifiably say, 'I am the number one contender'. Last week I did something you couldn't do. One move, BAM, one move! One clothes line from hell! I knocked out Batista. I knocked out the Animal. And tonight, this is my time, **my time**, Randy. I'm standing in this ring until I-"

The ever-so familiar guitar riffs that belonged to the Animal's theme floated into the airwaves and everyone in the arena, including the wrestlers in the ring, turned to see Dave Batista appear at the top of the ramp in his ring gear.

As the Animal stepped into the ring slowly, he eyed everyone in it with wary and amused looks. He eyed Ashley up and down once, and she shifted under his gaze, standing up straight, gripping her title belt.

He released a low rumbling chuckle as he glanced across at the rest of the people that were inside the ring. "Now before, I beat the hell out of all of you…" He started and the crowd reached deafening cheers. "…I just gotta say this, this is the most pathetic sight I have ever seen. The six of you out here, blah, blah, blah, making promises you can't keep. You're like a bunch of politicians." He turned to Santino, saying it right to his face. "And like Barack **Obama** said, you can put lipstick on a pig, but at the end of the day, it's still a pig." He said to Beth and her mouth dropped open.

"Well, _Baptista_, Just because sometimes she squeals, she's not a pig!" Santino defended her.

"Easy there, Easy there Kermit, before I slap that unibrow off your head. I just wanna say this, I have a solution, This is my proposal, Tonight I take on JBL, Cena and Orton tonight in a fatal fourway…and I after I beat all of your asses, I go to No Mercy and beat Jericho! And then I'm just gonna keep on beating people and beating people until you Cena or you Orton, have the guts to challenge _me_ for the title."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting about someone?" Santino piped up.

Batista raised his hands up in the air, in defence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect…" He said and then turned to Ashley who had been silent for a while now. "When I'm World Champion again, Ashley, if you want a shot at the title, you step on up and I'll beat your ass too."

The crowd laughed while Randy couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Ashley's mouth dropped open, lifting the microphone to her lips, ready with a comeback but John Cena started talking before she even had the chance to. "Listen, listen to me Dave-"

"Actually, I'm tired of listening to you…And don't think I forgot that cheap shot you took on me, before our tag team match last week, John. I'm tired of talking and I'm tired of listening, so if you wanna go, then me and you can go right now." Dave finished. John encouraged Dave on, crouching down, ready to lock up with the Animal when Mike Adamle appeared on the TitanTron. Ashley swatted Randy's arm and told him to look up.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen! Come on there's no reason for physicality. You've all made your points and I'll take them into consideration, Just like I will with the opinion of Chris Jericho, the champion, on deciding who the number one contender will be at No Mercy. Now I'll make the announcement after the Rey Mysterio vs. Kane match, at the end of the night. So there's no reason in escalating this any further. You all have qualities that mirror consideration. For right now, we're just gonna wait, until I make the official announcement at the end of the night." And the screen went black, Mike Adamle's face disappearing from the screen.

"Actually, Mike, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna go ahead and plead my case right now." He said before launching at Cena, the two of them throwing big right hands at each other. Randy moved away slightly, with his back to her covering Ashley ever-so slightly. But it was still noticeable. The Women's Champion dropped her microphone to the canvas and looked up at Randy, wondering why he was shielding her from the wrestlers going at it not far from them.

Suddenly, JBL Irish whipped Batista into Randy, squashing Ashley into the corner turnbuckle. She collapsed to the floor while Randy tried to gain his composure. Dave continued to attack JBL and Santino, this time with Cena's assistance. Ashley sat on her knees in the corner, clutching her chest, gasping for air after being completely squashed by the two huge men that together weighed over 500 pounds.

Randy's concerned blue eyes glanced down at her before he kicked Santino out the ring and then turning around and hitting Cena with an RKO. While John rolled out the ring, to prevent from further attack, Randy turned around to see Dave starring back at him. JBL had been tossed out the ring by Batista already.

Before Randy could hit Dave with the RKO, Dave kicked him once in the midsection, Orton reluctantly bending over, and not long after, Dave delivered a Batista Bomb to his former Evolution partner.

Dave turned to look at the ramp where JBL was quickly backing away. "Come on!" The Animal roared. But when he turned around he was met by glaring green eyes, her Championship belt disregarded somewhere in the corner.

"How dare you insult me! I am the Women's Champion, I demand some respect!" She shouted at him. Dave shrugged, an easy smile on his face. She reached up, slapping him clean across the face with force.

Dave backed away, shocked at her actions, clutching his jaw. "Did you hear me!?" She yelled while continued to not look at her and focus on his jaw. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. I said I demand some respect, you have no right…you have --" She fought with an urge not to swear at him, her temper coming out, involuntarily. Without thinking, her hand swung up and slapped him in the face once more, but with more force this time. Dave backed away a second time, his hand moving his jaw while John watched backstage with worried eyes.

"OW!" Dave shouted in her face. Her jaw clenched, while Dave turned around, ready to leave the ring.

She grabbed onto his arm with both hands and pulled him back round to face her. "I am not finished with you! I am not finished with you, Batista!--" Before she could shout anything else at him, Dave kneed her once in the mid section, pushed her head between his legs, lifted her up and slammed her body to the canvas in a Batista Bomb, her body landing mere inches away from Randy's.

The second Ashley's head connected with the canvas, her eyes began to glaze over. Dave Batista accepted the roaring from the crowd with a smile while moving his jaw with his hand. He jumped out the ring and began his walk up the ramp while the two former partners lay silent in the ring.

* * *

The redhead shook her head as she sat on the bed opposite Mia in Maria's hotel room. Raw had finished a little under an hour ago and the two had been constantly talking. "I don't see the big deal, you know?"

"I guess we're just protective of you, Ria. Randy… he has the reputation of a lady killer…and we don't want you to end up like all the other girls." Mia shrugged, dipping her spoon into a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, Maria doing the same. Since Jeff was out with Shannon, Jimmy Wang Yang and Matt tonight, the girls had decided to have a girls night in.

"I get that, but I … I don't know…has Ashley…" She lead off before shaking her head. "…actually don't worry."

"Has Ash talked to Randy?" Mia looked up into Maria's expectant eyes. "No." she shook her head. "She hasn't, after what Randy said about her earlier, I think they're on limited speaking requirements…you saw them tonight. They'll be at each other's heads for a while. But I can talk to him for ya." She grinned.

"I don't know, M."

"How about I slip something about you into a conversation? I'll try to be discreet, I promise."

"Okay…maybe." Maria allowed the smallest of smiles appear on her face, taking a big scoop of ice cream from the tub in her lap.

"Goody!" Mia clapped her hands together in excitement.

The girls watched the film they had been ignoring for the past hour in a comfortable silence, both leaning against the separate bed heads, relaxing in each other's company.

"Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you… umm… thought about what me and Ash were talking to you about the other day?" Maria turned to her best friend, her face serious.

"Sort of but…. I just don't want it to become a big deal y'know?"

Maria nodded, "I just want you to know that I wasn't lying about what I saw. I think he has feeling for you. I haven't talked to Matt directly about it, but if he continues on the way he is-"

"Ri, don't. We're just friends."

"Don't try to defend him." Maria shook her head, her red locks shaking with her head. "I know what I saw."

"I know, and I know you'd never lie to me… but I don't wanna be wondering what Matt thinks because…" The SmackDown beauty inhaled deeply raking her hands through her hair, putting her tub of ice cream on the side table. "We're just friends, that's all." She defended the situation again.

Mia hadn't noticed anything unusual with Matt. Sure, they'd become closer in a friends aspect but nothing more. They'd never be anything more because of Mia and Jeff's relationship. Right?

"Okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's okay. I just don't want Jeff to find out about this."

"Why?"

"Because, he's trying to stay focused on his championship matches, they're finally giving him the big push he deserves, and …I don't want this to distract him from winning it. I mean, he's working harder than he has before and…"

"Alright." Maria agreed, getting off her bed and joining Mia on hers and pulling her in for a hug. "I know you're stressed, I'll drop it." She said.

"Thank you. And as a favour to you, I'll make sure you and Randy have some quiet time." She winked.

Before Maria could shoot down her comment, they were interrupted by a persistent knocking.

Maria jumped up to her feet, walking across the hotel room in her black short shorts and a green tank top. "Hey." She greeted the Hardy brother at the door and opened the door further.

As Jeff walked past her with a smile, he mussed her hair, receiving a glare form Maria before she combed her fingers through her red mane and shut the door.

Mia looked up and a smile spread across her face as she saw Jeff approach her. "Hey you."

"Hey beautiful." He picked her up of the bed and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "You ready to go?"

Mia turned to Maria, "Yes, go. Take her. I've had enough of Missy anyway." Maria chuckled before Mia went over and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you for tonight, Ri. We need more nights like these."

"That we do, my friend." She grinned before high fiving Mia. There was a knock at the door again, Maria separated herself from the couple and skipped over to the door and looked through the peep hole and let out a small groan. She swung the door open and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hello."

"Hey, Ria." The other Hardy brother greeted the redhead with a smile. "Is Mia here?" She opened the door further reluctantly and then slowly allowed a small smile across her lips when she saw Jeff and Mia laughing and kissing, Jeff's arms securely wrapped around Mia's waist she stood in pink shorts and one of Jeff's bigger t-shirts.

"Oh, hey Matty." Mia hesitantly smiled over at him.

"Hey." He nodded, dipping his head slightly. "I was uhh… just wondering if you guys are still up for breakfast tomorrow?"

Mia cringed, remembering her meeting with the writers tomorrow. "Maria and I have a meeting with Michael Hayes, all the writers and some of the other Diva's about storylines, but we're free after."

In that second, Maria butted in, "No, she's not. I need her. I umm… I have a date. And I need Mia's help." Maria cursed herself, realizing she'd have some serious explaining to do in a minute.

"You have a date before the SmackDown taping?" Jeff furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"You have a date? What about-" Mia was cut off before she could say Randy's name.

"…Yeah. No, well it's umm… on Wednesday night but I … I need Mia's advice on what to wear."

Maria smiled to herself, she had just prevented Matt and Mia from being somewhere together, alone. No way was she gonna allow Matt to try and nose his way into Mia and Jeff's relationship. Not if she had anything to do with it.

"I'm free for breakfast though, Matt." Jeff said with a smile.

Moments later, Jeff and Mia left the room and Maria pulled Matt to the side before he could walk away. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just had a little bit too much to drink at the bar."

"Okay…" She sighed, looking down the corridor, watching as Jeff and Mia walked away smiling. "Mia and Jeff are so perfect together." She smiled, trying to see the reaction she'd get out of him. She was going to have to get him to admit his feelings towards Mia, someway or another.

"Yeah. Perfect." He gritted through his teeth before walking down the corridor to his own room.

Maria leaned against her hotel room door frame. She saw the look in Matt's eyes, the jealousy almost consuming him, the longing in his dark eyes. Her green eyes followed the him down the hallway, she saw Matt storm into his room and slam the door shut. She needed to find out what was with Matt. It was obvious that he had some sort of unexplained secret liking towards Mia. All she needed now was a partner in crime to help her.

**A/N: So what do you all think? :) Maria needs a partner in crime, any guesses to who you think that person will be? :D I do!! Ideas seem to be sprouting all of a sudden for the SmackDown side of this fic for once, so we'll see where that leads us. I must say, I LOVED writing the bit where Ashley came to the ring with Cena, Orton and JBL and her mini face off with Orton :) Coming up next will be Ashley and John's trip to West Newbury :) Which will spark pleeeeeeeenty of things and include more drama that you're not gonna see coming.**

**This chapter was long overdue, but I've been literally bombarded with deadlines… which pretty much sucks. I'm gonna try and ping another chapter out soon, so keep an eye out for that, and also I'm starting to write my new fan fic: Lifeline. Look out for that and that'll be a Cena/OC fic with Taker as her father, something I'm very excited about :) **

**Onto the shout outs to my COMPLETELY AMAZING readers :) A big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, vjsimpact, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Jeff Hardy is Rad, BournePriceless54, mcena99, JohnCenaFan, CraftyTink529, Livin on the EDGE, Swantongirly, iNdy MiLk and RKO.I.F. I cannot thank you enough! I freaking love you all! :D**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy- Oh yeah, that's pretty much garunteed to happen at WM25: Hunter vs. Orton. With the way things are going that match is definitely on the card. Hardy on one of the covers on the magazine, you'll be happy about that lol As well as Cena and Hunter. Hmm… Is the Edge dvd good? I heard it was. Hunter to RAW? I could deal with that :) I would NOT want Orton to go to SD, but then again that doesn't look possible considering the storyline with Legacy.**

**Vjsimpact- haha it is though! It's a fucking joke having Christian on ECW, he should be at a high mid carder level but the WWE is basically punishing him by putting him on ECW and downgrading him. If he doesn't get drafted to SD, I will be pissed to say the least. No, as you said, Raw would be a too bigger jump for our Captain Charisma, SD would suit him perfectly :) Hell yeah I see it!! McMahon-Helmsley Era Take Two :) Bring it on! Thank you soo much!! :D **

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- :D Thank you so much! Glad you love it :) PPV wise, it was great and yeah, that was one hell of a surprise having Edge jump in there and basically shut himself in the chamber. Rey and John fighting for the title would definitely have been interesting, I would like to see Rey with another title run, with any title really… but I don't think it'll happen for a long ass time.**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- haha yep the ending for the Jeff/Mia/Matt storyline is already planned out perfectly :D you're just gonna have to wait another 23 chapters to get there :) Thank you!!! :D And yeah, Edge being eliminated in three minutes was probably one of the highlights of the first elimination chamber and when Big Show and Hunter were laughing at him lol Yep, completely priceless!**

**BournePriceless54- :D Thank you SOO much!!! Glad you're liking it :)**

**Mcena99- hehe Thank you :) lmao trust me I agree with you on that one! with that chapter ending, I hated Ash too lol Thanks again! :)**

**JohnCenaFan- :) Why thank you so much dude! Hell yeah, I hope Cena brinsg the title back to RAW, if he gets drafted to SmackDown, 1. I wouldn't like it one bit even though it would freshen up his opponents, but 2. it'd completely screw up this fic! :( But yeah, Cena should bring back the title to RAW :) with you on that!**

**CraftyTink529- :D Wow, thank you sooo much! Yep, John's coming round :) haha wouldn't we all love to tease John? ;) Yes! Finally! He actually admits to being engaged! *sigh* Yes, Damn Liz! But, hey, like you said, if anything happens, we'll be there to pick up the pieces! I like the way you think haha. Yes, it did pretty much suck that John lost the title at NWO… and :| What the hell!! Oh my god! You own it? Wow, Me jealous. Lol You lucky lucky person getting to see him as champ one last time in LA! Third row ringside? DAMN! Even more lucky! As for Maria and RKO, I needed something for them... but don't worry, Randy will be back to his womanizing ways later :) Just the way we like him! :) Thank you again girly!!**

**Livin on the EDGE- lol lucky guess :) w-w-w-wait! Hold up! indie wrestling with Edge? Do explain! Lol haha punch the hell out of Mickie? You're gonna feel like that a lot throughout this fic :) She's just too good a villain! As for HBK, yes, his advice is always… simply priceless :)**

**Swantongirly- Thank you so much! :) yeeeah, RKO and Maria…we shall see how that goes ;) You missed it? You could probably watch it online some where, that's how I watch some of them lol haha aww thank you !! :D **

**iNdy MiLk- Yeah teachers usually do make out that the mock exams are harder than they usually are. Haha god I wish someone I know worked for WWE! But yeah, the SmackDown storyline with the Hardys is working out damn well for my fic :) But with the upcoming draft, the roster changes could screw up this fic completely! Thanks again!! :)**

**RKO.I.F- haha Thank you so much!! :) NWO was pretty much amazing! Aww thank you again! :D**

_**Up next: John and Ashley travel to West Newbury, Mass. Mia helps Maria prepare for her "date" but instead goes to find her partner in crime (START GUESSING NOW!). Ashley is introduced to John's mom, which later leads to a hostile situation. PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	77. Meeting Mom & Drunken Almosts

_**NO POV  
**_"What about this?" The dark haired beauty suggested from the bed, picking up a stray piece of clothing. Mia held a sparkly strappy top in her hands.

Maria scrunched up her face and glanced downwards. "Nah…"

Mia glanced up at her face, her brown eyes searching her best friend's eyes. "Ria, are you alright?"

Maria paused, dressed in ripped jeans and a strappy top. Her "date" was tomorrow night, and so far, Mia was actually buying it. "No." Mia confessed, dropping down onto the bed, sitting near Mia. "I lied to you." Mia furrowed her brows together in confusion. "I'm not going on a date," she said, taking the sparkly strappy top out of Mia's hands and folding it slowly. "I just…" Maria searched for the truth, she couldn't tell her she just wanted an excuse for Matt not to spend time with Mia, she would throw a fit. "…I missed having girly nights with you. Other than the other day, I don't get to see you much because you're mostly with Jeff. And I know he's your boyfriend, he's a big part of your life and I'm not asking you to spend less time with him, it's just… I miss you having you around all the time." Maria finished, hesitant to look up to see Mia with a small smile on her face.

"Ria…" She cooed, pulling Maria in for a hug. "You shoulda said, girly." She mumbled, as they both hugged each other tightly.

"I'm also not feeling too good as well." She confessed honestly, she had been feeling weird for the past few hours.

"You sick or something?" Mia asked, getting all 'Mom' on Maria. The brunette placed a hand across Maria's forehead and Maria laughed.

"Just a headache, bit dizzy. It'll pass." She offered a smile. Mia half smiled, before reaching down to get some asprin from her bag and giving it to Maria. The redhead swallowed them with half a glass of water while Mia picked her cell phone from the bedside table. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Jeff. We're gonna ride down to the arena together, I'll just tell him to go without me. You've still got your rental right?"

"Yep." She piped, a smile slowly forming, thankful she had Mia.

"Hey Jeffy…" she giggled. "…no…yeah, you can go ahead to the arena, I'm riding down with Maria, she's not feeling too good so I'm gonna be with her…yeah, okay, I'll see you at the arena, babe… Love you too." She flipped the phone shut and smiled to Maria. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Room service lunch?"

* * *

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I'm just worried about her. She seemed a bit…"

"Anxious?" Jeff offered, pulling his armbands on carefully. They were relaxing in Jeff's locker room before his match that was in a couple of minutes.

"Yep, maybe. I dunno. She'd tell me if something was seriously wrong, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, you two are like best friends, attached at the hip, phone buddy's… she'd tell you, so stop worrying." Jeff said, pulling Mia up to her feet and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay."

He placed a light kiss against her lips. "You still up for coming to NC with me tomorrow?" He gave her a cheeky grin she couldn't refuse.

"Definitely." she beamed before feeling something buzz in her jeans pocket. She pulled her cell phone out, glanced at the screen and then looked up at Jeff. "Speak of my **other** phone buddy."

"Ahh… Ashface." He smirked, Mia just swatted his arm lightly before answering the phone call.

"Hey you."

"Hardy, you're up!" a stagehand called through the door.

"I'll see you in a bit." He kissed Mia on the crown of her head. "See ya, Ashface!" he shouted before walking out the door, heading to the ring.

"So not amused by that nickname." Ashley's voice came through the phone.

Mia laughed softly, "So have you done it yet?"

"No. I can't find one!" Ashley exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"And you _haven't_ told John yet?"

"No."

"Where's he now anyway?"

"Getting a drink, and probably dealing with fans." Ashley sighed.

"Try not to get stressed out, there's bound to be one **somewhere** in that hotel or at least in a store near the hotel."

"You'd think so, but I can't find one anywhere!"

"You could just wait until you get to Boston-"

"And risk John finding out?"

"Ash, if you are pregnant, John's gonna have to find out anyway."

"I'm not though! I blame you… **you** put this idea in my head." The Women's Champ huffed.

"Well it doesn't take a genius, you said your period is late, you're **clearly** moody-"

"I am not!" Ashley instantly objected forcefully.

"...and you haven't been feeling well today or last night, you said."

"I so wish I hadn't called you last night now."

"But you did. You know, it might be just cos of what happened in the ring last night… got you a bit shook up, but somehow I don't think so." Mia sighed, pacing the locker room. "Have you and John even talked about kids? No offence, dude, but isn't it too soon?"

"Yeah, it is! We're not ready. I mean, John slipped up about kids once but we never really **talked** about it." Ashley breathed deeply.

"It'll be okay, Ashes. Just call me once you find out. Or call me while you're waiting for the results."

"Okay, thank you. Love you."

"Love you too, hon." Mia slowly flipped the phone shut, worried for her best friend of over 10 years.

* * *

"I still don't get it." The Latina scrunched up her face in confusement.

Maria groaned, raking her fingers through her long red tresses. "Eve… I've tried explaining this to you many times before. What is there **not** to get?"

"It's just, I don't get what Matt has to do with any of this. I thought you were coming to talk to me about going out later in the week?"

"Look, you and Matt are good friends, right?" Maria asked, getting more and more annoyed with the rookie sat before her. Eve nodded her head. "Well I just want you to talk to him about … if he's interested in someone…"

"Like you?" Eve raised her eyebrows at her fellow SmackDown Diva as they sat in the locker room at the arena of a SmackDown taping on Tuesday night.

"No. Not me, you idiot." Maria instantly said. Her face softened after seeing the look of hurt on Eve's face after Maria called her an idiot. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" She sighed deeply. "I'm just a bit stressed out at the moment, And I wanted to know if Matt was interested in anyone at the moment, not meaning myself."

"Well why can't you ask him yourself?"

"Because…" Maria thought hard for a reason or a lie that would seem acceptable for Eve to understand and believe. "Because, I'm not feeling too good at the moment, I think I have that stomach flu that's going round… and I don't want to infect Matt."

"But you want to infect me by being in the same room as me?" Eve smirked, breaking into a soft laugh. "Gee, Thanks."

Maria laughed softly. "Sorry, I just needed your help."

"Well, to be honest, I haven't spoken to him for a couple of weeks… and the next time I'll see him will be at the pay-per-view in a couple of weeks."

Maria chewed on the inside of her lip. "Oh." The redhead was getting irritated. _Come on, what kind of excuse is that? I mean, how hard is it, to just call up the damn guy and ask him!?_ She thought as she made some lame excuse and excused herself from the locker room.

Plan A? Epic fail with Eve. Plan B? Impossible. He'd never go for it. Plan C? Well, she hadn't thought that far.

Maria pondered Plan B for a second, wondering into catering and sitting down at an empty table in the corner. She put her elbows on the table and leaned her face in her hands. _You never know…_ A voice inside her head reasoned with her, urging her to try out Plan B. It **was** worth a shot. And so far, Plan B was all she had left.

* * *

John kept his eyes to the road, stealing the occasional glance to his sleeping girlfriend in the passengers seat next to him as they drove through the streets of Boston, Massachusetts.

Having left the airport over half an hour ago, they still had a good 20 minute drive until the reached his Mom's house. They had planned to spend the night there, have Ashley meet Carol, John's mother, before leaving the next morning to go to his Dad's in West Newbury.

Ashley stirred in her sleep, her denim skirt riding up slightly while she pulled John's large hoody tight around her body. A smirk came to John's lips as he looked at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

The blond in the seat next to him released a light moan and a yawn as she woke up and turned to see him looking at her with a look of lust. She glanced down and saw her skirt riding up and pulled on it.

"Perv." She said with a small smile, tugging at the material some more.

"Can't blame me for looking, Ash."

She released a small chuckle, sitting up and looking out the window. "How much longer are we gonna be driving for?"

"About 20 minutes or so. We need to stop and get gas soon… I'm running low at the moment."

"Okay… oh and when we get to the gas station, I need to change."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want your mom to see me in a short skirt and think I'm automatically easy. And don't think I didn't notice the look you were giving me when I woke up. I could almost see the dirty thoughts running through your mind, Cena."

John released a hearty chuckle. "You got me there, babe." He said, placing his hand on her leg and looking across at her with a dimple showing smile.

"Keep, your eyes on the road, Cena." She warned him playfully.

Minutes later, they pulled up at a gas station and they both hopped out of the car. John stood beside the car, refilling the tank of gas while Ashley fished around in the trunk, looking in her suitcase for a suitable outfit.

After sending a smile in John's direction, she skipped into the store and found the toilets. She changed into a pair of jeans, short sleeved black t-shirt and white tennis shoes and left her long wavy caramel blond locks flowing down past her shoulders.

She stuffed her other clothes back in her bag, exited the toilets and then passed through the small aisles.

She stopped suddenly when a purple box caught her attention.

Ashley looked up, glancing around the small store. She immediately spotted John just leaving the store with drinks and his wallet in hand. Once he was gone, she looked back down and picked up the box. _Wouldn't hurt to be sure._ She thought as she walked in the direction of the small checkout desk.

The Women's Champ had made a discreet exit from the gas station store, the purple box secured in her hand luggage, hidden from John. _I just want to be sure. And prove Mia wrong._

"That was quick." John said as she jumped back in the passengers seat next to him and greeted him with a quick kiss, sliding her bag into the back seat.

She smirked. "I thought so too."

"Got you a Diet Coke." He said, handing her the bottle.

She gasped, a smile forming on her lips. "This is why I love you." She said, taking the bottle from him.

"Because I remembered you prefer diet coke to normal coke?"

"Well, that, and _many_ other things." She sent a wink in his direction.

A pleased smile appeared on John's face. "Reckon we've got enough time to-"

"No." she instantly denied, shaking her head. "And trust me, baby, I'm not gonna do it with you in a service station toilet."

"Aw, c'mon. Where's you sense of adventure?" he smiled widely, his hand creeping up her leg slowly.

She shrugged her shoulders casually, "It must have gotten knocked out of me when I took that Batista Bomb on Monday."

He chuckled lightly before revving up the engine, while Ashley relaxed in the chair, unscrewing the bottle cap and taking a small sip. She sighed lightly, glancing out the window again and chewing the inside of her cheek, a habit John knew well that meant she was worried.

He squeezed her leg lightly. "Don't worry about it, everything's gonna be fine. She's gonna love you."

She took another deep breath, glancing up to look into John's blue eyes. "I hope so." She said, placing her hand on top of his and interlacing their fingers together before they pulled out of the gas station.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna drive around for some more? Show me some more sights in Boston?" Ashley suggested sweetly to John as he pulled the car into his mom's driveway of her house that was located just outside of Boston.

John turned to Ashley, unbuckling his seatbelt. He took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers and looked into her pleading green eyes. "Why are you so nervous? She doesn't bite." He attempted a joke, but Ashley just dipped her head, chewing the inside of her cheek again.

Inhaling deeply, She then lifted her eyes to meet his. "I never make good first impressions with parents, especially moms. And truth be told… I don't wanna fuck this up." John laughed lightly, reaching up with his other hand and pushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear.

"You're not gonna. I'm here." He said soothingly, and in that moment Ashley couldn't have ever felt safer. He pressed a light kiss against her forehead. "Come on, I wanna go show you off." He grinned before jumping out of the car and going to get their bags from the trunk.

Ashley hesitantly opened her car door and jumped down from the yellow Dodge Pick Up truck. John dragged their suitcases up the driveway, while Ashley grabbed another bag and walked up just behind him until they reached the front door of a medium sized house.

The area the house was situated in was perfect suburbia. Lush green gardens in the front with a big driveway and pathway that led you towards a large wooden door attached to a cute country house.

His large fist reached up and hit the door a couple of times and Ashley stood a bit behind him hesitantly.

Sensing her shyness, John took her hand in his and sent a reassuring smile in her direction. Her grip tightened around his larger hand and she smiled back lightly just as the door swung up to reveal John's mom, dressed in black pants and a blue sweater.

"John!" His mom grinned and pulled him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Carol Cena took a step back from her son and caught sight of the blond stood near them.

"Mom, this is Ashley." John turned to his girlfriend and took her hand, pulling her closer to them. "Ash, this is Carol, my mom."

Carol offered a smile, "The girlfriend… nice to finally meet you Ashley." She said, extending her hand outwards towards Ashley.

The corners of Ashley's mouth pulled up into a smile as she placed her hand into the older woman's, "Nice to meet you too."

"Now, come in you two." Carol ushered them both inside the warm home and were met with the smell of home cooked dinner, something Ashley hadn't had in a long time. "You can leave the bags there for the moment, Johnny. Dinner's almost ready."

"Nah, it's alright, mom. It'll only take a second. Last room on the left, right?" She nodded and John smiled at her before taking their bags upstairs.

* * *

"He was such a cute baby." Carol Cena cooed while John buried his face in his hands, after hearing the baby talk begin. Ashley just continued to smile while Carol continued to rattle off stories about the Cena brothers when they were younger.

"I really don't think we need to hear baby stories… I'm probably gonna get loads of them thrown at me tomorrow by everyone else." John tried to excuse himself and make an excuse for his mom to stop.

"Okay, okay. Ashley, why don't you tell me more about yourself? All I've heard from John is that you work for the WWE and you've made my son very happy." She beamed across the dinner table. They had long ago finished eating and all that sat on the table was their empty plates and full wine glasses and John's beer bottle.

"Well... I'm 26 years old, I turn 27 in 2 months… originally I'm from Tampa, Florida. I have a joint degree in Photography and Journalism from the University of Florida… it was during Uni when I started to wrestle..." Ashley continued to map out her life in brief main events while across the table, something clicked in Carol Cena's head.

_John hadn't mentioned she was a __**wrestler**__. When he said she worked the WWE I just assumed-- Oh no, I won't stand for this._ She thought as she zoned back in.

"…and then I joined the main WWE roster… and here I am, the Women's Champion and now the rest is history." Ashley smiled, and felt John's arm rest on the back of her chair.

"Uh-huh." Carol replied, gulping down the rest of her wine. "You're a WWE _Diva_?"

"…umm.. yeah." Ashley shifted in her seat, knowing the look Carol gave her, her mother uses the same look on her whenever they cross paths, which thankfully wasn't very often.

"Hm." Carol gave the smallest smile across the table to the Diva.

John glanced back at his mother and shook his head, sighing deeply.

Less than a minute later, Ashley's phone began to ring from her pocket and she pulled it out of her pocket, glancing at the flashing screen while mentally thanking whoever was calling her.

"Sorry, it's Mia, I have to take this." Ashley excused herself and walked upstairs and into the room they'd be staying in tonight, the room presumed was a guest room.

"My god am I glad you decided now was an appropriate time to call me." She thanked the caller, falling back onto the bed into a starfish shape.

* * *

"_You're telling me, you can eat almost an entire turkey in one sitting?" Monica Geller said on the TV screen._

"_That's right. Because I'm a Tribbiani! This is what we do…I mean, we may not be great thinkers, or world leaders, we don't read a lot or run very fast, but damn it, we can eat!" Joey Tribbiani said on the TV screen before the credits began to roll and the 'Friends' theme began to play._

Mia relaxed against the couch and pulled the blanket around her shoulders more and held her hot cup of coffee in hands while watching Friends on the TV in the Hardy's living room. Since arriving in North Carolina just over 4 hours ago, Jeff had just left to go grocery shopping, Matt had gone out with Shannon and Mia stayed in.

The brunette lifted her legs up onto the couch and then pulled a blanket down off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her lower half.

She sat there for the remainder of the first half of the show until it went to commercial and a series of knocking brought her back to reality.

Placing her coffee cup on the table in front of her, she then jumped up from the couch. The brunette jogged over to the large wooden door and pulled it open to reveal a certain Hardy Brother.

"Mia." He drawled, alcohol evident in his breath.

"Oh God." Mia groaned, feeling his weight press against her as he stumbled and fell forward. "Where's Shannon?" She said, shutting the door behind Matt as he draped himself across her.

"He…Heeee….I dunno where he went." Matt concluded, standing up and furrowing his brow.

Matt took two steps over towards the couch, before stumbling once again. Mia reached out and steadied him before he went flying to the floor. "Woah there, cowboy." She gripped both of his arms while Matt tried to steady himself. "You okay?"

Matt silently nodded to the brunette and lifted his gaze to meet hers. "Where's Jeff?"

"He left to go shopping for groceries not long ago. Told me to stay here, since it's late." She shrugged.

"Oh." Mat said slowly, a smile appearing on his lips ever so slightly. "Have we got any drinks in the house?"

"No way, buddy." Mia chuckled, as she moved the ECW superstar round to sit on the couch.

"Just one drink."

"No more for you, looks like Shannon let you have a little bit more than you can handle for tonight." She said as she perched on the edge of the table in front of the couch, facing Matt.

Matt looked up at her from the couch, his drowsy eyes connecting with her deep brown ones. "You have beautiful eyes." He murmured.

Mia blushed ever so slightly before laughing lightly. "Okay, there's the alcohol talking, Matty."

"No, no, no. I'm being serious." He suddenly adopted a serious face and then reached out to touch her cheek lightly. "Has Jeff ever told you that?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, he has. Why so curious?"

"Just wondering… I guess…all I can do right at the moment…never the right…I just…do that…I have felt like this for a long time…" Matt continued to murmur incoherent sentences before dropping his head between his legs.

"I'll get you some aspirin." She jumped up from the coffee table she was sat on and went into the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water and a couple of aspirin.

For the next hour, Mia sat with Matt as he dozed in and out of consciousness mumbling random little things to her. In the back of her mind, she could sense Matt gaining some control over what he was trying to say, and in a way, she felt like he meant half the things he was saying to her at that moment. The way Matt was smiling directly at her and looking at only her eyes.

Matt rested next to her, his head nearing close to hers on the back of the sofa while his hands lay in his lap.

The dark haired superstar reached over her lap and grabbed the blanket she had recently been using before he arrive and draped it across both their bodies as they sat and watched some late night talk show.

Moments past and Matt lifted his head and glanced at her features, taking in everything about her, the way her nose would crinkle when she laughed or the way her eyes would twinkle with excitement when something interesting was said or a joke was made.

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble. _His conscious told him. _No, man, you're in love. _

Mia turned her face towards him, finally taking notice how he was staring intently at her. "What? Have I got something on my face or something?"

Matt shook his head. "No, you're perfect." He muttered, his face leaning forward towards hers.

Mia froze in place, her body unable to move while a confused look spread across her face.

"I'm back, babe!" Jeff's voice was heard throughout the house and Matt quickly pulled away and dipped his head, while Mia jumped to her feet to help Jeff with the groceries. She rounded the corner and saw Jeff with handfuls of bags. "Little help?" He smiled over at her and she beamed back, the events of moments ago had instantly been erased from her memory. But not from Matt's. "Matt, you're back. Where's Shan?"

"Uhh.. he got the umm… cab back to his." Matt answered, pulling the blanket over his body.

Mia glanced in his direction before grabbing a bag from Jeff and carrying it into the kitchen and unpacking the groceries.

"You alright, babe?" Jeff asked, noticing Mia's quietness.

Mia's head shot up, her dark brown loose curls bouncing off her shoulders and down her back, "I'm fine." She grinned and went on her tip toes and accepted a kiss from her boyfriend. The only person she _should_ be kissing. "You alright if I leave you here, I'll be back in a minute, just remembered to check in with Ash. She's supposes to be meeting John's mom tonight."

"Yeah, sure. Say hi to Ashface for me." He chuckled and received a swat on the arm from Mia before she passed him and jogged up to their bedroom they had been using in Matt's house, while Jeff's house was being rebuilt.

* * *

"There aren't enough words to describe how much I love you right now." Ashley said as she dropped onto the bed John and her would be sharing tonight.

"Tell me about it, you saved me too. I need to see you and vent."

"Why can't you just vent over the phone now?"

"Because... this needs to be in person."

"Oh, well I think I'm gonna see you in a couple of days at the Supershow? If not, I'll just drive and meet you, if it's that urgent."

"Alrighty, now how's meeting Mom going?" Mia asked over the phone line that the two were sharing.

"Incredibly bad. It started out great, she liked me, and then she found out I actually wrestled. Think there was a mix up in communication when John told her my job description. But now I'm getting the impression she hates me." Ashley let out a hearty groan. "I knew this would happen. I told you parents hate me-"

"Wo-woah. My parents love you." Mia reasoned.

"Yeah, but… that's not the point, I mean she looked at me, just the way my mom does, that look of total disappointment and like 'what the fuck'."

"Ashes, John will smooth it all over I'm sure." Mia tried to reassure her.

"I hope."

"Jeff says 'hi Ashface', just before I forget to tell you. OH! Have you bought a test?"

Ashley chuckled lightly "Say 'hi' to Jeff for me and yep I have."

"And?"

"…"

"Have you taken it, Ash?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm scared." She whined in a child-like voice.

"You've got nothing to be scared of though. Isn't it killing you not knowing?"

"No."

Mia groaned, raking a hand through her brown locks and gripped the phone tighter. "You are so difficult sometimes, dude."

"But you still love me." Ashley chimed instantly.

"Unfortunately." Mia said sarcastically. "Okay, well call me when you have the guts to do the deed."

"I shall. You will be on speed dial."

"Wow. Such a freaking honour." Mia said flatly, her voice lacking excitement.

"It should be. You're the one who wants to know so badly. Miss I'm-so-completely-desperate."

"And I'm hanging up."

"Fine. Love you. Thanks for caring, Ms. Davis." Ashley smiled.

"Anytime, Ms. Lazy Bones Fox. Say hi to John for me and I love you too." Mia smiled once before hanging up on her fellow Diva. Ashley lay there for a couple more moments, soaking in her feelings at that moment.

_Time to face the madness._ Ashley thought with a groan as she pulled herself up and felt her back click and crack into place. She glanced at the clock on the table. 12:01AM. _Damn._

She walked down the stairs quietly but paused when she heard the voices that belonged to John and Carol Cena. She silently retraced her steps and stood at the top of the stairs, hidden from their view.

"_John, would you listen to me. Your father would say the same thing."_ His mother said. Ashley crouched down and moved to see John stood in front of his mom while she gave him a lecture.

"_No, he wouldn't. He's met Ashley before, at Raw, and he liked her. He said, 'If I'm happy, he's happy'." _John said.

"_John, please…She's not-"_

"_Not what, mom? Not Rachel? Give it a rest, Rachel made my life miserable, Ashley does the complete opposite. I'm the happiest I can be when I'm around her."_

"_John would you just listen to yourself, you're going delirious. And what I was going to say was that she's not good enough for you."_ Carol said and John stopped pacing and turned to his mother, his jaw clenched. _"John, she's a Diva. I've seen the ones nowadays on TV on WWE, you might as well be dating a stripper. They're out there prancing around in skimpy clothing, pulling at each other's hair. I don't approve."_

"_You approved of Ash before you knew she was a wrestler."_

"_Because I misinterpreted the situation, John."_

"_I told you I worked with her, I told you she had been in the business for a while."_

"_But you never mentioned she was a wrestler! Son, please listen to me, all I want is the best for you… and I don't think Ashley is it."_

John began to shake his head at his mother, trying to hold in his anger. _"You're wrong."_

"_Am I? John, what happened to that other woman you worked with? The small brunette, you said it was part of the story you were both in… what was her name?"_ Carol thought hard of the pretty woman she **would** approve of for John. Atop the stairs, Ashley's jaw clenched and her eyes closed, praying she wasn't thinking of the same small brunette. _"Mickie." _Ashley's features hardened and her face went pale, while she felt tears prick the back of her eyes. _"John, she would have been perfect for you, why couldn't you two have stayed together?"_

"_We were never together. It was a storyline. And how come you all of a sudden approve of Mickie and not Ashley?! They're both wrestlers!"_

"_John, calm down, please."_ Carol made an effort to reach out to John but he backed away. _"I'm only looking out for you. Ashley will only leave you heartbroken in the end."_ Carol explained, with a half smile.

John scoffed lightly before walking away. _"We're gonna leave early. Tonight. We can drive to dad's and be there within the hour. I'll speak to you later."_

"_John. Don't be ridiculous. You can go in the morning like you planned."_

"_No, __**we**__ can't. We'll leave tonight. Thank you for dinner and try to loose your strong opinions on Ashley next time. I love her. I thought you'd respect that."_ John said before turning and walking in the direction of the stairs.

Ashley quickly stood up and crept back into the bedroom and sat on the bed with her phone in her hands, as if she had never moved.

Moments later, John appeared in the doorway with a solemn look.

"Hey you. Mia says hi." Ashley attempted a smile in John's direction but when she met his eyes, her smile faded slightly. "What's wrong?"

John rubbed his forehead and shut the door quietly. "We're gonna leave early tonight."

"Why?" She played dumb, as if she _hadn't_ just overheard the entire argument.

"Just my mom…" John's eyes found Ashley's blue eyes that had darkened with hurt. _I don't want to hurt her. I can't tell her the truth, it'll crush her._ "She remembered she's got people coming to stay tomorrow morning so I suggested we leave earlier, like tonight."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, if we leave now, we can get to my dad's within an hour. I'm sorry." John said, standing in front of her as she sat up on the edge of the bed, her face tilted up.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. At least we didn't unpack." Ashley joked, receiving a smile and a small chuckle from John. He then took her hands in his and pulled her up, "I love you." He murmured, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

A smile pulled Ashley's lips upwards while she gripped his hands. "I love you too." She whispered before he pulled her in closer to meet his lips in a kiss.

"Now come on, get your hot ass in gear and we'll get going." He said, pulling away and giving her ass a slap.

Ashley gasped and a smile stuck to her features before she went to grab her bags and black jacket off the bed.

Once the two got down the stairs, Carol was stood at the door with a concerned look on her face. "John-"

"No. I'll call you soon." He brushed her off, walking through the door and then waiting for Ashley to follow.

"It was nice to meet you, Carol." Ashley forced a fake smile onto her face and extended her hand out in Carol's direction.

"Nice to meet you too, Ashley." Carol replied and then watched the couple depart.

Ashley sighed once they were out on the road again, and onto the highway. She turned to John, to see him focused on the road, one arm resting on the open window and the other on the wheel. His bright blue eyes were fixed onto the dark road ahead of them.

Almost an hour later, The Women's Champ decided now was a good time to break the silence. She moved in her seat and sat sideways, her legs pulled up onto the seat. She reached across and rested a hand on John's forearm. He turned his head to see her with a soft loving look. "She didn't like me, did she?"

John sighed and changed gears, "No." he answered honestly, his gaze turning to Ashley.

"I overheard you two talking earlier." She explained. "It's okay." She shrugged.

"No, it's not. She shouldn't have acted like that towards you, you've done nothing to deserve it…"

She shook her head. "Really, it's okay, Johnny, I'm used to it from _my_ mother." She noticed the small smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"I just love you calling me that." He said, referring to the Johnny nickname she had grown fond of using.

"It just fits." She shrugged, a grin forming before she turned to look out at the large house that was getting closer and closer as they drove up the long road. "We're here?"

He nodded, "We're here. C'mon, let's get inside." He turned the engine off and they both jumped out of the Dodge Pick up Truck. The house was lit up with a set of 3 small lights on the grass, Ashley picked up her bags while John got the suitcases.

He unlocked the front door quickly and they walked into the dark house. It was _much_ bigger than his mother's house, Ashley observed while looking around the house in the dark. The blond followed him up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I take it everyone else is asleep?" Ashley whispered once inside John's bedroom. John just chuckled, nodding. "So, how many girls have you had up here then, stud?" She cocked an eyebrow in his direction, a playful smile on her face as she dropped herself onto his double bed.

John laughed as he approached the blond on his bed. "Well, I don't know about numbers but there's probably only one girl I _want_ **in there **right now, preferably with no clothes on."

"You better be thinking about me, Mister." She warned him playfully, a laugh escaping her lips.

"I am." He smirked, leaning down and pressing a kiss against her lips.

"Good." She said pointedly. "I'm gonna change." She slid out form underneath him and sat down beside her suitcase. Minutes later, Ashley was curled up in bed with John, in her favorite red Elmo tee and black shorts while John lay beside her in just boxers. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a small kiss into her neck and falling asleep with the feel of her body rising and falling next to his.

* * *

The SmackDown redhead tapped her chin and looked down at her cell phone once more.

_Just do it, Maria!!_ She shouted at herself for the thousandth time.

As if on impulse, Maria picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts on her iPhone until she found the one she was looking for.

She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the dial tone and the other person to pick up.

It was late at night, she really didn't expect him to pick up, but he did.

"Hello?"

"Hey…I need your help."

**A/N: I'm baaaack :) Well this update was LONG overdue, and for that I really do apologize. This past month has been crazy as hell for me! I've being trying to finish this chapter for a while and have had a writer's block some of the time, but that's no excuse, so I here deliver to all of my amazing readers (who I hope haven't forgotten about me!) this EXTRA long chapter, worked out to be 17 pages on my word document, which is a hell of a lot of words. (6,145 to be exact!) Anyone out there, also love the _Friends_ reference? :) Which i was watching at the time of typing out that section :)**

**SO! Who is Maria calling up for help? (start guessing now people!), Ashley might be pregnant and still hasn't told John! Matt tried to make a drunken move on Mia! And John's mom doesn't like **_**or**_** approve of Ashley! (in fact, she'd prefer Mickie to be with John!) …And I'll tell you all this, the drama ain't over :) **

**What did you all think of WrestleMania 25? Honestly, I thought the biggest let down was the women's match. After seeing what happened, I kind of glad Trish and Lita didn't return and result in being chucked out of the ring for "Santina" to take the win. I understand now why they turned down the idea. Your views on the match? **

**Also, I was pulling for Christian to take the money in the bank this year :( …I can deal with Punk though. Cena as Champ, THANK YOU! Makes perfect sense. Hardy vs. Hardy? I was honestly pulling for Jeff to get the 1, 2, 3 but WWE proved that they can be very unpredictable as they let Matt take the win! As for Orton vs. Hunter, good match and things just got more interesting when Batista returned this Monday :) Did you all hear that pop!? That was crazy! Anyway, onto the shout outs… :) **

**I want to send a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thank you out to: mcena99, jcilyx3, Livin on the EDGE, dreamin'BIG, CraftyTink529, vjsimpact, iNdy MiLk, RKO.I.F and Jeff Hardy is Rad for their AMAZING reviews on the last chapter! I love you all! :D**

**Mcena99- Haha, thank you! :D Yep, chapters will hopefully coming more regularly (weekly if anything!) Up my sleeve? I'd say I've got PLEEEEEEENTY of stuff to get down in writing :) **

**Jcilyx3- :D Thank you so much! :) The sequel will be up a few weeks after this one finishes :) and this fic is timed to finish the night after Armageddon 2008, so hopefully, I'll be finished with this fic soonish because ei can't freaking wait to start the sequel :D**

**Livin of the EDGE- Thank you! :) And yep, I think Mia's beginning to realise what's going on with Matt now after that incident with him in NC. As for your guess about who Maria is going with, you'll find out in the next chapter ;) **

**Dreamin'BIG- :) Thank you so much! Mickie's still on the warpath, she's not gonna give up that easily! **

**CraftyTink529- haha very impressive that you caught it mid air! lol I would have fought other people off for that! Lmao dirty thoughts? They're allowed when it comes to Cena :) haha thank you so much girly! Yeeerrrp, I hope you were pleased with the drama with his mama! :)**

**Vjsimpact- Thank you so much! John's mom's name is Carol, kept it realistic, cos if I change that stuff, everyone reading it and myself will just get confused lol Yeeeeah! I'm completely freaking hoping they draft Christian to SmackDown this Monday, him teaming up with Edge again would just be gold! Thanks again :)**

**iNdy MiLk- Hell yes, the draft will be a bit of a situation for this fic! It might crap it all up, and I would not be pleased with that! I swear, if they draft Cena to SmackDown, I will scream! Lol haha, Maria's partner in crime will be revealed in the next chapter! Ashley's West Newbury Journey is only just beginning, in the next chapter, she'll meet the rest of the Cena clan :D Thanks again! :)**

**RKO.I.F- Thank you so much!! :D **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- yep, not long to go really, considering how much I want to cram into this fic !! lol next update will be up hopefully verrrrrry soon :) thanks again! :)**

_**Up next: Ashley gets woken up at the Cena house (and it's NOT by John!), Matt wakes up hung-over the morning after, and Mia talks to him about the night before. Then later, Ashley finally takes the pregnancy test (are we going to see a Cena baby in the near future?) then Ashley meets the Cena clan at a BBQ at the family home in West Newbury. And finally! We find out Maria's partner in crime is!! PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**_


	78. Positive?

_**NO POV**_  
"And why should I help you, Maria?" The voice on the other end of the phone line retorted with a sleepy groan.

"Because right now, you're the only option I have left."

"Oh gee," the 3rd generation wrestler replied flatly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks of me thinking of me first."

"Randy." Her voice warned.

"Alright, what can the Legend Killer do for you, covergirl?"

Maria sighed deeply, he wasn't taking her seriously. "It's about Matt Hardy and Mia."

"What about 'em?"

"I think Matt's getting a little bit too close to Mia, he's... he's stepping over the line."

"Hm. Why do I care about Hardy at 3AM? Oh wait, I don't." he grumbled, annoyed that he was woken from his sleep.

"Randy, please."

"Fine, explain." He groaned, while sitting up in his bed in his home in High Ridge, Missouri.

"It's just for the last couple of weeks, it seems like Matt has developed some feelings or whatever for Mia… she's completely oblivious to it... and I can't convince her and keep tabs on Matt at the same time by myself, so-"

"That's where I come in."

"Yeah."

"So Matt loves Mia?"

"Well I wouldn't say _love_-"

"But he has got _feelings_ for her?"

"I _think_ so." She answered, suddenly unsure of herself.

"But you haven't confronted Matt or Mia about this?"

"Not Matt, but I talked to Mia about it but she doesn't seem to be seeing anything unusual between them."

"Does Jeff know?"

"No." Maria sat back on her bed, relaxing while talking to him about what has been happening over on the SmackDown brand.

Randy had finally felt he understood what the redhead was trying to accomplish with her meddling, but he still didn't understand why she turned to him for his help…at 3AM.

"Ria?"

"Yeah?" A smile crept onto her face and her eyes twinkled, hearing the nickname almost everyone calls her by.

"Why did you call me at gone 3AM to ask me this?" he groaned, rubbing his face.

A legitimate laugh passed through her lips and she smiled, "Because I knew you'd answer at this time, no matter who was calling you, and plus, you're good friends with Matt, so you were also an easy option."

"You're calling me easy? So this is how you plan on getting me on your side, calling me easy?" He replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Well it's the truth." She replied with a flirtatious smile, even though Randy couldn't see her.

Randy shrugged, "Maybe so." The dark haired superstar grinned as he held the phone against his ear and snuggled back down in bed, bending one arm behind his head. "So tell me your _genius_ plan then…"

* * *

John Cena stood up from the bed uneasily in the middle of the night. He was in desperate need of the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to look in the darkness to find the en suite bathroom in his family's home in West Newbury.

The Raw Superstar approached the bathroom door and then tripped over a hard object and nearly went head first for the wall. He quickly extended his arms and felt them press against the wall, preventing a head injury. "Fuck." He grumbled, shaking the pain off his foot. "Stupid fucking bag." He continued to mumble obscenities as he reached into the bathroom and turned on the light, allowing the light from the bathroom to flood into the bedroom. John crouched down beside the hard object, soon finding out it was Ashley's bag. He began to put the things he had knocked out of the bag back in until his eyes landed on a purple rectangle box.

John held the box tightly in his hands, his eyes glued to word "pregnancy" on the front.

_Ashley's pregnant?_

His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the box, only to sigh in relief as he noticed as the pregnancy test was unused. _So she just thinks she's pregnant? Since when? We always used protection! Didn't we? When was she planning on telling me?_

All the questions soon bombarded his thoughts. The sound of Ashley moving in bed brought him back to reality and he looked up to see her still asleep. He quickly stuffed the box back in her bag and stood up, rubbing both his hands over his face before finally going into the bathroom.

* * *

John hadn't got much sleep after getting up in the middle of the night. He kept waking up thinking about all the what if's about Ashley's could-be pregnancy. He glanced down at the sleeping blond in his arms, and the soft look of serenity on her face. The dark haired Superstar pushed a lock of her caramel blond hair off her face and then pressed a kiss on her forehead before creeping out of bed.

"Where you sneaking off to, Mister?" He heard Ashley mumble with a yawn as he sat hunched over on the edge of the bed, his back to Ashley.

"Gonna get a shower before you use up all the hot water." He joked with a half smile, glancing back at her to see her glare back.

"I don't use _that_ much hot water." She insisted.

He chuckled lightly before leaning over and pressing a light kiss against her lips. "Yes you do." He muttered before jumping up from the bed.

Ashley lay there with her mouth agape in mock shock. She pulled the covers up past her head and curled into a ball, ignoring John. She heard him laugh before he shut the door and turned the shower on.

10 minutes later, Ashley heard the shower shut off, but she still stayed covered completely by the covers, enjoying the warmth inside the large bed, not wanting to leave anytime soon.

Meanwhile, one by one, the Cena brothers gathered outside John's bedroom door. "What time did he get in last night then?" Sean, the youngest, demanded.

"I heard a them downstairs at about 1AM or something, so they probably got in around then." Dan said while Matt and Steve leaned against the walls outside the room quietly.

Sean reached for the door handle and Steve slapped his hand away. "Boog, what you doing, man? He's probably wrecked and you wanna wake him up at 10AM?"

A cheeky grin spread across the younger Cena's face. "Yeah." Sean replied.

"I'm with you." Matt nodded and grinned wickedly before Sean reached for the door handle again and turned it slowly. The four brother's slowly emerged themselves into John's bedroom and their eyes fell onto the bed and the ball that lay buried beneath all the covers.

"Jump on three." Matt whispered and they all nodded and counted to three.

"3!" they said loudly before launching themselves onto the bed, where unbeknownst to them, Ashley lay beneath the covers, not John.

The Women's Champion shot up with a gasp, the covers coming off the top half of her clothed body. "W-what the hell?" she mumbled sleepily, taking in the faces that starred back at her with inquisitive eyes.

"We are in the right house, right?" Sean muttered to no one in particular, glancing down at the female in John's bed.

A door clicked open behind them, to reveal John dressed in fresh boxers and a USMC t-shirt. "What are you guys doing in here?!"

"John?" John's brothers turned around to see him, but still staying on the bed.

"Hey, man. We came to wake you up."

"What-" John shook his head, taking in the scene before him.

"But instead we found someone better looking in your bed." Steve said with the same grin John wore most of the time.

Ashley chuckled and ran a hand through her tangled blond locks.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, Johnny Boy?" Dan said with an expectant look.

"Ash, these are my incompetent, annoying brothers, Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean. Guys, this is Ashley…" he said her name slower as if they would understand who she was. Slowly, their eyes widened and they turned back to face the blond.

"Ashley Fox? Women's Champion?" Steve said with wide eyes.

"That's me." Ashley offered a smile to the four guys starring intently back at her.

"Elmo? Really?" Sean suddenly questioned the blonds' t-shirt she was wearing, raising his eyebrows with a smile. Ashley glanced down her red Elmo t-shirt and groaned before dropping back onto the bed, feeling her cheeks flush pink.

"Get out!" John ordered them. He approached the bed, kicking them out on by one.

"We were only making conversation." Dan reasoned.

"Nice!" Matt grinned at his older brother.

"So breakfast?" Steve suggested to John.

"Seriously, Elmo? Why not Big Bird?!" Sean shouted loudly with a jokey smile as John slammed the door shut in their faces. The four brothers gave up seconds later and trudged downstairs to the smell of breakfast.

Back inside the bedroom, John dropped down onto the bed next to Ashley. "Sorry about that." He said with an amused smile.

"Why are you smiling? That was embarrassing. As if it wasn't bad enough that I made the worst impression with your mom, I make an even worse one with your brothers." She groaned, dropping back onto the bed while covering her face with her hands.

"Trust me; you made the _perfect_ impression on those knuckleheads." He grinned widely, taking one of her hands away from her face and gripping her hand.

A giggle passed through her lips and she looked into his clear blue eyes.

"You wanna go shower while I go shout at those guys?"

"Yep." She piped, sitting upright. She glanced down at John before getting out bed and crinkled her brow, noticing he was about to burst out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing… Elmo." He smirked.

Ashley buried her face in her hands, chuckling lightly. "Oh, God."

"You realise that nickname is gonna stick with you for a long ass time now?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't."

"Well you're either wrong or very lucky if it doesn't." John said as Ashley crawled out of bed and grabbed her bag before walking into the bathroom. "I'll see you downstairs." John's smile faded as his eyes followed the bag, which contained the pregnancy test.

_Should I just confront her about it? _He thought as the door shut behind her gently. _But that could start an argument about something that could not even be true. She could not even be pregnant._ He tried to reason with himself. _But what if she is? How are we gonna raise a kid on the road? Or would Ashley leave wrestling? I'm not even the right person to raise a kid. I wouldn't be able to raise a kid, I couldn't! I'm not made for that! I'd make the worst dad. _

John released a hearty groan and rubbed his face with his hands and dropped back onto the bed. _I love her._ That's the only thing that made sense to John right now. The constant love he felt for Ashley. _I love her more than anything in the world… I just don't think I'm ready for children yet. _

John repositioned himself on the bed and as soon as he turned his head and inhaled her signature flowery fresh scent, whether it was the perfume she wore or just her, right now, he felt relaxed.

* * *

"You stupid idiotic person." She cursed quietly, pacing the small floor back and forth. "Why would you even do this to yourself! …Just do it for fucks sake!"

She raked her hand through her wet locks that were slowly drying.

_Mia._

The thought of her best friend popped into her head, remembering their conversation earlier.

"_It'll be okay, Ashes. Just call me once you find out. Or call me while you're waiting for the results." _

Ashley sat down on the edge of the bath and reached into her bag for her sidekick cell phone. She tapped her hand against her leg rapidly while she listened to the phone ring in her ear. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, unable to keep still because of the nerves flooding her body.

She wore a white tank top and her favorite dark army green cropped cargo pants and her wet tangled locks fell around her face in a curtain as she waited not-so-patiently.

"Hey girly." The brunette piped, it was no surprise that Mia was awake at gone 10AM. "This is early for you."

"Yeah, I know. John's brothers woke me up." Ashley replied with a smile appearing on her face. "Long story. But… erm…I actually called you because I…I'm scared now. I wasn't before but I am now, Mia, and-"

"W-woah, what's going on?"

"I took the pregnancy test."

"Oh. And what does it say?"

"I dunno yet, I have to wait another minute, but I'm nervous now Mia, I think I'm gonna be sick, and as if it wasn't enough that I just puked after I had my shower but I'm freaking out here Mia, my butterflies have butterflies…"

"Ashes, it's gonna be okay, you've got John remember? He loves you and he probably always will. Just remember that."

"Okay." Ashley mumbled silently, starring at the pregnancy stick that lay on the bathroom sink.

"Is it time yet?"

"I…I think so, maybe."

"Okay, moment of truth." Mia said through the phone, momentarily bracing herself.

Ashley stood up and took the stick in her hands and then looked back at the box to see which symbol meant what.

"Well? Is it… positive?" Mia said through the phone. Ashley zoned out her friend on the phone as her eyes stayed glued to the stick.

She inhaled sharply and her hand covered her mouth slowly as she starred at the stick and gripped the phone.

* * *

The sound of her black flip flops echoed through the house as Ashley walked downstairs in the Cena household and was met with many eyes starring back at her. "Hi." She offered a smile and chuckled lightly before approaching where John sat on a bar stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ash, you briefly met my brothers upstairs," John glared at his brothers.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we thought you were John and…" Steve started to explain.

"They're not so well mannered in the mornings." John Sr. quipped with an easy smile on his face. "Morning, Ashley." He opened his arms and the two shared a hug.

"Mornin'." Ashley smiled. The two were already acquainted with each other, having previously met at a Raw show not long ago, and John Sr. had firmly approved of John's girlfriend.

A smile formed on John's face as he watched his father and his girlfriend, all the pregnancy thoughts disappearing.

"Steve's gone out with Jen, his girlfriend, I'm sure you'll meet her when she gets back, they left to get the food for the barbeque today. We've been planning to have a family barbeque for a while, and you two came down for it just in time." John Sr. informed Ashley as she leaned against the marble counter next to John Sr.

"Sounds good." Ashley smiled.

"Alright, I'm gonna get the barbeque cleaned up, Sean, if you'd help your old man." John Sr. said as he headed to the door, starring back at his youngest son. Sean groaned lightly before following, as if he didn't have a choice.

Ashley walked closer to John and he grinned at her. "Mornin' baby." He took her hand and then pulled her closer to sit on his lap while Dan coughed loudly, drawing attention to him and Matt stood over the side of the kitchen.

"Oh, don't mind us." Matt said sarcastically with an easy smile.

"We won't." John answered smugly and Ashley turned around on John's lap and turned to face the other Cena brothers.

"So, who's gonna be the first person to interrogate me?" Ashley raised her eyebrows at them.

Matt scratched the back of his head nervously while Steve began to stutter. "Uhh…" John chuckled lightly and rested a hand on her thigh as he munched on a slice of toast, while Ashley looked at them with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face.

* * *

John stood in the doorway with bottle of Coors light in his hand. A smile fixed onto his features as he watched Ashley talk with his brothers, Sean and Matt. He heard a giggle pass through her lips as Sean made a joke and Matt just glared then punched his younger brother in the arm.

It was late afternoon and the sun was still shining, reflecting off the pool in the distance. John's cousin Marc had arrived but everyone else wasn't due for another couple of hours.

The dark haired superstar finished his beer off and placed the bottle on the counter before walking outside, towards Ashley.

"Can I talk to you quickly?" Ashley heard John whisper in her ear.

"Sure." She nodded and smiled at his brothers before John took her hand and watched as he led her round the side of the house, out of the view of everyone.

He quickly pressed Ashley up against concrete wall of the house, as he kissed her lips, sucking on her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she allowed him. John's hand slid down from her waist to her thigh while Ashley released a quiet moan.

"John…" She managed to say as John moved his mouth to her jaw line and then continued to trail kisses down her neck. Ashley put her hand on his hand that was on her thigh and held it still. "We can't do this now." She tried to reason with him.

"I've wanted to do that for 2 hours." He breathed heavily as he leant his forehead against hers, looking lovingly into her bright green eyes before brushing his lips with hers gently. Ashley let go of his hand and allowed it to move up her thigh to underneath her tank top. Ashley fisted his t-shirt and pulled him closer, afraid that if she let go, her knees would collapse beneath her.

"I need you." She whispered, giving into him while John kissed her neck softly, inhaling her perfume. "…now." She finished.

"You're right." John murmured into her ear with a smirk, he kissed her once more on the lips, his hand caressing her cheek. "…we can't do this here." He smiled and walked back to join everyone else.

Ashley furrowed her brow, as she breathed heavily, confused as to what had just happened. "Well that's a first." She released a soft laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She straightened her tank top before she walked back around the corner, and caught sight of a shaded area beside a large oak tree.

She slid down next to it, leaning her back against the trunk and closed her eyes briefly, before opening them and taking in the view that belonged to Massachusetts.

_I should have told him. _She told herself, sighing deeply and raking a hand through her golden locks. _He at least needs to know!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Escaping the madness?" the voice said along with a deep chuckle.

Ashley glanced up, squinting in the sun. The figure stepped into the shaded area with her and sat down next to her. The Women's Champion smiled as she saw it was John's cousin, Marc.

She shrugged, "It's just nice here." She smiled.

"So, tell me about yourself. I mean, I know we met a couple of hours ago, briefly so… where are you from? How'd you get into wrestling? What kind of music do you like?" He said with a smirk.

"What is this, 20 questions?" she replied quickly.

Marc smiled in return, "I just wanna see for myself if you're good enough for my cuz."

* * *

The ECW Champ released a strong groan as he rolled over in bed. He rubbed his forehead as he made an effort to open his eyes. The Hardy brother instantly squinted, the sunlight streaming through his curtains. "What the hell did I drink last night?" he grumbled to himself as he pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over.

_Mia._

His eyes sprang open, as he slowly but surely recalled their conversation from last night.

_Fuck. Me._

"I'm such a jackass." He mumbled as he rose to his feet unsteadily. Gripping the wall, Matt Hardy walked over to the bathroom and then glanced at himself in the mirror to find out that he was still in his clothes from the night before.

Matt Hardy slowly trudged downstairs an hour later, showered and fresh, but still with the hang over side effects. He entered the kitchen with coffee in mind, but once his eyes fellow upon the figure of Mia with a magazine in front of her, hunched over the breakfast island, munching on cereal... he dazed out and forgot about everything around him.

"Mornin'." Mia piped, and Matt just shook his head and looked away from her, and turned his attention towards some much needed coffee.

"Morning." He grumbled in response.

"Sleep well? You should have, it's almost…2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Umm… yeah. I slept great." Was the mumbled response as Matt poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, leaning her arms on the counter and taking in Matt's still disheveled look. Even after his shower, he still looked hung over.

"Fine. Just a bit hung over, y'know?" he replied, turning around to see her, while leaning his back against the counter top.

"Yeah. You were pretty wasted last night, saying all kinds of crazy things." She pulling her dark brown locks away from her face and up and into a loose ponytail, and tucked her side fringe behind her ear.

"I'll bet. I can't really remember much from last night." He lied, when in reality he could remember being an absolute idiot with the things he said to her. He just couldn't remember what happened after. "How did I get upstairs?"

"Jeff dragged you upstairs. Literally he dragged you. You were quite persistent on staying down here."

Matt released a hoarse chuckle before taking a huge gulp of coffee.

"So about last night…" Mia began, looking up expectantly at Matt. The ECW Champion just dipped his head, gripping his coffee cup tightly and avoiding her gaze. "You don't remember anything?" she interrogated.

"Uhh… well…" Matt began to stutter and stumble on his words. "Only little bits, the whole night's a bit fuzzy. Why… w-what happened?"

"Nothing." Mia mumbled. "Nothing happened at all." She took a small sip from her cup of coffee and then continued to read the magazine sat in front of her.

Matt looked at her, her dark brown locks falling around her face like a curtain. The tone of her voice sounded like she _wanted_ something to happen just as much as he did.

Feeling his strong gaze on her, Mia confidently raised her head and her dark brown eyes locked onto his identical dark ones.

The two starred at each other, taking in each other's appearance. Mia Davis was sat in denim shorts and a slogan tee. Her dark waves pulled back off her face while her skin was left free of make-up except for the lightest strokes on mascara on her long eyelashes.

Whereas, Matt Hardy was leant against the kitchen counter in cut of green army shorts and a black wife beater, with his hair still wet from his shower and his face looking disheveled as if he lacked sleep.

_Why would she want someone like me? When she already has someone like Jeff?_

Matt thought as he noticed the smallest smile pull her lips upwards. Matt opened his mouth slightly, ready to speak. "Did you-" His strong Carolinian accent was cut off when someone shouted from the door.

"So I see you finally dragged your drunk ass outta bed." Jeff appeared with a smirk on his face. He shut the door and walked towards the pair in the kitchen, still sweaty from his workout at the gym with Shannon and Helms. "Hey, gorgeous." He greeted Mia with a soft kiss on the lips.

Without knowing it, Matt automatically clenched his jaw and looked on at the couple with a glare.

* * *

The barbeque was in full swing by 7 o'clock in the evening, music was flowing, food was being served and John was no where to be seen. For the most of the night he had been on the barbeque, with Ashley or hanging with the guys playing football. But the blonde hadn't seen him for a while.

Ashley glanced around the backyard and chewed the inside of her.

Ashley kicked her feet in the water of the pool as she sat beside Dan's girlfriend, Jen. The two had instantly began chatting once they had met, they were similar ages and found they had a lot in common.

Ashley turned to the fellow blonde sat next to her by the pool, "I'll be back in a bit." She smiled, pulling her feet out of the water and briefly drying them on the towel that lay near them.

"Gonna find John?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Maybe." Ashley tried to suppress the giggle, but she failed and Jen chuckled, shaking her head.

Ashley padded barefoot over the lush green grass, passing groups of guys playing football and girls laughing loudly while munching of food with some younger kids playing nearby.

"You alright, Elmo?" The Women's Champ turned at the nickname she had gotten used to by now.

Ashley smiled softly, "I'm good, Boog." She smirked, calling him by the name, nearly everyone was calling him. Sean was another person Ashley clicked with once she got talking with him, she found out that he too had the Cena humor and charm. Sean approached her slowly, a burger in his hand. "Actually, do you know where John is?" She asked.

He swallowed the mouthful he had and then spoke, "I saw him go upstairs about 20 minutes ago."

"Thanks." She smiled before walking into the house and jogging up the stairs.

Moments later, Ashley glanced round the open bedroom door, knocking lightly on the doorframe. "What are you doing up here? Alone, might I add." She said, watching him lay beneath the covers still in his clothes. Resting one arm behind his head, he released a hearty chuckle.

John silently flicked back the sheets of the empty side of the double bed he lay in.

With a smirk on her face, Ashley crawled into the bed.

"I'm just tired, that's all." He mumbled into her hair, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head while Ashley cuddled into him, her slender arm hanging across his torso. "I'm glad you came here."

"Me too." She smiled, resting her head on his chest. "You've got a really great family…"

Something clicked in John's head at the mention of family and he removed his hand from the back of his and sat up slightly to look at Ashley. "Speaking of family…" he began as Ashley looked up at him. "Yesterday, after we arrived here, I woke up in the middle of the night and found the pregnancy test." His blue eyes connected with her bright green irises. She lowered her gaze, her hand playing with the fabric on his t-shirt. "Where you ever gonna tell me?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yes." She felt his hand on her cheek, tilt her face up to look at him. "I just wanted to be sure before I told you and you freaked out."

"Why would you think I would freak out?"

"Because I got scared. So I figured you'd have the same reaction. That and I didn't wanna make a big deal out of nothing." She shrugged. "Anyway, it shouldn't matter…"

"Why not?"

"Because it was negative. I'm not pregnant."

John sighed, in what sounded like relief to Ashley.

"What, is that a relief I'm not pregnant?"

"Yeah. No. I mean, yes…" He led off as Ashley raised her eyebrows. "I just don't think I'd be a good dad. Right now, I'm just not ready."

Ashley smiled lightly at him, understandingly. She was not ready to have a kid either, and she knew it. "Once it falls into place and… you find the right girl and the time and place is right... then you'll be ready."

An easy smile passed onto John's lips as he held her hand in his, slowly lacing their fingers together. "I've already found the right girl." He said, leaning down to press a kiss against her exposed neck.

Shivers ran up and down Ashley's spine as his mouth connected with her skin. _Did he just say I was the right girl? _She repeated what he just said to her and couldn't help but help but smile. John wrapped his arms around her tiny form, pulling her closer, while his mouth explored her neck.

"John." She managed to get out, biting down on her lower lip. "Your family is downstairs." She released a soft moan as her hands made their way underneath his t-shirt, feeling his rippled abdominal muscles.

"And we're upstairs." He whispered seductively in her ear, pulling her on top of him.

She straddled his lap, his hands never leaving her body. Ashley placed her palms on his shoulders, steadying herself while John hands crept underneath her tank top, her skin burning from his touch.

She dipped her head, so there mouths were barely touching, and it took all her might to whisper, "Game on, Cena." And then pull away. She smirked before moving out of his grasp, watching the shocked expression on his face.

She took off in a sprint down the hallway, hearing John's footsteps rapidly following her.

Mere seconds later, John caught her and gently pushed her against the wall, instantly pressing his lips against hers, and then deepening the kiss. In that moment, Ashley gave up on the game that she was clearly losing and released a soft moan while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hearing this, a satisfied smile slipped onto John's lips. With John holding her, Ashley jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and John carried her back to the bedroom, kicking the door shut and locking it behind them.

**A/N: Howdy there peeps :) I deliver to you another chapter… I think I make up for the delay in the length of this chapter, no? ;) hope you all like it.. **

**SO! ahaha! I tricked you all with the title of this chap, didn't I? :) sorry everyone, Ashley is not preggers! anywho! Mia is thinking more about Matt, and Matt still holds a certain fascination for Mia. And we found out that Randy is Maria's mystery partner in crime now :D **

**Backlash? Me likey very much :D I was pretty darn content with this PPV, I mean, Everyone's favorite Jeffro got a win over Matt.. which was a long time coming, Edge regained the Champioship for what, the 9****th**** time being Champ or something crazy like that… which brings him close to Hunter in the title books. Cena got pretty badly banged up though, even if it was staged.. ouch! Randy is finally the new WWE Champ, and that I am EXTREMLY happy with.. it's about damn time they give him another title reign, he deserves it. AND CHRISTIAN IS NOW ECW CHAMP :D which I am freaking over the moon about! :) Only thing I was pissed about was that there was no Women's Match! What the hell happened there!? **

**Anyway, I'm psyched for seeing Maryse on RAW now :) In case you didn't know, she's one of my absolute favorites.. I'm also pretty darn happy that Cena didn't move brands :) oh and something that I found out last week, Jeff Hardy's contract is up in about 2 to 4 months!! And there are rumors that Jeff is not gonna resign and he's gonna take a break from wrestling for a while! :| WHAT THE HECK?! I'm a completely shocked by this.. your views?**

**Right, I wanna send a GIGANTIC thank you to: I luv drama and Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, mcena99, Livin on the EDGE, CraftyTink529, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, dreamin'BIG, BrookeB17, RKO.I.F, .CMPunkluver., JohnCenaFan, vjsimpact, BournePriceless54 and Jeff Hardy is Rad for their INCREDIBLE reviews. 13 freaking reviews, a new record for me! :) I seriously can't thank you guys enough! You're reviews are constantly supporting to me and this fic... So thank you for reading and reviewing.. and keeping my motivation going :) Now onto the shout outs…**

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy- well, you must be happy now? Lol Edge as Champ, makes sense if you ask me, he's gotta be the one who takes the title back to SD, and now hopefully Jeff will have a feud with him for the title… that is if Jeff doesn't resign his contract! Ahh! Randy as Champ… HALLELUJAH! :) I'm damn happy about that!**

**Mcena99- haha sorry to disappoint you… but Ash wasn't preggers. Yep, I wanted to put John's mom across like a bitch :) And is not gonna get his head straight anytime soon… I can assure you that! Although, I do love Mia and Jeff oh so very much :) thank you!**

**Livin on the EDGE- Hope I didn't disappoint you then by taking your Cena baby dream away? Lol You'll find out later why John's mom approves of Mickie so much… :) thank you :)**

**CraftyTink529- haha THANK YOU so much! :) lol yes.. I'm sorry for the lack of updates :( after the 22****nd**** of May they'll be coming a hell of a lot quicker because my exams are over by then :) and once again, you are right.. RKO is Maria's choice... and this is only the beginning for those two :) nope, no Cena baby :( be sure to keep a look out for Carol... she's gonna be making another appearance around about Survivor Series time :) lol hints? But wouldn't that ruin the fun of waiting? Hehe noo, you're just gonna have to wait.. but I'll tell you this.. I have crap loads of stuff I wanna fit into the last 20 odd chapters :) DRAMA! Yes! The WOmne's match at WM25 was a complete disaster! For one, they should have been given proper introductions and not made their entrance during Kidd Rock. Lol Cena's title reign was nice while it lasted :( the attack from Big Show at Backlash, I know it's staged, but looked like it fucking hurt… I know! Taker vs. Taker, by far the best macth on the card.. and yeah, totally agree with you, it was near the end of it.. and i literally though Taker was done and HBK was gonna get the win, but the streak is still intact :) JBL gone, now THAT is something I was ecstatic about lol :) awwh thank you… lol just sorry you all had to wait so long for another update! **

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx - thank you soo much!! :D**

**Dreamin'BIG – haha indeed I am on a roll. Nope, at this point in time, in the fic, we're in late September-early October time :) so nowhere near WM25 :) This fic, time line wise, will finish around just after Armageddon time... and then the sequel will pick up right where it left off :) WrestleMania was good.. just the Women's match let me down majorly.. Yeah, words cannot describe how fucked up Lita's retirement match was! She deserved such a better send off than THAT! Yes, if Lita had been there.. I would have been pulling for either her or Trish, but more to Lita considering how her retirement match went. Meh, I think they shoulda taken the match a little more seriously though.. and ultimately crowned someone like Mickie rather than Santina! Although, he still never fails to make me laugh. :) you're having a Randy faze? It's about time! I've been in my Randy faze for years! Lol And that is just what jeff did.. whoop his ass completely :) Thank you so much!! **

**BrookeB17- thank you so much!! :) I always watch RAW Monday lol :) so yes, and yeeah Santino dancing and his charcter never fails to make me laugh.. totally agree with you, I was rooting fro either Lita or Trish to come back and win it.. but Santina stole the victory :) Nahh, don't worry about not reviewing for a while… just matters that now you're back :) and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic :) The Bella Twins? I'm on the fence about them right now.. I don't know about them going to RAW now though... They've got so many babyface Diva's there anyway! Thank you again! :)**

**RKO.I.F- thank you so much! :) I'm sorry to disappoint you about the Cena baby.. in the future? Meh, maybe.. but we haven't got that far yet ;) yeah, I'm glad Trish or Lita didn't come back because it would have been an isult to them if they lost.. yes, I do have a soft spot for Santino and the fact that he can make you laugh at any given moment! YEAH! WTF! I'm fine with Punk winning but.. I would have preferred someone else to win it for a change.. I'm just waiting to see what they'll do with the briefcase and Punk now. Thank you again :)**

**.CMPunkluver. – hah wow! Now that is dedication, thank you so much :) glad you love it :D nope, that's kinda why I had my reservations about puttinga baby into the storyline right now.. she wouldn't be Women's Champ :( Matt's not gonna back off just yet, not with the things I have in store anyway :) haha indeed it was the one and only Mr. RKO, who is probably the hottest dad in the world :) thank you again :)**

**JohnCenaFan – I know! His mom is a bitch.. and sorry to disappoint about the pregnancy :( thank you dude! :)**

**Vjsimpact - :) thank you.. I always try to plan the next chap.. however, the next chapter is kind of up in the air, because I'm not sure what to include just yet.. so the preview will be minimal.. unless a new idea sprouts within the next few minutes! Lol Yeah, If Lita or trish were part of WM25 Diva match, it would be an incredibly huge insult to them, like you said. Thank you again!! :)**

**BournePriceless54 – thank you so much!! :) **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad – haha thank you :) glad you loved it. And yes, I think that's a unanimous decision, Carol sucks :)**

_**Up next: It's 1 week to No Mercy and on RAW, Ashley runs into Mickie backstage before their match, Matt tells all to Randy, who later advises Matt on how to get over Mia ;) Later, the Diva's match turns into an all out brawl when Mickie makes an alliance which leaves Ashley by herself. PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**_


	79. Fatal Alliances

_**NO POV**_  
"Have you thought about your Cyber Sunday costume yet?" Ashley asked the brunette as the two best friends riffled through a boutique on South Beach in Miami, Florida. Coming back from their week long European tour in Spain and France yesterday, Vince had granted all three rosters the weekend off house shows as a relaxation reward for hard work on the tour. After all, they had No Mercy coming up in one week to prepare for.

"Ash! Cyber Sunday is almost 4 weeks away! You should be focusing on your match at No Mercy next Sunday." Mia protested with a half laugh.

"I know, I know, but… c'mon, we've got Halloween at the Hardy's as well, the outfit has to be perfect… and I still think you should go as Super woman." Ashley smiled

"Maybe. I'm still floating around between ideas… Julie had a couple of ideas for me as well." She replied, referring to WWE's costume designer. "You gonna tell me your costume idea yet? Or gonna make me wait in pain for 4 weeks until Cyber Sunday?" a cheeky smirk appeared on her plump limps as she paused beside a rail full of brightly colored hotpants.

"Pain. Anyway, I thought you didn't care about Cyber Sunday costumes." Ashley raised her eyebrows at the SmackDown Diva. "And, I was thinking a police officer, the Women's Champ in the authority role, y'know?"

Mia nodded slowly, a knowing look on her face. "I'm sure John would love you in that uhh… _authority role_."

"Dude, shut up." Ashley threw a pair of shorts at Mia's head, which she caught. "And I already talked to Julie about it, and she loved it and is drawing up some sketches... all I have to do is decide and she said she'd whip it out in 2 weeks or something like that."

"Wow. Impressive, my dear, very impressive. The tan you got in Spain and France will help you look extra hot too." Mia winked at her before continuing to browse through the rails of clothes.

"Likewise. You did get more sun time than me, which I don't think is…" Ashley paused, hearing herself. "We sound like a pair of South Beach bimbo's, don't we?"

"Yep." Mia piped breaking into a giggle. "I am also impressed that you got over your flu or fever or whatever the hell that was that you had while we were in Europe."

"So am I. I told you I wasn't pregnant."

"Meh, I thought otherwise." The brown eyed beauty shrugged.

"I know. You panicked the fuck outta me... I should hate you... but I can't. John was really sweet to me that week too." A smile slipped onto her face, her cheeks getting pinker.

"Good to hear looked after you while you had a disease."

"I did not have a disease, dude."

"You actually did. I mean, you were coughing, sneezing, puking, migraines… you were practically dying. And you still wrestled… without puking... which kinda amazed me."

"But I survived... so you're gonna have to put up with me _until_ I die."

"Lucky me." Mia replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Alright, can we leave this stripper store now, please? Food?" Mia grinned, hoping Ashley would agree.

"Sure thing, dude." The blond hummed with an amused smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders and walked out into the sunshine.

* * *

He wore a satisfied smirk on his face as he sauntered his way down to the hotel lobby. The cocky smile was proof of his previous night's accomplishments.

The tall dark haired superstar sighed deeply when he saw his friend in the distance. He approached the blond with his suitcase trailing behind him, and hung his arm over her shoulders.

Her sleepy green eyes met his and she immediately narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. "And what notch did you carve into your bedpost last night, Randy?" She said in her soft raspy voice.

A pleased chuckle passed through the third generation superstar's lips and before he could utter a word, the Women's Champion interrupted him.

"Actually, I don't wanna know. You can tell John about your dirty little adventures." She said, waving a hand in face, to shut him up.

Randy Orton simply shrugged, "Where is our Johnny Boy?" his blue eyes wandered the hotel lobby, looking for his friend.

"_My_ Johnny Boy," she corrected him, "is upstairs. He forgot his cell phone charger, so he went back up to get it." She said, glancing back down at her cell phone in hand as she texted Amy Dumas, otherwise known as Lita. "Are you riding with us to the arena? Or is the slut that is Randy Orton finding another route of transportation to the arena?" She smirked, holding back a laugh.

"Ha." He said, dropping his arm from her shoulders and then hitting her arm with the back on his hand.

Ashley immediately applied her ring face and slapped him on his bare arm, harder.

A smile appeared on her plump lips as she heard the loud slap sound and was immediately satisfied, even more so, when she saw John in the distance.

"Stop it children." John Cena warned them with a stern look. Randy glanced away from John and back down towards the Diva beside him, his hand gearing up to hit her on the arm again. "Don't even think about it, Orton." He raised his eyebrows at the brazen superstar, while Ashley just smiled and mouthed 'sucker' in Randy's direction. "Hey, you can stop it too... you know better than him." John said in Ashley's direction, cocking his head to the side, eyebrows raised.

Ashley thought about it for a second before shrugging and continuing on with her text. "You never answered my question, Orton... you riding with us?" She looked up at him to see his eyes diverted in a different direction.

"Uhh.. I think I'll just take my rental. I'll meet you guys at the arena in a bit." And with that, Randy Orton walked away from the couple and in the direction of the stairs.

"What's with him?" John asked, stuffing his cell phone charger into his bag.

"He got lucky last night… and I think he needs some guy time. He needs to gloat, let his ego inflate even more because he got some ass last night." She laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Hmm, maybe I need some time to gloat too, because if I'm correct… I got lucky too." He grinned boyishly while wrapping both of his arms around her small waist and pulled her close to his hard body, brushing his lips against the exposed skin on her shoulder.

While on the other side of the lobby, Randy Orton called out to his friend. "Hey! Matt!"

The ECW Champion turned around, his suitcase following him. "Hey, man." Mat nodded to the taller superstar and slap hands with him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, man. Just thinking about what you told me on the short Euro tour…"

"Randy, don't worry about it, seriously."

"It's just, I've been thinking that, well you never know, it could just be a meaningless little crush because you see Mia so often." Randy shrugged, remembering all that Maria had been telling him.

Mat chuckled lightly, scratching his head. "Never thought about it that way. Maybe, but I don't think so, it seems…it seems more than that."

"Thought you'd say that." Randy smirked. "So…I thought up a plan."

"And what's the amazing plan, boy genius." Matt crossed his arms over his broad chest with a smile.

"You just need some sex." Randy explained simply while giving his shoulders a light shrug. Matt chuckled but thought about it for a second.

"Why did I tell you about this?" The ECW superstar mused with a half smile.

"Because I'm the best person for advice." The Raw superstar answered with a cocky smile.

"Ehhh…" Matt cringed slightly. "I don't know about that, man."

"C'mon, you just need something to distract you from her… and a night with a random girl is just the way."

"Yeah, but I don't know."

"One night's not gonna hurt anyone, man." Randy raised his eyebrows at his friend.

Matt stood there, frozen in his thoughts. _Maybe I just need to get laid._ Matt screwed his face up and shrugged. "Maybe you are right. Alright." He agreed and Randy's smile grew wider.

* * *

She sat down on the bench while listening to her friend explain to her the recent events between her and the Hardy Boys. The Women's Champion was glad she was finally opening her eyes to what was going on with Matt and his feelings. Ashley and Maria had tried to tell her before, but she just wouldn't listen and believed nothing is or was ever going to happen between them, but the redhead and the blond strongly disagreed. They had their doubts, but they didn't share them with Mia, because they wanted to spare her feelings and protect them.

Ashley stood up examining her flip flops she wore on her feet and scrunched up her face. It was hot and sunny outside, she wore her favorite light denim ripped jeans and a simple black affliction tee. Her ring gear was still somewhere inside her bag and she had another hour before her match, RAW had not long ago started. She had gone early to hair and make up to avoid the normal Diva rush, and in the process her hair had been put in rollers and made to cascade down her shoulders in perfect loose curls while her make up had been kept natural apart from mascara that had been coated on her eyelashes to make them appear longer and darker, and a thin stroke of eyeliner had been applied to make the green in her eyes really stand out. She looked close to perfection.

"You know I hate to say it, but Maria and I _did_ warn you about all of this, hon." I tried to say to Mia and I heard a groan in response. "I gather you knew that already." I replied sarcastically with a small laugh.

"Yes, I knew that, dude. But it's.. I-I feel so awkward around him now… after he tried to kiss me, or at least I think he did, we-"

"Trust me, by the sounds of it, he tried, and failed."

She sighed, "Yeah, I thought so. But he's been avoiding me now, and just acting like a complete douche bag about it…He's barely spoken two words to me. I don't know what's wrong or if he's feeling sorry or regretting it…maybe I should talk to him tonight.."

Ashley's eyebrows scrunched up, "Where's Jeff tonight?"

"Oh, he's with Helms tonight, they're hanging out in his room. They asked me but I wasn't feeling up to it."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Well just try to take it easy, you have been like super busy with appearances, photo shoots, gym time and training… You gotta be feeling drained."

"I am. But I'm gonna stay awake to see you're match."

"No MiMi," Ashley shook her head, calling her friend by her old nickname. "Just... just get some rest tonight, we can watch it on TiVo when we get home." The blond Diva heard a yawn come from the other end and her request was answered. "Sorted. You'll sleep, rest up, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Ashes."

"No problem… _and_ don't be stressing about the whole Matt situation, I've got some undercover bunnies working on that situation now." She smirked, thinking of what Maria had told her and how Randy had accepted her offer to help the redhead.

Ashley phone beeped, signaling another caller. She glanced down and saw 'Stephanie McMahon' begin to flash. "Dude, can I call you back later? I've got Steph calling me on the other line.

"Okaaay. I'm just gonna go to bed now, so call me tomorrow or something. Good luck in your match."

"It's only Kelly, I can handle her, but thank you. Feel better." The two women quickly said there goodbyes and Ashley switched to Stephanie's call. "Hey boss, what's up?"

"Hey Ashley, quick thing to tell you, there's a camera crew coming your way right now to film your segment live."

"Okay." Ashley said hesitantly.

"And don't be afraid to let loose."

Ashley chuckled lightly, it wasn't like Stephanie to encourage backstage catfights…even though she herself had had quite a few of them. "Why?"

"Because Mickie's headed towards you as well, she'll be in the segment too. And your match has changed tonight, and you'll need to…"

A camera crew appeared through the door of the women's locker room and I nodded to them as they began to set up, ready to catch everything that was about to transpire. "Steph, can I call you back?"

"Camera crew there?" Steph said as the camera crew pointed to me and the red light turned on, they had begun filming.

"**Yeah." Ashley said into her cell phone that was pressed against her ear as she stood in the women's locker room alone, her women's championship belt clearly visible behind her. In the arena, the crowd began to boo at the vision of their women's champion on the TitanTron. "Yeah, I will. Alright, I'll call you later." Ashley hung up and threw her phone in her gym bag. **

"**Hey, Ashley." The camera panned out to see Mickie James had appeared in the doorway. The crowd cheered wildly for their former Women's Champ. Ashley turned around to be met with a fake smile from Mickie.**

"**Mickie." Ashley narrowed her eyes at the smaller Diva. "Did you want something?"**

"**Actually, I did." She responded, moving into the room, closer to Ashley. "I needed to prepare for my match." **

"**Hm, are you delusional or something because you don't have a match tonight." Ashley shrugged, a smug smile on her face. "I, on the other hand, do." **

**A smile spread across Mickie's face. "I see no one told you."**

"**No one told me **_**what**_**?"**

"**I just persuaded Stephanie to put me in your match…and make it a 2-on-1 handicap match." Mickie smirked. Ashley clenched her jaw and her fist tightened at her side. Mickie made a move to walk past Ashley and then turned back around. "Oh, and another reason I wanted to talk to you, was that I just wanted to clear the air between us." She said with her constant fake-all-smiles attitude. "I know we're not best friends…or even friends at all."**

"**Cut the crap, Mickie. What are you playing at?"**

"**I just want you to know, whether I have to go through Candice or you, I will be Women's Champion again. Soon." She said, and Ashley just laughed in her face.**

"**Mickie, hate to break it to you, but, sweetie, **_**if **_**Candice wins this Sunday, and that's a big if, you won't be the one who gets the first title shot. **_**I **_**will. I will have earned the right to because of the rematch clause. And out of all honesty, I think it'll be a damn while until you hold another championship belt." She smirked and the crowd booed her. **

**Mickie gaze turned steely. "You trying to say you're better than me?" She said, getting closer to Ashley, until they were inches apart.**

"**Not trying to." Ashley smirked. "I just did." **

**Mickie's hand connected with Ashley's cheek in a fast slap, while the crowd oh'ed at the Diva's backstage fight that was being caught on camera.**

**In retaliation, Ashley did the same, only harder. Mickie charged at the blond, slamming her back against the wall until they ended up outside, brawling.**

**Ashley turned, so she had control and launched fists at the brunette Diva. **

"**Whoa, hey!" King's voice on commentary said. **

"**Ashley and Mickie…they're beating the hell out of each other!" Cole exclaimed.**

**The crowd watched, cheering and booing, rooting for Mickie to win over in the fight while the Divas went back and forth, throwing each other at anything and hitting each other with powerful fists. **

"**Hey! What are you doing!? Break it up!" Everything stopped when referees arrived on the scene, pulling the two women apart, despite their determination on continuing the backstage fight.**

The camera crew stopped filming and lowered the camera before walking away. "Chill!" Senior referee Mike Chioda shouted at Ashley while the referee that was holding Mickie, slowly released her. Ashley's chest rose and fell quickly, her breathing ragged. Her green orbs connected with the brown ones that belonged to her fellow Diva across the hallway.

"See you in the ring, _Ash_."

* * *

Now changed and prepped, Ashley paced while in the Gorilla position. She'd had handicap matches in FCW but nothing like this. She raked her hands through her golden locks and pushed them off her face, panic setting in. She was now in her signature black and red ring gear, her wrestling boots carrying her across the cement floor as she awaited her match that was less than 5 minutes away.

She felt two strong hands hold her still. She glanced up and sighed. "Hey."

"Fox." He said as he released her shoulders and watched her turn around to face him.

"Orton." She replied with a chuckle.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I think." She replied. "I just have a bad feeling about this match."

"Because you're out there on your own against two people?"

"Yeah." She sighed, needing comforting.

"You'll do good. Don't worry. If you need back up, send up a flare and I'll come to the ring." He winked playfully.

She chuckled lightly, the stress easing away slowly. "Thanks."

"John said to give you this…" Randy leaned down and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a big hug. My arms wrapped around him and gripped the back of his t-shirt. _John..._ _He knew hugs always calmed me down. _

"Thanks." Ashley mumbled into his t-shirt.

"You're gonna do great, _Elmo_." His chest rumbled as he chuckled. Ashley glared and pushed him away.

"He told you?!"

"Yeah. Don't worry, Ashes, it's cute." He held back more laughter and Ashley slapped him on the chest.

"Fuck off. It's not cute. That's gonna stick with me now." She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Yep, pretty much. I've still got the nickname that the Cena bros gave to me, Meathead…and I got news for ya, it never goes away." He shrugged.

Ashley laughed slightly, tension easing away. "Oh, I forgot to ask, how'd things go with Matt?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

Orton's cocky signature smirk appeared slowly, "Let's just say I took care of it."

* * *

Ashley kneed Mickie in her stomach to stop her further attack, next came a kick to the back of Mickie's head. The Women's Champion smirked, glancing at Candice in the corner. She finally began to gain momentum when she got to her feet, waiting for Mickie to do the same.

The blond haired beauty jumped up and hit an Orton style standing dropkick, knocking Mickie outside the ring.

Before the former Women's Champion, Mickie James, was forced through the ring ropes, Candice slapped Mickie's shoulder, signaling a tag had been made. The Diva ended up landing on her back outside the ring, her head sapping against the floor.

Candice got into the ring and ran at Ashley. The blond in the match up grabbed the former Playboy cover girl by her waist, lifting her up and slamming her down into a spinebuster. She rose to her feet slowly, a viper smirk upon her lips.

_Cole: This could be a preview of what's to come for Candice Michelle this Sunday at No Mercy. Does she have what it takes to beat the dominant Women's Champion?_

Mickie called for the referee, shouting something about her being injured. He leaned through the ropes, and told her to get back on the apron and hold the tag string. Meanwhile, Ashley grabbed Candice's neck, wrapping her arm around it and delivered a deadly DDT. Her green eyes scanned the audience as she quickly covered Candice and shouted for the referee to start the count.

As the referee begins his count, Ashley, using her heel tactics to it's extreme, pushes her feet up onto the ropes to reinforce the pin and hold Candice down. The referee slammed his hand down to the canvas for the third time, not having noticed her feet on the ropes for the entire count, and she was declared the winner.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox!" Lillian shouted above the crowds boo's and jeers.

She rose to her feet, the referee raising her hand in victory. _Bring it, bitch._ Ashley thought bitterly, looking away from Candice and out towards the crowd.

Behind her, Mickie got up from her sitting position on the floor outside the ring and walked around to take Ashley's title belt. She crawled into the ring while the crowd began to cheer slowly. Ashley turned around, wondering what was taking them so long to give her, her god damn title belt so she could leave.

Mickie ran up and smashed the title belt off Ashley's head, sending her reeling down towards the canvas, groaning in pain. Mickie stood above Ashley and posed with the title belt as the crowd cheered wildly for Mickie and she lets out a primal scream.

Candice looked on, _Mickie was meant to be helping me. Not herself._ The GoDaddy girl thought as she rose to her feet and approached Mickie, taking the title belt out of her hands and raising it up in the air, getting louder cheers as she did her Candy twirl dance. A sweet smile came to Candice's face as she turned back around to Mickie. She said something to her fellow brunette that cameras didn't quite pick up on.

She put the title belt on the ground, close to Ashley's head and then pulled her up to her feet using her hair to grip onto. Together, they performed a double DDT on Ashley, on the championship belt, so her head connected with it in the worst way possible.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Randy said as he walked Matt down to the hotel bar. Raw had ended not long ago, Randy had hurried back to the hotel as, unbeknownst to Matt, Randy had asked a girl to come to the hotel tonight, so Matt could get what he needed.

"Yeah. You know, you didn't have to walk me down here, man." The Hardy brother said with a small chuckle.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't chicken out. Now come on, before all the good ones leave." Randy pushed Matt inside the small bar and the two went and sat bar, immediately ordering drinks.

"How about her?" Randy suggested, seeing Emily in the distance. She had happily agreed to meet Matt, and she wanted nothing more than a one night stand. _She's perfect._ Randy thought to himself as he chugged his beer.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous." Matt complimented, looking over his shoulder at her and noticing she was smiling at him. The dark haired superstar couldn't help but imagine Mia sitting over there smiling at him, pulling him over to have a drink with her. His smiled altered slightly at the thought and he turned back to his beer.

"What? You don't like her?!" Randy exclaimed, amazed anyone would or could refuse her.

Emily's long tan legs were clearly visible as she wore a very short denim skirt and a black tank top with ample cleavage showing. Her long, straight dark hair flowed down past her shoulders while her hazel eyes shone brightly under the murky bar lights.

"I just need some encouragement." He said, downing his first beer. "Hey, can I have another." He asked the bar tender who quickly got him another beer. Randy just watched the scene happen before him happen like magic. Matt walked over to Emily with a smile on his face, seconds later, he sat down in the chair next her and began talking to her. While they began to talk, Randy's phone beeped in his hand.

'_I've got a plan! Come to my room, 347. Ria x' _

Randy cringed. His only glitch in the plan _he_ had made happen? He hadn't told Maria yet. The third generation superstar glanced back to Matt and Emily, to see them kissing. A pleased smile appeared on his face and he quickly left the bar and headed up to her hotel room. _Maybe I'm gonna get lucky tonight as well..._

* * *

Thoughts were running rapid in her head. Ideas were suddenly coming to mind. She raked her red locks off her face and then heard a knock at the door. _Randy._ She smiled.

Maria skipped over to the door and met the older superstar with a big smile. "It's perfect. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." She began to say and mumble other things. Randy stepped inside the hotel room that Maria was sharing with Kelly Kelly, since all three brands were at the same hotel for a rare occasion.

"Let me save you some time, dollface, I already thought up a plan.. and Matt is with my plan right now." He said, shoving his hands in his jeans and looking across at her brown eyes.

"You what? Without even consulting me?" She sighed. "What was your plan, super boy?"

Randy shrugged. "I set him up with a friend of mine."

"Friend?" Maria questioned him, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Yes, I have friends."

"Not those type of friends, Rand. Fess up."

"So it was a lady friend of mine. No big deal."

"No big deal?! Randy he's confused about his feelings for my best friend! And you set him up with a whore?!"

"She's not a whore! I have more class than that!" Randy replied, getting in her face. "She's an old friend that... I share benefits with occasionally. _What_ is wrong with that?!"

"There's nothing wrong about it for you, but Matt will probably wake up tomorrow regretting this! Why did- I just-"

"Relax, no guy wakes up regretting having sex…unless it's bad sex…then he has a reason to regret it…" Randy led off, noticing her pissed off expression. "I don't know what you're so tweaked about? Maybe you need to get laid too." He smirked and Maria's jaw clenched.

"Randy, not everyone is a nympho like you, not everyone thrives off sex 24/7..."

"Ria, relax, Matt wanted to do this." He replied with an easy laugh.

"But you ignored the plan!" She exclaimed, their faces an inch apart.

"There was no plan at that point. Instead, I took it into my hands and created a plan that seemed viable. Now what's wrong with that?"

"Er, you ignored the fact that we were a team?" She starred at him, strangely finding him hot when he got angry. "You are an absolute idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, cover girl." He replied quickly, getting in her face.

Maria paused, looking Randy straight in the eyes, his baby blue irises. Her hazel orbs couldn't help to wonder back and forth between Randy's eyes and his lips that were coming closer and closer and…

"Maria!?" a female's voice shouted through the door and Maria pulled herself away from Randy's gaze.

"Y-Yeah?" She stuttered, unclear about what just happened or was about to happen. Maria walked over to the door, ignoring the looks she was getting from Randy. He scratched his head, trying to figure out why Maria brought out those feelings form him that he didn't even know existed. She was his friend. That was it, right? _RIGHT?!_

Maria pulled open the door to reveal Kelly stood there in her jean shorts and pink strappy top. "I uhh.. forgot my key card…" She said, then noticing Randy who was in the room.

They had history together, well Randy would call it one night, but Kelly wanted more. Randy refused, saying he was a one night type of guy. Maria had comforted her friend and picked up the pieces, Randy could be a jackass sometimes. But sometimes, he could be a nice jackass.

Randy looked back at Maria one last time before brushing past the girls and walking outside the hotel room. _I need to get laid._

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack :) Sorry for that HUUUUUUUGE break.. well it seemed long for me! Feels good to get back into the swing of writing.. Last week I finished all my exams and I've got another 2 weeks off so I'm gonna hopefully get another 3 or more updates during that time. Sorry it's taken me this long to get back into the swing of things, but I had a big case of writers block at the start but slowly overcame that :) and here I am! Look out for the next chapter soon dudes :) Also, more information about the sequel, a lot of ides have been hitting me literally like a ton of bricks. I'm getting ideas from everywhere! And I mean everywhere! From One Tree Hill to Raw to Music to showers ;) to watching old clips of WWE back to even my day to day life.. I'm super excited about the sequel to New raw talent.. and I hope all of you are too :) only 20 chapters left of NRT :'( Kinda sad but as I said, there's more to come ;)**

**Anywhooo, Goo Goo Dolls and Sara Haze (both amazing, check their music out if you haven't already!) have helped me bang this chapter out to you all today :) I thought I'd get it done by last night but I fell asleep instead.. sorry!**

**I also pretty much loved writing the early scene with Randy/Ash/John…one of my favorites :) SO on the WWE front, let's just say the writers on SmackDown have some sort of telepathy connection with me because they are playing right into my hands when concerning the Jeff/Mia/Matt storyline :) hint hint wink wink :D However on Raw, they could work on their telepathy skills a bit more.. but I'm not complaining, Extreme Rules is looking like it's gonna be another great PPV :) I know who I'm pulling for on that night… **

**Also a WTF moment, most of you know that I loved Victoria... and a few days ago I found out SHE'S GOING TO TNA!? Anyone else feeling bad about this? Could this mean she wont be allowed back so easily into the WWE for appearances? I'll support her in anything but I'm unsure as to how TNA are going to capitalize and use Victoria to the max as she is such a high caliber wrestler in the women's division. Thoughts?**

**Right enough blabbing, onto my beloved thanks to all you incredible reviewers out there across the globe :) I'm sending a huge THANK YOU TO: nychick4, I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, dreamin'BIG, RKO.I.F., .CMPunkluver., jash4ever, xSamiliciousx, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, JohnCenaFan, vjsimpact, CraftyTink529, Livin on the EDGE, Jeff Hardy is Rad and BournePriceless54 for their reviews! I love you all, and thank you for supporting me :) Now onto those shout-outs..**

**Nychick4- haha sorry to disappoint.. I guess you'll have to wait and see ;) thank youuu :)**

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy- well I'm pissed that Jeff didn't get the title at judgment day… but I have faith in him at Extreme Rules… it's the Hardy's pay per view, extreme rules and a ladder match is a very nice touch :) I hope Hardy wins. Yeeeeah! I heard about that reality TV MTV want to turn the Hardy show into… it would mean I get to see the Hardy show on my tv.. which I like very much :) But I don't want Jeff to leave.**

**Dreamin'BIG- LOL I knowww :) Backlash was pretty darn amazing…judgment day thoughts? I liked it… but where in the blue hell are the diva's matches again?! Thank youu so much! :) haha aww thanks! Noo, they're not ready yet, let's see if they can last a year or two lol Meh, Liz and John in real life, you gotta be happy for him because this is his childhood sweatheart he's marrying.. but you can't help but want to tear her eyes out :) thank you once again! :D**

**RKO.I.F.- hehe THANK YOU! :) you know I love me some drama ;) and that's not the last of it! Yep, exactly what I thought, right now, a baby would be completely wrong for them… you didn't see backlash? Watch it on youtube, if you haven't already :) yes! See, everyone seems to be bummed about there being no Diva's match.. they've got storylines that they could progress into PPV matches but NOOO they don't give it to them.. although I am pretty excited to see Santino vs Vickie at Extreme Rules :) partly because I just love Santino and that pig squeal never fails to crack me up! :) WOO! Another Maryse supporter! :O NOO! I love her hand motions! Her whole charisma, character, attitude and her ring skills are all incredible… she's probably my favorite diva at the mo :) yeeep, WWE without Jeff will be BAAAD! they need him. Thank you once again!! :D **

**.CMPunkluver.- Aww thank you so much , glad you like it :) yep, my thoughts exactly, a baby just wasn't right for them at the moment, I need Ash in the title picture right now :) hahaa about Mia, well she's having her doubts and her thoughts.. she can't help them :) LOL your review is spot on, Matt needed some ass and he got it :) hehe hope the Maria and Randy bits made you happy then :) thank you so much! :D**

**Jash4ever- THANK YOU so much :) glad you're enjoying it… stick around, cos things are only gonna get better ;)**

**xSamiliciousx- :) aww thank you so much, means a lot to me that you like it. Haha yeah, I think everyone was secretly hoping Ashley would be pregnant... sorry to disappoint :) thanks again!**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- :O Thank you! That is the best compliment a writer could get.. so thank you very much for making me smile :) I'll try to get in another update soonish! **

**JohnCenaFan- hahaa duuuude :) Yeeeeah, I got you all fooled with the name of tha chapter though didn't I? :) ahh… Matt and Mia? All will be revealed in due time my friend ;) thank youuu!**

**Vjsimpact- did the chapter live up to your expectations? :) yeeah, I'm missing having women's matches on PPV's now :( but the Santino vs. Vickie thing at Extreme Rules will have my attention just because, yes, I love Santino and he always makes me laugh… especially with those pig noises LOL :O your sister didn't want randy to win? Is she crazy? Haha, you made the right choice with choosing Randy to win :) thank you! Everyone seems to love long chapters so voila I keep giving them :) I know I always like reading long chapters so I guess the reader in me makes me write more. Haha yes, the title of the previous chap was deceiving :) thank you once again!! :D**

**CraftyTink529- haha don't worry.. :) at least you made it! Hehe thank you girly :) in return, I send you happy happy John thoughts ;) I know! I saw you posted TOO remake again and I gotta say.. I freaking LOVE it! Seriously! Ahh I did read your college reunion fic, another great fic from you.. I loved it :) I forgot to say it in my review but thank you for making me character.. I was surprised when is aw myself in there lol but it was a great privilege so thank you for thinking of me :) **

**Livin on the EDGE- nooo, no baby Cena… aww thank you so much :) haha really? Well then mission accomplished, I'm trying to include more Matt/Mia/Jeff storyline bits in each chapter so it tries to level out so half and half goes to Ashley and Mia… but I'm glad you love the Matt/Mia/Jeff bits… because I'm most nervous about those bits. Thank you so much once again! :D**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- thank you!! :) yeah the Jeff contract thing is difficult, everyone is saying different things…but woah If that's true! I really don't want to see Jeff leave WWE.. thank you again! :D**

**BournePriceless54- Thank youuuu!! :) Glad you liked it!**

_**Up next: No Mercy has arrived, will Candice be able to hit the jackpot and take home gold? Or will Ashley prevail? Also, Mia get's a surprise phone call by someone completely unexpected and a proposition from them. Ashley's brother wants to meet John in person, properly. And Jeff has a serious talk with two close friends. PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**_


	80. Kisses and Bruises

_**NO POV  
**_The brown eyed beauty slowly and quietly shut her hotel room door and stepped out into the hallway. Jeff was still in Helms's room and she needed to talk to Matt about this weirdness… before Maria or Ashley would speculate even more about feelings that she didn't believe were even there.

_Once I talk to him about this, I'm sure everything will go back to normal…_ She thought, pulling her dark long locks back into a messy bun. _It was normal to begin with. We're friends. Normal friends. _

Mia turned on her heel and took a few steps forward and then slowed down to stop after seeing the sight before her.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable witnessing the scene before her of Matt and a brunette getting hot and heavy outside his hotel room, Mia diverted her eyes and looked away. She hesitated for a moment, before turning around, walking back to her room.

_I'll talk to him in the morning… or the afternoon._ She thought, knowing exactly what Matt's hangovers were like.

She wondered aimlessly back to her hotel room, remembering the time where Matt said he never liked to have one night stands with random women. The brunette glanced back at his hotel room to find that they had disappeared into his room.

Her dark brown eyes cast downwards as she shrugged and walked back to hers and Jeff's hotel room.

* * *

Ashley released a slow murmur as she turned over and rolled into his chest. He looked down at her as she cuddled into him for warmth and rested her hand atop his chest gently. An easy smile appeared on his lips. "Mornin'." he said, moving the messy locks of blonde hair off her face.

Ashley mumbled something in return and John held back a chuckle. Her breathing became steady again and he just assumed she had fallen back to sleep.

His fingers gently raked through her golden tresses as she slept soundly on his chest. It was only then he noticed the bruise beginning to appear on her forehead. "Shit, Ash. Your forehead." He whispered, his fingers tracing the bruise lightly. She winced as his fingers made contact with the tender spot. Her eyes slowly peeled open to reveal a pair of sleepy green eyes.

"I know. I saw it before I went to bed." She replied, sitting up slightly and leaning against him.

"They really went hard on you."

"I'll get over it." She hummed.

He leaned down and gently kissed the bruise and wrapped an arm around her waist as she leant against him, with ESPN playing in the background. "What time's your meet and greet?"

"2.30," She said with a groan, looking at the clock. _11.14AM._ "But it's with Santino so that should be fun." She sunk back into his arms, his hand resting on her hip. "Kinda sucks that I can't go home this week."

"I wish I could stay with you."

"I know you would, but you're seeing your college friends. It's fine, Johnny." She glanced up at him and the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile before he leaned down a pressed a kiss against her lips.

She rolled out of bed minutes later, grabbed her shower stuff and then headed for the bathroom, while John sat there with a hurt expression. "What, don't I get an invite this time?!" He said.

"No, because this actually has to be a productive shower." She fired back, a smirk on her face before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Half an hour later, she came out of the bathroom, hair still wet and with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her wet naked body. John lay in the same potion she left him in. His eyes slowly moved away from the TV screen that was playing ESPN Sports Center and instead his blue irises found their way to her wet body as she bent over to grab some fresh, clean clothes from her suitcase.

He couldn't help but allow the school boy grin to appear on his face as he pushed back the covers, grabbed his toothbrush from the nightstand and passed her. With her back to him, John slapped her butt before casually walking into the bathroom.

She gasped when she felt his hand on her backside but then smiled slowly as she glanced back at him.

The Women's Champion quickly dried herself and then changed into a denim skirt and her favorite black Affliction short sleeved t-shirt. Slipping her feet into a pair of green converses, she stood up and began to get ready for the day ahead while John walked into the bedroom and got dressed and then began packing to head home to West Newbury for a couple of days.

An hour past and now Ashley was pouting as she watched John pack away his things. "This is basically abandonment, you know that, right?"

John released a low rumbling chuckle as he turned around, ignoring his packing duties and looked down towards Ashley, where she sat on the floor, legs outstretched in front of her. "Ash."

"I'm just sayin'," She shrugged, beginning her guilt trip.

"You said you were fine with me going up to The New for my days off." He walked over to her, offering his hands to pick her up off the floor.

She placed her hands in his and pulled herself up and stood facing him. "I lied." She shrugged, her head lolling backwards.

He smiled and tilted her head back to look at him before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You'll be fine. You've got Mia. You said you were gonna spend a couple of days on the road with her while doing appearances?"

"Yeah," She replied quietly, her arms wrapping around John waist, or as far as they would go round his large torso. "But still." She whined.

Another laugh escaped his lips at her childish antics.

"I'm not gonna see you until Saturday!" She looked up at him with her big green eyes, as he enveloped her in a warm hug. "All because of these stupid appearances before the pay-per-view on Sunday."

"So you want me to stay?"

"No." She gave in. "I'm just gonna miss you." Ashley hugged him, leaning her head against his chest and inhaling his scent.

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby." John said, leaning down and placing a kiss on the exposed skin on her neck.

"This is not helping." She tried to hold back her smile, but couldn't.

"Yes, it is." He answered back simply, his hands moving to the back of her thighs and then lifting her up.

Ashley instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, "Okay, maybe it is…just a little bit." She giggled lightly as John kissed his way up to her lips with a smile on his face. He sat down on the bed, Ashley securely wrapped in his arms and straddling his lap.

The blond Diva brushed her fingers through his short hair as he pressed another soft and fervent kiss against her lips, sucking on her lower lip, begging for entrance which she granted him straight away. His hands found their way underneath her t-shirt, his warm touch caressing her skin.

He would have pealed her clothing away from her body in that instant, if her phone hadn't started ringing.

"Don't." He said, pulling her down on top of him, wrapping his arms around her waist and brushing his lips against her collarbone. She was about to get up, the ringing phone getting on her nerves, but then he hit her soft spot on her collarbone that only he knew about, and she surrendered to him in an instant, a soft moan escaping her lips.

The ringing disappeared and all that was heard was their moans of passion. He pulled her t-shirt off quickly and their lips latched onto each other's, then it was heard again. Her cell phone.

John released a groan and they both pulled away, John dropping his head against the bed. Ashley rested her forehead against his chest, hoping it would stop. "Just answer it." He said calmly, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

She sent him an apologetic smile and hopped off his body, running to answer her cell phone. Glancing at CallerId, she quickly hit the green button. "Yes?"

"Now that's no way to greet your favorite brother." She could almost hear him grinning on the other end of the phone.

"For the fiftieth time, you are my _only_ brother." She moved back towards the bed, noticing John had gone back to packing. She frowned.

"So treat me nicely then." James replied.

She held the phone against her ear as she leant over and grabbed her t-shirt that John had taken off only moments ago. Catching his eye, she bit her lip which she knew drove John wild, and then dropped onto the bed near his suitcase.

"So what can I do you for today?"

"I just wanted to call up my baby sister and see how you were doing, haven't heard from you in a while."

"That's because we're both uber busy."

"So… this boyfriend that I have seen but never met," he began saying, Ashley glanced up at John, pulling her t-shirt over her head quickly. "When am I going to meet him?"

"Uh…"

"Because I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to meet him."

"No, Jay. You first. Not all at once, it'd be like sending a lion into deal with the hyenas."

"Hint of Lion King there?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Anyway, I was thinking this week?"

"I can't, I'm on the road all week, because of promotion for this Sunday. The next time I'll be home is Tuesday night, next week."

"So how about then?"

She shook her head, smiling at his persistence. "Yeah, sure. How about Wednesday? You can meet him then."

"Sounds good to me. House meal?"

"Yeah, okay. Make sure Mel comes. I miss her." Ashley said, asking for her brother's girlfriend of 2 years.

James laughed on the other end, "She'll be there. Alright, I gotta go, talk to you later, Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Jamesy." She hit the red button and tossed her phone on the bed carelessly. "So," She turned to get John's attention. "What are you doing next Wednesday?"

"Ermm… spending the night with you I presume is the correct answer." A cheeky grin appeared on his face.

"Yes. My brother wants to meet you finally."

"Ah, the infamous James." John zipped up his suitcase and dropped it down onto the floor before sitting next to her. "Sounds good to me. Who's Mel?"

"Oh, James's girlfriend, they've been together for about 2 years. She lives with him, so she's gonna come over too."

"Alright." He nodded. "Okay, now that that's sorted, I'm gonna have to leave for my flight, Ashes."

"Okay." She mumbled, getting up off the bed and skipping over to him. "I'll call you tonight or something. I love you."

He nodded, brushing his lips against hers softly, his hand resting on her hip. "I love you too, baby girl." John pressed his lips against hers once more before walking out the hotel room, luggage in tow.

Ashley glanced at clock, _12:48PM._ She had more or less an hour until Santino came to meet her before the meet and greet. She sighed as she dropped back onto the bed into a star fish shape.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different hotel, Mia murmured in her sleep as she cuddled into the body beside her. Her dark brown eyes open slowly and looked down at Jeff who was sleeping soundly. She rubbed his chest gently, bringing him to his senses and slowly waking up. "Hey you. When did you get in last night?" she whispered.

"About 2am I wondered back in here, you were fast asleep. You just looked too cute to wake." He smirked, closing his eyes again.

"Well we have to be at the arena by 2 so you're not allowed back to sleep mister."

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it?" Jeff challenged her, raising an eyebrow. Noting the silence coming from her, he tickled her ribs while she called out for him to stop between laughter.

"Jeff!" She shouted between fits of laughter. Moments later, he released her, a content grin etched onto his face.

Her ringing cell phone cut off the laughter, she leaned over, a smile upon her face and answered the call. "Hello?" she said, only just recovering from her fit of giggles.

"Hey, Mia. It's Mickie."

Mia's smile was wiped from her face in an instant and Jeff looked over at her, confused. "Who is it?" He whispered.

"Hey… Mickie." She said slowly. Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned back against the bed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, I'm great actually. Listen, I know we haven't talked much recently and I regret that, I mean, we were good friends. And I don't know what happened. So I was just thinking, do you wanna meet up for coffee?"

"I… uhh, I don't know. I have to be at the arena in 2 hours. I don't really have time." Mia scratched her head, sitting up in the bed.

"Alright, then how about tomorrow? I'm doing appearances all week so I'm not going back to Richmond yet, so how about it? Tomorrow morning? Starbucks?" Mickie suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there, Mickie." She quickly shut her cell phone, silently cursing herself when she replayed what had just happened. _Ashley's gonna kill me._

While in Mickie's hotel room, a sly smirk slid across the brunette's face as she closed her cell phone and leaned back in bed. Mission accomplished.

_Stage 1: Buddy up with the boyfriend. _**Check.**_  
Stage 2: Kiss the boyfriend._** Check.**_  
Stage 3: Befriend the enemy's best friend._** Check.**

Stage 4 would come in due time. But now, Mickie was content with her plan and its progression. In the end, it would all work out to _her_ advantage.

* * *

"I did something bad." Mia said as she walked through one of the guys' locker room door on Sunday night for the No Mercy PPV. The pay-per-view was already in full swing and Mia was already having doubts.

"What'd you do?" Jeff asked, looking across at his girlfriend. She had been worrying about something for the last couple of days and whenever he asked her about it, she said not to worry.

Mia sunk down into the black leather couch. Matt Hardy sat on a bench nearby, listening intently to the brunette beauty.

"I'll see you out there, Matt." MVP said, heading for the door. "Good luck for later, Jeff." He referred to Jeff's match later in the night against Triple H for the WWE Championship. The door shut quietly behind him and Mia groaned in frustration.

"So?" Jeff prompted her to tell them what she did wrong.

"Mickie called me Tuesday morning. I agreed to meet up with her for coffee… And when I met her, I just kept thinking, Ashley is gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"Because Starbucks is _our_ place." She exclaimed. "And I fucking had coffee with the enemy." Mia leaned back in the couch.

Jeff walked over to her and sat down next to her, meanwhile Matt watched on, not moving or even peaking. But at the same time, he couldn't seem to more his gaze from Mia, taking in everything about her.

"Babe, if you don't tell her, she'll never know, and then she'll never wanna kill you." Jeff soothed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her in close.

"But that's our place." She stressed again, not believing that she had actually gone through with coffee with Mickie.

"Hey, just chill. Relax, don't think about it anymore and if you still can't get it off your mind by tomorrow…tell her." He squeezed her shoulder, placing a kiss on her temple. "Okay?"

"No." She shook her head. "I need to tell her." Mia got up form the couch.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" Jeff said with an amused smile.

"Yes, I did, Hardy." She smirked. "But she's my best friend, I need to tell her. I basically fucking betrayed her." Mia looked down at her shoes. "Matt, what do you think I should do?" She lifted her head up to meet his stare. He had been looking at her the entire time, and Jeff had noticed.

"Huh?"

"What do you think I should do?" She reiterated herself.

"I uhh… think…" he stalled, he hadn't heard a word she had been saying. He had been off in his own world, thinking about what if it were him that had gotten to her first? Would he be with her instead of Jeff? What if she turned to him every single time for advice and ignored everyone else? What if Mia saw him as more than a friend? What if-

"Well?" Mia raised her eyebrows at him, Jeff cocked an eyebrow at him, a knowing look upon his face.

"I have to go. I have… my… match." Matt finished as he clambered to his feet and hurried out the room, brushing past Mia.

"That was weird." Mia said once Matt had shut the door behind him.

"…Very weird." Jeff mumbled, glaring at the door that Matt had just walked through.

* * *

The opening guitar riffs of her theme blasted into the Rose Garden arena in Portland, Oregon, only to receive a huge resounding boo from the sold out crowd. Her theme continued to blast out and the Women's Champion appeared underneath the TitanTron.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!" Lillian shouted above the music and the boo's. "Introducing first, from Tampa, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox!"

Climbing into the ring through the second rope, Ashley walked towards the turnbuckles and pulled herself up to the 2nd one and stood poised, championship belt raised above her head with a smug smile etched upon her features.

The sound of loud techno music caused that smug smile to disappear and a glare to take its place. Ashley jumped down from the turnbuckle, readjusted her title belt on her shoulder and watched as Candice Michelle and another brunette appeared on the stage.

Ashley watched on with a stern glare. _That bitch fucking brought__** her**__ with her to the ring._ She thought, her grip upon her title belt becoming tighter. _Two can play this fucking game._ She thought bitterly.

Mickie James sauntered down behind Candice Michelle and stood ringside while she made her entrance into the ring. Ashley's eyes locked onto Mickie's and she clenched her jaw, looking at the petite brunette at ringside.

The referee took hr title belt and raised it above his head, Candice slowly nodded her head, knowing what was on the line. The blond in the equation scoffed, shaking her head, "Dream on, Candice. Tonight's not your night." She fired at the brunette.

Candice smirked, her eyes fixed upon the championship belt that was being passed to Lillian to keep until the end of the match. The bell rang and the match began, the two Divas locking up in the center of the ring. The stronger of the two, Ashley, easily pushed Candice into the corner turnbuckle, holding her there until the ref counted to four.

_King: Ashley cutting it close there with the ref counting to five, Ashley only stopped at four._

_Cole: These two women have not being seeing eye to eye recently. You can see the little fire cracker in Candice going off, she's hungry for some championship gold. But will she be able to gain a win over the current Women's Championship, tonight in this one fall match up for the Women's Title._

Ashley backed away from the corner in which she had forced Candice into and raised her hands up before launching a couple of harsh kicks into Candice's mid section. The referee again told her to back up. She raised a hand and put it in the ref's face, blocking him out of her view. She regained focus and laid a couple of hard chops onto the brunette's chest, Flair style.

In return, she received a 'WOO!' from the crowd, with every chop.

_King: Oh! Nature boy, Nature girl. _

The match had been going strong for nearly ten minutes, both women had held advantages of each other at some point. Right now however, Candice was just crawling back into the ring, her ankle clearly injured badly from the brawl that had happened recently outside the ring. Ashley watched as the ref reached a count of 9 out of 10 and Candice got back into the ring just in time.

She sighed in frustration, storming over to Candice's limp form that was still cowered in the corner, clutching her ankle, a pained expression written across her features.

The ref put his arms out in front of Ashley, holding her back from attacking Candice. The man in the official stripes went to check on Candice, crouching down beside her.

Meanwhile, Mickie saw how Ashley was reacting ion the ring, pure adrenalin rushing through her body and look of fury on her face. Ashley was clearly fired up and raring to go. Mickie climbed up to the ring apron, a sneaky look on her face.

Ashley's head snapped to the side as she saw something move. A glare formed when she saw Mickie stood on the ring apron, her hands gripping the tope rope. The blond's body turned to face Mickie, her eyes diverting down to look at where the ref and Candice were deep in discussion about her ankle.

The glare disappeared from Ashley's features and a smirk took its place. She casually walked turned around, and then in a quick flash, bounced her back off the ropes and then launched her body downwards into a baseball slide, knocking Mickie's feet off the ring apron and causing her to fall in a crumpled ball outside the ring. The ref, hearing the commotion, turned around. Ashley saw Candice get to her feet slowly, telling the referee she was alright and could do this.

The blond kicked the Candy-Coated Diva in the midsection once and then wrapped her arm around her neck in a three quarter facelock before running up the turnbuckle, flipping over and slamming the brunette's back into the canvas, perfecting Ashes to Ashes. Ashley took a moment before hooking Candice's leg, but instead, as the smirk became a permanent feature tonight, Ashley got to her feet.

She slowly took Candice's injured ankle and wrapped her legs around Ashley's and crouched down, holding her in a cloverleaf submission hold, putting pressure on her ankle and lower back.

_Cole: Ashley showing completely No Mercy at all against her opponent, Candice Michelle tonight!_

_King: Well what did you expect, Cole? This is for the Women's Championship, you know how much it means to Ashley!_

_Cole: Candice has probably injured her ankle by the looks of it._

Candice screamed out, her ankle being twisted and pulled in painful ways. All the while, Ashley continued to look smug and laugh.

The former Women's Champion's hand hovered above the canvas while Mickie got to her feet finally on the outside. All Ashley heard was the several slaps against the canvas, Candice had submitted.

Ashley held the submission hold locked in for a little while longer, torturing Candice for even thinking she could compete with her. Ashley released the hold when the referee approached her with _her_ championship belt. He raised her hand in victory and Ashley glanced down at Candice, to see her hands gripping her hurt ankle.

As soon as The Women's Champion caught site of the championship-hungry, Mickie James crawling back into the ring to save her friend from any further threat, Ashley quickly rolled out the ring and walked back up the ramp, raising her championship belt high above her head with pride.

Mickie glared at her from the ring, hugging and cradling Candice in her arms, offering her support, but really, she was just glad Candice was out of the title picture and now, _she_ would be back in it.

* * *

"What do you think, man?"

"Honestly?" Gregory Helms raised his eyebrows at his friend. The Rainbow haired warrior merely nodded. "I think you're crazy." He shrugged. "You have this great girl, who anyone would be lucky to have, and somehow in the blue moon, you worked your magic and she's yours, yet somehow you're sat here talking to us and doubting your relationship with her…and I can't see why."

"Exactly. Nothing's ever gonna happen between them, so why put yourself through this, man, and worry so much?" Shannon Moore said, shaking his head at his close friend.

"But I can't help but think what if."

"What if what?" Helms chuckled at his own question.

Jeff sighed, dropping his hands into his head. "What if Matt has feelings for her, and Mia feels something for him too?"

"But that's never gonna happen, man." Helms stated. "I mean, she's completely in love with you. How long have you guys been together? 7 months? Maybe 8 or 9? Why would she do that to you after all this time?"

"I personally think you two are like this couple that no matter what happens, will stick together for a long ass time, dude." Shannon said, giving Jeff a nudge.

"Thanks, man." Jeff merely nodded, taking in everything they were saying.

"And anyway, you've known Matt your entire life, obviously, why would he betray you like this when similar stuff happened with him, Amy and Adam. He knows how much it hurts. So why would he want to put you through the same amount of pain?" Helms was making complete sense. Matt was torn to pieces after what happened with Amy and Adam. _He wouldn't do that to me._ Jeff thought, smiling a thank you across at Helms and Shannon.

_They're right. Matt would __**never**__ do that to me. Would he?_

**A/N: Ahh well this chapter was a long ass time overdue, and I apologize again my faithful amigo's. Hopefully you're all with me still, and I thank you if you are :) So, Jeff turned to Shannon and Helms for advice, Ashley retained her gold, Mia had coffee with Mickie at Starbucks (which we're yet to find out what happened!) and Mia ALSO saw Emily and Matt together ;)**

**Anywhooo, Just to keep you guys updated, only 19 chapters left now :) I'm uber excited about the sequel, so excited I've already gotten some of the chapters written and ready :) I've also put some new banners for this fic, NRT, up on my profile page. And I've done all the NRT sequel banners too :) See how prepared I am! :) And I will begin to put the first banner for the sequel up as we reach the end of this installment.**

**Ohh before I forget, my OC Ashley Fox does not resemble WWE's past Ashley Massaro, despite the first name, love her but OC Ashley is my Ashley :) Banners are gonna obviously reinforce that. Also (there's a lot of news tonight ain't there?) I have a twitter account now, yayy me! And I've already begun to post previews and updates on my FF status and how my fics are going etc, I have plans to upload scans of the notes for chapters I do, although some will be cryptic ;) so yeah, you don't have to register, it's open to anyone. Just to give you guys a heads up on my where abouts with everything. And my account on twitter is just www [dot] twitter [dot] com [/] Haleyy54 ..there's a link directly too my page on my FF profile page so go there, check it out and feel free to talk to me :)  
**

**Next, I would like to express how fucked up RAW was this past week. DONALD TRUMP!? SERIOUSLY! Okay, maybe it could be good.. but the dude just annoys me somehow and I can't put my finger on what he does that annoys me! But one thing I do like about him is that commercial free thing, even though he ain't the reason it's happening, still! I'm psyched for a full 2 hours of RAW, uninterrupted :) And is it me or has that dude got more orange? :/ I think Trump has, my sister said the same thing too. Meh. Yes, that was my vent. Ahh feel better now :) Right onto those shout outs to my peeps ;)**

**A big HUUUUUGE thank you goes out to: I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy., BournePriceless54, xSamiliciousx, vjsimpact, jash4ever, CraftyTink529, , .CMPunkluver., dreamin'BIG, BrookeB17, JohncenaFan, Livin on the EDGE, Jeff Hardy is Rad, RKO.I.F and LiTTleMiSSmOOny for ALL youre reviews, they're amazing as always. Wow. Thank you everyone, they mean so much to me! :) Thank you & I love you all! **

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy.- Nahh, I dunno if Jeff actually has re-signed, if you look on his twitter, he's literally counting down the days until his contract expires, so far I think it's 3 weeks he's got left. And that'll take him until a week after the Bash or something. I just f*cking hope he resigns. Right now, I can't imagine WWE without Jeffro. Yess, I loved that too! The old Hart music being used once again :) I must say, The Hart Dynasty are my ECW favorites since they all debuted together. **

**BournePriceless54- Thank youu! :)**

**xSamiliciousx- haha aww thanks! :) Yeah, I must admit, most of that banter between Ashley and Mia is pulled from conversations with me and my friends. I like to keep it realistic.. and witty :) And also all the 'dude' tid bits are my doings, I'm pretty much known in my circle of friends for over-using the phrase 'dude' and I sue it on everyone :) Yess, Maria and randy were a little spontaneous little flame that lit inside my head, and I kinda liked it ;) Aww thank youu dude :) haha**

**vjsimpact- eee :) Thank youuu! Yep, I'm loving writing Randy/Ashley interaction, it's becoming easier and easier! Ahaha, you want MORE Mickie drama? Well, you'll be pretty pleased about what I have up my sleeve then!! There's A LOT of Mickie James drama, and when I say A LOT, I mean **_**A LOT!**_** :D Ahhh, Sanina vs. Vickie, wasn't excited about it at first but it turned out to be VERRRY entertaining.. I enjoyed it :) Santino never fails to make me laugh though. Yess, Victoria made her TNA debut finally as well! Loved it, pissed she didn't win the knockouts title but hey, she'll get there, I'm sure of it. Exactly, now she has a bigger chance to do more things in a smaller company but she'll get more exposure and ring time :) ..hopefully! Ooh yes, the belt does indeeeed make Randy look go-OOO-od :) You hoped she won, and she won :) Thank you, enjoy the next chapter when it comes! :)**

**jash4ever- Aww tahnk you so much! :) Glad you really enjoyed it! Haha, well I can assure you there will always be a lot of Randy and Ashley scenes :) I love 'em both too much! :) Thanks again!**

**CraftyTink529- Can I just start off by saying, I love you and Kim for updating so much in the recent weeks! Lol Anyway, yes, I know :( I'm a bit late again on updating, I'm gonna try and improve, I promise! Haha withdrawals? ALREADY? No problemo about the College Reunion fic review, I loved that fic :) Twas EXTREMLY good :D :O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MET RKO!? (jaw drops) ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?! How'd you find out where they were staying? Ooh, give me pointers about how to find them! Haha. Did he just walk on by, John? Meh. But RKO! Still!! Woww.. kinda super jealous lmao THANKYOUU, hope you enjoyed the update :)**

**- Thank you!! Haha everyone seems to love the John/Ashley/Randy scenes, what can I say? They're lovable! :) Aww thank you :) Glad you loved it, yess it took some time.. but hey.. it's here :) **

**.CMPunkluver.- Thank youu!!! :D hahaa, yep there was definite sexual tension between Maria and Randy ;) We'll see about Candice siding with Ashley, not sure it's time yet for her to switch sides, she's seeing too much of Mickie's good side.. Mickie on the hand is back to her scheming ways! :) Hmm Mia? Playboy? Not sure how'd Jeff react… I'm sure Matt would love it :) could be a good twist actually… Well Emily is gonna see Mia in the next chapter.. dun dun dunnn… awwh well you were right about who our little Jeffrey talked to :) Helms and Shannon! Well done. Hahaha you'll take John? You're gonna have to pry him away from me first :) **

**Dreamin'BIG- LOL Judgement day was wow.. but Jeff and Edge once again stole the show at Extreme Rules with that Ladder match.. it ble my mind away! Loved it! But then stupid Punk had to come in and ruin Jeff's title reign. Now don't get me wrong, I like Punk, but that night, he went down a few notches in my book :( Jeff needed that title reign. Oh yeah, Steph and Hunter in the Attitude Ear was golden :) I would love for them to come back in those roles again.. but I dunno if it would happen. Thank you once again! :)**

**BrookeB17- Aww thank you!! :) I have more things for Maria and Randy to come ;) I'm afraid to say that Mickie will play a pretty damn big role in the sequel :) She will definitely be recurring in almost every chapter… few hints there.. About John getting married in July… I mean, it's purely up to him, I'm honestly interested to see the pictures when they circle the internet, for some strange reason, I don't even know why I'm interested.. maybe it's the thought of John in a tux :/ Ahh don't worry about it, I love Maryse, she's been my favorite for a while and it pisses me of too sometimes by the way she's booked. Maryse could definitely hold her on against Kelly Kelly, Kelly's not at championship material yet, Mickie I think will be the next Diva to hold the Diva's title (or the butterfly championship as I like to call it!) It seems right for Mickie to take it, if anyone does. Thank you again! :)**

**JohnCenaFan- Haha of course he did :) It is Randy after all, what else would you expect? ;) Hmma future for Randy and Maria? Guess you'll just have to see ;) You'll find out if anything is possible between them within the next 7-ish chapters though! Aww wow, thank you so much :D Haha, it's a habit.. I think I'm spreading it like a disease or something this 'dude' phrase :)**

**Livin on the EDGE- LMAO, that much anticipation! :) Yeah, Randy ahs his moments, he'll have an even bigger dumbass moment in the next chapter :) Mia's slowly opening her eyes to realize, she's just getting a little bit confused along the way… Yes, Girls do fix things better.. haha :) thank youu! **

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- lol Ohh I do love Randy and his whorish ways ;) thank youu! :)**

**RKO.I.F- Aww thank youuu! :) trust me, I understand what you mean about buys, but thank you for taking the time to review :) Means a lot to me! :D **

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny- Wow. Haha, glad to help you pass the time at work and thank you, so much for your review! :) Glad you love Ashley and Mia, I've grown quite fond of them too :) Thanks, I do try and keep the characters to be as real as possible.. and yes Mickie is like the epitome of a mega bitch in this fic! Ashley/John are truthfully my favorite pairing in this fic, that's my immediate connection to this fic, but then again, I've got a soft spot for Jeff/Mia and I know I'll always love them together :) Haha, yep, everyone seems to love the Ashley/Randy scenes :) Awwh seriously, thank you so much for your review, I'm glad to have made such a great effect on you and made you think that.. because it means A LOT to me. So thank you once again :)**

_**Up next: James meets John for the first time at dinner at Ashley's house and brings an additional guest as well as his girlfriend (BET YOU ALL CAN'T GUESS THAT ONE!), Mia bumps into Emily (EEK!) and Matt tries to explain himself. Maria gets a phone call that demands her to come to the aid of someone. And John sleeps over at Ashley's ;) PLEASE REVIEW... And I'll try not to keep you all waiting as long this time! :)**_


	81. I'm Just Sayin'

_**NO POV**_  
Ashley padded back into the open plan living room that connected with a small dining area and kitchen. Her blond locks were pulled back into a ponytail while her face was kept free of free of make up.

She had followed her usual Wednesday routines: wake up, go to the gym down the street, have breakfast, do laundry and clean the house. And now, all she had left to complete was her bills. She was about to sit back down in front of the couch and do her bills, when the apartment buzzer went off at 4pm.

With a smile on her face, she sprinted towards the door in green short shorts and a white strappy top.

She buzzed the person straight up and opened the door for him. Moments later, the large wrestler appeared in the door frame and pulled her in close. "Hey beautiful." He mumbled into her neck.

She looked up and smiled, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "I missed you, Johnny."

A low rumbling chuckle passed through his lips as he shut the door behind him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's only been 2 days."

"But it was a long two days." She smirked, leaning against his bicep before walking into the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

"What you got?" he said, parting ways with her and leaning on the island counter.

"Food." She smirked.

"Funny." John raised his eyebrows at her, a dimple-showing smile etched onto his face. "I'll just have a beer, babe."

She nodded once before opening the fridge, grabbing a beer and popping off the cap. Handing the ice cold beer to him, he thanked her with another soft kiss.

Talking continued between the pair as they walked back into the living area, Ashley sat down on the floor, in front of the couch while John sat behind her on the couch. She moved so she was sat between his legs and continued with her bills. John reached forward to massage her shoulders, and then slowly he grabbed the remote and discreetly changed the channel from E! News to SportsCenter.

Turns out, Ashley noticed the switch in channels instantly.

The blond slowly turned to look around at her boyfriend who tried to avoid her gaze and starred at the TV over her head, his hands working her shoulders.

She scoffed, smiling and turned back around, just happy to be near him again. After being with him on the road each day, she wasn't used to being apart from him for long periods of time.

"So what are we having for dinner?" John asked.

"Steak."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder, upon hearing his favorite meal. "God I love you."

"I thought you'd like that. " Ashley smiled, finishing her final bill and turning around.

"Like it? I love it." He grinned, pulling her onto the couch with him. John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her small form closer to his body, pressing a kiss against her temple.

* * *

She ran through the lobby. She was late for meeting Matt, Helms and Jeff at the car to go to the house show arena. A 10 minute phone call to her family turned into a 35 minute conversation.

The brunette ran as fast as her feet would carry her, she dodged people and darted around luggage. But it was when she collided with another brunette that stopped the Diva's running.

Mia re-adjusted her suitcase that was rolling beside her and looked across at the pretty dark haired girl. "Sorry about that, I was rushing and I…" she led off, seeing similarities in appearance with the woman before her. Similar dark brown eyes, long straight coffee brown locks with a hint of red through it just like Mia's, and the same sort of smile...

"It's alright, don't worry. I was running late too. I'm meeting a couple of people out front to head to a show." The brunette said and Mia merely nodded.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled and then shook her head. "Sorry, I'm Mia." She extended her hand out to wards the woman who she expected couldn't be older than 25.

"Emily." She shook her hand.

"So you're headed out front?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

And then it clicked. _The brunette from the other night… the one that was with Matt. _

_That's creepy._ She thought, seeing the similarities between the two of them again.

_I don't have a twin.. do I? _ She thought in a Maria-like ditsyness.

The two walked towards the large doors at the front. "So where are you from?"

"Missouri. You?"

"Florida. Missouri… long shot, but do you know Randy Orton?" Mia asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah." Emily smiled. "He's an old friend. I saw him not long ago. Great guy." A smirk graced her lips and Mia raised an eyebrow at her, immediately knowing _what_ kind of **old friend **Emily was of Randy's.

"I know that jerk-off too…" Mia shrugged, smiling effortlessly. Emily laughed lightly and followed Mia through the double doors.

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Matt leant against the car talking to Helms while Jeff sat atop the bonnet of the rental car, texting.

"Okay man, I say we give her 5 more minutes and then we leave." Helms suggested, looking over at Matt and Jeff.

Jeff glared at Helms and he held his hands up in protest. "Hey, it's not my fault your girl can't keep track of time, man." Jeff shot daggers at Helms. The Hurricane merely shrugged, "I'm just sayin'."

Jeff turned away, shaking his head. While Matt just crossed his arms over his chest, chuckling. "Give her 10." Matt suggested.

Jeff nodded. "I'll call her." Jeff scrolled through his contacts on his cell phone when the girl in question walked through the main hotel doors.

Matt smiled when he saw her, her dark locks flowing down her shoulders and a smile on her face. That smile was smiled was instantly wiped from his face when he saw just exactly who was following shortly behind her, and in a conversation with the SmackDown Diva. _Fuck..._

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys… the phone call kinda overran…" Mia excused her self, raking her locks off her face and then being embraced by Jeff.

"Don't worry, M, we only had to be at the arena like.. 30 minutes ago…" Helms said, his voice dripping with sarcasm while he shrugged his shoulders. Mia launched a punch into his bicep and smiled.

"Asshole."

"So I see you've met Emily." Helms said, rubbing the spot that she just punched.

"Yeah, I literally ran into her in the lobby." Mia said, relaxing in Jeff's arms.

"She's riding with us to the Arena too." Helms continued and Mia raised her eyebrows.

"_This_ is the group you were meeting out front?"

"Yep. I've known Helms for a couple of years, met Jeff couple of weeks ago and I finally met Matt just a few nights ago." She smiled over at him. Mia looked over at Matt, a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh."

"So, we ready to go?" Jeff asked, looking around the group for an answer. Everyone nodded and piled into the car while Mia walked around to the trunk and put in her suitcase. Jeff followed her round, noting her quietness. "You alright, pretty girl?"

"Yeah," She nodded, lifting her suitcase up, Jeff leaned over and picked it up for her and put it in the trunk.

"You sure? You seemed a bit quiet." Jeff noted shutting the trunk and turning around to look at her girlfriend before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling 100% today." She shrugged, hugging Jeff closer. While thoughts of Emily ran through her mind, _why am I so bothered by her?_ She thought, glancing at the brunette in the car. _Maybe it's because, it's creepy about how identical to me she looks and she fucked Matt not too long ago?_

Jeff placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Want me to make you feel better?" a cheeky smile appeared on his face. Mia looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his and then pulled away with a smile. "Wait until we get to the arena."

"Mia you made us late enough already! Come on!" She heard Helms's voice shout out of the car.

Jeff wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the door. She ended up being in the back seat between Emily and Jeff. The SmackDown beauty leaned in closer to Jeff and began to text Randy.

_Emily. Explain._

_**Emily? I don't know who you're talking about.**_

_From Missouri. She says she knows you. "An old friend" Orton, don't play dumb and explain you douche bag._

_**Oh that Emily. I set her up with Matt so he could get over you.**_

Mia froze.

"We're here!" Matt shouted. The group piled out of the car, Mia leaving the car last, trying to avoid everyone and just get inside.

The dark haired Diva dragged her suitcase behind her as she made her way towards the arena, stopping occasionally to give fans waiting outside autographs or pictures with her. She saw the rest of the group head inside, Jeff snuck up behind, placing a hand on her hip and whispering in her ear, "I'll meet you inside."

She nodded and smiled, staying outside for a couple more minutes before escaping the madness and heading in the building.

Quickly, Mia said her goodbyes to the group, kissed Jeff and went to the Divas locker room, hoping she'd find Maria and be able to talk to her.

When she found the locker room, no one was there for her to vent to, so she called the Legend Killer himself…

"Explain."

* * *

"Mmm." Ashley swallowed.

"That good?"

"So good." She nodded, a content smile on her face. "Here. Taste." She padded over to where John was sat on the bar stool next to the kitchen island. She put a spoon filled with sauce in front of him and he tasted it.

A smile slipped onto his face as he licked his lips after swallowing the sauce that Ashley had made for their dinner in a few hours.

"You're right. That is good." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, in the end, he lifted her up to straddle his waist.

"Told you so." She beamed and threw the spoon in the sink. The Women's Champ wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. "Thank you for coming here today…y'know, meeting James and everything." She leant her forehead against his.

"I'm only meeting you're brother, baby. I've met girlfriends family before."

"I know, it's just I want everything to go perfectly today."

John rested his hands on her hips, holding her close. "It will. You just need to relax." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I know." She hummed, resting her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You know what would help you relax?" He smirked, nudging her to sit up.

Ashley looked up, raising her eyebrows. "What are you suggesting, Mr. Cena?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm suggesting, baby." John grinned and trailed kisses down from her check to her neck to her shoulder.

"I…" She gulped. "…don't know.. what you're talking about." The blond bit back a moan as he kissed the tender spot on her neck that only he seemed to know about.

"You sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow at her, moving his head away, stopping the flow of kisses and making her wait, slowly teasing her.

Ashley leant forward slightly, gripping his t-shirt with both hands. "No." She gave in, and John smiled in victory before kissing her deeply.

John stood up, lifting Ashley up as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Her hands ran through his short dark hair as he carried her towards the bedroom.

The sound of a buzzer broke them apart.

John controlled his anger, groaning lightly. Ashley smirked, "Later." She said with a smile and dropped down to her feet. John pulled her back before she could escape, pressing his lips against hers once more.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She confirmed and then sealed it with another kiss.

The buzzer sounded again and she skipped to the door. Meanwhile, John straightened himself up so her looked presentable for James and so he didn't look like he was about to go have sex with Ashley.

"What's his name again?" John joked to Ashley, keeping a straight face as if he was asking a serious question.

Ashley froze, after having buzzed them up. She turned to face him, glaring. "Now is _not_ a time to joke with me."

John chuckled, scratching the top of his head.

Moments later, the door open and James walked through first. "Better set another place for dinner. We brought a guest." He smirked.

"Jay! I only cooked enough food for…" She led of as she heard barking in the corridor. Ashley smiled immediately and then a tan colored pit bull appeared in the doorway and ran up to Ashley. "Cougar!"

John's eyes widened at the dog that raced into his girlfriends arms.

"Hey buddy.. it's been a while since I've seen you.. hey.. hey.. how ya been?" She said, adopting a baby voice as the continued to pounce on her, putting his paws on her arms. Behind her, John chuckled and James looked on smiling, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, Mel, knowing that seeing their family dog would put a smile on her face.

Ashley noted the silence and stopped the baby voices and looked up, "Sorry, erm John this is my brother James and his girlfriend Mel and this is Cougar.. or Cujo." She said placing a kiss on the top of the dogs head.

"As in the dog from the movie that killed loads of people?" John asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ashley ignored his question, "And James, Mel, this is my boyfriend John." Ashley ruffled Cujo's ears and then stood up, letting him go free.

"Nice to meet you both." John said, extending his hand out to James and then Mel.

"You too, man. I was beginning to wonder when I was gonna meet you." James replied.

The Diva watched as Cujo sniffed at the new person he hadn't met before and John just stood still, looking at the dog who was panting. Seconds later, Cujo stood up and put his paws on John and immediately he started chuckling and soon fell victim to the loveable family dog.

* * *

"I didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal."

"Of course you didn't, Jackass." Mia replied, glaring at the phone and the idiot on the other line. "Didn't you think to maybe tell me before you set Matt up with an identical twin I didn't even know I had!" She said in one breath.

"Again, I'm sorry." He said slowly, for her benefit. "Look, I'm tired and I was having a decent sleep after my workout and I have to be at an appearance soon.. so cut me some slack." Randy explained, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Fine. I'm calling you back tomorrow. I want details on this whole thing."

"You want details on the sex Emily and Matt had? You _dirty_ bird." Randy smirked over the phone, knowing he was getting to her so easily.

Mia clenched her jaw, closing her eyes, letting silence take over before she hung up on Orton.

* * *

Mia made a bee line for the elevator on her floor, late for meeting Maria at the bar for drinks before going to dinner with some of the girls. Her dark skinny jeans hugged every curve and contour on her body perfectly as did the pink tank top she wore, her dark hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her make up kept minimal and fresh.

She stepped inside and pressed the ground floor button, the doors began to slide shut and then a hand slid in-between them and opened them up again.

Mia forced a smile at the person but inside she was panicking.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

"Hey Matt."

"Hey stranger." He nodded with a smile at her, secretly taking in her full appearance. _God, she looks hot!_

"Where you off to tonight?" She asked, leaning against the wall of the moving elevator.

"Err… just to meet a couple of friends who live in the area." He shrugged. "Nothing that interesting."

She slowly nodded. _Jeez, this is the longest elevator ride._ She sighed, fiddling with her hands.

_There's no way that Matt thinks of me __**that**__ way, look at him, he's being all quiet.. totally unlike him._ She shrugged. _He wouldn't. _She shook her head, thinking she was just being stupid.

"So Emily seems nice." Mia said nonchalantly, looking over at him.

"Uhh.. yeah she is, really nice in fact."

"I thought I recognized her though, did you meet up with her or something last week?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, Helms introduced us and we.. umm ordered some food and watched a movie."

_Liar._

"Ah. Sounds fun." The ground floor dinged and the doors slid open. "I'm gonna meet Maria, I'll see you later tater." She nudged him with her elbow lightly and smiled before walking in the direction of the bar.. needing a very big drink.

* * *

Maria dropped her purse onto her bed after getting back from a late diner with Eve, Victoria, Natalya and Mia. The group had ended up at Chinese place just down the street and stayed until closing, now she was completely in need of some sleep.

The redhead sighed as she kicked off her heels and pulled her long locks up into a messy ponytail. Now all she wanted was her bed. As she inched closer to the large and appealing double bed, her cell phone began to ring.

A groan passed through her lips as she shouted out loud to herself, "Why me?!"

The SmackDown Diva riffled through her purse before letting out a 'aha!' after locating the ringing object. She scowled at the CallerID before flipping it open and giving him the benefit of the doubt and being nice for him.

"Hello?"

"Hi.. is this Maria?" the male voice on the other line asked, not being the voice she expected it to be.

"…Yeah?" She answered uneasily, sitting down on the edge of the bed, being extremely tempted to flop backwards and fall into a deep slumber.

"Hi, I'm a bartender in the Marriott Hotel downstairs bar, I think I have your friend here.. he passed out, he's drank a lot and you were his last call."

"Right.." She refused the urge to groan out loud, wanting to punch Orton.

"Would you be able to come and get him somehow? We're not advised to let drunk guests leave without another person to see that they get to their room or somewhere safe for the night."

Maria closed her eyes, her jaw clenching. "I'm actually at the Mariott Hotel as well, so yeah.. I guess I'll come down and get him."

"Thank you." They hung up and Maria inhaled deeply before pulling on a pair of Ugg boots over her jeans and a Chicago Cubs hoodie over her strappy top.

"Fucking Orton, had to disrupt me. I want to fucking sleep and oh.. oh.. look what he's done. Dickhead." She continued to grumble things as she grabbed her keycard and put it in her back pocket, then made her way towards the door and down to the hotel bar.

She spotted him instantly, stretched over the bar, pestering the bartender for another whiskey.

Maria shook her head as she approached him. "Come on, Orton. I think you've had enough."

"Maria?" The bartender checked and she just nodded before reaching and draping one of his large and heavy arms over her shoulders before trying to lift him up. But he weighed too much.

"Leeeeeeave me be." He said, his finger touching her nose.

"Orton, either you cooperate with me and attempt to walk or I will dump your ass outside in the rain."

"Hmph." Randy sighed, slumpy slightly before standing up unevenly and draping himself over her tiny form.

"Great." She nodded to the bartender before walking towards the elevator. No way, was she even gonna try and carry him up 15 flights of stairs. "Why me?!" she groaned as Randy shifted in and out of consciousness.

"Because you're pretty." He said, touching her nose again, and then her chin, his finger brushing over her lips.

"Okay buddy. Just keep moving." She encouraged a drunken Legend Killer, whom she disliked right now.

_I could have been asleep by now..._

She successfully made it up to the 15th floor, her shoulders now feeling dead after the 240 pound man leaning all his weight on her. "What room number are you?"

"I don't have a broom." He answered, clearly not hearing her right.

"No, Orton, _a __**room**_." She said clearer but got a 'errrr' response from him. "Fine then, you'll crash with me.. on the couch."

She leant him against the wall and then opened her room before literally pushing him in. Randy surprisingly found his way towards the couch and flopped on it effortlessly.

Maria shook her head and turned around and locked the hotel room door before grabbing a blanket for him. She couldn't let the drunk bastard freeze.

"If you need to puke…" She began to say but was cut off by a loud snore. "Okay then, you obviously don't." She shook her head and walked towards the bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind her.

"Mariaaaaaaaaa?" Randy groaned loudly. "I think I'm gonna puke."

* * *

"Alright." John grabbed his keys off the coffee table and stood up. Dinner had ended a few hours ago and James and Mel had left a little over an hour ago, so John and Ashley began to watch a movie and relax with each other on the couch. James and John had got on like a house on fire, and Ashley was happy that they had bonded; meeting the parents would be the next hurdle to jump. "I'm gonna head out."

"What?" Ashley looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"It's getting late and I need to head back and pack for tomorrow."

"You can pack tomorrow before the flight. Just don't leave yet." She whined. "I still haven't fulfilled that promise." She smirked.

John chuckled, dimples appearing effortlessly. "Baby…"

"John, think about it…" She said, getting to her feet. "You've drank a little too much tonight.."

"I only had like 2 beers-"

She hushed him, placing a finger over his lips. "I think you should stay, rest up, and then go back tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow, taking his keys from his hand and throwing them back down on the coffee table. She laced her fingers with his and pulled herself close to him. "It's the safer option after all." She shrugged.

The Superstar raised his eyebrows at her, his hands now moving away from hers and to her waist. "Really? What about Cujo?" He nodded to the sleeping dog in the corner of the room that James had left on purpose at hers, so she would have to visit her parents to return him to them._ That stupid fucker of a brother. _

"I put food out for him, gave him water, he's got his bed for the night…we'll just shut the bedroom door." Her hands moved to his belt and she began to remove the item slowly.

"Well.. in that case.. a promise is a promise." He said, running a hand through her now free flowing golden locks. "And you did promise me."

"Mmm Hmm." She hummed, sliding the belt from the hoops and throwing it on the couch. "And I don't break my promises." She shook her head, a cheeky smiling gracing her lips. That same cheeky smile that made John grin at every single time.

It only took a couple of moments later for the couple to be attacking each other's lips. John cupped her face and pulled her closer into the kiss, both of them getting lost in the now passionate kiss.

He could feel her small hands travel underneath his shirt and try and get it off his body. She gripped the material as he sucked on her neck. "Off." She said in between her ragged breaths.

John pulled away, resting her against the wall as he smirked at her before removing the item of clothing in one fluid motion. "Better?"

Her eyes ran over his chiseled abs and chest and she smiled, nodding. "C'mere." Her hands traveled up his now exposed skin.

John cupped her backside and lifted her up, Ashley instantly wrapping he legs around his waist and draping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer.

"Bedroom." She managed to say as she pulled his face closer and then guided him towards the large bedroom, shutting the door behind them just as Cujo sat up, raising his ears.

**A/N: Ta Da! :) Another apology from me dudes about this delay, I'm gonna start on the next one ASAP.. but tonight, right now.. I need to sleeeeep! Anywho, so Mia's now beginning to get suspicious about Matt's behavior, after finding out about who Emily really is. Maria is getting frustrated by Randy, nothing unusual there. John and James get on :) and then he succumbed to staying over at Ashley's.. as well as Cujo. SO! What'd you all think :) I had lots and lots and lots and lots of plans for the final 19 odd chapters and they're big twists and turns.. are you ready? :)**

**RAW this week, I must admit, I liked.. only for comedic value with Seth Green :) Loved some of the promo's and backstage things.. Definitely not looking forward to ZZ top guest hosting next week.. Seriously! Also, that bikini match with Divas.. was a disaster. Maryse vs. Mickie at NOC… I'm 100% Pulling for Maryse to retain, although I wouldn't be surprised if Mickie got the one-two-three. Nooo, please not another HHH title reign!! Right onto the thank you's…**

**I wanna send a big thank you to: RKO.I.F, jash3ever, vjsimpact, iNdy MiLk, xSamiliciousx, BournePriceless54, Jeff Hardy is Rad, CraftyTink529, LiTTleMiSSmOOny, JohnCenaFan & .CMPunkLuver. for their awesome awesome reviews ******** I love them all, and thank you to those who favorited and alerted this fic :) I'll try and speed up with updates this time!**

**RKO.I.F- lol yayyy! Thank youu :) Ahhaa! You were the only one who guessed correctly with James bringing a pet.. didn't think anyone would actually get that! Lol **

**Jash4ever- Thank youuu :) I'll update ASAP..**

**Vjsimpact- :D Thank youuu. Hehee, I love long chapters.. but I should really break them down :/ yesss! There will be another one to follow this indeed :) I'm really excited about the sequel. Just hope you all will be too. Donald Trump definitely was an interesting twist to say the least! I know, the guy doesn't need anymore exposure! You're praying for Ric lair as GM? You and me both!! Victoria got the knockouts belt! :) finally. She deserved it, after succumbing to years as a jobber, she deserved a big shot and she got it :) hahaa.. I'll try and update faster next time! :) Oohh, Ashley drama is indeed on it's way…**

**iNdy MiLk- Noo, don't worry about it :) I can easily understand the stress of everything.. and by the sounds fo it, that's a lot of stress! Yess, coffee with Mickie will play a key part in the final chapter, hence why I had to add it in earlier on.. :) I'm giving no details about that though until the last chapter! Lol Yess, I thought I wasn't gonna use Twitter but now is eem to be updating daily :/ kinda odd.. I feel an addiction coming along very fast. Yess, join join join :) Aww thank youu.. yep, I'll keep you all updated on the sequel :)**

**xSamiliciousx- Hahaa.. Mickie is getting on everyone's nerves.. Ashley might find a way to stop her.. yep, jeff's coming along to the idea of Matt having feelings for Mia but Jeff has other things to worry about. Thank you :)**

**BournePriceless54- Thanks so much! :)**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- thank you :) ahaa, you'll find out what happened between Mia and Mickie at the coffee shop much later on :) I'm keeping that to myself for a while. Yess, ahh I love Greg and Shannon tooo :) thanks again! **

**CraftyTink529- one word. WOAH. That's a big ass review hahaa.. I think the longest I've ever received so thank youu :) Made me smile big time lol Thank youuu! Yeaah, it is about time that I update, It really is becoming a bad habit of mine.. I'll just have to learn to type quicker. :O Stone Cold as the GM? Now THAT is an idea I could live with!! Yes! OOMPA LOOMPA EXACTLY! Trump needs to tone down on the orangeness a bit :/ noo problem about the review on the other RKO :) glad to have helped as well, I'm here if ya need mee :) :O!!! I wanna meet RKO :( Awww.. he sounds so sweet.. yess ahh the voice and I could imagine him being hotter in person lol *drools* WHATTTTTTT?! HOLD ON! REWIND! You'er sitting at a bar with RIC FLAIR?! The nature boy? The 16 time champion?! Holy fuckerrrs! Damn that's lucky! I can easily second that, either of us wouldn't mind tapping Cena :) Shame he's taken now :/ LMAO hhaa! I love D-Day.. wedding day lol niiice. Noo, you won't be finding out about Mia's and Mickie's meeting until the very last chapter :) I'm just THAT cruel! :D I'll try not to take too long with the next update lol Adios Amiga :) **

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny- Aww thank you :) Hmm.. I don't see Candice turning on Mickie anytime soon, although another Diva could at any moment now.. another certain blond :) I'm glad you noticed that, the way John is around Ashley, and James meshed well with John :) Yep, the writers are being VERY helpful indeed with the storylines for Matt and Jeff, perfect for me and I can slip Mia in there quite easily! Exactly, glad the came across well, Matt has other ulterior motives.. I must admit, I love Mia/Jeff together.. we'll just have to see where the road leads them. Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)**

**JohnCenaFan- hahaa.. I think Maria/Randy are quite cute together.. I've got lots planned for them! :) Yep, saying dude is rather addictive.. a good addiction though :D **

**.CMPunkLuver. – hhaha yayy! :) Ahh, everyone's beginning to douct Mia a the mo.. can't say I blame them! More Mia/Jeff moments coming up. I'll have plenty in the next chapter for sure! :) Yep, well all details about Mia and Mickie's meeting will be revealed in the final chapter.. I'm cruel like that :) Mickie James = THE ULTIMATE ENEMY :) But I love her for it for some reason.. Yep, John met James.. will probably meet her parents soon too.. *tiny hint there* :) Hahaa.. aww thank you so much! :)**

_**Up next: Morning after with John and Ash. Maria wakes up to find Randy Orton still unconscious on her hotel room couch, she decides to wake him up in the cruelest way possible :) Ashley returns Cujo to her parents house and in turn, bumps into her mother and her sister.. uh-oh..Mia gets a big time opportunity on SmackDown and Jeff talks to Ashley for advice about getting serious with Mia, cue the AWWWWW's! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	82. Seriously

_**NO POV**_  
Ashley shifted in her sleep and cuddled in closer to the warm body next to her, her head resting atop his chest.

Her green eyes remained closed as she sunk back down into a deep sleep. John ran his fingers through her messy blond locks before pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Baby?"

He got no response, and a smile slipped onto his face.

"Ash?" He nudged her.

"Mmm." The blond buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Ash." He warned, slapping her butt lightly.

"Johnn." She wailed in protest.

"Time to get up."

"No." She refused and wrapped her arms around his torso, in an attempt to stop him moving. "Too warm…and comfortable…must..not..move." she mumbled.

John shook his head and smiled, rubbing her bare back. "Come on, we gotta be at the airport in a couple of hours, and you still have to drop Cujo back at your folks, and I have to get my suitcase from my place." He made an effort to move and Ashley threw a leg over his own.

"No."

"Yes."

"But I've only had like 10 minutes sleep." She whined.

"Actually we've had three hours." He corrected her, pressing a kiss onto her temple. "Now get up, sunshine. You can sleep on the plane." John said, moving out of her grasp. He pulled on some fresh boxers before standing up and looking down at Ashley.

When he looked back at her, he saw that she had curled her self up in a small ball, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, gripping them with a vice-like grip.

He chuckled to himself, placing his hands on his hips. "Ashley Veronica Fox." He said loud enough for her to hear and watched as she slowly opened one eye and looked at him for the first time that morning. "Get up or I'll still Cougar on you."

"You wouldn't." She opened both eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that was streaming through her curtains.

"Oh I would." He challenged her as she sat up, hugging the covers around her naked body tightly.

John opened the door and then within seconds, a tan colored Pit Bull ran in the bedroom and launched himself onto the bed, and the person in it. "Nooo. Cujo!" She tried to say as the dog licked her face, letting out small barks as he did so.

Cujo lowered his attack and relaxed on the covers nearby her legs, curling into a ball.

Ashley looked back up to see John with a grin on his face. "You're gonna get it, Johnny Boy."

The Superstar merely chuckled.

* * *

Her sleepy brown eyes peeled open as she heard a deafening snore come from the living area of her hotel room. "What the fuck?!" She groaned as she turned over, looking at the time. _8:17AM._

She heard it again, the loud snore, and threw her covers to the side of her bed, pulling herself upright. "You have **got** to be kidding me!"

Maria glanced to the other bed, it was made and a suitcase was lying on top of it, open with things coming out of it. Eve had obviously come in much later from her, yet somehow, she still managed to get up earlier and go to a training session. _Unbelievable.._

A piece of paper on Maria's nightstand caught her eye and she squinted, reading it.

"_Gone to training, I'll be back in a couple of hours to go to the arena with you. BTW, Orton snoring loudly on the couch, what the hell?? I'll let you explain that one on the ride to the arena. Love ya! E x_"

Maria rolled her eyes, and got to her feet, stretching her arms out and releasing a yawn before hearing the loud snore from the living area again. She let out a low growl as she walked out the bedroom and towards the couch. She pulled her red locks back into a high ponytail, while she wore black short shorts and a white tank top.

She spotted Randy flayed out on the couch, in the exact same position that she left him in. He let out another thunderous snore that made her flinch, it was that loud. "Seriously!?" she shouted and Randy didn't even budge.

Maria shook her head, looking around the room for something to throw at him, but instead she thought of something much better.

She cringed slightly, praying he wouldn't wake up as the idea ran through her mind. The SmackDown redhead tiptoed over to his form and leaned over him, slowly but carefully unzipping his jeans.

Randy shifted, and Maria froze. _Fuck, don't move, do not move._

"Slowly…slowly…" She repeated to herself in a whisper as she pulled his jeans around his ankles. _This might leave a mark…_ She contemplated her actions but shrugged and continued anyway.

Once she got his jeans around his ankles, she stood back upright. "Payback is a complete bitch, Randy Orton. And this, my friend, is for making me lose sleep and dragging your drunken ass here." She muttered and then cleared her throat.

"FIRE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Randy! FIRE!" She continued to yell, hoping no one else in the building would actually believe her.

"Huh?!" Randy sat up and then got to his feet in a drunken haze. He heard her shout 'fire' again, and then broke into a sprint towards to door.

But, as soon as he tried to take one step forward, he fell flat on his face.

Maria broke out into a fit of giggles as Randy groaned on the floor.

"What the hell?" Randy mumbled, rubbing his forehead and then noticing his jeans were around his ankles. He quickly pulled them up before getting to his feet, seeing Maria still laughing.

The third generation superstar glared at Maria before launching at her, grabbing her round the waist and tickling her. "You think that's funny?" He began to say as his fingers tickled her rib cage.

"St-op." She managed to splutter out between giggles.

Randy couldn't help but smile as he heard her laugh, her light and gorgeous laugh. She turned around in his arms and tried to push him away from her.

"Not so funny now is it?" Randy continued, smiling as he began to slow the tickling down.

Maria's breaths became ragged as he held her by the waist, a smile on his face.

Their faces were only mere inches apart, her green eyes locked onto his blue ones as the taller of the two leaned forward.

His lips barely touched hers but Maria was first to pull away when she heard someone outside the hotel room. She glanced up at Randy, his eyes filled with confusion.

It was only when Eve appeared in the doorway that he realized why she pulled away. "Hey.." Eve led off, glancing at the two, Maria in her shorts and tank top and Randy in his ruffled jeans and wrinkled unbuttoned shirt. "Okay...awkward."

"I'm gonna head out, See you later." Randy smiled weakly then bolted for the door.

Maria glanced down at the floor, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what the hell was that about?" Eve asked, placing her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows with an amused smile.

* * *

"See you in an hour, Ash." John said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"It'll be quicker than that." Ashley rolled her eyes, raking a hand through her loose blond waves.

John looked at her with a serious look, "You haven't seen your folks in what? 6 months?"

"8 actually." Ashley leaned on the steering wheel.

"Then make the most of that hour. Don't you wanna see your Mom?"

"Not really."

"Sister?"

"Eh.." She shrugged.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, mostly my dad." She leaned back and sighed. "John you haven't met my parents, okay? They're _nothing_ like yours. Your family is great, you do all the family things that I wouldn't be able to get through with mine." She chuckled and John took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Okay, then _for me_ can you try and make an effort?"

"What do I get out of it?"

He raised his eyebrows and leaned in, his mouth almost touching hers. "I don't stick Cujo on you again." He smirked, nodding towards the pit bull in the car.

Ashley's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she mocked a hurt expression. "I forgot I don't like you right now." She pulled away and leaned back on her seat once again, looking away from him.

"Try, baby." He said, leaning over and pressing a kiss against her cheek. She watched as he slipped out the car, took his suitcase from the trunk and then walked up the drive.

Ashley sighed deeply, placing her hands on the steering wheel in the ten and two position. "Here we go, Cujo."

She drove through the familiar streets of Tampa, until she found herself parked outside the large cream family home in Westchase in Northwest Tampa.

She jumped out of the car and then got Cougar out. "Cujo, I blame James for this. That asshole." She muttered to the tan colored pit bull, controlling the dog as he tried to sprint up the drive.

She reached the door step and fought the urge to leave Cougar on the doorstep, ring the bell and then run back to her car. As she reached up to put her key in the slot, the door opened and her sister stepped out.

"Well if it isn't my sister, the wrestler." She quipped, smirking effortlessly. Terry stood at 5ft 6 with long dark hair and a slender figure, and light hazel eyes.

Ashley jaw clenched at her sisters words and then she retaliated. "Well if it isn't my sister, the two-bit tramp." The blond copied her sister's smirk. _Bitch._ "I'm just bringing Cujo home, you hoe." Ashley shoved past Terry into the house.

"Well I was going to go _wedding_ dress shopping for _myself_, but I guess I could stick around and watch this train wreck." Terry raised an eyebrow at her and then followed her sister and the barking dog back inside.

"You're getting married?" Ashley raised her eyebrows at her, in disbelief that anyone would want to marry her sister, the she-witch.

"Mm-Hmm." She nodded. "You remember Jack, right?"

"Jack? I thought you were sick of him?"

"Nope. We got back together a couple of months ago." She grinned, shoving her left hand in Ashley's face and twirling on the spot.

Ashley looked away scoffing and then released Cujo off his leash and then looked around her family home.

She walked towards the kitchen and found her Mom stood over the stove, cooking breakfast. She heard her sisters footsteps close behind her and cringed for what was to come. "Hey Mom." Ashley barely whispered and her moth span around, her shoulder length blond hair whipping around and her green eyes widening at the sight of her daughter who she hadn't seen in months.

"Ashley!" The older woman exclaimed. "When did you-" Her mother's eyes scanned her, taking in Ashley's fidgeting form. "What _are_ you wearing?!"

"Umm.. shorts. What a normal person wears in this heat." She said as she looked at her mother in her signature black linen trousers.

"Aren't they a bit short, dear?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Mom." She rolled her eyes. "Stop." Ashley glanced around the kitchen. "So where's Dad?"

"At work." she said, turning around, partially ignoring her as she hummed to something. "So what's new with you? Are you still jumping around that square thing?"

Ashley shook her head, dropping onto a bar stool like her sister had done. "Yes, Mom, I'm still wrestling." No matter how old Ashley was, her mother always managed to belittle her in one instance.

"I really do wish you'd think about getting a stable job, you can't possibly think about doing this your whole life." _Here it goes.._ Ashley thought as she dipped her head, hearing this speech thousands of times. _I haven't even been her 5 minutes.._

Regardless, her mother continued, "…Jumping around in skimpy clothing, hitting other woman will get you nowhere. I mean look at Terry, your sister is a very good example of how you should be. She has a stable 9 til 5 job and we see her several times during the week."

"Lucky her." Ashley muttered under her breath with a venomous snarl.

"And she's getting married!" Her mother grinned widely, obviously very proud of her youngest child. "Ashley, I went along with the wrestling idea at first because it was some kind of joke or phase that you'd wear out of, but seriously… how long do you plan on keeping it up? Really, Ashley, it's embarrassing." Her mother said harshly and Ashley felt like she had been slapped in the face.

_How did it end up like this?_ Ashley thought as her mother began to ramble on about how Ashley would get nowhere with wrestling.

"I'll get nowhere?" Ashley raised her eyebrows at her mother. "I travel the world, meet hundreds of new people each day, I get a decent and stable salary _and_ I have friends and another family out there. I'll get nowhere?" Ashley rose to her feet and her sister eyed her movements, through squinted eyes. "Mom, I am the Women's Champion. I don't think that's nowhere. I'm at the top of the food chain in the women's division."

Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile, "Oh honey, look what's happened to you.. why can't you understand that it's still not good enough? I just want more for you."

Ashley jaw clenched at those three words, "_not good enough_". She closed her eyes, hoping that she would be out of this house soon.

"I want you to have a different life to the one you have right now… I want you to find someone…"

"I already have someone." Ashley retorted quickly with the smallest of smiles, since that was all she could muster right now after hearing her mother say those things to her face.

Terry glared at the situation before her as she sipped on her water, _This was hardly the train wreck I thought it'd be._

"Oh." Her mother was stunted. "Well who is this young man? What does he do? Probably something with more promise than wrestling." She scoffed.

"His name is John and he's a wrestler too."

Terry spat out her water and coughed, while her mother looked at her with wide eyes. _Here we go.._

"And I don't think you'll be meeting him in the near future." Ashley continued.

"And why's that?" Terry scoffed and Ashley turned.

"Because I wouldn't want him to be scrutinized and degraded, by you two, like he would if he came to dinner here." Ashley turned on her heel.

"Wait one second, Ashley." Her mother stopped her and she turned slowly. "Your father would want to meet him, and so do I… And I'm sure Terry and James would like to as well."

Terry scoffed loudly, shaking her head and then received a glare from her mother. "I mean, sure... of course I would just _love_ to meet him." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would just _love_ to meet another wrestler." She muttered under her breath.

Ashley ignored her sister's comments. "James has already met him." Ashley muttered. "His approval and Dad's is the only approval I need." She shrugged.

"What about my approval?" Her mother butted in. "I want to meet him…even if he is a _wrestler_," her mother said with disgust. "I still want to meet him. I'll be the judge if he's good enough for you. Sean was perfect for you, such a shame things that things didn't work out between you two. You'll only end up broken hearted with this John person. You could've even been married to Sean by now, if you had stopped all this nonsense wrestling."

"Yeah, married to a cheating jackass… sounds lovely." Ashley muttered bitterly.

"Language, Ashley!" Her mother scolded her and then turned back around to the stove.

Ashley could feel Terry's eyes on her, she turned and locked eyes with her. Her sister smiled smugly and Ashley reached over the table and smacked her round the side of the head. "_Bitch._"

"Hey!" Terry re-did her hair quickly and Ashley scowled at her.

"Oh, Ashley!" Her mother spun around again as if an idea had sparked in her head. "I met this _lovely_ young man the other, he's Tom's son. Tom, our neighbor. He's a lawyer and has just got divorced and is looking for a new catch." She winked at Ashley. "What do you say you give him a try instead?"

"Mom!" Ashley rose to her feet. "I'm with John. Did you not just _hear __**anything**_ I just said?!"

"Lower your voice. Fine." Her mother surrendered her attack and Ashley walked towards the door, now eager to leave. "Ashley." Her mother called after her, "How about dinner next Thursday? With John."

Ashley scoffed and turned slightly, "No way."

"Ashley." Her mother warned her. "Your father will want to meet him… and so do I. Bring him."

Ashley green eyes starred back at her for a while, considering it. Would she refuse and not let her mother doubt her relationship with John? Or would she agree to the dinner, but only on the circumstances to prove her mother and Terry wrong about her life and John?

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you next week." She agreed to the latter option. Ashley walked towards the door.

"Bye Darl-" Ashley cut off her mother's voice as she slammed the large door shut.

Ashley held back the tears long enough to reach the car, and then she broke down. Crying through the pain. This was why she never came home. She always ended up getting the short end of the stick and getting bullied and belittled by her mother and sister.

Her happy green eyes were now vacant and beginning to redden. She revved up the engine and drove away, breaking the speed limit as she drove back to her home in Clearwater.

* * *

She sat in the back of the taxi, now changed into dark grey sweatpants, flip flops and a white tank top. Her blond hair was pulled back in a messy bun on the back of her head and she had minimal make up on, not making an effort as they were only traveling today.

Ashley didn't even hear him when he got in the other side of the cab, resting an arm on top of the backseat.

"Tampa airport?" the taxi driver checked their location, before pulling away.

"Yeah, thanks, man." John's smooth East Coast accent replied. He gazed down at her form, her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and pulling them even closer to her body. She starred out through the window with a vacant look in her pretty green eyes. He grazed the back of his hand across her cheek and she flinched slightly, and turned towards him.

It was then that he saw the look of sadness in her eyes. They were now red and puffy, presumably from crying. He hated seeing her like this, broken down and sad.

John slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body, without any questions asked. She ignored the fact that she was meant to be giving him silent treatment and just snuggled in closer to his chest, holding him close, allowing a few stray tears to fall from her eyes and onto his clean blue t-shirt.

"Something happen at the house?" His lips brushed against her forehead as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Ashley just silently nodded and hugged him closer, inhaling his comforting scent.

John didn't press on about the issue, he just held her closely for the rest of the taxi ride to the airport. However, he did whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Ashley swallowed hard, trying to rid her mothers' voice from her head. "_It's just not good enough." "You'll only end up broken hearted."_ She closed her eyes tightly, and whispered back to him, "I know."

John glanced down at her, not expecting that response. Her usual response was an 'I love you too' but not today. Something had gone on at her parents' house. He let it slide, but still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

By the time they reached the airport almost 30 minutes later, Ashley had dipped into a quiet sleep. He woke her up gently, kissing her chin softly. "Wake up, baby." He whispered into her ear. "We're here."

She lifted herself up, and yawned slightly before sliding out of the taxi. She walked around to the trunk, where John and the driver were getting their luggage out. She handed the driver a 20 dollar bill and the two departed for their flight.

Someone had obviously tipped off the dirt sheets and some fans because there was a mini gathering inside the airport, who all charged for the two Superstars upon arrival. Ashley pulled on one of John's Red Sox baseball hats she had in her bag and slid it over her head, pulling it down over her eyes to try and hide the puffiness.

She escaped for the check-in desk, John following behind her. An hour later, they were seated in first class on a direct flight to Boise, Idaho.

_I'll ignore him at the hotel…_ Ashley thought as she snuggled into John as they took off the runway. He had headphones in but felt the blond snuggle into his body after pushing their armrest up. She just needed to be close to him right now, and feel comforted, even though in her mind she was hurt and afraid. Afraid her mother was right.

* * *

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah, you're getting the title opportunity at Cyber Sunday." Stephanie smiled.

"But I thought there wasn't going to be any Divas matches at Cyber Sunday?"

"There's going to be one. Yours."

Mia stood at a standstill, she thought the women's title would trump the Diva's title spot on a pay-per-view card... apparently not. "Th-Thank you! Steph, you have no idea how much I love you right now!" The two brunettes hugged each other, Mia gripping onto Stephanie as she grinned widely.

"I have an idea." Steph replied as she pulled away. "But this is all you Mia. That Diva's title will have your name on it eventually, I'm sure of it."

The SmackDown Beauty squealed in excitement, "Oh my god, I need to thank Vince.."

"You can thank him at the meeting this weekend at the SuperShow."

"Okay.." She nodded and then hugged Stephanie once more. "thank you, thank you.. oh wait, what's the Cyber Sunday stipulation gonna be then?"

"The choices for the viewers to vote from is, a lingerie match.." Stephanie raised her eyebrows and Mia groaned. "Had to, sorry. Or a lumberjack match… or a Falls Count Anywhere match. Now, go and tell Jeff." She could see that Mia wanted to badly.

Mia grinned once more before sprinting out the door and towards Jeff's locker room. She collided with a body as she rounded the corner, a pair of strong arms holding her upright before she could even touch the floor.

"Matt, you'll never guess what!" she held onto him and he felt little bolts of excitement go through him from her touch. He smiled instantly.

"What?"

Mia ignored everything that Maria and Ashley had been telling her about Matt and his so called "feelings" and so she acted normal around him. She didn't feel the need to be awkward around him when there wasn't anything going on between them. _It was silly._ She decided.

"I'm getting a Divas title match at Cyber Sunday in 3 weeks!" She grinned and jumped up and down before jumping in his arms and giving him a big hug.

At this moment, Jeff rounded the corner silently, his iPod headphones wedged inside his ear as rock music blasted through the airwaves. He came to a halt as he saw his girlfriend and his brother in the distance. He watched as Mia was first to pull away from the embrace, he saw the big grin on Matt's face as Mia jumped up and down with excitement.

The extreme enigma felt something tug at his heart a bit, _maybe there was something going on between Mia and Matt that I didn't know about?_ He thought as he watched the two interact together. Jeff walked backwards, round the corner again and retreated back to his locker room.

"Congratulations!" Matt congratulated her on getting a title opportunity. "What are the stipulations for people to vote for?"

"Errm… Falls Count Anywhere, Lumberjack match or a Lingerie Match." Mia smiled, "I'm hoping for a Falls Count Anywhere match."

"I know which one I'm voting for." Matt smirked. _Lingerie, lingerie, lingerie…when does the voting start?_

"What one?"

Matt paused, appearing dumbstruck for the moment… "Err… the Falls Count Anywhere match…obviously." He smiled and hoped Mia wasn't a mind reader. "Gotta embrace your inner extreme Hardy." He winked at her and she grinned and giggled.

"I plan on it. Right, I gotta go find Jeff and tell him the good news.. I can't wait to tell him. You coming?"

"Sure." He answered quickly, hot on her heels.

_Psh. "Feelings"? What feelings?_ Mia rambled in her mind._ Matt's one of my closest guy friends.. he doesn't have feelings. Why was I weird with him the other day? There was no point in it… look at us… we're friends. I love Jeff._

"Jeff?" she opened the door without knocking and saw that he was hunched over the couch, his iPod in his hands. Jeff looked up at the sound of his name and saw Mia grinning, with Matt stood behind her.

"Hey gorgeous girl." He stood up and plastered a smile upon his face. "What's up?"

"They're giving me a title shot against Natalya at Cyber Sunday for the Divas Championship! I'm qualifying tonight in a fatal four way match." She grinned, holding his hands. "Can you believe it?!"

Jeff chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations, baby. I'm so proud of you." His hands landed on her back as he held her close, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

When the two pulled away, Jeff eyed Matt who had been silent. "Matt… aren't you gonna congratulate Mia?"

"I already have, she told me when she was on here." Matt replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets and shrugging.

"Oh." Jeff replied, nodding his head.

"I gotta go tell the girls but I'll see you in a bit? Before your match definitely." She beamed.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Jeff smiled a crooked smile and then pulled her in for another hug. "I really am happy for you, babe." He whispered into her ear. Jeff looked over her shoulder to see Matt looking on, the two brothers eyes locked and Jeff's jaw clenched.

"I love you." Mia broke his concentration, as she whispered those three words before pressing a quick kiss onto his lips.

Jeff's eyes went back to Mia instantly. "I love you too, pretty girl." He kissed her forehead before she skipped out the door, leaving the two brothers alone in the locker room.

* * *

John Cena wondered into the deserted catering area, a mere hour before the SuperShow was due to kick off. Randy Orton stood near the coffee machine, making his 2nd coffee of the day. John joined him, doubling up on his daily dose of coffee.

Randy chuckled to himself, "I see someone still hasn't been getting any…"

"Shut up, you asshole." John replied bitterly. It was Sunday night and John had gone four days without sex. He thought he could last, but turns out, little Johnny thought otherwise.

"How long has it been now?"

"4 days." John answered shortly, which got another chuckle out of the 3rd generation superstar.

"Thanks for having a late night booty call last night as well. That _really_ helped." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Randy and his latest conquest were up until 3am having sex. And while Ashley slept soundly beside him, John hadn't been able to get to sleep at all. _What is wrong with me?!_

After the arrived in Boise, Idaho that Thursday evening, Ashley had had a long phone conversation with her brother.. but she was still giving John the silent treatment, which he later found out was because he let Cujo wake Ashley up at 8am.

"See, now if you hadn't let her dog wake her up at 8am and jump all over her.. and would you have woken her up in a more gentle, _loving_ way… then you wouldn't be in this situation now, would you?" Randy cocked an eyebrow at him.

John glared at him and then smacked Randy upside the head, even though he made perfect sense. _All I gotta do is apologize. Again. _

The two sat in silence, John thinking about how to break Ashley's stubbornness… and Randy letting his mind wonder to a certain Redhead occasionally.

"That was a pretty late bootycall last night, Orton, what happened?"

"I just.." he cleared his throat, "..needed a distraction, that's all."

"From what? Or should I be asking 'who'?"

"She." Randy nodded and then quickly changed the subject. "So! John Cena hasn't worked his magic and gotten laid in 4_ whole_ days?"

"I'm gonna punch you the next time you say that out loud, Orton." John threatened.

Randy held back his laughter as he sipped on his coffee. "Haven't you ever thought about curing… your need and just pleasuring yourself, Cena?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously, man, dangerous territory." John chuckled. "And anyway, it's not as good as the real thing." John smirked, memories flooding his mind.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah." John grinned and then he heard it, her giggle. The giggle he loved to hear, but hadn't heard it very often since she came back from her parents house. Ashley and Mia walked along side each other before dropping down on the chairs opposite Randy and John.

The Women's Champion slowly slid her legs up, teasing John as she did so and then crossed them under each leg and sat upright with a small smirk.

"So how's the psycho situation going?" Mia asked Ashley in a whisper.

Ashley scrunched her face up. "Ehh.. it seems to be under control at the moment. We'll see how it goes." Then Ashley's face lit up, "I'm really am happy for you getting this title shot in 3 weeks.. it's gonna be awesome.."

"_If_ I get the title."

"You will. I'll train with you.. so will Jeff.. and I'm sure those two jackasses over there will too." Ashley gestured to John and Randy, who glared at the blond.

Mia giggled and then noticed how John's expression changed, as he looked longingly at Ashley. "Ash?"

"Yep?"

"Have you noticed how John's looking at you? Cross between him wanting to kill you and him wanting to take you right here on this very table.."

She turned to look at him, giggling. Their eyes locked, green meeting blue. Ashley slowly bit her lower lip, knowing it would drive John crazy and he inhaled deeply before shaking his head. "Yep." Ashley smirked, turning back to look at her best friend.

"Ashley. Stop being mean." Mia slapped her on the arm playfully.

"He started it." She crossed her arms over her chest. Ashley turned her head at the sound of footsteps entering catering and saw her favorite rainbow haired warrior, who was walking in her direction. She cringed. "Oh god. What did I do?"

"Deprive me? Oh no wait, you already did that!" John said sarcastically.

She shot him a look. "Asshole."

"Hey baby." Mia smiled up at Jeff who greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi gorgeous."

They were then interrupted by Randy who was making gagging noises in the corner.

Ashley gave him a look and then leaned across the table then smacked him round the side of the head. John let out a genuine, dimple-showing laugh and winked at her, showing his approval. Ashley simply smirked, trying not to show that he was getting to her.

"Ash, can I talk to you quickly?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"…in private."

"Oh yeah, sure dude." She got up from where she was sat and followed Jeff out of catering to a pile of production crates. "What d'you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna ask Mia to move in with me." He said in such an adorable way that made Ashley wanna say 'AWWWWW!' but she kept that to herself.

"And you're seeking my approval, Jeffy?"

"Yeah, kinda." He chuckled. "I know you two have lived together for a long ass time now.. and the new house is almost nearly finished and I was thinking me and Mia could decorate it together and then move in."

"Awww!" She couldn't hold it back any longer. "Jeff that's a great idea. She'd love that."

"So you aren't pissed at me for taking your roommate away?"

"Not at all." She shook her head. "I'm fine by it."

"Cool. And I guess this way, you and John will have the apartment to yourselves.. or you could even move in with John maybe."

"Woah-woah, slow down there cowboy. We're still fighting, and he's getting the silent treatment." She grinned.

"Yeah, about that, just let it go, dude."

"Err.. no, dude." She replied quickly.

"Ash, your torturing the poor guy."

"Good. He can learn to appreciate different things in life, like the color of the sky or.. and anyway! Couples don't need to have sex _every_ night to stay functional!"

"The sky is blue, Ash, and me and Mia had sex last night." Jeff answered simply and Ashley screwed up her face once more.

"Ewww. Gross. Visions, Jeffy!" She exclaimed with a small laugh.

Jeff smiled, "Just try and let it go, Ash." He said sternly.

"Fine." She huffed and turned back into catering. "Asshole." She muttered.

"I heard that." Jeff chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You were meant to."

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK :) Did ya miss me? I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this fic, cos it has been a long ass time since I've updated and I deeply apologize.. and as a 'I'm sorry' I extended this chapter and so now it's like 5,680 words or something.. :) But yes, I'll keep this short and sweet, cos I'm tiiiiiired… but I wanna say that I'm gonna be updating this fic more regularly and I'll also have a new fic called Lifeline up in the next week or so.. (cheap plug, I know!) But I really wanna get this story out of the way so I can start putting up the sequel :D ..which I know you'll all love! it's full of drama and fluffy goodness ;)  
**

**So, one thing I have to say.. Gee am I glad that it's about Cena/Orton at the mo and having DX is a major plus :) That's what's making me happy at the mo.. anyway now onto the thank you's.. (I'll do longer shout outs next week to everyone!) **

**A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thank you to: RKO.I.F, JohnCenaFan, BournePriceless54, vjsimpact, xSamiliciousx, CraftyTink529, jash4ever, WalkingAllOver, iNdy MiLk, xXParieceXx (Yes, I do remember you!! hahaa), elliexhardy, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, stupidchicken05 and simply dee!!! **

**Your support and incredible reviews mean the world to me and are a huge motivation right now, so thank you everyone and I love you all! :)**

_**Up next: John and Ashley, is all forgiven? Mickie begins to meddle again ;) Jeff sets up the house for Mia and Matt gets in the way. And a Creative meeting at RAW is full of surprises ;) PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	83. Creative Issues

_**NO POV**_

Her blond curls had now dropped down into loose waves and cascaded down her shoulders. Her face was clear of make up, the way John preferred her. She realized she was wrong. She didn't like partially ignoring him, because really, she missed him. She walked the corridors backstage while sporting ripped denim shorts, a white tank top and one of John's zip up hoodies.

The show had long ended and the ring crew were just finishing taking down the ring and the arena stage. Ashley opened his locker room without knocking and walked straight in to see him in cargo shorts, his Reeboks and nothing else. Her bright green eyes wondered over his shirtless form before shutting the door and walking over to him.

He caught sight of the blond enter the room, looking across at her, he expected her to just slump down on the couch in front of him but instead she walked over to him silently and just hugged him.

A smile came to John's lips as his wrapped his arms around her smaller body instantly, like a reflex. The smell of her lavender shampoo invaded his senses as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

His body was still wet from his shower but she didn't care. Ashley snuggled into John, her small arms reaching around his waist as far as they would reach. She was always felt safest when in his arms, and always felt comforted and calm when in his embrace.

His mouth hovered close to her ear, his warm breath causing shivers to run up and down her spine. "I love you." John whispered, then pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

Ashley smiled slowly, her hands moving to rest on his chest. As she looked up, his blue eyes meet her green ones, and she smiled. She ignored everything her mother said, because none of that mattered. All that mattered was that the guy she loves, loves her back. And why would she want to doubt that?

"I love you too." She went on her tip toes and kissed him.

John's hands moved up to cup her face, holding her closer. It had been 4 days since their last kiss, and he had missed the feel of her lips on his.

Ashley was first to pull away minutes later, in need of oxygen. She couldn't help but smile up at him, his dimples making her grin. "But that was only cos you had a crappy match."

A sincere laugh passed through his lips, "Not cos you forgive me?"

"Nope." She shook her head and then went back on her tip toes and pressed another kiss against his lips quickly. She wanted to tease him for a little while more. "Let's get outta here." She inhaled slowly and then stepped away from him to allow him to pull a Boston Red Sox jersey on over his body and then grab his bags.

The two left the arena quietly, Ashley hugged the hoodie closer to her body as a gush of cold wind hit her as they walked into the parking lot.

John quickly caught onto this and reached out, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into the side of his warm body. Without protest and ignoring her own self stubbornness, Ashley leaned into him, gripping the front of his jersey as they walked towards the rental car.

"I still don't like you right now." She muttered to him in a quiet voice.

John chuckled before pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "You're gonna give in eventually. You basically did back there after that kiss." He whispered to her, a grin slipping his way onto his face.

She secretly smiled to herself, reliving that kiss in her mind. _Okay, maybe he was right._

John opened the door for her as they reached the black rental car, before going to the trunk and dumping their stuff in there. He got in the drivers side and revved up the engine. He glanced to his right, noticing Ashley looking at him with hungry eyes. He smirked, placing a hand on her knee. "You beautiful stubborn girl." He mumbled, rubbing his thumb in circles on her thigh, sending chills throughout her body.

She hid her smile as she glanced down at his large hand on her thigh before placing her own over his and then interlacing their fingers. Right now, she just needed to feel him close to her. John quickly reversed out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the Mariott Hotel, his hand locked with Ashley's, whenever he wasn't changing gears.

The moment they pulled up in the front parking lot, John leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "And that's because I love just how stubborn you are." He winked at her and jumped out of his side of the car.

She sat there for a moment, reconsidering just how stubborn she had been with him. _He only let Cujo jump all over me in the morning..that's not __**that**__ harsh. _

She leaned into the back seat and grabbed John's USMC trucker hat and pulled it on over her blond waves, noticing the crowd that had gathered outside their hotel.

John opened her side of the door before walking round and getting their bags out of the trunk.

Ashley kept her head down, hearing the fan girls screaming after noticing the bulky wrestler appear.

She glared at him as she gripped her bags, pulling it over her shoulder. "Had to be a fan favorite, didn't you?" She looked up at him, nudging him lightly in the side. He shook his head chuckling. "I'll meet you by the elevators." She copied his wink from earlier and in turn bit down on her lower lip. "Oh, and you're forgiven by the way." She whispered and he raised his eyebrows, smirking.

He watched as she dragged her suitcase behind her, walking towards the main doors of the hotel. She stopped and signed a few autographs before walking inside.

Meanwhile, John got mobbed as soon as he locked the car and walked towards the entrance with his suitcase in tow. He avoided the questions being asked about himself and the Women's Champion, claiming they were just good friends.

"You take your time." Ashley sighed as she saw John appear before her almost 20 minutes later. John forgot about the remainder of the fans that were still outside, watching on as they took pictures of the couple stood by the elevators.

He silently pressed the up button on the panel and then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. "I believe that's my hat."

"This is also your hoodie." She grinned up at him.

"I noticed." He chuckled lightly. "Looks better on you, baby." He kissed the top of her hat covered head as the doors pinged open and the couple disappeared inside, and the fans stopped taking pictures.

The ride up to the 12th floor was slow and John was growing impatient.

Ashley snuggled into his arm, resting her cheek against his bicep.

"Tired?" John asked, glancing down at her as he took her hand in his, weaving their fingers together.

The blond shrugged, "Not really.." She smiled secretly to herself, she wanted to tease him a little longer, but she wasn't sure how long she could wait.

The doors opened slowly, Ashley stepped out with John close beside her as they walked along the quiet hallway to their room, both knowing was about to happen once they stepped foot inside that room.

As Ashley pulled the room key out of her bag, John had already positioned himself behind her, his hands on her hips, pressing a kiss upon her shoulder.

She bit back a moan and slid the room key in the slot. "Can't you wait one minute?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Nope." He whispered in her ear and she shivered as his hot breath hit her skin.

The light turned green and Ashley pushed the door open quickly, giggling as she felt John slap her backside. "John!"

He followed her inside, dropped his bags down by the door, kicking it shut with his foot. He watched as Ashley dropped her bags by the couch, John grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his hard body.

He cupped her face, pulling her closer as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Ashley moaned into the kiss, feeling her senses going into overload already, while her fingers brushed through his short dark hair.

John quickly unzipped the hoodie that was covering her body and stopping him from touching her warm skin. He whipped off the tank top that was covering her body and then rested his hands just on her waist. All the while their bodies were moving towards the bedroom, John guiding her in that direction.

He groaned when he felt her small hands slide under his jersey. "Off.." she muttered urgently between kisses, biting lightly on his lower lip.

John did as he was asked, giving her a sexy smirk as he pulled the item off in a quick motion and threw it to the side. Ashley smiled and licked her lips, her hands moving up from his waist to his chest, to trace the shape of his abs. John reached down, placing a hand on her cheek. She immediately leaned into John's touch, moving her green eyes up to meet his shining blue ones.

She wasn't sure what to think with the way he was looking at her. "What?" she whispered.

He shook his head and said nothing, just stared at her as a smile slipped onto his face. "I love you."

A smile twitched on her lips. Going on her tip toes, she pressed her lips against his, "I love you too." She pulled him closer by the waistband of his boxers, "Now shut up and make love to me, Cena."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked and deepened the kiss the moment their lips met, his hands unbuttoning her shorts and slipping them from her smooth legs. She kicked them aside and soon enough his cargo shorts were off and before she knew it, she was stood before him in her matching black bra and thong. He moved his hands down to the back of her thighs and then lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his softly. It didn't take John long to slip his tongue in her mouth before her back hit the mattress.

* * *

She gently traced patterns on his chest, her breathing steady and a concentrated look upon her features. His blue orbs were glued to her form, _God she's beautiful._ He thought as he moved his hand to rest on her waist. He saw the look on her face, there was something she wasn't telling him. "What's on your mind, pretty girl?"

She took a long sigh, and then glanced up at him, propping herself up on his chest. "Family." She mumbled.

John faltered, his mind whirring out thoughts on its own. "A.. me and you family?" He cocked an eyebrow up, with a cute confused expression.

She laughed softly, "No, big ears, _my _family. Although, it's nice to know where your head's at.." She giggled and kissed his chin before leaning back down into his body, her naked body lying close to his.

He smiled, "No, I wasn't.. I just got a bit confused.."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled into his chest with a small chuckle. "I was just thinking about when I was at my parents the other day."

"You never did really tell me how that all went." He brushed his fingers through her locks, moving them off her face.

"It went awful." Ashley huffed. "My sister and Mom bitched me out. And then as soon as I mentioned you they changed their tune and were suddenly interested.. Oh! And you are now officially invited to dinner at the Adam's family home." She grinned up at him, clearly a fake one at that.

He raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Yeah and I would like to establish before you even meet them, it's okay to hate them and want to leave immediately after we get there."

"Ash." He warned.

"What?" She pouted. "John, like I've said before, my family are _nothing_ like yours.. I mean for the exception of James and my Dad, they're crazy." Ashley stressed. "For instance, _after_ I had brought up that I'm seeing someone; my Mom started trying to set me up with the neighbor's son, who's a lawyer!" She exclaimed, sitting up slightly and pulling the sheet tighter around her chest.

John moved his arm to fit around her waist as she leaned into him. "Sounds kinda boring compared to me." He smirked.

"Yep." She murmured into his chest. "I wouldn't trade you, Johnny."

"I wouldn't trade you either. Although, If I did-" Ashley cut him off, slapping his chest with a hurt look.

"Hey!" She whined, pouting.

"I'm joking, Ash. I mean, why would I wanna trade someone…that has an incredibly skilled tongue." He winked at her and Ashley's mouth formed an 'O' shape and blushed. "And you do that thing-"

She slapped his chest once more, this time harder. "John!"

"Hey! Boyfriend-Abuse." He joked, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, that never leaves this room!" She scolded him, her green eyes narrowing.

He laughed, "I'm just kidding. C'mere, gorgeous." He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her into his body. "There's no one else I could want or need but you, baby." He kissed her forehead.

"Good." She smirked. "And you're not so bad yourself, Cena." She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"'Not so bad'?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Babe, your screams say otherwise. I'm better than good." He declared, his hand moving up and down her waist.

She sighed, biting back her smile. _He was right. He was __**damn**__-good._ "Get that Orton-Ego out of your system now, or I'll never let my 'skilled tongue' touch you again." She smirked and glanced up at his mock-hurt expression.

"And it's gone." He said quickly before pulling her up and meeting her lips in a soft kiss.

"So does this mean you're coming to meet my family on Thursday?" She smiled hopefully. "James'll be there!" She added, hoping to persuade him into coming. "Please, pretty please with me on top?" She asked again, a sweet angelic smile on her face.

"You didn't need to ask me twice, I'll come." John kissed her. "And I'll take that 'you on top' offer too." He winked at her and she let out a small giggle.

He loved her giggle, and the way her eyes would squint when she laughed sincerely and the way her cheeks would pinken when she got embarrassed. John Cena loved everything about Ashley Fox, there was no denying that.

"_She's good for you, son; she's made you a better person. Don't let her get away…"_ He remembered what his dad said about her after meeting her for the first time, noticing the difference in John as well, since having been with Ashley.

John quickly pulled her on top of him, her legs instantly moving either side of his waist, in a straddling position. Her giggle was silenced when John cupped her Ashley's face and pulled her down to meet his lips in an ardent, passionate kiss.

* * *

Jeff stood in the middle of the would-be kitchen, imagining his life beginning with Mia right her, in _their _house. A smile came to his lips as he pictured them making dinner together, having breakfast over the island counter and everything else that would follow. He couldn't wait. His never fading smile was proof of that.

The house was a perfect suburban house, located in the exact location that his previous house was in before it burnt to the ground. He wanted everything to be similar, but that hadn't followed through. The house turned out different. The layout was new and the back yard and the house in itself was much bigger.

"So you're finally doing it?" Jeff turned as he heard his brothers voice behind him. Matt was leaned against the kitchen door frame, a questionable look upon his face.

"Doing what?"

"Taking the plunge with another girl after what happened with Beth.."

"Why wouldn't I? Mia is my girlfriend, man. I love her." That stung Matt a little bit. He faltered as he starred back at Jeff and twitched slightly.

"…I just want you to be sure about her before you jump in head first into the deep in, bro."

"I know what I'm doing, _bro_." Jeff emphasized the last word as he took another step closer to his brother. _What's his deal?!_

"Really? I mean how much do you _really _know about her?" Matt crossed his arms over his broad chest and shrugged.

"What are you getting at, man?" Jeff leveled his stare. "..cos I really don't have time for it."

Matt shook his head and smiled, "I just want you to be sure you're doing the right thing… after all, you're my little brother, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Something inside Matt peaked, whether it was Jeff's sure manner or the fact that Jeff had something that he wanted, Matt didn't know. All he knew for now was that he was at least going to keep on trying with _her_.

"I am." Jeff glared at him. "I know I am. I've even thought about proposing to her sometime soon, cos I love that much. I've found the girl that I know I'll have a future with.. After Beth, I didn't know whether I could love or trust someone as much.. but it turns out, I love Mia more." Jeff said sincerely with a faint smile on his face as he leaned back against the island counter.

Matt was stumped. What could he say to that? How could he make Jeff change his mind about moving in with Mia? "Well.. Congrats then, bro." Matt extended his hand out.

Jeff's eyes cast down towards his outstretched hand, but then slapped his own against Matt's and pulled him in for a guy hug. "Thanks, man." _This doesn't feel right.._

Matt didn't want to do this, especially to Jeff, his own flesh and blood. But he felt like he needed to, he had to. Since Amy, Matt hadn't felt this drawn to a person in a while. It was just a bad coincidence that that person would be Mia, Jeff's girlfriend.

Matt pulled away, feeling guilty. "Where's my tour of the house then?" Matt cocked an eyebrow up, a grin appearing on his lips.

An idea had sparked for Matt Hardy. And he had to have her.

* * *

"I'm pretty hungry, ugh, I could really go for a burger right now.. or pizza, Ooh, pizza sounds good.. what do you say?" The blonde turned to her friend who was more interested in her cell phone at that point. "Micks?" She nudged her friend for a reply. She hadn't said anything for nearly half an hour.

"What?" Mickie replied in an exasperated tone, turning to her friend who was carrying numerous shopping bags.

"Can you at least listen to what I'm saying.. or pretend to hear what I'm saying?"

"Kelly, I don't have time for that.. I have more important things to be worrying about." Mickie looked away at her, and back down to her phone.

"Like what? Starring at your phone all day?" Kelly raised an eyebrow at her. "Who are you waiting for a call from anyway?"

_John._ "No one.." She answered, not bothering to say the first idea that popped into her head.

Mickie closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"You know it's a shame you and Ash are at each other's necks, she's always a great shopping companion.." Kelly thought out loud, triggering a furious look from the brunette beside her.

"Then why aren't you shopping with her?" Mickie gritted her teeth, venom in every word.

"Because.. she's busy with promotional stuff today.. I had breakfast with her instead though, which was pretty nice.. we caught up." Kelly knew she was pushing Mickie's buttons, but she didn't care on bit. Kelly was beginning to like Ashley more than Mickie.. she felt that Mickie was somehow returning to her psycho roots and she didn't like it. "I might call her and ask her is she's free for lunch.. since no one else wants to eat with me.." Kelly continued to press the Ashley-issue.

"Fine! If you wanna call Ashley, they do it. If you wanna have lunch with Ashley, then do it!" Mickie through her hands in the air, starring down the Blonde diva. "I don't care anymore, go run off with that skank." With her last sentence leaving Kelly with a shocked expression upon her face, Mickie left the Mall, wondering aimlessly down the streets, with her hat pulled low.

Mickie slid her phone out her pocket as a sly smile came to her lips. _Stage three..._

"Hi Mr. McMahon?"

"Mickie, what do I owe this pleasure.." Came his reply.

"I was just wondering if you were still in the area?"

"Yes, I am."

"Perfect! I wanted to suggest a storyline idea.."

"If you can make it to the hotel conference room in 15 minutes, I'll consider it."

"Yes, I can do that, sir. Thank you." Mickie smiled sweetly and hailed a cab. Her plan was about to be put into her action..

* * *

"No, I just don't think we'll last much longer.." Beth smiled lightly.

"Are you serious? Why not?" Ashley eyebrows rose as they walked to the conference room in the arena on Sunday night for the house show.

"It's just.. everything seems awkward between us right now."

"Beth, that'll pass.. you and Santino are great together.."

"Eh.. I don't know about that right now.. but we'll see. Thanks for listening to me about this for the whole afternoon." She chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around Ashley's shoulder.

"Sure thing, dude. I'm here for ya." She grinned and nudged her in the side before they stepped inside the conference room that was full of superstars and divas. Her green eyes scanned the room looking for one particular person. The smile on her face faltered when she saw him.. stood talking with Mickie and Chris Jericho.

"Awkward.." Beth's voice rang in her ear as she followed Ashley's gaze to the trio.

"It's okay.. Save us a seat." She smiled to the Glamazon before walking over to where he stood. She snuck beside him quickly and pressed a kiss on his cheek, "Hey you." She whispered in his ear.

John smile brightened and he wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, pulling her close to him. Mickie glared at the newcomer, before she could intercept herself into the conversation, Mickie began talking about storylines with John. Chris Jericho on the other hand noted the awkwardness and started talking to Ashley. All the while, Ashley stole glances over at Mickie, seeing her smile up to John.

"It won't last trust me.." Chris said with a smirk. Ashley chuckled lightly, "And if all else fails, I'm always here.." he winked with a cheeky grin.

"I'll hold you to that.."

"Alright, everyone please take a seat!" Stephanie McMahon called for everyone's attention, as everyone took a seat in front of her and the rest of the creative team, plus Vince.

John moved his hand from her waist to her hand, and Ashley walked through everyone and took a seat, with Beth on one side and John on the other. As Vince ran down the matches for Monday Night Raw tomorrow night, John placed his hand on Ashley's leg. A smile pulled her lips up and she interlaced their fingers, gripping his hand.

"..and one of the segments will be John and Mickie, the audience seemed to love that storyline so we're going to go back and continue to push it to the limit tomorrow night." Vince announced, glancing around and catching John and Mickie's eye while they both nodded slowly. Ashley looked on, wide-eyed, at the whole situation.

"In the segment," John Laurinaitis began. "We'll set it up to happen after Mickie's match in the trainers room, They'll be a kiss and a mention of dinner later that night." He read from the sheet of paper and then moved onto discussing the next segment, meanwhile, Ashley couldn't believe her ears. She glanced to John who was nodding along to the whole situation. _He promised me.. _She watched as John stole a glance in Mickie's direction, she smiled over at him.

Ashley scoffed and let go of his hand, her face went back to having a vacant look. John looked across at her, after feeling her hand slip out of his.

Stephanie sent an apologetic smile in Ashley's direction. "I didn't know." She mouthed and Ashley shrugged and shook her head. Stephanie then got to her feet and discussed the Divas match, Beth & Rosa vs. Kelly & Mickie, with Ashley by ringside. "They'll be a chance for Ashley to interfere possibly, but otherwise it's just about setting up this feud and a possible match at the next pay-per-view."

15 minutes later, the meeting pulled to a close and Ashley hand hadn't touched John's since the news of his and Mickie's segment. As everyone was filing out of the room, Vince walked towards the couple. "Ashley.. John, can I see you both for a second?"

The two followed him to the front, "What's up?" John asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"The dirtsheets have picked up on you two being together.." Vince began as he clicked on the laptop. He turned it towards them and true to his word, there were photos of them together on the website, along with some writing.

There were photos of them holding hands and smiling, ones of John with his arm around her waist and ones where he was kissing the top of her head. "They said you've both been seen together numerous times, one of them being last night. Fans took pictures of you both when you were inside of the hotel lobby, they were posted this morning.." Vince glanced back up at them, "Now I'm not asking you both to end whatever relationship you have, but we have storylines we have to keep, roles that need to be kept roughly as they are on screen.."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Ashley interrupted him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just be careful about what other people see, other people being the fans. We get enough press as it is."

"It won't happen again, Vince." Ashley answered, not even glancing up at John.

"Good. You can both go now.."

The two walked out the room but before John could take her hand or even say a word, Ashley took off in the opposite direction. A groan escaped his lips and he raked his hands over his face. When he looked back down, he saw a brunette coming towards him.

"Hey Johnny.." She smiled and John cringed.

"You really have to stop calling me that, Micks." He couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Sorry.. is that name only reserved for your girlfriend to call you?" She raised an eyebrow, biting down on her lip..

"Yes, Mickie, it is."

_Won't be long til I can call you that then.._

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, d'you wanna go over this segment? Make sure it goes smoothly?"

"I, uh.. " John led off, scratching the back of his head. He saw Vince walk out of the conference and walk down the hall. "I'll have to get back top you on that.." John took off into a sprint down the corridor. "Vince! You got a minute?"

* * *

Ashley paced in the locker room, she couldn't contain the anger that was flowing through her body in that moment. _He promised me.. no one but me.._

She kept remembering their conversation they had late one night where John promised not to kiss anyone but her.. but he lied to her. He was going through with the segment. _Douche bag asshole. _

In that moment, the man in question sauntered into the room. He caught sight of her instantly, "Ash.."

"No!" She stopped him straight away. "You promised me no one else! You said you wouldn't.. on screen or off.. that's all I asked from you. And you can't even keep that promise to me? Can you?" She stressed, holding back the tears. "Gah, you big.. doofus." She muttered.

"Doofus?" He raised his eyebrow, holding back his laugh. "Oh that's real nice, Ash." He smirked.

She glared at him, "Don't mock me." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Baby, if you just listen-"

"To what? You try to defend her? Don't even start with me! I know Mickie's _your_ friend and all, but she's not mine, she's the last person I'd want to send a Christmas card to." Ashley sat down on the couch, putting her hands in her hands. "I asked you to promise me _one_ thing.."

"I know, baby.. that's why-"

"That's why you're going through with it all, yeah I got that part.. You didn't even object when Vince suggested you both continue on with the love angle between you and Mickie!" she rose to her feet again, starring him down.

"Ash.."

"No! Can't you see where I'm coming from.. Mickie is _evil_!"

"I think that's a little harsh.."

"Harsh?" Ashley starred at John like he had two heads. "You have to be kidding me.. You're _actually_ taking her side! Unbelievable.."

"I'm not taking anyone's side.. Baby, just listen to me for one second.."

"So I can hear you defend her again.. no thanks!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, so you can listen to me tell you that I called off the segment with Vince after you left." He said, starring her straight in the eye.

"You did.. what?"

"I called it off. Said I couldn't do the kiss with Mickie.. because of you." He smiled sheepishly.

A smile slowly appeared on Ashley's lips and John reached out and pulled her in close. "You're not lying.. right?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well I dunno.."

"No, baby. It's the truth, instead the angle was called off completely.. Mickie's my friend but I don't want to risk what I have with you over an on screen romance.

She smiled up at him, taking it all, _He kept his promise after all.._ "You're such an asshole." her smile turned into a grin as he pulled her in close.

"Aww.. I love you too, pretty girl." He winked and let out a soft chuckle before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

"So.. how's you master plan going?" The voice rang in her ear as he sat down next to her in catering.

"It's not going anywhere right now.. stage four failed." Mickie sulked, she leaned her head down on the table with a thud.

"Aw, what a pity.."

"Shut up, Cody!" She wailed, sitting back up and facing the Legacy member. "Like you were any help.."

"I had my times.. they just didn't involve you. That and I still don't get your fascination in Cena.."

"That's cos you're a guy… you wouldn't understand."

Cody sighed, shaking his head. _This chick is crazy.._ "So now that stage four failed, what's next?"

**A/N: Well.. this chapter took a lot longer than expected.. sorry about that guys :( Hope this 13 page chapter will cure your NRT needs ;) I really wanna get the next one out soooon.. I have the ideas for it and everything all ready.. just need to type it up xD **

**Anyway, I'll keep this short and sweet since it's like 6am for mee.. pretty late, I know.. stayed up just so I could finish and post this :) So Mickie's brewing a new plan ;) Jeff and Matt are back to having some friction.. And all is happy with John and Ashley.. for now :) **

**Right so I would like to give a huuuuuuuuuuuuuge thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Crazy response!! :D So thank you to: elliexhardy, simplydee, BourneBetter67, xXParieceXx, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, jash4ever, xSamiliciousx, JohnCenaFan, vjsimpact, CraftyTink529, RKO.I.F, iNdy MiLk, stupidchicken05, Jeff Hardy is Rad, WalkingAllOver, .livingforCMPUNK. and BrookeB17! I love you all and thank you for your support :)**

**Now onto ze shout outs..**

**Elliexhardy- Lmao.. Matt's gonna be in the way for a while I'm afraid :) Thank you girly :D Yess, Lifeline will be posted verrrry soon! I'll keep you posted ;)**

**Simplydee- hehee I love your long reviews :D Yep, well my regular update plan sorta failed.. but it'll be starting now :) I'm renewing the plan. Aww thank you :) Glad the Maria/Randy moments made you smile.. there'll be more to come in the next few chapters! The dinner gathering is in the next chapter.. and well, it'll have it's drama moments.. some major. I know! I just hope with this new Diva draft thing that the matches will get better.. Yep! Mia's title shot will be at Cyber Sunday (two-three ish chapters time) :O You're moving to the Matt/Mia ship?! Hahaaa I loved the ending to the last chap :) Thank you dudeeee :) Mickie's meddling is here to stay.. don't worry about that ;) **

**BourneBetter67- Thank youuu! :D **

**xXParieceXx- Thank you :) Ooooh! You do? PM mee!! :) I wanna hear how you think it's gonna end.. xD  
**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx- Thank you, I'll try to get a new chapter up sooooon!**

**Jash4ever- Thank you so much :) Hehee ;) Glad you're loving it! More to come soon!**

**xSamiliciousx- Ahh yes! Another Maria/Randy lover! :) More scenes with them together in the next chapter I promise, since this chapter was lacking some! Yup, more meddling definitely! Thank you :)**

**JohnCenaFan- Yep! Ashley's Mom is a bit of a bitch.. she's gonna be even bitchier in the next chapter.. You were there? Gah, I loved to see them live! :) Thank you!**

**Vjsimpact- Yep, sorry.. I went a bit AWOL again :/ Bad habit.. I'll learn to stop :) Yep, Maria/Randy will continue on, don't worry about that! Hahaa DX are very good together, always have been! Thank you! :)**

**CraftyTink529- Hahahaa ;) Thank you girly! LMAO.. You'll twitter kill me? Eeek. Well I can't really say much right now.. ;) **

**RKO.I.F- Yayy! :) Thank youuu! Yep, I just don't want cena/Orton's rivalry to finish any time soon.. I love me a bit of Centon :) Yes, I have to agree with you on that.. Hunter pisses me off when he's on his own.. but with Shawn, they're awesome! Errmm.. in this case, I've been pulling for Legacy in numerous occasions hahaa you decided which team you're on yet?**

**iNdy MiLk- Ahh you're following me? :) What's your username thingy on there? :) I'll follow you back ;) I know, I was literally torn to pieces when he left.. I just hope he comes back soon :( Next chapter Jeff is asking Mia ;) Thank youuu! :)**

**stupidchicken05- thank you so much!! :)**

**Jeff Hardy is Rad- No worries dude, you're back now ;) Ahh yes, best distraction is reading on FF :D Ahh thank you :)**

**WalkingAllOver- Yay! Thank youu! Hahaa, yep, everyone seems to be loving Maria & Randy :D I'll try not to keep you all waiting TOO long for the next update ;) **

**.livingforCMPUNK.- Hahaa you read it all again? Eeek. I need to re-write a couple of the first few chapters.. minor tweaks :) Wow, thank you so much!! :D That means a lot to me, so thank you! Yes lol I'm gonna be updatinig this story again *hopefully* very soon ;) **

**BrookeB17- Aww thank you! :) Yeah, the crowd hasn't really responded much recently to her, but hopefully the move to SD will help freshen her up :) Ahh, Maryse is out on injury at the mo, but she's expected back pretty soon :D I love Maryse, she's one of my favourites :) **

_**Up next: Raw creates some tension in the locker room between Ashley and Mickie. Matt eavesdrops on Jeff as he makes a call to someone for advice. Randy catches Maria in a.. awkward situation ;) John meets Ashley's family. And Jeff finally asks Mia to move in with him! :D PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	84. Home

_**NO POV**_

There was a silence in the room that Monday morning before Cyber Sunday. Two lovers lay in each other's embrace; one asleep; the other content with staring at the beauty that was cuddled in beside him.

He watched as her chest rose and then fell with every quiet breath she took. John brushed a few blond locks off her face and then kissed her forehead before sliding out the bed, carefully removing her hand from his chest and placing it on the bed.

John hated leaving her early in the morning to go to the gym, but he head to. The champ changed into some shorts and a plain white t-shirt before writing her a note and placing it on the nightstand. He headed to the door, glancing over his shoulder at her, only to see her sigh and then cuddle herself into the pillows that John had just vacated.

* * *

It was almost 3 hours later when the blonde in the bed finally peeled open her eyes. Only to shut them mere seconds later. The sun was shining brightly through the thin curtains and invading the hotel room. Ashley squinted and then opened her eyes again, her hand sliding over to the other side of the bed, only to feel nothing but the cold side of the mattress.

She frowned and looked over. John was gone. But on his pillow was a wrinkled piece of paper, she picked up the sheet, squinting in the bright light.

_Morning beautiful  
Couldn't bring myself to wake you again  
At the gym with meathead, I'll be back later  
J_

Smiling lightly at the note, she stretched over and placed it on the nightstand. Ashley slowly pulled herself out of bed, moving at a snail pace; she brushed her teeth and went for a shower.

* * *

John stepped inside the hotel room minutes later, after being in the gym with Orton all morning; he was hot, sweaty and in desperate need of a shower.

His ears picked up the soft beat of the shower running and he grinned widely.

With one push, the door opened and steam immediately flooded out. The silhouette of her body was shown through the shower curtain. She reached up, her back arching as she washed her hair. John slowly began to shred his clothing before peeling back the curtain and stepping in the shower behind her, closing the curtain quietly behind him as he did so.

He watched her for a few moments, taking in her tanned and toned body and the way the water droplets would glide down every curve of her beautiful body.

Licking his lips, he took one step forward and closed the gap between their bodies. John slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his hard body.

Ashley gasped, letting out a small scream when she felt two strong arms link around her waist. Her eyes were wide but she relaxed when she felt his lips on her shoulder. She immediately elbowed him in the gut. "John, you scared the shit out of me!"

A soft laugh passed through his lips and he pulled her closer, his arms locking and resting on her stomach. "I'm sorry, baby." He murmured softly in her ear and then kissed her higher up on her neck.

"Such an ass." She shook her head, smiling.

"Oh, what's that? I have a great ass?"

Giggling as she did, she turned in his embrace, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, Johnny. You have a great ass." She said quietly, her voice dry with sarcasm. Biting down on her lower lip lightly, she gazed up at him with hungry eyes. Her body was pressed up against his, skin on skin, with the warm water beating down on their bodies.

His hand moved to the nape of her neck, tilting her head up, as he leaned down and kissed her slowly, teasing her.

To his surprise, Ashley turned the tables and pushed him against the ceramic tiles of the shower, kissing, licking and sucking her way down his chin, pass his Adam's apple before settling on the right hand side of his neck. John released a sharp hiss as he felt her lips on his skin while he moved his hand up the contours of her moist body, hugging her closer as his senses were about to hit overload.

Ashley kept her lips stuck to the same spot, intent on leaving her mark. She pulled away with a smirk, and allowed John to change places with her, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her passionately. When he pulled away, Ashley had a guilty smile pulling her lips up that drove John crazy.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows at her, his dimples appearing like magic.

"I'm just marking my territory." She grinned up at him, biting her lower lip. "Plus, that's payback for scaring me."

John squinted and gave her a look before realising what she meant. He felt the side of his neck and Ashley giggled. "Ash, we have Raw tonight. How do you expect me to cover this up?"

"You're not." She smirked, moving her hands up to his pecks. "That's the whole point." Ashley kissed his chin once more.

"Bad girl." He scolded her with a sexy smirk and wrapped his arms tighter around her form.

She moaned softly in his arms and smiled, "Hmm.. Wanna be bad with me?"

John raised his eyebrows, "You already know the answer to that.." And with that, John covered her lips with his own and trailed his hands down the curve of her ass to the back of her thighs. He lifted her up in one fell swoop, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, her back pressing against the ceramic wall of the shower as her lips moved against his.

* * *

With a spring in his step and a lazy smirk stretched across his face, John came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced around the room before seeing her leaning on the balcony outside. Quickly changing into cargo shorts, a black Ecko t-shirt and slipping on his Reeboks, he then walked out and joined the beauty on the balcony.

"This is starting to become our spot." John said out loud, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Ashley smiled and immediately leaned back into his chest, resting her hands on his crossed arms. Her hair had begun to dry in big blond waves, while she wore loose fitting jeans and a plain black tee in the cool October weather. "What you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" he mumbled, nuzzling her neck and pressing a kiss into her skin.

A deep breath passed through her lips. "This Thursday." She said slowly. Truth be told, Ashley was beyond nervous about her family meeting John. She knew the reaction her mom would have and she didn't want John endure that torture. She's been through her mother's belittling enough to know that her words sting.

"It'll be fine." He hugged her closer, his large arms wrapping around her form effortlessly.

"I hope you're right."

"It will be, so stop worrying." A sigh passed through her lips as she turned in his arms and hugged him close, resting her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed there on the balcony for while, embraced in each others arms. She felt comfort in the way his arms would wrap around her and hold her tightly against his chest. She felt as though she could stay that way forever and be content and safe.

Glancing up at him, a smile graced her lips as his baby blue irises stared back at her. He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips against the tip of her nose in a kiss. When he pulled back, a small giggle passed through her lips.

"What?" Scrunching up his eyebrows, he gave her a small, playful nudge.

Her blond locks moved as she shook her head, "Nothing, it's just.. My dad always says that if someone kisses you on the nose, that means they really love you."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time.. the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Fox." Josh Matthews said with a grin. The camera turned to see Ashley stood to the side with a slight smirk upon her features. "Ashley.. for the last few weeks on RAW, you have seemed to dominate the Divas in each match.. so, who do you think will be your next opponent for your Women's Championship?" He pointed the microphone in her direction while her smirk got bigger.

"I'm proven to be unstoppable since I got this title, Josh. I don't really plan on losing it anytime soon. As far as RAW competition goes, there isn't any... maybe I'll go to SmackDown and find some _real_ competition. I might even challenge their Divas Champ and become the first ever undisputed Women's Champion.." The crowd's jeers and boos grew louder at that mention. "But one thing I _do_ know, is that Mickie James.. will _never_ get another title shot against me again. No matter how hard she tries." Ashley shrugs. "I've beaten her in _three_ championship matches, you know how it goes, three strikes and your out, _Micks_." She smirked. "So there will-"

Ashley was cut off as a wave of cheers flooded the arena when Mickie James walked into the shot, standing on the other side of Josh.

"A little error in your speech there, Ashley.." Mickie began, hands on her hips in a strong stance. Ashley hugged her championship belt to her shoulder, glaring over at the brunette. "You see, I just talked to Vince McMahon and he seemed to think my time isn't over just yet. Which is why I requested a match against you next Monday on RAW.. for the Women's Championship.." the crowd's cheer reached an almighty high once she announced the match. "..in a no disqualification, anything goes street fight." Mickie grinned while Ashley's mouth parted slowly in shock, "So that means, you can't run off, or disqualify yourself and keep that title. What it means, is that next Monday.. that title," Mickie prodded the title on Ashley's shoulder to make her point. "is coming home.. to me. Good luck, you'll need it." She finished, sent a smile in Ashley's direction and then turned on her heel and left.

Josh turned slowly to look at Ashley who was still in a daze at the match that was just announced. "So next week on Monday Night Raw, it will be Mickie James vs. Ashley Fox for the Women's Championship in a Street Fight. Ashley, what are your thoughts?"

_My thoughts?! That bitch has got some fucking nerve. It would be nice to give me some fucking warning next time of the match stipulation, that's my thought, Josh. _She thought bitterly.

The Champion slowly turned to look at Josh, scowling as she did. "I don't care what Mickie James has to say and quite frankly I find it quite pathetic that Mickie had to interrupt my interview to get a little bit of airtime! Because there is nothing more important than me, the Women's champion right now! And as far as next Monday is concerned, Mickie can bring her best game and all her little tricks, 'cause you know what? _It doesn't even matter_. I've beaten her before. I can beat her again. Simple as that."

Ashley walked off the shot as the camera crew called 'cut'. She continued on walking down the corridor until she reached the Women's Locker room. The Women's Champ was fuming, no one had told her about the match stipulation next Monday and now she was anxious about it. Potentially, even though she didn't like to think about it, she could lose her title in this match.

Placing a hand on the door, she pushed it open quietly after hearing voices inside.

"Stage five, Cody, Listen! ..No, Vince cancelled the romance storyline I suggested, I told you that!" She groaned loudly, as if she were frustrated. "I seriously give up on you... No! You did not give up on me first! You were useless.. I am not! ..No, Cody! I am not.. you're the crazy one, not me." Mickie James seethed into her phone.

Ashley scoffed and shut the door loudly behind her. Mickie span around on her heels to come face to face with Ashley. "_You_ suggested that storyline?!"

On the other end of the phone, Cody Rhodes heard Ashley's voice and immediately burst out laughing. There was no way Mickie would get out of that Locker Room alive now.

Mickie flipped her phone shut and smiled. "Pretty genius, don't ya think?"

"More like psychotic." Ashley corrected her, placing her championship belt down on the bench, under her ring gear.

Mickie's eyes darkened instantly, "Just persistent. I always get my way in the end. Remember that."

"Yeah, of course you do." Ashley replied, her voice dry with sarcasm as she sat down on the bench calmly. "That's why I'm the Women's Champion.. because you _always_ get your way."

Shaking her head, Mickie moved to stand in front of the buxom blonde.

"You better watch it, blondie. You may have found a way around cancelling the storyline me and John were about to have, but if you think you've gotten away with this, you've got another thing coming." She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Her plan was spilling out through her lips like verbal diarrhoea, but she didn't stop her herself.

Unable to process what she was hearing from Mickie, Ashley rose to her feet. "Mickie, seriously! Do you not hear yourself right now? You're acting like a complete _psycho_! Word of advice? Give up and get over it.. 'cause you're not gonna win him over." Ashley stepped dangerously close to Mickie as the brunette smiled slowly.

"What makes you think I haven't already won him over?"

With one punch, she could shut this bitch up once and for all. But Ashley kept her tightly closed fist hanging down by her side, choosing not to speak or throw a fist. Instead, she just watched Mickie's smile get wider until it formed a grin and then she walked out the room.

* * *

The Rainbow Haired Warrior who was usually an upbeat guy was strangely subdued that Tuesday morning.

He paced around his would-be kitchen for six more minutes until picking up the phone. To say he was nervous would be a huge understatement.

Meanwhile, on the second floor of the large 4 bedroom, 3 bath house, stood his brother. From looking around the house, he had to admit, Jeff had done extremely well on getting the house finished by Christmas.

Matt entered what he assumed was the bedroom. A large queen size bed was pushed against the wall, a simple white duvet spread on top of it. '_I could've been the one to have this with her..' _Matt thought as he closed his eyes tightly.

"_Come on you big loaf." Mia's sweet voice urged him, yanking on his hand. "What d'you think?" a grin spread across her paint splattered face. _

_He opened his eyes and looked out at crisp new bedroom, with freshly painted white walls._

"_It's great... but why just white?"_

"_So we can decorate it together, you silly boy." She went on her top toes and pressed a kiss against his lips. _

_Matt pulled her in closer, placing his hands on her lower back, holding her close against his body as he continued to press his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. _

_As he pulled away, he saw her grinning up at him. "I love you, baby." A faint smile slipped onto Matt's lips as he stared back at her. _

With one blink, his daydream was broken. The vision of her before him in black shorts and one of his white dress shirts, with paint splattered all over her was gone. All that remained was a lonely boy in a lonely room.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Jeff chewed on the inside of his cheek. He sat atop the marble countertop in the kitchen, his mind racing.

"_I think it's all very cute._" The girl on the other line giggled and Jeff blushed. "_It really is Jeffro. She'll love it.. there's no doubt about it. You've got my permission._"

A sigh passed through his lips as he rubbed a hand over his face. "We're not ready yet though.. but I want to eventually."

"_When the time's right, she'll say yes. How could she __**not**__ wanna marry you?_"

"Thanks, Ash." Jeff smiled.

"_Anytime.. so, have you got a ring yet?_"

"Ashley, I just said I wasn't sure we were ready yet.."

"_I know! But it's all very exciting!_" He heard her laugh on the other end.

"I'll call you when I need the ring.. we'll go get one together.. it has to be perfect for her."

The darker haired brother leaned back against the living room wall, hidden from Jeff's glances, his jaw clenched tightly after hearing his brother's phone conversation.

* * *

"_Give me sex therapy.." _The SmackDown redhead sang along softly with the radio in the bathroom. Her hands reached for the white fluffy towel on the rail, she quickly wrapped it tightly around her body, securing it at the front. Her red locks that had darkened from the water, fell down past her shoulders in thick strands. She shook her hair and then opened the bathroom door, humming along to the song still.

Randy had tried knocking on the door repeatedly but still got no answer. He went to open the door and was surprised when it clicked open. _That's not really safe.. _Raising an eyebrow, he entered the hotel room that belonged to the resident redhead on SmackDown.

Maria was just rounding the corner when she bumped into the hard body that belonged to Randy Orton. Neither of them fell, but her towel did.

Her mouth opened instantly letting out a loud girlish scream. Randy jumped back, and then diverted his eyes.. downwards.

"Heeeyyy." He grinned.

Maria scurried to grab her towel from the floor and hurriedly wrapped it back around her body. "Get out you perv!"

Randy turned slowly, chuckling. "Sorry, I didn't see anything.. well actually,. That's a lie.. I saw a whole lot!" he turned fully so his back was to the redhead.

"Ergh. Orton!" Maria's face screwed up in disgust.. but she couldn't help her eyes wonder south too, eyeing his ass.

Not even turning around, Randy stated out loud, "I'll be leaving. Nice ass." He quipped, glancing over his shoulder at her. He shot her a wink as he licked his lips.

Maria groaned, her cheeks involuntarily blushed bright read as she watched Randy leave, laughing as he did.

For the rest of the afternoon, Randy Orton had a permanent grin on his face.

* * *

Pulling up in the drive that belonged to the Fox Family in the gated community of Westchase, Ashley felt sick to her stomach.

John reached over, placing a hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it softly. "Stop worrying, everything will be fine." He assured her before the pair jumped out of the Range Rover.

The blonde beside him gulped. Last time she had been home was to drop back Cujo and even that short visit had turned nasty; she didn't want to imagine how tonight was going to turn out.

In one quick motion, John took hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers but also pulling her up the path at the same time. "C'mon, darlin'."

Her features crumpled as she groaned and followed behind him. She pushed in her key and the door popped open.

"Hello!" She called out. "We're here.. unfortunately." Ashley said, muttering the last word under her breath.

John shut the door behind him, and then whistled. "Nice house."

"Yep, I couldn't wait to move out." She turned and grinned at him. He chuckled just as James appeared through the living room door, with Mel by his side.

"You took your time to get here, dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah, we kind of took a detour because of this one." John nudged Ashley in the side, gesturing to her.

"Hey!" She whispered quietly. "It was only a short one."

"A short one that lasted over an hour." John snorted, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I liked the views." She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look him in the eye. They were right, she had delayed getting there.

"Typical. She's always taken detours getting to here. Always late to dinner." James shook his head and then ruffled her hair. "How ya been, loser?" he pulled her in for a hug.

"Good." She beamed, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "You been alright, jackass?" she retaliated, grinning widely before she hugged Mel.

"He hasn't stopped training for the past week though." His girlfriend glared at him.

"With the draft coming up, I can't take any risks. I gotta be in top condition." He defended himself. "You good, John?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Hey.. Isn't the draft in like April though?" John raised his eyebrows, pulling Ashley back into his embrace.

Ashley and Mel burst out into giggles. "So what? I'm being prepared, man." James defended himself and then brushed their comments off.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Mel chimed in, scrunching up her nose and smiling at him.

"Shut up, you." James, wrapped an arm tightly around her neck and kissed her forehead before pushing her in the direction of the kitchen. "You guys want anything to drink?" They declined his offer. "Suit yourself; folks are in the living room, good luck!"

Another sigh passed through her lips as she stared up at John. "I don't want to." She said in a small, child-like voice as she pouted.

"Sooner we get it done and over with, the sooner we can get on that plane, baby."

She nodded and smiled back, and in that moment, an older man stepped through the living room door, closing it gently behind him. The pair stared back at him as a slow grin spread across the older man's face.

"Hi dad." Ashley grinned back like a Cheshire cat.

"Long time no see, Punkin." He pulled her in for a hug, kissing the crown of her head. "And this must be him.." he said, pulling away from his daughter.

Ashley's hand quickly reattached itself to John's. "Yeah, Dad, this is John, my boyfriend." He squeezed her hand at that mention. "John, this is my dad."

John leaned across and shook hands with her father, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"You too, John."

A smile curved Ashley's lips upwards, mentally praising John for the good introduction. Now if only the introduction between her mother and John would go just as smoothly.

"Where's Mom?"

"In there with your sister." Her father gestured to the room behind him. He clapped John on the shoulder. "Good luck." He offered a smile and a chuckle and then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Yeah, okay.. now I'm worried if you _dad_ says 'good luck'.."

"We _can_ still leave.."

"No." he denied her instantly. "C'mon gorgeous."

Ashley pushed the door open and was greeted by a blank expression from her sister, Terry and a raised eyebrow from her mother. "Hey mom.. Terry." _Bitchface._ She mentally shouted at Terry for the looks she was give them.

"Hello Ashley.. and this must be.." Her mother glanced up at the bulky wrestler that appeared in the doorway behind the blonde.

"John Cena." She finished with a smile. She felt his hand squeeze around hers, reassuring her that everything would fine.

* * *

The introduction was barely decent. But the dinner turned out to be far worse.

With Ashley's mother and father at either ends of the table, John and Ashley had been sat on one side of the table with Mel, who was sat closest to Ashley's mom and John sat next to her dad. The blonde in the middle of the two had purposely placed him there, knowing he was more likely to get on with her dad, than her mother.

While, James and Terry were on the other side of the table, James sat closest to their dad, again purposely done by Ashley.

Regardless of Ashley moving about the seating arrangements, her mother had still found ways to disrupt the nicer end of the table.

"And how old are you, John?" Her mother's interrogation had lasted majority of dinner, and she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"I'm 31."

Ashley sunk back in her chair, her jaw clenching while the elder woman at the end of the table continued. "And you're still.. wrestling?" she looked across at him, trying not to have the last word come out with such distaste, but it did anyway.

"Yeah." As everyone had finished dinner, Ashley reached forehead, gulping down more wine. She leaned back in her chair, her hand slipping into John's as it rested in his lap, and gripping it tightly. "I'm doing something I love doing with great people."

"Like me." James smiled, nodding over to John. Ashley smiled at him, mouthing 'thank you' for intercepting that conversation.

"And what about education? Did you ever go to high school? Where did you grow up? Tampa?"

Ashley tried to hold back her groan as she tightened her grip on John's hand.

John laughed lightly, his thumb moving in soothing concentric circles on the top of her hand. "No, I grew up in West Newbury, Massachusetts. And as for education, I did go to high school and then I went on to college to get a degree in exercise physiology."

Her mother, Jane's eyebrows flicked upwards quickly at his comeback. "Hm. So what-"

"Who wants more to drink?!" James interrupted again, but this time, rising to his feet and clapping his hands together once.

Their mother gave John and Ashley a dirty look as she stayed silent, her attention moving to her youngest daughter, Terry.

* * *

Ashley left the living room, feeling comfortable enough to leave John alone with James and her father. The three of them were getting on well enough, laughing and joking, all the while talking about sports.

The conversation at dinner had thankfully been cut short because of James, and her mother had not said anything to either of them since.

As Ashley neared closer to the kitchen, she overheard the distinct voices that belonged to Terry and her mother, Jane.

"_I don't know why she'd want to disappoint me this much by bringing someone like __**him**__ home."_ She heard her mother's voice stress, Ashley leaned against the frame of the closed door, her green eyes hardening.

"_Did you see how big his arms were? Hello steroids!"_ She heard Terry's voice and the small chuckle that followed. _"I wouldn't be surprised if she took them as well.." _The Women's Champion tried to control her rage, but she was losing it quickly.

"_I need some more wine.. Honey, why don't you go and check if they're still here?"_ Her mother instructed Terry, before Ashley pushed open the door leading into the kitchen.

"Sorry to _disappoint_ you, mother. We are still here, but don't worry, we'll be gone soon." She bit back at her.

"Ashley." Jane hushed her daughter.

"No. The fact that you actually think I care what you think or say about me or John anymore is laughable. Because the fact is, _mom_, you've _never_ approved of anything I've done or been proud of what I've accomplished. I made the mistake of trying to seek for your approval in the past, but I won't do it anymore." She turned to Terry. "And neither him or myself take steroids, you reject. He actually works out to get into the right shape, and he's much better shape than your joke of a fiancé."

"Ashley!" Jane raised her voice, silencing Terry before she had the chance to open her mouth to protest. "You didn't hear the full conversation, dear."

"I think I heard enough though."

"No you didn't. I just want what's best for you."

"Wrestling is what is good for me. John is what is good for me.. why can't you just respect my decision?" She silently begged.

"I respect your option to choose.. I just don't understand why you chose him? There are so much better men out there in the world.."

"Like that lawyer?" The blonde scoffed.

"Yes! Exactly, darling." Clearly her mother didn't pick up on her sarcastic tone. "There's stability right there with him, at home.. not across the globe for years to come. I've said it before and I'll say it again, honey, John's only going to leave you heartbroken, he'll be with another girl or become too busy.. then you'll wish you listened to me.. Mother's know best."

"Not mine." Ashley muttered under her breath. A sigh passed through her parted lips as she looked back up to meet her mother's stone cold blue eyes. "Why can't you just be happy for me? You can't seem to accept that this is the life I've chosen. I love him." Her mother didn't look sorry one bit. And that was what made Ashley crumble a bit inside.

"I only want what's best for you."

"It doesn't seem that way, Mom. I'm not a little girl anymore; you can't push me towards something new and hope that I'll like it. You can't push me to do something _you_ want, but I don't. It's not gonna happen. I just wish you'd see that." She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. She had never snapped at her mother this much before. But everything was finally coming out, it needed to. She had kept it bottled up inside of her for too long now. "You're opinion now means nothing to me now."

Holding back the tears, she stepped away from her mother and walked out of the kitchen, allowing the door to slam behind her.

A few salty tears began to fall from her green eyes, despite bitching out her mom; she felt a huge weight off her shoulders after telling her everything she had kept to herself.

"Hey, you okay, Ashy?" the soft, motherly voice was heard to her left. Ashley turned to see Mel walk towards her from outside.

Ashley sniffed back the tears, wiping underneath her eyes. "Yeah. I'm _so_ ready to leave here."

The brunette opposite her gave the blonde a sympathetic smile before pulling her in for a tight hug. "It'll be okay. At least your dad likes John, actually seems like he loves him.. and probably, most definitely approves him whole heartedly." She pulled back, nodding to the living room door where laughter seeped out from.

Ashley's smile got bigger, "You always know the right things to say, Mel."

"Of course, I do. I'm amazing like that." She winked at her playfully. "I gotta go outside and get something from the car. But you okay now?"

"Yeah. We've gotta leave soon to catch our flight.. but I'll come get ya when we're about to leave."

"Okay. Good." With another smile, the beautiful brunette skipped out the door and ran to their car. Ashley slowly padded over to stand by the living room door, casually eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"_I'm sorry that you had to listen to my wife interrogate you earlier you though.. she's something else.." _Ashley heard her father chuckle.

"_It's alright. I've heard and been through far worse." _Came John's smooth reply.

"_So you and my daughter.."_ the conversation suddenly got serious and Ashley listened closer. _"..is this a serious thing?"_

"_Absolutely. I love Ashley."_

A grin formed on Ashley's lips and her tears disappeared at his words.

"_Good, that's good. I don't want her to get hurt. She's been through hard relationships in the past. If you protect and love her, then we'll have no problems." _There was a long pause for a moment. _"Do you think you two have a future together?"_

"_I hope so." _

Almost an hour later, everyone had gathered by the door, ready to say their goodbyes.

Her dad pulled her in tightly for a hug, whispering to her, "You made a good choice when you picked him." He kissed her temple before pulling away, Ashley couldn't control the smile on her face.

As her mom, Terry and Ashley all shared a careful smile in each other's directions; John leaned over to shake Jane's hand. "Nice to meet you both."

"You too, John."

"We'll have to do something soon.." Paul began to say, the elder man looking at James and John specifically. "Fishing maybe? The docks are only a short drive."

Ashley snorted with a smile. "John can't fish."

He immediately gave her a nudge, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Her father chuckled, smiling as he looked at the young couple. "How about just watching a football game then?"

"Yeah, that sounds more like it." John shook his hand with a firm grip, smiling.

Both couples made their separate departures soon after; James and Mel going back to their home in west Tampa and Ashley and John returning to her home in Clearwater to collect their luggage and to drop her car off before catching a cab to the airport.

* * *

"Hey! You said you'd wait!" He exclaimed, changing gears as the car entered the long drive up Boys Camp Road.

"But I'm hungry!" She whined, giving the puppy dog eyes to him. "I haven't eaten in like.. 2 hours, Jeffy."

A loud chuckle passed through his lips. "I love you." He reached across, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "But you can't eat it until we get inside."

"Have you even got anywhere for us to eat on yet?" she said, picking at the Chinese takeaway bag on her lap. Jeff caught her and slapped her hand away from the bag playfully.

"The floor?" She then shot him a deadpan look. "I'm just kidding, I set up a table and a couch, gorgeous girl. Just for you."

"Oh goody!" She grinned and then looked in wonder as she saw the car in distance as they neared closer. "Wow." She muttered in complete awe.

The engine stopped and the pair jumped out, Jeff joined her round the other side and Mia was still silent.

"Jeff.. this place looks _completely_ amazing." She felt his arm loop around her waist, as he took one of the two takeaway bags. "How did you finish it so quickly?!"

"I had some help.. c'mon." he grabbed her hand and then walked up the steps to the large house situated in the quiet and peaceful Boys Camp Road in North Carolina.

He popped the key in the lock and it opened smoothly. Mia's jaw dropped even further as she stepped inside and took in the entire house. "It's beautiful." She ran a hand up the pristine white painted walls. Her dark brown eyes looked around, following Jeff into the living area where there sat a plush cream couch in the middle of the bright room, along with a coffee table in front of them.

Spreading the Chinese takeaway meals out on the table, Jeff was considerably nervous at this point. Mia flopped onto the couch, still looking around, wanting to go and explore the house more.

She glanced back at Jeff before picking at the disposable plates and food, serving all the dishes out.

He caught her eye and smiled, "So you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, Jeffy." She grinned and pecked him on the lips. "I'm just really amazed by what you were able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. It's turned out to be a great house."

"What would you say to this being _our_ house?" he asked, moving to look her straight in the eye.

"Wa-" her speech faltered quickly, stunned by the question. "Are you serious?"

"Yes.." his signature crooked grin appeared on his face and the brunette was hooked in once again, she couldn't say no to that face. Not even if she tried.

She chuckled and then jumped up to lean over and hug him tightly. "Yes." She whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss into his cheek. "A hundred times over, yes." She pulled away grinning. Jeff pulled her back quickly, brushing his lips against hers. Mia moved in to sit between his legs, leaning back on his chest, on the couch so they were seated horizontally. They picked up their dishes, munching on their food as the conversation flowed easily, like it should.

"Why were you nervous?" She asked once they had finished.

"I didn't know what you'd say to be honest.. whether or not you'd say yes." He brushed his fingers through her fluffy dark locks as a smile formed on her features.

"Of course I'd say yes, you goof. Who else would I want to live with apart from you?" With a smile, she tilted her head up to meet his lips in a sweet kiss once more.

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack.. once again. Hope you haven't forgotten about this little story (I'm sure you all had to go back to the previous chapter to remember what happened last time! Hahaa) This time I've learned my lesson.. I'm not predicting or setting a time frame for putting chapters up. Hahaa cos I can never seem to keep to them! :) But I will say, I wanna**_** try**_** and get an update in and around Christmas/New Year time.. possibly even more ;) So what'd you guys think? :) I love to hear all of your feedback so hit the little green button at the bottom and make me smile! :)**

**SO. Mickie's still a bitch. Matt knows about Jeff's hopes to propose to Mia in the near future. Randy caught Maria in a awkward naked situation :P Ashley's Mom is still a bitch, but her dad likes John. And Mia is now moving in with Jeff. We likey? ;)**

**A wanna give a huuuuuuuuge THANK YOU to: ShannonxMoore'sxLover, elliexhardy, xXParieceXx, xSamilicousx, vjsimpact, jash4ever, CraftyTink529, RKO.I.F, BourneBetter67, simplydee, xDarexToxDreamx, WalkingAllOver, iNdy MiLk, BrookeB17 **_**and**_** Xandman216 for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are COMPLETELY **_**ah-mazing**_**, thanks for sticking with me and my crazy delayed updates! I love you all! :) **

**And a special shoutout this update to Xandman216 who reviewed all 83 chapters since I last updated – which means, we passed 600 reviews on this story!!! xD **

**Wowza. So thank you everyone for the support and love!! It means the world to me :) & I hope you all are sticking with me.. 'cause it's gonna be one helluva bumpy ride! ;) **

_**Up next: Cyber Sunday has arrived, and it's Mia's time to shine as she battles Natalya for the Divas Championship! The sexual tension between Maria and Randy continues to build ;) Ashley and John return to Boston. Mia and Jeff decorate and begin to move their stuff into the house. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	85. Her Moment To Shine

The roar of the crowd pulsated through the curtain she was about to step through. Her hands were trembling as she clasped them in front of her. Her eyes were clamped shut, in fear that if she opened them and realised what was about to happen, she might sprint away. To say she was nervous… would be an understatement.

Mia stood in the Gorilla position, her match only mere moments away. Her dark coffee brown locks hung in big curls down past her shoulders with her makeup done to perfection and with a natural bronzed glow. Her dark long lashes fluttered open to reveal her noticeably worried brown eyes. Mia squeezed them shut again and then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back slightly.

"Nervous?" the voice muttered in her ear before pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Mm-Hmm." She mumbled and then turned in his arms. "This is my first championship match, _ever!_ I don't wanna screw it up." Her features crumpled as she looked down at her hands still clasped.

"Who said you were gonna screw it up?" He raised his eyebrows and then gave her a quizzical look. "You're gonna win that championship, I know it."

"Hey!" a voice was heard behind, they turned to take in the person with a mock hurt expression. "I heard that." Natalya fixed them an amused glare, as she re-adjusted her Divas championship on her shoulder.

Mia's features softened into a small laugh. She then turned back to look at Jeff. "I've got butterflies. My butterflies have butterflies. There's like a swarm on mini and giant butterflies in me right now, Jeff! Stop laughing at me!" She swatted him on his chest as he controlled his chuckle.

"Sorry," he pressed his lips against her forehead and then pulled away to look her in the eye. "You're gonna do great, so get rid of those butterflies. All you can do is your best."

A smile pulled her lips up. "Thank you." Mia wrapped her arms around him, as Jeff circled his embrace around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest tightly. "Love you." She muttered into the material of his black tank top.

His smile quickly turned into a wide grin. "I love you too, pretty girl." He brushed his lips against hers sweetly; she pulled away with a smile.

"The viewer's votes are coming in now!" The technician from the side of the Gorilla shouted over at her and Natalya. The choices remained for the viewers: A Lumberjill match, a Falls Count Anywhere or a lingerie match.

Mia and Jeff made their way over to look at the screen backstage, most of the divas had gathered backstage in case they were needed for the match. The Divas had not yet changed into their costumes, instead they wore street clothes. Mia's eyes were glued to the screen as the viewers votes appeared.

_Lingerie Match – 44%_

_Falls Count Anywhere – 10%_

_Lumberjill – 46%_

Both Mia's and Natalya's features softened into a smile. _Lumberjill match_. Despite both of them pulling for a Falls Count Anywhere match, they would settle for Lumberjill. After all, it would be better than a lingerie match.

Meanwhile, in his locker room, Matt Hardy was watching the screen intently while others milled around him, getting ready for their matches. Matt's eyes were glued to the screen, noticeably sighing at the results.

_And I freakin' voted!_

Mia turned to Jeff after she watched the Divas make their way down the ramp. "Good luck, dude." Ashley winked and squeezed Mia's hand before she walked through the curtain beside Maryse and Beth.

"I'm up." Mia mumbled.

"Go and have your moment. It's your time to shine."

She smiled up at Jeff before quickly going on her tip toes and pecking him on the lips. She rushed over to Natalya, "See ya out there." She winked, getting her pinkness back in her cheeks as her music hit.

Natalya shot her a wink of her own, "Good luck! …You'll need it!" She joked with her friend, before Mia sprinted out through the curtain.

The rush of the crowd was enough to make her grin with pride. A few signs caught her eye, signs that were in her favour, they were here for _her_. She was beaming inside and out as she jogged down the ramp, slapping a few on the fans hands on either side of the barricades. When she got to the bottom of the ramp and passed the Divas, she rolled into the ring and then jumped up onto the second turnbuckle, blowing a kiss to the crowd and sending a big grin their way. After jumping down, she made her way over to the over side and pointed out to the crowd, a la Trish.

Natalya's music hit almost seconds later, and Mia turned to look at the top of the stage, where the 3rd Generation Diva appeared. She made her way down the ring slowly, but it wasn't long before the bell was sounded, the championship belt was raised and the two locked up.

"You ready for this?" Nattie muttered to her, while they were locked up and cameras didn't catch it.

"Yeah, baby." Mia mocked Natalya's catchphrase and heard her chuckle quickly before she pushed Mia's back against the ropes. The ref forced Nattie to break the hold. Natalya raised her hands as a smirk graced her lips before she hit Mia with a couple of forearms.

Natalya had been in control for the majority of the match, letting Mia have her small moments to fight back, but they were few and far between. The Lumberjill's involvement had been minimal, the most involvement they had was a brawl with each other towards the end. The two Divas in the ring that belonged to the SmackDown brand, put on a good match, but it was the end that had everyone watching them.

Mia screamed out, the pain being put onto her back and legs was almost unbearable. Natalya held the pressure on Mia's body as she kept the Sharpshooter locked in, not intending on letting go anytime soon.

"It's all over now!" Natalya shouted out towards the crowd with a grin.

The brunette reached and squirmed to get to the ropes, trying to drag herself to them. But the blonde with pink highlights, chuckled and used all her strength and yanked Mia back into the middle of the ring. She screamed out once more.

The pressure was lessened during the time Nattie dragged her away from ropes. Noticing the advantage Mia would have over the champion for less than a couple fo seconds, she smirked and turned over onto her back and reversed the pressure of the sharpshooter. Natalya immediately let go, glaring at her.

Mia got to her feet quickly, but once she stood up, she felt the pain from the sharpshooter in her leg. She winced, not letting her knee buckle beneath her and then ran and bounced her back off the ropes and went into a low dropkick, knocking Nattie down. The crowd's continuous cheers for her kept her going, going through several moves to keep them with her.

The crowd could anticipate the end nearing as Mia knocked Natalya down with another dropkick, but she still got back up. Exhaustion was beginning to set in for the pink and black Diva. Just as Natalya turned around, the challenger jumped up and hit her round the back of her head with an enzuguri.

The high flying diva grinned out to the audience before sliding outside onto the ring apron and then began to climb the turnbuckles, stumbling slightly as she felt her knee ache. _Thank you, Nattie._ Her hands gripped the top rope before she steadied herself and rose upright slowly, facing the ring. Letting out a scream to match the crowd's, she then embraced her inner Hardy and jumped off the top rope into a 450° splash.

Camera flashes were all Mia saw as she flipped herself through the air before landing in a pin position on Natalya. Hooking her leg and pushing down on her shoulders, Mia could only watch as the ref's hand made contact to the canvas.

Mia rolled off Natalya as the ref slammed his hand to the canvas the third time. The grin on her face was proof that her feelings at that moment were genuine. She sunk to her knees, pushing her hair off her face as she felt tears in her eyes. The ref handed her, _her _Divas Championship belt as she pulled herself to her feet.

Tears gathered in her soft brown eyes as she cradled the belt in her arms. Mia pulled herself to her feet and let the referee raise her arm, while she raised _her_ championship high with her other hand and grinned and winked to the crowd. The ref left the ring and the face Divas joined Mia between the ropes, congratulating her on her victory.

Meanwhile, Natalya and the heel Divas escaped up the ramp. Ashley looked on longingly down at the ring, she wanted nothing more to run through the ropes and congratulate Mia too. Instead, she had to watch Mickie hug _her_ best friend. The scowl came across as authentic before she and all the other girls on the ramp walked through the curtain.

Almost minutes later, Mia came running through the curtain, she immediately jumped into Jeff's arms, with tears of happiness running down her porcelain cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She mumbled repeatedly, and kissed his cheek as he hugged her close.

"I didn't do anything, this was all you. Congratulations, beautiful."

The older Hardy brother watched on from a few feet away, he found his heart aching as he watched his brother hug a teary-eyed Mia tightly, and kissing her forehead. He wanted to be that person she ran to first.

Ashley was next to receive a tight hug from the new Divas Champion. "You know what this means, right?" Mia pushed her eyebrows together and she chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "We're dominating both brands." The two best friends shared a quick laugh.

Matt was last to get a hug from her, he waited patiently while everyone else took her attention. Jeff had excused himself to talk to Hunter before their match, and Matt had zoned in on his brother's girl. Ashley watched on with Beth nearby as Matt smiled hesitantly over at the brunette.

"Congratulations." His smile quickly turned to a grin as she opened her arms for him. He pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "Knew you could do it."

"Thanks." She mumbled with a grin, clearly oblivious to Matt's charm.

"I liked the finish as well." He winked and Mia fidgeted under his gaze, but still managed to giggle. "You embraced your inner Hardy."

The redhead in the corner raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. Her green eyes zeroed in on Matt and Mia, watching as the older Hardy rambled off with a grin.

"So, how are you celebrating tonight?"

"Sleep!" She chuckled, brushing the dark locks off her face. "And then a long lie in tomorrow."

He couldn't help the smirk appear, "Well if you like-"

"Miaaaa!" Both heads turned at the sound of the friendly upbeat voice. Maria grinned over at the new Champion, "They want you for an interview then a shoot with your new title."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Matt?" She nodded to him then was lead away by Maria.

"Oh the things I do for you.." The vivacious redhead uttered under her breath as she linked arms with her best friend on SmackDown.

* * *

John's throat was dry. His bright blue eyes were wide with amazement. People always said it was rude to stare, but he thought this was an exception he could allow.

After all it wasn't his fault for staring, he had only intended on popping into his locker room quickly to grab a new t-shirt because he had spilt coffee down the one he was wearing... but he soon found himself stopped in his own tracks.

Her long blonde waves hung down past her shoulder blades in big waves and the tight material of her outfit hugged every single curve of her body. The boots she wore gave her a little extra height to her 5' 10 form, and she moved around the room with a presence that demanded his attention. As she turned around she caught his gaze, a smile instantly pulling her soft, plump lips upwards.

John's eyes widened even further as he took in her complete outfit. The light blue police officer shirt clung to her upper body with ease, sliding down each contour, stopping at her waist to show her toned stomach. The first few buttons were left undone to reveal a black lacy bra and show her cleavage. Black tight fitting pants covered her legs, and a silver authentic-looking Police badge was pinned to her right breast while a set of hand cuffs and a baton were hooked onto her belt hoops. Ashley's make up was naturally bronzed but her eyes were dark and smoky, her lashes long and full.

She caught his lustful look and added fuel to the fire and bit down on her lower lip.

"I hope you plan on wearing that tonight."

"Maybe." She shrugged lightly and shot him a half smile. Closing the gasp between them quickly, John pulled her into his arms.

"I really like your outfit." He whispered in her hair before pressing a kiss into her long blonde locks.

A soft yet low giggle passed through her lips, "This isn't even my Halloween costume."

"Well, that's fine by me. You don't need any clothes. We'll stay in." He winked.

"No way, mister. We're going to Mia and Jeff's house and you know it. So find a costume."

He grinned. "I already have one."

"And you're not allowed to be a marine." Her expression was serious, almost reading his mind. John immediately frowned. "Too predictable." She hummed with a smirk.

"I'll find something unpredictable. You'll see."

"I'm gonna look forward to this." a grin spread across her lips as John pulled her down to straddle his lap on the couch. His hands cupped her face as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips softly.

"Now… If I told you that you've won this stupid costume contest... then you wouldn't have to leave."

"Is that so?" Her lips hovered close to his, "Well unlucky for you... But I have to go. Ring time." She grinned and then jumped off his lap. John's mouth hung open, agape. "Bye Johnny." She sent a wink his way before skipping out the door.

"What?" He muttered and then slumped against the couch. It was then that he saw her black police hat and her championship belt beside him on the couch. A smirked twitched his lips up. "3... 2..."

She came sprinting back through the door as John reached 1. She smiled and grabbed her championship belt off the couch and then leaned over him and took her hat from his grasp, kissing him quickly before sprinting out again.

* * *

The cocky superstar strolled down the corridor, watching as Divas spilled out of their locker room in different outfits. Randy was sporting dark denim jeans, which he had his ring trunks underneath, and a RKO t-shirt. His smile quickly turned to a grin as they passed him. None of them held his gaze, none except one particular blonde double named girl. Randy cast his blue eyes away from Kelly and continued down the hall, he stopped outside the door with the sign reading 'Diva's locker room'.

He knocked twice before walking in, not waiting for anyone to respond, Randy peaked inside.

"What do you want, Orton?"

"I think it's the other way round.." his smirk only intensified as he eyed her costume, walking inside the room. She was a Playboy bunny in white and pink fluffy boots, a pink and black bra and tiny white shorts. _Down boy.._ He gulped.

"Randy. What do you want?" She called his attention back as he eyed her outfit once more.

Stuttering, he took a moment before forming his sentence with an easy smirk. "You came to see me earlier. Santino told me you came in when I was in the shower."

"Oh. That." Maria couldn't help it as her thoughts wondered to him in the shower, _his muscles stretching, water running down-_

"I'm glad you stopped by though. I've been thinking about you." His voice interrupted her thoughts and she immediately snapped out of it.

She shook her head and looked away, "Try a cold shower next time."

"C'mon, RiRi. It's nothing I haven't seen before." He winked, his crooked grin in place. "There's no harm in me thinking about you like that."

"It deeply disturbs me, Orton. Isn't that reason enough?"

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, "I'm sure you've thought about me." She gave him sceptical look before looking away, pretending to fix her fluffy boots in place. "So you have!" Another grin spread across his features as he dropped himself onto the bench.

"Shut up."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, RiRi. I would too if I was you."

She shot him a quick glare in response, "That ego will get you nowhere, Orton."

"Oh contraire, my little bunny friend. It'll get me everywhere." He explained with another wink. "So, you gonna tell me what you wanted to talk to me about earlier? Or are we gonna keep on go back and forth with the sexual innuendos?"

She sighed deeply and then looked at herself in the mirror. In her reflection, she could see Randy leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees as his large hands clasped together. "Matt. He's about to cross a line. I can tell."

"So he hasn't yet, but you think he might soon?"

"Yes. That thing he had with Emily fizzled out. And, mister, you are to blame for that." She turned around, raising her perfectly shaped brows at him.

Randy lifted his hands in protest, "Hey! It worked temporarily. He got a Mia-substitute. And Mia was happy with Jeff. In my eyes everyone was happy and it worked out fine."

"Well it didn't. It back fired on Matt because I think he likes Mia more than he realises. And I'm scared for Jeff. He's gonna be the one to get hurt the most here."

"Have you ever tried talking to Matt about all this? I mean a proper sit down, serious conversation?"

"..No?"

"So you came to me first? Without consulting either Mia or Matt, or even Jeff for that matter?" Randy raised a brow of his own at her, while Maria squirmed in silence. He bit back a chuckle and rubbed a hand over his face. "C'mere, sit down." She shot him another sceptical look, squinting her eyes. "I'm not gonna try anything, RiRi."

She smiled slightly and then sit down about a feet away from him on the wooden bench. She secretly liked him calling her RiRi. He was the only one that had ever called her that, it felt nice.. better than nice. She felt comfort in his nickname for her. _Maybe I need a nickname for him.. _

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna talk to Matt."

"But-" She began to protest, but Randy raised a hand and covered her mouth to silence her.

"No buts. You're gonna talk to Matt. And I'll talk to Mia." Randy raised a finger at her, his blue eyes captivatingly serious.

Maria held his gaze, but in an effort to get his hand off her mouth, she slipped her tongue through her lips and it met his fingers.

The man known as The Viper to many scrunched up his features and gave her a glare. "Thanks." He mumbled, almost smiling as he heard her giggle, but stopped himself and wiped his hand on her leg. Her eyes immediately followed his large tan hand on her thigh, as it wiped across her skin.

She looked back up, only to see Randy with that permanent smirk stuck to his lips. "_But..._"She emphasised her point by taking his hand and moving it from her thigh, "Who's gonna talk to Jeff?"

"I'm pretty sure Jeff is already talking to someone about this. Guys do that. They get advice from other guys. Like you girls talk incessantly about everything us guys do wrong, and hardly ever gush about the things we do right."

She smirked a knowing look and Randy shook his head. _Exactly. Clearly Kelly's been talking._ Randy knew his and Kelly's fling would get out.

"But if needs be, I'll get Ashley on it." He continued, resting his elbows on his knees once again and clasping his hands together.

"I think she's got enough to deal with at the moment."

"She owes me a favour. She can fit it in." He grinned, not saying another word about this 'favour' that she owed him. _What had he done for Ashley?_

"Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for." He flashed her a wide cheesy grin. "You know what else I'm here for?" His cheesy look immediately changed to a sexy, knowing gaze.

"Orton!" Maria stood up. "Had to ruin a genuinely nice moment, didn't you?"

A sincere laugh passed through the Legend Killer's lips. "Sorry, RiRi." He got to his feet, fixing his eyes on her form and his body slowly leaning forward to hers.

Maria held his gaze, her eyes not wavering from those once cold blue eyes that now had some warmth to them. She felt his right hand cup her cheek, his thumb moving across the curve of her jaw.

Her breath caught in her throat as he shuffled closer to her, his mouth nearing closer and closer to hers.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and Randy moved his lips up instead and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Good luck." He whispered.

With heavy lids, she opened them to meet Randy's soft gaze. _This is starting to get fun.._ He thought, smirking.

The door opening pulled them apart and a familiar blonde skipped inside in her red, white and blue sailor costume. She caught their awkward looks and locked eyes with Randy almost instantly.

"I should be going. Got a match to get ready for." He sent a quick wink at Maria, one that the blonde in the room didn't catch, and then turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

The leggy blonde's features remained with a concerned look. "…And what the hell was that?"

"Nothing, Kelly. We're just friends."

"Looks like you two were about to get very friendly." She hummed, crossing her thin arms under her chest.

"We were not."

"Sure looked like it, Ria." Kelly shrugged her tanned shoulder effortlessly before leaning over and grabbing her white sailor hat from her bag and slipped it over her head.

"Kells, don't be mad at me for nothing."

"It's not nothing. You should know what he does. He uses, then discards. He's a bad guy, Ria."

Her red locks shook as she starred straight into the blue eyes that belonged to Kelly. "No, he's not. He might have been in the past, but he's not anymore."

The blonde merely raised an eyebrow at Maria's naivety before waving a hand in her direction, "C'mon.. we're gonna miss our cue if you don't hurry up and quit pouting."

* * *

"Okay, throughout the show this evening, on wwe dot com, you the WWE Universe have voted to determine to the winner of the Diva Halloween costume contest!" Tazz, with his signature black shades on, stood in the centre of the ring with a grin on his face. "So effective right now, officially, voting is closed as we are about to reveal the results. But before we do that, let's bring out our WWE Divas!"

An upbeat pop and R'n'B song played through the speakers as one after the other, all the women walked down the ramp in their different costumes. Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool, Maria, Katie Lea, Tiffany, Victoria, Lena Yada, Mickie James, Maryse, The Bella Twins, Jillian Hall, Ashley Fox, Beth Pheonix, Eve Torres, Layla and Kelly Kelly all strutted down the ramp to fill up the ring.

_King: 17 divas!_

_Cole: What'd ya think?_

_King: Puppies!_

"Okay, so let's find out who the WWE Universe voted as their favourite Diva Halloween costume."

Ashley stood beside Jillian as Batgirl and Victoria as the human peanut butter and jelly banana, complete with Macarena's while they heard the drum roll and waited for the winner to be announced. Mickie shot Ashley a smirk, which she caught in the corner of her eye. _Bitch._

"There's your winner!" Tazz shouted, as everyone diverted their eyes to look up at the Cyber Sunday Titantron screen where Mickie's smiling face was seen. Victoria's jaw dropped open. "Mickie James!" Mickie laughed and grinned as she stepped out in front of all the other divas that were lined up and posed in a tomb raider style position.

The Women's Champion reached over and grabbed one of Victoria's Macarena's and through it at the back of the winner's head.

_Cole: Uh-oh... Ashley not liking this… _

Mickie turned and stared straight into the green eyes of the Champion as she re-adjusted her title belt on her shoulder with a smug grin. It didn't take long for Mickie to cross the ring and jump on Ashley in a Thesz press, knocking her down completely.

A brawl ensued throughout the ring, much to the crowd's pleasure, but Mickie was only able to get in a couple of forearms before a certain French Maid Maryse appeared and pulled her off the Women's Champion. Once Ashley pulled herself up, the two blonde double-teamed the brunette, but that double team was soon interrupted by Kelly and Maria.

The heel divas were knocked out the ring and they scampered up the ramp, clearly flustered by the attack. Ashley looked up from Maryse, who had just been thrown from the ring, and caught a glimpse of dark hair before she was clothes lined out of the ring. She quickly retrieved her championship title from the ring before following the women up the ramp, Maryse's arm draped over her shoulders and pulled her away from the ring.

Mickie winked at the champion and pointed two fingers in her direction, a grin forming on her perfectly parted lips.

_Bitch._

_

* * *

_

Her giggle ran through the corridors of their new home. Jeff couldn't help but smile at her. Stood before him in a plain white tank top and paint splattered covered denim dungarees with her hair up in a messy ponytail was the future Mrs. Hardy. Well, he hoped she would be.

"Jeff, stop taking stupid photos and help meeee!" she ran towards him, blocking his shot of her grinning self and sprung herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "C'mon." she leant her forehead against his before pressing her lips against his, tugging on his lower lip.

"We'll finish this room, then we can order some take out…" he wrapped his arms around her waist securely.

"Chinese!" Mia grinned widely, displaying her pearly whites.

"Anything you want." He chuckled and kissed her lips once more. "Then we can go to bed early…"

A knock on the door frame diverted their attention from each other, and when they turned, they were greeted by the second Hardy brother.

"Hey Matt." Mia smiled brightly over at him, leaning her head sideways on Jeff's chest.

"Hey guys." Matt offered a weak smile and Jeff nodded to him.

"What'd you need, man?"

The dark haired superstar shook his head to rid his thoughts of himself being in Jeff's place, holding Mia close. "Uhh.. some of your furniture was delivered to my house instead of yours, I sent them down here. They need to talk to you about paperwork."

"Alright," Jeff discarded his paintbrush then kissed Mia's forehead quickly before sprinting out the doorframe, clapping Matt on the back as he left.

Matt watched as she smiled and went to organise the paint, clearing things up as she went along. "You gonna stand there like a goof, or are you gonna help me clean up before the furniture arrives in here, Mr. Hardy?" she tilted her head his way and cocked an eyebrow at him.

A raspy laugh passed through his lips, "I don't know if I trust you near that much paint, Miss Davies."

She giggled again, lifting up a paintbrush that was smothered in pale blue. "Why not risk it?"

It was strange, how seeing his brothers girlfriend happy… could somehow, in turn make him very happy. He took a step forward in her direction and it was then that she suddenly flinched the paintbrush in his direction.

He didn't move though, but his smile then turned into a smirk. No paint touched him. "I trust you now."

She gave him a sceptical glance then dropped her body to the ground and looked up at him. "Why?"

"'Cause now I know you wouldn't actually throw a paintbrush at me." He winked. "You would've done it just then, if you wanted to."

"Eh." Her shoulders shrugged, "I like you too much to cover you in paint that can't be washed out."

_She likes me too much!? _Matt internally had a mini happy dance, but held his composure.

"So… how does it feel to be the new Divas Champion?"

"Freaking awesome." She grinned.

A chuckle escaped Matt's lips as he crouched down to her level and helped her sort out the paint pots. "It was a great match between you and Nattie."

"I've got a lot to thank Nat for. Part of me wishes we all could've seen her with the title for longer… she deserves it. But then again, I don't want anyone to take this away from me now."

"Ah, well there's a little thing called a re-match… not sure if you know what that is. But Nattie may be looking to use it." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha! Ha!" She glared at him and then pushed a paintbrush in his face. Matt jerked his head back quickly and then fell back on his ass. The brown eyed beauty bit back a laugh and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you trust me now?"

The glisten in his eye told her he trusted her still. "Yes."

She pouted instantly. "I suck at intimidating people." With the pots neatly stacked and out of the way, ready for the new furniture in the dining room to be put in place, she stood upright and offered a hand in Matt's direction. He smiled crookedly and took it, pulling himself up. "Oh, Matt…" She wiped her paint covered hands on her light denim dungarees. "What are you doing this Sunday?"

He gulped, trying to stay cool. "Nothing, I don't think. Why?"

"Because Jeff will be with Shannon riding dirt bikes all day, they've been planning it for ages. And I need help with Ashley's present. It's kinda big… and I'm too small to carry it." She bit her lip and chuckled.

"What are you getting her?"

"You'll find out Sunday." She winked playfully in his direction and placed her hands on her hips. "So, you up for helping a girl out?"

_See. There's no weird vibes going on. Ashley and Maria were lying. Ridiculous… really._ Mia thought as she took in the man stood before him. _Matt's my friend._

"Yeah, absolutely." He grinned.

"There's my girl." Jeff's voice was heard before he came sprinting through the door, and enveloped Mia into his arms. "You ready to see the new furniture?"

"Yes. Yes. Yesssss!" Snaking one arm around Jeff's back she watched as she new tables and chairs appeared in _their _dining room. She got giddy from just knowing this is where _they_ would be living. _Together. Alone. Together. Did I mention together already?_

The older Hardy brother's grin began to disappear with every kiss Jeff planted on the crown of her head. _That could've been me._

**A/N: Happy Good Friday :) I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this! (I'm sure you had to go back and read the last chapter to read what happened last time.. I know I had to!) …I'm rather disappointed in myself to say that ****this**** is my first update of 2010… Sooo! Happy 2010 my lovely readers! Better late than never, right? ;) **

**I've got 2 weeks off from college now. And my aim is to get all college work out of the way, and get in lots of updates, as many as possible over my time off :) If you've been following me on twitter (Haleyy54) then you'll know that fics kinda got pushed to the side for me recently. The ideas have been continuously flowing, but I just never had the time to actually write the notes up into an actual chapter… College has been pretty crazy for me lately, I'm still quite behind on most of my coursework and exam prep for my classes.. and I finish college at the end of June, then it's 3 months off for me! (Meaning, LOTS of updates for me!)**

**So, enough of that, I hope 13 pages of NRT makes up for the 3 month wait! Aaaaaand, I would like to send a ****HUGE**** thank you to: Xandman216, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, PixieDust529, jash4ever, 'xDarexToxDreamx, SiimplyDee, elliexhardy, RKO.I.F, xSamiliciousx, WalkingAllOver and last but certainly not least, xXParieceXx for your **_**incredible**_** reviews! Each one had me smiling, and I love you all! Hm. Been a while since I've done some replies.. Here goess!**

**Xandman216 – I like drama ;) That's all I'll say.. But Matt certainly isn't giving up anytime soon… And I actually really loved Randy + Maria in this chapter, they seemed to flow and bounce off each other very well xD **

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx – Thank you very much :D I'm gonna try and update more regularly now..**

**PixieDust529 - LMAO. Death will come? I like risks :) And thank you girly xD And Nope! "More soon" is certainly not a word in my vocab! ;) **

**Jash4ever- Thank you so much :D **

'**xDarexToxDreamx – I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait again then! :) Mickie's gonna keep on trying and trying, it doesn't look like she's gonna stop any time soon ;) Aww, glad you liked the Maria/Randy moment xD yeah, everyone's hating Ashley's mom and sister.. we haven't seen the last of them! Thank you!**

**SiimplyDee – Your review made me smile a million times over girly! :D Haha I expect another "What is this?" comment ;) it's been a while.. Haha yes, best ass on a man ;) And I'm glad you love Mia and Jeff, I love them too.. there's something so innocent about them together xD Thank you very much! :D And yep, *tear* This fic is almost over.. 15 chapters to go.. and hell yes, there will be a sequel! :D Thanks again girly **

**Elliexhardy – Haha xD Another late update, typical typical Haley ;) Yayy! And well.. Randy and Maria's "sexual tension" will be cured.. soon-ish? :P You find Matt's jaw clenches hot? Haha xD Thank you sosososoo much :D **

**RKO.I.F – Haha Thank you verrrry much :D Glad you loved it! And I'm sorry it took me so long to update! :) **

**xSamiliciousx – Yeeeah, has been acting up recently and not sending out update notifications on time like it should! I think everyone hates Mickie now ;) Haha Their match will be in the next chapter.. Jeff won't be proposing anytime soon.. but it will be in this fic :) I won't leave it for the sequel. Thank you!**

**WalkingAllOver – Well I'm glad you gained interest back ;) Tis good to have you back with us! Thank you :) Hahahahaa! Trust me, I felt a bit odd writing John so mesmerised by Ash in shower too! Ands yes, he is "gorgeous head to toe" ;) We'll find out what happened to Mia's lookalike in the next chapter or so… An entire chapter for Maria/Randy?! Tempting :P Hopefully 4 full pages is good enough for now ;) Hahaa Mickie definitely is a "sneaky little demon" and I love that about her xD Ashley's brother is a football player.. right now for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers :) Thank you sooo much my study buddy! :D lad ya loved it ;) And your review definitely did encourage me with an update ;) **

**xXParieceXx – Hello stranger indeed ;) Been a while since you've seen an update from me! :) I most certainly haven't given up :D And yes, they'll definitely be a sequel! Thank you verrrry much xD **

_**UP NEXT: Mickie vs. Ashley in a street fight on Raw for the Women's Championship. Mia sees Emily again, and we learn what went on with Emily and Matt. Ashley and John return to Boston. PLEASE REVIEW :)**_


	86. Fathers Intuition

"Just be careful tonight." John cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer to him. She automatically wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Yes, dad." She mocked him, a smirk twitching on her lips.

John's eyes squinted into a glare. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"You love it really." She murmured before pressing her lips against his.

"...Well, I do when you follow it up with something like that."

A small giggle passed through her lips. _Everything's perfect so far today. _She hummed mentally as she leaned closer to him on the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What time's our flight to Boston tomorrow?" Her hand lay across his torso and gripped the fabric on his t-shirt, hugging herself closer to him.

"8.30am."

A low groan emitted from the back of Ashley's throat, and her head flopped back down onto his chest. "I hate you."

John laughed, pressing a kiss into her temple. "We gotta be at the airport by 7.30, so up by 6 for you." Another groan echoed through the room.

"We might as well just not go to sleep then..." She picked at the black and blue fabric on his HLR t-shirt, avoiding his gaze, knowing his eyes were on her.

"What are you suggesting, Miss Foxy?"

Before she had a chance to reply, a voice was heard through the thick wooden door.

"Ashley!" The blonde just glanced at it, not making any effort to move. "5 minutes and you need to be in the Gorilla."

"Got it." Came her mumbled response as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Oh, and Johnny... You know how you owe me a massage..."

"Yes?"

"Well I'm cashing that in tonight." She giggled and pressed her lips against his neck.

A dimpled smile found its way onto his face immediately after he heard her laugh.

"That's fine by me, baby." He loved how a simple laugh or a giggle from her lips could make him smile. When she was happy, it in turn, made him happy... and when she was sad or pissed off; his mood would be at its worst. Although they had only been dating since August and it was nearly November, he knew Ashley was the one person that was meant to be with him. He had never loved anyone more than he loved her.

"Okay." With a long sigh, she pulled herself off his body. "I need to go."

"Be safe. Try not to use too many hard objects on each other."

"Johnny, it's a street fight... what, are we gonna hit each other with pillows or something? No." She shot him a quick deadpan look.

"You know what I mean." Cupping her face again, he pulled her back down to meet his lips. "Good luck."

"Thank you, hero." She winked and got up from the sofa. Dressed in her low-rise straight leg jeans and a cropped black strappy top, she reached for her Women's title. Hidden beneath her jeans, she had on her knee pads and she still wore her black wrestling boots. Although this was a street fight, Ashley knew that Mickie would still rely on wrestling at the start, as well as beating her with trash cans.

John stood up from his lounged position on the sofa. Ashley shot him a curious look. "I think I'm gonna go to Randy's room to watch the match instead, actually." He took her hand in his larger one and led her out the door and down the hallway towards the Gorilla position.

Ashley green eyes caught sight of Mickie in the distance stood beside the curtain. Her hand instinctively gripped John's hand tighter. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"Relax." John whispered, his thumb moving over her hand. He turned to pull her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "Stop thinking about Mickie. Just focus. Focus on winning your match."

She buried her face into his chest as he held her close.

In the meanwhile, Mickie glanced over and saw the two lovers embraced in a hug. Her jaw flickered with tension.

"_If you need back up, Micks. We're all gonna be backstage." Candice gave her a look, a knowing smirk in place. _

_Slowly an exact copy of that smirk appeared on Mickie's lips. "What are you suggesting, Candice?"_

"_I'm just saying... if you both so happen to, I don't know, make your way backstage into the women's locker room? It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world..."_

"Mickie, you're up!" She snapped back into reality after remembering what Candice Michelle had told her earlier. "Mickie, do you hear me?" Ignoring the stage hand, she ran through the curtain, skipping down the ramp.

"Ashley, you're next!"

Her blonde head rose as she heard the stage hand call out for her, "My dad said he's rooting for you tonight." John gave her a small nudge in the side.

"He did?" Her features brightened in that instant.

"Yep." John quickly kissed her forehead. "So go out there and try not to get hit in the head with a chair too many times. He might be a bit disappointed."

She smacked his chest, pecked him on the cheek quickly and then jogged over to the curtain, just as her music hit.

* * *

A scream ripped through her lungs. Fighting the urge to curse at the pain, she squirmed in place as Mickie continued her attack. Ashley lay crumpled on the floor when the brunette stood up to receive a thunderous cheer from the crowd. Mickie James was a crowd favourite. There was no question about it. The crowd loved her moves, her excitement she had for each match she competed in and her personality.

_Clearly they haven't met the real Mickie James._ Ashley thought harshly as her hands cradled her head. _If that bitch hits me with a chair one more—_

Another smack echoed through the arena and a collection of "Ooooh!" caught on. Ashley's back arched as she lay on her side, the steel connecting with her bare and exposed skin.

_Mother Fu—_

Yet another smack was heard as the cold steel of the chair connected with the blonde's ribs this time.

Mickie turned and let out a tribal scream which the crowd copied and cheered her on. "I'm meant to be the Women's Champion! I am!"

Ashley rolled over onto her back near the ramp, and then immediately regretted it. The pain shot up her spine again and she instantly squeezed her eyes shut. _Yep. John's definitely giving me that massage tonight._

When Mickie turned around, Ashley launched her leg up and forward to connect with her knee. The steel chair fell out her grasp and landed nearby them. Mickie was taken down, clutching her knee. Ashley pulled herself up, grabbing Mickie by the hair. "You think _you_ can beat me?" She followed up her rhetorical question with a Natalya-esque laugh. Her eyes scanned the audience and fixed them with a glare, a smirk twitching on her lips.

With Ashley's head turned, Mickie held the Champions waist and ran forward, pushing her backwards. Ashley held onto Mickie tightly and squeezed her eyes shut again. She knew in a few seconds, the pain in her back would shoot up her spine soon.

Mickie lifted Ashley up in a quick swoop and then slammed her back down against the steel ramp in a spinebuster.

"Fuck." Ashley muttered under her breath, so the cameras wouldn't pick up on it.

Mickie quickly covered Ashley for a pin.

_JR: This is all legal, folks. Falls can count anywhere in this Street Fight. Mickie pinning Ashley for the- Oh, and a kick out at 2 and a half._

_King: Poor puppies, JR. _

Ashley rolled over onto her side, her vision blurry. Her hand reached out to get away from the brunette that was furious because the champion had kicked out before 3.

Relying on her legs, she sent another kick to Mickie's knee. That same knee she had kicked earlier. Mickie dropped down to her level and Ashley crawled to stand up. All the muscles in her back stretched as she stood upright and then sent a forearm at Mickie.

They followed this pattern until they found themselves at the top of the ramp. The crowd was with them every step of the way. They were booing when Ashley got the upper hand, and cheering when Mickie gained control.

_JR: I'm not a gambling man, but I think Ashley's got the advantage right now. Ashley has come into this match as the champion, she's confident. But on the other hand, Mickie is the fiery challenger, she knows what it feels like to be champion, and to lose it and then win it. Ashley is a new champion. Albeit she won the title back in August, but she has yet to lose it. Mickie could full well win it back tonight._

Swinging another right hook in Ashley's direction, Mickie then pulled back and sent a kick into Ashley's sternum, pushing her through the black curtain.

The cheers from the crowd were dulled as the two women fought near the numerous storage crates. Mickie held her own while Ashley got thrown around like a rag doll.

Her back reached a new level of pain with each object she was thrown or kicked towards. The brunette kept a smug smile on her face that showed just how proud she was.

"Had enough yet, _Ash_?" Mickie muttered so the cameras wouldn't pick up on it. "Just give up already."

"_Fuck you_, you crazy bitch." Ashley connected her knee with Mickie's gut. She immediately hunched over.

_JR: Where are they going...? _

_King: The Divas locker room! JR, puppies! Puppies!_

Mickie rammed Ashley into the door, busting it open. Divas surrounded the locker room, frozen in their actions as they watched Ashley throw Mickie onto the make-up counter.

Candice was first to launch herself at the champion. The Go Daddy girl grabbed two handfuls of her golden locks and pulled her away from Mickie. Kelly and the Bella twins were next to close in on the champion, surrounding her before holding her arms back, handicapping her.

Mickie wiped her face to rid herself the powder from the make-up table and launched a few fists and kicks at Ashley who was still being restrained.

_JR: No! Now this isn't fair. _

_King: Who cares? Puppies, JR, puppies!_

Before the challenger could raise another hand, Beth and Rosa appeared, taking down the Bella Twins and Candice. Kelly soon realised what she had been a part of, and backed away into the hallway. The Glamazon's arrival was feared by the divas, Candice especially.

Ashley pulled herself up slowly but then allowed Mickie to knock her back down. As the divas brawled inside their locker room, Mickie dragged Ashley through the hallway, round the side of the arena, beside the ramp, all the way back towards the ring.

Rolling her into the ring, Mickie let out another scream, which the crowd instantly reciprocated with a copycat scream.

Noting that Mickie was busy getting the crowd to feel her energy, Ashley ran back, bouncing off the ropes and knocked Mickie down with a baseball slide. Her body pressed against the canvas as she slid out and dropped down to her knees beside the ring curtain. The silver of the object glistened as she pulled it out, a smirk on her fixed on her lips.

Ashley pushed the large object through the bottom ring ropes, and then re-focused on Mickie. The brunette had already got to her feet, she was poised waiting for the champion to turn around.

Before Ashley could process it, Mickie had rammed her back into the ring apron. Ashley's hand gripped the ring rope as her back arched over the sharp corner of the ring.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

Mickie pushed her opponent through the ring ropes and walked towards where the trashcan was inside the ring. Her fingers grazed across the metal, it felt smooth in her grasp as she glanced at Ashley, her body leaning weakly against the ropes. One smash to the head, and it'd be lights out for her.

Mickie charged towards Ashley, the trashcan lifted above her small frame. Albeit she was weak... she still had some fight left in her. Ashley lifted her foot and sent a kick to Mickie's midsection. The trashcan slipped from her grasp.

Bending over to pick it up was a wrong decision made for Ashley. She felt her back give out and her knees buckled beneath her. _Something's not right..._

Gripping the ropes, the gutsy blonde pulled herself up again, slower this time. Her teeth were tightly gritted together as her jaw clenched shut to keep her from yelling out in agony.

One swing at Mickie's head was all it took, and it was lights out for _her_. Her limp body fell to the mat with a thud. Ashley dropped to her knees and covered her quickly, leaning specifically on her shoulders to keep her down.

The ref's hand mad contact with the canvas for a third time and it was game over for Mickie James.

* * *

"Game over!" she giggled in her seat beside him.

"C'mon one more!" he challenged her.

"No, Matty. You said 3 games. That's it! I won all 3, fair and square." A grin was fixed to her face. "So, HA!"

"Fine." He pouted beside Mia as her giggling subsided for now. His hands were fixed to the steering wheel as they made their journey to a photography store in downtown Raleigh in North Carolina. "So have you got this thing ready for a pick up? Or will you be needing my awesome advice on what to get?"

"Who are you, The Miz? His advice is more awesome than yours. Psh." She tried to control the urge to smirk.

The dark haired superstar turned to her quickly, shooting her a glare. "Answer the question before you get another tickle attack."

"Okay, okay! It's ready for collection. I just needed someone with muscles to carry it for me."

"And that's where I come in?"

"Yes." She nodded, her face serious, a smile edging out onto her lips.

"I feel so used." He clutched one hand to his chest as they stopped at a set of traffic lights.

The SmackDown diva controlled her smile as she stared out the window. _There's no weirdness between us. There never has been. Okay, strike that. Maybe one weird almost bad situation when he was drunk... but that doesn't count! We're friends. Always have been, always will be._

She looked to her left and saw him looking at her. _But he needs to stop giving me those glances. _Mia released a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

A quick decision change later and she shook her head, tucking a lock of dark brown hair behind her ears. "...Actually, don't worry."

He simply raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

Mia stayed silent.

"Is this about what Jeff and Helms have been saying?" Matt looked away from her, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to her face directly.

"More like what Ashley and Maria have been saying."

Matt sighed, as the lights turned green and they pulled away. "You're my friend Mia. My brother's girlfriend. I went through shit with Amy and Adam... I wouldn't want him to too." Mia didn't trust her voice, she just nodded. "I like you, but not... like that." He then sent an easy smile in her direction as he finally looked her in the eye.

It hurt himself to say these things to her face. He didn't mean anything he just said, other than he liked her. He _really_ liked her, but Matt was going to have to learn how to suppress those "feelings" he had for her. For Jeff's sake, he had to deny them. Right?

"Here!" Mia's hand suddenly reached across his field of vision and pointed towards the photography store. "Pull over and park there on the side."

"That's for loading only, Mi."

"Yes." She gave him a serious look. "We are _loading_ it into your car." She said 'loading' particularly slow, for his benefit.

"If I get a ticket, you're paying for it."

She grinned. "And if we don't get a ticket, you're buying me a McDonalds on the way back to mine and Jeff's."

"Deal." He chuckled, jumping out of the car. "So what is this thing of?"

"You'll see. C'mon, move faster Hardy!" Mia jogged over to the front door of the shop, dressed in light denim skinny jeans, cream Uggs and a white flowery flowy top with thin straps.

"Hi, collection for Mia Davis." She said to the store clerk as she approached the desk. The store was full and piled high with different photos that had been mounted and hung on the wall. White pain smothered the walls beneath the canvases as the sun streamed in through the large glass windows. The clerk nodded once and disappeared round the corner.

Mia turned around and caught Matt staring at her, his dark brown eyes boring holes into her. "Matty?"

"Huh?" The dark haired tall man snapped out of his gaze, shaking his head and blinking.

She dipped her head, biting back and smile as her cheeks flushed pink slightly.

"Sorry kinda dazed out. I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"This girl." Matt wiped a hand across his face, rubbing his eyes with that one hand.

Mia's head rose slowly, her hands wringing together in front of her. "Who is she?"

"Uhh…" _Think… Think… THINK! _"Just someone I met a couple of weeks ago."

She nodded, tucking her hands into her pockets. "Emily?"

"Y-yeah, her." Matt was quick to agree, almost _too_ quick. "I really like her. But she's already with someone I found out, and now I-"

"Mia Davis." She turned at the sound of the returning clerks' voice. He carried through the large canvas and then turned it to show Mia the finished product.

"It's perfect." She breathed, crouching closer to look it, a grin pulling her lips apart.

Matt scrunched up his eyebrows, looking at the photo that had been printed on the canvas. "Really?"

* * *

The harsh sound of John's ringing alarm woke the blonde the next morning.

"Johnnn." She groaned into the pillow, rolling over to give him a nudge. Her hand slipped through the cold air beside her, feeling nothing but empty space.

Peeking an eye open, she soon learnt that John was gone. A gruff sound emitted from the back of her throat as she pulled herself up slowly, her back aching as she did. Even with John's massage last night, the nagging pain still remained.

_You'd think having a girl in your bed would keep you there in the morning, but no._ The t-shirt of Johns' she wore was wrinkled as she rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom, barefoot.

By the time John arrived back in the hotel room, Ashley had brushed, flossed and gotten dressed in skinny jeans, her cream "airport uggs" and a short sleeved tee. The sleepy blonde already had plans on stealing one of John's hoodies or jackets. He kissed her cheek quickly before slipping into the bathroom to shower.

Nearly an hour later, they arrived, hand in hand, at the airport. A groan came from Ashley as she saw that the fans had already spotted them. "Great." She muttered sarcastically, John bit back his smile.

"Too early in the morning for this?" He said, pulling her suitcase out the trunk of the rental car for her.

"Yes. Screaming fans are not my forte in the morning… and thank you." She smiled, accepting her suitcase from him.

"Wanna give them something to talk about then?" John craned his neck to give her a wicked smirk as he yanked his own suitcase from the trunk and placed it on the gravel.

"What are you suggesting Mr. Cena?"

His smirk widened into a dimple showing smile. As if in slow motion, she watched as John leaned in her direction and pressed a quick but soft kiss against her lips. When he pulled back, he saw the smile on her face as her cheeks grew pinker.

"That'll definitely get them talking." She bit down on her lip and turned with a giggle. It took John a matter of seconds to catch up with her. Walking alongside each other, they walked into the airport, past the handful of screaming fans.

Their noses pressed up against the glass as they watched the two superstars walk towards the check-in desk. Snapping their photos, they caught the lovers embraced in each other's arms once again. The truth about them being a couple would reach the internet in a matter of minutes, but the couple didn't care anymore. But Vince McMahon would.

* * *

The smell of the home cooked dinner floated through the Cena household in West Newbury, Massachusetts. It was late afternoon when the couple arrived, after being held up at baggage claim and security. As the Cena sons caught up in the living area, Ashley had offered to help their father in the kitchen.

"Where do you want these?" Ashley asked, holding up the tortilla wraps for fajitas.

"Just on a plate on the side will be good for now." Fabo replied, nodding over to the counter top on the other side of the large kitchen. "You know, this is the most we've seen of John in a while. Usually we just get the odd visit from him every other month." Fabo moved his gaze from the chicken and vegetable mixture on the heated stove to see her leaning against the counter. "But ever since you two have been seeing each other… well, it's almost like he wants to show you off." The older man sent a warm smile in her direction. "I think I can speak for the boys when I say this but, we're glad to have met you. Welcome to the family, Ashley."

"You're making it sound like we're getting married or something." She laughed softly.

"One day. One day it'll happen."

Ashley blushed and went silent for a few moments, glancing down at the floor before looking back up to see him with a pleased look. "Ho can you be so sure?"

"Fathers intuition." He winked and put something in the oven before leaving the kitchen with Ashley stood with a smile on her face.

"Hey." John appeared almost a beat later, his arms encircling around her waist from behind.

Ashley was pulled from her vision of her in a white dress with John waiting for her at the end of a aisle in a suit. _It was a nice idea._

"What you thinkin' about, beautiful?"

She turned in his arms. "You." going on her tip toes, she met his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

John lay in bed that Tuesday night, the cover around his waist as he rested an arm behind his head. He heard her voice come from within the bathroom, softly singing a song he didn't recognise. But he liked it. Sometimes she went a little off key, but that was what he found adorable.

The door opened seconds later, dressed in a yellow tee and short shorts. Ashley slid into her side of the bed and immediately John was greeted with a quick kiss. Sliding down under the coves to seek warmth, she cuddled into John, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer.

"John?"

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"Tomorrow morning, can you promise me you'll be here… and not in the gym when I wake up? I miss having you here in the morning." She shrugged her shoulders, hoping he would understand her reasoning.

John glanced down at her, a smile creeping its way onto his face. "Sure. I'll be here when you wake up… and all the times after that." He pressed his lips against the crown of her head. "I promise."

"Thank you." She sat up a bit to give him one of their proper thank you's, a kiss.

John's brow crumpled with a smirk as he looked at her. "Ash… What _are_ you wearing?"

"What?" She frowned and sunk back down to lying next to him.

He tried to contain his chuckle, but couldn't as he peeled her arm back to look at her yellow t-shirt. "Is that a Pokémon t-shirt?"

Her cheeks immediately flushed pink. "Yes."

"With Pikachu on it?"

"No." She smiled up at him. "It's Pikachuuuuu!" Ashley controlled her urge to grin as she said it in the character voice.

John burst out laughing at her voice, his dimples appearing. "Yeah, so a Pikachu shirt…"

"Nooo! You gotta say it properly. Like Pikachuuuu!"

"Pikachu."

"Johnny!" She whined with a tiny giggle, swatting his chest. "Say it."

"What, like Pikachuuuuu?" He pulled her closer as he imitated the voice and sound she made.

Instantly, Ashley laughed and sat up to look at him. "Nicely done." Pecking him quickly, she then settled back down, curled into his arms.

John's chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Okay, now go to sleep, Pikachu."

"Night, Johnny."

* * *

Pressing button that would take her down to the ground floor, Mia waited patiently inside. Her dark eyes snapped up when she heard the ding signalling it was stopping. A few moments later the doors opened and another brunette stepped inside, a friendly smile on her face.

"This is becoming a habit, us running into each other like this." The familiar woman laughed slightly, leaning against the side of the elevator.

"It is." Mia agreed, her hands buried in her jean pockets. "How come you're out here in Ohio today?"

"Visiting an old friend." She smiled. "And fixing problems that should have never started to begin with."

Mia's brow immediately crumpled. There was something about Emily this morning that didn't add up. "Okay."

Emily wrung her hands as they both watched the floor numbers go down. "Mia."

"Yeah?"

"Jeff's a good guy. He really loves you." The younger woman attempted a weak smile.

_What's up with her?_ "I know. He's really good to me."

"He is. It'd be a shame if that had to end."

_I hate cryptic people. _ Mia thought, her dark eyes narrowing at her companion in the elevator.

The sudden ding came and the doors opened, not a moment later. The two women slowly walked out beside each other, Mia in the direction of the reception desk, Emily in the direction of a taxi to take her to the airport. She just wanted to go home.

"Emily." Mia called out before the brunette walked off too far. "I don't like cryptic, I can't understand it… So what d'you mean, if it ended?"

"It would just be a damn shame for things to get screwed up by a silly mistake."

"That's cryptic again." Mia cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"No, it isn't. Just think about it. And try and let it _not_ happen."

"Let what not happen?"

"The mistake." Emily turned on her heel and walked away before Mia could ask anymore questions.

A Hardy brother watched up from the stairs as the two women engaged in a conversation. A look of concern was etched across his face. Running a hand across his face, he couldn't stop staring at her… and remembering the conversation they had had earlier this morning.

"_I can't do this friends with benefits thing, Emily." Matt said as he sat across from her on the sofas. _

"_I already knew that." She replied, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. "It was a one time thing, I get that. And I'm fine with that. But how have you only just realised this?"_

"_Because being with you has made me realise just how much I'm in love with Mia. And she needs to know that. I need to tell her before Jeff proposes… That way she can decide who she wants. She could change her mind."_

"_I don't think it will, Matt." Emily shook her head, crossing her jean clad legs. "I saw the way Mia looks at him. She's smitten. And let's be honest, they're pretty darn adorable together." She smiled, remembering seeing the couple together that time she rode with them. Jeff looked like he would do anything for her, while Mia looked too in love with Jeff to realise that Matt was trying so hard to make her realise he was better. _

_Matt gritted his teeth, refusing to look at the brunette. _

"_I think you should go." Matt quickly rose to his feet, finally looking at her and giving her a menacing glare. He trudged over to the door, opening it for her to leave._

"_You'll realise I'm right soon enough, Matt. I hope you do before it's too late." She passed him. _

"_Goodbye, Emily."_

Matt realised in that moment that he had began grinding his teeth, the hard feeling of tooth against teeth, churning out his anger. He looked up again, at the same spot where Mia and Emily had been stood moments ago. But now Mia was gone.

* * *

Normally, John would be in the gym that morning, working out the kinks and problems, if he was having any. But this morning was different, and now all his mornings would be different. He promised her he would be there when she woke up, and all the times after that. And he wasn't going to start breaking his promises now. John Cena would do anything to make Ashley Fox happy.

If all it took was spending the morning in bed with her to make her happy, then he was the luckiest man in the world.

It was in this moment as he laid beside her, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her in close, that he realised just how much he loved waking up next to the blonde.

_I don't wanna wake up to anyone else but her for the rest of my life. _

She squirmed in her sleep, her leg draped over his as her lay on his chest. It was getting late in the morning and John already had something special planned for their day. One slender arm that belonged to the women's champion, draped over John's chest.

John leaned down and pressed a kiss against her nose, then a few more on her cheek and neck. "Ash."

All he got in response was a small whimper as she moved to hide her face in the crook of his neck. _She hates being woken up…_

"Pikachu." The champ brushed the caramel locks of her face.

"That's not funny." Were her first words to him that morning that she mumbled to him. John immediately chuckled and gave her a nudge.

"You gonna wake up, baby? We got places to be."

"Where we going?" Ashley peeked an eye open.

"It's a surprise. But not if we're late." He joked, giving her another nudge. "So you gotta wake up."

"Can we at least stay in bed for another 10 minutes? I'm too warm to move."

John gave in easily to her. She knew that, and she also knew he was easily persuaded too. "Sure."

"Thank you… you know, for being here this morning and not in the gym." She craned her neck up to look at him.

"My pleasure, beautiful."

"Rise and shine, folks!" Sean came bursting through the bedroom door that morning. His eyes found the couple embraced in bed and he covered his eyes quickly. "Ergh. Really did not want to see _that_."

"Really shouldn't have barged in without knocking then." John reached round behind him, grabbing the pillow and then launched it at his youngest brother.

Sean reached out and touched the door, facing away from them while Ashley giggled and snuggled further into John. "Be nice." She whispered, pressing a small kiss into his neck. He made a gruff sound, feeling her lips against his skin.

"What do you want, Boog?" John gritted his teeth and asked calmly.

"Errr… We were wondering if you two were coming down to the shooting range with us today?"

A noticeable gasp came from Ashley. "Is that the surprise?" She grinned up at him. When John shook his head, she frowned. "Ohh."

"Not today, Boog. We're going downtown for a special surprise."

"Right. Okay. I'll just be going then, I guess." Sean slipped out the door, stumbling lightly and shutting the door behind him as he fumbled for the door handle.

After a few more protests from Ashley, the couple got up from the warm confines of the bed. Nearly an hour later, Ashley came down the stairs, her hair in big waves, make up natural and dressed in skinny jeans and a strappy white top. Uggs would be her choice of shoes today, considering the chilly Bostonian weather in October.

John looked up from his seat at the breakfast counter when she entered the kitchen. A small plastic bag was placed on the counter beside him. "I'd like to let you know that I hate surprises and not knowing."

"Well you'll love this surprise." John grinned over at her. Shortly after, they made their quick exit from the house and drove downtown into Boston. Ashley's features crumpled into a confused expression when John pulled into the parking lot of Fenway Park. "What… are we doing here?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." He winked and reached into the back seat of his brothers' car he had borrowed for today. "Here. I got you this. Should explain why we're here."

"A present?" Ashley smile appeared as she sifted through the bag and pulled out a red t-shirt. Her smile then faded when she realised it had Red Sox written across the front. "I have a feeling there's more to this surprise."

"Yeah. Come on, put it on and we'll head inside."

Ashley growled, sliding the t-shirt over her strappy top and pulling down her body. The two slipped from the car and walked through the back door of the Park. Knowing someone who worked at Fenway and having the connections that John did, certainly made it easier for them to slip inside unrecognised by the public.

The two now sat in their seats where everyone else would be in a matter of minutes. Ashley leaned over and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "This was a nice idea, Johnny. Thank you."

"Oh, you won't be thanking me in 10 minutes. So while you still love me…" A crooked smile slipped onto his face, dimples popping into place and he leaned over, kissing her lips.

"Hmm." Ashley narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly sceptical about what was to come. _I don't know what could possibly make this day turn to crap._ She thought as people began to pile into their seats. John draped his arm across the back of her seat and she leaned into his chest, resting until the game would start.

Slowly, the introduction videos began to play on the screens in the park. John watched on as, slowly, a glared formed on Ashley's perfect features.

"You brought your girlfriend, who was born and raised in Tampa, to a Tampa Bay Rays vs. Red Sox baseball game and made me wear a Red Sox t-shirt and sit in a Red Sox section?" She craned her neck to look up at him, to see him smiling.

"I love you." John whispered and kissed her nose, biting back his laugh. Sweet talk was going to get him nowhere now, because this was the part of the surprise that John knew she wouldn't like.

"Bastard." She muttered.

**A/N: I'm reeeeeally sorry for the lack of NRT updates. It's now almost 5am my UK time and I was determined to get this chapter finished :) Expect another update soonish… Might be tight for time because this month is my exam month.. so I'm gonna be busy studying for them. But I hope you enjoyed this instalment. **

**Cheap plug but I posted a new fic of mine, You're The Reason I Come Home, earlier today also. :) It's a Cena/OC/Orton fic. So I would appreciate the feedback on that if you have the time! :) And **_**brand new**_** banners for NRT are now up on my profile! So check them out. **

**SO! Ashley has a new nickname, thanks to John. Mia and Matt are getting closer friend wise, and ignoring what the people say around them. Ashley is still champ. Ashley and John went public, literally, about their relationship. Emily warns Mia about the future mistake she could make, while we see what happened between Matt and Emily. I was originally gonna split this up into two chapters because it was just so damn long.. but thought I might as well keep it this length since I haven't updated in a long ass time :(**

**I would like to thank you: I luv miss Jeff and Edge, xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, xXParieceXx, xDarexToxDreamx, Mia ;), elliexhardy, jash4ever, BourneBetter67, SoCalStar529, vjsimpact, thedreambug and RKO.I.F for their AMAZING reviews :) I really do appreciate each one of them and I love you all for sticking with this fic, even when I rarely update regularly! After June 24****th**** I promise I will, since that's when all my exams end and I'm free for 3 months :D NRT will hopefully finish in 2 months maybe after that? :) Only 14 chaps to go until we reach the end. I'm still doing the sequel.. don't worry :)**

_**Up next: Ashley is due to stay on the road for a week full of appearances and signings while John heads home to Tampa for a long weekend. Randy catches the two in a.. awkward situation. Mia and Jeff decorate their new home together, and prepare for the Halloween party they're hosting in a couple of days. And we delve deeper into Maria and Randy's "relationship". PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	87. Please Don't Leave Me

The bags weighed down her arms as she walked along side the blonde. An afternoon of shopping was needed to get her mind off her back ache and the string of appearances and signings that filled her week up completely.

"I'm just glad you asked me to come along, Ash. I remember the shopping trips me, you, Mia and some of the other girls would go on back when we were all on Raw."

"Yeah, they were good. Apart from that lunch about a month ago, I haven't seen much of you. Where you been hiding?" She nudged the leggy Jacksonville native.

A soft laugh passed through Kelly's lips. "I've been around. You've just been very busy, missy. Shame Beth couldn't have come too."

"Yeah, I think she mentioned she was spending the day with Santino, sooo…" A cloud of laughter quickly surrounded them. "Guess we'll hear from her tomorrow."

"Guess so. Okay, well I'm down the hall. It'll be fun trying to fit all this into my suitcase before my flight leaves today." A small laugh escaped her lips as she glanced down at the bags that hung from her arms. "But I'll see you next Monday?"

"Yes. Thanks for today, Kell." Ashley beamed. Since the Raw roster had the weekend off, everyone - apart from the select few staying on to do promotional visits - were headed home either today or tomorrow. The blondes embraced each other in a quick hug. "See you Monday."

They parted ways and Ashley slotted her key card in before pushing the door open with her back. As she turned, the door slamming shut behind her, she spotted Randy lounged over the couch. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow rose upon seeing him. "And what're you doing here?"

"Waiting on your boy. We're riding to the airport together." He explained, eyes glued to the basketball game. "He's in the bedroom," He heard her head in the direction of the closed bedroom door. "And remind him we leave in an hour!"

"Gotcha." Ashley nodded, pushing open the door, her heart breaking slightly when she saw him packing. "I really wish you weren't leaving today." A pout formed on her lips.

John turned at the sound of her voice. "I wish I wasn't either, you know that." He folded another shirt and placed it in the suitcase before placing the large object on the carpeted floor. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he spotted the Victoria's Secret shopping bag. "How was shopping with Kelly?"

"Good." She mumbled with a cheeky smile. "I think you'll be happy with my purchases."

"Will I now?" He raised an eyebrow, stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What'd you buy?"

"Presents." Ashley bit down on her lip, feeling his hands move to grip her hips. "But you haven't been a good little boy, so no presents for you."

"Baby, I can assure you, nothing about me is little." All it took was a wink her in direction and she felt herself being pulled closer. "Why don't you give me a little preview? Then the whole show on Monday when I get back?"

"How about I just make you wait in pain until Monday?"

"Now that's just cruel."

"So is abandoning me for 5 whole days." The blonde nudged him playfully, dropping her shopping bags to the floor. "But I guess I could give you a little preview… what's in it for me though?"

Pressing his forehead against hers, she could feel herself wanting to surrender to him and giving the whole show now. "A lot." He whispered on her skin before pressing a soft kiss against her lips. Large hands entangled in her thick blonde locks.

Ashley's arms hooked around his neck, her body pressed against his. "Randy said you've got one hour."

"Perfect." Slowly, his hands moved down the contours of her body to land on the back of her thighs. With a small squeeze, he pulled the champion up and her legs locked around his waist.

John sat down on the edge of the bed, falling backwards gradually. He pulled her with him, Ashley straddling his lap. His lips never left her soft, sun-kissed skin.

* * *

Randy sighed impatiently. Glancing at his watch once more, he growled low. It had been an hour since Ashley had disappeared into the bedroom while John was packing, and neither had made an appearance since. The superstar hadn't heard anything from inside either.

Thinking they had fallen asleep, Randy rose to his feet with an evil smirk and flicked the basketball game off. With careful and quiet steps, he appeared at the door. He knocked once and got no response. A few seconds later, he pushed open the door and froze in place, eyes wide. He wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side.

Ashley was straddling John's waist under the covers, her face close to his as she leant forward. Their bodies were tangled in the crisp white sheets as John cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a deep kiss, their tongues meeting. John's hand drifted down beneath the sheets to grip the back of her thigh.

From his position at the doorframe, The Viper's blue orbs widened that little bit more as their hips moved together. Just as Ashley pulled away from the kiss to let out a small moan, Randy voiced his shocking discovery. "Oh my god."

At the sound of the horrified voice, they turned sharply, freezing in their actions.

"Randy, what the fuck—" John began to say as he tried to pull the sheets up even further to cover Ashley more.

"Oh my god." Ashley pushed her face into the crook of John's neck. She felt embarrassed, having Randy seen them in an intimate moment. Her small hands hugged John's shoulders, pulling her body as closely to his as possible. John was still buried inside her, not moving until Randy left.

In one quick second Randy did just that, left, scarred for life probably.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." The blonde repeated, her cheeks burning red.

John bit back his smile. Despite being caught in the act by Randy, he couldn't help but find her embarrassment endearing. His warm arms wrapped around her body tightly. "He didn't _see_ anything." John whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Yes, but he _saw_… us… doing _that_!" Ashley groaned once more, not showing her face. She rolled off him and pulled the sheets up past her shoulders.

Rolling on his side, John rested an arm on her stomach. "I've caught Randy doing worse. But I think this is the first time he's caught me." He moved a strand of blonde hair from her face before pressing a soft kiss against her temple. "I love you." Slowly, he saw the covers drop from her face, revealing her smile. "But I'm gonna have to go in a few minutes. You've delayed me enough." He smirked quickly.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it… well, you did before asshole walked in." Her smile faltered into a frown.

A light chuckle passed through John's lips. "My flight's in less than 2 hours. "

"Surely you've got enough time then?" Her raised eyebrow challenged him.

"To do what?" The Champ played innocent, his fingers trailed down the curve of her neck. A shiver ran through her body at his touch.

"To finish that round." She quickly rolled herself onto him, one leg resting either side of his waist.

John's hands rested on her thighs. His smirk kept growing with every kiss she placed on his body. When she finally reached his lips, there was a loud bang on the door.

"Don't make me come in there again!"

John let out a low growl, turning to glare at the door that Randy stood behind.

She leant her forehead against his tenderly. "We'll finish this when you get back." After one quick kiss, she was off the bed and wrapped in a sheet from the bed.

"There's no need for that sheet, Pikachu."

"Yes, there is." Snapping up her bra and underwear, she hastily put them on before sneaking into John's sealed up suitcase.

While he re-dressed in the clothes that were scattered around their bed, he watched with a smile as she sifted through his clothes. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

She hummed before letting out a squeak of happiness. "This." In one motion, the red t-shirt was pulled over her head and she zipped the suitcase back up. Along with a pair of pale denim shorts, she turned to him, biting down on her lip.

"I bought you a Red Sox t-shirt, yet you still wear mine. And that's my favourite t-shirt."

"And now it'll be with me." Skipping closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can get it when you come back."

John cupped her cheek with one hand before pulling her in for a long lingering kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I know you will." She winked playfully before pulling on his hand. The pair joined Randy out in the living room moments later. They were greeted with a glare from the Viper.

"Good to see you both clothed." Randy snorted, turning and pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Well he sure is in a chipper mood." Ashley chimed, swiveling round to look at the taller man. "See you on Monday."

"See you on Monday." John agreed, leaning down to kiss her once more. "I'll be watching your interview when I get home."

The blonde fought back a smile. "I love you."

"Love you too, Pika." He pressed his lips to her forehead before walking out their hotel room door. Ashley couldn't fight the grin any longer. She dropped back onto the sofa, a feeling of pure happiness consuming her.

* * *

After checking out and placing his sunglasses over his eyes, The Viper waited as patiently as he could. He spotted a bubbly brunette walking towards him, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, Orton. Ready to hit the road?" She grinned, practically bouncing on her heels.

Randy was silenced for a moment, eyeing her carefully. "Yes."

"Good… The flight's only short but the drive afterwards through Tampa should be fun!" She grinned once more. This girl was beginning to get on his last nerve with her happiness.

Randy thanked the heavens the moment he saw his friend approaching. "I'm checked out and ready to go." John nodded over to him and then noticed the brunette near Orton. "Mickie… you ready?"

Randy raised an eyebrow at John behind his dark sunglasses. He remained silent as he watched the two bounce off words between each other.

"Sorry, I didn't let you know earlier Randy. Mickie's gonna be sharing a taxi with us once we touchdown in Tampa. That cool? She's going to Kelly's for a few days."

The Viper blinked at the older man. "Y-Yeah. Sure." He said dryly, getting to his feet and walking to his rental car.

_Cena's a dead man._The Missouri native couldn't help but think once he got behind the wheel.

* * *

"_I've been awake for a while now, you've got me feeling like a child now…"_The soft brush strokes mirrored her sombre mood. The pale blue paint covered the white walls, as her voice carried the song through the house.

After the days of painting and decorating, the house was finally looking like a home. Their home. This would be the first time the Divas Champion had lived away from home with anyone but her best friend. Her stomach was filled with excited nerves. _"'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place..."_

The sun streamed in through the open windows, the smell of the drying paint filling her senses. "_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose."_ The study was the last room to be finished. Then their home would be complete, ready for their life together. The thought of marrying Jeff passed through Mia's mind quickly. A smile instantly came to her lips, imagining walking down the aisle, seeing Jeff waiting for her at the end, his crooked smile in place.

She shook her head of the idea, not seeing marriage in their immediate future. _Maybe in a few years…_ She nodded, mumbling the words of the song playing on the radio. "_Wherever it goes, I always know… that you make me smile, please stay for a while now, just take your time wherever you go…"_

A pair of arms quickly encircled her paint covered, dungarees-wearing waist. "Hey." His Southern accent rang in her ear. Her lips curved upwards instantly. "This room's looking good, finally."

She leaned back, the paint brush dangling between her fingers as she rested in his arms. "Yep, it is. Just need the furniture in here and it's done." Mia's head lolled back against his shoulder.

"The bedroom's finished." He leaned down and pressed his lips against her throat. Mia could feel his smirk through the kiss.

"Subtle, aren't you?"She giggled, Jeff replied with another kiss on her neck. Her mind sprang away from the idea of their bodies wrapped in the fresh white sheets, "Oh!" She turned in his arms, the paint covered brush nearly hitting Jeff in the face. He jerked his head backwards to avoid the contact, Mia bit back her smile. "We need to set up our joint accounts later!" A grin opened her mouth wide, showing off her pearly whites.

"I've never seen someone so excited about banking."

"Sorry, am I scaring you off with my overly-excited commitment?" She quirked a flawlessly shaped eyebrow at him.

"You will never scare me off."Jeff Hardy murmured before pressing a firm kiss against her lips.

"Oh! Then in a few days when we get back from SmackDown, we can put up the Halloween decorations for Friday!" she grinned once more.

"You're pretty excited about this party aren't you?"

"Yes. Why aren't you?" She dropped the paintbrush down the floor. "You're dressing up too. There's no argument. And you can't be your weird lawnmower person Itchweed. That's a cop out." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't glare at her… but he did anyway. "It has to be something… different." Mia noticed the way creases appeared on his forehead as he frowned. "You forget how well I know you, Jeffy."

"I don't forget it, my little crack head." Before Jeff could meet her lips again, he snapped back. "Have you seen Matt recently?"

She couldn't help it, her brow immediately pulled together in confusion. _Why is he asking__**me**__where Matt is?_Thoughts rambled through her mind as she starred back into his bright eyes. She gulped, noticeably. "No, why?"

Jeff's eyes flickered over her nervous face. "I just wanted to talk to him…about something." He shook his head, his dark locks with purple running through them shaking slightly. "Not important right now."

Mia's face brightened. "Good." She nodded once, her arms snaking around his neck, pulling him closer. "Because I wanna check out this bedroom." One wink was all it took for Jeff to catch on and press his hands against the back of her thighs before yanking her upwards. Her hands tightened around his neck as she giggled, her face pressed into his shoulder.

Jeff forced the thoughts of questioning his brother to the back of his mind as he carried the future Mrs. Hardy up to _their_ bedroom.

* * *

The redhead skipped down the hotel corridor with a spring in her step and her bag slung over her shoulder. A sweet smile appeared on her lips as she paced people. Maria Kanellis had successfully had a full night's sleep with no interruptions or dreams about a certain 3rd generation superstar. Saturday was going to be a good day.

With a perfectly manicured finger, she pressed the button on the elevator to go down.

"Have you talked to Matt yet?" The velvet voice whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as she flinched in fright.

She turned round to see _him_, who was stood there with his stupid ass smirk. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I have a meeting with Vince. So I'm headed to the arena." Randy buried his hands into his pockets, his eyes boring holes into her form. "You never answered my question, RiRi. Have you talked to Matt?"

She shifted her gaze from his immediately, pretending to brush a few pieces of hair out of her face. "I-I… was just headed to see him now, actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I was." She lied again.

"Then you don't mind if I escort you to his room now then?"

Her jaw clenched noticeably. "…Of course not." Maria glared up at his much taller form, having the urge to kick him in his shin. _Why did he have to look so good this morning?_ She silently cursed at herself and then stared at the floor, feeling her stomach fill with butterflies.

The ding of the elevator doors sliding open broke the tension quickly. Maria stepped into the small confined area, feeling Randy follow quickly behind her. She could feel his cold blue eyes burning into her back as she kept her eyes focussed on the panel of buttons. Her fingers hovered all of them, cursing herself for not knowing Matt's room or floor number as the doors slid shut.

"You having trouble remembering that number?" Glaring up at him, her eyes squinted at him before pressing for the 5 floor. Randy winced sharply. Maria quickly pressed for the 6th floor. The taller superstar made a noise of distaste, crossing his arms over his broad chest. The redhead let out a small growl, to which he smirked at, before she pressed for the 11th floor. "Woah." Randy's deep chuckle just made her glare harder at the man.

Maria groaned, leaning back against the wall of the elevator, crossing her arms over her chest tightly.

The doors opened on the 3rd floor and a group of older people swarmed inside, pushing Maria closer to Randy than she would've liked.

"Bit of a squeeze?" He sent a flirty wink her way. "Would help if you were a bit closer," He made his point clear by grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to his chest. "Like that." He whispered in her ear. Shivers automatically ran through her body as her eyes fluttered shut. A smirk came to the lips of the Legend Killer.

The sound of the doors opening again brought Maria back down from her mini day dream. The crowd of elderly folk disappeared and the doors shut once more, but Maria stayed put, pressed tightly against his warm chest. Glancing up slowly, letting her eyes linger on Randy like he was a piece of meat, she met his gaze.

Randy's eyes were glued to her form; one of his hands rose to move a lock of red from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. A soft smile came to his lips and Maria immediately felt safe. That was until the elevator jolted to a stop.

**A/N: I am officially the world's worst updater. I'm really sorry this took so frickin' long to update... can't believe I haven't posted since June! :| I don't really have a valid reason. Except things have been pretty stressed for me recently.. I applied to uni, got in, went for a week, then decided I'm gonna defer (hold my place at uni basically) and start next year instead. Didn't feel ready at all, so**_**that means**_**I'm gonna try and get in lots and lots of updates of both NRT**_**and**_**YTRICH :)**

**And I don't blame you if you had to go to the previous chapter to see what happened before because it's been so long – I know I had to! Haha**

**Thank you all for reading, favouriting, alerting and your continuous reviews, they really do mean the world to me. So a huge thank you to: vjsimpact, ramsseypeace02, Xandman216, SoCalStarOC, xSamiliciousx, BourneBetter67, jash4ever, I luv miss Jeff and Edge, elliexhardy, xXParieceXx aaaaand Jodie54 for your awesome reviews! I appreciate every single one of them :)**

_**Up next: We join Maria and Randy in the elevator. John gets questioned in Tampa abut Mickie by his brother, Matt. And much to Jeff's dismay, Mia teams up with Matt in a tag match, but there's a twist at the end. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	88. Seventy Minutes in Heaven

A sudden jolt separated them within seconds. The redhead was sent backwards into the wall. Randy Orton tried to reach out to steady her but she flinched away from his outstretched hands, choosing to grip the wall instead. The moment was gone as soon as the light dimmed and the power cut out. Blue orbs met a pair of green ones as they met in a heated gaze.

"Tease." Randy muttered under his breath, too low for Maria to hear as she started manically looking around the elevator for something to call for help. He let out a groan before sinking down to the ground.

All he heard for two minutes was the Diva pressing for help, trying to call someone from the emergency phone.

She let out a huff as she turn, arms crossed under her chest. "Well this is just great!" She emphasised her point by stomping her foot like a child.

Randy glanced up at her from the corner of his eyes. His lips quirked up into a smirk. As the Diva paced back and forth in the small confined space, The Viper couldn't help but like seeing this feisty side of her again. It was the part he had been drawn to in the first place. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the slight pinkness in her cheeks as she blew out a frustrated breath. Her green eyes were wide; he saw a hint of fear in them. He'd enjoy playing on that later. Randy Orton bit back a grin.

"Would you chill out?" He muttered, running a hand over his face, wiping away the remains of the grin. He leaned back against the cold, hard metallic wall. "This has happened to me before. It's usually back up in a few minutes. So just chill the fuck out, Red."

"Chill out?" Her eyebrows rose as quick as her voice did. "We are stuck, you moron! Not moving! Stuck! In a small dingy elevator…" Her breathing got quicker. "We're never gonna get out. I'm gonna die… in here… with you!"

He couldn't help it, Randy chuckled quietly. Her fear was starting to become more apparent by the second. "RiRi, face it… there isn't anyone else you'd rather be stuck in an elevator with." He shot her a quick wink.

Maria turned to fix him with a glare. "You're really gonna try that again… _right now_?"

Displaying his best smirk, he glanced up at her. "I'm not trying anything. Just finishing what we almost started." The Viper shrugged and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

She paused, knowing he was right. If she hadn't have backed away when the elevator stopped, who knew what they'd be doing right now. "Yeah, well… good thing the elevator stopped because that would've been a bad thing."

"No."

"No?"

Randy simply shook his head. "Being with me is never a bad thing… for anyone." A cocky smirk appeared on his lips in a matter of mere moments. "I'm sure you would've enjoyed _every_ second."

Maria remained silent and turned her back on him, pressing every available button on the panel. While her back was turned, she finally let the smile slip onto her lips.

She fought an inner battle with herself until the smile disappeared from her pouty lips. They had been alerted by the Hotel, over the help phone, that they were aware the elevator had stopped working and were now trying to repair the fault in the system. But they never said how long it would take. The SmackDown Diva pressed the button labelled 'help' again, causing the button to light up in red. No response. Maria frowned then pressed a perfectly manicured finger on it again. She was quickly getting impatient with the small red button and being stuck in a small confined space with Randy Orton.

Every time he spoke, she felt her knees weaken that little bit more and her underwear drop slightly. And she hated it. She hated that Randy "Man-Whore" Orton had that sort of control over her, and her panties.

"Maria?" She turned at the sound of his voice, arms crossed beneath her bust and an eyebrow raised. She kept her legs squeezed together, hoping that would give her a little bit more support. But she felt a wobble when her name rolled off his tongue so perfectly. "Seven minutes in heaven?" His grin said it all. She could feel herself wanting to give in and smile, but instead she turned around with a groan. Randy let out a loud laugh, relaxing back against the elevator wall. An amused smile pulled his lips up. "Well this is gonna be fun."

* * *

The second youngest Cena brother let out a deep groan as he pushed the weight bar up into the waiting hands of John Cena. "This is not fun anymore, bro." He pulled himself up into a seated position on the bench, his large shoulders hunched over in exhaustion. "We've been in here for over three hours; I'm done."

John cracked a smile, nodding once before accepting the white towel that was thrown at him. "Alright, it's your call."

"Damn right it is. I need me some lunch."

"Coverly gonna be joining us?" At the mere mention of his girlfriend, Matt Cena broke out into an excited grin, dimples popping into place.

"She's working, but she's coming home early. You still coming round for dinner?"

Nodding, John accepted. "Things are good then?"

"Better than good. I think I'm gonna propose to her on New Years Eve." The excitement his brother felt couldn't be washed away, he wore it proudly. John was slightly jealous that his brother was thinking about these things. John Cena longed for the day that he could be married with children. Maybe not now, but in a few years time, he wanted that. A family to protect, love and provide for.

"That's great, man!"

"Yeah, we're at her folks' then, so it's probably the best time to do it." Packing away their bags slowly, Matt glanced up at his brother from his crouching position. "Things good with you and Ashley?"

It was John's turn to grin this time. "I can't wait to get back to her on Monday. It's weird how close we've gotten in such a short amount of time. It's been so weird not seeing her for this long… I'm just used to always being near her and waking up next to her each day, but the thing is—" Their conversation was broken up by the shrill ring that came from John's phone. They both glanced at the BlackBerry device resting on the bench. _Mickie Calling. _

Silence overtook the pair in the already deserted gym as the ringing phone bounced off the walls. "And Mickie, how are things with her?" Matt raised an eyebrow at his brother, biting back a knowing smirk.

The Superstar's demeanour changed in an instant. "Don't start that with me. Nothing's going on." John hit ignore before sliding his phone into his pocket. His brother's sceptical gaze followed his actions as he gathered his things and made his way to the door. "You coming, knucklehead?"

Before Matt could stand up, John's phone let out another ring. The older bother just shook his head, avoiding the smug gaze belonging to Matt.

He chuckled under his breath as he stood up and walked past John and out the door. "So things with Mickie _must_ be going well."

* * *

"What's got you wound so tight?" Randy interrupted the long stretch of silence. Neither had spoken, both of the elevator occupants had just sunk to the floor and accepted defeat.

A glare formed on the Diva's perfect features. Her brow crumpled and she stared down at her joined hands, refusing to see the effect his words had had on her.

Randy craned his neck to sneak a glance at the redhead. "You're constantly hot and cold with me." His deep blue eyes bore holes into her sun kissed skin. Maria sat like a mute, with her hands fiddling together, picking at her manicured nails. She fidgeted under his stare. The former Champion was ready to back down, after seeing her nervousness build up inside of her. He studied her figure as she slumped against the cold metallic wall. Her shoulders dipped slightly as she sighed.

She caught him by surprise when she raised her green eyes to meet his searching gaze. "My boyfriend of four years broke up with me a few months ago." Randy gave her a look, his brow furrowing. "You asked why I was 'wound so tight'. That's why." She shrugged her shoulders and raked a hand through her hair, tucking a red lock behind her ear. "Everyone thinks I just ended things with him because I didn't love him anymore. But he was the one that ended it, just like that."

"Why?"

"He walked out on me when I told him I wasn't going to leave the WWE for him. He gave me that ultimatum because he just didn't accept my choices and my job. Vinny, that's his name, he was really understanding when we first started dating. He loved that I was so passionate about my job and that I was getting to see the world. Even if it meant I rarely saw him. We survived the whole long distance thing, and when we did see each other…" She gazed of into the distance, a faint smile coming to her lips. "…It was always amazing. But it just got too much for him, I guess. Not seeing me, and being apart."

"That sucks." Randy didn't know what else to say. He wasn't expecting her to be so honest and open to him. The dark haired Superstar knew how hard it was to have relationships when they were on the road as much as they were. Having tried having a long distance relationship during his days in Evolution, things had soon fizzled out when his ex-girlfriend couldn't cope and ended up cheating on Randy just a few months later.

"Yeah." She took a shaky breath in. He caught the tears that brimmed around her green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Uncharacteristically for the Viper, Randy leaned across and placed his hand on her knee, giving it a small squeeze. It was rare for anyone to see the sweet and sympathetic side of Randy Orton. It was a side of him he kept buried deep inside of him. But there was something about the tearful redhead that affected the brooding man.

Maria glanced up, wiping a stray tear away before letting a small mile touch her plump lips. "Thank you." She whispered and then stared down at his large hand on her knee. She felt warmth seep through his touch. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Her eyes narrowed at him into a playful stare.

He slowly removed his hand from her knee and let his signature smirk slip into place. "What can I say? I'm a man full of surprises."

* * *

A yelp came from Maria as the elevator jolted. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she glued herself to the metal walls. Stealing a glance at Randy, she saw his blue orbs locked on her. He raised an amused eyebrow at her, his arms crossed casually across his chest as if the elevator hadn't moved one bit. She shot him a death glare. "I have claustrophobia, okay?" Maria Kanellis had snapped. Seventy minutes in a confined space with the egotistical, teasing, God-like 6'4 wrestler could do that to a woman.

Randy Orton bit down on his lower lip and fought back a smile. "You take elevators all the time, cover girl."

She let out an exasperated breath as she stood up "Mine is specifically when I can't get out. The locked doors are stopping me from leaving. I have no way out and that scares me…" Her breaths got short and more rapid. The normally calm and composed redhead was beginning to hyperventilate. "I can only _just_ manage flights and being locked in at such a high altitude." Randy eyes bugged out at that word. _Big word for her._ He kept that sarcastic comment to himself, not wanting to make her even angrier. "I'm panicking that I'm gonna be stuck in here with you forever. We're gonna die in here." She paced back in forth in the small confined space. Her fast pacing was making Randy dizzy.

He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, knowing whatever he said, she wasn't going to listen to him. "That will never happen." He waved off her silliness. "You heard the guy when you called them for the sixtieth time; they're working on getting us out." She shot the man sat on the floor a glare. "And worst comes to worst, we can always find ways to take your mind off it from inside here." All the tension left her body the moment he winked at her. She felt her legs give way a little bit.

_Well that certainly takes my mind off things…_ She thought. But when his gaze wondered down her body, she threw her head back and groaned.

Randy couldn't help but let his gaze wonder down the column of her throat, over her collarbone and down the 'V' her cleavage created. The way her— "Let's just get this over with." His thoughts were stopped short when she said that. He froze up, speechless for once. All he could do was let his brow rise slowly at her suggestion. "You. Me. Let's go cowboy." Her devilish idea was her own way of teasing him, just like he had done to her over the past few weeks. Plus, it would take her mind off being stuck in here with him. _A little teasing never hurt anyone, right?_

Randy's eyes widened even more, clearly not prepared for her saying that. "W-What?"

The SmackDown Diva shrugged a slim shoulder. "We're just putting off the inevitable, aren't we?"

"Are you serious right now?" He felt his throat go dry. Warm blue eyes travelled up her toned body as she moved to stand in front of his seated form.

"Yes. C'mon, let's see what the Viper fuss is all about."

Raised eyebrows relaxed, and Randy felt a smile slip onto his lips. "The Viper _fuss_?"

She rolled her bright green orbs. "It's not secret you're a bit of a man-whore."

Randy half smirked and clutched his heart, mockingly. "Ouch. That almost hurt."

"You know it's true."

The former champion simply shrugged it off and crossed his arms over his wide chest in response. He studied her face, enjoying seeing the expectant look on her face. He noticed that small hint of fear return to her eyes. It was in that moment that he saw right through her plan. _Two can play this game, Red._

Her bright eyes were locked to his, watching the smirk slowly take place on his lips. With her hands placed on her hips, she watched his suddenly warm blue eyes rake over every inch of her body. His tongue snaked out slowly and licked his lips in anticipation. He was going to enjoy teasing her.

Maria shifted on the spot, quickly becoming a nervous wreck under his scrutinising blue gaze.

Randy rose to his feet quickly, standing mere inches from Maria. "Well?" Her eyebrows rose as she looked up at his 6' 4 form.

His tongue traced his bottom lip once more before he smirked at her, taking a step closer to her near-shaking body. With his mouth hovering close to hers, he heard the change in her breathing. One sudden jolt and they'd be forced together.

The so-called "Man-Whore" raised his hand to graze her soft cheek. With heavy lids, she gazed up at him, watching his movements carefully. The softness of his knuckles grazing across her cheeks surprised her; she was half expecting to feel the rough touch from his calloused fingers.

As if upon request, Maria raised her chin a little further up. He enjoyed teasing her and he enjoyed a challenge. The redheaded Diva was a culmination of both things he enjoyed.

Maria's plan had dissipated into nothing, while Randy gripped onto his tightly, refusing to give into the redhead. Soft lips pressed against her cheek. She felt his breath hit her neck and she was rendered motionless. Her lips parted in anticipation as Randy moved his trail of sweet kisses to hover over her pouty mouth. Hesitating, he took a deep breath in, wanting to savour this moment of her being under his control completely. Her sweet perfume filled his senses and a smirk came to his lips. He heard a quiet ding and glanced up at the elevator screen. The power was back. But Maria hadn't noticed that, her green orbs were glazed over with want. With heavy lids, she kept his gaze.

"Maybe next time, cover girl." Randy whispered on her lips before taking a small step around her.

Maria blinked. The elevator thudded and she let out an un-ladylike grunt. Frustration filled her to the very core.

Randy couldn't control the grin that spread over his lips. It disappeared the moment the doors slid open to reveal a bellboy. The young man began profusely apologising, gulping under the older man's gaze. Without so much as glancing back at Maria, he walked forward through the doors, only to tower over the small bellboy. "Don't let it happen again." The venom in the Viper's voice was clear and the young man gulped noticeably before nodding eagerly.

Disappearing through the sea of people and out into the Louisville sunshine with a proud smirk plastered upon his features, Randy left Maria momentarily speechless. She was at a loss for words after Randy's teasing session. At least he had got her to forget about being locked into the small space.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The young voice echoed through her ears slowly, looking out at the Marriott Hotel doors.

Her green eyes snapped away, shaking her head. "I'm fine, sorry." The Diva grabbed her bag from the floor before walking out the elevator in a hurry. A glare set on her features as she thought about getting back at Randy Orton.

* * *

With a smile lighting up her face, the Champion stepped out from behind the curtain. Her eyes scanned the sold out crowd in Denver, Colorado. The Divas Championship rested on her shoulder as she strutted down the ramp, moving to the sides to slap hands of the fans.

"Making her way to the ring, from Miami, Florida. She is the WWE Divas Champion, Mia!"

Her brown irises moved back to the ring, locking eyes with Natalya who stood by the ropes, glaring down at the Champion. Mia smirked back before climbing the steps. She slid through the ropes as Natalya's tag partner, MVP, pulled her back into their corner. The Diva stood atop the second rope and raised her title above her head, the crowd only cheered louder for their Champion.

"And introducing her tag team partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 235 pounds, Matt Hardy!"

The crowd let out a thunderous cheer once more when they heard the Hardy Boyz music rumble through the arena. Matt Hardy ran through, onto the stage, and proceeded down the ramp. His gaze moved from the thousands of people to land on the brunette who was sending a smile his way. She backed into their corner as Matt rolled through the ropes.

_Cole: And kicking off this mixed tag team match will be the former Divas Champion, Natalya and the current Divas Champion, Mia. _

Handing her belt to the ref, Mia stole a quick glance at Matt in her corner. He nodded to her, and started clapping, the crowd soon followed in a ripple effect, clapping along with him. Mia fought back a grin and turned back to Natalya as the bell rung. Both Divas locked up in the centre of the ring, Natalya quickly overpowered the new Champion and backed her up into the ring ropes. Mia removed her hands from the Diva as the ref began the 5-count. Natalya smirked before kneeing Mia in the midsection. The blonde was still bitter about losing her title.

"Come on, Mia!" Matt cheered her on, still clapping to get her going. Mia dodged the next few right arms. The more the elder Hardy brother cheered her on, the more she roared to life. The Champion knocked Natalya down, pinning her. But still, the third generation Diva kicked out.

Time and time again, Natalya fought herself up from the canvas. Mia jumped up and hit her friend with an impressive dropkick. She didn't even bother to pin her, she knew the feisty Canadian would kick out with a second. Instead, Mia glanced out to the crowd and smirked.

But her plan never followed through. She turned around and was met with a kick to the stomach from her partner, Matt Hardy. It all happened too fast for her to take in. One minute she was hunched over, gripping her stomach, the next she was lying on her front after being on the receiving end of a Twist of Fate. Her dark locks fanned around as her head hit the canvas. Pain ebbed over her forehead and she let out an overdue groan.

The referee was as shocked as their opponents. Matt Hardy slid out the ring and watched with a smirk as Natalya crawled over to Mia's body. The blonde quickly capitalised on the betrayal and picked up a win. MVP joined Natalya in the middle of the ring and got their hands raised.

Boos spread through the arena like wildfire. Mia lay in the corner, ignoring the world around her. Matt retreated from the ring. He forced a pleased smile on his face, but really he had hated doing that to Mia. He hoped that when he had done it, it would almost be like suppressing his feelings for her. But it was no use. Regret filled his stomach the moment it happened. All he wanted to do was crawl back into the ring and apologise profusely for the pain he had caused her.

The jeers were soon replaced with screams as a Superstar sprinted down the ramp towards the ring. Matt scrambled away once he saw the person, jumping over the barricade and running through the crowd. The lone figure disregarded a gleeful Natalya and MVP and went straight for Matt Hardy.

When the wrestler realised Matt was long gone, he walked back to the ring. The winners of the match had, by now, left the ring and were walking up the ramp with grins.

He dropped down to his knees beside the victim. Mia squirmed but he wrapped his arms around the woman and pulled her to him. "Jeff?"

"Shh. I got you, babe." He whispered to her, brushing the locks off her face. She whimpered when his fingers grazed across the growing bruise. "Sorry." He mumbled with a frown. Jeff hated seeing his girl in pain. Anger consumed him as he thought of his own brother putting her through this kind of pain.

Jeff, carefully, slid her out the ring, but before her feet could touch the floor, he scooped her up in his arms. He carried her bridal style back to the locker rooms. The Enigma was already thinking up ways to hurt Matt and get revenge for what he had done. He muttered curses under his breath as he held her close to his body. The only thing Mia heard was the slight hum of cheers from the crowd, all for Jeff's hero act.

**A/N: No, your eyes are not deceiving you. I actually did update :) I'm ashamed to say this is my first update of 2011. That is terrible, I know. I promise I'll try and type the next chapter out ASAP, the plans are already done... just the challenge of getting it written :/ Aha. If you haven't given up on me, and my horrendous updating schedule, I thank you :) No doubt you had to go back and re-read the end of the last chapter!**

**An even bigger thank you to: I love Edge Jeff and RKO, Xandman216, elliexhardy, xXParieceXx, xSamiliciousx, Jodie54, vjsimpact, SoCalStarOC, thatkatie, amorcaecusestt, jash4ever, JeffhardyChicka365 and Dreamliner for their awesome reviews 3 I love you all. Thank you for sticking with me. **

**A special shout out to Katie! Happy Birthday, girly! :) 3**

_**UP NEXT: John bumps into a certain brunette at the airport - what does she have to say to him? Jeff finds Matt and gives him a piece of his mind. Ashley and John are reunited. PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**I'll try to speedy with the next update, promise ;)**_


	89. Did You Miss Me?

Jeff Hardy saw red. He was at a point where one word would set him off and he was already ready to blow a gasket. Seeing his brother, hunched over and head down, walking in the distance was that one thing to set him off again. He was physically unharmed… compared to the woman he loved, who was sat in the trainers room with a mild concussion because of the force he hit her with. A deep growl came from within his chest as he picked up the pace. Gone was his brisk walk, instead he ran up and yanked on his shoulder, only to shove him into the nearest concrete wall.

Matt's back hit the cold wall with an agonising thud. He groaned, clenching his jaw shut.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Each word that fell from Jeff's mouth was laced with venom. He pressed his forearm into Matt's neck. The older brother just let him take his anger out on him. It was better this way for him. It was far easier to let his brother hit him than for Matt to admit that he loved his brother's girlfriend and soon-to-be-future-wife. "Huh?" He pressed harder.

Ignoring the cold eyes that stared holes into his form, Matt decided the silent option was better.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Jeff's voice rose to an almighty height, attracting even more watchers.

"It had to happen, man." Matt looked anywhere but his brother's beetroot face. "Vince said—"

"Vince said? Don't try and dump this on Vince!"

"We agreed that this would—"

Jeff pushed his forearm into Matt's even harder. "Shut up!" The roar those words sounded like stopped everyone in their tracks. "You touch Mia, talk to her, hell, if you come within 5 feet of her, I'll make you regret it… big brother." He spat the words out.

With one short shove, he released his hold on Matt's neck. Without another thought to it, Jeff swung his fist back and hit his former partner's right eye square on. Matt knew it wasn't in his nature to give up so quickly and easily but his younger brother was a live fuse right now. He let out a low growl and slumped against the fall, accepting defeat… for now. The retaliation would come later.

* * *

Today was not a day John Cena wanted to be recognised. He walked through the airport boarding area with his head lowered, the trucker hat pulling over his eyes. But nothing could disguise the bulky wrestler, who currently stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of men in business suits and big families. A screaming baby was heard in the distance and John suppressed the urge to groan. He silently prayed he wouldn't be sat next to screaming child for the 2 hour flight.

He was flying back Sunday afternoon from Tampa to Washington, D.C. with the intention of surprising his favourite girl. Being away from Ashley, for more than a day, was proving to be harder than he originally thought. John never imagined that they would be this close after only a few months, but he knew in his heart that she was the one. His love for his ex, Rachel, paled in comparison to how he felt about Ashley. He was lucky to be in love.

A warm smile touched his lips but was wiped off when he heard another scream from the teacup human. He watched as the mother of the baby was trying to rock it back to sleep, but the baby was having none of it. He shrugged it off that she was alone and probably stressed out beyond belief. But something hit him, like a punch to the gut. He was 31 and wasn't getting any younger. Three of his brothers were already settled down, living with the woman they loved, and two were married. He knew that his younger brother, Matt and his wife, Coverly, were already thinking about having a baby. While youngest brother, Sean, was still content with sleeping with different women while he was still young and able to do so.

That punch to the gut quickly turned into a sinking feeling. Why wasn't he more worried about settling down with Ashley? Shouldn't he be in a hurry to make her his?

John ran a hand over his face and pushed all of those thoughts out of his mind. Choosing to blame it on tiredness, he sunk down to his chair in the boarding area with a groan.

"John?"

The soft voice called out to him, banishing all thoughts of Ashley walking down the aisle to him in white wedding dress. He raised his head slowly to try and find where the familiar voice was coming from.

His blue eyes soon settled on the shorter figure of Mickie James. "Hey, Micks." The Champ forced out a smile and rose to his feet to greet the much shorter Diva.

"I thought your flight was tomorrow?"

"I had Steph move it forward, wanted to get back early to see Ashley."

Mickie's eyebrow shot upwards in an instant. "Oh, that's… nice." She ground out the last word. "She's been pretty busy while you've been here. Bet she must have enjoyed the break from you." She winked and nudged him wither elbow.

The comment earned her a short chuckle from John. "I was hoping she's missed me."

The young woman before him hid her anger well. Because inside, she was fuming with rage and jealousy. _He was meant to be with me_, she thought, crossing her arms over her chest. _Stupid blonde got in the way._ "Where you sat on the flight?"

He spared a gaze down at his boarding pass in his hand. "3A."

"First class, eh? I'm 41F." With a pout sent in his direction, John almost thought she was going to ask if he could get them to upgrade her. But she was on her own there, because first class was just one of the perks of being one of the company's most popular SuperStars. "How was the rest of the ride in Tampa on Monday without me? Did you miss me?"

A smile quirked his lips up, before he was hit with the words he had shared with Randy.

"_See you guys on Monday!" She grinned widely as she opened her door of the car. John hopped out and helped her with her luggage while Randy refused to move from his front passengers' seat. A frown was permanently fixed onto his features. He spotted Kelly in the distance, stood on the steps of her house, a hand shielding the sun from hitting her eyes. _

_The blonde watched Mickie and John carefully, totally disregarding a harmless and silent Randy Orton. Mickie was a bigger threat. It boggled the blonde as to why she had even agreed to let Mickie stay at her brand new home. But she knew why. She would never get the decorating finished without another set of hands and Mickie __**had**__ offered. _

"_Thanks, Johnny." Randy's ears perked up as he listened to Mickie's voice by the back of the car. He had his window down, ready to hear anything she may say. "I really appreciate you driving me down to Kelly's." _

"_It's no problem, Mickie. It was on the way to mine anyway." John always did have a weak spot for Mickie._

_Craning his neck, Randy peeked into the side mirror and caught the perfect angle to see John and Mickie. His eyebrows shot up when Mickie reached forward, on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around John. The hug was too long to be a friendly one, Randy thought. He noticed the way Mickie's arms were encircled around John's neck, clinging on as she leaned her face in the crook. John hesitated for a moment before reciprocating, placing his hands on her back. _

_They separated a moment later. Mickie smiled up at him, "I forgot how good your hugs feel. I've missed hanging out with you."_

_The conversation could be regarded as completely innocent, but Randy knew better. He knew how calculating and deceitful Mickie really was. John was just naïve to think that people could change and become innocent. Randy snorted at how ridiculous that sounded… Mickie, innocent? Never. _

"_We should hang out soon then?" _

"_Definitely! When we get back on Monday, we'll meet up for coffee or something? Or maybe you can teach me some workout techniques? I need to get in excellent shape for my championship matches." She giggled. Randy rolled his eyes. He thought it was a pitiful attempt at flirting. _

"_Nah, you're already in great shape, Micks. You'll be fine. But coffee next week sounds good."_

_A coy smile slipped onto her lips, "Oh, you charmer." Going onto her tip toes again, she pressed her lips against his cheek in a light kiss. "Thanks again, Johnny." She whispered as they parted, Mickie skipped up the long path to Kelly's beautiful new home in the outskirts of Tampa. John hopped back into the car and revved the engine up. _

_He felt cold eyes on him and when he turned, he found the gaze of a Viper fixed on him._

"_What?" _

"_You're a fucking naïve douche bag." Randy sighed and turned to look out the window again as John pulled away, not glancing back to see Mickie watching the car leave, while biting her lip. _

_John shook his head, with a smile. "What did I do this time?"_

"_We've told you countless times before, this time it's all on you." he got a confused expression from John and Randy grunted before continuing. "Mickie, man. You're so stupid."_

"_We're friends."_

"_Yeah, keep telling yourself that enough and maybe you'll believe it." _

_John shook his head. "You all are just too judgemental on her. You, Ash, Jeff… heck, most of the guys are too."_

"_There's a reason for it, hence why you're so naïve in trying to see the good in her. It's useless. She's only gonna turn around and screw you one day. Literally and figuratively." _

"_Dude, did you just say 'hence'?"_

_Randy ignored his friend trying to crack a joke and divert the conversation. "Ashley would go ballistic if she found out that you gave Mickie a lift to Kelly's… that you were in the car with her for over an hour!" _

"_You're right, she probably would. But she's not going to find out." _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_She's not going to find out. You're not going to tell her and neither am I."_

"_Again… dickhead." Randy's patience was wearing thin. "I know women well man and—"_

"_You've slept with enough to know them __**all**__ well." _

_A chuckle rumbled from his chest and a smirk slipped into place. "You're damn right. But that also means, I know how they work and trust me, Ashley will find out about this. Women always find out the truth. You can't hide anything from them. Especially Ashley – she'll sniff that out. Then guess who will be denied sex again?" Randy took in a sharp breath and tutted at his friend. "Have fun with that, man." He slapped him once on the shoulder. _

"_She won't find out. Even if she does, that was harmless! I was just giving a friend a lift. I couldn't let her take a cab all the way here."_

"_It's not just that. The way you act around Mickie. I mean, seriously, did you forget everything we told you and warned you about at that bar?I may have been drunk off my ass but I still remember it. Mickie likes you more than a friend. If you weren't with Mickie, she'd be jumping your bones right about now, instead of going to see Kelly. Don't you remember how she was before Ashley arrived? She liked you even then but you never saw it. And then when you did realise, you did jack-shit about it. Hell, there were some nights in bars I thought you two would just fuck and get it out of your system."_

"_It was never like that."_

"_Sure it was. You even tried it on with her one night and she said no, kissed you goodbye and left. Then you found another girl and left with her." John's brow crumpled. "Oh, you don't remember that, do you? Not surprised. I mean, you did have 12 shots of tequila and about 6 beers that night."_

"_Drunk nights like that mean nothing. Harmless flirting."_

"_Is that what you call it? _

"_It doesn't matter about that anyway, that was before Ash." _

"_And thank god she liked your sorry ass. That girl's the best thing that's ever happened to you. It'd be a shame for you to fuck things up, especially with a girl like Mickie. She's bad news and I hope you realise that one day, Cena, before it's too late."_

"It was… good." John rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. He decided in a split second he was going to bite the bullet and ask her, before it was really too late. "Mickie, I gotta ask you… Do you like me?"

The grinning woman before him let out a laugh. "Of course, I do, doofus."

"No, I mean… Do you want to be more than friends? Because it just feels like—"

"You're with Ashley, John. I get that. I missed my chance." She shrugged a shoulder and her grin vanished. A look of regret washed over her. "And about that… I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you. But so are millions of other people. Ashley's just the lucky one that gets you all to herself. I hope she realises that… how lucky she is to have a guy like you."

"I think she knows that." John smiled. He was content with her answer. "So we're good? We're friends?"

"We are… friends." An innocent smile appeared on her lips and she opened her arms for John. "Can I get one of your amazing hugs now?"

With a chuckle, he pulled her in close and embraced her. "Sorry abut this. It's just Randy said something and I panicked that you thought this could go somewhere else. But I realise he was wrong." Mickie's face slackened when she heard that Randy had been putting these thoughts in his head. _I might have to have a little chat with Randy to smooth things over. I don't need him ruining everything._

She pulled away and shrugged. "Orton was wrong. We've become great friends and I'd hate to lose that over something he said or put in your head."

The Champ nodded, accepting that and understanding her reason. "Good. Because I know we had… incidents at bars and shit, but I just wanted to put that behind us and almost start new. I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend either, Micks."

Mickie was practically beaming with joy. If John wasn't in front of her, she'd be running around and jumping up and down in pure glee. _Almost there! _

His phone started to ring in his hand. With one glance down at the name flashing on the screen, he sucked in a deep breath and pressed the button to ignore the call. Turning the device off, he slipped it into his pocket. _Out of mind, out of sight._ He glanced back down at the woman before him. "You wanna grab a coffee now? We got a little while before boarding."

"Yeah, sure!" Mickie linked her arm through his as they set off to the nearest Starbucks in the airport.

A frustrated blonde watched from a distance, carefully hidden behind a pillar in the boarding area. With her trucker hat pulled low, she followed their figures, watching as they disappeared into the crowd. "You stupid, stupid bitch." Mickie was quickly becoming one of her least favourite people. She was just so persistent and set on getting John all to herself that she didn't care _who_ got caught in the crossfire. Especially someone as innocent and sweet as Ashley.

"Excuse me, you're Kelly Kelly?" Plastering a big smile on her face, she glanced to her right and saw a little girl who looked no older than 15 year old, with her mother stood behind her. She pulled off her hat to crouch down to speak with the little girl, Mickie and John soon forgotten.

* * *

820 miles away, Ashley frowned down at her phone. Her call to John had failed. When she called him again, it went straight to voicemail. "Ashley, 5 minutes!" The ESPN stagehand popped his head through the door before disappearing again. Her nerves had hit a sickening level. This would be her first-ever live appearance on a news show.

Regardless of being on live TV every Monday performing in front of thousands in the arena and millions watching worldwide, she still got nervous from these smaller appearances.

She had wanted to talk to John before she went live on the show to help him calm her silly worries, but he had rejected her call. _Maybe he's with his brother… or maybe he—_

"Ash. You ready?" Dave Batista appeared next, his shoulder leaning against the door frame. Dressed in a slick black suit, white shirt and black tie, he raised his brow at her expectantly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm ready." Forcing a brave face, she turned her phone off and placed it in her bag before leaving the room and walking beside Dave to the stage. It was time to swallow her anxiety and with the thought of seeing John tomorrow, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"I should call. No. Don't call. Just show up. Surprise is always better." She nodded to herself in the mirror. "But what if he isn't there?" Panic set in quickly. She glanced at the alarm clock, 4:23pm. "He should be there. Room service meal… movie… we're friends, but I want to fuck you sometimes…" She mumbled the important words to herself as a reminded what to ask him.

Gulping back the lump in her throat, Maria Kanellis stepped out the door with her key card in hand and her phone forgotten inside her hotel room. There would be no interruptions tonight.

The plastic piece of card tapped between her fingers, nervousness eating her up. No other man had made her this nervous before, only Randy Orton had made her feel like such an inexperienced lovesick teenager.

She made it up one floor and turned the corner. "Randy, it's me." Maria froze as she heard a soft voice call out from down the hall. She peeked round the corner and found a young woman who had to be in her early twenties. Dark chocolate brown locks cascaded down between her shoulder blades while she wore dark blue skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like a second layer of skin. A black corset hugged her torso and pushed her breasts up, out for anyone to see her large cleavage. Maria almost found herself drooling at the sight of her heels. They were 5 inches of Christian Louboutin heaven, wrapped in black velvet.

Her gaze snapped up to the door when she heard it open. Randy Orton appeared in the door, a seductive smirk stretching his lips wide and wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. Maria would've have melted on the spot, had it not have been for the woman who stepped towards him. She ran her perfectly manicured nails up his bare chest, "I missed you." Maria faintly heard her whisper as she craned her neck to his ear. She sucked on the spot below it and Randy let out a low growl. His arms snaked around the brunette's tiny waist and yanked her to his chest, her breasts being pushed up even more at the contact.

Maria swallowed; her throat suddenly dry and a sickness feeling rising up inside of her. But she still continued to watch the couple in the hallway.

Randy's large hand grasped the back of her head, pulling on those dark locks. Not giving a chance to think about it, he pressed a dominant kiss to her soft and full lips. The brunette was very vocal, letting out a loud moan, already pulling at the waistband of his shorts. Randy stumbled back slightly, his hand cupping her cheek as his tongue slipped past her panting lips.

The pair disappeared into his room and Maria fought the urge to walk up to Randy's door, knocking on his door and cock-block him for the night. The temptation was eating her alive.

Shaking her head, she decided that she wouldn't be that person. She'd just fight fire with fire instead.

But she couldn't deny how hurt and disappointed she felt. Except she shouldn't be. "It's not like we're dating or anything." Maria mumbled to herself, her slim arms crossing over her chest. He was a single man and he could do whatever he wanted, including teasing some redhead Diva who had fallen for his charm in the end. Groaning loudly, she shoved back her mess of thick waves off her face. She had thought there might have been a glimmer of hope for them as a couple. But it clearly wouldn't work. Randy wasn't the type of person to be in a relationship. He was just the type to sleep with women, but never get attached.

Whereas the Diva longed to be back in a relationship. She wanted to feel that reassurance of being around someone and having someone to depend on. She was in love with being in love.

But it was clear that Randy Orton didn't know what love was. However he did know how make women fall in love with him.

_Wait— What?_ That snapped Maria's attention away. What was she thinking? "I _do not_ love him. I don't." She shook her head, almost as if trying to persuade herself. She covered her face with both hands and let out a loud, irritated groan of frustration. She didn't care if Randy heard her. Heck, what was she thinking? Randy Orton and the ringrat wouldn't hear anything over their moans. Which were already starting to seep out from the crack under the door.

After letting out another screech and stomping her foot once, Maria Kanellis took a deep breath and turned around. Her footsteps were halted when she saw a pair of legs in front of her. She slowly raised her head to see who had witnessed her temper tantrum.

When her head rose, she realised she didn't have to look up far, in fact she was eye level with the familiar man. He silently raised a single eyebrow with a big grin playing on his lips. Santino was clearly amused by all of this.

"Ahh, beautiful Maria! Stomp you feet like little baby—"

He was interrupted when she shoved past him and walked back to her room. Maria Kanellis was sexually frustrated and emotionally conflicted… Now was not a time to test her patience.

* * *

A yawn pulled her mouth open; she reached up to place a hand over her parted lips. Her arms then proceeded to stretch above her head, letting out humming noise. The past week of constant appearances, signings and radio interviews ever day had taken its toll on her body. Pale green eyes were forcing themselves to stay open. She already had a signing in the morning with Dave Batista, two more radio interviews with the Animal in the afternoon. Now she was back at her hotel room in Washington, D.C., refreshing her makeup and changing outfits for an appearance on a live Fox News show at 6pm.

Ashley placed her hands on her hips before thinking about taking a 10 minute power nap. The blonde had been up since 4am this morning and it was finally hitting her like a sleepy-slap in the face at just gone 5pm.

She looked longingly at the double bed that was begging her to climb inside and pull the covers over her head. A whimper left her lips.

"If you fall asleep now, you'll never wake up again."

She let out a yelp as she spun around at the intruder. With wide eyes, she stood shocked to see John Cena at her door. She didn't say a word, instead let her grin do the talking as she sprinted to him. His warm embrace wrapped around her as she was lifted from the floor. Long legs wrapped around John's hips and locked at the ankles. Her mouth met his in a familiar, firm kiss. "What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and was met with another inviting kiss, his tongue tracing her lower lip.

With her chest pressed and rubbed against his, her t-shirt would crinkle, no doubt. But that was the least of her worries.

John pressed a kiss against the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met. His ego swelled when he heard her moan. "I wanted to surprise you." He nipped at her skin. "I missed you, Pikachu."

"I missed you too."

Her arms and legs tightened around his body as John began to move forward, in the direction of the bed. "How long have you got?" He dropped back to sit on the bed, with Ashley still secured in his arms. Her small hands pushed on his shoulder, so he was lying back and she was straddling his thighs. A shudder ran up her spine as his hands moved slowly and teasingly up her denim-clad thighs before gripping her backside.

"About 10 minutes."

"I can be quick." John whispered, pulling her face closer before pressing a kiss on her lips.

He was interrupted by her laughing. "Real romantic reunion, Johnny." Her hand wondered under his t-shirt and she brushed her lips against his softly. "You can sleep. I'll get ready."

Groaning when she pulled away from him, John acted on impulse and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. "You look beautiful already, you're ready to go. So stay here with me for now." Ashley surrendered to his touch and leaned her face in the nook his neck and shoulder created.

"I'm glad you came back early." She whispered into his skin as she completely relaxed and she lay on his chest.

A smile of satisfaction tugged at his lips. "I'm glad I came back early too. Nearly 5 days away from you was more than I could bare."

"You're so sappy." She mock-slapped his chest with a giggle and his arms tightened around her until her laughing ceased.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me, Johnny." She snuggled back in his arms. No more words were shared, John knew she would have to leave soon and the peace would be broken. If he couldn't have her body right now, he'd be content to just hold her close for a little while. Ashley watched as he closed his eyes with a small smile on his mouth. She reached out and traced the outline of his jaw and cheek with small fingers. Her palm cupped the side of his cheek and she leaned up to place a soft kiss on the other cheek. "Thank you. This was just the pick-me-up that I needed."

Ten minutes quickly passed into nothing and the small power nap that Ashley wanted was over. A loud knock brought the couple to their senses and Ashley made a move to get up. "You ready in there, Fox?" John growled low in his chest, his eyes opening slowly. Much to his dismay, he let her get up.

"I'll be right there, Dave!"

He watched as she straightened her white t-shirt and black blazer. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbow. A proud smirk slipped into place as she looked in the mirror and tried to repair her lips that were showing the effects of his kisses. She smeared on a quick coat of a light pink lipstick and ran her fingers through her wavy locks. She stole a glance at John as she rubbed her hands on her blue skinny jeans, trying to rub out the crinkles.

John had moved to stand up, "And there's no chance Dave can go to this thing on his own?"

"Fox News wouldn't be so happy about that… being deprived of the most in-demand Diva on the 6 o'clock news." She winked at him as she slipped on her black heels. They brought her height up a few inches, so she was at John's height. He reached out for her, just as another louder knock sounded.

"Hurry up, Fox!" Dave's voice was heard loud and clear through the wooden door.

John ignored Dave's voiced and placed his hands on her waist. "I'll be watching."

Ashley grinned. "Get some sleep; I'll wake you up when I come in." John pulled her close and met her lips in a soft kiss. Another knock broke them up. A quick goodbye later and John watched as she walked out the door to her interview. A sigh passed through his lips. He had just under an hour to have a shower and get into bed before watching his beautiful blonde on live TV.

**A/N: *bows head in shame* I'm sorry it's been so long! I'm such a procrastinator. But anyways, thank you to everyone who's been reading this story so far and stuck with it, I appreciate every single one of you :) A big THANK YOU to: Xandman216, JeffhardyChicka365, xSamiliciousx, I'll miss you Edge, Night-Troll, Jodie54, thatkatie, elliexhardy, vjsimpact, PermanentVacay, T babe, jash4ever, wwe-luvr2010, RKO I F and Hunnie for their reviews! You all make me smile immensely! I promise I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter :) Or, I'll try to beat the 4 month mark at least! **


	90. The Predator Becomes The Prey

**A/N: The author note is at the start this time just because I wanted to explain something that I'm starting to change in all the previous chapters. Ashley's (and Mia's) apartment location has been changed from Miami to Clearwater near Tampa. Geography isn't a strong suit of mine, and when I started this fic yeeeears ago, it slipped my stupid young little mind that Miami and Tampa are quite far away from each other and more specifically, Miami and the FCW arena (in Tampa) are hours away from each other. Hence why I've changed her location to Clearwater nearer to Tampa. Hope this works with everyone's understanding. **

**Next – I apologise I haven't updated in ages, I'm completely ashamed that this fic has fallen to the side a bit recently. FF or any of my web browsers haven't been that nice to me in the past few months and weren't letting me sign in to FF at all, meaning I couldn't update or review other fics I'm reading by others. It pained me, it really really did. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for over two weeks, so imagine my frustration :( Anyway, I'm still writing this obviously, but more recently it's been notes for future chapters. But alas, we've got 10 chapters left and they are going to be PACKED with unexpected drama.. some you're gonna like and love and some you're gonna hate me for :) I do love a bit of drama. Thank you to whoever is still with this fic, it means so much to me. So thank YOU! **

**Even bigger thank you to: Xandman216, RKO I F, elliexhardy, xSamiliciousx, jash4ever, misslace and Flufferz for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a long one to make up for the delay in posting it! Please review! I'll stop blabbering now.**

With her hips settled either side of his thighs, she rested her smaller hands on his shoulders for balance. His wondering hands began their slow ascent up her bare legs to play with the hem of her t-shirt. A soft moan slipped from her parted lips, and that was just the encouragement John needed to spur him on. Warmth settled on her back, rubbing slow circles and causing her skin to tingle. Her fingers moved to lock around the back of his neck, pulling him closer until her tongue brushed his lower lip. "Please." She whimpered as her hips jerked forward to grind into his jean clad lap. "John."

With their tongues battling for dominance, the WWE Champion gained control in the end, like he always managed to. A proud smirk touched Ashley's lips as a groan ripped through his chest and a tent pitched in his denim shorts. John immediately pulled her arms away and proceeded to yank her top off her body. Clad in on her lacy red bra and a pair of skin tight black jeans, Ashley felt herself being pushed away.

A frown touched her lips and creases appeared in her forehead when she was lifted off her boyfriend's lap and placed onto the floor on wobbly legs. "What—"

"Off." The simple request made her body ache. He smirked and placed his hands on her hips, before trailing his fingers down to the zipper of the skinny jeans. Knowing it would drive him crazy, she bit down on her lower lip and let him pull off the tight material from her long legs. His gaze never swayed from her lust filled eyes.

She stepped out of the denim pool at her feet and was pulled forward. John's hands moved to rest on her backside, giving it a firm squeeze. Bracing her hands either side of his head, she leant forward and gave him a good view of the lacy lingerie set she sported. She felt his hot lips start their journey at the bottom of her neck and continued down to through the valley of her breasts.

Biting back a loud moan, Ashley intended on not treating the surrounding locker rooms to a show. It was no doubt they would never hear the end of it, if they did hear them.

John's grip moved down to both thighs and pulled her closer with a growl, his blue hazy eyes meeting hers. Kneeling either side of his legs, once again she moved to hover over him as he kept his lips focused on her on hidden pressure point, where her collarbone met her neck. He could feel her driving close to the edge as her hips grinded closer to his. She couldn't hold back the breathy moan that slipped past her lips as she leant her head back, exposing more skin to him.

Clutching his t-shirt in her hands, it was then she realised he was wearing too much clothing. "Off." She demanded and tried to push the material off his chest. His lips detached from her neck and a sigh passed her lips. She missed his touch already. Making quick haste to remove his t-shirt, it was then her turn to leave a trail of soft kisses down his jawline and neck. A guttural groan left John when he felt her hot mouth against his skin. His hands stayed glued to her backside, holding her tightly against his body.

"Did you lock the door?" She whispered against his ear as she felt around for his belt buckle. Her gaze flickered down to meet his.

"Yeah." John groaned out, not putting an ounce of thought into his speech as he squeezed her ass once.

It took a mere few seconds to unbuckle him and open the zipper of his shorts. John lifted her effortlessly and knelt on the sofa, before quickly removing his denim shorts and leaning over her form. Raking his fingers through her golden locks and gripping them, he anchored her head back and pressed his lips against the same point on her neck. He was intent on leaving his mark before her match later tonight. She moaned at his touch as a shudder ran down her spine and she pulled him closer. "God, it's been too long." She parted her knees slightly, to make room for him and his girth that she felt pressed against her abdomen. Her heads reached up to wrap around the back of his neck, in an effort to keep him close. "Nearly 5 days too long. You need to stop working so much." Ashley's speech came out in soft pants as John's hands roamed down her chest, kneading the soft flesh. "Or at least make time for more quickies?"

The rumble of laughter that came deep from within him felt like music to her ears. "That, I can promise to you, Pikachu." He whispered and pressed his lips against her nose. _I love you_. The silent meaning was conveyed perfectly as a smile touched her lips. "More quickies." His lips met hers in a firm kiss, cupping her cheeks as her nails dug his bare back, leaving half moon crescents in their wake.

Just as he felt her fingers tug at his boxers, the door to John's locker room opened. "Oh fuck, man!" The door closed quickly just as the pair tore their gaze away from one another, Ashley pulling John down to cover her lingerie clad self and plastering his body to hers, with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. When he turned back to her, mouth parted, he saw how wide her eyes were.

"Was that—"

She didn't let him finish. "That stupid buffoon needs to _stop_ doing that!"

"Learn to lock the fucking door!" They heard the deep voice, recognised as the Apex Predator's, through the wooden door.

"I thought you said you locked it!" her slap to his chest brought his attention back to Ashley's blazing green eyes.

"Whoops?" He quirked an eyebrow at her with a short shrug. "It slipped my mind. I mean, how am I supposed to concentrate when my beautiful girlfriend is wearing _that_!" John finished off his rhetorical question with a firm peck to her lips. "I'll lock it next time."

"No." She looked right into his eyes as she spoke, her gaze unwavering. John shot her a look of bewilderment. "Lock it now." She whispered before finally pulling down John's boxers all the way. "We've got an hour before the pre-show meeting." His gaze followed her hands next movements as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside.

* * *

"Jeff! Jeff!" He spun around at the sound of her excitable voice, ignoring the face painting session he was about to begin in the mirror of his locker room. A grin was already in place when he met her gaze. Catching her as she threw herself at him, he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. "The rest of the decorations came this morning! I put the final ones up. I had to. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. I know I said I'd wait and we'd finish them off together, but I had to. I was too excited—"

"Is this why you were late to the supershow?"

Her cheeks flushed pink and she bit down on her lower lip, in a mischievous manner. "Yes." Mia squeezed his biceps and then proceeded to bounce in his arms. "I was too excited. Our first party in our new home!" She shot him a wide grin. "Aren't you excited?"

Jeff chuckled and pulled her face closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He felt her melt into the embrace, plastering her body to his. "I am. Very. Just not enough to risk being shouted at by management for being late, _champ_."

She swatted his arm and pointed a finger at him. "Okay, okay, I get it, it was a silly thing for a Divas champion to be doing, but you will be thanking me when you see the house, mister. It looks amaaaazing." She drew out the word for as long as she could and grinned once more.

"Well if it makes you happy, okay babe." The rainbow haired warrior kissed her forehead. "What time did you tell people?"

"11 o'clock. That'll give them an hour to get back to the hotel, change and be at ours." She chewed on her cheek. "That should be enough time. Or people change here and come straight to ours... I don't care really, I'm just too excited!" Mia continued to bounce in his arms and grin across at him. Jeff couldn't help the grin that appeared on his lips, it was contagious. "Happy Halloween, Jeffy." Cupping his cheeks, she pulled him closer and met his wet lips in a soft kiss. "I love you... probably even more for putting up with me when I'm like this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, babe. You're mine." He whispered the last part in her ear and gripped her waist.

A murmur of approval left her, resting her hands on chest. "Possessive Jeffy. Me likey." She felt a slap on her ass and let out a squeal and a giggle. "Must be the full moon night getting to you."

"Just you, babe. Just you." He pressed a kisses to her cheek and jawline before moving back to her lips once more. "We'll save the rest for later though. After everyone's gone." He was about to kiss her again when she pulled back.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I told Ash that her and John could stay the night before travelling to the next city tomorrow." She bit down on her lip. "We won't be alone tonight. I think Maria's staying too, she needed a travel buddy for tomorrow."

Jeff hid his disappointment about christening the remaining rooms in their new house tonight. "Well then we'll be quiet in our room... or there is the pool... or the garage... or the car... we haven't done it there yet..." He led off and she slapped his chest.

"Down boy. After the party. That will be amazing. I'll make sure of it."

"I don't doubt that." Jeff reached down and clasped her smaller hand in his. She immediately laced her fingers between his. He pulled her in the direction of catering. His face painting session could wait a little longer. "C'mon, let's get you some food, my little crack head."

"And some coffee. I need some energy."

Jeff snorted out a laugh. "Really? I don't think so babe. You got enough energy for the both of us right now."

"You'll be thanking me later tonight for my energy, babe. It's your lucky night."

* * *

"_Please, Randy. Just let me explain? I know it was unexpected me being with there those weeks ago... But it was harmless. It meant nothing. Please let me explain?"_

Maria narrowed her gaze at the petite brunette leaning against the Viper's doorway. First the random leggy brunette making out with a half naked Randy in his hotel door, now it was Mickie showing up apologising for some vague and "harmless" situation a few weeks ago. She knew she had no right to be jealous or angry at the womanising St Louis native but she couldn't help herself. She felt something for him. She believed it was purely physical though. The redhead was jealous when that leggy brunette model was plastering her body to his bare one. She was jealous when Mickie's hand touched his forearm just now. She would jealous of every other female that landed in his bed.

They were just notches in his bedpost though. That was what infuriated her even more. That if something ever ended up happening between them, she would be just that... another notch. Another benchmark. Another prize he had claimed. She was worth more than that, she had more pride in herself... But she couldn't deny the attraction. The Viper held a certain appeal to every woman or man on the planet. It could have been the cold blue eyes that she had seen warmth in not long ago in that elevator. It could have been his body of a God that pulled her in. It could have that cocky smirk that made her weak in the knees. Whatever the reason, she was attracted to him. But she wanted to be the predator this time. She wanted to try and attract the Viper and make _him_ a notch in _her_ bedpost instead of the other way round. At least that way she wouldn't feel so used.

However, would she be able to be that manipulating? She did not think so. Maria Kanellis would always be a woman who craved being in a relationship and loved being in love. She could never do one night stands... but Randy Orton was quickly changing her mind.

"_I don't have time for your petty excuses, Mickie. You need to back off from John completely."_

Her heart rate picked up and a smile touched her lips, the frown disappearing completely. _Nothing happened between them! _She wanted to jump up and down and celebrate for Randy not being a whore with Mickie. She felt that jealousy and anger slip away.

"_I'm not interested in John."_

"_Go spout those lies to someone else. I see the way you look at him. I also see the way he looks at Ashley... his girlfriend. He loves her, she loves him. You'd think that would be enough to stop you from pursuing him, but no. You're still there, in his face and putting that pathetic flirting act on."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Yes, you do. I've got you figured out, Mickie. You can't out-smart me. I'm the Viper. The predator. So fuck off out of my face before you **really** piss me off." _

Maria continued smiling from her view around the corner as she watched from her hidden spot. Mickie trembled with anger before huffing and stomping off. Randy slammed the door shut behind her.

_I'm the Viper. I'm the predator._

His words remained clear as day in her mind. "Not anymore, babe. Tonight the predator becomes the prey." She grinned and turned slowly around. She let out a yelp when she came face to face with Santino Marella, who left an inch between their faces. She placed a hand on her chest as her heart raced. "Stop doing that!"

"Good luck hunting, pretty little Maria." He smiled in encouragement, clearly oblivious to what plan she was conspiring in her mind. "Hope you catch something massimo!" With a shake of her heard, bewildered by the Italian, she pushed past him and made her way to the pre-show meeting.

* * *

Hearing the giggles and chatter from the two blondes near the Gorilla, Ashley walked closer with a spring in her step. "Whatcha up to girlies?"

The usually perky blonde turned to greet Ashley. "The storms have hit Tampa." Sweet little Kelly never frowned, so the champion knew it would be serious. "Thankfully my house is fine because it's just the costal areas that have been hit the worst. But it's getting worse each day."

"Oh no! Thank god your house is safe though. I couldn't imagine the damage if your nice and shiny new house had been destroyed." Ashley wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Beating Team Bitch should make the worrying a bit better." Shooting Beth and Kelly a smirk, they all glanced at Mickie, Candice and Rosa.

"Oh hell yes." Beth murmured in dislike. They all now shared the common dislike for Mickie especially. Kelly had jumped on the bandwagon since spotting Mickie worming her way into John's line of view at the airport. "Team Blondie is gonna destroy them."

"It certainly will." Kelly met the gaze of Mickie, when the brunette turned. The former champ grinned over at the perky blonde. Another frown touched her lips. She couldn't shake the distaste for the brunette, she had realised just how conniving she really was. A part of her wondered if Ashley knew of the pair's private meetings, she doubted it since John and Ashley seemed very loved up at the moment. Beth and Ashley had since gathered in conversation when she tuned back in. "Hey, Ash, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Ashley!" The stagehand's voice broke through the conversation and stole the Champion's attention.

Shrugging to her fellow Florida native, she spoke softly. "After the match?"

Kelly surrendered to a nod. She had no choice. Their talk would have to wait until after. She was just thankful Mickie was not invited to Mia and Jeff's Halloween party later. The drama would have been through the roof had the brunette been invited. But the blonde didn't think she would confess her worries over the troublesome woman after the match, she wouldn't want to ruin Ashley's night. They all needed a night away from everything.

* * *

She was late. She was late for a very important date. That very important date being host to her first Halloween party with Jeff. Mia had planned to leave by 10 o'clock, so she would have plenty of time to get changed and do the last minute things at the house before people arrived, but it was now gone half past. Mia Davis was never late. She looked down on people who had tardy behaviours. Unfortunately, her best friend was a very late person. Her boyfriend was also not an early person in the slightest.

Sprinting around the corner in the direction of the locker room, Mia slammed into a hard body. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the hard impact but relaxed when she never felt it. Instead, she felt two strong hands holding her up by her shoulders. Glancing up, her dark eyes met his gaze. "Matt."

"Hey... sorry." He let go of her shoulders instantly. Mia took a step back and took a deep breath.

Upon seeing his still bruised eye, she decided she was going to make the most of this impromptu meeting. "I should be the one apologising. For Jeff, I mean. He shouldn't have acted like that." It was the first time Mia had truly seen how protective Jeff really was, and she was surprised he had taken it so far and on his own flesh and blood.

"S'alright, Davis. I knew it was coming. Jeff can split at any moment with me... we're brothers, it happens." He shrugged, spitting out the excuses one after the other while really he couldn't stop staring at her. Those dark brown eyes that pulled him in, the slim figure with her curvy hips, her long glossy chocolate brown locks and especially her pink bow shaped lips that he craved to touch.

Matt shook his head instantly and glanced down at his feet, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"So are you coming to our Halloween party tonight?" Switching up the conversation, Mia attempted a smile in his direction. The older brother made a face. "C'mon, it'll be fine."

"I want to... It's just I'm not sure if Jeff will like me being there after what happened.

"Don't be silly, Matt. You have to come. I'll feel bad if you don't. Before you get there, I'll have a chat with Jeff and explain what happened with Vince and your heel turn."

"He won't listen, Mia."

"Yes, he will. I'll make him... and worst comes to worst, just come in a Scream mask. No one will ever know it's you and you can pretend you were never there." The brunette champ could see the cogs turning in his mind, debating whether it was worth the risk. "Except I'll know you were there." A smile appeared on his lips. Mia didn't want Jeff and Matt to harbour any bad blood between them. She hoped one day that her and Jeff would be a family, and she would feel terrible if she knew she was the reason because of their broken relationship. Even if she found a bit creepy that Matt slept with someone identical to herself. She was doing this for Jeff. He would thank her eventually, even if he got mad first.

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

"_Take the exit."_

Ashley reached forward to mute the SatNav machine that sat on the window, in John's line of vision as he navigated them to Jeff and Mia's new house in Boys Camp Road in North Carolina. They were already running a bit late.

"You planning on reading out the directions for me instead?" John joked as he took the next left and continued driving. They would get there in about 20 minutes, according to the device.

"Nuh-uh." He stole a glance at her when she spoke. He saw the look in her eyes as she peeled off her denim jacket and threw it on the back seat. "I plan on doing something entirely different for you, Johnny." Her hands disappeared up her thigh high skirt and John kept making quick glances at her, transfixed with her actions. John forced his eyes back to the road, both hands gripping the steering wheel tight. The next thing he knew, she was leaning over the short distance between their seats, testing the give of her seat belt. A piece of lace was placed over his right shoulder and John gulped hard. Her small hands then reached for his belt buckle.

"Ashley?"

"Mm-Hmm?" She mumbled, the belt buckle becoming undone. She got as far as undoing one button on his shorts before his much larger hand closed around both of hers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Having fun." She shot him a smirk and sat up, her face an inch away from his. "Live a little, babe." Her lips touched his cheek and trailed down to settle on his neck.

She felt his hand on her thigh and he gave it a squeeze. "Ash, stop it, we're going 60mph here and if you keep kissing me like that, I'm gonna crash or have to pull over." He felt her hand cup him as her lips continued to hit a sweet spot below his ear. "Shit, this is illegal." He couldn't hold back the pleasurable shudder that ran down his spine.

"Pulling over takes the fun out of it. It's a dark road babe, no cops are out looking for horny girlfriends wanting to take care of their man in a moving vehicle after a long... _hard_ day. They're out catching the real criminals." She nibbled on his earlobe and immediately knew John was getting warmer as she felt the squeeze on her thigh move higher. "Adrenaline rush, isn't it, babe?"

He never answered her as he was trying hard enough to force his eyes open and concentrate on the dark road. Her hands continued to unzip his denim short and push them down slightly. "What is with you tonight? You're never usually like—"

"I'm horny, John. Take advantage of it while it lasts." She giggled as he shook his head at her answer. His grip on the steering wheel tightened when he felt her touch on his semi-hard member.

"Ash..."

"Enjoy it, Johnny." Her warm mouth took the tip in and John's eyes momentarily shut. He forced them open when her tongue traced his entire length and a hand gripped the base before easing in as much of him as possible. A moan vibrated through her mouth and John tensed up, while her head began slowly bobbing up and down in his lap.

"Oh Christ... You're gonna get me arrested, Ash." She ignored his comment and continued to work him into a frenzy, the twisting of her hand at the base combined with the meticulous sucking and occasional licks was enough for him to forget about criminal charges. Right now, it was worth it.

The moans from Ashley continued and mixed with John's groans as he tried with all his might to keep his eyes trained on the road. A lone hand dropped from the steering wheel, the other remaining, and landed on Ashley's head, gripping her blonde locks tightly and holding her closer. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge with each moan that left her perfect lips. She took him deeper and he resisted the urge to pull off the road into a lay-by to finish this off perfectly with no distractions. He wanted nothing more.

But before he could do anything, her mouth left him, ultimately leaving him cold and disappointed. Her mouth then attached to his neck while her hand took place of her mouth and continued working him. "John." She whimpered. "I changed my mind. I want you." Those last three words were all it took for him to turn off the road. The moment they stopped, he reached for her waist and placed her in his lap. She took a few minutes to position her knees comfortably either side of him in the SUV, while John worked on pushing his shorts down completely to his knees.

As he lifted her skirt up higher, her back arched and she toppled backwards slightly as she lost her balance. Her back hit the steering wheel, triggering the car horn. The loud noise stunned John Cena and he jerked back slightly. Ashley burst out into a fit of giggles as her hands rested on his chest, gripping his shirt as small tears escaped her eyes. "I knew this would never work." She managed to splutter out in-between her loud giggles. "How do they make it work in the movies and on tv?" John shook his head and laughed with her as she spluttered out words. "Ow, my knee hurts." He leaned his head back and let her laughter wash over him. He felt her cheek pressing against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her laughter died down with a sigh as she felt John's hands rubbing her sore back in a soothing motion.

"The backseat_ was_ invented for a reason, baby."

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" The high pitched voice met the couple once the front door swung open. "You said you'd be here at 11 o'clock! You know I hate it when people are late."

The laughter from Ashley and John died down when Mia had ranted at them. John rested his hand on his girlfriend's waist as she met his gaze with an eye roll. "I doubt you really want the details as to why we were late, you control freak."

Mia took the hint and scrunched up her nose. "Ew."

Jeff appeared behind the brunette, when she began backing into the house. "Mia rambling her ass off again?" He was met with a slap on the chest from said woman.

"Yep, and if she doesn't stop rambling I'll explain every little detail of why we were so late and why I have a new found love for the backseat." Ashley felt John squeezed her waist, and she instantly moved closer to him.

Making a sound of disgust, the SmackDown Diva pushed Jeff into the house and visibly shuddered. "Your room is upstairs, end of the hallway on the left... and I will be most definitely burning the sheets after you two leave."

Ashley stepped closer to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Thank you for letting us stay, bestie. The house looks incredible by the way." A genuine smile hit Mia's lips at that compliment. "It'll surely be a party to remember."

"Tell me something I don't know, Ashes." She squeezed her best friend back before stepping away. "Now go upstairs and shower, god only knows what you've got on you!" Mia shot John a look, who frowned at her in response. "And get into your costume. I need to finish getting ready too."

"Thank god! I was hoping mini-Jeff wasn't your costume." Glancing down at the Jeff Hardy t-shirt she sported and paint splattered jeans with bare feet. "Not really your best look, but at least your hair looks cute." Ashley grinned to make up for the insult and made a dash for the stairs with two smaller bags her and John shared while he trailed behind her with their suitcases.

Mia stood at the bottom of the stairs with her mouth agape before turning to Jeff in shock. "Did she just say that? I don't look _that_ bad!"

Jeff was silent as he took in her appearance. "Well it's not very Halloweeny, babe. But your hair does look nice."

"Nice? I spent an hour getting these curls perfect, Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"

Suppressing a chuckle, he pulled her closer and kissed her curled head. "Babe, just relax. You get stressed so easily and everyone's gonna be here soon. So let's get you a drink already."

Mia rolled her eyes and thought of everyone who was going to be arriving and her mind wandered to Matt. Jeff wouldn't take his arrival well and she was yet to prep him on it. "Hey, Jeffy?"

"Yeah?" He absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her.

She stalled as her mind reeled, suddenly questioning whether she should tell him or not. "I want you to enjoy tonight too, okay?"

"Course I will, my crazy little crackhead." Jeff leant down and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "You're our host after all. I trust you, babe."


	91. Trick or Treat: Part 1

Ashley giggled her way to the end of the hallway, "She's way too easy to tease." The bedroom on the left was decorated in a simple fashion, with the large King size bed sitting in the centre of the room, the wooden slatted bedhead against the wall and a large bay window to the side, overlooking the large back yard. The walls were painted a rich chocolate and the furniture wooden and white finishing touches throughout.

"Mia sure worked her magic on this room." John dumped their cases inside the doorway. "Check out that bed." Pulling the Women's Champion close, he wrapped his arms around her waist and met her lips in a soft kiss.

"Eh... I'm a bit tired, babe. I could do with a power nap." She pulled away with a frown. "You've worn me out." Her words came out whispered as she edged closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

A chuckle slipped from his lips as John leant down to press his mouth to her ear. "Then I'll just have to do all the work this time." He heard a small moan leave her lips.

"For fuck sake."

The pair turned in the doorway slowly, already recognising the voice that came from the room opposite theirs. The tattooed wrestler did not look amused as he stood poised with his hands on his hips. Ashley bit back a laugh as her hands dropped down to rest on John's t-shirt clad chest.

"It's really not a hard concept to grasp, guys. You open the door, you go inside the room... _and then you close and lock the door behind you_." Randy Orton's voice dripped in sarcasm as he glared at the pair. "You don't have sex right on the fucking door. No one wants to see that. Especially with John's big ass."

"What the fuck are you doing here, Orton?"

"I asked the very same question, Cena." Everyone turned to see the redhead walk down the hallway to them. "Especially when there are only two guest rooms in this god damn massive house and Mia said _I_ was in the second spare one. She failed to mention I would be sharing it."

_The redhead hoisted her suitcase up onto the King size bed. A smile touched her lips as she took in the large guest bedroom she was going to be staying in. The bed was just waiting for her to starfish in after a long party night – she could not wait. "I'll have to stay here more often." Maria said outloud to herself as she began unzipping her suitcase and pulling out her Halloween costume carefully. _

_Stripping down to her black Victoria Secret lingerie, she reached for her Army girl costume. The outfit consisted of camouflaged shorts, a matching short sleeved jacket that finished at her slim hips and black military style boots. She had the camo face paint at the ready and was intending on backcombing and messing up her long red locks. With a content sigh, she set out on getting dressed, forgetting that she left the door ajar. _

"_Damn." _

_A loud squeal left her lips. Grabbing the throw off the bed, she spun around with it pressed to her body, successfully covering herself. "What the hell! Get out, Orton!"_

"_I would say that to you, but I'm enjoying the show too much, covergirl." Winking over to the redhead, Randy Orton took a few steps into the room and dropped his bags down beside a chair. _

"_What do you think you're doing? Do not get comfortable there!"_

"_This is my room." He shot her a blank stare. "You're welcome to find yours, but I'd much rather you just stay in mine for the night."_

_Ignoring the last comment, she shook her head. "There is only two guest rooms, you neanderthal. Ashley and John are in the other one."_

"_Only two guest rooms in this massive, fuck-off, giant house?" He raised an eyebrow and lowered his long body to the chair, crossing an ankle over a knee in a casual manner. "I don't buy that."_

"_The others aren't finished being decorated yet. Go have a chat about that with them." Maria gestured for the door. "And while you're at it, find a couch to sleep on tonight, because you're sure as hell not sharing my bed."_

"_C'mon, covergirl, that bed is big enough to fit two people in!" Randy chuckled and leaned back, relaxing in the plush cushions of the chair. _

"_I am not sharing with Mr Randy wandering-hands Orton." She wrapped the throw around her body completely and crossed her arms under her bust. _

_Pulling himself up, Randy slowly approached her before coming to a stop in front of her lithe little body. He touched a red lock and she looked up at him with green doe eyes. "I won't touch you. I promise." He offered a genuine smile. "Well, unless you touch me first then I hold no responsibility for my actions, covergirl." Shooting another wink down to her, she shrunk back and Randy saw how hard she was suppressing a smile. "You can smile, y'know? I can be nice."_

"_I know." She said softly. "But you can still go." His shoulders dropped in defeat. "At least until I'm finished getting dressed."_

_He nodded down at her. "Deal."_

"_And if we are sharing a bed, Orton. There are rules." She shot him a serious, pointed look. He blinked back at her, showing slight disappointment. "No touching. I sleep on the side closest to window. No lights on; I sleep in complete darkness. Last but not least, I'm not looking after your sorry drunken ass again like last time. You're on your own for that." _

"Poor Ria, stuck rooming with that big oaf." Ashley pouted at her friend while Randy glared at the blonde. "You can come get ready in my room if you want?" It was John's turn to glare at her now. _So much for that quickie. _

The redhead's mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "I'll get Mia too, we can all get ready together!" She sprinted around Randy, who was partially blocking her door, and made a dash for Mia and Jeff's master bedroom around the corner. Randy turned to Ashley, glaring still. The champion caught it and shrugged, "oh get over it, Orton. She's not gonna sleep with you anyway." His jaw clenched and a slight pout appeared, before he turned and walked back into his guest bedroom.

Ashley turned to John and smiled at him, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "This is me getting kicked out of my own room then?"

"Well, only for this part of the night."

"What about me taking care of you right now?" He gave her a sad puppy dog frown; it was a look Ashley hadn't seen a lot from him and she would melt a bit at the sight of each time. Before she could control it, a little vision of a toddler-John wearing the same puppy dog eyes appeared in her mind. She didn't know whether to blame her ticking biological clock that was reminding her of the big family she always wanted or if the increased amount of sex was to blame. But she liked the idea of a little John-junior. "Well?" She was snapped out of her thoughts as John squeezed her hips, pulling her closer.

"Later tonight. I promise." Going on her tiptoes, she met his lips in a firm kiss. As she tried to pull back, John had other ideas and held her tighter, deepening the kiss. His hands cupped the back of her head, holding her still as she let out a small whimper.

"Cena." At the sound of Mia's voice, his hands dropped to his side like a little boy being caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "Go to your room." Another frown was sent to his girlfriend as she held back a giggle.

Pressing her hands to his cheeks, she leaned back into him. "Be a good boy and you'll get your treat later." She sealed the promise with another kiss.

"I'm damn well holding you to that, Pikachu." He pecked her nose quickly before stepping around her and ignoring Mia and Maria stood together.

"Girls time!"

* * *

"What do you think? Pretty genius, huh?" The redhead winked at the girls as she spun on the spot, dressed in her army girl costume and with her hair and make up done to perfection. Her tan legs were on show in the camouflaged shorts but her midriff was hidden beneath a tight fitting army shirt, hers cleavage on show, ready to give Randy Orton a show.

"No, pretty stupid and you should had more than one smudge to your face of camouflage paint." Ashley gave her a nonplussed look before turning around with a sigh.

"What?"

Mia swatted Ashley on the arm at her bluntness. "Randy will not buy into this, Ria. He's not stupid."

"But I am, apparently?" Maria glared at the pair.

"You are if you go through with this."

"What Ashley _meant_ was that maybe you should just think this through more?"

"No, that's not what I meant. In fact, you shouldn't even think this through." She turned on her seat and put her curler down. "I know Randy pretty well. He's a bit of a manwhore. He's far smarter than most people give him credit. Most importantly, he is the ultimate predator. You are not, Ria. You're the cute little cub that everyone loves and doesn't want to see being preyed on by the big male lion."

Maria frowned at Ashley's metaphor, clearly not impressed. "I saw myself more as the strong lioness."

"No." Ashley turned her back to them once more and picked the curlers up again.

Before Maria had the chance to throw something at the blunt blonde, Mia stepped into the redhead's view. "Just think this through, Ria?"

"I have! It's going to work! Besides, I need a bit of fun back in my life. Randy could be a bit of entertainment for a few weeks."

Mia doubted her plan already. "But you're a relationship girl. You'll end up having feelings for him and want more, when Randy will want to move on to someone else like he always does. So I ask this again... are you sure about this?

"Yes! He has teased me the past few weeks and I hate it! I hate how he gets under my skin and gets the better of me. I want him to be played for once."

"Bit mean."

"He's got it coming, Ash. Tonight is the night."

"Just be careful. The viper likes to bite." The blonde raised an eyebrow at her through the mirror, curling a lock of hair.

* * *

"Just be careful with her, man."

"Careful? John, did you not just hear me?" Randy turned, disbelief written across his face. "She's been teasing me all these weeks. She wants it."

"Does she?" John raised a brow and paused his face painting session, with half of his face covered in green. "She just got out of a serious relationship and straight away, you wanna get her in bed."

"It's bound to happen sooner or later. Might as well be tonight."

John chuckled and shook his head. "She's a good kisser." He stated, thinking back to their brief storyline years ago.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Not better than Ash, but still... good."

"Bet Ash will just love to hear you said that about her friend." Randy turned back to his suitcase, debating which outfit to choose. "Tongue?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Nah, Maria can't compete with Ash in that department. Ashley has a... an extraordinary tongue." John chuckled when he heard Randy groan, he had succeeded in teasing the younger Superstar. "What you going as tonight, man, anyway?"

"You'll see."

"What do you think, man?" Their heads turned at the Southern accent from the doorway. Lifting the Scream mask up, Jeff Hardy raised his eyebrows in question. He wore a black cloak with the outfit, wearing black jeans and a tank top underneath.

"Mia won't even know it's you." Randy said in a nonplussed tone before turning back to his suitcase.

"That's the whole point, man."

Meanwhile, a mile away another house rested on Boys Camp Road. The occupant lowered a Scream mask over his face, looking through the black meshed eyeholes, he stared back at his cloak covered figure. Jeff won't even know he was there. With a satisfied nod to his reflection, he tore off the mask before reaching for a beer of courage. Matt Hardy would be needing all the alcohol in the world to prepare him for tonight.

* * *

With a grunt, she yanked the skinniest pair of blue jeans she had ever worn onto her legs. After a quick few jumps and wiggles, she successfully zipped herself in and breathed a sigh of relief. "Your legs have never looked better, Ash."

"Well they better! They're gonna be cutting off my blood supply for the entire night."

"I have some other jeans?"

"Nah, after a few drinks I won't even feel it." She shrugged a wide grin Mia's way, as the Divas Champion lounged across the bed ready in her costume. Grabbing the blue cotton police shirt off the end of the bed, she pulled it on over her black push up bra and buttoned it up leaving a bit of cleavage on show for John. Next would be make up and she was ready. The doorbell paused her actions. Mia shot upright like a meerkat and darted for the door.

The brunette turned to Ashley sharply. "Is this okay?"

"Arg, me matey." The champion mocked a pirate voice. "Yes, you look gorgeous. Now go!" She watched as the host ran through the door and stampeded down the stairs like a tiny rhino. Rolling her eyes and letting out a laugh, she heard Maria sing along to the radio as she did her make up in the bathroom.

Before she could even touch her makeup bag, her phone let out a ring. Grabbing the device, she let a smile appear as she noticed who was calling her. "Now shouldn't you be out somewhere getting hideously drunk with your girlfriend?"

Hearing a forced chuckle, she frowned and stepped outside the room. _"Not tonight, Mel can't, erm... We're staying in."_

"What's up?"

"_When are you coming home, sis?"_

"Probably not for another week or so. Why?" Pacing in the hallway, she glanced to the bedroom opposite, hearing the loud laughs belonging to the men.

"_I've got some news to tell you when you get here, but you're gonna need to come home sooner, Ashes." _She heard James sigh into the phone. _"There's been a hurricane and severe storms in Tampa and some nearby towns in the past few days—"_

"Yeah, Kelly was telling me about that. Glad it didn't hit her house or mine"

"_That's the thing, Ash. It struck Clearwater... more specifically, your apartment."_

She was stunned. "B-but I'm the second floor."

"_Your landlord called me this morning, Ashley. I tried calling you earlier but couldn't get through. The living room and kitchen is flooded and a couple windows are smashed."_ Her shoulder sunk as she thought of her poor little apartment that she had shared previously with her best friend for years. It was ruined.

"What's damaged? The floors _and_ windows?"

She heard him take a deep breath and immediately knew this wouldn't be good. _"Electrical goods in the living room are ruined, the paint on the walls is damaged and will need redoing. The carpet is done, that needs to be refitted also."_ The costs were adding up in her mind quickly. _"The bedroom is relatively okay. Nothing's damaged, just the window is broken from the extreme winds. They boarded up and covered all the windows the day after it happened but it was raining all that day so your sheets need to go too but that's all. You need to come home, Ashes. As soon as you can."_

"So what happens now?" She felt defeated. Defeated by a god damn small hurricane and torrential rain. Her little apartment was ruined. The sofa she loved, the TV she remembered buying with Mia... and probably her especially new lovely cream Egyptian cotton bed linen was ruined beyond belief as well.

"_Your landlord said you can ether move out completely and pay a small fee. Or move out temporarily and wait for the damages to be repaired then move back in after, but pay a bigger fee."_

"How big?"

"_He said he would split the cost of the repairs with you." _

She gulped at what would be a large bill. "I'll be home Tuesday after Raw. I can't come before then, we've got shows all weekend. Tell my landlord that I'll be moving out."

"_You're welcome to stay with me, sis."_

"Thank you, Jay." She smiled but a tear still dropped to her cheek. "Can I use the garage to store my things?"

"_Of course you can. Anything for my favourite sister. I'll let your landlord know."_ They said their quick goodbyes after James asked for her to tell him her flight details, as he would be picking her up on Tuesday.

When the screen went blank, she finally let the tears out, sniffling as quietly as she could. All the memories she had with her friends and James in her apartment came flooding back to her. It had been her first home since she left home. The first place she owned and shared with her best friend... and now she would never live there again.

Glancing up at Randy and Maria's room door, she walked over the short distance and knocked. Jeff swung the door open, his Scream mask sitting on his head and his gaze immediately softened when he saw the tears in the blonde's eyes. "Is John in here still?" She mumbled out, clutching her phone tightly. She hoped he would know exactly what she needed without saying a word. Her green eyes had already filled with tears once more, falling slowly.

Jeff moved out the way as John heard her voice and bee lined his way to her. "Ash?" more tears left her sad green eyes and she chose to ignore that John's face was covered in green face paint, but his neck and body were clear. He held her shoulders as he moved them into the hallway and closed the door behind him before he pulled her smaller body to his and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Ashley sniffled and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into the green tank top he wore. He knew what she needed, and her heartbeat sped up because of that. She felt herself falling for him even more in that moment.

"What happened?" John pressed kisses onto the crown of her head, cursing his face paint as he would have to re-do it but it didn't matter as he heard her small cries get louder. Rubbing his hands up and down her back in slow motions, he kept his body plastered to hers. "Shhh, it's okay, babe."

Another sniffle was heard. "N-no, it's not." Pulling away slightly to glance up at him. "The hurricane in Tampa ruined my apartment. J-James just called me. I need to move out." The way her chin wobbled before a fresh set of tears appeared broke John to his core. The doe eyed look she gave him, as if she were defenceless and vulnerable and needed protecting.

"It'll be okay. You can move in with me until you find somewhere new." He pulled her back in and continued rubbing her back, his mouth acting faster than his brain as he said that to her. He would be perfectly happy with his girlfriend living with him, even if it was only for a little while. Although he longed for it to be forever, he thought it was a bit soon for them though. Their relationship had grown so much since July, but he didn't want to rush anything with her. John knew how much she loved her apartment. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

Her heart sped up with his words. "Thank you." She whispered into his chest and sniffled again. "I'll stay with James until you get back. I need to leave on Tuesday morning."

"Oh."

"I know you can't come back with me, you've got appearances and stuff to do, it's fine."

"I can give you the keys?" Once more, his mouth acted faster than his brain. But the smile that touched her tear stained face was worth it when she peered up at him.

"It's okay, I'll stay with you when you come back. But the first few days will be busy so it's easier to stay with James and Mel while I pack things up." He pressed a kiss to her forehead as a few more tears escaped. "It's just devastating though. I've lived there for so many years with Mia and it was always fine. Now on the rare occasion I haven't been home for a month or so, this happens."

"It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone. Think of that poor person on the bottom floor apartment! Their place is probably worse." He raised his eyebrows at her, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Mr. Nichols is an asshole anyway." She frowned through the tears before snuggling back into his chest. "He complained when I kept Cujo with us at the start, and that's when I had to give him back to my parents. Ever since then he's been an asshole to me." John held back a chuckle, squeezing his arms around her once more. He felt her relax in his arms and her sniffles stop.

Stroking a hand through her lightly curled hair, John felt his pride swell that he was the first person Ashley turned to when she was upset or in need or comforting. Not Mia or Maria. Him. He wanted to be that person for her forever. The one she could depend on.

"Why is your face green?" Her mumbled question broke him from his thoughts and made him laugh loudly.

"Part of my costume, baby. You'll see." He touched her chin and then cupped her cheek. "You okay now?"

She nodded instantly. "Much better, thank you. Your hugs always make me feel better and safer." Sending a small smile in his direction, John leaned down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you."

His thumb touched her bottom lip, wiping away some of the green paint. "I love you too, Pikachu. I'll see you later, yeah?"

She walked back into the room with green lips and green smudges on her forehead. Maria gave her a confused stare. "What happened to you? Run into the Hulk?" Ashley shook her head with a small laugh before realisation hit her. Tonight, for one night only, John Cena was the Hulk.

**A/N: This was originally one chapter but it was getting to be over 7,000 words and had to split it up so part two will be with you tomorrow, my pretties ;) I've been getting distracted by new stories stirring recently.. I know I shouldn't even dare start another one! I need to finish NRT first. But after this is over, I have the sequel for this already planned out and lots of other oneshots and longer stories, as well as continuing You're The Reason I Come Home – which will also be updated tomorrow ;) I have a few days off. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's a bit filler-ish! Please review! :)**


	92. Trick or Treat: Part 2

With the Halloween party in full swing as it just passed midnight, Mia escaped the madness inside her new house and stepped into the cool air. Her pirate hat had long disappeared, sitting on someone else's head now, instead she settled on leaving her long dark locks free and curly. She spied a tall figure at the end of the porch, a distant look in the cold blue eyes. "Where is your costume?" She asked him as she crossed her arms under her chest and approached him slowly.

Silently, he took a swig of beer and opened the left flap of his leather jacket, to reveal an 'Hi, my name is...' sticker with 'God' scrawled out in the space.

"God?" The brunette simply raised an eyebrow. "That's not fair and totally misleading. You're meant to dress up on Halloween, Orton."

"Sorry, matey." He mocked her pirate costume and flicked her a quick smirk. "I'm not 12." She shook her head at his comment and watched as his gazed moved over her head and across the yard to where the bonfire was. She glanced behind her and immediately saw the objection of his attraction. Maria Kanellis.

Mia watched as the redhead seemingly ignored the Viper's gaze as she frolicked around the flames with two other guys. Randy's hand clenched tighter around his beer bottle as he saw one of the guys grab around her waist and pull her into his chest. This was not how tonight was meant to go. Maria had ignored him all night. When he first saw her come down the stairs in her Army girl costume, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, whereas she went straight for a drink without even acknowledging his presence. His eyes narrowed as he heard her laugh loudly and the guy placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Something bothering you, Randy?" Mia quirked a smile to him. Randy took a page out of Maria's book and ignored the short brunette before stepping around her, grunting and walking back into the house. "Oh, Ria, you've awoken the Viper tonight."

* * *

"Hulk?" He turned around upon hearing her voice, humour dripping from it. "Should have guessed it." She smirked, taking in his costume as he stood before her dressed in green camo shorts and a green tank top, every other bit of his body was covered in green body paint. This did not bode well for her plans later.

John cracked a smile, leaving the group of guys and approached her slowly. He didn't have the time earlier to take in her costume but now he was fully appreciating the show she was giving him. His gaze wondered up her slender and long denim clad legs to the bit of flesh of her hips that revealed itself to the cleavage on show just for him. He would make sure no one else looked at her the way he was looking at her right now, as if she was a meal ready to be devoured. "Bit slow there officer. I thought you would have caught on quicker than that." His arms encircled her waist, Ashley had long forgotten about getting his green body paint on her clothes. He could feel her breasts being pushed against his chest and was already feeling the pressure of Johnny Junior building up. Resting her small hands on his chest, she craned her neck back slightly and met his lips in a kiss. The moment she pulled back, she wiped at the green paint that has transferred to her mouth. "You alright now?" He whispered, trying to distract him from the thought of taking her right now on the wall.

She glanced up at him, her green eyes dulling once more. The thought of her once perfect apartment flashed through her mind before she shook her head and forced a smile to him. "Yeah. I just need to get me good and drunk tonight."

John pressed a kiss to her lips once more. "Yes, officer. Hulk will get the puny human a drink. A strong one!"

"Puny human?" As he made a move to walk away from her, she launched a punch to his bicep. "Who are you calling puny?"

* * *

"Miaaa!" the brunette heard the wail of her friend above the loud music. "You're out of wine!"

Taking one look at the pouting redhead, she shook her head. "There was two whole bottles there last time I looked, Ria."

"And they were all lovely. The red wine in particular." She raised her hand to point in the face of her friend. "What was it?"

"I think you need water."

"No, no, noo! Water bad. Wine good." Her pout turned into a heavy frown, lines creasing her forehead. "More wine?" Within a mere second, her frown was gone and replaced with a megawatt smile.

"No more wine."

The sad look on her friend's face broke her heart. "I need the wine. Courage wine."

"Courage for what exactly?"

There was a pause. "Courage..." Maria was confused as she blinked very slowly and took a step backwards, stumbling slightly. "For... more wine?"

Shaking her head, Mia turned away from the redhead with a short chuckle and made her way back over to Jeff. The redhead stood still for a moment, trying to figure out why her friend would deprive her of more wine. Her thoughts were flying by so fast, she didn't have a chance to process them before stumbling backwards once more. She felt her back meet a firm body and let out a whine. Craning her neck upwards as she turned, she frowned once more. "You're not wine. Where is the wine?"

"What happened to you, covergirl?"

"The wine of courage! The courage of... wine!" She looked serious for a second before bursting out laughing. Placing a hand on his chest, gripping his t-shirt for support, she let the laughter roll through her body. "The wine is gone, Randyyy."

"Yeah. You drank it all."

"Not all of it."

"Majority of it."

"No. I didn't drink the wine." She shook her head and rocked back and forth on her feet. "What are you?" Maria asked she moved her hands up his chest. Randy forced his eyes closed as he felt her nails rake up his chest. A small hand stopped on his left pec, she pushed away his jacket and blinked at the sticker, trying her best to focus. "God?" He nodded once. "...Are you the wine God?" She grinned up at him, letting her hands continue their journey up to either side of his neck.

"No."

The frown touched her lips once more. "Can I at least bribe you for more wine?"

"And what do I get in return?"

A small smirk appeared. "That part is a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Tough! I'm the... predator tonight." He watched as her eyes darkened with lust. "I don't like being the prey. Your little prey. It's not fun."

"Why is that?"

With a heavy sigh, she spoke. "You tease me, Randy Pandy." Her arms flopped down to his chest, nails dragging down on the way. "Can't I tease you tonight?"

His eyes slipped shut at the soft feel of her nails on his chest again. "You already are." He didn't think she heard him as Maria turned around, ignoring his presence and leaned back into him for support. Randy held her rocking form still as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She hummed in contentment like a cat that was getting the cream. His fingers moved softly over her skin as he brushed the red locks off one shoulder, ignoring all the drunk people around them as it neared 2am. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "For one night only... I'll let you be the predator, covergirl." His hand massaged her shoulder, before tracing patterns down her arm. "One night only." He whispered into her ear.

He waited for her reaction, not knowing what to expect but hoping she'd turn around and drag him upstairs to their room. The redhead had no idea the power she held over him. Him, the Viper, brought down with weak knees by a small girl. He waited a little longer, hearing her breaths as her back pressed into his chest.

"Ashley has wine." With those three words, she took off to the other side of the large living room towards the blonde champion. Randy's arms flopped down to his side in defeat. Clenching a fist, he balled up his anger and glared at his best friend's girlfriend. Maria wrapped her arms around the blonde and then tried to reach for the red wine that was in her grasp. He heard the giggles of the redhead and shut his eyes, controlling the urge to go over there and smash that god damn bottle of wine.

"So your Godly powers clearly have no effect tonight." A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he turned to see a paint-free John stood beside him, holding back his laughter. "Nice show you put on there."

"She's drunk."

"Nah, ya think?"

Randy made a conscious effort to ignore his sarcasm. "So is your girlfriend." John and Randy both looked over to where Maria and Ashley were sitting on a table and bonding over red wine.

"Difference is I'll be getting some later. You won't be." John offered no sympathy to his friend. "Word of advice?" Randy turned, a glare fixed upon his features. "Take care of her tonight... Randy Pandy." He slapped his friend's shoulder with a chuckle and walked over to the pair of wine-drinkers. John's gaze was fixed on Ashley's form as she stood up, pulling Maria up with her. He watched closely as she raked a hand through her long wavy golden locks. He had come down from their room and had showered off the body and face paint as he could not stand the stickiness of it. Instead, he sported a new white tshirt. Ashley was oblivious to everyone around her, as moved to the table once more, and reached for a bottle of tequila, leaving the red wine with a beaming Maria. As she leaned over to reach for the bottle, John's blue gaze wandered down her back to the curve of her ass in her skin-tight jeans. He sucked in a deep breath.

When he reached her side, he placed a hand on her lower back. Her head turned quickly to the new person beside her, but her features relaxed upon seeing him. "Johnny!" Her arms lifted instantly, grinning as her speech slurred already. The smile on his face grew even more. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and she pressed a firm kiss to his clean lips.

"I like those greetings." He murmured before stealing another kiss from her.

"You showered without me." Ashley pouted, her arms still locked around his neck, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest. "You'll pay for that later." A devilish smirk passed over her lips. John caught it instantly, raising an eyebrow at her drunken suggestion.

"I look forward to that, Pikachu."

"Are you drunk enough yet?" She perked up instantly, enticed at the thought of getting more people drunk.

His arms moved from her hips to encircle her waist, trying to pull her even closer to him. "I think you're drunk enough for the both of us right now."

Ashley made a noise and shook her head profusely. "Nuh-uh." She turned in his grasp and reached for the half full bottle of alcohol. "Tequila!" A few Divas around her let out a small cheer and she giggled, turning back to catch the look the fellow champion was throwing her.

"You are a bad influence."

She went on her tips toes and met him halfway for a kiss. "Tequila body shots?" She whispered in his ear as John felt her hand wonder up his t-shirt. He grabbed the bottle from her immediately before lifting her up onto his shoulder and carrying her into the kitchen for lime and salt. Her giggle was heard throughout the house.

Maria watched the pair disappear with a sad smile. She staggered to her feet as more people were disappearing from the room with their partners. She was alone. Alone with her wine.

Choosing to get some fresh air as her brain swam with thoughts; she clutched the wall with the wine bottle in her hand and walked through the back door to get outside. Her brain was swimming with unanswered questions. Why could she never find her happy ending? A pout touched her lips as she reached for the door. Jealousy of watching couples together all night was eating away at her. She took another swig of wine, straight from the bottle. And then followed that up with another swig. And another one. And another one.

The predator followed her closely, watching as she staggered on her feet out the door. She missed the last step and he sprinted forward to grab her waist before she hit the ground. He was choosing to heed John's advice for one night only and take care of her. _Girls liked that kinda stuff, didn't they? Knight in shining armour crap?_

He crouched down in front of her as she dropped to the edge of the porch outside. "You alright?" He murmured, dropping his hands from her shoulders.

Maria didn't answer. She just stared into his eyes, transfixed as she finished the last few red drops of her wine. The Viper brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Courage wine." The wine bottled slipped from her grasp to the grass before she leant forward to press her lips to his. He didn't allow himself to think this through, it was what he wanted after all. He wanted her, all of her. The redhead had been torturing him for a while, controlling his thoughts, even if she didn't realise it. Randy clutched the back of her head and buried his fingers in her hair, he could try to resist her, but it was no use. The redheaded temptress was controlling his very being as long as their lips touched. Once he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips, he heard her moan instantly. She was so responsive to his moves. Her nails raked up his chest and rested on his muscled shoulders, pulling him closer. "Take me, Randy. Take me, Randy Pandy." A giggled passed her lips and she locked eyes with him for a second, whispering on his lips, "Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison." She slurred out the words as her singing grew louder. "Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim... ready for... explosions?" She trailed off as she forgot the words and slipped into giggling once more. He smirked at her drunken and appropriate singing. This was what he had been waiting for all night, but his senses went to high alert now... she was too drunk. Chances were he'd get her to the bedroom and she would pass out instantly. She wouldn't remember any of this, not his hero moves, not him looking after her, not of them kissing, nothing.

His head dipped, fighting the grin as she continued her wandering hands. "Not tonight, covergirl." He grasped her hands before they made it under his t-shirt.

"Whyyy?" She whined, sluggishly trying to pull her hands from his. "I thought you wanted this?"

"Believe me, I do. More than you. But not tonight." He kissed her forehead before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the house and up the stairs. He missed John's gaze, watching proudly as his friend heeded his advice. Randy tried to think of everything but her small, dainty hands tracing patterns on his neck as he carried her into the bedroom.

"You said oneeee night..." He lost all train of thought when she pressed her lips to his neck.

Placing her on the bed, her lips detached from his skin, but that didn't stop her trying to pull him down with her. "It'll have to wait then. Don't you worry, covergirl, I'm worth it." Randy shot her a wink before he kneeled down in front of her too pull off her black boots, unzipping them and quickly discarding them.

"Half way there with this stripping, Randy Pandy." She giggled, her head rolling back and forth as she supported herself on her forearms as she lay down, but stilling keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"You need to be comfortable when you run to the bathroom and start puking your guts out, babe."

Creases appeared in her forehead as she frowned at his comment.

Randy stood and walked over to her suitcase and riffled through it before pulling out a Chicago Bears jersey. He threw it onto the bed, "C'mon, red." She shook her head and flopped back, he watched as she stretched and then let her body relax on the bed. She let out a humming sound before passing out. Realising he was on his own, Randy took his jacket off and threw it across a chair and walked towards her, unbuttoning her camo shorts and then doing the same to her top. Her underwear clad body was revealed to him and he gulped visibly. The bright pink lacy panties and bra contrasted heavily with her perfect tan that he knew was natural. He resisted the urge to trail his fingers across the soft skin.

The Chicago Bears jersey was five sizes too big for her lithe, little body and it hung low on her thighs, he noticed as he slipped it over her head and pulled it down over her body. Randy hoisted her higher up the bed so her head rested on the pillow, her long red locks fanning perfectly around her face. She hardly stirred and didn't even peek when Randy began stripping himself down to his boxers and white t-shirt. Deciding it was better to at least leave some clothes on for when she woke up in the morning. Lying down next to her was the hardest part. It had been a while since the Viper had craved a warm body to hold all night long, and the redhead beside him was tempting him. He stayed true to his word though and kept his hands to himself, choosing to fold his arms back behind his head. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and thought about how tonight had taken a 180-degree turn on how he hoped it would end. The redhead was not naked in his arms, but rather she was blind drunk and passed out in another man's jersey. She was not fawning over him and he was most definitely not showing her how he earned the nickname Lady Thriller.

Instead, he was proving to not only himself but also to everyone else, that he could be the nice guy, the knight in shining armour... even if he wasn't getting anything in return.

Randy Orton was verging on the edge of sleep, darkness slipping in... That was until he felt a warm body curl into him. His eyes shot open and he glanced down, only to see Maria Kanellis cuddling into the side of him, her arm stretching across his torso and her cheek resting on his pec. A soft smile touched his lips. It felt nice. It felt comforting. It felt natural. And that was what scared the Viper. He had never been one for relationships but the redhead who was using his body as a personal pillow was.

He was not a relationship person, like he knew she was. He was a thrill 'em and leave 'em type. Maybe it was because he had never had one woman that he trusted and loved, not even in high school. Yes, there were long flings, but never anything serious enough to take home. Yet as the Legend Killer neared his thirties it was something that played on his mind more often than not and as the redhead sighed in contentment, he allowed himself tonight this moment of peacefulness. For one night only, he would try and see what it was like to sleep next to a girl for the night and just enjoy being close to her, not worrying about running the morning after.

* * *

Pulling the metallic object from her belt hoop, she pulled herself away from the group of drunken Divas and set her eyes on her prize. After recovering from a slight wobble on her feet, she closed in on his tall form. Ashley Fox was a woman on a mission. She had let him have his fun, hung out with the boys, drank beers and laughed plenty... but now was the time of the night where she just wanted him all to herself. With the help of some liquid courage from Mrs. Wine and Mr. Tequila, she made her way over to him, ignoring the looks from the surrounding wrestlers.

Plucking the nearly empty bottle of beer out of his hand, she downed it and placed it on the side. She had his attention. A smirk touched his lips when he felt her grab his wrists and pull them in front of him, the metallic click brought his gaze down to see where she had handcuffed his wrists together. "You have the right to remain silent." The blonde pulled on the handcuffs, bringing him closer and drowning out the groan and chuckles around them. "Anything you say or do... will... oh crap." Ashley frowned and scrambled through her hazy mind to remember what they always said in Law and Order. Her forehead pressed to his chest and she rested it there as she racked her brain. John let out a rumble of laughter. "...be held against you... in law... or..."

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

The chuckles around them grew, watching a very drunk champion try and seduce her boyfriend. "Oh, shut up and just get upstairs with me."

Chuckling, he followed her obediently as she dragged him towards the stairs. When she felt a firm slap on her backside from both his hands, a giggle burst from her lips and her walk turned into a sprint up the stairs. Stumbling up the steep steps was a guarantee. Ashley successfully made it to the top few steps before tripping over her own feet and falling to carpeted floor. Her giggle died down when she saw the look John gave her. Lust had glazed his eyes over. He lowered his body to hers, handcuffed wrists above her head. "You better have the keys for these."

"Who says they're coming off?"

"Two hands are better than none, babe." Nuzzling her neck, he pressed a light kiss to her sweet spot where her shoulder met her neck. On cue, he heard her soft moan leave her lips. He rose from her body, trying to pull her up but failing. He was clearly the more sober one between them. Ashley wouldn't have been able tell left from right at this rate, let alone find keys to unlock the damn cuffs from him.

She crawled up to her feet and then pulled him to their bedroom. "Lock the door this time, eh?" He gave her a pointed look.

"This won't be a show Orton would want to see anyway." Her voice came out low and husky and John could feel his cargo shorts tighten in anticipation. Ashley locked the door before moving closer to the Champion, who had perched on the edge of the bed. Raising his arms up, the blonde moulded her body to his and she felt him lower his arms around her securely. "That's cheating. You're not meant to move them."

John didn't answer, instead he moved his legs wider for her to stand in the V they created and rested his locked hands on her backside. "Seems fair to me." He squeezed once and watched as her eyes fluttered shut. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. The moment she opened her eyes, he saw a different light in them. Acting on the alcohol flowing through her body, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before kneeling, losing the feel of his arms around her. Her eyes never strayed from his and he watched as her small, delicate hands unbuttoned his shorts and tugged them from his thick legs. Helping her, he rose from the bed slightly and she removed them completely as he sat back down, along with his shoes. He watched on in a blissful moment as she closed her eyes and took his soft flesh in her warm hands. Her tongue traced his length quickly before slipping her mouth over the tip in a teasing motion.

His head anchored back as his locked hands went to her head, fingers threading through her golden locks as her mouth moved over him. Her moans vibrated through him, sending him close to the edge already. In recent days, he had seen a new, open side to Ashley. Albeit she was a bit drunk now but in the past, she had rarely been this bold. She was taking control and demanding his attention, and he was all eyes and ears for her. Never had another woman held him under her thumb finger before, as Ashley had right now. He believed he had found his forever person in the blonde goddess, who right now was doing everything to please him.

John knew she didn't like giving it as much as he did. She had told him in confidence one night, the first night she had pleased him in that way, explaining her ex had always slammed her skills and made her feel insecure about sex sometimes. But he couldn't believe her ex was thinking, as he groaned at feeling her warm mouth take him deep. He had made sure to always thank her and return the favour, making sure she felt appreciated and loved. He longed to please her the way she was pleasing him. Her finding her release and blissful state of mind was all he cared about. For him to be happy, she had to be too. It was all about her.

But not tonight it seemed.

John felt his release coming quick and fast. But she was ready for him, and it meant more to him than she knew that she took all of what he spilled into her mouth. Gripping her golden hair, he attempted to pull her up with fumbling hands. She gave one last lick before rising up on shaky legs to face him with blushed cheeks and plump lips. His thumb traced her lips before he pulled her down for a long kiss, brushing his tongue across her lips quickly. "Thank you. That was... amazing." He spoke after a breath and gave her a brilliant smile as she leaned her hands on his shoulders. "Now uncuff me, babe, playtime's over." She gave a small giggle and tried to lean down to kiss him, but John resisted and gave her a look. "Uncuff me." The stern voice came out with a short growl.

With a huff, she reached into the front pocket of her skinny blue jeans and revealed the small key. "You're no fun." Ashley pouted as she slipped the key in the lock.

As quick as they were off his wrists, John scooped her up under her backside and dropped her onto her back on the bed. He hovered over her instantly, pressing his lips to hers in a firm kiss. "Now for me to return the favour." He whispered into her ear before slithering down her body. She gave a short whimper in protest as he moved away from her. John made quick work of removing her shirt and shoes, taking a little longer with getting the skin tight jeans off her long legs. "Damn girl." Her laugh echoed through the room. She watched him struggle with getting them off her as much as she had struggled getting them on. One last tug and they were off. She made quick work of ridding her lace bra.

She felt the warmth of his body against hers once more, and pushed the material of his shirt up and over his head before finally feeling happy again. "That's much better."

The smirk he sent her sent tingles down her spine. It was devilish and loving all at the same time. Her foggy brain went stir crazy when she felt the scrap of lace material from her panties removed and then replaced with his mouth. But as quick as it was there, it was gone again. He heard her whimper loud and clear. Slipping her left leg over his shoulder, John traced his tongue up her thigh in slow, languid movements, taking his time in teasing her. Her hips rocked forward, seeking out his mouth once more, but he was quick to place his palm over her abdomen, stilling her motions. He bit back the chuckle when she huffed. Soft kisses were placed on her thigh and she wriggled in protest because he was taking too long. "Patience, Pikachu." He whispered and heard her huff once more before she relaxed into the mattress. Waiting on a few breaths, he pressed his lips to her centre. Her patience paid off in the end.

Her hands moved from the sheets and found their place on John's shoulders, squeezing when she felt him touch the perfect spot. He brought her to a quick release, hearing her moans loud and clear. Her nails raked over the top of his scalp and he felt tingles run down his spine. Ashley's body sagged into the bed; deep breaths making her chest rise and fall quickly. His hands moved up her body, tracing her sides delicately before he hovered above her. Her eyes open and closed in a lazy fashion. Pulling him down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "I love you, Johnny." She slurred softly to him. He smiled and simply pressed another kiss to her lips before moving closer, ready for what was next, when she pushed his chest. He didn't move. Her pushes were weak and feeble of a drunk person.

Eventually, he took the hint and rolled over. Not wasting a second, Ashley moved to straddle his hips as John bent his knees slightly. "Oh, is this how it is?" He watched the smirk slip onto her lips as she steadied her hands on his chest before leaning over him. Her lips met his in a searing kiss. One of his hands cradled the back of her head, while the other hand splayed out across her back, stroking gently. He tongue met his as their moans mixed together. Small hands gripped the muscled chest beneath her and slowly, she lowered herself onto him. "Ah, fuck, babe." She pulled away at his words, only to press her forehead to his shoulder and moaning softly. The sound was music to his ears, this was his girl being bold and taking what she wanted. She was taking control of his body and he was loving every second of it. She squirmed until he was fully inside her, her warmth holding him tightly.

He lifted her face up to meet his darkened gaze. Lust had glazed over her eyes by now. Her lips were parted in a soft pant, eager to move but he held her still, wanting to relish these short moments with them joined as one. His other hand massaged her back in slow circles. "You are beautiful." He whispered on her lips and pressed a kiss to her neck, bypassing her lips and he grinned when he heard the whimper. John made sure to leave the angry red lovebite on her collarbone. Reaching down, he grabbed her hip and forced her to start moving as the moans and groans mixed together in the room loudly. The strokes were long and slow, perfect for tonight. He kept his eyes glued to hers while their foreheads touched and lips pressed together. They moved as one and accepted their impending release into oblivion.

* * *

Mia Davis was a complete and utter lightweight. After remaining sober for most of the night, she had since surrendered to shots with the girls while Jeff was saying goodbye to a few of his friends at gone 3am. She stepped out the kitchen back door to settle on the edge of the porch, a bottle of beer dangling from her dainty fingers.

Hearing a rustle of feet in front of her, she lazily glanced up to see the Scream mask Jeff had worn for the night. "Finally!" She grinned as she sprung to her feet and threw her arms around his cloaked figure. The champion heard him chuckle before placing his hands on her back, returning the hug. "I've had a lot to drink, the music has given me a headache, but I had a really _really _great night... thank you." She hummed. "Ashley and me had marshmallows on the fire earlier too! S'moooores!" Her giggle surrounded him. "Sorry I didn't save you any. I ate them all. Gonna be fat tomorrow." She slurred and then pouted. "Very fat. I ate a lot of them."

"No, you won't." The southern accent put a smile on her lips.

She shrugged it off and felt the alcohol have a brave affect on her. "Can we go to bed now?" She whispered, lifting the mask slightly to reveal just his lips.

"What?"

"Please?" she murmured before pressing her lips to his. His arms encircled her form, as her hands rested on his chest. She tasted of marshmallows and beer... and it was perfect. Her lips massaged his as he relished the moment before she pulled away with a doe eyed expression. "I'll meet you upstairs, babe." She whispered on his lips before pulling away giggling, leaving her beer on the porch and sprinting for the stairs with a slight stumble in her step.

He stood there in shock. Lifting the mask from his head completely, he took a step back and felt heat consume his entire body. He tore the cloak from his body and threw it to the ground, his breathing getting quicker. _Did that just happen?_

"I told you to stay away."

He turned quickly, discarding the mask quickly down the slope by the house. He saw the slight stagger in his form and his jaw clenched. "I wanted to apologise."

Jeff scoffed. "Apologise? Fuck off, Matt. Go home... and stay the hell away from me and Mia." Jeff grunted, stomping up the back porch steps to the door. Without a second glance in the direction of his brother, he slammed and locked the back door shut.

_If only he knew what just happened..._

**A/N: Please don't hate me :) This chapter took slighty longer to post, mainly because I was umming and ahhing about whether to include all of that Ash-John smut scene. First time I've done it, so yeah... please don't flame me and I hope you guys liked it? And that last scene.. well that was surprisingly easy to write. Which worries me because I love Mia and Jeff, probably the most too... and I go and do that to them! Particularly loved writing Maria and Randy Pandy in this ;) Hope you all enjoyed it, and let me know what you thought :) Please review ..in the brand and snazzy new review box below! Love that change.**


End file.
